Proyecto Anthonimia Temporada III
by Axlmar
Summary: Los chicos Andley se han mudado a una nueva ciudad, allí el Proyecto volverá a perturbar sus vidas... Fic Multiautor por Perla, Isa, Lily y yo ;
1. Chapter 1

**Proyecto Anthonimia III**

**Piloto: Una nueva ciudad**

**Episodio 1**

[_Anthony esta manejando a su lado se ve a Archie quien va revisando una carpeta y leyendo el contenido de las hojas_]

**Archie**: ¿Realmente crees que quieran firmar?

**Anthony**: (_encogiéndose de hombros_) No lo se, a veces ellas son impredecibles.

**Archie**: (_riendo_) Lo dices porque cuando te presentaste delante de ellas esperaban que se alegraran…

**Anthony**: No es gracioso

**Archie**: Si, si lo es… Creías que se te iban a lanzar a los brazos, pero no fue así.

**Anthony**: La verdad es que hace tiempo que deje de tratar de entenderlas…

**Archie**: Muy sabio de tu parte…

**Anthony**: Pero aún así me hubiera gustado que su reacción fuera diferente.

[_Anthony baja la velocidad y mira con detenimiento_]

**Anthony**: Guarda eso y no digas nada hasta que creamos que van a aceptar.

**Archie**: (_tuerce los ojos_) Te preocupas por esto, cuando (señala a afuera de la camioneta) esos van a estar detrás de nosotros.

**Anthony**: (hace una mueca de desagrado) ¡Rayos! No me acordaba de ese detalle.

**Archie**: Mira, mejor hay que utilizar nuestra mejor arma…

**Anthony**: ¿Y se podría saber cual es esa?

**Archie**: Pues chantajearlas… mirarlas con ojos de tristeza y decirles que sin ellas no es posible hacer nada…

**Anthony**: Realmente la continua compañía de Luis se esta volviendo perjudicial para ti…

[_Ambos bajan de la camioneta y se ve que comienzan a caminar por un pasillo_]

**Archie**: No me gusta la pinta de esos dos

**Anthony**: Descuida estos camarógrafos son temporales…

**Archie**: Me alegro…

**Anthony**: Espero que nos den oportunidad de escoger los que nos van a seguir.

**Archie**: En serio que se notaban desesperados por que firmáramos, así que creo que están más accesibles a cumplir lo que queremos.

**Anthony**: Pues no se…

**Archie**: Anthony hace menos de una hora que firmamos y ya nos están siguiendo… ¿Cómo le llamarías a eso?

[_Los dos se detienen delante de una puerta, la gente que pasa los ve extrañados y algunos saludan a las cámaras, Anthony respira profundo y luego mira a Archie_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas tocar?

**Anthony**: Es que no quiero que se enojen… todo va bien entre nosotros ahora y…

**Archie**: Creo que es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso… ¿no crees?

[_Anthony frunce el entrecejo un poco y finalmente toca a la puerta, y se escucha una voz desde dentro_]

**Voz**: ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Moría de hambre…

[_Se abre la puerta y se ve a Lily muy despeinada y vestida con shorts y una sudadera muy holgada_]

**Lily**: (_sonrojándose un poco_) ¡Anthony!

**Archie**: (_indignado_) Si, si yo estoy pintado en la pared.

**Lily**: (_voltea a verlo_) Ayy, hola Archie… y… (_mira hacía las cámaras y cambia su cara y comienza a gritar_) ¿Qué hacen esas cámaras aquí?

**Anthony**: Hola linda… este… ¿es un mal momento?

[_Lily lo mira con enojo_]

**Archie**: Mira Lily, se que debimos avisarte, pero bueno, no tuvimos mucha alternativa acerca de estos (_señala hacía la cámara_)

**Lily**: Si, bueno cuando vengan sin esos me avisan (_hace amago de cerrar la puerta_)

[_Anthony detiene la puerta y se asoma dice algo pero no se entiende que es. Archie voltea a la cámara y sonríe con un poco de nerviosismo, pasan unos minutos donde aún se alcanza a percibir que Anthony sigue hablando sin que se entienda lo que dice, finalmente la puerta se abre y Lily se ve muy molesta pero ya no grita_]

**Lily**: (_mirando amenazante a Anthony_) Solo cinco minutos

**Anthony**: Claro…

[_Anthony y Archie pasan y Lily se ve muy cerca de la cámara y después cierra la puerta, la imagen es de una habitación no muy grande con dos camas gemelas, todo se ve muy ordenado, pero muy austero también_]

**Lily**: Bien… ya pueden decirme lo que quieran, disparen porque solo tienen cinco minutos y el tiempo no se detiene.

**Anthony**: Mira Lily, como bien sabes el Proyecto se ha vuelto sumamente famoso, tanto que ya están empezando a distribuirlo a diferentes países.

**Lily**: (_enojada_) Eso ya lo se…

**Anthony**: Pues bien, HBO nos ha programado una tercera temporada…

**Lily**: Quiero recordarte que dijimos que no íbamos a volver a hacerlo.

**Anthony**: Si, yo lo se y entiendo que estés enojada.

[_Lily hace un sonido que claramente indica incredulidad_]

**Archie**: Lily no es que lo planeáramos así, las cosas se dieron muy rápido… y pues bueno nuestro tío… es decir Albert habló con nosotros… Los Andley el año pasado comenzaron a tener participación en la HBO así que él nos hizo hincapié en que si la HBO nos lo pedía teníamos que apoyarlos…

**Lily**: Ustedes lo han dicho… "Los Andley" es decir que yo no tengo ninguna obligación de aceptar…

**Anthony**: Pero es que…

**Lily**: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir ahora que te encanta estar en este proyecto? ¿Qué te encanta que tu cara salga en las revistas? ¿Qué la gente invente chismes sobre ti todo el tiempo? ¿Qué no puedas ir libremente por las calles sin que te encuentres a alguien que te reconozca y te pida un autógrafo?

**Archie**: A mi no me molesta…

[_Lily lo mira con encono_]

**Lily**: Eso no necesitas decírmelo, por eso se lo pregunté a Anthony.

**Anthony**: Lo admito Lily, no es muy agradable todo eso, pero pues la verdad es que también tiene cosas buenas…

**Lily**: ¡Ahh si! ¿Por qué no me dices alguna?

**Anthony**: Pues, nos van a pagar mucho más que la vez pasada, más del doble te lo puedo asegurar, nos van a dar participación de las utilidades que tenga el proyecto, lo que es algo que no se había dado, es decir que si ahora vamos a una firma de autógrafos o sacan el DVD realmente nos convendrá ir a promocionarlo. Además de que bueno… (_baja la voz y la mira dulcemente)_ siempre es bueno porque nos da oportunidad de convivir más.

[_Lily se queda mirando a Anthony cuando se escucha que alguien va abriendo la puerta, voltea la cámara y se ve a Ale que esta cerrando con llave la puerta del cuarto_]

**Ale**: ¿Porque dejaste abierto?, en fin, no pude comprar las salchichas o el queso que querías, la verdad es que solo me alcanzó para unas sopas y una lata de atún, porque… (_se para en seco al ver las cámaras_).

[_Ale gira la cara hacía el cuarto y ve a Anthony y a Archie junto a Lily y luego mira de nuevo a la cámara_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué es todo esto?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe nerviosamente)_ Hola Ale.

**Archie**: ¡Hola!

**Ale**: (_mira a Lily_) ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

[_Lily se adelanta y toma la bolsa que Ale trae en la mano y la coloca sobre la cocineta que hay a un lado_]

**Lily**: Ale, es lo que me están explicando… al parecer quieren que firmemos para una nueva temporada de Anthonimia.

**Ale**: (_Riendo_) ¿Están bromeando verdad?

**Lily**: (_niega con la cabeza_) No, al parecer no…

**Ale**: (_voltea a ver a Anthony y a Archie_) Esto es un chiste ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: No Ale, le comentábamos a Lily que el tío Albert prácticamente nos obligó a firmar a Stear, a Archie y a mi…

[_Ale los mira incrédula_]

**Anthony**: Se, como mencionó Lily hace un momento que ustedes no tienen porque firmar por el simple hecho de que a nosotros nos obligaron. Es por eso que… (_voltea a ver a Archie_)… he venido a pedírselos de favor… porque sin ustedes no podríamos hacerlo…

[_Las dos chicas se miran, luego miran a Anthony_]

**Lily**: Esta bien… lo pensáremos…

[_Anthony sonríe_]

**Anthony**: Muchas gracias, en serio que no esperaba menos de ustedes, siempre son tan lindas…

**Ale**: No necesitas halagarnos ¿sabes?

**Anthony**: No las estoy halagando, simplemente digo la verdad.

**Lily**: Bueno les diremos mañana. ¿esta bien?

[_Archie le da un codazo a Anthony y lo mira significativamente_]

**Anthony**: Ah, si, cierto…

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

**Anthony**: Pues que nos han pedido que en caso de que acepten, que si se pueden mudar con nosotros…

**Ale**: (_levantando una ceja_) ¿Perdón?

**Anthony**: No, no piensen mal, digo allá tendrían sus propios cuartos… y pues vivirán muy cómodamente…

**Lily**: ¿Y que les hace pensar que nos mudáremos con ustedes?

**Archie**: Ayy Lily, mira como viven, ¿acaso no desean tener un lugar mejor para vivir?

**Ale**: (_enojada_) Mira lo siento, pero no todos tenemos un fideicomiso que nos permita vivir como reyes…

**Anthony**: (_mira enojado a Archie_) No, no malinterpreten a Archie lo que quiso decir es que estando ustedes aquí, dificultarían la grabación, ya que tendría que ser el doble de staff y pues si se mudan además de ese detalle pues tendrían la comodidad de tener un poco más de privacidad de los ojos de los demás estudiantes… digo ya vieron como se pusieron cuando entramos con las cámaras, y pues si los paparazzis se enteran de que están aquí filmando, esto se volvería un caos…

**Lily**: Esta bien, ya dijimos que lo pensaríamos… y pues tomaremos en cuenta todos los aspectos…

**Anthony**. Bueno creo que nos tomamos mas de los cinco minutos, las dejamos solas… nos vemos mañana.

[_Los dos salen pero se escuchan las voces de los camarógrafos_]

**Voz1**: Tú te quedas entonces…

**Anthony**: (_gira su cabeza_) ¿Qué quieren decir?

**Voz1**: Que alguien se tiene que quedar grabando aquí..

**Anthony**: Pero ellas no han firmado…

**Voz1**: Si no firman simplemente no se utilizaría el material…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) No pueden hacer eso...

**Ale**: Esta bien Anthony… que se quede… ya leeremos el contrato y te avisamos mañana…

**Voz2**: Ya esta lista.

[_Se ven a las dos chicas en la habitación con los papeles que les dejó Archie, cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony y a Archie que van caminando de vuelta a la camioneta_]

**Anthony**: Realmente necesitamos a otros camarógrafos…

**Archie**. No te enojes… de nada sirve que te enojes…

**Anthony**: Y tú, ¿Por qué siempre les has de decir que viven como pordioseras?

**Archie**: (_exaltado_) ¿vas a decirme que su habitación es muy bonita?

**Anthony**: No, no lo es. Pero ellas lo han dicho cientos de veces que es lo que pueden pagar…

**Archie**: Es por su orgullo, no es la primera vez que les pedimos que se vayan a vivir con nosotros…

**Anthony**. Si y ya nos han rechazado antes, la verdad es que las entiendo en este aspecto, ellas quieren ser independientes, aceptar nuestra propuesta las va a hacer sentir como arrimadas…

**Archie**: Pero jamás les diríamos algo así…

**Anthony**: Si, pero ellas no lo ven así… así que haz el favor de guardarte tus comentarios…

**Archie**: Mira, me resulta un poco difícil… sobre todo cuando acabo de escuchar que van a comer sopas y atún…

**Anthony**: Eso no te consta, dijo Ale que…

**Archie**: No seas iluso Anthony. ¿Acaso no las vistes? Digo yo se que a ellas siempre les ha gustado comer bien…

**Anthony**: ¿Quizá estén a dieta como nos dijeron la otra vez que les mencionaste que se veían muy delgadas?

**Archie**. Eso ni tú te lo crees…

**Anthony**: Es que no tienen porque mentirnos…

**Archie**: Si, esta bien. Están a dieta forzosa… porque ellas nunca han sido fanáticas de las dietas, si no son como Luis y sus extravagancias… ellas siempre han comido bien… pero dudo mucho que una lata de atún sea algo decente para comer…

**Anthony**: Creo que estás exagerando…

**Archie**: ¿Me vas a negar que no estas preocupado por ellas?

**Anthony**: Pues si, pero tampoco creo que sean tan tontas como para no pedirnos ayuda si se estuvieran muriendo de hambre…

**Archie**: Pues tú lo dijiste, tienen su orgullo ¿no?

**Anthony**: No digas sandeces.

**Archie**: En fin. Hablando de comida tenemos que llegar a comprar algo para la cena…

**Anthony**: ¿Pero y lo que compramos hace dos días? La despensa estaba a rebosar

**Archie**: Si bueno, es que Luis volvió a llevar a sus amigos ayer

**Anthony**: (_da un resoplido_) ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que Luis no aprende?

**Archie**: Creí que lo conocías…

**Anthony**: Pues ya que… vamos a comprar la despensa de nuevo…

[_Se ve que suben a la camioneta, cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily muy enojada]_

**Lily**: ¿Por qué le dijiste que se podía quedar?

**Ale**: No hagas tanto alboroto, actúas como sin nunca en tu vida te hubieran grabado…

**Lily**: Ese no es el caso… yo no pienso volver a pasar por esto… me vine a Boston para volver a estar en esta situación, aquí es donde yo siempre me he sentido bien, y ahora quieren incomodarme…

**Ale**: No es personal Lily… mira las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere…

**Lily**: Si eso ya lo se…

**Ale**: Además no tienes de que preocuparte si no firmamos ya estuvo y no pueden pasar nada de lo que grabe.

[_Lily se deja caer en la cama_]

**Lily**: Esta bien, ya no voy a pelear porque solo me provoca tener más hambre… ¿y bien que trajiste para cenar?

**Ale**: Pues yo creo que vamos a cenar sopas Ramen…

**Lily**: (_haciendo cara de fastidio_) ¿Otra vez?

**Ale**: Lo siento Lily, traté de comprar el queso que querías, pero si lo compraba, nos quedaríamos sin comer el resto de la semana…

**Lily**: (_se levanta con la decepción marcada en el rostro_) ¿Quieres decir que eso es todo lo que tenemos para la semana?

**Ale**: (_hace una mueca de tristeza_) Si.

[_Lily mira con tristeza las sopas y la lata de atún y en ese momento le ruge el estómago_]

**Lily**: Ayyy, odio esto…

**Ale**: Dímelo a mi… y con lo que odio estas sopas… ansío tanto comer un buen spaghetti o un filete con papas…

**Lily**: Aghhhhhh no menciones la comida, en serio que estoy a punto de desfallecer…

**Ale**: tampoco quería mencionarte pero esta mañana han venido a decirnos que ya se nos venció este mes del cuarto, que tenemos que pasar a liquidarlo.

**Lily**: ¿Se puede saber con que dinero lo vamos a pagar?

**Ale**: Mira estaba pensando en tomar un trabajo…

**Lily**: Pero si a duras penas puedes con el periódico…

**Ale**: Si, pero vi que están requiriendo meseras en el turno nocturno en el bar que queda a tres cuadras.

**Lily**: ¿Cómo mesera?

**Ale**: Dicen que dan buenas propinas…

**Lily**: Ale, a ti nunca te ha gustado lidiar con borrachos…

**Ale**. Si, pero tampoco me gusta quedarme sin comer para poder pagar la estadía aquí.

**Lily**: Nunca pensé que esto me iba a pasar a mí.

[_Ale se levanta y pone a calentar agua, y después se la echa a la sopa, mientras que Lily observa tristemente todo_]

**Lily**: Oye Ale, ¿y si aceptáramos entrar al proyecto?

**Ale**: ¿Qué mosca te pico? No que ni en un millón de años…

**Lily**: Si, pero como tú dices, tampoco me gusta estar sufriendo por la comida… y según lo que dijo Anthony, nos van a pagar muy bien…

**Ale**: ¿En serio?

**Lily**: Si, deja ver… (_saca los papeles de la carpeta y comienza a leer rápidamente_) Ahhh, aquí esta… ¡WOW! ¡Mira esto!

[_Lily le pasa el papel a Ale y comienza a leer hasta que cambia la cara]_

**Ale**: ¿Esto debe de ser una broma? ¿Quién en su sano juicio pagaría esa cantidad de dinero?

**Lily**: No se, quienes lo tienen a raudales…

**Ale**: Es que con ese dinero, no solo pagaríamos todo este año sino el que viene… y aún nos sobraría…

**Lily**: Si, y tendríamos libres nuestros ahorros… además que si nos mudamos con los chicos no pagaríamos más renta…

**Ale**: Si, pero que tal que nos enojáramos… digo no podríamos decir allí se ven. Porque los tendríamos que ver a fuerza.

**Lily**: Pues eso si, pero si nos quedamos aquí, te imaginas a todos los del pasillo, digo nuestra vecina es una pesada… no nos deja hacer un ruido después de las once… ¿crees que soportaría todo lo del proyecto?

[_Ale niega con la cabeza y continúa leyendo el contrato_]

**Ale**: Vaya, Anthony no mentía, si nos van a dar parte de las regalías… eso quiere decir que durante los próximos no se cinco años no tendríamos que preocuparnos por dinero…

**Lily**: La verdad es que estoy llegando a mi límite… se que tal vez me arrepienta de aceptar esto, pero me arrepentiré más si no lo hago… creo que voy a firmar…

**Ale**: Siii, yo también…

[_Se ve que las dos están leyendo detenidamente el contrato con un bolígrafo en la mano, cambia la imagen y se a Anthony y a Archie que están tocando a la puerta de un apartamento_]

**Anthony**: ¿Estas seguro que esta?

**Archie**: Ya te dije que si, que le hablé antes de venir…

**Anthony**: ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

**Archie**: No lo creo, la verdad Anthony que debiste dejar que los ejecutivos hicieran esto…

**Anthony**: Si y ya creo que los hubieran mandado a freír espárragos en ese momento… venir nosotros a pedírselos es como que más personal y lo hacemos difícil de rechazar

**Archie**: Si, y aunque te burlaste de mi estrategia fue la única que funcionó con Ale y Lily…

**Anthony**: Ya sabía que me lo ibas a echar en cara…

**Archie**: Es que no debiste burlarte…

[_Se abre la puerta y se ve a Perla que lleva un mandil_]

**Perla**: Sorry chicos, pero no podía dejar esa salsa a medio cocinar, tenía que terminar de reducirse antes de sacarla del fuego…

**Anthony**: Mmmm que bien huele…

**Perla**. Pasen y prueben… necesito catadores…

**Archie**: ¡Vaya! En realidad huele bien…

**Perla**: Ayyy ¿los están grabando? Digo tú también puedes pasar…

[_Todos pasan y entran al pequeño departamento y se sientan en las sillas que dan a la barra que separa la sala de la cocina_]

**Archie**: Wow ¡cuanta comida!

**Perla**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Piensan decirme porque traen a un camarógrafo con ustedes?

**Anthony**: Ahh, eso…

[_Perla la mira con desesperación_]

**Anthony**. Bueno de hecho es el tema del que te veníamos a hablar…

**Perla**: (_niega con la cabeza_) No, no, no… no de nuevo… yo ya había dicho que era demasiado… necesito paz y tranquilidad en este momento… no estoy preparada para estar así otra vez…

**Archie**: Uyyy en serio que lo hacen sonar como si fuera lo peor…

**Perla**: (_alza una ceja_) o sea ¿ya hablaron con Lily y Ale no?

**Anthony**: Si Perla, pero no nos quisieron dar una respuesta clara.

**Perla**: ¿Acaso las culpas? En serio que no… yo no acepto esto ni siquiera tiene que ponerse a discusión…

**Archie**: Pero Perlita, tú siempre habías estado muy abierta con todo esto del proyecto… ¿Por qué ahora no?

**Perla**: Ya se los dije… lo último que necesito ahora es eso…

**Anthony**: Es que no va a ser tan diferente… ya has estado en esto dos años…

**Perla**: Si pero el año pasado no estaba…

[_Se escucha una voz atronadora_]

**Voz**.. ¡Heeeellooooo!

**Perla**: (_hace cara de exasperación_) No tienes que gritar… no estoy sorda

**Isarose**: Hola guapos…

**Archie**: Hola Isa

**Anthony**. ¿Cómo has estado?

**Isarose**: Perliux, puedo utilizar tu vestido rojo… voy a salir esta noche…

**Perla**: Te recuerdo que es Domingo.

**Isarose**: ¿Y que? ¿Por eso no tiene noche?

**Perla**: Haz lo que te pegue la gana… pero no vuelvo a abrirte la puerta si pasan de las doce…

**Isarose**: Uyyy entonces déjame buscar mis llaves…

**Anthony**: Lo dices por ella ¿no?

**Perla**. Si, mira, esta atravesando por una etapa difícil, ella siempre había sido súper tierna… pero creo que esta queriendo desquitarse de su tranquilidad de antaño…

**Archie**: Yo no le veo nada malo a que quiera divertirse…

**Perla**: Pues si, pero a ti no te la encargo tu tía… y a mi sí…

**Anthony**: Yo no le veo impedimento,… es más yo creo que ella estaría encantada de entrar al Proyecto…

[_Perla suspira y luego ve a los dos chicos_]

**Perla**: No me van a dejar tranquila hasta que acepte ¿verdad?

[_Anthony y Archie sonríen_]

**Perla**: Esta bien, acepto… no importa, pero si terminó en un hospital psiquiátrico ustedes me pagaran la cuenta…

**Archie**: De hecho creo que hay una cláusula del contrato donde dice que la HBO nos lo pagará si fuera necesario.

**Perla**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¡Vaya! Eso si que me hace sentir mejor

**Anthony**: Por favor Perlita

**Perla**: esta bien, hablaré con Isa, porque creo que ella también va a tener que firmar…

**Anthony**. Si, eso te lo iba a comentar, porque creo que si ella va a estar viviendo aquí pues va a ser necesario…

**Perla**: Ustedes déjenme hacerlo

**Archie**: ahora si me dejas probar tu salsa…

**Perla**: Ahhh claro… ven…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a Lily y a Ale que están comiendo la sopa_]

**Ale**: ¿Sabes? Ahora que tengamos dinero no echaré de menos estas sopas…

**Lily**: Si… será genial poder comer decentemente de nuevo...

**Ale**: Mi última sopa ramen en muuucho tiempo.

**Lily**: Por cierto, ¿se lo vas a decir a Darren?

**Ale**: No creo que se enoje…

**Lily**: Yo que tú se lo diría…

**Ale**: No hay que ser tan aprensiva.

**Lily**: ¿Acaso no te enojaste porque él no te había dicho lo de la beca?

**Ale**: Si, bueno tienes razón. Pero esto no es lo mismo… solo me voy a cambiar a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

**Lily**: Bueno solo era una sugerencia…

**Ale**: La tomaré en cuenta…

**Lily**: Lo único que no me agrada mucho, es que vamos a vivir con Luis…

**Ale**: Ayyy si lo olvidaba, Luis vive con ellos… Tienes razón

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a los chicos en la camioneta_]

**Anthony**: Bueno solo falta Luis.

**Archie**: Hasta crees que no va a firmar…

**Anthony**: No se, igual y podría negarse…

**Archie**: (_Ríe descaradamente_) Claro que no va a negarse… antes los cerdos vuelan a que él rechacé la oportunidad de hacer dinero fácil.

[_Apaga la camioneta y se bajan de ella, luego suben las escalinatas y llegan a la puerta principal, abren y se ve una lujosa estancia_]

**Anthony**: Bueno es nuestra oportunidad de comprobarlo.

**Archie**: ¿Cuánto apuestas?

**Anthony**: No voy a apostar…

**Archie**: ¿Tienes miedo?

**Anthony**: No seas tonto…

**Archie**: Anda, si tan seguro estas de que no va a aceptar…

**Anthony**: Esta bien… te apuesto 50

**Archie**: Mmmm que poco, pero bueno… esta bien acepto.

**Anthony**: Ok. Entonces aquí estamos…

**Archie**: Hogar dulce Hogar…

[_Anthony lleva los paquetes a la cocina y se ve que Luis entra a la cocina_]

**Luis**: ¡Que hongo! ¿Qué trajeron para comer?

**Archie**: Mira que poca… abuela la tuya… después de comerte toda la despensa…

**Luis**: ¡Oye! Yo no me comí todo… fueron los del club…

**Archie**: No me salgas con lo del club de nuevo… ya te lo habíamos dicho…

**Luis**: Uyy que genio…

**Anthony**: (_lo mira seriamente_) ¿no vas a preguntar nada?

**Luis**: Pero si ya lo hice pero no me respondieron… ¿Qué trajeron de cenar?

**Anthony**: No me refería a eso…

**Luis**: (_pensativo_) mmm, va a venir alguien a cenar y ya me lo habían dicho y ahora no lo recuerdo y me quieren hacer sentir mal porque no lo recuerdo…

**Archie**: Claro que no…

**Luis**: Ahh, entonces no se…

**Anthony**: Allí (_señala hacía la cámara_)

[_Luis se queda mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dice nada_]

**Luis**: No, no se de que hablan…

**Archie**: La cámara… o sea… ¿Qué estas ciego?

**Luis**: Ahhh, de veras… mira traen una cámara…

[_Anthony tuerce los ojos_]

**Anthony**: ¿Y bien?

**Luis**: ¿y bien que?

**Archie**: Ayyy Luis, en serio que a veces pienso que te gusta hacerte el tonto…

**Luis**: Es que no entiendo…

**Anthony**: La cámara Luis, nos están grabando, quieren que volvamos a grabar el proyecto…

**Luis**: Ahhh que bien, y este, yo… digo ellos quieren que yo entre

**Anthony**: Pues si.

**Luis**: ¿Cuánto van a pagar?

**Archie**: Más de lo que pagaron la vez pasada

**Luis**: yo le entro… claro que si

**Archie**: (_mira a Anthony_) Me debes 50…

**Anthony**. Creo que no solo a él le gusta hacer dinero fácil…

**Luis**: ¿Y quien va a hacer de cenar?

**Archie**: Pues supongo que tú porque nosotros ya cenamos…

**Luis**: ¿Cómo que ya cenaron?

**Archie**: Si…

**Luis**: Que mala onda, y no me invitaron…

**Anthony**: Cenamos con Perla…

[_Luis se pone muy serio_]

**Luis**: Esta bien, entiendo, si no querían invitarme, simplemente tenían que decir eso en vez de inventarse lo de que fueron a cenar con Perla…

**Anthony**: (_respira profundo_) Luis, es la verdad, fuimos a cenar con Perla

**Luis**: (_triste_) ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Anthony**: No tenemos motivos para mentirte.

**Luis**: Creo que ya se me quito el hambre…

[_Archie y Anthony se miran a la cara_]

**Anthony**: Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir…

[_Se oye que alguien toca el timbre_]

**Archie**: ¿Esperas a alguien?

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si, por eso dije que me iba a dormir…

[_Anthony se acerca al interfon_]

**Anthony**: ¿Quién es?

**Voces**: Somos Ale… y Lily

[_Anthony hace una cara de sorpresa_]

**Anthony**: Suban… (_aprieta un botón_)

**Archie**: (_con incredulidad_) ¿Son Ale y Lily?

**Anthony**. Si, en serio que esto si no me lo esperaba.

[_Alguien toca a la puerta y Anthony la abre, se ve a Lily y a Ale un poco emocionadas_]

**Ale**: Hola…

**Lily**: ¿Cómo han estado?

**Archie**: Lily nos vimos hace unas horas… estamos igual que entonces

**Ale**: Me alegro.

[_Las dos pasan a la estancia y los dos chicos las miran con interés, ellas se miran a la cara pero no dicen nada_]

**Anthony**: ¿Y a que debemos el honor de su visita?

**Ale**. Bueno…

**Lily**: Pues es que decidimos… ya saben…

**Archie**: (_abriendo los ojos_) ¿Van a entrar al proyecto?

**Ale**: (_se encoge de hombros_) Pues si…

[_Anthony sonríe abiertamente y Lily le pasa la carpeta, Anthony las revisa y ve que los contratos están firmados_]

**Anthony**: Chicas esto es genial, muchas gracias…

**Lily**: Si bueno, lo estuvimos pensando y creemos que es lo mejor…

**Archie**: Que bien... y respecto

[_Anthony finge una tos_]

**Ale**: A lo de mudarnos ¿dices?

**Archie**: Si, de eso les iba a preguntar…

**Lily**: Mira no se si será buena idea…

**Archie**: ¡Oh Vamos! Tienen que aceptar…

**Ale**: Pues si, también pensamos en los inconvenientes de quedarnos en el dorm y pues dado que tenemos unos vecinos bastante quejumbrosos pues pensamos que…

**Archie**: (_muy alegre_) ¿Van a mudarse?

**Lily**: Si, al menos durante el mes que dure el proyecto…

[_Archie hace una señal de triunfo con la mano_]

**Anthony**: Esto va a ser genial, ya lo verán… es más si quieren escoger sus cuartos de una vez, mañana mandamos por sus cosas y todo va a estar muy bien… se los prometo.

**Ale**: ¿Quieren que nos mudemos ya?

**Anthony**. Pues estaría bien… digo aquí hay de todo y pues podemos mandar a Oliver a que traiga algo de su ropa para que se cambien mañana…

**Lily**: Yo diría que es algo apresurado…

**Anthony**. Lily por si no te diste cuenta ya nos están grabando, eso quiere decir que el proyecto ya inicio… y pues mientras más pronto mejor ¿no?

**Ale**. Vale nos quedamos de una vez…

**Lily**: ¡Ale!

**Ale**: Que sentido tiene esperarnos a mañana, además ya es tarde y así de una vez vemos donde nos vamos a quedar…

**Lily**: Esta bien, creo que no queda más remedio.

[_Los chicos las escoltan hasta las habitaciones y les dan dos habitaciones que están pegadas_]

**Archie**: Espero que les gusten… yo… digo nosotros nos retiramos a dormir…

**Lily**: Gracias…

**Anthony**: Buenas noches…

[_Lily y Ale los observan mientras caminan por el pasillo que los lleva a sus cuartos_]

**Lily**: ¿Crees que hicimos bien?

**Ale**: No lo se, pero ya estamos aquí ¿no?

**Lily**. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en lo que dijo Anthony.

**Ale**: ¿De que?

**Lily**. Que el proyecto ya inicio…

**Fin episodio 1**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Keep on Movin' de Five _


	2. Chapter 2

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 2**

**Se repite la historia**

[_Apenas una luz se lograba colar por las ventanas iluminando tenuemente el apartamento en el cual dormían todos aun. La cocina se divisa a un lado de la toma y el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones también.]_

[_Se escucha el ruido de alguna puerta que se abre, y la toma cambia directamente hacia el pasillo. Una alborotada y rubia melena se asoma entre las penumbras y poco a poco se va distinguiendo quien se viene acercando. El joven y guapo rubio saluda levemente con la mano en dirección de la cámara y se vuelve a meter a la habitación.]_

[_Seguido de esto, otro joven de cabellera negra y anteojos se acerca por la parte de atrás de la cámara y voltea brevemente y sonríe. Entra en la cocina y desaparece de la visión nuevamente. La toma cambia hacia la cocina automáticamente y se puede ver al chico de cabellos negros tomando una manzana de la mesa y poniéndola en una bolsa de papel. Acto seguido, una chica de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una cola de caballo entra en la cocina_.]

**Ale**: ¡Hi, Stear! ¿Cómo estás? (_lo saluda mientras toma igualmente una manzana de la mesa y la empieza a morder)_

**Stear**: Hola Ale… (_La mira algo sorprendido__)_ ¡Oh Ale! Por un momento olvide que estabas aquí…

**Ale**: bueno pues la verdad yo también lo olvide, casi me caigo de la cama esta mañana. _(Los dos ríen_)

**Stear**: Por cierto, Esta mañana oí que tocaron el timbre, ¿no sabes quién era?

**Ale**: bueno, a juzgar por mi reloj, aun es de mañana, son apenas las 8:30, (_ríe sarcásticamente_) pero si se quién era, producción mando nuestras maletas.

**Stear**: oh, sí es cierto…

**Ale**: pero de todas formas pienso ir por la tarde para asegurarme que nos mandaron todo.

**Stear**: si es lo mejor...

**Ale**: bueno, nos vemos luego, tengo que volar… o llegare tarde

**Stear**: te llevaría, pero no creo que desees viajar en mi bici

**Ale**: (_riendo_) no, creo que no sería muy cómodo. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

**Stear**: si, cuídate…

[_Ale sale de la toma, y Stear se queda ordenando su mochila, mientras tanto el joven de rubios cabellos entra_]

**Archie**: ¡hey bro! (_se sienta y recuesta su cabeza en la mesa_)

**Stear**: ¿qué tienes?

**Archie**: Me duele la cabeza…

**Stear**: umm, que mas es nuevo... ¿acaso tomaste nuevamente anoche?

**Archie**: No, claro que no… ¿porque supones luego que si me duele la cabeza es porque tome?

**Stear**: pues, porque no supongo que fue porque te quedaste estudiando toda la noche, en serio Archie, no sé cómo es que pasas las clases, a este paso nunca te vas a graduar. (_Termina de guardar todo en su mochila_)

**Archie**: oye Stear (_se para lentamente mientras ordena sus cabellos, y lo mira seriamente_) ¿porque no eres más zen? Cálmate, a ese paso, no creo que vivas mucho tiempo eh. Bueno, me voy… (_Se levanta y retira rápidamente_)

**Stear**: (_toma su mochila y se va caminando tras él_) ¡Ser, mas zen! ¿En serio? ¡Soy muy zen! Más de lo que crees, y tú deberías… (_Se pierden las voces mientras van saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la salida_)

[_La cocina y el pasillo se vuelven a ver vacíos, pero no por mucho tiempo. La puerta de al fondo, se abre de par en par, y otro chico de cabello rubio, aunque más corto, sale ya completamente vestido y se dirige a la cocina. Nuevamente la toma se cambia automáticamente.]_

**Anthony**: (_se sienta en la mesa y saluda hacia la cámara_) Buenos días… día 2 de grabaciones oficiales. Y pues, las chicas ya se mudaron anoche, y me pareció oír que sus cosas arribaron esta mañana, supongo que estarán contentas, y pues, supongo que ya todos se fueron porque no escucho nada. Ah sí… los de producción, Rocky y Sal, pienso salir en media hora, así que estén listos. Ok. Si… ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah sí! Lily y Ale por fin aceptaron nuestra oferta de vivir aquí, y me imagino se fueron ya temprano, me pareció oír a Stear y a Archie no hace más de 10 minutos, pero definidamente ya no están (_mira hacia alrededor_) al menos mi día de hoy no es tan pesado, mi clase de landscape es hasta las 12… (_Un ruido estruendoso lo interrumpe súbitamente y una chica entra en la cocina corriend_o)

**Lily**: ¡Dios mío! ¡Me quede dormida! Como es posible… (_Empieza a abrir los gabinetes como buscando algo_)

**Anthony**: buenos… días… Lily

**Lily**: (_se voltea sorprendida mientras agarra una caja de cereal_) ¡Anthony! (_da un mal paso y se tropieza, cayendo en el suelo, junto con el contenido de la caja de cereal_)

**Anthony**: (_se levanta rápidamente_) ¡Lily! (_Le ofrece la mano y la ayuda a levantarse_) ¿Estás bien?

**Lily**: (_se agacha a recoger el cereal del suelo_) ¡no, por supuesto que no estoy bien! Te juro que esto solo me pasa a mi… ¡mira que desastre hice y no llevo ni un día entero viviendo aquí!

**Anthony**: ya, no te preocupes, (_regresa con un recogedor y una escoba_) yo te ayudo, permíteme.

**Lily**: (_Se sienta visiblemente consternada_) gracias Anthony… pero, yo debería hacer eso…

**Anthony**: (_termina de recoger todo y se sienta también)_ ya, no te preocupes, ya está. ¿Quieres café?

**Lily**: si, me encantaría…

**Anthony**: (_Saca de uno de los gabinetes los filtros y el café y empieza colocarlos en la cafetera)_ espero que te guste regular.

**Lily**: si, supongo que no tendrás especial con vainilla…

**Anthony**: supones bien… (_Prende la cafetera)_ si quieres lo podemos comprar…

**Lily**: si, sería buena idea ir de compras de todas formas ¿no?

**Anthony**: me parece bien, voy a enviarle a todos un mensaje de texto, así nos juntamos todos en Shaws.

**Lily**: ¿Por qué en Shaws?

**Anthony**: pues porque queda más cerca… ¿a dónde van ustedes?

**Lily**: pues, a city market pero supongo que Shaws está bien, producción paga ¿no?

**Anthony**: si, creo que si… no importa de todas formas… entonces, ¿nos vemos, como a eso de las 7?

**Lily**: ahh… ssiii, 7 dijiste… que tal si es más, ¿como 7 y media?

**Anthony**: bueno… ah mira, ya está el café (_se para a tomar dos tazas_) ¿cuántas de azúcar le pones?

**Lily**: (_lo mira exasperada_) no te preocupes yo lo haré sola… (_Se sirve el café y le pone azúcar_) Pensándolo bien me lo llevare en mi termo, ya voy tarde para mi clase de todas formas (_sale de la cocina, mientras Anthony sigue preparando su café_)

**Anthony**: (_traba los ojos_) quien las entiende… (_Se sienta y toma lentamente el café_)

**Lily**: (_Entra de vuelta en la cocina, pasa su café al termo_) Bueno, gracias por el café… nos vemos.

**Anthony**: Hey, Lily, espera…

**Lily**: (_se detiene_) si…

**Anthony**: ¿todo bien? Te siento molesta

**Lily**: si, digo no, no te preocupes, nos vemos a las 7… ciao ciao (_Sale rápidamente)_

**Anthony**: ¿que no dijiste 7 y media? Lily… (_Se para y camina a la salida_) ¡Lily!

[La puerta se cierra, y Anthony se queda solo nuevamente]

**Anthony**: (_mira nuevamente a la cámara_) ahh… y bueno, veremos que mas pasa hoy. Creo que será mejor salir temprano. Así que nos vemos.

[_Saluda a la cámara y sale de la cocina, se le ve entrar a la habitación y salir nuevamente con su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta, se ve el elevador que lleva hasta el piso de abajo y del elevador sale Albert y varias personas detrás de él_]

**Albert:** Anthony, ven vamos adentro…

**Anthony:** Tengo clases tío…

**Albert:** Esto es importante, de hecho deberían estar todos, pero se nos hizo un poco tarde…

**Anthony:** (_Con cara de decepción_) Si no hay más remedio…

[_Entran de nuevo y van a la sala y Anthony se sienta junto con el resto_]

**Albert:** Se que era muy importante para que grabaran esta temporada tener un personal con quienes se sientan confiados, y pues la tía Elroy…

**Anthony:** (_alza una ceja_) ¿La tía Elroy? No se que sea, pero presiento que no me va a gustar…

**Albert:** ¿podrías esperar a que termine la frase?

**Anthony:** Es que nunca es una buena frase cuando empieza con "la tía Elroy"…

**Albert.** ¿Me vas a dejar terminar?

[_Anthony asiente con la cabeza_]

**Albert:** La tía Elroy pensaba mandar a gente que ella contrataría, sin embargo, me le he adelantado, así que he contratado a otras personas, se que no exactamente gente que ustedes eligieron pero confío en que harán un excelente trabajo y por otra parte no estarán incómodos con ellos.

[_Anthony suelta un resoplido_]

**Albert:** Primero quiero presentarte a la directora del proyecto, supongo que no la conoces de vista pero si conoces su trabajo, ella es Sophia Coppola.

**Anthony:** Si, con razón se me hacía conocida… admiro mucho su trabajo Directora Coppola…

**Sophia:** Llámame Sophia, vamos a estar mucho tiempo trabajando juntos así que no seas tan formal conmigo.

**Anthony:** Esta bien Sophia, me alegro de que así sea.

**Albert:** El productor, bueno pues pensé en alguien joven como ustedes con quien pudieran compartir ideas, esta temporada será su tercera, así que ya saben que cosas se dan fácil y cuales no, así que él es Colin Hanks.

**Anthony:** ¿Es tu padre…?

**Colin:** Si, mi padre es Tom Hanks, aunque…

**Anthony:** Si, perdón, supongo que no te gusta que te comparen con él…

[El muchacho se sonroja un poco]

**Anthony:** No te preocupes, también he visto tus películas, me agrada lo que has hecho…

**Colin:** Pues gracias, se que no soy tan conocido, pero espero serlo algún día…

**Anthony:** Si, supongo que lo conseguirás.

**Albert:** Pues si, y pues en lugar de Rocky y Sal, pues aquí estos tres chicos… que creo que conoces...

[Anthony observa con detenimiento a los cuatro chicos y luego sonríe]

**Anthony:** Ustedes son… los hermanos de Dorothy… tu eres (_Anthony parece hacer un poco de esfuerzo_) Ricky… ¿cierto?

**Ricky:** Si, y George mi hermano pequeño, bueno… ya no tan pequeño…

[_Un muchacho alto lleno de pecas y pelirrojo ríe y saluda con un gesto a Anthony]_

**Ricky:** Y ellos son mis amigos, Winston y Harold…

**Anthony:** ¿Cuatro? ¿Es que vamos a necesitar tantos camarógrafos?

**Sophia:** (_mira seria a Anthony_) En realidad yo creo que necesitamos más, sin embargo ellos me han prometido que lograran sacar el trabajo sin problemas, si llegará el momento de necesitar más, Sal y Rocky entrarían a cubrirlos.

**Anthony:** Lo siento es que siempre habían sido menos…

**Sophia:** Tenemos que tener en cuenta de que ahora cubriremos dos casas, ya que en el departamento de Perla deberá haber una persona de planta.

**Anthony:** Perla, cierto, lo olvidaba…

**Albert:** Como podrás ver hemos escogido personas con quien te sentirás a gusto.

**Anthony:** Si, muchas gracias, creo que estoy bastante satisfecho con el "crew"

[_Se escucha que se abre una puerta y todos giran la cabeza, se escucha mucho ruido y luego alguien que camina, luego se ve a Luis que esta entrando a la sala, todo despeinado y aún con pijama_]

**Anthony:** Buenos días…

**Luis:** Ayy Man, se me olvidó poner el despertador… otra vez voy a llegar tarde a clases…

**Anthony:** Luis (_señala al equipo de grabación_)

**Luis:** Ahh, hola, ¿Cómo están? (_agita la mano y se va a la cocina_)

**Anthony:** Bueno tío, si no hay mas pendientes creo que me voy, se hace tarde. (_Se levanta)_

**Albert:** No ya puedes irte, nosotros tenemos aun detalles que arreglar.

**Anthony:** OK con permiso _(se asoma a la cocina)_ Luis, ¿vienes?

**Luis:** Ahh si claro, deja me cambio (_agarra un plátano y sale corriendo mientras se lo come_)

**Anthony:** solo te esperare cinco minutos si no estas listo me voy.

[_Se escucha que tocan la una puerta, Anthony va a abrir_]

**Isarose:** ¡Hola Anthony!¡ Que bueno que todavía no te vas ¡(_entra apresurada_) Me quede dormida, Perla no me despertó, parece que se enojo porque llegué tarde anoche y se llevó el coche, ¿ me podrías llevar?

**Anthony: **Claro que si, nada mas esperamos que venga Luis y nos vamos.

**Isarose:** Gracias Anthony, eres un sol (_mira a la gente en la sala_) Ah, disculpen no los había visto, buenos días.

**Todos:** Buenos días.

[_En ese momento llega Luis apresurado_]

**Luis.** Listo, hola Isa ¿y Perla? (_emocionado_)

**Isarose:** Hola Luis, pues me imagino que ya llego a la escuela. Me dejó.

**Luis:** (_decepcionado_)Ah, pensé que venia contigo.

**Anthony:** Bueno ya vamonos o no llegamos a tiempo a la segunda clase.

[_Los tres salen del departamento, llegan al estacionamiento donde esta la camioneta de Anthony, este abre la puerta del lado del copiloto para que Isa suba. Luis y Ricky suben atrás y los otros camarógrafos suben a otra camioneta para seguirlos. Anthony sube y parten rumbo al campus_]

**Isarose:** Oye Anthony ¿es necesario tanta cámara?

**Anthony:** Si. según dijeron deberían ser más pero por lo pronto habrá dos para seguir a los chicos y dos para las chicas, que son los mismos que estarán de guardia en cada departamento por si alguien sale. El es Ricky (_señala hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar_)

**Isarose:** Si que hay producción. Hola Ricky (_le saluda por el retrovisor_)

**Luis:** Oye Isa ¿Cómo ha estado Perlita?

**Isarose:** Pues bien, pero ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? ¿Tan mal terminaron?

**Luis:** Pues no se. Según yo, no, pero desde que rompimos ya casi no me habla y la extraño.

**Isarose:** Ah, que mala onda por ti, la verdad, ella esta muy bien.

[_Llegan al campus, los chicos bajan primero de la camioneta_]

**Anthony: **(_Abre la puerta del lado del copiloto_) Bueno ya llegamos, Isa te llego el mensaje de texto que mande.

**Isarose:** Si claro e imagino que a Perla también, de todas maneras le recordare que hay que ir de compras por parte de la producción. Entonces nos vemos en la tarde chicos. Bye y gracias otra vez por traerme (_se aleja seguida por Winston y Harold. Ricky y George se han quedado con los chicos_)

[_Anthony y Luis se han quedado viéndola por unos momentos_]

**Luis: **Ah que belleza de mujer, tan bella como la prima. Si no fuera porque yo amo a Perlita ya andaría tras ella.

**Anthony: **(_lo mira algo molesto_) Ni se te ocurra Luís, no queremos mas líos.

**Luis:** ¿que? Ya te dije que yo sigo queriendo a Perlita por eso respeto a Isa, pero por tu reacción tal parece que la quieres para ti (_se ríe_).

**Anthony: **(_nervioso_)Este…yo…te lo digo por el bien del proyecto.

**Luis: **(_saca algunas cosas de la camioneta y luego lo mira_) No puedes negar que te gusta, digo a quien no, si esta preciosa. Yo que tú le llegaba antes que me la ganen.

**Anthony: **(_toma su mochila de la camioneta y cierra la puerta_) em… ya vamonos, es tarde.

[_Las clases transcurren con normalidad, al dar las 7 pm ya se encuentran todos reunidos frente al mall donde harán las compras_.]

**Archie:** Y bien, ¿que esperamos para entrar? (_pregunta ansioso_)

**Anthony:** Albert me pidió que los esperáramos aquí.

**Stear:** ¿Los?

**Anthony:** Si parece que aprovechando que estamos todos va a presentar al resto del equipo de producción del Proyecto a los demás.

**Ale:** ¿no me digas que regresa Diego?

**Lily:** (_arruga la nariz_) Ay espero que no porque no lo quiero ver ni en pintura, según el estaba tan enamorado de mi y tan pronto nos separamos se fue con la Camila esa.

**Perla:** (_enojada_) Uyy si, todos son iguales.

**Archie:** (_indignado_) ¡Oye! Siquiera espera que nos vayamos.

**Luis:** Yo no, yo te sigo esperando Perlita.

**Perla:** (_lo ignora_) ¿Quiénes serán?

**Isarose:** Pues Diego no es, yo vi a algunas personas esta mañana en el depa de los chicos pero como ya era tarde no me fije bien quienes eran pero estoy segura que Diego no estaba.

**Stear**: Bueno ya dejen hablar a Anthony.

**Ale:** Si cierto, anda dinos quienes son.

[_Anthony esta a punto de decir algo cuando llegan dos camionetas de una descienden Albert y Sophia y de la otra Colin_]

**Albert:** Hola chicos, por fin los encontramos a todos. Miren les presento a la directora de la tercera temporada: Sophia Coppola y al productor Colin Hanks contratados por la HBO especialmente para este trabajo.

[_Todos van saludando de mano a los recién llegados, cuando Colin toma la mano de Isa se queda como hechizado por la belleza de la chica, los demás se dan cuenta y se les quedan viendo_]

**Colin:** (_le sigue sosteniendo la mano_)Mm…mucho gusto señorita…

**Isarose:** Isarose, pero todos me dicen Isa. Igualmente, es un gusto conocerlo. (_Sonríe entre apenada y divertida_) Me devuelve mi mano por favor.

**Colin**: (_apenado_) Oh si, discúlpeme. Llámeme Colin.

**Isarose:** Ok Colin, pero con la condición que no me siga hablando de usted, sino lo mismo haré.

**Colin:** Correcto, Isa.

**Lily:** (_emocionada_) entonces, eres hijo de Tom Hanks, me encantan sus películas.

**Ale:** Bueno a mi la verdad no todas. "El Código da Vinci" es un…

**Perla:** _(jala a Ale_ ) Shh no vayas a meter la pata, recuerda que es el productor.

**Ale: **Ah (_rie_) no te preocupes que parece que ni oyó lo que dije por estar mirando a Isa.

**Luis:** (_en voz baja_) Ves Anthony, te la van a ganar (_sonríe maliciosamente al ver que Anthony no les despega la vista. Luego voltea a ver a Stear y suelta una carcajada_)

**Archie:** Y bueno ¿y tu de que te ríes?

**Luis:** Es que me acabo de dar cuenta que Stear y Colin se parecen mucho.

**Stear:** (_se ajusta los anteojos_) Solo que sea porque los dos usamos lentes.

**Lily:** Oye si es cierto, si hasta parecen gemelos (_se rie_)

**Ale:** Claro, no me había dado cuenta hasta pero ahora que los veo juntos si se parecen muchísimo.

**Perla:** Si, yo opino igual. (_Se dirige a donde esta Sophia hablando con Albert_) Oye Sophia ¿eres prima de Nicolas Cage?

**Sophia:** Si, ¿Por qué?

**Perla:** Ay es que tu primo me encanta, a ver cuando nos lo presentas ¿no?

**Lily:** Si a mi también. Me encanto en "Un Ángel Enamorado"

**Sophia:** No lo creo posible pues se encuentra muy ocupado filmando una película en Europa.

**Ale:** Que lastima, me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

**Isarose:** (_Se acerca y Colin la sigue_) Pues si siempre es emocionante conocer a una estrella de Hollywood.

**Colin:** (_sonriente_) Si quieres te presento a mi papá.

**Anthony:** (_para si_) Y eso que no le gusta que le mencionen de quien es hijo.

**Archie:** (_lo oye_) Si verdad, con tal de tener la atención de las chicas se le olvida ese detalle.

**Isarose:** Ay la verdad yo preferiría conocer a Orlando Bloom ¿Lo conoces?

**Colin:** No.

**Isarose:** Ah que pena, es el único actor que realmente me interesa conocer. Tiene mucho talento y es tan lindo, digo por lo que he visto en sus entrevistas se nota que es un gran chico. Me encanta.

**Colin: **(_se queda mudo_) Ah.

**Albert:** Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, los dejo en buenas manos chicos.

**Anthony:** Hasta luego tío.

**Archie:** (_muy sonriente_) Bueno vamonos a comprar.

**Stear:** Si vamos, tengo algunos pendientes de la escuela, así que entre mas pronto terminemos mejor.

**Perla:** ¿Y podemos comprar todo lo que queramos?

**Isarose:** ¿ropa, accesorios, libros…?

**Colin:** Claro todo lo que necesiten.

**Lily:** Yupiii, vamos chicas a las boutiques.

**Ale:** Si vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

[_Todos se van a las tiendas y después de varias horas ya tienen todo en las camionetas que los llevaran de regreso, solo falta Archie que sale al final con varios paquetes_]

**Anthony: **(_desesperado_) Apúrate, te tardas otro poco y te dejamos.

**Archie:** (_muy tranquilo_) Si ni me tarde, además me faltaron varias prendas de medirme, sino me quedan tendré que regresar a cambiarlas.

**Stear:** (_enojado_) Ya vamonos, tengo mucho que estudiar.

**Ale:** Que bárbaro, te tardas mas que nosotras.

**Lily:** Si y nos tiene aquí como entupidos esperándolo.

**Archie:** Lily, no te enojes. Uno tiene que cuidar su imagen y más cuando empecemos a promocionar el Proyecto, tenemos que ir presentables.

**Isarose:** Ah estoy cansadísima, creo que por la desvelada de ayer.

**Perla:** Si yo también estoy cansada, (_suplicante_)ya vamonos.

[_Archie, Stear, Luis y Ricky se van con Anthony en su camioneta. Lily, Ale, Sophia y George se suben a una de las camionetas de la producción y Perla, Isa se van con Colin y los otros camarógrafos Harold y Winston en la camioneta más grande_.]

[_La toma cambia, los primeros en llegar son los chicos, se bajan y Luis se queda parado en la puerta_]

**Anthony:** ¿Qué pasa, Luis?

**Luis:** Voy a esperar a Perlita, no vaya a ser que ese mono se las lleve a otro lado.

**Archie:** Ay Luis, ya acéptalo. Perla ya ni te voltea a ver.

**Stear:** Si mejor ya olvida todo y sigue sin ella.

**Luis:** No puedo man. La voy a cuidar aunque ella no quiera.

[_Llega la camioneta donde vienen Lily y Ale que se bajan junto con el camarógrafo_]

**Ale:** Hasta pronto Sophia, a ver si luego seguimos platicando.

**Lily:** Si de que se siente ir a los Oscares y todo eso.

**Sophia: **(_se asoma por la ventanilla_) Claro, las veo luego. Adiós chicos.

**Todos: **Adiós

**Ale:** ¿y ahora que se traen? ¿Por que están todos aquí afuera?

**Lily:** tal pareciera que nos están checando.

**Anthony:** Es que Luis se empeño en esperar a Perla y le hacemos compañía.

[_Llega la última camioneta de ella baja Colin para abrir la puerta por donde salen Perla e Isa_]

**Archie:** Ya llego por quien llorabas Luis.

**Stear:** Ya hermano no lo molestes. Mejor ya vamonos para adentro que hay que estudiar.

**Archie:** Ah y yo tengo mucha ropa que medirme tranquilamente, sin presiones. Anthony ¿te quedas?

**Anthony:** Si yo al rato voy, me quedo a esperar a Luis.

**Lily:** Nosotras también entramos, ¿vamos Ale?

**Ale.** Si ya es tardísimo y no he terminado un reporte para una de mis clases de mañana.

[_Archie, Stear, Ale y Lily entran al edificio con sus paquetes. Perla se acerca bostezando. Isa viene atrás hablando con Colin que trae algunos paquetes de las compras. Anthony y Luis se quedan mirándolos_]

**Perla:** Anthony, ¿que hacen todavía aquí? Pensamos que ya todos estarían dentro.

**Anthony:** (_sin dejar de ver a los que vienen atrás_) Pues acaban de entrar, nosotros también ya nos íbamos.

**Luis:** (_viendo a Perla_) Yo no…

**Anthony:** Si Luis, ya íbamos a entrar cuando los vimos llegar.

**Isarose:** Gracias por ayudarnos con los paquetes Colin, pero no era necesario. No son tantos como los de Archie (ríe)

**Colin:** No hay problema. No iba a dejar que dos bellas damas cargaran con todo esto.

[_Suena un celular, es el de Colin. Le da los paquetes a Luis para contestar_]

**Colin:** ¿Eh? Si claro ya voy para allá. (_Cuelga y se le ve algo desanimado_) Bueno el deber me llama, tengo que irme ya. (_Va a la camioneta y trae más bolsas y cajas que entrega a Luis_)

**Isarose:** No te preocupes, ya llegamos y nosotras podemos llevar todo esto dentro.

**Anthony:** Si además Luis y yo las podemos ayudar. (_Toma algunos paquetes de las manos de Luis_)

**Luis (**_asomando la cara tras la torre de paquetes_) Claro.

**Perla:** ok , entonces caminado chicos que me caigo de sueño.

**Colin:** Bueno, espero que podamos seguir platicando en otra ocasión. Hasta pronto (_se sube la camioneta y arranca_)

**Anthony:** (_algo serio_) Parece muy simpático.

**Isarose:** ¿Quién? ¿Colin? Para nada es un empalagoso. (_Voltea a la cámara y sonríe apenada_) oops las cámaras…Que sueño tengo (_bosteza_). Fue un lunes muy pesado.

**Anthony:** Ah (_ríe_) empalagoso.

[_Los cuatro siguen caminando hacia el departamento de Perla. Llegan a la puerta, Perla abre_]

**Perla:** Pásenle, pueden dejar eso en la sala (_señala la mesa de centro_)

**Isarose:** Gracias por la ayuda chicos, la verdad pudimos traerlos nosotras. No son tantos paquetes.

**Luis:** (_sarcástico_) No que va.

**Anthony:** (_sonríe_) No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos. Vamonos Luis.

**Luis:** Adiós Isa… Adiós Perlita.

**Anthony.** Hasta mañana chicas.

**Perla.** Adiós.

**Isarose:** Bye, que descansen. (_Cierra la puerta_).

[_Ahora en la toma se observa la habitación de Anthony, el llega y se sienta frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony:** Ah, (_estira los brazos_) apenas termino el segundo día de grabaciones. Todos nos emocionamos con las compras y terminamos hasta muy tarde. Bueno Archie fue el que mas compro, casi nos corren de las tiendas (_ríe divertido_), apenas y termine mis trabajos para las clases de mañana. Hay algo que me inquieta, Luis me dejo pensando cuando me dijo que a mi me gustaba Isa. La verdad no lo puedo negar, si me gusta y hoy que la vi con Colin no se que sentí. Tal vez temo que mi amiga se aleje como Ale y Lily que están tan distantes últimamente o como dice Luis tal vez sea temor que otro llegue y… Pero bueno ya veremos que pasa. (_Apaga la luz_).

**FIN EPISODIO 2**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Beautiful Girls de Sean Kingston ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor***_


	3. Chapter 3

**PROYECTO ANTHONIMIA III**

EPISODIO 3

_**Una noche agitada.**_

[_El reloj marca las cinco de la mañana pero se comienza a escuchar mucho ruido en la habitación, Anthony despierta, y se ve una persona que pasa a su lado, Anthony se levanta rápidamente muy asustado_]

**Anthony:** (_prende la luz_) ¿Pero que rayos?

**Hombre**: ¿Te despertamos?

**Anthony**: ¿Quién rayos es usted?

**Hombre**: No se enoje, yo solo cumplo ordenes…

**Anthony**: ¿Ordenes? ¿De quien o que?

[_Se escucha un grito ensordecedor_]

**Anthony**: ¿Ale? ¿Lily?

[_Anthony sale corriendo de la habitación y se ve un montón de personas por toda la casa, cargando cables, taladros y escaleras de mano, Anthony gira su cabeza y mira a Ale que golpea con una pantufla a uno de los hombres_]

**Ale**: ¡Pervertido! Salga de aquí… Y no se le ocurra volver a entrar.

**Muchacho**: Yo, … ayy,.. yo solo cumplo… ayyy, ordenes..

**Ale**: Pues vaya y moleste a su abuela…

**Archie**: ¿Podría alguien decirme que hace toda esta gente aquí? ¿Y quien los dejo entrar?

**Luis**: Yo los deje entrar…

**Anthony**: Pero…

**Luis**: Oye, vinieron con el productor y me enseñaron su gafete y todo…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¿Y al menos te explicaron de que se trata todo esto?

**Luis**: Pues que van a instalar cámaras por toda la casa y pues, me dijeron que todo estaba en el contrato.

**Anthony**: (_se queda callado unos segundos_) ¿Qué es eso que se escucha?

**Archie**: Creo que es el teléfono

[_Anthony se acerca al teléfono lo toma y se lleva el auricular a la oreja y se tapa la otra para disminuir el ruido que hay a su alrededor_]

**Anthony**: Perla… si… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Aquí pasa exactamente lo mismo?... lo se… lo lamento, no sabía nada… si, yo te marco después..

[_Anthony cuelga el teléfono_]

**Archie**: ¿Era Perla?

**Anthony**: Si, dice que también llegaron a su casa con todo este escándalo…

**Hombre**. Perdón, pero vamos a tener que cortar la energía eléctrica y el gas por unas horas…

**Archie**: (_enojado_) ¿Por unas horas?

**Hombre**. Si es necesario para instalar las cámaras… y el cuarto de control.

**Anthony**: Esta bien, no quiero saber más, me voy al gym para bañarme allí..

**Archie**: Te acompaño

**Ale**: Creo que yo también… ¿Lily vienes?

[_Lily quien también esta despierta por todo el ruido asiente con la cabeza y se apaga la imagen_]

[_Es ya casi medianoche, en la toma se ve la habitación de Anthony, el se encuentra leyendo recostado en la cama con solo la lámpara del buró encendida. Levanta la cabeza como si recordara algo_]

**Anthony**: (_mira a la cámara que esta al lado de su cama y luego se ve de frente_) Hoy fue un día muy ajetreado, sus pocas horas se hicieron casi 20 horas, en ese tiempo por el revoloteo que se traían, se olvidaron de mandar cámaras a seguirnos, lo que aunque suene mal fue un gran alivio, aunque ya regresando a la casa y todo se vea normal se que no lo es, porque al voltear hacía el techo puedo ver las cámaras que han colocado no solo en mi cuarto sino en cada cuarto de la casa exceptuando los baños (_ríe un poco_) y pues instalaron el cuarto de control en el cuarto que hasta el día de ayer se utilizaba como cuarto para revelar fotografías.. en fin, el día pasó súper rápido y pues a falta de grabar el diario en la mañana aquí esta el diario. (_vuelve a recostarse y sigue leyendo_)

[_La toma cambia y ahora se observa el interior de la casa de Perla, una chica de lacio cabello castaño claro camina por el corredor en ropa de dormir con una bata encima y cuando entra al estudio la toma se traslada al interior del mismo. Se sienta ante una PC y la enciende_.]

**Isarose**: Que mala es Perla, hoy no me dejo salir de reventón, pero bueno aprovechare para revisar mis mails, que lastima que se extravió mi lap en el vuelo de Italia para acá, ahí estaban todos mis archivos (_se le ve un momento algo triste y pensativa pero inmediatamente vuelve a su habitual sonrisa_)

[_La cámara trata de enfocar la pantalla de la PC pero es imposible, así que la toma enfoca el rostro de la bella chica, de pronto se le ve como se queda leyendo algo con mucho interés, escribe algo, abre los ojos como platos y luego se queda boquiabierta muy sorprendida_].

**Isarose**: ¡ayy es verdad, es él ¡ (_se levanta y sale corriendo, se detiene ante una puerta y la golpea con ambas manos desesperada_) ¡Perla, Perla! ¡Despierta! ¡Es él! ¡Es él, sal rápido!

[Perla abre la puerta enojada, se nota que ya hace rato que se había dormido.]

**Perla**: ay, ¿que quieres Isa? ya sabes que hoy no saldrás, ¿que pasa?( s_e talla los ojos con ambas manos_) ¿De quien hablas? ¿Por qué gritas como loca?

**Isarose**: ¡es Beto! ¡Es Beto! (_toma a Perla de la mano y casi la arrastra por el pasillo mientras corren hacia el estudio_) ¡tienes que verlo o después nadie me creerá!

[_Llegan al estudio, entran y la toma las sigue_.]

**Perla**: (_bosteza y se queda parada con los ojos entrecerrados_) ¿Beto?, ¿que Beto? Yo no conozco a ningún Beto.

**Isarose**: como que ¿que Beto?, Beto Cuevas de la Ley. Míralo, aquí esta en videoconferencia. (_Perla voltea a la pantalla de la PC y se le quita el sueño de sopetón_)

**Perla**: ¡que! Oh my God! si, es él ¿Pero como? (_ahora ella es la que tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa_)

**Isarose**: (_habla apresuradamente casi sin respirar_) pues me lo encontré en el foro de poesía, platicamos un rato, yo pensaba que era un nick , le pregunté que porque usaba ese nombre y me dijo que ese era su nombre real, le dije: entonces eres un homónimo del cantante de la ley y me contestó que no, que era el mismísimo Beto Cuevas, yo no le creía aún y por eso me mandó su webcam para convencerme.

**Perla**: (_da un respingo_) ¿y que esperas para contestarle?, date prisa. Ayy mira que linda sonrisa tiene. (_Mira el monitor con ojos de borrego a medio morir_) Me encantan los chilenos.

**Isarose**: ah jeje con la prisa por ir a avisarte no conecté el micrófono. Listo jeje. Hola otra vez Beto, ¿me escuchas? discúlpame por no creerte, invité a mi prima para que te saludara (_la toma de la mano y la jala hacia la pc_).

[_Se escucha una inconfundible voz, pero por más que se acerca la toma no puede captar la imagen del monitor ya que las chicas tapan la pantalla_.]

**Beto**: si, si te escucho Isa, oye que bella eres y tu prima también.

**Isarose**: (_Se sonroja y ríe tontamente_) jeje gracias.

**Perla**: (_muy emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_) hola Beto encantada de conocerte, yo aun no puedo creerlo, que emoción jeje. (_Da unos brinquitos_) Me cuenta Isa que te encontró en un foro de poesía.

**Beto**: así es, me encanta leer poesía. Pablo Neruda es mi favorito.

**Isarose**: OH si claro y es de Chile además, que bien. A mi también me encantan sus poemas.

**Perla**: Ayy tengo que llamar a Lily y Ale para que vengan, ¿no te importa verdad Beto? Es que a todas nos encanta tu música.

**Isarose**: A él no le molesta, pero a mi si (_Isa hace un puchero para luego soltar la carcajada, luego se ríen los tres_)

**Beto**: por mi no hay problema.

[_Perla se aleja de donde esta la PC y marca desde su celular, habla tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Mientras Isa y Beto siguen hablando de poesía encantados de la vida_.]

[_La toma ahora se traslada a una de las habitaciones de la casa vecina, todo esta oscuro, de repente suena el celular que se encuentra encima de la mesita de noche. Después de un par de minutos por fin alguien contesta la llamada_.]

**Ale**: hello… ¿Perla? ¿Qué pasa, que tienes?... Ah, ¡¿de verdad? ¡Deja le aviso a Lily y vamos corriendo! … bye.

[_Ale se levanta como un resorte, se pone una bata encima de la pijama, las pantuflas, sale y toca insistentemente en la puerta de al lado pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible_.]

**Ale**: (_susurra_)Lily, Lily… despierta… Lily.

[_Lily abre la puerta entre adormilada, enojada y asustada. Ya lleva puesta su bata y sus pantuflas_.]

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasa, se quema todo o que? ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?

**Ale**: (_emocionada_) No pero casi jeje… bueno Perla habló que vayamos a su casa porque están ella e Isa hablando con Beto Cuevas en videoconferencia.

**Lily**: (_enojada_) Estaba dormida, tus chistes no son buenos... así que déjame regresar a dormir (_da media vuelta pero Ale la jala del brazo_).

**Ale**: (_suelta a Lily al ver que se detiene y voltea_ ) Pero en serio, Perla me llamó...

**Lily**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Que? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No es una broma?

**Ale**: espero que no, sino ya verá esa Perla jeje… entonces, ¿vamos?

**Lily**: (_se le ve algo interesada_) Claro, que esperamos yo quiero ver a ese guapísimo rockero.

**Ale**: (_se mira la ropa_) Mmm, pero no me he cambiado

**Lily**: No importa… Beto no va a esperar a que te pongas guapa…

**Ale**: Dijeron que tenía una web cam…

**Lily**: ¿Quieres decir que nos va a ver?

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Tú que crees?

**Lily**: Deja voy a vestirme…

[_Se visten en menos de cinco minutos con lo que hacen mucho ruido y salen las dos ya cambiadas e incluso algo maquilladas, y comienzan a correr por el pasillo que se encuentra casi en penumbras, justo al pasar por el cuarto de Anthony, este abre la puerta_.]

**Lily y Ale**:(_gritan al mismo tiempo_) Ayy Anthony, nos asustaste.

**Anthony**: (_indignado_) ¿Qué?¿Tan feo estoy?

**Lily**: (_zalamera_) no, no es eso, solo que pensamos que no había nadie mas despierto.

**Ale**: (_hablando en voz baja_) si, por eso no prendimos la luz para no despertarlos.

**Anthony**: cuando oí ruido pensé que era Luis, aún no llega y tengo que hablar con él. Y ustedes, ¿se puede saber a donde van a toda prisa? Tienen cara de que las sorprendieron a punto de hacer una travesura (_no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita al verles la cara_).

**Ale**: vamos con Perla es que nos llamó porque… (_Duda un momento y de inmediato continúa_) tiene algo urgente que comunicarnos.

**Lily**: si y si no nos apuramos se va a enojar, vamonos.

[_Dicho esto, continúan con su carrera hacia la puerta principal, la toma las sigue hasta que salen_.]

**Anthony**: (_aún asomándose por la puerta_) Que raro, ¿qué será tan urgente?

**Archie**: (sale de la cocina con un vaso con agua en las manos) ¿Eran las chicas?

**Anthony**: Si

**Archie**: ¿A dónde iban tan arregladas? Es casi medianoche..

**Anthony**: Tienes razón, según ellas van con Perla.

**Archie**: A mi me parecía que iban a una fiesta.

**Anthony**: No se, la verdad es que no quiero parecer el novio celoso.

**Archie**: (alza una ceja) ¿Novio?

**Anthony**: (se sonroja un poco) Novio, hermano, primo, no me malinterpretes…

**Archie**: Entonces piensa mejor antes de hablar.

[_Anthony lo mira muy serio_.]

**Anthony**: En fin, mejor ya me voy a dormir, este Luis no tiene ni para cuando llegar, se a de haber quedado a dormir con sus amigos del club. (_Se pone una mano en la frente_) ¡Ah, casi se me olvida, tengo que grabar el diario!

[_Anthony se va a la habitación_]

**Archie**: (_mascullando_) Si que sabe cambiar de tema.

[_Otra vez la toma se traslada al estudio de la casa de Perla.]_

**Isarose**: Perla ¿Qué te dijo Ale?

**Perla**: que ya vienen, estaba ya dormida, parece que si me creyó porque dijo que traería a Lily.

[_No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Perla fue a abrir y regreso corriendo junto con Lily y Ale_.]

**Lily y Ale**: Hola Isa, ¿es verdad lo que dice Perla?

**Isarose**: Hola chicas, claro miren les presento a Beto, Beto estas son nuestras amigas y ahora vecinas Lily y Ale.

**Beto**: (_se escucha la voz pues ya las chicas se han apostado ante el monitor y la toma no lo puede captar_) encantado de conocer a tantas bellezas.

**Lily**: ahhh que emoción la verdad que si no lo veo, no lo creo. ¡Encantada!

**Ale**: Yo igual que bueno que vinimos por un momento creímos que era una broma de Perlita jeje. Muuuucho gusto.

**Beto**: pues ya ven que no es broma jeje estoy aaquí (_lo dice cantando como en la canción "aquí"_)

**Todas**: ahhh jeje

**Isarose**: A Beto le gusta leer poesía y por eso lo encontré en mi foro favorito "Poesia eres tú"

**Perla**: ay Beto podrías leernos algún poemita, please.

**Lily**: O si prefieres nos puedes cantar una canción.

**Ale**: Siii porfa canta "Día cero" es de mis favoritas.

**Isarose**: (_sarcásticamente_) O que tal si nos hace un strip tease ¿no? ya que estamos de complacencias. Ay déjenlo tranquilo lo van a hacer correr.

**Beto**: jajaja no hay problema pero solo haré una de las 3 cosas pues ya me tengo que ir en un rato más, mañana salgo de gira.

**Isarose**: OK Betito, lo que tú quieras, nosotras felices, ¿verdad chicas?

**Lily**, **Ale y Perla:** siiii

[_Las chicas aun se encuentran de pie atrás de Isarose que esta sentada frente al monitor.]_

**Lily**: ayy se fue, ¿dónde esta?

**Ale**: (_encogiéndose de hombros_) quien sabe, a lo mejor si huyo como dijo Isa jeje

**Perla**: (_preocupada_) ¿y si se enojó?

**Isa**: no creo. El es muy buena onda, además no se ha ido, la cámara esta aún funcionando. (_Les señala la pantalla_)

**Perla**: ah si, aun se ve su habitación ¿pero él en dónde se metió?

**Isa**: tal vez fue por un libro o una guitarra para la complacencia jeje.

[_Como respuesta se empieza a escuchar la melodía de "Día cero"]_

**Lily**: ahí estaa, no me digan que…

**Ale**: si lo va a hacer ahhh…

**Perla**: siii ahhh se esta quitando la camisa y yo que pensaba que se había enojado jijiji(_risita nerviosa, ansiosa_)

**Isarose**: mmm (_mordiéndose los labios_) esta como me lo receto el doctor jeje.

**Ale**: (_estrujándose la bata_) siii esta como quiere… oohh.

**Lily**: ahora el pantalón.( _Lily se lleva las manos a la boca para no gritar de emoción_)

[_Todas se quedan boquiabiertas y con los ojos clavados en la pantalla a la cual se van acercando mas tratando de tener el mejor ángulo_.]

**Isarose**: ¡AHHH! ¡Se va a quitar el bóxer!

**Lily**: si, si ya lo veo (_se muerde el puño_)

**Ale**: ¡ayy quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver!

**Perla**: yo también háganse para allá (_P__erla las empuja y se arma un caos_) es mi computadora.

**Isarose**: si pero tú casi no la usas… shhh, cállense. ¡Ay no empujen!

**Lily**: (_alzando una ceja_)Entonces para que nos despertaron, ¿para verlas babear?

**Isarose**: (_viendo a Perla con reproche_) Te dije que no les avisaras.

**Ale**: Pues ya nos avisaron y se aguantan.

[_Entre los empujones alguien mueve el monitor y se apaga_]

**Todas**: (_se detiene el pleito y gritan_)AYYY QUE PASOO?

**Perla**: (_desesperada_) ¡Isa haz algo!

**Ale**: si…rápido, rápido.

**Lily**: Sii rápido, que se nos va Betooo!

**Isarose**: (_también grita_) ayy no me presionen, si el cpu esta encendido entonces solo el monitor se apagó, dejen checo el cable (_mueve el cable del monitor y se enciende, pero la música ya no se escucha, solo se oye otra vez a Beto hablar_)

**Beto**: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este númerito un tanto improvisado jeje pero lo hice porque Isa me cayó muy bien, y aunque lo dijo en broma, su petición me pareció divertida y por única ocasión lo hice. Bueno fue un gusto saludarlas a todas. Hasta siempre.

[_Todas se quedan mirando la pantalla por unos instantes más, luego se miran unas a otras entre frustradas y divertidas y se echan a reír a carcajadas_.]

**Perla**: (_con las manos en el estomago_) jajaja se terminó.

**Ale**.: si jajaja a pesar de que no vimos todo lo que se dice todo, pues estuvo muuuy bueno (_levanta el pulgar derecho_) jeje.

**Lily**: siii eso siii jeje

**Isarose**: Claro jajaja y que bueno la verdad nunca pensé que lo hiciera pero lo hizo (_se abanica con la mano para recuperar el aliento_) Wow! Aún no lo asimilo.

[_De pronto se escucha que llaman insistentemente a la puerta_.]

**Perla**: ehh, ¿quien será a estas horas? ¿Y por que tocan así?

[_Todas se miran extrañadas_]

**Ale**: Perla, ¿Invitaste a alguien más?

**Isa**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si claro, como no me fue suficiente con ustedes...

[_Salen todas del estudio siguiendo a Perla. La toma cambia a la puerta principal, ahí ya pueden oír que también llaman a gritos.]_

**Voces**: Perlaaa, Isaa, Ale, Lily abran. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien?

**Lily**: Creo que son los muchachos.

**Perla**. Naaa, estas loca, ellos no serían capaces de armar semejante escándalo

[_Perla abre la puerta y los ven a todos en pijama excepto Luis_]

**Lily**: (_alza una ceja y mira a Perla_) ¿Decías?

**Ale**: (_se dirige los chicos muy indignada_) ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

**Lily**: si, ¿que pasa?

**Isarose**: si, ¿que escándalo se traen?

**Archie**: ¿escándalo? escándalo el de ustedes.

**Perla**: a ver, a ver, explíquense, ¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora? y además queriendo tumbar la puerta de mí casa.

[_Ellos se miran a las caras y nadie responde y comienzan a sonreír un poco avergonzados_]

**Perla**: (_cruzando los brazos_) ¿Y bien?

**Anthony** (_Se aclara la garganta_) lo que pasa es que Luis…

**Luis**: (_interrumpe_) Yo, siempre yo soy el culpable ¿no?

**Archie**: Pero si fuiste tú....

_[Anthony los mira enojado_]

**Anthony**: Luis venia llegando y al pasar por aquí escucho muchos gritos y alboroto.

**Stear**: Si y fue y nos despertó a todos para que viniéramos a ver que les pasaba.

[_Las chicas los miran con cara de fastidio_]

**Luis**: si es que de verdad me asuste, parecía que las estaban matando. Me preocupé mucho por ti Perlita.

**Perla**: (_fingiendo que no escucho a Luis_) O sea, que vinieron a ver que hacíamos siendo que no fueron invitados...

**Stear**: todos nos preocupamos por ustedes, luego cuando fuimos a buscar a Lily y Ale a su habitación, no estaban y cuando fuimos con Anthony nos informó que habían venido para acá.

**Anthony**: Si y como ninguna de las cuatro contestaba el celular pues nos preocupamos aún más y decidimos venir de inmediato.

**Lily**: ¿pero quién les dijo que necesitamos a unos hombres que nos defiendan?

**Ale**: Lo que pasa es que creen que somos unas inútiles a las que les puede pasar todo lo malo.

**Archie**: No dijimos eso... dijimos que nos preocupamos...

**Perla**: Si a mi me suena exactamente a lo mismo

**Archie**: Bueno Chicas, con ustedes no hay quien gane ¿verdad?

**Isarose**: Pues no. (_Sonríe y luego agrega sarcásticamente_)¿Y ahora qué esperan que les demos las gracias y luego hagamos una pijamada, o qué?

**Luis**: No sería mala idea jeje.

**Los demás chicos**: ¡Luis!

**Luis**: (_desconcertado_) ¡¿Qué?

**Anthony**: será mejor que nos vayamos.

[_Anthony sale y los demás chicos lo siguen, Archie se detiene en la puerta y mira a Lily y Ale_.]

**Archie**: ¿y ustedes?

**Lily**: (_con fastidio_) Ay ya vas a seguir con lo mismo.

**Ale**: (_muy seria_) al rato nos vamos, aun tenemos cosas pendientes aquí.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven todos en la casa, los muchachos se ven entrar tras Anthony un poco molestos]_

**Archie**: ya ves Luis por tu culpa las chicas se molestaron.

**Stear**: si en buen lío nos metiste.

**Luis**: ¿que? pues es que querían que hiciera si realmente se traían un alboroto allá.

**Anthony**: lo bueno es que se encuentran bien y solo fue una exageración tuya.

**Luis**: (_pensativo_) yo insisto en que algo pasaba, sino porque se enojaron tanto cuando llegamos.

**Stear**: sea lo que sea, ya terminó y nosotros quedamos como de lo peor con ellas.

**Archie**: si es cierto, como unos metiches, pero como dice Anthony ya pasó, creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir.

**Anthony**: si ya vámonos.

**Luis**: yo quiero saber que ocultan.

**Stear**: pues tendrás que esperar a ver la trasmisión del programa.

**Luis**: quizás no jeje.

**Anthony**: Luis, ¿que estarás tramando?, será mejor que no te metas en mas líos.

**Archie**: (_tuerce la boca_) lo peor es que nos mete a todos.

[_Los chicos Andley se ríen, mientras Luís se queda un momento pensativo. Luego todos se van a sus habitaciones_.]

[_Se ve en la toma un close up de Anthony_…]

**Anthony**: Uff, vaya en que lío nos fue a meter Luís, pero en algo tiene razón, yo tampoco entiendo porque se enojaron tanto, si siempre quieren toda nuestra atención y ahora que se las damos se ponen como fieras… no se, tal vez no fue tan buena idea que vinieran a vivir aquí… creo que me va a resultar muy difícil saber todo lo que ocurre en sus vidas si las estoy viendo a diario… pero bueno creo que mejor me voy a dormir (_Apaga la luz_).

**FIN EPISODIO 3**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Día Cero de La Ley ***Autor del episodio: Isarose***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 4**

**El primer Miércoles**

[_Todo esta silencioso en la casa, solo se escuchan los ronquidos que provienen de la habitación de Luis, las imágenes comienzan a cambiar de un lado a otro, todos se ven dormidos, menos Stear, recién bañado y cambiándose de ropa calladamente, mientras que los demás siguen dormidos, se termina de vestir y sale del departamento sin hacer ruido_]

[_Un teléfono suena levemente en la habitación de Alejandra, ella se da la vuelta en la cama, entonces abre los ojos y se levanta rápidamente, voltea a ver el reloj y marca las siete y cincuenta_]

**Ale**: (_alterada_) Odio que esto me pase…

[_Corre por todo el cuarto buscando el teléfono que no para de sonar, el cuarto esta lleno de cajas y las maletas están todavía llenas de ropa, por fin después de buscar en medio de un montón de ropa logra encontrar el teléfono_]

**Ale**: (_respirando con dificultad_) Diga… ahhh eres tu Darren… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Pues buscando el estúpido celular en medio de un desorden… ¿Qué vas a ir a buscarme?... Ahh, ¿a que horas?, porque yo ya voy de salida…

[_Alguien toca a la puerta_]

**Ale**: No, alguien toca… (_se acerca a la puerta, la abre muy poco solo para ver quien es y es Anthony_) ya voy…

**Anthony**: No, solo te iba a decir una cosa… puedo esperar.

**Ale**: ¿q ué quien es?... (_Ale mira a Anthony y se pone un poco nerviosa_) Mi vecino…

[_Anthony hace cara de extrañeza_]

**Ale**: Este tengo prisa,… ya se, a las 12… Nos vemos… (_termina la llamada y luego voltea con Anthony pero sin abrir mas la puerta_) ¿Qué querías?

**Anthony**: Solo avisarte que no hay agua caliente porque ayer que instalaron las cámaras algo hicieron con la instalación, así que si te vas a bañar para que sepas… Stear se levantó hace rato y me dejó una nota y ya les hable a los del servicio.

**Ale**: Ahh, gracias por el dato..

[_Anthony trata de sonreír pero solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa_]

**Anthony**: Bueno le tengo que avisar a Lily…

**Ale**: Gracias. (_cierra la puerta_)

[_Ale mira el tiradero y suspira, camina entre las cajas y la ropa tirada para llegar hasta la puerta del baño, se regresa y mira una caja con botellas, toma dos botellas de shampoo y se mete al baño_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que esta tocando la puerta al lado del cuarto de Ale, y menos de un minuto después Lily entreabre la puerta_]

**Lily**: (_ya vestida y bañada_) ¿Qué sucede?

**Anthony**: Te iba a avisar…

**Lily**: ¿Qué no hay agua caliente?

**Anthony**: Si…

**Lily**: Me enteré de la peor forma, pero no hay problema al menos aquí dentro no hace frío y no lo resentí tanto…

**Anthony**: Bueno, entonces ya me voy a arreglarme…

**Lily**: Esta bien, (_cierra la puerta_)

[_Anthony hace un mohín de disgusto, da la media vuelta y camina hacía su cuarto, y se pone delante de una cámara, cambia la imagen y se ve en primer plano_]

**Anthony**: Hoy, sería el tercer día de las chicas aquí, y esto no parece ir nada bien, Ale me negó en el teléfono, y después cerró la puerta, con Lily pasó algo parecido, y si Perla y su prima estuvieran aquí me imagino que también cerrarían la puerta en mis narices, en serio que no pensé que fuera a afectarme tanto cuando hacen esas cosas… en fin, el día no pinta nada bien, Stear salió temprano y notó que no había agua caliente, hace unos minutos fui a ver las instalaciones y vi que perforaron un sitió y como el calentador es automático y si siente una fuga se apaga solo y se bloquea, tuve que llamar al servicio porque lo más seguro es que hayan perforado no solo la pared sino el tubo que lleva el gas… en fin… no tengo la clase de las 8 así que ya me preparó porque sino de todas formas llegaré tarde.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily y a Ale en la cocina, ya las dos arregladas_]

**Ale**. Tengo un cochinero en mi cuarto, ya se comienza a parecer al de Luis… tengo que dedicarle al menos dos días para acomodar todo…

**Lily**: ¿Y me lo dices a mi? Apenas llevo la mitad de las cajas y no encuentro mi suéter gris que tanto me gusta…

**Ale**: Sin embargo no todo es malo, este pantalón no lo encontraba y ahora ya lo encontré.

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si Ale, ya todo es mejor ahora…

**Archie**: Hola chicas, adiós chicas

**Lily**: ¿No vas a desayunar?

**Archie**: Ya se me hizo tarde, tenía que estar ya en clase, pero la verdad es que el profesor siempre me deja entrar…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Aunque haya pasado más de media hora?

**Archie**: La semana pasada hice mi presentación y ya estoy aprobado…

**Ale**. Si, siempre supe que eso era suficiente…

**Archie**: Mira, estoy estudiando para ser diplomático así que créeme que puedo manejar a un maestro para obtener la calificación que deseo.

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo)_ Si, definitivamente debes de estar orgulloso

**Archie**: Pues aunque lo dudes linda… por cierto si algún día se despierta Luis y lo alcanzan a ver díganle que no se coma el queso que costo muy caro que si quiere comer algo que lo compre él.

**Ale**: ¿y porque no se lo dices tú?

**Archie**: Pues no esta despierto…

**Lily**: Lo más probable es que no se despierte…

**Archie**: Si lo se, en fin… si pueden, se lo dicen… nos vemos

[_Archie sale y Ale abre el refrigerador_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué haces?

**Ale**: Proteger el queso de Archie. (_Toma el empaque de unos pasteles, saca los pasteles y mete adentro el queso_) Lily me pasas el envase de plástico que se ve allí arriba

[_Lily levanta la mirada y toma el envase y se lo pasa a Ale_]

**Ale**: Sigue disque a dieta ¿verdad?

**Lily**: (_se encoge de hombros_) Eso creo…

**Ale**: Pues si es así ni siquiera mirara dentro del paquete de pasteles

**Lily**: Y que me decías… ¿te habló Darren?

**Ale**: Esta imposible, en serio que si… y luego Anthony tocó a la puerta y lo escuchó, puedes imaginarte como se puso…

**Lily**: (_abre los ojos_) ¿Supo que era Anthony?

**Ale**: (_Espantada_) ¡Claro que no! Le dije que era el vecino… y hoy voy a tener que ir al dorm y esperarlo allí a las doce…

**Lily**: En serio Ale, le tienes que decir que estamos viviendo aquí… no vas a poder ocultárselo para siempre

**Ale**: Ya lo se… supongo que se lo diré hoy…

**Lily**: Y Anthony, no se que espera, no iba a dejar que viera el cochinero que tengo…

**Ale**: Pues claro que no, yo también apenas y le abrí la puerta…

**Lily**: Bueno, más vale que me apure porque de otra manera voy a llegar súper tarde a clases…

**Ale**: Si yo también… mejor vámonos

[_Ale toma su bolsa y sale de la cocina seguida por Lily, y las dos salen por la puerta, cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que sale de su habitación, y se dirige a la habitación de al fondo del pasillo, se detiene un momento frente a ella y toca la puerta, espera unos segundos, y vuelve a tocar, Anthony hace cara de fastidio y comienza a tocar más fuerte, vuelve a esperar y entonces comienza a golpear la puerta con el puño cerrado y lo más fuerte que puede, entonces se abre la puerta_ ]

**Luis**: Man, ¿estas loco? Estoy tratando de dormir

**Anthony**: Si bueno, se que debes de estar exhausto de tanto estudiar

**Luis** : No lo digas con tanto sarcasmo

**Anthony**: Entonces presta atención, van a venir a reparar los tubos del gas, porque hay una fuga, yo iba a esperarlos pero tengo clase, así que necesito que estés atento cuando lleguen.

**Luis**: Si, si, gas, ¿es que es eso tan importante?

**Anthony**: No estas escuchando ¿o que?

**Luis**: Si, los del gas van a venir, ¿Qué más?

**Anthony**: Nada más, es todo, por favor que no se te vaya a pasar…

**Luis**: Ya man, no soy el idiota que todos piensan.

[_Anthony alza una ceja con incredulidad y se da la media vuelta para regresar por el pasillo, llega a la cocina y mira que todo esta vacío_]

**Anthony**: ¡Vaya! Si, ni siquiera me esperaron… pudieron haberlo hecho… (_toma un poco de café y apenas tomando unos sorbos lo deja a un lado y sale de la cocina para dirigirse a la entrada_)

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve la Universidad, la imagen pasa por los pasillos y se detiene en un aula, Anthony esta por entrar_]

**Chica**: Hey Anthony

[_Anthony gira su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la muchacha_]

**Anthony**: Lizzi, ¿Qué sucede?

**Lizzi**: ¿no vas a venir a la junta?

**Anthony**: ¿Junta?

**Lizzi**: No juegues conmigo Anthony, ¿cómo que cual junta? Pues la junta del desfile y la fiesta de primavera…

**Anthony**. (_Abre los ojos_) ¿Era hoy?

**Lizzi**: Si, era hoy

**Anthony**: (_hace cara de fastidio_) ¿Realmente tengo que entrar?

**Lizzi**: ¿Y tu que crees?

**Anthony**: No lo se, pensaba que tal vez podría eludirla.

**Lizzi**: ¿Crees que esta bien que el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos puede saltarse las juntas solo porque si?

**Anthony**: Es que tengo clase…

**Lizzi**: Una clase en la que estas exento desde un inicio…

**Anthony**: El que este exento no la hace la peor clase, al contrario es la que más me gusta…

**Lizzi**: (_mirándolo seriamente_) Anthony…

**Anthony**: Esta bien… voy a ir…

**Lizzi**: Ok, voy a avisarle a John, nos vemos en 15 minutos.

[_Anthony ve a la chica alejarse, y ve como sus demás compañeros están entrando a clases, laza un suspiro y comienza a caminar. Se ve caminando por el pasillo y se ve a Ale mirando un tablón de anuncios y sonríe mientras se le acerca_]

**Anthony**: Ale…

**Ale**: (_Sonríe_) Anthony, ¿A dónde vas con esa cara tan larga?

**Anthony**: Tengo o mejor dicho tenemos junta con la sociedad de Alumnos…

**Ale**: (_abre los ojos_) Cierto, es hoy… (_se encoge de hombros_) En fin, no pensaba ir…

**Anthony**: ¿pretendes dejarme solo?

**Ale**: ¿Pretendo? No puedo ir, tengo un compromiso a las doce…

**Anthony**: Sabes bien que las clases se justifican…

**Ale**: (_sonríe nerviosamente_) No es precisamente una clase…

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Estas diciendo que te vas a saltar la clase y la junta? ¿Al menos puedo saber a donde vas?

**Ale**: ¿cómo si fuera un misterio que mis únicos compromisos son con Darren?

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) ¿te quedaste de ver con Darren?

**Ale**: No es la gran cosa…

**Anthony**: (_se queda pensativo_) Lo siento pero no me puedes dejar solo…

**Ale**: No bromees, ¿crees que voy a dejar plantado a Darren?

**Anthony**: (_hace un puchero_) No, no digo eso… ven conmigo y ya después te vas a verlo… anda no seas mala

**Ale**: No me mires así…

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) ¿así como?

**Ale**: Pues con esa cara…

**Anthony**: ¿pues como quieres que te mire? Es la única que tengo…

**Ale**: Agghh no me hagas esto… sabes bien que no puedo decirte que no…

**Anthony**: Entonces para que discutes, mejor vente conmigo…

[_Ale sonríe pero se queda parada entonces Anthony comienza a jalarla de la mano, y Ale se deja llevar_]

[_Llegan a un salón donde hay una mesa grande al centro, varias personas están sentadas allí. Anthony saluda a todos y Ale sonríe y saluda con la cabeza_]

**Lizzi**: Bien, veo que solo falta Lily…

**Ale**: Lily no iba a venir hoy, tiene una presentación en clase y no puede salir…

**Lizzi**: Bueno entonces estamos completas… tenemos que volver a ver lo del presupuesto

**Ale**: Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro la otra vez que nos reunimos

**John**: Si, eso ya lo habíamos hablado.

**Lizzi**: Pero hubo un problema…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué clase de problema?

**Lizzi**: La persona que se iba a encargar del banquete tuvo un accidente y esta hospitalizada…

**Ale**: ¿Esta bien?

**Lizzi**. Si, si esta bien, o mejor dicho, lo estará… pero no podrá prepararlo…

**John**: ¿Es que no tiene gente que le ayude?

**Lizzi**: Si la tiene… por eso necesitamos discutir lo del banquete… porque al necesitar más gente pues tendría que pagarles y eso subiría el costo del banquete.

**Anthony**: ¿No podemos contratar a alguien más?

**Lizzi**: Falta menos de un mes, no hay mucha gente que estará dispuesta a hacerlo… al menos no por el precio que pensamos pagar…

**Ale**: Podríamos hacer algo mejor…

**Lizzi**: ¿Cómo que?

**Ale**: (sonríe) Como contratar a alguien conocido (_mira a Anthony_)

**Anthony**: (_niega con la cabeza_) Ya se lo que estas pensando…

**Ale**: No nos lo va a negar… te lo puedo asegurar

**Anthony**: Es demasiado…

[_Todos comienzan a verlos sin decir nada_]

**Ale**: No perdemos nada con decírselo…

**Anthony**: ¿Y que pasaría si dijera que si? ¿crees que no se estresaría y trataría de hacerlo aunque no pudiera?

**Ale**: Ella lo puede hacer. Y no vas a saberlo si no le das la oportunidad

**Anthony**: No quiero ponerla en una situación demandante

**Ale**: Y si ella quiere hacerlo…

**Anthony**: ¿Crees realmente que quiera hacerlo? ¿Por qué va a ser como contigo?

**Ale**: ¿Qué hay malo conmigo?

**Anthony**: No dije que hubiera algo malo, simplemente que a veces siento que si te pido algo lo haces aunque ni siquiera este en tus planes hacerlo…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Anthony**: Quiero decir que…

**Ale**: Porque si pretendes decir que manejas nuestra vidas a tu antojo…

**Anthony**: Jamás he dicho eso.

**Ale**: Así me sonó.

**Anthony**: Jamás diría eso… solo digo que a veces son demasiado buenas conmigo, y no se atreven a negarme un favor. Y sería injusto de mi parte aprovecharme de su bondad.

[_Alejandra da un resoplido y voltea la cara apretándose los labios mientras que los demás están un tanto shockeados_]

**Lizzi**: Perdón, pero ¿de quien hablaban?

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) De nadie…

**John**: Pues entonces hay que buscar a ver que se puede hacer… yo me comprometo a hacerlo el día de hoy y mañana nos reunimos de nuevo...

**David**: Entonces nos vemos mañana.

**Lizzi**: Ale si ves a Lily dile que la esperamos…

**John**: ¿A que hora?

**Lizzi**: Nos vemos a las 3 porque de otra manera los profesores se enojaran por tomar tantas horas de clase.

**John**: Esta bien, nos vemos.

[_Todos comienzan a retirarse pero Ale y Anthony se quedan sentados, por fin solo se quedan los dos solos_]

**Anthony**: Ale…

[_Ale se queda mirando la mesa pero no contesta_]

**Anthony**: ¿No me vas a hablar?

**Ale**: (_enojada_) ¿El amo quiere que le hable?

**Anthony**: Ale, por favor…

**Ale**: (_grita_) ¡por favor que! Dilo, para que tus deseos se conviertan en órdenes

**Anthony**: No quise decir eso…

**Ale**: (_mirándolo con encono_) Y lo dijiste frente a todos, eres increíble…

**Anthony**: No malinterpretes mis palabras..

**Ale**: Mire su Alteza, la próxima vez que quiera humillarme, solo llámeme y pídamelo por favor, ya sabe que son las palabras mágicas.

[_Se levanta de su asiento_]

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué lo tomas así?

**Ale**: Dime, ¿cómo debería tomarlo?

**Anthony**: No se, es que siempre siento que con ustedes pierdo, no importa lo que diga… no importa lo que haga…

**Ale**: (_Ríe sarcásticamente_) ¿Qué es lo que crees que van a pensar todos?

**Anthony**: Si ni siquiera se lo que piensas tú y tengo años de conocerte, como diablos voy a saber lo que piensan los demás.

[_Ale voltea la cabeza y mira el reloj que esta en la pared que indica que son las 12 y media_]

**Ale**: Dios…. ¡es tardísimo! (_toma sus cosas y sale corriendo y a la salida se le cae el celular_)

[_Anthony la ve salir y toma sus cosas también, después recoge el celular y comienza a seguirla… Ale, atraviesa los pasillos y sale del edificio, y comienza a correr por los jardines, hasta que llega al edificio de dormitorios donde esta en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos Darren_]

**Ale**: (_con la respiración entrecortada_) Perdón…

**Darren**: ¿Dónde estabas?

**Ale**: _(aún respirando con dificultad_) Tuve una junta con el comité del evento de primavera.

**Darren**: (_muy enojado_) ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te habías mudado del dormitorio?

**Ale**: (_abre los ojos nerviosa)_ ¿Cómo dices?

**Darren**: Como no estabas aquí subí y estuve tocando a la puerta y entonces tu vecina, o quizá deba decir tu ex vecina me dijo que se habían mudado.

**Ale**: Si, eso… (_ríe nerviosamente_) te lo iba a decir hoy…

[_Darren niega con la cabeza y levanta la mirada y ve a Anthony_]

**Darren**: ¿Qué hace él aquí?

[_Ale gira la cabeza y ve a Anthony_]

**Ale**: No tengo la menor idea…

**Anthony**: Hola Darren.

**Darren**: ¡No me extraña que llegarás tarde!

**Ale**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: Perdón, yo solo quería darle esto a Ale. (_le da el celular a Ale_)

[_Darren mira muy enojado a Anthony_]

**Ale**: (_muy seria_) Gracias

**Anthony**: Después hablaremos….

[_Anthony le sonríe a Darren pero él no le regresa la sonrisa]_

**Darren**: ¿Estabas con él?

**Ale**: El pertenece al comité, es el presidente de alumnos, ¿acaso no recuerdas que?

**Darren**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te desvelabas para ayudarle con su campaña? ¿Qué por andar ayudándole no estuviste el día que recibí el premio por mis fotografías?

**Ale**: No era mi intención no ir… todo se complico…

**Darren**: Si, bueno todo se complica siempre… y ese siempre tiene nombre ¿sabes?

**Ale**: No te entiendo…

**Darren**: Si Ale, siempre es Anthony, siempre que me has dejado plantado él esta contigo…

**Ale**: (_respira profundo_) Lamento que lo sientas así, pero han sido circunstancias fuera de mi poder, a veces no puedo hacer otra cosa…

[_Darren gira la cabeza y mira a su alrededor_]

**Darren**: Espera un momento, ¿Qué hacen las cámaras siguiéndote?

**Ale**: Es de lo que quería hablarte…

**Darren**: ¿Otra vez? Pero habías dicho…

**Ale**: Ya se lo que había dicho… pero hubo mucha presión…

**Darren**: De quien ¿de Anthony?

**Ale**: No, no fue de él, y si te interesa saberlo, fue por cuestión de dinero…

**Darren**: Pero yo siempre te dije que yo podía ayudarte.

**Ale**: Si ya lo se…

**Darren**: ¿Es por eso que te cambiaste de residencia?

**Ale**: Si…

**Darren**: ¿Puedo saber a donde te cambiaste?

[_Ale murmura algo rápidamente pero no se le entiende lo que dice_]

**Darren**: ¿Perdón?

[_En eso pasa Luis y los mira_]

**Luis**: Oye Ale, voy a llegar tarde hoy por lo del club, para que les digas que no me cierren la puerta porque sino de nuevo voy a tener que entrar por la de servicio… y Lily me dijo que te veía en la cafetería que pensaba llevar algo para cenar..

**Ale**: (_muy seria_) Gracias Luis.

**Luis**. Nos vemos, bye man!

[_Luis sigue su camino y Darren la mira alzando una ceja_]

**Darren**: ¿Estás viviendo con él?

**Ale**: Ese Luis es…

**Darren**: No finjas demencia, que bien se con quien vive Luis, por lo tanto se que con quien vives… ahora lo entiendo todo…

**Ale**: No, Darren, no entiendes, es por cuestión del Proyecto…

**Darren**: Ale, lo siento no puedo, no en este momento… no me des excusas, por favor…

[_Da la media vuelta y deja a Alejandra parada frente al domitorio_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily que esta en una cafetería pidiendo unos cafés, se sienta en una mesa cercana a la caja, mientras espera gira su cabeza hacía todos lados, de pronto sonríe_]

**Lily**: Ale, ¡que cara traes!

**Ale**: (_sentándose en la silla al lado de Lily_) Hoy no ha sido mi día…

**Lily**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Ale**: Darren se enteró de que vivo en la casa de Anthony…

**Lily**: Oh, ya veo…

**Ale**: Estoy harta de todo…

**Lily**: Pues que mal, pero pues Darren tenía derecho a enojarse…

**Ale**: ¿es que sabes que me dijo?

**Lily**: No estuve allí ¿sabes?

**Ale**: Me dijo que siempre que quedo mal con él era culpa de Anthony… y que lo del proyecto era una excusa.

**Lily**: Estaba enojado, entiéndelo

**Ale**: Es que… Anthony también…

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasa con Anthony?

**Ale**: Hoy en a junta del comité…

**Lily**: Ah si, ¿cómo les fue?

**Ale**: ¿puedo terminar primero?

**Lily**: Uyy que genio

**Ale**: (_respira profundo_) Anthony dijo prácticamente que hacemos todo lo que nos pide…

**Lily**: ¿Y te sorprende?

**Ale**: ¿Es que estas de acuerdo?

**Lily**: Mira, siempre nos hemos ayudado unos a los otros, y cada vez que nos pide ayuda tratamos de ayudarlo, no le veo lo malo…

**Ale**: Es que lo dijo de una forma… Como si él fuera nuestro dueño o algo así.

**Lily**: ¿Anthony dijo eso?

**Ale**: Bueno…

**Lily**: No se, mira Ale, estas muy susceptible quizá lo tomaste a mal…

**Ale**: ¿Estas de su parte?

**Lily**: No, no realmente, pero es que tenemos que pensar en los próximos días, estamos viviendo juntos, y estarnos enojando por tonterías…

**Ale**: ¿Cómo si no te hubieras molestado con él antes?

**Lily**: Por eso lo digo, porque es muy difícil, veme, estoy comprando cafés para todos, sabiendo que no tengo mucho dinero, pero es como tipo ofrenda, tenemos que tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz y si seguimos molestándonos por cada cosa que alguien dice vamos a terminar sacándonos los ojos…

**Ale**: No se, creo que me hizo enojar porque lo dijo frente a todos…

**Lily**: ¿Cómo si no lo supieran? ¿Sabes que ya estoy cansada de decirles a todos que no soy novia de Anthony?

**Ale**: ¿te preguntan eso?

**Lily**: (_extrañada_) ¿A ti no?

**Ale**: No, no realmente…

**Lily**: (_se encoge de hombros)_ Supongo que porque te ven con Darren… pero a mi me han preguntado si no me enojo porque Anthony pase tiempo contigo siendo que es mi novio…

**Ale**: (_enojada_) ¿Y a ellos que les importa?

**Lily**: Es lo que te digo, ellos hablan aunque nadie diga nada frente a ellos, no deberías enojarte por algo así

**Ale**: Todo fue culpa de esa estúpida de Lizzi, y mía en parte porque quería proponer a Perla.

**Perla**: ¿Yo que?

[_Las dos giran la cabeza y se ve Perla muy sonriente al lado de la mesa, también se sienta_]

**Lily**: Hola Perla, pensé que no vendrías

**Ale**: Pues esos del comité se ahogan en un vaso de agua…

**Lily**: ¿Pues ahora que paso?

**Ale**: No tenemos quien nos haga el banquete… y yo bueno pensaba… bueno en ti Perla

**Perla**. Claro que si, yo podría hacerlo… de hecho mi equipo de la escuela tenemos que presentar un proyecto antes que termine el mes y andaban todos desesperado porque no sabían que podíamos hacer.

**Ale**: ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Perla**: Si claro… es para el banquete del evento de primavera ¿verdad?

**Ale**: ¿cómo supiste?

**Perla**: Ya ves un don que tengo jejej

**Ale**: ¿entonces le entras?

**Perla**. Seguro…

**Ale**: ¿Cuánto nos cobrarían?

**Perla**: Nada, solo los ingredientes, el resto sería parte del proyecto…

**Isa**: Y no vas a envenenar a nadie… (_se sienta_)

**Perla**: Hola Isa

**Ale**: Que tal Isa…

**Lily**: Ahh ya están los cafés, ven ayúdame Isa

[_Lily e Isa se levantan y van por los cafés_]

**Ale**: ¿Entonces podemos contar contigo?

**Perla**: Claro, van a morirse de las delicias que prepararemos

**Ale**: Me alegra escuchar eso… así que voy a hablar con John… (_saca su celular y comienza a marcar_) Rayos

**Perla**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Ale**: No funciona…

**Perla**. Que mal

**Ale**: Se me cayó en la mañana…

**Perla**: Porque no le pides a Stear que le eche un vistazo

**Ale**: No gracias, no quiero acabar electrocutada…

**Lily**: (_regresando con una bandeja de cartón con cafés_) ¿Quién se va a electrocutar?

**Ale**: Nadie, anda vámonos a casa

**Isa**. Ayy yo no voy…

**Perla**: ¿y eso?

**Isa**: Allí va a estar el tonto de Colin, prefiero no pasar, así que mejor me voy a la casa

**Perla**. Como quieras…

[_Caminan juntas y cambia la imagen y se ve el interior de la casa_]

**Anthony**: Ese Luis es un inútil…

**Archie**; ¿Cómo pudiste confiarte de él?

**Anthony**: No se, es que no se que me pasó

**Stear**: (_cuelga el teléfono_) No te preocupes, ya me dijeron que vienen en media hora… así que no te preocupes

**Anthony**: Pues ya que…

**Archie**: Bueno pues ya quita la cara de preocupación…

**Anthony**: Ya llegaron las chicas.

[_Entra Lily con los cafés y las demás chicas_]

**Lily**: Cada quien tome su café…

[_Los chicos avanzan y toman el café y comienzan a hablar_]

**Perla**: ¿Y Colin?

**Archie**. Se fue a tu casa…

[_Perla comienza a reír_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

**Perla**: Nada, jeje…

[_Anthony se acerca a Ale_]

**Anthony**: Ale.. yo

**Ale**: Olvídalo, no tiene importancia, de verdad

**Anthony**: Pero yo…

**Ale**: No hay necesidad de nada, hay que olvidarlo ¿quieres?

**Anthony**: Esta bien…

[_Anthony se pone serio pero Ale sonríe y él sonríe también_]

**Lily**: Perla va a hacer nuestro banquete del evento

**Anthony**: (_gira la cabeza para ver a Perla_) ¿Es cierto?

**Perla**: Si, mañana iré a la junta para ver los detalles

**Anthony**. Wow eso es inesperado…

**Perla**: No lo menciones

[_Se ven a todos hablando y cambia la imagen y se ve la recamara de Anthony , cambia de nuevo y se va Anthony frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**. Bueno el día de hoy inicio muy diferente a como termino, demasiadas cosas pasan estando aquí las chicas, y pues Ale se enojó tanto y hace unos momento parecía tan tranquila, la verdad es que no logro comprenderlas… Lily tampoco hizo mención al portazo que me dio en la mañana, solo se retiró temprano diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en su cuarto… y Ale después dijo lo mismo, pero no parecían enojadas, aunque Archie dijo que a lo mejor se habían enojado por algo… en fin, me da gusto saber que el problema del banquete se resolvió sin tener que haber intervenido, porque de lo contrario habría sido puros problemas… así que solo me resta decir... Buenas noches

[Se apagan las luces]

**Fin episodio 4**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Dímelo de Enrique Iglesias._


	5. Chapter 5

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 5**

**Melancolías**

[_Todavía está oscuro, pero una chica está absorta en la pc, cuando una mano se pone sobre su hombro_.]

**Isa:** (_brincando de la silla_) aaaaaaaayyyyyy

**Perla**: (_con voz de dormida y los ojos entrecerrados_) ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

**Isa**: ¡que bárbara, me espantaste! ¡Me vas a hacer cardiaca!

**Perla**: Ya, no exageres, ¿no te has dormido, verdad?

**Isa**: (_haciendo un puchero_) ay, es que, me quedé esperando por si volvía a conectarse Beto... pero parece que no.

**Perla**: (_molesta_) te pasas Isa, neta. Ya es hora de levantarse y tú pegada a la compu, ¿que no piensas ir a la escuela?

**Isa**: ya primis, no te pongas así, me tomo un litro de café y lista para el día, no arrugues la frente que te harás viejita. Además, tú ni usas la pc, se va a echar a perder si no se prende, no te molestes por eso.

**Perla**: no es por el café, ni es por la compu, es la responsabilidad, mi tía me encargó cuidar de ti, ¿y que cuentas voy a rendir? Eres demasiado compromiso.

**Isa**: ay, bájale, no estoy para tus dramas. En un ratín estoy lista ¿ok?

**Perla**: bueno, apura, o me voy sin ti. Es más, sirve de algo y ayúdame a hacer el desayuno.

**Isa**: ya pues, voy. (_entran a la cocina_) oye prima… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

**Perla**: no hay permiso para salir.. hasta mañana, ya lo sabes.

**Isa**: neta, Perla, ¿Qué te pasó? Estas demasiado amargada. Si tú eras la que bailaba en centros nocturnos, si tú eras la que pasaba noches enteras pegada en la compu, si hasta creías que… ah.. fue eso, ¿verdad?

**Perla**: (_molesta_) Ash… si Isa, fue eso, ¿podemos hacer el desayuno en paz?

**Isa**: ¿aún te duele?

**Perla**: nena, no es algo que quiero hablar frente a las cámaras, ¿si?

**Isa**: ah, no prima, no me vas a dejar con la duda todo un mes, no me puedes hacer eso.

**Perla**: Si nena, si puedo, lo estoy haciendo ahora, ¿ves?

**Isa**: no Perlita, tu silencio me lo dice todo… hasta puedo saber que fue lo que soñaste anoche.

**Perla**: (_seria_) si, tú ganas… eso soñé… pero, en verdad, no quiero hablarlo ahora, ¿me entiendes?

**Isa**: (_abrazándola_) si, lo entiendo, no llores, ¿si?

[_Cambia la toma al departamento de los chicos a la habitación de Anthony, que se acaba de levantar y empieza a hablar con la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues ya es un nuevo día, jueves… siento que falta tanto para que termine este proyecto, pero solo me da energías saber que, como en las temporadas anteriores, esta en algún momento llegará a su fin. La verdad, aún no entiendo como es que les gusta ver un show donde a los protagonistas no nos gusta participar, pero bueno, cada quien. Espero que hoy las chicas no se enojen ni se anden con cosas raras. Que sea un día tranquilo en lo posible. Ya, me voy a dar un baño, y los veo al rato.

[_Cambia la toma a la cocina, donde Ale ya está preparando café, y entra Lily_]

**Lily**: buen día Ale. Hoy si estás temprano.

**Ale**: No dormí bien, de hecho. Y estoy levantada desde las cuatro.

**Lily**: (_toma una taza y se sirve café_) ¿y eso?

**Ale**: Pues, no sé, me siento mal por como van las cosas con Darren, y creo que esto va a terminar de un rato a otro… me puse a ordenar mi cuarto para no pensar, pero no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza.

**Lily**: Ay Ale, anímate. Verás como pronto se arreglan sus malos entendidos.

**Ale**: (_con la mirada perdida_) No sé Lily… y no puedo dejar de pensar que también vine acá por él. O sea, eres mi mejor amiga y no me habría gustado seguir allá sin ti, pero también vine por él.

**Lily**: Ah, pues ya sabes, todo lo que tiene que ser, será, y no tiene caso que te angusties de más.

**Luis**: (_entrando_) ¿quién se angustia?

**Ale**: no es asunto tuyo

**Luis**: Uy, yo solo quería ayudar. Andas en tus días, ¿verdad?

**Lily**: cállate Luis, no empieces con tus imprudencias tan temprano.

**Luis**: Chale, ni los buenos días le dan a uno. Eso me pasa por querer ser buen amigo. (_sale de la cocina_)

**Ale**: ¿Y a este que le pasa?

**Lily**: se puso digno…(_ríe_) andará en sus días.

**Ale**: (_ríe también_) si, ha de ser eso.

**Archie**: (_entrando_) buenos días preciosas ¿Qué hacen tan temprano?

**Lily**: echando un volado a ver a quien le tocaba hacer el desayuno.

**Ale:** Siii (_entusiasmándose_) ¿y adivina qué? Perdiste.

**Archie**: ¿Yo porqué? Recuerden que a mi se me quema hasta el agua para el café, por eso no lo preparo yo.

**Lily**: en ese caso, tendrás que invitarnos a algún lado.

**Archie**: ¡ah, no sean así, mi bolsillo está como la cabeza de Luis! (_todos ríen_)

**Ale**: bueno, pues te toca hacer el desayuno mientras nos arreglamos para la escuela (_sale de la cocina_)

**Lily**: (_saliendo detrás de Ale_) ¡y que te quede rico!

**Archie**: (_abriendo alacenas_) si, se desquitan conmigo de cuando se enojan con Anthony… y yo tonto que me las tomo en serio… ah, pero es que Lily está tan…

[_alguien interrumpe a Archie_]

**Voz**: ¿tan… qué?

**Archie**: (_voltea sobresaltado_) ¡Anthony! Que modales son esos

**Anthony**: ¿que tienes que estás hablando solo?

**Archie**: No, pues que las niñas me pusieron a hacerles desayuno.

**Anthony**: ¿y se los vas a hacer?

**Archie**: Si, no tengo ganas de verlas enojadas hoy.

**Anthony**: Ah, pues suerte con eso. Haz para mi también, ¿no?

**Archie**: Tú deberías estarme ayudando, veo que ya estás listo.

**Anthony**: solo venía por café, tengo unos pendientes con unas tareas y estaré en mi cuarto antes de ir a la escuela.

**Archie**: mmmm…. Bueno, lo haré yo, y seré el único que quede bien.

**Anthony**: no te presiones Archie, puedes quedar muy bien ahorita, y en media hora meter la pata y tenerlas enojadas el resto del mes. (_sale de la cocina, y toma por el pasillo hacia su habitación_)

[_cambia la toma al salón donde se reúne la sociedad de alumnos, ya están ahí Ale, Anthony, Lizzi y Jhon_]

**Lizzi**: ¿y Lily hoy tampoco va a venir?

**Ale**: Si, si viene, pero dijo que iba a buscar a Perla para llegar junto con ella… ah, mira, aquí están.

**Lily**: Hola chicos.

**Jhon**: Hola Lily

**Lizzi**: Si, hola… creí que hoy tampoco venias.

**Lily**: Si, disculpen ayer, tenía una exposición y no me podía saltar la clase, pero ya estoy acá. Les presento a Perla, no se si ya la conocen.

**Jhon**: No tenía el gusto (_se para y le da la mano y un beso en la mejilla_) Soy Jhon

**Ale**: cuidado con él Perlita, es un Archie cualquiera .

**Perla**: (_riendo_) jeje, no se preocupen, hola Jhon (_voltea a ver a la chica_) a ti si ya te conocía.

**Lizzy**: Si, creo que fue en la biblioteca.

**Anthony**: Bueno, comenzamos.

**Ale**: Claro, pues, como decíamos ayer, había un problema con el banquete, pero nos dice Perla que ella lo puede hacer, y que solo nos costarán los ingredientes, que la mano de obra la pondrá ella para un proyecto de su clase.

**Perla**: Bueno, no seré yo sola, que sería un trabajo de equipo, somos ocho gentes, y pues, los ayudamos a ustedes con su baile, y ustedes nos ayudan con nuestra clase. Necesitaremos que nos llenen unas formas para anexarlas a nuestro proyecto, además de que podamos tomar las fotos que consideremos necesarias, y con eso es suficiente.

**Lizzi**: Bueno, nos aprovecharemos de eso entonces, porque no tenemos mucho presupuesto.

**Perla**: Bueno, ustedes tranqui… nosotros nos encargamos de todo. ¿Para cuantas personas se planea el evento?

**Jhon**: Pues, si todo sale como lo proyectado, esperamos unas mil personas para el baile.

**Perla**: Bueno, me reuniré mas tarde con mi equipo, les haremos un presupuesto, y yo creo que mañana se los puedo presentar.

**Lizzi**: Ah, pues muchas gracias. ¿Entonces, nos volvemos a ver mañana?

**Ale**: no creo necesario, igual y que me de el presupuesto y yo te lo hago llegar Lizzi.

**Lizzi**: Ah, mejor, para no estar toda la semana sin ir a clases. Bueno, me retiro entonces, los veo mas tarde.

**Jhon**: Yo también, los veo luego chicos.

**Ale**: Yo voy a la biblioteca a hacer unas consultas antes de la clase.

**Lily**: Espérame, vamos para el mismo rumbo.

**Perla**: (_voltea a ver a Anthony_) y dime, Tony, ¿porqué se toman tanto tiempo para las juntas de la sociedad de alumnos, si resuelven todo en tan pocos minutos? ¿es solo por brincarse clases, verdad?

**Anthony**: shhhhh… no lo digas frente a las cámaras. (_ambos ríen, y Anthony se queda serio de repente, observando a Perla_) ¿qué tienes? Te ves diferente.

**Perla**: ¿diferente como?

**Anthony**: No se, diferente… es como si quisieras estar alegre, pero no te sale natural.

**Perla**: Ah (_pensativa_) no me hagas caso. Soñé algo y me dejó así.

**Anthony**: ¿cómo te puede poner mal un sueño? ¿O con quien soñaste?

**Perla**: (_poniéndose triste_) ay, Tony, no quiero hablar de eso, de verdad.

**Anthony**: Hace tiempo que te noto diferente, y no me había atrevido a preguntarte, pero, no sé, es como si no fueras tú.

**Perla**: pues, ya sabes, desde que Isa está conmigo…

**Anthony**: (_la interrumpe_) no, no es Isa, es otra cosa. Isa te hace enojar, pero a ti te pasa algo más, algo que no se puede ocultar. (_Perla agacha la cabeza_) Bueno, si no me quieres decir, no me digas, pero ya sabes que si necesitas hablar, tienes un amigo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

**Perla**: Si Tony, lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.

[_Anthony le pone la mano en el hombro, duda un momento, y lentamente la abraza_]

**Perla**: No hagas eso.

**Anthony**: (_sin soltarla_) ¿Qué cosa?

**Perla**: no trates de consolarme ahora… porque… (_con voz llorosa_) no quiero llorar.

**Anthony**: (_todavía abrazándola_) tal vez es lo que te hace falta. Un hombro para llorar, ¿no crees? (_la suelta y toma su rostro con las manos, mirándola a los ojos, con voz tierna_) ¿no lo crees?

[_Perla mira a Anthony sin decir nada, toma las manos de él para retirarlas de su rostro, no dice nada, pero de repente lo besa en los labios, dejando al chico paralizado. Ella da un paso atrás, abriendo mucho los ojos, y se lleva las manos a la cara_]

**Perla**: (_asustada_) ¡ay, perdón, perdón, sorry! ¡No era mi intención!

[_Perla sale corriendo, Anthony hace ademán de que irá tras ella, pero se frena de repente_]

**Anthony**: (_mirando a la cámara_) no me miren así… créanme que no sé lo que acaba de pasar. (_se dirige a la mesa para tomar unas carpetas, y sale del salón, camina unos metros por el corredor, se escucha que alguien grita su nombre, pero no se detiene_)

**Archie**: (_jadeando_) Anthony…

**Anthony**: (_sobresaltado_) Hey, no te había visto.

**Archie**: Si... me di cuenta… tengo rato siguiéndote, ya vas a llegar al estacionamiento, y aún no me haces caso, ¿Qué te pasa?

**Anthony**: (_se frena sorprendido_) Ah… pero si yo tengo clase ahorita. (_voltea para todos lados y cambia de rumbo_)

**Archie**: ya se que tienes clase… ¿qué te pasa?

**Anthony**: Algo muy raro, que cuando se sepa va a ocasionar muchos problemas.

**Archie**: (_con tono de broma_) mientras no hayas besado a ninguna de las chicas, se puede solucionar (_mira a Anthony que se pone muy serio_) Oh my god… (_sorprendido_) ¿fue eso?

**Anthony**: Si… Perla me besó… (_pensativo_) pero hay algo más.

**Archie**: (_abriendo los ojos_) ¿También está enamorada de ti?

**Anthony**: ash.. no lo sé… está muy triste, y es mas bien como que hubiera querido besar a alguien más, ¿me entiendes?

**Archie**: (_rascándose la cabeza_) Pues… no mucho. Pero en serio Man, ¿Qué no has tenido demasiados problemas en el pasado por no mantener tus labios en tu cara?

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) ja, ja… no eres gracioso ¿sabes?

**Archie**: Sorry, pero es que después de tantas cosas creí que habías aprendido tu lección.

**Anthony**: Me dejo algo preocupado

**Archie**: Puedo hablar con ella si quieres.

**Anthony**: no, es algo que yo tengo que hacer. Entro a clase ahora y nos vemos después, ¿vale? (_entra a un salón y Archie se retira_)

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve el departamento de Perla, donde alguien toca la puerta. Isa se acerca para abrir_]

**Isa**: (_sonriente_) ¡Hola Anthony! ¡Que bueno que viniste, porque me estoy aburriendo horrores!

**Anthony**: Vine a ver a Perla, ¿está?

**Isa**: Ay, pues desde que llegué ha estado encerrada en su cuarto, y no ha querido salir. Amaneció deprimida, y no se le va a quitar hoy. Con decirte que ni siquiera ha hecho la comida, con lo que le gusta cocinar, es muy raro. Y además, hoy tenía ensayo con la orquesta y ni eso la motivó a salir.

**Anthony**: (_preocupado_) Es que no entiendo, ¿qué le pasa?

**Isa**: Ay, pues me va a matar si te lo digo, pero igual te voy a contar, porque hoy si se pasa de rara. Ven, siéntate, y te traigo un refresco.

[_Anthony se sienta en un sillón, mientras Isa va a la cocina, y regresa con dos vasos de refresco, entregándole uno a Anthony_]

**Isa**: Ah, perdón, no me dijiste si lo querías con hielo, así te lo traje, ¿está bien?

**Anthony**: Si Isa, muchas gracias (_da un trago a su vaso y lo coloca sobre la mesita de centro_) Dime entonces, ¿qué pasa?

**Isa**: Ah… pues todo es por la pc.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué tiene que ver la computadora en esto?

**Isa**: Bueno, no se si te acuerdas que hace unos meses no se podía contar con ella para nada porque siempre estaba conectada en la computadora. Cuando no estaba en el Messenger, estaba jugando Ragnarok, ¿te acuerdas?

**Anthony**: si, me acuerdo de eso, y que de repente dejó de conectarse. Ahora que lo mencionas, desde entonces la he visto así, menos alegre que de costumbre. Pero dejó de jugar por entrar a la orquesta, ¿no?

**Isa**: (_dudando_) si… y no. La verdad es que la orquesta solo le sirvió como pretexto para hacer otra cosa y no pensar. Pero cuando sueña lo que soñó hoy, es cuando se pone muy triste.

**Anthony**: ¿pues qué soño? Sigo sin entender.

**Isa**: Bueno… es que no es un que… es un quién. (_Anthony mira a Isa, abre la boca pero no dice nada, y ella sigue hablando_). Bueno, es que jugando en línea, conoció a un chavo, y mi prima se enamoró de él, y parecía que él de ella, y estaban haciendo un montón de planes para cuando terminaran sus carreras. Eso realmente la tenía muy animada.

**Anthony**: (_sorprendido_) ¡Oh, no sabía eso! ¿y luego que pasó?

**Isa**: No, pues, haz de cuenta que todo iba de maravilla, eran bien cursis los dos, se dedicaban los mensajes del Messenger, y hasta casaron a sus monitos dentro del juego. Pero un día, el chavo le dijo que no podía jugar con ella porque tenía otros pendientes que hacer, y ella se puso a jugar con una amiga, y después ella le dijo que entrara con su cuenta, algo así. Y pues, entra Perla con la cuenta de su amiga, y le empezaron a llegar mensajes personales del chavo, el mismo con el que andaba mi prima, pero que creyó que era la otra chava, y se la estaba ligando.

**Anthony**: ¿y por eso está así?

**Isa**: si, porque la verdad es que mi prima iba bien en serio, y se dio cuenta que él tipo solo estaba jugando con ella.

**Anthony**: mira, nunca hubiera pensado que era eso.

**Isa**: Pues, así pasó, y ahora mi prima me va a matar si se entera que te conté. Y lo peor, que si se va a enterar, porque están estas cámaras aquí.

**Anthony**: Bueno, gracias por decirme (_se termina su refresco y se levanta del sillón_) ya me voy.

**Isa**: (_haciendo un puchero_) pero ¿cómo? ¿No vas a esperar a que se levante?

**Anthony**: No, creo que lo mejor será que descanse. Ya hablaré con ella cuando esté más calmada.

**Isa**: ay, pero no te vayas, está acá todo muy aburrido (_se le ilumina la cara_) ¡Ah, ya sé! Invítame al cine, ¿si? Estoy muy aburrida.

**Anthony**: pero, hoy no te dejan salir.

**Isa**: pues no me dejan salir en la noche, pero ahorita son las cuatro. Tres horas que nos tardemos no lo va a notar. Anda, ¿si?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) esta bien, vamos.

**Isa**: pero no invitemos a los demás.

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no?

**Isa**: Ah, no pienses mal, es porque no quiero que pregunten porque no invitamos a mi prima, y la dejen descansar. No creas que porque quiero un pretexto para una cita a solas contigo (_le guiña un ojo_).

[_Anthony se ríe, pero no contesta. Salen del departamento, se corta la escena y vuelve a abrir en una plaza comercial, donde Isa y Anthony van platicando muy animados_]

**Isa**: Ah, me encantó el final, te lo juro.

**Anthony**: Como si no hubieras visto ya esa película.

**Isa**: no, te lo juro, es la primer vez que la veía.

**Anthony**: Te habría creído… si no fuera porque anticipabas todos los diálogos.

**Isa**: (_riéndose y poniéndose roja_) ¿en serio?

**Anthony**: Si, de verdad, asi que confiesa.

**Isa**: Ay, es cierto, pero es que The Lake House, me encanta. No se si me gusta más por la trama de la película, o porque el tema principal es de Paul McCartney… ¿te había dicho que The Beatles son mis ídolos?

**Anthony**: No, de hecho, creo que es muy poco lo que he podido platicar contigo. Pero ha sido agradable salir contigo hoy y conocer más de ti.

**Isa**: Sip, lo sé, por eso siempre salgo conmigo.

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) me gusta tu sentido del humor.

**Isa**: Y a mi me gustan las hamburguesas de acá… invítame una, ¿si? (_y entra a un local antes que Anthony conteste y este la sigue_) cómo ves Anthony, ¿pedimos para cenar aquí o para llevar?

**Anthony**: cenamos aquí, para llevar implica que les llevemos a todos, y de todas formas nunca quedo bien. Pero le llevamos una a tu prima.

**Isa**: (_sonriente_) de acuerdo (_se dirige a una mesa, y se sienta_)

**Mesero**: disculpen, no pueden filmar aquí, les tendremos que pedir que se retiren.

**Anthony**: no, no se preocupe, ya apagan las cámaras.

[_se va la imagen, y regresa en el departamento de Perla_]

**Isa**: pues muchas gracias por todo Anthony, la pasé muy bien.

**Anthony**: Si no te molesta, quisiera entrar a ver a Perla.

**Isa**: ah, claro, pasa (_entran al departamento, e Isa se dirige a la cocina, donde deja una bolsa de papel y después al cuarto de Perla, toca la puerta_) Perla… Perla, ¿estas ahí? (_abre la puerta del cuarto, ve a Perla acostada en la cama y se sienta a un lado de ella_) Perla… Perlita… ¿estas despierta? Te traje una hamburguesa, para que comas algo, está muy rica, de las que te gustan.

**Perla**: (_con voz triste_) no tengo hambre

**Isa**: ay, primita, no te pongas así, vamos, que está muy rica, ¿o te la traigo?

**Perla**: (_levantándose_) no, está bien, voy por ella.

**Isa**: (_animada_) ándale, así me gusta, verte contenta.

**Perla**: (_saliendo de la habitación_) pues, es que ya no puedo hacer mas, y… (_se detiene en seco_) Isa… no me dijiste que había visitas.

**Anthony**: no quiero molestarte, solo que me preocupé por ti, y quería hablar contigo, saber que te pasaba.

**Isa**: Bueno… yo… los dejo solos, voy a buscar a Lily para pedirle un "tenmeaca" y no se preocupen, no regreso pronto. (_sale dejándolos solos_)

**Anthony**: ¿estas bien?

**Perla**: si, no te preocupes, de verdad, en si no me pasa nada.

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu ensayo hoy?

**Perla**: ay… es que si estaba mal en la tarde, pero ya se me pasó. Ya solo me queda la pena contigo por lo sucedido en la escuela, de verdad.

**Anthony**: mira, ya no te preocupes por eso. Estuve hablando con Isa, y me contó lo que te pasó, y porque estás así, y pues…

**Perla**: (_interrumpe molesta_)¡Isa chismosa! ¿cómo se le ocurre? Eso es privado.

**Anthony**: no te enojes con ella. ¿cuál es el problema?

**Perla**: que no quería que nadie se enterara.

**Anthony**: ¿porqué no, por vergüenza? Todos hemos pasado por eso alguna vez, que entregamos el corazón y nos devuelven pedazos. Pero sigue siendo nuestro corazón, y no debemos perder la capacidad de usarlo solamente porque una vez nos fue mal. Pero no puedes dejarte hundir por algo que sale mal, y botar toda tu vida y lo que te hace ser quien eres en un solo día.

**Perla**: (_dejándose caer en el sillón_) ay… ya lo sé. Pero a veces lo extraño, a veces me siento sola... y a veces quisiera nunca haberlo conocido.

**Anthony**: Tal vez el chavo valía la pena, tal vez no. Pero si es así, no puedes dejar que alguien que no valga la pena te llene de energía negativa. ¿estamos?

**Perla**: esta bien. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Anthony**: y sobre lo que pasó en la U, olvidemos eso, si te hace mejor, ¿vale?

**Perla**: ese es otro problema… Anthony (_lo mira fijamente_) no estoy segura de quererme olvidar de eso.

**Anthony**: (_sorprendido_) ¿porqué lo dices?

**Perla**: ah... pues, la verdad… siempre hay algo en ti que me ha gustado, y … no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio, se lo complicado que es ser pareja de alguien del grupo de amigos, sé los problemas que has tenido con Ale y Lily, sé que te gusta mi prima, se te nota en la cara, y son muchas cosas que hacen impensable una relación entre nosotros… pero, no creo querer olvidarme de haberte besado, aún si ese beso no fue lo máximo para ti. Me da pena la forma en que sucedió, y creo que me hubiera gustado hacerlo en otra circunstancia. Pero aunque en este momento quisiera pedirte cambiar nuestras circunstancias, no me parece buena idea.

**Anthony**: no te estoy entendiendo.

**Perla**: ah, mejor así entonces. No te preocupes, estoy bien, y sé que todo tarde o temprano ocupará su lugar. (_empieza a caminar hacia la puerta y Anthony la sigue_) hazme un favor (_dice mientras abre la puerta_) mándame a mi prima, ¿si?(_lo empuja fuera del departamento_) gracias Tony, eres un sol, buenas noches (_cierra la puerta, dejando a Anthony confundido, quien se dirige a su departamento, entra unos minutos después, y ve a Isa sola en el sillón de la sala_).

**Anthony**: Isa… dice Perla que ya vayas.

**Isa**: oks, mejor asi, porque acá está mas aburrido que mi casa. Allá de perdida está la pc para entretenerme un rato.

**Anthony**: bueno, que pases buenas noches.

[_abre la puerta, y antes que salga Isa, entran Stear y Archie_]

**Archie**: hola Isa, ¿visitando a Anthony? (_con una sonrisa pícara_)

**Isa**: no, de hecho él estaba con Perla, y yo andaba acá esperando que terminaran de hablar… pero a que buena hora llegan, eh? Me aburrí horrores yo solita.

**Archie**: Ah, que bien que hablaste con ella. ¿se hicieron novios entonces?

**Stear**: ¿ y porqué tenían que hacerse novios?

**Archie**: pues porque se besaron hoy en la escuela, ¿o no es de eso que hablaron?

**Isa**: (_alterada_) ¡Besaste a mi prima?

**Archie**: ¿no lo sabias?

**Anthony**: (_mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Archie_) no, nadie lo sabía.

**Lily**: (_entrando junto con Ale_) ¿nadie sabía que?

**Isa**: ¡que Anthony besó a mi prima!

**Archie**: en realidad, fue Perla quien besó a Anthony.

**Ale**: (_abriendo la boca muy indignada_) ¿pero, cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?

**Anthony**: (_mirando a Archie reprobatoriamente_) te dije lo que iba a pasar.

**Isa**: y parece que se acaban de hacer novios… y yo... yo que salí contigo hoy porque creí que querías algo más conmigo (_sale corriendo muy enojada del departamento_)

**Lily**: (_enojada_) ¿ahora estás jugando con ellas? ¡te pasas Anthony! (_se va a su cuarto_)

**Ale:** eres el colmo, de verdad (_se va a su cuarto también muy molesta_)

**Archie**: (_apenado_) creo que metí la pata.

**Anthony**: (_alzando una ceja_)¿Crees?

[Arch_ie hace cara de arrepentimiento y Anthony mira enojado hacía el techo_]

**Anthony**: pues si… pero … (_mirando a las cámaras_) estamos en el reallity… y siempre nos pasa lo mismo en esta época (_da media vuelta y se va a su habitación_).

**Archie**: ay hermano, que pena, la regué.

**Stear**: ya, no te aflijas, de todos modos de esto todas se iban a enterar, si no hoy, el día que lo vieran en HBO.

**Archie**: Bueno, eso sí… ya mejor me voy a mi cuarto antes de seguir metiendo la pata. Porque todavía falta que llegue Luis y… mejor no lo sigo pensando.

[_cambia la escena al cuarto de Anthony, donde ya está listo para grabar su diario de la noche_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, el diario de hoy se llama "crónica de un pleito anunciado" ¿o no? Desde la mañana, temía pelear con las chicas, y aunque se había salvado casi todo el día, así como terminó, tenía que terminar. Pero ahorita no tengo ganas de ponerme a contentarlas. Perla estaba muy rara, muy triste, y hubiese querido hacer algo más para animarla, pero es algo que tiene que superar sola. Sobre el beso, también pienso que me habría gustado mucho en otra circunstancia, que los dos lo hubiéramos deseado, y que hubiera estado pensando en mí al dármelo, y no en alguien más. Y no, no soy alguien que le guste jugar con los sentimientos de los demás… Perla es mi amiga sin embargo ella siempre había estado muy apartada de mi, en fin no sé si pase algo más al respecto o quede en el olvido. Aunque ahora que todos lo saben, no dejarán que se nos olvide tan fácil. Y que pena con Isa. La pasé muy bien con ella hoy, y ahora está molesta conmigo también por eso… y todavía falta que se enoje Luis… pero ahorita no tengo ganas de pensar en más dramas, así que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches."

[_se aleja de la cámara, se ve que se dirige al baño, y unos instantes después regresa con su pijama puesta, apaga las luces, y se acuesta en su cama, donde unos minutos después queda profundamente dormido_]

**Fin episodio 5**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Big girls don't Cry de Fergie ***Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Proyecto Anthonimia III**

**Episodio 6**

**El carro y el bar**

[_El sol apenas comienza a asomar, las cortinas están corridas, se escucha un leve sonido de algo que raspa la puerta, Anthony se da la vuelta en la cama pero el ruido se sigue escuchando y de repente se escucha un ladrido y Anthony abre los ojos un tanto asustado, mira el reloj y marca las cinco y media_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué es eso? (_se levanta y abre la puerta y entra un perro corriendo_) ¿Pero que rayos?

[_Archie se asoma por la puerta_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué hace un perro dentro de la casa?

**Anthony**: No tengo la menor idea

**Stear**: (_Bostezando_) ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

**Archie**: Anthony metió un perro a la casa…

**Stear**: Si hablas de Luis, a ese lo metimos entre todos…

[_Los tres ríen_]

**Anthony**: Esta hablando de ese perro. (_el perro vuelve a ladrar_) Shhsss, vas a despertar a las chicas.

**Stear**: ¿Para que trajiste a un perro aquí a la casa?

**Anthony**: Yo no lo traje, estaba arañando mi puerta…alguien más lo dejo entrar.

**Archie**: (_pensativo_) ¿Y si fue una de las chicas?

**Anthony**: No lo creo…

**Stear**: Yo concuerdo contigo Anthony, piden permiso hasta para colocar un clavo en la pared… ¿crees que no lo pedirían para traer un perro?

**Archie**: ¿Entonces solo queda?

**Los** **tres**: ¡LUIS!

[_Anthony sale de la habitación, Archie y Stear los siguen y el perro va corriendo tras ellos_]

**Anthony**: Ahora si me va a escuchar… (_comienza a tocar la puerta_)

**Archie**: Creo que esta en el quinto sueño…

**Anthony**: (_hace cara de fastidio_) ¿Realmente lo crees?

**Stear**: Para serte sincero creo que escuche cuando entro hace como media hora…

**Archie**: Es un inútil y luego que porque reprueba…

[_Anthony vuelve a tocar a la puerta_]

**Archie**: No finjas demencia sabemos que no estas dormido…

**Stear**: Si no abres la puerta la vamos a tirar…

**Anthony**: ¿no podemos mejor abrirla con la llave?

**Stear**: Este si… si no abres te vamos a abrir la puerta…

[_Se oye un chasquido y se abre la puerta_]

**Luis**: (_con cara de desvelado_) ¡Que hongo mis champiñones!

**Anthony**: ¿Qué hace un perro en la casa?

**Luis**: Cual perro…

[_El perro vuelve a ladrar_]

**Archie**: (_con_ _cara de pocos amigos_) Ese perro…

**Luis**: Ahhh, si, ese perro… bueno es algo gracioso…

[_Los tres lo miran con cara de enojo_]

**Luis**: Bueno no ahorita, pero les va a parecer gracioso en unos días…

**Archie**: Luis… no podemos tener perros

**Luis**: Es que no es mío…

**Anthony**: entonces ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?

**Luis**: Es una larga historia y no la van a querer escuchar…

**Stear**: Créeme, a mi no me importa, puedes ir disparando…

[_Luis los mira y trata de sonreír_]

**Luis**: Es que el perro es de mi novia…

**Archie**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Novia? ¿Tienes novia?

**Anthony**: ¿Desde cuando?

**Stear**: No me dirás que Perlita…

**Luis**: No, no es ella…

**Anthony**: A ver, deja ver si entiendo… no estabas locamente enamorado de ella hasta hace unos días…

**Luis**: Y sigo estándolo…

**Archie**: Pero tienes una novia que no es ella…

**Luis**: Si…

**Anthony**: Pero como puedes… sabes que, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo…

**Luis**: Pues es que yo…

**Anthony**: No quiero saberlo, solo quiero saber que hace ese perro en mi casa…

**Luis**: Pues ya les dije. Es de ella

**Archie**: Lamento no comprender tu mente tan complicada, pero no entiendo… que tiene que hacer aquí el perro de "tu novia" (_hace el signo de comillas con los dedos_)

**Luis**: Pues….El perro le estaba haciendo muchos destrozos en su apartamento…

**Stear**: ¡Vaya! Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor… solo se quería deshacer de él…

**Luis**: No, no se quiere deshacer de él…

**Anthony**: ¿Entonces que esta haciendo aquí?

**Luis**: Se lo voy a entrenar…

**Archie**: ¿Perdón?

**Luis**: Si… lo voy a entrenar

**Archie**: No, si eso si entendí, lo que no entiendo es como rayos vas a entrenar a un perro…

**Luis**: Pues si yo ya he entrenado perros…

**Archie**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¿Ahh si? ¿a cuantos perros has entrenado?

**Luis**: Pues a "peluchin"

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no era "peluchin" tu perro cuando eras niño?

**Luis**: Si…

**Archie**: Ayy Luis, ¿estas o te haces?

**Luis**: ¿Y ahora porque me atacas?

**Stear**: Luis, es evidente que ese perro no fue entrenado por ti, sino por tus papás… tú en tu vida has entrenado un perro.

**Luis**: Yo lo sacaba a pasear…

**Stear**: (_con cara de fastidio_) Luis, tenías 5 años… sería iluso de tu parte pensar que tú lo entrenaste.

**Anthony**: Lo siento Luis, no me importa de quien sea el perro, o si pretendes entrenarlo o no… lo quiero fuera de aquí antes de que llegue la noche…

**Luis**: Pero…

**Anthony**: No te estoy dando a elegir, es si o si… así que más te vale que le encuentre otro lugar

[_Anthony da la media vuelta, Archie también, Stear toma al perro en sus brazos y se lo da a Luis, caminan por el pasillo y se encuentran con Lily que está en bata de dormir_]

**Lily**: ¿de casualidad no escucharon un perro?

**Anthony**: No te preocupes Lily, vuelve a dormir… ya todo esta solucionado…

**Lily**: (_ignorando a Anthony_) Stear, ¿Qué hace un perro en la casa?

**Stear**: (mira a Anthony y él solo suelta un bufido) No te preocupes Lily, ya todo lo solucionamos

**Lily**: Gracias… Stear (_hace énfasis en el nombre_)

[_Lily vuelve a entrar a su habitación y los chicos la miran_]

**Stear**: A veces se me olvida que están aquí…

**Anthony**: ¿cómo puedes? A mi me resulta imposible olvidarlo…

**Stear**: Si, supongo que para ti y tus líos de faldas resulta imposible olvidarlo ¿no?

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) Gracias…

**Archie**: Déjalo, mi hermano no piensa en mujeres, si fueran parte de un experimento científico pensaría en ellas todo el tiempo… tú tranquilo, ya se les pasará, ya las conoces…

**Anthony**: (_se encoge de hombros_) Pues ya ni se...

[_Archie sonríe... y Stear hace una mueca_]

**Stear**: Pues voy a aprovechar para llegar temprano a la escuela

**Archie**: Yo no… porque al que madruga… Dios lo arruga… así que me voy a la cama

_[Anthony ríe del chiste y se dirige a su cuarto, una vez allí mira el reloj y marca las seis de la mañana entonces voltea hacía la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Esta mañana comenzó algo peluda (_ríe_) Luis, bueno, creo que Luis no tiene remedio cuando se acaba la despensa de la semana en un día, llega tan tarde que ya esta amaneciendo haciendo muchísimo ruido, o olvidando los pendientes como recibir a los del gas… en fin un perro parece algo digno de él… y no, no puedo dejar de pensar en las chicas, es este sentimiento del que no me puedo deshacer… a veces quisiera ser más como Stear y no pensar en ellas, pero creo que eso jamás sucederá… En cuanto a las chicas, ¡vaya! No se como me las ingenió para acabar como el malo de la película, pero siempre que estoy cerca de ellas me sucede esto… y comienza a resultar bastante incómodo. Como sea, el día de hoy tengo clases así que mejor me comienzo a preparar… ¿o porque no? Creo podría intentarlo.

[_Anthony se levanta y se dirige al baño, media hora después entra a la cocina y comienza a ver lo que hay en la alacena, y en el refrigerador, comienza a sacar recipientes y saca unas cacerolas y las coloca en la estufa… media hora después comienza a arreglar la mesa, saca platos y acomoda todo, se oyen voces y Anthony sonríe_]

**Ale**: Si, el vestido sería inapropiado para la ocasión, ya te lo he dicho…

**Lily**: Si, pero no tengo nada más que ponerme…

**Ale**: Mmm que bien huele. (_gira la cabeza y se para en seco_) Creo que no tengo hambre…

**Lily**: Si, mejor comemos algo camino a la escuela.

**Anthony**: Por favor, no lo hagan.

**Ale**: (_fingiendo demencia_) ¿Escuchas algo?

**Lily**: Ahora que lo mencionas.

**Anthony**: (_Suspira_) Chicas, Ale, Lily… tienen que escucharme, lo de ayer yo no lo planee, no fue algo que quise hacer para hacerlas enojar… yo solo… ¿es que no pueden perdonarme?

**Ale**: (_Enojada_) ¿No te cansas?

**Lily**: (_mira enojada a Ale_) ¡Ale!

**Ale**: Sorry Lily pero no puedo fingir que no lo escucho…

**Anthony**: Se que siempre pasa algo, pero en serio, pueden preguntarle a Perla, se los prometí la última vez que no volvería a hacer nada que pareciera que estaba jugando con ustedes… ¿tienen que creerme?

**Lily**: _(muy seria_)Y esto que es ¿Una ofrenda de paz? ¿Un chantaje?

**Anthony**: Solo quiero que sepan que las estimo mucho y que no pretendo lastimarlas.

**Ale**: Deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces..

[_Suena el timbre_]

**Lily**: ¿Va a venir alguien más?

**Anthony**: Si, tomen asiento… ya vuelvo (_sale de la cocina_)

**Ale**: Lily, ya, en serio, no podemos comportarnos así, él no es nuestro novio... la verdad es que no tendría que darnos ningún tipo de explicación

**Lily**: Odio que esto pase… ¿es que ahora se va a hacer novio de Perla?

**Ale**: ¿Qué no prometimos en alguna ocasión que si él se fijaba en una las otras nos haríamos a un lado?

[_Lily hace un puchero, y luego mira la comida_]

**Ale**: Wow, esto se ve apetitoso…

**Lily**: Dímelo a mi, después de no haberlos probado en casi seis meses, se me hace agua la boca…

**Ale**: Hasta el olor me lo podría comer jejej

**Perla**: ¡Hello!

**Lily**: Hola Perla…

[_Perla las mira_]

**Perla**: Miren, no necesitan decírmelo, ya se que están enojadas, mi prima me hizo el favor de contarme que anoche Archie soltó toda la sopa… y antes de que digan algo, solo quiero decirles que Anthony y yo solo somos amigos, no voy a negar que me gusta, digo tengo ojos y esta muy bien, pero también las aprecio a ustedes… y aprecio la amistad que tengo con Anthony, en este momento no me encuentro en una situación de empezar una relación amorosa ni mucho menos, no obstante.. aquí ente nos, realmente besa divino.

**Ale**: (_Levanta una ceja_) ¿Quieres amanecer tirada en un barranco?

**Perla**: Oye, las cosas como son ¿no?

**Lily**: Bueno, al menos estas de mejor humor…

**Perla**: Y ya, no se ensañen contra el pobre de Anthony, que siempre le toca pagar los platos rotos…

**Lily**: Pues yo no prometo nada…

**Ale**. ¡Lily!

**Lily**. Pero al menos por el momento ya me quedare callada…

**Ale**: Esta bien…

**Isa**: Mmm, que bien huele…

**Ale**: ¿Qué no estabas enojada?

**Isa**: Pues no iba a despreciar un suculento desayuno… creo que se ha ganado el perdón ¿no creen?

**Anthony**: (_desde la puerta de la cocina_) Gracias…

[_Anthony y Lily se miran y ella asiente con la cabeza y Anthony sonríe… Todas comienzan a desayunar y comienzan a platicar_]

**Lily**: ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas escuchado al perro?

**Ale**: No lo escuche… en serio que no…

**Perla**: No necesitan decirme a quien se le ocurrió traer un perro…

**Anthony**: Si, Luis lo trajo…

**Perla**: Porque no me sorprende…

**Anthony**: Pues espero que lo saque de aquí…

[_Archie entra a la cocina_]

**Archie**: Vaya, tienen fiesta y no me invitaron…

**Isa**: No es fiesta es el desayuno…

**Archie**: Desayuno, eso parece almuerzo… huevos con tocino, Jugo de naranja, pan tostado… café… vaya si es todo un festín… No les preocupa su peso…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Archie**: Que es un desayuno muy pesado…

**Anthony**: Si, quieres solo tienes que sentarte…

**Archie**: Sin embargo no hay nada mejor que un buen desayuno para comenzar el día.

**Isa**: ¿Y Luis?

**Perla**: ¡Ayyy Dios! No lo invoques…

**Anthony**: No te preocupes, llegó bastante tarde…

**Archie**: O temprano… depende de tu perspectiva…

**Lily**: O sea, que sus estudios le tienen sin cuidado...

**Ale**: Si, y al rato va a estar llorando para que le ayudemos a pasar sus clases…

**Anthony**: Si, desde que ya no tiene que preocuparse por la beca hace lo que le viene en gana…

**Archie**: Pues si, pero el perro. Eso si que no… digo, no soy enemigo de los animales.

**Perla**: Ya lo se Archie, pero también se que en estos edificios esta prohibido tener animales…

**Ale**: En ese caso desde hace mucho que debieron haberlo corrido a él..

[_Todos ríen_]`

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven todos en sus respectivas clases, Perla en sus clases de repostería, Ale en su clase de redacción, Lily en su clase de publicidad, Anthony en su case de Calculo y Archie en su clase de historia internacional, se termina la clase y se ve como cada quien en su aula recoge sus cosas y salen del edificio_]

**Colin**: Hola Lily… te estaba esperando…

**Lily**: ¿A mi?

**Colin**: Si, sígueme, vamos por los demás…

**Lily**: Perdón pero tengo cosas que hacer…

**Colin**: No puedes negarte, son cosas del Proyecto…

[_Lily hace cara de fastidio y comienza a seguir a Colin por los pasillos, a lo lejos se ve Archie platicando con unas chicas_]

**Colin**: Archie que tal, ven vamos…

**Archie**: ¿Perdón?

**Lily**: (_Haciendo mohín de disgusto_) Aparentemente tenemos que seguirlo

**Archie**: Lo siento pero tengo pendientes por hacer…

**Colin**: Lo siento no hay discusión.

[_Archie lo mira un poco escéptico_]

**Archie**: ¿Estas hablando en serio?

**Colin**: ¿Crees que bromeo?

**Archie**: Si, porque se supone que nos grabaran haciendo las cosas que hacemos día a día…

**Colin**: Pero esto carece de emoción… hay que hacer cosas interesantes…

**Archie**: Nunca antes lo hemos requerido…

**Colin**: Si, pero nunca antes me habían tenido de productor…

**Archie**: (_Con sarcasmo_) Si, no entiendo como pudimos vivir sin ti.

[_Lily suelta una pequeña risa que se apresura a ahogar, se ve a Luis que camina al mismo tiempo que habla por el celular_]

**Archie**: Hey, Luis… ven aquí…

**Luis**: Que hongo..

**Archie**: Que vamos a buscar a los demás

**Luis**. Sorry man, no puedo…

**Colin**: Luis, esto es muy importante…

**Luis**: Al igual que encontrarte otro hogar al perro, de otra manera Anthony me echa de la casa…

**Archie**: (_asiente con la cabeza_) Así es… lo siento Colin, pero tenemos que deshacernos de ese perro.

**Colin**. Esta bien, pero te reunirás con nosotros por la noche…

**Lily**: ¿Y precisamente a donde iremos en la noche?

**Colin**: Eso se los voy a decir cuando estén los demás…

**Luis**: Bueno, luego me hablan (_sigue caminando_)

[_Lily y Archie siguen a Colin por los pasillos hasta que se encuentran con Perla que aún lleva la filipina puesta_]

**Perla**: Oh, Hola… ¿Qué hacen juntos? ¿van a alguna parte?

**Archie**: Supongo

**Perla**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Supones?

**Lily**: Wow, que linda Filipina…

**Archie**: Si, te combina con el color de tus ojos

**Perla**: Quería mandarle a bordar unas rosas, pero no me dejaron así que simplemente le deje esta pequeña al lado de mi nombre (_Perla señala el bolsillo de la filipina donde esta su nombre_)

**Lily**: Muy linda.

**Archie**: Creo que nunca te había visto con tu traje de chef… y es algo raro porque te he visto cocinar miles de veces…

**Perla**: Si, por lo general solo lo utilizó para cuando estoy en clases…

**Lily**: Si, y desde que no tenemos clases juntos… es más difícil vernos entre clases…

**Archie**; Si, creo que la especialización de nuestras carreras nos ha impedido tener clases juntos este año

**Colin**: Oye Perla ¿dónde esta Isa?

**Perla**: En clase… espero

**Colin**: Ahh, ¿no esta contigo?

**Perla**: (_con sarcasmo_) Ahh, si espera, la traigo en el bosillo…

**Colin**: Uyy no te enojes… solo pensé que tu sabías…

**Perla**: ¿Acaso traigo el letrero de Niñera de Isa? No ¿verdad?

**Lily**: Allí viene Ale.

**Perla**. Ahh si, es que me iba a entregar la lista de ingredientes que le pedí ayer..,

[_Ale se acerca_]

**Ale**: Hola a todos… Perliux aquí esta la lista…

**Perla**: (_La toma_) Muy bien, todo es fácil de obtener… ayer le presente el proyecto al profesor (_suspira_)

**Ale**: ¿El proyecto es de con el profesor Cruz?

**Perla**: (_asiente con la cabeza_) Así es

[_Las dos suspiran y Archie las mira receloso_]

**Archie**: ¿Y ese profesor Cruz? ¿Quién es?

**Ale**: ¿No lo conoces? Es profesor de Perliux pero es un chef súper reconocido en México…

**Perla**: Y esta guapísimo

**Archie**: mmm ya veo por donde va la cosa…

**Ale**: ¿Y que hacen aquí todos?

**Perla**: Esa…es una muy buena pregunta… porque no me han dicho…

**Archie**: Es que en realidad no sabemos, todo es cosa de Colin…

**Perla**: Si, pero como esta más preocupado en saber donde esta Isa…

**Ale**: Isa estaba en clase de redacción conmigo…

**Perla**: ¿Ya escuchaste?

**Anthony**: Hola a todos.

**Ale**: Hola Anthony…

**Anthony** ¿Qué hacen aquí, hay convención o algo?

**Lily**: No, solo estamos aquí esperando, la verdad no se que estamos esperando…

**Anthony**: Pues si, pero creo que están llamando algo la atención, digo, tienen aquí cuatro cámaras en medio del pasillo…

**Archie**: Ya escuchaste Colin, suelta la sopa… ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

**Colin**. Esta bien, yo quería esperar a Isa.

**Lily**: Si, bueno estamos casi todos, así que mejor dinos que onda y ya le diremos a ella después.

[_Colin no se mira muy convencido_]

**Colin**. Esta bien, tengo un amigo que tiene un bar y me parecerá muy bien que se aparezcan por allí esta noche, en una hora tienen que estar listos para irnos, así que hay que apresurarse…

**Lily**: Si había que estar tan pronto, ¿entonces porque nos hiciste perder el tiempo aquí?

**Colin**: Solo quería asegurarme de que todos iban a recibir el recado.

**Lily**: Ayyy Olvídalo, hay que apresurarnos.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve que todos van dentro de la camioneta de Anthony, ya todos arreglados y cambiados. En la parte de hasta atrás están George, Colin e Isa, en medio van Lily, Archie y Perla, y adelante se ven Anthony y Ale_]

**Archie**: ¿Queda muy lejos ese bar? Digo porque ya tenemos como media hora de camino y no llegamos

**Colin**: Apenas llevamos 24 minutos

**Archie**: Si mucha diferencia.

**Isa**: No entiendo porque tenían que mandarme a mi hasta atrás…

**Perla**: Porque tú eres la única que lleva ropa que no se arruga…

**Colin**: Pero aquí estamos muy a gusto ¿no?

**Isa**: (_lo mira con disgusto_) ¿Crees? Yo habría podido ir de copiloto… ¿Por qué Ale tenía que ir adelante?

**Ale**: Porque si…

**Lily**: ¡Quieren parar me esta dando dolor de cabeza!

**Perla**. A mi también, pero porque Archie se puso el veinte de loción…

**Archie**: ¿No te gusta mi perfume?

**Perla**: Me habría gustado si no te hubieras echado encima la mitad de la botella…

**Archie**: (_indignado_) ¡Oye! Si no me puse tanto

**Ale**: Si, si te pusiste…

**Anthony**: ¿Es allí?

[_Colin trata de ver pero no alcanza_]

**Colin**: Espera deja me paso adelante…

[_Pasa por encima de Lily y se asoma por la ventanilla_]

**Lily**: Me estas aplastando…

**Colin**. Perdón, es que no alcanzaba a ver… (_mira de nuevo_) Si, es allí adelante…

**Anthony**: No veo al Valet…

**Colin**: Ahh, es que no tiene…

**Archie**: (_con cara de espanto_) ¡¿No tienen Valet Parking? ¿Qué clase de lugar no tiene Valet?

**Colin**: Pues no tiene… solo hay que estacionarlo…

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) Genial

[_Anthony busca y por fin después de varios minutos encuentra un lugar y se estaciona, todos bajan de la camioneta y comienzan a caminar hacía el bar_]

**Ale**: Ayy, se me olvidó la bolsa…

**Perla**: No podrías haberte dado cuenta cuando habíamos avanzado dos pasos…

**Archie**: Si Ale ya caminamos dos cuadras…

**Ale**: Ayy, no les estoy pidiendo que se regresen conmigo… Anthony préstame las llaves por favor.

[_Anthony le da las llaves_]

**Anthony**: ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

**Ale**: No hace falta, desde aquí pueden ver, nada me va a pasar…

**Lily**: Pues corre, aquí esperamos.

[_Ale comienza a caminar hacía la camioneta y la abre con el control de la llave, se mete a la camioneta y ve su bolsa la jala y se atora con el freno de mano y las cosas se dispersan, Ale deja la llave de la camioneta sobre el asiento y comienza a recoger todo rápidamente_]

**Lily**: (_gritando_) Apúrate

_[Ale gira la cabeza, saca la bolsa y cierra la camioneta, comienza a caminar y en eso mira sus manos y abre los ojos, se regresa y suena el bip de que la alarma se ha accionado_]

**Ale**: Nooooooo

**Archie**: (_gritando desde la otra cuadra_) ¿Qué paso?

[_Ale se regresa a la camioneta y ve si puede abrir la puerta pero ya tiene el seguro, se asoma por la ventanilla y el resto la observa desde la otra cuadra_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

**Lily**: No se, pero ya se esta tardando ¿no?

[_Todos emprenden el camino de regreso a la camioneta, y pronto llegan al lado de Ale_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué paso?

**Ale**: Paso algo horrible…

**Anthony**: ¿De que hablas?

[Al_e baja la mirada y dice algo que no es audible_]

**Anthony**: ¿Perdón?

**Ale**: Deje las llaves dentro

**Archie**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Ale**: Que deje las llaves dentro…

[_Lily se acerca_]

**Lily**: Uyy, si ya las vi, están allí sobre el asiento…

**Perla**: ¿Por qué no hablamos al seguro? Ellos nos pueden abrir el carro…

**Anthony**: Excelente idea… digo siempre y cuando supiera en que aseguradora esta…

**Archie**: ¿No lo sabes?

**Anthony**: No es mi carro, es de la HBO

**Archie**: A ver tu Colin, dinos…

**Colin**. Yo no se… no es mi carro tampoco

**Archie**: (_levanta una ceja_) Pero no se supone que trabajas para la HBO

**Colin**. Pues solo para este proyecto… no se con que aseguradora trabajan…

**Ale**: ¿No tienes la póliza Anthony?

**Anthony**: Si… Pero esta dentro del carro

**Perla**: ¿Y si tratamos de abrir el carro?

**Archie**: Disculpa si perdí las clases de ladrón en la escuela…

**Ale**: Miren la ventanilla de atrás esta abajo…

**Lily**: A mi no me miren… yo no la deje abajo, debió ser Perla:

**Perla**: (_enojada_) ¿Y porque yo? Tú ibas de ese lado…

**Anthony**: Eso no importa, supongo que Ale lo dijo para ver si por allí podemos abrir la puerta.

**Isa**: ¿Qué nadie tiene una copia en la casa?

**Archie**: Pues no se… ¿Te dieron copia?

**Anthony**: No recuerdo… ya regreso (_se va caminando por la calle junto con Ale_)

**Isa**: La verdad lo mejor sería que mandáramos a Ale por la llave mientras entramos todos al bar…

**Colin**. (_muy sonriente_) me parece una idea estupenda

**Lily**: ¡Eres idiota o que te pasa! Claro que no vamos a entrar a un bar mientras uno de nosotros tenga un problema…

**Colin**. (_un poco rojo de la cara_) Pero es que mi amigo…

**Archie**: Pues si tanto te interesa puedes ir a ver que pasa con él.

**Perla**: Si, y si quieres Isa, puedes acompañarlo…

**Colin**: Esa también es una buena idea…

**Isa**. (_hace cara de asco_) ¿Solo con él? No gracias… si no es una cita

**Colin**: ¿Qué tendría de malo el tener una cita conmigo?

[_Isa finge que no lo escucho_]

**Isa**: Entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí afuera… porque esta empezado a hacer frío…

**Perla**: Ya te dije… si tanto quieres entrar pues ve… yo espero a ver que sucede…

**Archie**: (_tratando de bajar el vidrio_) En serio que estas camionetas son muy seguras apenas le he bajado medio milimetro…

**Lily**: Pensé que eras más fuerte…

**Archie**: Oye… si soy bastante fuerte, pero no soy superman

**Perla**: El otro día veía en la TV esos concursos de hombres fuertes… en este momento nos vendría bien uno de ellos…

[_Lily y Perla ríen_]

**Colin**: ¿Y Anthony?

**Archie**: Dijo que ahorita venía..

**Colin**: ¿Y quien lo esta grabando si George nos esta grabando a nosotros?

**George**: (_solo se escucha la voz_) Perdón, pero cuando aprenda a dividirme en dos, lo complaceré…

**Colin**: Cierto… en el bar nos iban a estar esperando los demás…

**Archie**: ¿También Stear?

**Colin**: Supongo…

**Archie**: Creo que voy a entrar, quizá el si sepa si hay una copia o algo…

**Isa**: (_sonríe_) entonces te acompaño.

[_Se ven que Colin, Isa y Archie se alejan_]

**Lily**: Aghhhrrrr ¿pero que le pasa a Archie? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos solas aquí?

**Perla**: No estamos solas, George esta con nosotras. ¿verdad George?

**George**: (_solo se escucha la voz_) Así es.

**Lily**: Ayy Perla si serás ilusa, si alguien viene y nos ataca, primero graba todo antes que ayudarnos…

**George**: Tienes tu punto…

**Perla**: (_niega con la cabeza_) No sería capaz de eso.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Colin, Isa y Archie que están dentro del bar, que se ve muy sucio pero con mucha gente_]

**Archie**: (_con cara de asco_) Que lugar tan hediondo…

**Luis**: (_comiendo unos cacahuates_) Que hongo…

**Archie**: ¿cómo puedes comer eso? Creo que podría vomitar…

**Luis**: Pero si no esta mal…

**Stear**: Hermano, ya me tenían preocupados. ¿y los demás?

**Archie**: Tuvimos un percance… quería saber si tenías llaves de la camioneta….

**Stear**: Si, creo que si había un repuesto…

**Luis**: No, ya no hay…

**Archie**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Luis**: Es que ya no les quiero decir, porque luego se enojan conmigo…

**Archie**: Más te vale que nos digas porque de todas maneras nos vamos a enojar.

**Luis**: Uyy, pobre de mi, siempre descargan su ira conmigo

**Stear**: Vamos, que no tenemos todo tu tiempo…

**Luis**. Ahh si, es que el perro… las estuvo mordiendo, y cuando llegue el control estaba roto…

[_Archie respira profundo_]

**Archie**: Te dije que ese perro no podía estar en la casa

**Luis**: No manches.. ni modo que no fuera a clases por estar cuidando al perro.

**Archie**: Eso, debiste pensar antes de ofrecerte a cuidar un perro destructor…

**Stear**: Miren, no hay problema… yo soy muy bueno abriendo cerraduras…

**Archie**: ¿Desde cuando?

**Stear**: Bueno en teoría, tome un curso de cerrajería por correspondencia…

**Archie** (_tuerce los ojos_) O sea que nunca has abierto una.

**Stear**: Pues no, pero si se conoce la teoría…

**Archie**. Si me dieras un dólar por cada vez que he escuchado eso…

**Isa**: ¿Qué no tienes a tu amigo por aquí?

**Colin**. Pero para que quiero estar con mi amigo cuando tengo a una hermosura como tu a mi lado…

**Isa**. ¿Chicos van a regresar?

**Stear**: Si, oye Isa, no traerás de casualidad un pasador.

**Isa**: ¿Un pasador?

**Stear**: Si.

**Isa**: (_removiéndolo de su cabello_) Si, aquí tienes.

**Archie**: ¿Vienes o te quedas?

[_Voltea y ve en la mesa a Luis y a Colin_]

**Isa**: Creo que mejor me regreso…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que esta metiendo un alambre por la ventanilla_]

**Lily**: Más abajo…

**Perla**. Espera… Ahhh nooo.

**Ale**: Creo que mejor le intentamos con el grueso… (_sacando otro alambre más grueso_)

**Anthony**: (_sudando_) No, no serviría de nada, se resbala cada vez que intento botar el seguro…

**Lily**: Tal vez sería más práctico tratar de sacar las llaves…

**Perla**: Pues si, si lo vemos fríamente las llaves están a la vista y no están metidas en el switch así que podríamos intentarlo…

[_Anthony mira analíticamente y luego voltea con Ale quien trata de bajar más el vidrio de la camioneta_]

**Anthony**: Dame el más grueso… para que no se doble…

**Lily**: Allí vienen de regreso y viene Stear con ellos.

**Stear**: Ya estoy aquí… permítanme

**Lily**: ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?

**Stear**: A abrir la puerta…

**Lily**: ¿Ahh Si?

**Stear**: Si.

[_Se inclina en la puerta delantera y mete el pasador de Isa_]

**Perla**: Pues entonces esperemos.

**Anthony**: ¿Estas loca? Estamos hablando de Stear… sus inventos nunca funcionan…

**Stear**: Estoy escuchando…

[_Anthony mete con dificultad el alambre al que le hizo un ligero gancho en la punta_]

**Archie**: ¿de donde sacaron el alambre?

**Ale**: (_aun tratando de bajar más el vidrio que ya lleva como un centímetro abierto_) fuimos aquí a la vuelta hay una tienda y allí nos proporcionaron los alambres…

**Archie**: ¿Era una ferretería?

**Ale**: No, al final nos vendió unos alambres que tenía en su casa…

**Perla**: ¿Qué? ¿no te gusto el bar?

**Isa**: No, para nada…

**Archie**: Definitivamente siempre hay que desconfiar de los sitios que no tienen Valet Parking

[_Lily suelta un gritito de emoción, mientras que Stear continua tratando de abrir la puerta_]

**Lily**: Si, Anthony las tienes…

**Perla**: Con cuidado… no las vayas a soltar…

**Anthony**: (_sudando_) me esta costando mucho trabajo…

**Ale**: Archie ayúdame a bajar esto… entre los dos podremos más fácil…

[_Archie empieza a jalar la ventana hacía abajo y Anthony por fin acerca las llaves al borde, Ale mete los dedos y sostiene la llave, Anthony suelta el cable y ayuda a Archie a bajar más el vidrio hasta que la llave pasa por allí_]

**Ale**: (_alegre_) Siiii, por fin…

**Anthony**: Vaya.. a veces me pregunto como hacen los que se roban los carros…

**Archie**: (con sarcasmo) Seguro que toman cursos de cerrajería por correo

**Stear**: Sigo escuchando…

**Archie**: Entonces deja de hacerte el tonto y ya para que ya tenemos la llave…

**Perla**: ¿y ahora?

**Anthony**: Vámonos a la casa…

**Archie**: Apoyo la moción…

**Ale**: ¿Pero y Colin?

**Isa**: ¿A quien le importa? Vamonos ya…

[_Anthony acciona el control y los seguros se botan y todos entran a la camioneta y avanzan_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy fue bastante extraño, empezó con el perro, que ya no esta en la casa y no se que habrá hecho Luis con el pobre animal, pero ese es su problema… yo por mi parte, pues logre abrir un carro… y fue una experiencia bastante agradable, pasar más de una hora junto a las chicas y no terminar peleado con ellas… si es lo que necesitaba para que sucediera, pues de haberlo sabido desde hace mucho tiempo que habría dejado las llaves dentro. En fin, veremos que sorpresas nos trae el día de mañana ¡Buenas noches!

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin Episodio **

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Carwash de Christina Aguilera & Missy Elliot_


	7. Chapter 7

**PROYECTO ANTHONIMIA III**

**EPISODIO 7**

**Planes de viaje.**

[_El sol se filtra entre las cortinas, la cámara enfoca el reloj en el buró que marca las 8 en punto, suena la alarma, una mano sale de entre las cobijas para apagarla. Se alcanza a ver una rubia y alborotada cabellera pero quien duerme se vuelve a cubrir con las cobijas, pasados algunos minutos, se levanta súbitamente._ ]

**Anthony**: ¡Ay se me olvidaba que hoy tengo club! (_corre al baño aun en pijama, se escucha el ruido del agua al caer pasados unos minutos sale ya vestido pero aun con el cabello húmedo, se peina, va hacia la puerta pero se detiene_) ¡Ah se me olvidaba el diario! (_se para frente a la cámara_) Bueno hoy es sábado, séptimo día de grabaciones, el día pinta tranquilo al parecer todo marcha bien.

[_Se levanta y sale, la toma cambia al pasillo y sigue a Anthony hasta la cocina. Ahí esta Archie sentado comiéndose unos hot cakes y tomando café_. ]

**Archie**: ¡Buenos días!

**Anthony**: (_sorprendido_) Oye ¿que haces levantado tan temprano en sábado? si no me equivoco, hoy no tienes club (_se sirve una taza de café y se sienta frente a Archie._)

**Archie**: (_termina sus hot cakes y se sirve mas café_) Es que las vacaciones se acercan y estoy haciendo todos los preparativos para partir a Lakewood como habíamos quedado. Albert me encargo que coordinara todo con la producción.

**Anthony**: (_bebe un poco de café y luego suspira con alivio_) que bien. ¡Al fin vacaciones! La verdad ya me hace falta pasar un buen rato de tranquilidad y que mejor lugar que Lakewood.

[_Se escuchan pasos que se acercan, la cámara enfoca la puerta. Stear es quien entra apresurado_]

**Stear**: (_toma una manzana y la pone en sus mochila_) ¡Es tardísimo! No voy a llegar a tiempo al grupo de estudio.

**Archie**: Siquiera salúdanos hermano, que yo sepa no estamos pintados.

**Stear**: Ah lo siento, ¿como amanecieron?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe al ver a Stear todo estresado_) pues no tan apurados como tu.

**Stear**: (_mirando el reloj con un gesto de preocupación_) es que quede de llegar a las 8 en punto y ya pasa de las 8:30. Nunca me había quedado dormido, todo por haberme dejado convencer e ir al antro anoche.

**Anthony**: bueno, no regresamos tan tarde. Ni siquiera nos quedamos, el único fue Luís.

**Archie**: (_con una sonrisita burlona_) para nosotros no era tan tarde pero para Stear que se duerme nada mas el sol se mete, si. (_Se levanta y le da una palmada en la espalda a Stear_) Relájate hermano, ya se te hizo tarde, ya que. A ver si cuando lleguemos a Lakewood se te quita lo estresado y tomas todo con más calma.

**Stear**: Oh si, Lakewood, hace tanto que no vamos. (_Por un momento se queda pensando con un aire de nostalgia en el rostro, luego vuelve a su estado de estrés tota_l) bueno ya me voy, nos vemos luego.

[S_tear_ _va saliendo de la cocina y casi choca con Lily y Ale que llegan_]

**Lily**: ¡ay Stear! ¿Que pasa?

**Ale**: ¿porque la prisa? Es sábado y los clubes son a las 10.

**Stear**: (_hablando rápidamente_) es que se me hace tarde para ir a mi grupo de estudio, son los últimos exámenes antes del Spring Break y no quiero que bajen mis notas. (_Se aleja por el pasillo_) Adiós chicas.

**Lily**: (_agita la mano_) pues bye.

**Ale**: (_grita asomándose por la puerta de la cocina_) ¡Hasta pronto, Stear!

**Archie**: Buenos Días chicas, ¿gustan unos hot cakes?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) Buenos Días, también hay café.

**Ale y Lily**: (_ambas_) Buenos Días.

**Lily**: ¡Ay se ven deliciosos esos hot cakes!, pero debo decir no. También tengo algo de prisa apenas hace unos días que conseguí trabajo en una agencia de publicidad y no quiero llegar tarde, pero creo que si me da tiempo de comer algo de cereal con fruta

[_Lily toma una caja de cereal de la alacena y se sirve en un tazón, saca un recipiente con fresas picadas del refrigerador y le pone algo de leche también, toma una cuchara y se sienta junto con los demás_.]

**Ale**: (_sirviéndose café_) creo que yo si me comeré un hot cake, la verdad no puedo resistir la tentación (_se sirve un hot cake y le pone miel_.)

**Lily**: ¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene esa cosa?

**Archie**: son bajos en calorías, sino no, no me los estuviera comiendo tan tranquilo.

**Ale**: ¿tú los preparaste?

**Archie**: para nada, ya sabes que aquí el único que cocina es Anthony, pero hoy me toco a mi el desayuno y pues compre unos ya preparados.

**Lily**: Auque sean bajos en calorías prefiero el cereal.

**Ale**: (_llevándose el primer bocado a la boca_) mmm… no se si sean Light o no pero no me importa, están deliciosos, ya después haré dieta. Además si me da algo de flojerita prepárame otra cosa pues tengo que ir al periódico. Hay muchos asuntos pendientes antes de tomarme vacaciones.

**Anthony**: hablando de vacaciones, tenemos planeado ir a Lakewood, ya la producción se esta encargando de todo.

**Archie**: ósea Colin y yo. Por cierto no debe tardar (_en ese momento se escucha el timbre de la puerta principal_) Debe ser él. (_Archie se levanta limpiándose la boca con una servilleta que luego deja sobre la mesa_) Nos vemos.

**Ale**: ¡Lakewood! ¡Que emoción! Ya quiero volver a ver tu jardín Anthony, quiero ver todo ya.

**Lily**: (_emocionada_) ¡ay si yo también! Y pasar toda una semana allí seria genial! ya vez que nunca en realidad nos quedamos mucho tiempo. (Su expresión cambia a una de preocupación) Aunque aún no se si me darán permiso en el trabajo.

**Anthony**: (_triste_) oh sería una lástima que no te dejaran ir.

**Ale**: (_indignada_) yo que tu Lily les aventaba su trabajo, te pagan una miseria.

**Lily**: pues si pero me sirve para mi currículum, ya ves que luego piden que tengas experiencia y toda la cosa.

**Anthony**: bueno, también ya me voy sino tendré que ir como Stear todo apurado. (_Se levanta y se aproxima a dar un breve beso en las mejillas de las chicas_) Hasta la tarde.

**Ale**: Que te vaya bien.

**Lily**: Hasta luego Anthony. (_Mira_ _a Ale que aun no termina su desayuno_) Creo que mejor nos apuramos ya casi son las nueve.

**Ale**: (_comiendo más aprisa_) mmm... si, es que esta tan delicioso que no puedo dejar de comer.

**Lily**: pues ya me estoy fijando, dijiste un hot cake y yo te veo que sigues agarrando y agarrando, luego cuando los jeans no te cierren a mi no me digas nada eh. (_Empieza a ponerse labial usando una cuchara de espejo_)

**Ale**: Ay Lily como eres, si bien sabes que después de esta comida lo más seguro que hasta la cena no volvamos a comer, además (_se levanta y pone los platos en el lavaplatos y toma sus cosas_)

[_Cambia la toma, ahora se ve a Archie en una camioneta que va manejando Colin_.]

**Colin**: Bueno ya casi llegamos al servicio de renta de coches.

**Archie**: Creo que necesitaremos varios coches para transportarnos a todos hasta Lakewood ¿oye por que no nos vamos en avión?

**Colin**: No, en los aviones no pasa nada interesante, todos se duermen y ya. En cambio un viaje por carretera es más emocionante pues nos permitirá observar como conviven un grupo de amigos tan diverso como el suyo.

**Archie**: Mejor di que la producción está reduciendo gastos y ya.

**Colin**: No para nada, ¿que no les permitimos gastar a manos llenas el otro día en las tiendas?

**Archie**: Pues si pero precisamente por eso parece que ya no quieren gastar y…

**Colin**: no se diga mas, además yo los acompañare para supervisar todo. Ademas no tienen que manejar de corrido, y ponte a pensar que pueden parar en sitios de importancia etc.

**Archie**: (_mirada suspicaz_) Aja si… mejor di que acompañaras a Isa pues últimamente no la dejas ni a sol ni a sombra. (_Sonríe divertido al ver la expresión de ensoñación de Colin al oír el nombre de la chica_) Bueno entonces necesitaremos las menos dos camionetas grandes para transportarnos a todos y el equipo y equipaje.

**Colin**: Me parece bien. Ah, se me olvidaba tenemos boletos para asistir mañana al juego de béisbol Red Sox vs. Dodgers. Les puedes avisar a quienes quieran ir, la verdad yo tengo otros asuntos pendientes y no se si los vea a todos.

**Archie**: Bueno, no creo que nadie se quiera perder unas entradas al juego, asi que estoy seguro de que usaremos todos los tickets, de eso no te preocupes.

**Colin**: ¿Me avisas si Isa decide ir? (_lo mira suplicante_)

**Archie**: ¿Bueno que me das?

**Colin**: No empieces con el chantaje...

[_Cambia la toma y se puede ver a Ale y Lily en su clase de Arte_]

**Maestro**: (_hablando_) Y bien para el día de hoy vamos a formar varios equipos de 3 así que rápidamente empiecen a organizarse y luego quiero que decidan en que pieza desean trabajar, pueden escoger un lienzo de seda o una escultura, etc. La idea es que juntos se van formar un tema sobre la pieza y a escribir una historia sobre eso.

**Ale**: uy ¿y a quien más vamos a poner en nuestro equipo?

**Lily**: pues no sé, ya todos parecen estarse organizando... a mira (_le hace señas a otra chica con la mano_) Lorena, ¡ven con nosotras!

**Lorena**: ay lo siento chicas ya estoy con Marce y Dillan, talvez next time.

**Lily**: bueno, pues ni modo... y quien más... digo solo queda el marciano y la ballena

**Ale**: Lily en serio, no les digas así, no estás en primaria...

**Lily**: ay ya se pero eso parecen... _(las dos se ríen_)

**Ale**: también esta Omar

**Lily**: ay ¿Omar? (_hablando quedito_) Pero Ale, a él no se le entiende ni jota de lo que dice...

**Ale**: ¿quieres que le digamos al marciano?

**Lily**: ¡Ay no! como crees... mil veces a Omar aunque hable feo ni modo... pero tú le dices...

**Ale**: Ay si, siempre yo, total ya estoy curada de tantas vergüenzas. Bueno... pero me debes una eh... (_voltea a ver hacia atrás en donde un chico de cabello oscuro y tez morena se encuentra mirando a todos como despistado_) Hey you...

**Omar**: (_la mira como sorprendido_) ¿me?

**Ale**: Si, tu ven aquí... (_el chico se aproxima rápidamente y se le ve bastante excitado_)

**Lily**: (_susurrando_) Ale estás segura... ay que cosa me da...

**Ale**: Calla... déjame a mí... (_lo mira sonriente_) ¿Quieres estar en nuestro equipo?

**Omar**: (_hablando en un acento de ingles bastante fuerte_) ¡por supuesto! Voy por mi escritorio. (_corre rápidamente hasta su escritorio y lo empieza a jalar_)

**Lily**: (_se lleva una mano a la cara_) Ay nooo, mira... que te dije...

**Ale**: (_susurrando_) Es que nunca nadie lo invita a sus equipos, siempre se queda solo ¿Qué esperabas?

[_Se ve que Omar sigue jalando el escritorio, lo jala tan fuerte que algunas cosas que hay sobre el mismo caen al suelo, se detiene para volverlas a poner en su lugar y sigue jalando_]

**Ale**: Omar noooo (_Omar se viene acercando sonriente_) no tenias que traerte todo tu escritorio.

**Omar**: Bueno lo llevo de regreso... (_haciendo mucho ruido al jalarlo lo lleva de regreso a su sitio_)

[_Ale y Lily se miran con incredulidad]_

**Lily**: No puedo creerlo se regresó.

**Ale**: Creo que no me entendió cuando le dije que se viniera aquí

[_Se ve que Omar ahora solo jala la silla y se va acercando a ellas_]

**Lily**: De esto no puede salir nada bueno eh...

**Ale**: Ay, pobrecito hay que darle una oportunidad.

[_Llega a su lado, deja la silla y se sienta_]

**Omar**: oigan, ¿voy a estar en la tele?

**Lily**: (_cruzando los ojos_) Omg ya empezamos...

[_Sus voces se pierden mientras que más tarde se observa a Anthony salir de su club, Luis lo está esperando, y se le ve algo extraño_]

**Anthony**: ¿Luis que haces aquí? pensé que estarías con lo de tu club. Por la mañana no te vi...

**Luis**: Bueno ya sabes, tuve que salir muy temprano porque tenia que ver a mi novia, estaba algo enojada porque le regrese el perro, pero no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar.

**Anthony**: (_consternado_) ¿Qué pasa?

**Luis**: Ya me enteré de lo que paso con Perla, pobrecilla las historias que se inventa por llamar mi atención...

**Anthony**: Luis… Perla no… no creo que Perla…

**Luis**: Déjame hablar si. Ya sé que te beso y blah blah… lo se todo que lo hizo por un supuesto novio del Chat y no sé que mas.

**Anthony**: (_sorprendido_) ¿cómo lo supiste, si no estuviste en el departamento cuando estallo la bomba?

**Luis**: (_se acerca y habla en susurros_) no, pero ayer que regrese del bar fui a curiosear al cuarto de control ¿y qué crees que descubrí?

**Anthony**: pues si no me dices como lo voy a saber.

**Luis**: Mejor les digo a todos hoy en la noche para no repetir a cada rato lo mismo. Los veo a las once en mi habitación ya les mandé mensaje a todos. (_Se aleja rápidamente dejando a Anthony confundido_)

**Anthony**: pero… ¿que se traerá este? Pensé que haría un drama cuando se enterara de lo que paso con Perla, pero no. Qué extraño.

[_La toma cambia al departamento de Perla, Isa entra sigilosamente_]

**Perla**: ¡hey tú!, ¿donde andabas?

**Isa**: (_da un brinco_) ¡Ay no asustes Perlita!, andaba en mi club de lectura, me tarde en regresar porque me ando escondiendo de Colin. (_Mira por la ventana escondiéndose tras la cortina_) Por mas indirectas que le echo no entiende que para nada me gusta y creo que entre más indiferente me porto con él, más me sigue. Lo vi parado afuera pero parece que ya se fue. (_Hace cara de fastidio_) Ya no lo aguanto ahora se lo que sientes cuando Luis anda de resbaloso, ya casi no puedo ir al departamento de los chicos, pues Colin esta allá casi todo el tiempo. Ahora ya ni aquí me deja tranquila, el otro día que no quise ir contigo para no encontrármelo, ¿qué crees?, apenas tenía un rato de haber llegado cuando alguien toco la puerta, pensé que eras tú o Anthony (sonríe y se sonroja un poco pero inmediatamente se le borra la sonrisa), pero… ¡oh decepción! era Colin.

**Perla**: (_apenada_) Oh, perdóname por no avisarte pero cuando llegue allá me enteré que ya estaba aquí.

**Isa**: (_sonríe_) No te preocupes Perla, ya veré que hago.

**Perla**: Mejor cambiemos de tema, Archie me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto, avisando que mañana iremos al juego de béisbol ¡qué emoción! Le avisare a Darren para que vaya y ya se reconcilie con Ale.

**Isa**: si, a mí también me llego y la verdad, que buena idea, se ve que la quiere mucho. Aun no entiendo porque Ale no quiere volver con él. Así que me parece genial que vayamos al partido, ya estaba queriendo salir a algún lado y con esto del proyecto ya no puedo irme de antro como antes.

**Perla**: (_da un suspiro de alivio_) ¡ay qué bueno!, así no me tienes toda la noche en vela esperándote.

**Isa**: prima, sufres porque quieres, siempre te invito y rara vez vas conmigo.

**Perla**: es que también tú quieres andar de fiesta todos los días, mejor dicho todas las noches y yo no aguanto tanta desvelada. Imagínate que llegue tarde a mi clase con el profesor Cruz. (_Se lleva las manos a la cabeza_) No, no y no. No quiero ni pensarlo.

**Isa**: (_camina hacia su habitación y Perla la sigue_) Bueno vamos a escoger que nos pondremos mañana. Hay que lucir como siempre, hermosas.

**Perla**: (_sonríe pícaramente y le pica las costillas a Isa_) ah jeje de seguro lo haces porque ira Colin, pillina.

**Isa**: (_hace cara de asco_) ¡¿Qué? Ay Perla, no hagas esa bromitas, please. No vaya a ver esto Colin, se lo vaya a creer.

**Perla**: Tienes razón, mejor me callo, porque Colin ya se está poniendo casi tan fastidioso como Luis y a este paso las dos terminaremos como fugitivas escondiéndonos entre los matorrales para evitarlos.

[Isa no puede evitar reír por el comentario de Perla y finalmente ambas ríen a carcajadas. La toma cambia al departamento vecino especifícamele a la habitación de Luis a donde ya se encuentran los demás chicos, solo falta el.]

**Archie**: ¿y ahora que se trae Luis con sus misterios?

**Stear**: (_encogiéndose de de hombros_) ¿quién sabe? yo solo recibí el mensaje que viniéramos, que tenías algo muy importante que comunicarnos.

**Anthony**: Me lo encontré en la tarde y estaba muy raro decía un montón de cosas que no entendí. Que ya sabía lo de Perla, pero que sabía lo hacía para llamar su atención y que no se que más vio en el cuarto de control.

**Archie**: Ojalá no nos meta en más líos.

[_En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Luis_]

**Luis**: ¡ah qué bueno que ya están todos! me retrase un poco porque fui con mi novia un rato.

**Stear**: ah si tu novia, bueno ya dinos porque tanto misterio. Que sabes que dijiste en el mensaje que las chicas no debían enterarse.

[ _Luis se queda callado un momento, como dudando_]

**Anthony**: bueno ya, nos vas a decir o no. Todos tenemos cosas que hacer.

**Stear**: si muy cierto.

**Archie**: (_con impaciencia_) ¡Habla de una vez!

**Luis**: tranquilo man, ya voy jeje. (_Se sienta en la cama frente al sillón donde están los demás_) Bueno como le dije a Anthony anoche que llegue, vi que los camarógrafos se metieron al cuarto de control a dejar su trabajo del día para edición y todo ese rollo y pues me colé a ver. Estaban revisando como habían quedado los primeros episodios…

**Archie**: (_aburrido_) si, ¿y?

**Luis**: pues así me entere de lo del beso de Perla y Anthony al principio me enojé pero al ver más comprendí todo, en fin pobre Perla se ve que me extraña horrores.

**Stear**: (_sarcástico_) Aja, Luis ¿y que mas?

**Archie**: ya deja de pensar en Perla cuantas veces te lo vamos a decir.

**Anthony**: si ya Luis, la verdad no te entiendo, ¿entonces tu novia?

**Luis**: la verdad es muy linda pero…

**Archie**: (_ríe_) ay no me digas que le intentas dar celos a Perlita. De veras Luis te pasas. Tu para ella desde cuando pasaste a la historia.

**Anthony**: si y lo que paso el otro día conmigo, como ya habrás visto, no lo hizo por que estuviera triste por ti, era por otro chico.

**Luis**: (_se pone las manos en los oídos_) ya ni me digan nada.

**Stear**: (_se levanta_) y bueno si eso era todo, ya me voy, tengo muchos pendientes.

**Luis**: no Stear, (_lo detiene poniéndose en la puerta con los brazos extendidos_) aun falta lo mejor. Se acuerdan de la otra noche que escuche gritos en casa de Perla donde tenían una reunión las chicas y que cuando fuimos a averiguar que les pasaba se enojaron mucho.

**Archie**: ah es eso, ay Luis ya deja de meterte en le vida de Perla y de paso en la vida de las demás chicas. No te basto con dejarnos ante ellas como unos metiches.

**Anthony**: si la verdad se enojaron muchísimo y al principio si me intrigo el por qué, pero ya lo había olvidado. Han pasado tantas cosas estos días.

**Luis**: pues sí, pero yo no me olvide. Les dije que lo iba a averiguar y ni se imaginan.

**Stear**: (_intenta quitar a Luis de su camino_) ya me voy.

**Luis**: (_se pega a la puerta_) ¿de verdad no te da ni poquita curiosidad saber que hacen las chicas cuando se reúnen?

**Stear**: (_con indiferencia_) la verdad no.

**Archie**: tenía que ser Stear, todo lo científico le interesa más que las chicas, con razón te dejo Patty.

**Anthony**: Shhh, ¡Archie por favor!... A mi tampoco me interesa saber, bueno un poco… pero ya veremos todo en la transmisión.

**Luis**: (_lleva a Stear a sentarse y este hace cara de fastidio_) si es que no editan esa parte.

**Archie**: como que quieres decir con eso, ¿pues que hicieron las chicas?

**Luis**: pues estaban con un hombre.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?

**Anthony**: (_asombrado_) ¿cómo que con un hombre?, si cuando entramos no había nadie más.

**Luis**: bueno, no estaba presente físicamente sino por el Chat.

**Stear**: Luis, ¿y eso que tiene de malo, de misterioso? Todos sabemos que las chicas se pasan horas en el Chat platicando con sus amigos y amigas.

**Luis**: ¿pues les diré?

**Archie**: ¿qué? ¡ya dinos!

**Anthony**: si dinos, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? no sería el ex de Perla con quien platicaron.

**Archie**: ¿cómo que el ex de perla, que ese no es Luis?

**Anthony**: No, yo hablo del chico que conoció jugando en línea… bueno ya se enteraran.

**Luis**: pues no, ese no creo que sea, más bien era alguien famoso… como se llama este cantante que estaba en un grupo de rock (_se pone la mano en la barbilla para pensar_) mmm de chile creo… Benny…no…b ya saben ese que ya se va a lanzar de solista…

**Stear**: será Beto el de la Ley, pero no me acuerdo del apellido.

**Anthony**: claro, Beto Cuevas, se acuerdan cuando las chicas andaban emocionadas porque fueron a un concierto y todo el tiempo cantaban sus canciones y hablaban de Beto. Con razón se fueron corriendo a casa de Perla.

**Archie**: (_incrédulo_) ¡No inventes Luis! ¿Cómo que Beto Cuevas?

**Luis**: pues si y eso no es todo, ¿a que no saben que hacían? bueno que hizo el.

**Stear**: ¿Cómo qué? Pues platicar con ellas por el Chat, ¿no?

**Anthony**: (_indignado_) claro que más iban a hacer, de veras que eres un exagerado Luís.

**Luis**: no, no solo platicaron… ¡les hizo un strip tease!

**Todos**: ¡ ¿Qué?

**Luis**: si como lo oyen, por eso se enojaron cuando llegamos.

**Anthony**: nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

**Archie**: pues yo algo sospechaba pero no pensé que fuera eso.

**Stear**: vaya, que increíble... Ya me puedo ir...

**Luis**: ¡No! no te vas, además así todavía se enojan porque nos preocupamos por ellas.

**Anthony**: pues es que tienen razón, no teníamos nada que hacer ahí. Además con qué derecho nos metemos si no son nuestras novias.

**Archie**: pues no, tienes razón, son nuestras amigas pero creo que a todos nos gustaría tener a alguna por novia, ¿no?

**Stear**: pues si pero serian demasiados problemas, ¿no creen? Ya ven la otra vez que pensaron que Lily y yo…

**Archie**: ay si, ni me lo recuerdes, yo que siempre anduve tras Lily y luego pensé que tú me habías comido el mandado.

**Anthony**: bueno ya, no vayan a pelear.

**Luis**: pues yo no quito el dedo del reglón, seguiré insistiendo con Perlita.

**Stear**: pero Luis ¿y tu novia qué? ¿No ve la tele? Tarde o temprano se enterara de todo.

**Luis**: no, no creo ella casi habla puro japonés, ni va a entender que pasa.

**Anthony**: de veras Luis, tú y tus líos, que ganas de complicarte la vida.

**Luis**: (_sarcástico_) mira quién habla, el Sr. Perfecto. Pero si tú eres un indeciso… lo que pasa es que tú las quieres a todas para ti, ¿no?

**Archie**: Anthony en su otra vida debió ser un sultán jeje por eso quiere tener un harem en su vida presente. (_todos ríen_)

**Anthony**: (_se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, se le ve molesto_) JAJA que chistositos, mejor me voy.

**Stear**: (_aprovecha para escabullirse_) yo también.

[_Anthony y Stear salen de la habitación y se les ve caminando por el pasillo_]

**Anthony**: ese Luis de que se pone pesado nadie lo aguanta.

**Stear**: y que me dices de Archie, ya que se juntan…

**Anthony**: solo espero que todo esto no traiga más problemas, apenas y las chicas me perdonaron, ya no quiero que me apliquen la ley del hielo. Por cierto no las he visto.

**Stear**: yo las vi cuando iba llegando, me dijeron que iban a quedarse hoy en casa de Perla.

**Anthony**: Ah, otra vez... bueno pues, hasta mañana Stear.

**Stear**: Si buenas noches primo. Que descanses.

[_Anthony entra en la habitación y se pone ante a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Bueno hoy el día estuvo un tanto raro, ese Luis siempre metiéndose donde no lo llaman.(_Preocupado_) Ojalá no se enteren las chicas de lo que hizo y peor aun de que nos contó a todos, espero que los chicos sean prudentes y no comenten nada al respecto con ellas. Hasta mañana.

[_Anthony sonríe débilmente da media vuelta entra al baño, sale con la pijama puesta y apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 7**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: 19-2000 de Gorillaz ***Autor del episodio: Isarose & Lily Flor***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 8**

**Proposiciones**

[_El despertador marca las siete de la mañana cuando empieza a timbrar, Anthony se da vuelta enredado entre las sábanas, coloca su almohada sobre su cabeza… tres minutos después estira la mano para apagar el aparato.. sigue acostado otros cinco minutos y después se levanta, y se sienta frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Anoche me olvidé completamente de apagar el despertador... y hoy que es domingo si me hubiese gustado dormir u poco más, pero ya no pude seguir conciliando el sueño. Bueno, pues hoy iremos a un partido de béisbol, creo que nos divertiremos. No sé si alguien más habrá despertado, pero iré a ver televisión por mientras se levantan todos.

[_Se levanta y se dirige al baño, sale 5 minutos después y se dirige a la sala donde enciende el televisor, camina de espaldas hacia el sofá, donde se sienta, e inmediatamente se levanta al escuchar un quejido. Anthony voltea hacia el sofá_]

**Luis**: (_acostado en el sillón_) ¡Anthony!... ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

**Anthony**: (_asombrado_) No inventes, estamos en la sala.

**Luis**: (_levantándose_) No puede ser… ¿neta?

**Stear**: (e_ntrando a la sala junto con Archie_) ¿Qué sucede? Se escucharon gritos.

**Anthony**: Es que no vi que Luis estaba en el sillón y me senté sobre él.

**Luis**: Ah… no les había dicho, ¿verdad?

**Archie**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Luis**: Es que a veces soy sonámbulo.

**Anthony**: ¿En serio? ¿O saliste de vago anoche, y vienes llegando?

**Luis**: (_se rasca la cabeza_) Ah... pues no sé… como soy sonámbulo no me acuerdo.

**Stear**: Bueno, Anthony, ¿y tú que haces levantado tan temprano en domingo?

**Anthony**: Olvidé desprogramar mi despertador.

**Archie**: Pues ya que estamos todos levantados, deberíamos aprovechar para salir a desayunar, ¿no creen?

**Anthony**: Si, pues vamos, ya que estamos todos levantados

**Archie**: Hay que hablarles a las chicas para invitarlas

**Anthony**: bueno, pero háblales tú, porque capaz que se enojen conmigo por despertarlas.

**Luis**: Si, no vaya a ser que se hayan desvelando viendo strippers toda la noche.

**Stear**: Ya Luis, déjalas en paz.

**Archie**: Bueno, yo las llamo, pero aparto el baño para usarlo primero.

**Luis**: No es justo, yo quiero usar el baño primero.

**Archie**: no, porque me tardo más.

**Luis**: no quieras competir conmigo Archie.

**Anthony**: Si, por favor no compitan por tardarse más, mejor traten de tardarse menos, miren que somos muchos.

**Stear**: Si, porque de otra forma, tendremos que desayunar algo en lo que están listos para ir a desayunar.

[_una hora después ya están todos en la sala, listos para salir_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues, ya vamos ¿no?

**Stear**: ¿Pero no esperaremos que lleguen las chicas?

**Anthony**: Pues igual y mejor vamos a su departamento y las apuramos.

**Luis**: Si quieren yo los espero abajo, porque no vaya a ser que Perlita de verme ya no quiera ir.

**Anthony**: Pues como quieras… vamos saliendo entonces.

[_salen todos del departamento, y unos minutos después se ve que están frente al departamento de Perla, Anthony toca la puerta y salen Lily, Isa y Ale_]

**Isa**: hola chicos, buenos días (_cierra la puerta tras de si_)

**Archie**: Buen día Isa. Buen día niñas. ¿Durmieron bien?

**Ale**: Si, la pasamos bien, gracias por preguntar.

**Lily**: Si, estuvo súper.

**Anthony**: ¿Y Perlita?

**Isa**: No va a venir con nosotros.

**Archie**: ¿Pero porqué no? ¡De seguro porque viene Luis!, ¿cierto?

**Ale**: No, cero que ver con eso. Lo que pasa es que está buscando un sueño lindo.

[_los chicos mira a Ale con cara de que no entendieron lo que dijo_]

**Isa**: Ah.. bueno, una de las extrañas costumbres de mi prima. Dice que todos sus sueños estuvieron horribles anoche, y mientras no tenga un sueño que valga la pena, se rehusa a levantarse de la cama.

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

**Stear**: Bueno, dejémosla descansar entonces, ¿pero si nos alcanza en el partido, verdad?

**Isa**: Pues lo más seguro es que sí, al fin que es a mediodía, pero no prometo mucho, que cuando se pone en ese plan de buscar sueños lindos, la he visto que le dan las seis de la tarde y no se levanta.

**Archie**: ¡oh Dios, que aguante!

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres que te recuerde a qué horas te levantas después de trasnochar?

**Archie: **(_Indignado_) Nunca hasta las seis…

**Lily**: Si yo ya conozco como eres Archie, pero el caso de Perla es distinto ya saben cómo es de obsesiva, no le hagan caso.

[_salen todos del edificio, hacia el estacionamiento, donde ya los está esperando Luis_]

**Luis**: ¿y Perlita?

**Lily**: dijo que no viene porque no tiene ganas de verte.

**Ale**: Y que prefería quedarse a buscar chicos lindos en el Messenger.

**Luis**: (_haciendo un puchero_) ¿De verdad eso dijo?

**Isa**: Bueno, y si lo hubiera dicho, no debería de afectarte. Tú ya tienes novia Luis, acuérdate de eso.

**Luis**: ¿Pero entonces no lo dijo?

**Anthony**: No, no lo dijo. Quería dormir. Vámonos ya, que muero de hambre.

[_se suben todos al auto, Anthony maneja aproximadamente 15 minutos, sin que nadie diga nada_]

**Isa**: ¿ y a dónde vamos, por cierto?

**Luis**: Pues deberíamos ir al bufete, ¿no?

**Ale**: ¿a poco ya no estás a dieta Luis?

**Lily**: sólo que su novia le haya dicho que le gustan los gorditos.

**Archie**: Si yo tuviera una novia que me dijera que me quiere gordito, terminaría con ella inmediatamente.

**Isa**: Bueno, Archie, pero no compares. Mírate, y míralo.

**Lily**: si Archie, es raro que una chica voltee a ver a Luis, como para que la mande a la goma nomás porque no le gusta su físico. Tiene que complacer a su tablita de salvación.

**Archie**: No, pero cambiar por complacer a alguien refleja serios problemas de autoestima…ah… entonces, ¿si dejaste la dieta Luis?

**Luis**: Chale… lo bueno que son mis amigos. Yo también los quiero, ¿eh? Yo nomás lo decía porque en el bufete hay barra de ensaladas.

**Ale: **(_Levanta una ceja_) Ahora resulta que solo es por las ensaladas.

**Stear**: Pero si es buena idea el bufete, ahí cada quien puede comer lo que quiera.

**Anthony**: Será el bufete entonces.

[_rato después llegan a una plaza comercial, donde Anthony se estaciona, y todos bajan del auto para dirigirse a un restaurante situado en la misma. Entran todos, y la cámara detrás de ellos. Se sientan en una mesa larga_]

**Lily**: Todo huele delicioso, y después de los tragos de anoche...

**Luis**: (_abre los ojos acusadoramente_) Ajá, así que hicieron fiesta anoche...

**Ale**: No, nada que ver, estábamos ayudando a Perla en un proyecto escolar.

**Archie**: (_riendo_) Yo quiero de esos proyectos.

**Isa**: Es que era para su clase de cocktelería. Y espero que no se enteré pero creo que lo de ella lo de ella es la comida no los cockteles.

**Lily**: Si, todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a preguntar si el ruso blanco podía quedar de color verde... o si la laguna azul podía ser rosada.

[_Todos ríen_]

**Ale**: (_muy seria_) En serio, para la próxima cuando quiera voluntarios mejor los proponemos a ustedes

**Stear**: Llamen a Archie, ya ven que ésta muy apuntado.

**Archie**: (_con una expresión nerviosa_) Pues para la próxima yo creo que ya mejoró ¿no?

**Isa**: (_riendo_) Si eso quieres pensar para sentirte mejor.

[_Todos se levantan a servirse de las barras del bufette, y un muchacho moreno saluda a Lily y a Ale_]

**Anthony**:(_extrañado_) ¿Quién es él?

**Lily**: es el nuevo pet project de Ale, se llama Adopta un árabe tonto

**Ale**: Ayyy no digas eso, te va a escuchar

**Lily**. (_con sarcasmo_) ¿Y qué? ¿tienes miedo de qué entienda lo que digo?

**Ale**: Pues al menos sabe decir hola

[_Las dos ríen a carcajadas y el muchacho moreno que esta desde el otro lado de la barra se sonríe con ellas_]

**Lily**: Yo creo que viene al bufete para poder comer sino no podría ni siquiera pedir la comida…

**Isa**: (_sonriendo coqueta_) Ay Lily, pues desde aquí no se le ve nada malo.

**Ale**: Cuidado Isa… que ya escuchaste a Lily es mi pet Project

**Isa**: Yo solo dije que esta guapo.

**Archie**: (_un poco molesto_) ¿Y de dónde lo conocen?

**Lily**: De la clase de artes

**Anthony**: No entiendo para que estas tomando artes de nuevo Ale... ¿Pensé que con lo que tomaste en Lakewood U ya habías cubierto los créditos optativos?

**Ale**: (_Muy digna_) ¿Y no tener ni una clase con Lily? por eso decidí tomarla

**Archie**: Pues igual debieron avisar para todos tomar la misma optativa.

**Anthony**: Ayy Archie, a duras penas y puedes con las materias normales…

**Archie**: Tengo muchas otras ocupaciones.

**Stear**: ¿De cuándo acá preparar fiestas cada semana es una ocupación?

**Archie**: Tú te enojas porque con tanto estudio te éstas volviendo un amargadito

**Anthony**: Solo no nos pidas que si vuelves a reprobar alguna materia vayamos a abogar por ti con la tía Elroy.

**Isa**. Yo te entiendo Archie, es que no comprenden que solo se es joven una vez.

**Stear**: Si, pero supongo que el próximo año Archie va a ser un joven muy pobre…

**Archie**: No me atosiguen, si siguen así se van a hacer viejos antes de tiempo.

[_Regresan a la mesa todos cargando sus platos con diferentes desayunos_]

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) Luis, ¿acaso no dijiste que solo ibas a comer ensalada?

**Luis**: Pues es que ya que voy a pagar por el bufete tengo que aprovechar ¿no?

**Lily**: Si, pero eso no quería decir que te lo tenías que servir todo.

**Anthony**: Pues yo prefiero que coma aquí y no que se acabe lo que tenemos en casa.

[_Todos ríen y continúan comiendo se va la imagen, y cuando regresa están todos en el departamento, y Colin está con ellos_]

**Colin**: (_enojado_) ¡Pero es que es inaudito! ¡Es inconcebible! Nadie se digno avisarme que iban a salir, y para colmo se les acabó la batería, y no solo eso, dejaron a Perla.

**Isa**: Ella estaba aún durmiendo, ¿Qué ahora no podemos dormir por estar en el proyecto?

**Colin**: (_endulzándose_) No, Isa, por supuesto que esa no era mi intención… vas a pensar que soy un monstruo, solo digo que tienen que avisar y grabar todo, pero todo…

**Anthony**: ¿cuál es el problema? Nos filman las 24 horas del día, y las 24 horas no se transmiten en televisión, aún queda mucho material para escoger.

**Lily**: Y solo no pudo grabar el regreso al loft.

**Colin**: Pero si cada que se puede conseguir material ustedes permiten que se les apague la cámara, ¿A dónde vamos a llegar? ¿de dónde se conseguirá el material? ¿no lo entienden?

**Anthony**: (_molesto_) ya… no es para tanto.

**Colin**: ¡No es para tanto! Pero es que pareciera que no les interesa el proyecto.

**Ale**: Entonces deberías tratar de llegar temprano todos los días en vez de estar reclamando que nadie te aviso.

**Archie**: A veces los planes surgen de repente, es un "reality" es decir no hay nada en un guión… si de repente nos dan ganas de ir a China lo haremos y si no estás aquí no es nuestra obligación avisarte… No se supone que para eso tienes a tu crew

**Colin**: Pues los miembros del equipo de producción están dejando mucho que desear, en vez de estar concentrados olvidan las baterías, es agotador saber que solo hacen las cosas bien en el proyecto es cuando estoy yo.

**Anthony**: Tal vez quieras protagonizarlo entonces.

**Colin**: ¡No se trata de eso!

**Anthony**: ya, mira, está bien, no peleemos tan pronto por esto. Te prometo que te avisaremos cada cosa que tengamos que hacer…

**Lily**: Colin.

**Colin**: ¿Si?

**Lily**: ¿Puedo ir al baño? O necesitas que te lo ponga por escrito.

**Colin**: Ya, no es para tanto. Vendrá un director adjunto del proyecto, y espero que cuando él esté acá, podamos tener más control sobre ustedes.

**Ale**: ¿Otro director? Nos quieren tener en un puño.

**Archie**: ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nuestras agendas del día anticipadas para darles el visto bueno?

**Colin**: No, solamente esperamos que aprendan a comportarse a la altura de este proyecto. Bueno, por el momento es todo, vamos ya al estadio, que falta poco tiempo para el juego.

[_cambia la toma y ahora se ve en la entrada del Fenway stadium un tumulto de gente haciendo cola para entrar al partido de los Red Sox contra los Dodgers. Se ve que llega Perla acompañada por Darren_]

**Darren**: No se si debí venir acá.

**Perla**: Ay, pero como crees que no. Claro que sí.

**Darren**: Es que no estoy seguro que Ale quiera verme. Las cosas han estado muy mal entre los dos.

**Perla**: Definitivamente quiere verte. Sólo que están dejando que se hagan muchos malentendidos entre ustedes, y los están dejando sin aclarar. Eso no es bueno. Pero verás como se alegra de verte. No deberían matarse tanto estudiando, y deberían reservar mas espacio para ustedes. Bueno es lo que yo haría si tuviera novio.

[_alguien llega por atrás de ellos y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de_ Perla]

**Voz**: Hola

[_Perla voltea al sentir una mano sobre su hombro_]

**Perla**: Wow… ¡Matthew! Pero que megasorpre (_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_) ¿qué haces aquí?

**Matthew**: Pues, de hecho, hoy llegué a la ciudad, vengo con ustedes.

**Perla**: ¿Te cae? ¡En serio que buenísima onda!

**Matthew**: Si, me habían ofrecido asistir en la dirección del proyecto desde un inicio, pero estuve cubriendo las vacaciones de un amigo en otro show que estaba por concluir, y hasta ayer me desocupé, e inmediatamente me mandaron acá.

**Perla**: ¡No, pues que gusto! ¡Se van a morir de la emoción cuando se enteren! Claro, si es que los encontramos, porque yo vengo por mi cuenta, y no sé ni quien trae mi entrada, ni en donde están los asientos que nos compraron.

**Matthew**: Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Están en el palco de HBO. Yo los guío.

[_cortan camino por un pasillo que se dirige a un ascensor, donde dos personas uniformadas están de pie. Matthew saca una credencial que les muestra a los vigilantes y estos se retiran a un lado para que Matthew, Darren, Perla, y los camarógrafos, puedan subir al ascensor. Unos instantes después el ascensor se vuelve a abrir en una gran sala con cristales al frente, donde ya el resto de los chicos y otras personas están para observar el juego_]

**Perla**: (_tomando a Matthew del brazo y con voz muy alegre_) ¡Hola holaaaa! ¡Miren nomás la sorpresa que me encontré!

[_Todos voltean al escuchar sus palabras. Al verlo, los chicos se levantan de sus asientos para irlo a saludar_]

**Lily y Ale** (_al unísono y con voz muy emocionada_): ¡Hola Matthew!

[Las dos se levantan de sus asientos y lo besan en las mejillas]

**Matthew**: Wow de haber sabido que me iban a recibir así me habría venido desde un inicio.

**Archie**: Hola Man, que gusto verte de nuevo

**Matthew**: Hola, hola a todos, gusto en volver a verlos.

**Darren**: (_reprochando_) ¿y a mi no me vas a saludar?

**Ale**: ¿Darren? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Anthony**: Ale aquí tienes el hotdog que querías… y este es de… Lily

**Lily**: Si, aquí tráelo que ya empieza.

**Darren**: (Ríe indignado) Ahora entiendo porque no me invitaste al partido

[_Ale coloca el hotdog en su asiento y se acerca a Darren y se alejan un poco del resto_]

**Ale**: No digas tonterías.

**Darren**: ¿Ahora soy tonto?

**Ale**: No Darren, estoy aquí porque Stear nos consiguió boletos, no me iba a poner a pedirle otro para ti

**Darren**: Perla lo hizo…

**Ale**: Pues lamento no ser como ella, pero a mi si me da pena causar molestias.

**Darren**: (_Con sarcasmo_) Ahh, ahora entiendo, por eso te mudaste a su casa, porque no querías causar molestias.

**Ale**: (_suspira_) Eso es aparte, mudarme con ellos fue por cuestión del proyecto.

**Darren**: Si mal no recuerdo hace unos meses no aceptaron mudarse con Perla, y hoy llegue a su casa y allí también hay cámaras, ¿Por qué no se mudaron a su casa?

**Ale**: El loft de los Andley es mucho más grande que el de Perla, en el lugar de Perla si habríamos causado molestias porque habríamos tenido que compartir cuartos y allá no…

**Darren**: (_irónico_) Ahh es un alivio ¿no? Saber que no tuviste que compartir habitación con Anthony.

**Ale**: No pienso responderte a eso…

**Darren**: No, ya sé que no… porque no te vas con tu otro novio, él te espera y por lo visto es más importante que yo ¿cierto? (_da la media vuelta y se dirige al ascensor_)

[_Ale regresa a su lugar y se sienta_]

**Ale**: (_volteando con tristeza a ver a Lily_) se fue

**Lily**: (_animando_) ¡ve por él!

**Ale**: No… no le puedo estar rogando… traté de explicarle lo que había sucedido del proyecto pero no quiere escuchar razones… creo que está enfermo

**Lily**: No está enfermo, solo esta celoso… y permíteme recordarte pero el año pasado quien se la pasaba siguiéndolo eras tú.

**Ale**: Pero es que han pasado muchas cosas, yo he sacrificado mucho para dar el último gran paso para ir tras él… ¿cómo puede salir ahora con esto?

**Lily**: Espero que no te arrepientas después.

[_Ale respira profundo y le da una mordida a su hotdog_]

**Ale**. Ya hablaré con él después. Mejor cuéntanos (_volteando a ver a Matthew_) ¿qué haces acá?

**Perla**: ¡ay! Pues estará en el staff del proyecto ¿no es increíble? Lo veremos diario ¿verdad Matt?

**Luis**: (_en voz baja pero audible_) ay si, Matt, cásate con él.

[_Se ve que se mueve la cámara para enfocar a Luis quien esta abrazando a una chica de rasgos orientales_]

**Matthew**: Hola Luis, sí sería bueno, pero deja que primero se lo proponga y luego les contamos, ¿te parece?

**Perla**: Claro, primero tendríamos que ser novios… ¡oye! ¿La niña que estás abrazando es tu novia?

**Luis**: (_orgulloso_) si, es mi novia.

**Perla**: (_acercándose_) ¡ay, pero que bonita estás! No hacen linda pareja, pero está bonita.

**Luis**. Eyy, ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Isa: Ayy, en serio que es linda… nada que ver contigo Lusi.

**Chica**: arigatou.

**Perla**: Ay, pero si habla japonés, ¡que encanto! Justo como te gustan Luis. Deberías aprovechar que encontraste a alguien justo como habías soñado… es más ustedes deberían casarse.

**Luis**: eh, este, nosotros no…

**Perla**: ¡ay, pero como no, si ya hasta me estoy imaginando el banquete de bodas que pueden contratar conmigo! ¿no les parece así o mas excelente?

**Lily**: (_riendo_) Si, yo secundo la moción, deberían casarse. ¿estás de acuerdo Ayuninu?

**Luis**: En realidad se llama…

**Ale**: No importa como se llame, no nos lo aprenderemos. Lo importante es que si la amas, se casen. Además, por eso trajiste a tu novia, a que la conociéramos, y a que aprobáramos su boda. ¿no?

[_Luis abre los ojos un poco asustado_]

**Ale:** Pues ya está. ¡Aprobado! ¿Verdad que quieres casarte con Luis, Ayamaki?

**Chica**: (_mirando confundida a Ale, Perla, Lily y a Luis_) Hai

**Perla**: ¿Ves Luis? (_le da una palmadita en el hombro_) Eso quiere decir que sí. No se diga más. Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo.

**Luis**: no creen que se están precipitando.

**Isa**: que poco romántico eres Luis. Tu novia acaba de decir que sí. Ándale, pórtate como buen enamorado.

**Ale**: Ayy sería bueno que te arrodillaras y se lo pidieras

**Isa**: Ayy si, que se arrodille

**Luis**: Pero yo….

**Perla**: Anda arrodíllate

[_Luis se inclina un poco y Perla le presiona sobre el hombro para que se agache más aún y todas las chicas al verlo así ríen y aplauden_]

**Lily**: Además, yo creo que Colin estará de acuerdo en que una boda dentro del proyecto vendría muy bien. Daría mucho rating, ¿no lo crees Colin?

**Colin**: Si, la verdad sería muy bueno para el proyecto.

**Perla**: (_entusiasmada_) pues no se diga más. Prepararemos todo para este mismo mes.

**Anthony**: Niñas, vengan un segundo (_se aparta con Ale, Lily, Isa y Perla al extremo del salón_) ¿Qué creen que hacen?

**Ale**: organizando la boda de Luis. ¿Qué mas?

**Anthony**: O sea, ya se que les divierte molestar a Luis… y tal vez se lo merezca, pero de ahí a obligarlo a casarse como lo están haciendo, ya es otro extremo, ¿no lo creen?

**Lily**: ¿y entonces para que trae a su novia? Ya sabe a lo que se arriesga.

**Anthony**: no, créeme que no Lily. Si yo hubiera traído a una novia, nunca me habría imaginado que me organizarían una boda antes de siquiera terminar de presentarlas.

**Isa**: (_molestándose_) pero no compares Anthony. Tu caso es… bueno… sería diferente.

**Anthony**: bueno, tal vez, mala comparación. Pero el punto es, y todas ustedes lo saben, que Luis trajo a su novia queriendo molestar a Perla, provocarle celos, hacer que vuelva a sentir algo por él. Imaginen como se siente ahora.

**Perla**: no, pues sorry Tony, pero no me puedes pedir que sienta pena por la feliz pareja. No seas amargado, además, ¿quién te dice que la cosa esa que no se como se llama no es la felicidad de Luis?

**Ale**: Si Anthony. Lo estamos haciendo únicamente por su bien. Y seguiremos haciéndolo estés de acuerdo o no.

**Lily**: oigan, ¿que tal si dejamos nuestra moralidad para cuando termine el partido? Porque ya está comenzando, y realmente soy fan, no me los quiero perder.

[_y sin decir más, Lily se dirige a su asiento, y todas las chicas la siguen. Anthony queda de pie unos segundos, y después va y se sienta también. El partido transcurre emocionante, mientras los gritos de alegría por las anotaciones de los Red Sox y de coraje por las de los Dodgers se escuchan en el palco_]

**Lily**: ¡vamos Red Sox! ¡vamos Red Sox! Ustedes pueden

**Perla**: pero ya van ganando

**Ale**: ¡siii! Pero queremos que ganen por más

**Perla**: y le falta mucho al juego para terminar?

**Anthony**: es la última entrada ¡vamos Red Sox!

**Lily**: Ay Perlita, pareciera que no te gusta el juego

**Perla**: a decir verdad, es cierto, no me gusta. No le encuentro chiste y me estoy durmiendo.

**Lily**: ¡siiiii! ¡Home run!

**Ale**: ¡Eso es todo!

**Archie**: ¡increíble juego!

**Colin**: Bueno, chicos, ahora les tengo una sorpresa.

**Stear**: ¿de qué se trata?

**Colin**: Pues iremos al camerino de los Red Sox.

**Lily**: Ah… ¡me muero! ¿de verdad?

**Ale**: ¡de lujo!

**Colin**: si, aparecerán como invitados especiales del proyecto. Ya está todo arreglado.

[_salen todos del palco por una puerta lateral, y caminan por algunos pasillos hasta que se detienen en una puerta. Colin se adelanta, y luego regresa_]

**Colin**: listo chicos, adelante.

**Lily**: wow, ¡no puedo creerlo!

**Ale**: ¿te pellizco?

**Lily**: no, así déjame.

**Colin**: bueno, les presento a los medias rojas de Boston

**Manager**: ¡atención jugadores! Nos visita el elenco de un show de HBO.

**Jugador 1**: Ah.. son los de proyecto Anthonymia, ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: (_sorprendido_) ¿nos conocen?

**Jugador 2:** (_acercándose_) claro, hemos visto su show. ¿Nos darían sus autógrafos?

**Anthony**: ¿es una broma?

**Jugador 1**: claro que no (_acercando papel y pluma_)

[_los chicos se miran extrañados, y luego divertidos, y comienzan por fin a firmar autógrafos para los jugadores, al tiempo que les solicitan los de ellos_]

[_cambia la toma al departamento, donde Anthony mira televisión en la sala, y se ve que entra Luis]_

**Luis**: hola man

**Anthony**: hola, ¿qué haces acá tan temprano?

**Luis**: (_con voz triste_) nada, vengo de ver a mi novia.

**Anthony**: ¿y porque tan triste?

**Luis**: por lo que pasó hoy, no salió como yo esperaba.

**Anthony**: Pues que esperabas que pasara?

**Luis**: pues, no sé, que Perlita sintiera celos, que dijera que aún me quiere, que me diera a escoger entre mi novia y ella… y tal vez hacerla sufrir un rato, pero terminar juntos. Pero no que se pusiera a organizar mi boda.

**Anthony**: pero tú tienes la culpa, para que te pones a jugar con fuego.

**Luis**: ya se… y lo peor de todo, es que mi novia se emocionó con la idea de casarnos. Y no sé como decirle que yo no quiero.

**Anthony**: pues… no se que decirte, porque creo que eso lo debes decidir tú solo. Consúltalo con la almohada, es todo lo que puedo decirte que hagas sin temor a darte un mal consejo.

**Luis**: (_suspirando_) aaahhhh… pues lo haré. Buenas noches man.

**Anthony**: buenas noches Luis.

[cambia la toma al departamento de Perla, donde está en la sala, platicando con Matthew, mientras se toman un refresco]

**Matthew**: y ya hablando de otra cosa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**Perla**: Claro, dime.

**Matthew**: Bueno, la verdad, me gustaría saber que en este tiempo que no nos vimos, me extrañaste como yo a ti.

**Perla**: Pues si, es cierto, te extrañe durante este tiempo que no te vi. Si me acordé de ti, y de la vez que bailamos.

**Matthew**: Me dio gusto regresar al proyecto. Sobre todo porque vi que mi mayor temor no se había realizado.

**Perla**: ¿cuál era tu mayor temor?

**Matthew**: Bueno, la última vez que te vi, quería conocerte más e intentar una relación contigo. Pero por cosas de mi trabajo tuve que irme, y ustedes se mudaron acá, y perdimos el contacto. Y temía que hubieses conocido a alguien más, y que al verte ya no hubiese ninguna posibilidad entre nosotros.

**Perla**: (_fingiendo inocencia_) ¿Me estás pidiendo algo?

**Matthew**: Me gustaría pedirte eso, que nos conociéramos más, para saber si después podemos intentar algo… pero la verdad, no quiero otra separación repentina sin realmente saber lo que podría pasar. Así que si, te pido en este momento que seas mi novia.

**Perla**: wow… espera, deja me siento, que me moviste el piso. (_mueve sus manos hacia atrás hasta tocar la pared, y se desliza hacia el sillón que está a su derecha_) Eso fue demasiado directo.

**Matthew**: Entonces (_arrodillándose junto a ella_) ¿aceptas?

**Perla**: (_emocionada_) ¡Ah… que nervios!

**Matthew**: ¿porqué?

**Perla**: en una circunstancia normal, diría que no, que aún no, o que me dejaras pensarlo ¿sabes?

**Matthew**: pero esta no es una circunstancia normal ¿o lo es?

**Perla**: (_sonriendo_) no, no lo es (_acerca su rostro al de Matthew y se besan brevemente en los labios y se sonríen mutuamente al separarse_) ya, tengo que dormir

**Matthew**: ¿me corres?

**Perla**: sip, tengo que levantarme temprano, pero nos veremos mañana, ¿cierto?

**Matthew**: nos veremos todos los días. Mi trabajo será cuidarte.

**Perla**: ¡que lindo! Director, novio y guardaespaldas, eres todo un multifuncional tres en uno (_se levanta y acompaña a Matthew a la puerta_) ya, te veo mañana.

[_cambia la toma a la habitación de Anthony, donde está grabando su diario_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues el día de hoy estuvo divertido, aunque Colin ya empezó con berrinches por la filmación, nos la pasamos bien en el juego, y que divertido ser considerado famoso, nosotros que queríamos pedirle autógrafos a los jugadores, y ellos nos los pidieron a nosotros. Matthew ahora forma parte del equipo de producción. Es bueno ver una cara amiga en esto. Las niñas se buscaron el proyecto de organizarle la boda a Luis. Me gustaría creer que es una broma, pero parece que van muy en serio. No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de él. Bueno, pues ya sobrevivimos la primer semana del proyecto, veremos que pasa mañana. Buenas noches.

[_apaga las luces y se acuesta a dormir_]

**Fin del episodio**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Limón y Sal de Julieta Vengas ***Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez y yo ;)***_


	9. Chapter 9

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Episodio 9**

**En medio de la tormenta**

[_Se escuchan truenos, y el reloj despertador comienza a sonar, Anthony prende la luz y se asoma por la ventana, después se sienta delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy es lunes, y el clima esta horrible, la lluvia esta azotando contra las ventanas… realmente le quitan a uno las ganas de ir a estudiar, sería mejor quedarse en casa tapado con las cobijas… pero desgraciadamente, tengo clases a las que tengo que ir, así que mejor me preparo, ya habrá tiempo para descansar cuando estemos en Lakewood

[_Anthony se levanta y entra al baño, cambia la imagen y se ve a Ale y a Lily que corren a través de la lluvia hasta entrar a la cafetería donde Isa y Perla las esperan_]

**Ale**: Estoy toda empapada…

**Perla**: Toma (_le pasa un pañuelo_) Si, esta lluvia nos tomó por sorpresa…

**Lily**: Ayy cuantas ganas tengo de un café… voy por uno… ¿quieren algo?

**Ale**: Si, un café también…

**Isa**: Nosotras ya estamos tomando… (_le muestra la taza humeante que tiene en la mano_)

[_Lily sonríe y llega hasta el mostrador_]

**Perla**: Pero parece que el cielo se esta cayendo a pedazos

**Isa**: Esto no es bueno para el cabello…

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¿Qué? ¿Quieres estar más bonita para Colin?

**Isa**: Ja, ja…

**Perla**: En serio que aunque físicamente se parece a Stear, en su forma de ser semeja a Luis…

**Ale**: Por cierto hablando de Luis… ayer parecía un poco enfadado por lo que le hicimos…

**Perla**: (_sonríe_) ¿En serio?

**Ale**: (_se encoge de hombros_) Pues eso escuche

**Perla**: Pues para que vea que no es bueno jugar con lo sentimientos de los demás…

**Ale**: Oye, y que sorpresa nos dio Matt ayer…

**Perla**: (_sonríe misteriosamente_) Si ¿verdad?

[_Isa y Ale miran a Perla_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Ale: **Pues nada realmente, solo que Perla anda muy misteriosa

**Lily**: Cierto, ahora que te miró te ves… no se algo diferente.

**Perla**: ¿Crees?

**Ale**: Si, supongo que la llegada de Matt tiene algo que ver con eso ¿O me equivoco?

**Perla**: Pues… (_se queda callada_)

**Ale**: Anda, dinos… ¿Qué pasa?

**Perla**: Pues… Matt me pidió que fuera su novia.

**Isa: **Wow, ¿en serio?

**Perla: **Si (_sonríe_)

**Ale**: Wow… que bien…

**Lily**: Si, felicitaciones Perla, la verdad es que Matt es un tipazo

**Perla**: (_Sonriendo_) Si ¿verdad?

**Lily**: Pues la verdad es que es así…

**Isa**: Si, además esta guapísimo…

**Perla: **Solo una cosa, no quiero que los chicos se enteren todavía, ya ven que Matt apenas va a regresar al PA. Así que no quiero que malinterpreten lo que hace…

**Lily: **Si, entendemos

[_Todas asienten con la cabeza_]

**Ale**: Bueno… solo espero que como ya tienes novio dejes de andar metiéndote en la vida de los demás…

**Perla: **¿A poco sigues enojada por lo de Darren?

**Ale**: (_Alza una ceja_) ¿Crees?

**Perla: **Pero ya te dije que lo hice con buena intención…

**Ale: **En fin, últimamente anda tan… ayy la verdad es que no se que le pasa…

**Isa: **Pues eso de noviazgos en este momento no lo requiero prefiero enfocarme en la vida de los demás… por ejemplo: Luis…

**Ale: **Si, hay que hacer algo más contundente ¿no creen? (_mira a Lily a la cara_)

**Lily**: (_sonríe pícaramente_) Me encanta cuando pones esa mirada…

**Ale**: Que tal que podamos usar la información que tenemos de Luis en nuestro favor…

**Isa**: No las sigo…

**Lily**. Si Isa, para poder deshacernos de él… digo no de matarlo o algo, sino de que ya no nos de lata

**Perla**: ¿A ustedes? A mi es a la que me tiene azorada.

**Ale**. Pues si, pero es que Luis es bastante torpe con todas… y pues tu ya vas a tener a Matt para que te proteja… lo que necesitamos es continuar con lo que empezamos ayer…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony en la cocina, preparando el desayuno_]

**Archie**: ¡Buenos días!

**Anthony**: Que tal… ¿cómo dormiste?

**Archie**: Pues bien, siempre que llueve como que el ruido me arrulla…

**Anthony**: Creo que a todos…

**Archie**: (_mira la cazuela_) ¿Por qué estas haciendo tanto para desayunar?

**Anthony**: No es mucho… es justo para las chicas, Stear, tu y yo…

**Archie**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Las chicas?

**Anthony**: Si, para ellas, ¿crees que no van a querer o que?

**Archie**: No es eso…

**Anthony**: ¿Entonces?

**Archie**: Es que las chicas no están…

**Anthony**: ¿cómo que no están?

**Archie**: Cuando me desperté, escuché ruidos en la sala, salí a ver que pasaba y eran ellas, iban ya arregladas…

**Anthony**: (_con cara de decepción_) ¡Vaya!

**Stear**: Buenas. (_mira el desayuno_) Mmm, que rico… (_toma un plato y se sirve_)

**Anthony**: ¿A dónde habrán ido?

**Stear**: ¿Quiénes?

**Archie**: Las chicas…

**Stear**: Ayy, pues si tantas ganas tienen de saber, vayan con Colin y él les dice… algún camarógrafo tiene que estarlas siguiendo ¿no?

**Anthony**: Para que piensen que las estamos espiando…

**Stear**: (_tuerce los ojos_) Entonces no fastidien… déjenlas hacer su vida normal… si ven que las están siguiendo y estar al pendiente de cuando salen y no… se van a terminar hartando…

[Archie y Anthony bajan la mirada un poco disgustados, cambia la imagen y se ve a las chicas desayunando]

**Ale**: Esto es maravilloso…

**Isa**: ¿Qué?

**Ale**: el poder salir de la casa…

**Lily**: Ayy si, ya no soporto estar allí, cada vez que levanto la mirada allí están las estúpidas cámaras…

**Perla**: Aquí también hay una cámara…

**Ale**: Si, pero como que aquí sabes que te están grabando, en la casa a veces se te olvida…y pues puedes hacer algo de lo que no quieres que los demás se enteren…

**Lily**: Por ejemplo en la casa, ni siquiera me siento a gusto hablar de Anthony…

**Ale**: Si, eso es bastante fastidioso…

**Isa**: Pues para eso hay métodos…

**Ale**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Isa**: Le pueden poner un sobrenombre y cada vez que digan el sobrenombre sabrán que están hablando de él…

[_Ale y Lily se miran_]

**Lily**: (_frunce un poco el entrecejo_) ¿no es eso un poco infantil?

**Isa**: Podrán decir lo que sea, pero funciona… así que deberían intentarlo…

**Ale**: Podría funcionar…

**Lily**: ¿Pero que sobrenombre le ponemos?

**Perla**: Pues uno que no sea tan obvio… porque de lo contrario se van a dar cuenta.

**Ale**: Eso si…

[_Se ponen a pensar, cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony y a Archie que están saliendo de la casa_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué piensas?

**Anthony**: Pues en lo que dijo Stear…

**Archie**. No te agobies…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a las chicas en la cafetería_]

**Lily**: Si, me agrada…

**Ale**: Lancelot, como el caballero de la mesa redonda…

**Isa**: Podríamos decirle Lance, para abreviar…

**Perla**: (_emocionada_) Ayy que emocionante, me siento como cuando estaba en la secundaria…

**Ale**: Pues ya esta, esperemos que Lance no se de cuenta de que estamos hablando de él…

**Isa**: No se dará cuenta… ya verás…

**Perla**: Bueno chicas, por más que ansíe quedarme, necesito ir a clases…

**Isa**: Igual yo…

**Lily**: Creo que todas… nos vemos más tarde…

[_Cada quien se va a su salón, cambia la imagen y se ve el interior de la casa, aparentemente vacío, pero entonces se ve a Luis que va hacía el patio que lleva al cuarto de control, mira hacía todos lados y de repente una ráfaga de viento cierra la puerta. Luis entorna los ojos y trata de abrirla, comienza a forcejear pero no abre… da un golpe y la mano le queda enrojecida y lanza un grito de dolor_]

**Luis**: Demonios, la puerta se cierra por dentro… (_se limpia la frente del agua que esta ya estilando por la lluvia que no deja de caer_), aggghhh me estoy empapando…ni siquiera traje zapatos… y el celular, todo esta dentro…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a todos comiendo en la cafetería_]

**Anthony**: Vaya esto es un buen cambio para variar…

**Perla**: Si, eso de que diario me pongan a cocinar…

**Archie**: Es que cocinas muy rico…

**Ale**: Si, pero además no podíamos comer todos al mismo tiempo, es hasta raro que todos estemos aquí…

**Lily**: Pásame la sal…

**Isa**: Si…esto es muy agradable.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis calado hasta los huesos_]

**Luis**: Se tienen que dar cuenta de que no estoy, cuando llegue la hora de la comida se darán cuenta… o mejor aún, vendrán a comer (_temblando_) ¿Por qué tardan tanto en llegar?

[_Cambia la imagen y en la cafetería siguen comiendo_]

**Ale**: Es genial, ya no tengo más clases…

**Lily**: A mi solo me queda una hora…

**Anthony**: También a mi…

**Perla**: Yo también ya terminé, solo voy a ir con el Profesor Cruz para ver algunos detalles del banquete…

**Archie**: A mi también me queda una hora…

**Isa**: Yo también solo tengo una más…

**Ale**: Es lo mejor después de que pasan exámenes, tenemos muchas horas libres… sin embargo voy a periódico a recoger unos apuntes… pero creo que antes me le pego a Perla. (_las dos ríen_)

**Archie**: Oigan y si aprovechamos que no tenemos clases para salir o algo…

**Isa**: Pues sea lo que sea tendría que ser bajo techo porque no para de llover…

**Anthony**: podríamos ir al cine…

**Perla**: Yo tengo ganas de ver una película…

**Lily**: Ayy si al cine, tengo mucho tiempo que no voy a al cine…

**Ale**: Desde que entraste a ese trabajo…

**Lily**. Si… pero la verdad me la estoy pensando… porque no me gustaría perderme el spring break… realmente necesito un descanso…

**Anthony**: Pues piénsalo bien porque en verdad nos vamos a pasar un buen rato.

**Isa**: Sigo pensando que ir carretereando no es la mejor forma de viajar…

**Ale**: Vamos, no has vivido realmente si no has viajado de esa manera…

**Archie**: Una vez lo intentamos, ¿te acuerdas Anthony?

**Anthony**: Si, pero no pasamos del kilómetro 10 porque el carro se descompuso

**Archie**: bueno, el carro lo había armado Stear, así que podrán imaginarse…

**Perla**: Espero que sea algo bueno, porque aunque la idea sea buena, yo necesito dormir en hotel de lujo sino no puedo dormir…

**Ale**: jejej, esa Perla nació en cuna de oro… por mi no hay problema he dormido en lugares horribles…

**Archie**: ¡Anda! Esa no me la sabía…

**Ale**: Hace unos años, estuve dando servicio voluntario en una empresa que se dedicaba a hacer encuestas… y a veces nos tocaba quedarnos en lugares olvidados por Dios… a veces ni hoteles había y nos tocaba dormir en los carros…

**Anthony**: Wow, toda una aventurera…

**Ale**: No tanto… jejej a veces me ponía remilgosa y no podía dormir porque veía algún bicho o algo…

[_Todos ríen, cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis en el patio tiritando de frío_]

**Luis**: Si hay alguien allí afuera, o allí en el cuarto de control que me vea, please vengan a ayudarme, que me muero de frío…

[_Vuelve a cambiar la imagen y se ven los chicos entrando al mall_]

**Anthony**: Los cines están por allá..

[_Una chica que lo ve comienza a gritar_]

**Chica**: Ahhhhh, son los chicos del PA…..

[_Cerca de diez chicas y chicos se acercan a ellos_]

**Chica 2**: ¿Nos pueden dar su autógrafo?

**Colin**: A un lado chicas, por favor…

**Chica 1**: Tú muévete…

**Chico**: ¿Dame tu teléfono preciosa?

**Lily**: Ayy, lo siento, no tengo…

**Archie**: Oye que no viene sola…

**Chica 3**: Ahhh, déjame sacarte una foto…

**Archie**: No, yo no vengo apropiado para fotos…

**Chico 2**: Perlita… baila para nosotros..

**Perla**: Lo siento… yo… (_alguien la jala_) ¡Oye!

**Anthony**: Suéltala… (_pero alguien le detiene y se oye un rasgón de ropa_)

**Ale**. Suéltame…(_dando de manotazos a un chico_)

**Isa**. Ay, Ay,…

[_Colin comienza a llamar por el radio_]

**Colin**: Rápido, necesito a gente de seguridad aquí…, (_alguien lo empuja y el radio sale volando y cae rompiéndose_) Ohhhh

[_La cámara comienza a moverse peligrosamente y termina apagándose, cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis que esta tratando de romper el vidrio con una manguera_…]

**Luis**: ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan llegado aún?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven todos dentro de un restaurante_]

**Ale**. Ayyy me rompieron la uña…

**Anthony**: ¡Rayos! Esta chamarra me gustaba mucho…

**Archie**: Por lo menos no te partieron la boca… (_se lleva la mano a una pequeña herida en labio_)

**Lily**: (_Toda despeinada_) Son unos salvajes…

Isa: Esto es tu culpa Colin.

**Colin**: ¿Y porque mi culpa?

**Ale**: Porque deberías saber que no podemos pisar ya lugares públicos sin causar estragos… es el colmo…

**Perla**: Por poco pierdo un ojo…

**Colin**. ¿Y yo como demonios iba a saber?

**Ale**: ¿Qué no eres el productor?

**Colin**: Si, pero…

**Isa**: La verdad es que es tu trabajo…

**Colin**: Pero si nada te paso…

**Isa**: Pero me asuste muchísimo…

[_Anthony suspira y toma un poco del agua que todos tienen servida en vasos_]

**Isa**: ¿Y no vamos a ir al cine?

**Colin**: Tenemos que esperar a los guardaespaldas…

**Ale**: ¿nos van a poner guardaespaldas?

**Colin**. Si… cada vez que salgan a un lugar público llevarán guardaespaldas…

**Perla**: Esa idea no me gusta matarile rile…

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Pero que no estabas acostumbrada a traer guardaespaldas?

**Perla**: Si, pero por lo mismo me harte…

**Anthony**: Oigan ¿Qué ese no es Matt?

**Perla**: (_gira rápidamente la cabeza_) ¿Dónde?

**Lily**: Si, si es él…

**Perla**: (_sacude la mano_) Aquí…

**Matthew: **Hola chicos… ¿están todos bien? Escuche que sufrieron un ataque de fans desbocados.

**Perla: **Si, así es…

**Matthew: **Veo que están todos… (_los sigue con la cabeza_) Bueno, no todos. ¿dónde esta Luis?

**Archie**: Ahora que mencionan a Luis… no lo he visto en todo el día…

**Anthony**: Si yo tampoco…

**Perla**: Who Cares?

**Matthew: **Pues, yo quisiera quedarme, (_mira a Perla_) Pero lamentablemente no puedo, tengo una junta con Sophia, me va a dejar lo del Proyecto, así que tenemos junta con los directivos de la HBO.

**Lily: **Dile de nuestra parte que nos salude a su primo…

**Ale: **Sería algo falso decirle que la extrañaríamos… digo, apenas y la vimos un par de ocasiones…

**Matthew: **Si por eso mismo, me han asignado, ella tiene muchos proyectos funcionando en este momento así que me deja de nuevo el papel de Director… así que nos estaremos viendo…

[_Matthew se va a acercar a besar a Perla pero ella mueve discretamente la cabeza y él parece reaccionar y se aleja_]

**Anthony: **Me cae muy bien…

**Archie: **A mi también…

[_Cambia la imagen se ve a Luis que sigue tratando de romper el cristal pero sin mucho éxito_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a los chicos que están entrando al cine, Anthony entra a la sala cargado de palomitas_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no se supone que no podíamos meter las cámaras aquí?

**Perla**: Colin consiguió que nos dieran permiso hasta que iniciara la película…

**Archie** (_con sarcasmo_) Genial ¿no?

**Isa**: Por lo menos se tuvo que ir a firmar no se que tantas cosas a las oficinas y ya nos dejo tranquilos…

**Ale**: (_levanta una ceja_) Querrás decir que te dejo tranquila.

[_Todos ríen_]

**Perla**: En serio que cada día se parece más a Luis…

**Ale**: Al menos físicamente esta mejor…

**Isa**. Te lo regalo…

**Perla**: Ella tiene a Darren….

**Ale**: Ayy no lo menciones que estoy muy a gusto…

**Anthony**: ¿En serio se enojaron?

**Ale**: Prefiero no hablar de él…

**Lily**: No me trajiste mi refresco de manzana…

**Anthony**: Claro que te lo traje…

**Lily**. Pero este es de Cola…

**Anthony**: entonces alguien tiene el tuyo…

**Ale**: Yo no, este es de Cola también…

**Archie**: Pues el mío sabe bien…

**Anthony**: (_prueba el suyo_) El mío es Sprite… ¿el chico hasta lo marco?

**Lily**: ¿Qué le puso?

**Anthony**. Le sumió uno de los como botones que traen en la tapa…

**Perla**: Ayy Archie… en serio que te pasas, ese es el de Lily…

**Archie**: A mi me supo a Cola…

[_Perla le arrebata el refresco y lo prueba_]

**Perla**: Este es el de manzana…

**Lily**: Oye, te pasas, bien sabes que por la medicina que tomo no puedo tomar refresco de cola…

**Archie**: Uyy perdón…

**Perla**: En serio que te dejaste ver muy mal… tu paladar de groumet te hizo quedar mal…

**Isa**: Mmm. Este helado es delicioso…

**Perla**: pásame las palomitas…

[_Se comienzan a apagar las luces_]

**Anthony**: (Se dirige a la cámara) Bueno nos vamos a ver la película…

[_Se apaga y cambia la imagen se ve a Stear que camina por la calle a punto de llegar a la casa_]

**Harold**: Oye Stear…

**Stear**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Harold**: Pues que hace rato hablo Colin pidiendo refuerzos, pero después ya no supe nada…

**Richie**: Pues yo recibí el mensaje, pero pensé que se estaba volviendo loco… y como ya no recibí después nada…

**Stear**: Mm, pues que raro…

[_Timbra un radio, Harold contesta solo asiente con la cabeza_]

**Harold**: Afirmativo…

**Richie**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Harold**. Nos hablo Colin, que nos quieren en el Mall…

**Stear**: ¡Vaya! Y yo con tantos trabajos. Pero supongo que no tengo mucha elección ¿verdad?

[_Se suben a la camioneta y cambia la imagen, se ven a los chicos que van saliendo del cine_]

**Ale**: Uyy no es para nada como pensaba que iba a ser…

**Perla**: Sin embargo Will Smith se ve guapísimo como siempre… Lástima que Matt tuvo que irse… le habría encantado la película

**Lily**: A mi me dio un poquito de miedo…

**Anthony**: ¿Yo solo escuchaba que Isa gritaba?

**Archie**: (_riendo_) Solo grito desde que salió el león hasta el final…

**Ale**: Pero el león salió al principio…

**Archie**: Por eso lo digo…

**Isa**: Discúlpenme por ser sensible… para la otra avisen que tipo de película quieren ver…

**Ale**: Estuvo buena…

**Lily**: Pues…

**Ale**: ¿No te gusto?

**Lily**: Estoy de acuerdo con Isa, creo que prefiero otro tipo de películas…

**Anthony**. A mí si me gusto…

**Archie**: Si, también a mi…

[_Caminan más rodeados por los guardaespaldas, hombres muy altos y fornidos_]

**Guarda 1**: ¿Qué quieres?

**Stear**: ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?

**Guarda 1**: No, no puede…

**Archie**: Hey tú… grandote, déjalo pasar, es mi hermano…

**Guarda 1**: ¿Lo conocen?

**Anthony**: Claro, es mi primo, déjalo pasar…

[_Stear hace cara de pocos amigos_]

**Stear**: ¿y a estos que les pasa?

**Archie**: Una historia larga de contar… casi nos matan un grupo de fans…

**Stear**: ¿En serio?

**Archie**: Si… a mi me partieron el labio…

**Stear**: No seas exagerado apenas y te rasguñaron…

**Lily**: Quizá la hinchazón se le quito cuando se tomó mi refresco…

**Anthony**: Ya se que contado como lo dice Archie suena medio falso, pero si estuvo algo pesado… ve me rompieron la chamarra, y las chicas se asustaron mucho…

**Stear**: Entonces esa era la emergencia…

**Perla**: ¿Cuál emergencia?

**Stear**. Pues Harold comentó algo de refuerzos… y yo pensé que se habían separado y necesitaban más camarógrafos…

**Perla**: Pues eso ya paso, y ya que estamos todos, porque no vamos a cenar a algún lugar…

**Stear**: Pues falta Luis…

**Perla**: Como dije, como estamos todos los que importamos…

**Isa**: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con él?

**Perla**: Una palabra: Colin…

**Isa**. Ok, ya no digo nada…

**Perla**: Así me gusta…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis que sigue en el patio_]

**Luis**: ¿Es que nadie se va a dar cuenta y me voy a morir aquí solo y triste…? Si eso pasa, luego me apareceré para espantarlos a todos, por dejarme morir como perro viejo…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven todos cenando en un restaurante elegante_]

**Archie**: Me encanta este lugar…

**Isa**. Si, jejej tiene Valet parking

**Perla**: Al menos Colin no pudo venir… ¿verdad Isa?

**Isa**: (_riendo_) jejej, no es mi culpa si tenía que quedarse en las oficinas para arreglar lo del viaje…

**Stear**: Se que debería estar estudiando pero la estoy pasando tan bien que no quiero irme a estudiar jejej

**Anthony**: Si, hace ya mucho que no salíamos a cenar…

**Ale**: Son los diferentes horarios que todos tenemos, se vuelve más difícil…

**Lily**: Y mi trabajo… lo bueno es que hoy es mi día de descanso… pero trabajar los fines de semana no es algo agradable, tengo que trabajar mientras todos se divierten

**Ale**: Esto se ve delicioso…

[_Todos comen y terminan… cambia la imagen y Anthony, Stear, Archie, Lily y Ale llegan a la casa_]

**Anthony**: Esta todo apagado… ¿es que acaso ese Luis no ha llegado aún?

**Archie**: Como si alguna vez prendiera las luces…

**Anthony**: Pues no, pero es que por lo menos prende la de la cocina…

**Stear**: La cocina esta limpia… eso si es raro… dudo mucho que haya ido a comer fuera…

**Ale**: ¡Quizá fue con su "novia"!

**Lily**: Pues quien sabe…

[_Anthony prende la luz_]

**Anthony**: Pues todo luce normal… no se que haya sucedido con Luis...

**Ale**: ¿A poco estás preocupado por él?

**Archie**: Siempre nos burlamos de él, pero en el fondo le apreciamos.

**Lily**: Bueno, ya tenemos un buen de conocerlo, creo que es normal...

**Stear**: Dejen le marco a su celular…

[_Marca y se comienza a escuchar el timbre dentro de la casa_]

**Archie**: ¿Esta aquí? ¡Que raro!

**Stear**: ¿Estará dormido? No contesta el celular…

**Anthony**: (_se encoge de hombros_) No lo se…

[_Camina hasta su cuarto… y ve la puerta abierta y el desorden de siempre_…]

**Anthony**: No esta aquí.

**Stear**: Eso es raro… nunca deja su celular…

**Ale**: ¿Escuchan eso?

**Archie**: Creo que viene del patio…

[_Todos caminan hasta el patio y ven a Luis que esta ronco de tanto gritar_]

**Anthony**: ¡Dios! ¿Qué haces allí afuera?

[Abre la puerta y entra Luis que esta todo mojado aún]

**Ale**: (_pone una mano sobre su cara_) Creo que tiene fiebre…

**Lily**: Voy a llamar al doctor…

**Luis**: (_con voz muy ronca_) ¿dónde estaban?

**Archie**: Ven man, no hables más…

**Anthony**: Mételo a la ducha con agua caliente…

**Luis**: Ya no quiero mojarme…

**Anthony**. No seas necio… ven

_[Lo meten al baño casi a fuerza_]

**Ale**: Pobre, se veía muy mal…

**Stear**: ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría allí afuera?

**Lily**: Ni idea…

[_Tarda un rato en salir y cuando lo hacen llega el doctor a los pocos minutos y entra a la habitación para oscultarlo_]

**Anthony**: (_se dirige al patio y toca la puerta del cuarto de control y sale uno de los técnicos_) ¡¿Pero que rayos les sucede? Porque no fueron a auxiliar a Luis.

**Técnico**. Nos tienen prohibido el contacto con ustedes…

**Anthony**. Esto es inaudito… no puedo creerlo, ¿es que si ven que se esta desangrando lo van a dejar morir en vez de ayudar?

**Técnico**: Pero es que…

**Anthony**: Nada… en este momento lo quiero fuera de mi casa…

**Técnico**: Pero el proyecto.

**Anthony**. Me importa un comino y si tiene alguna queja désela a ese actorcillo de segunda que tenemos como productor.

[_El técnico sale y Anthony se dirige a la sala y toma el teléfono_]

**Anthony**: Si, Colin… ven inmediatamente…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a los chicos sentados en la sala junto con Colin_]

**Colin**. En serio, no se nos aviso… si lo hubiéramos sabido habríamos intervenido, para nosotros su resguardo es lo más importante, por eso se les asignaron los guardaespaldas…

**Archie**: Pues si, pues esto le provoco a Luis la pulmonía que tiene…

**Colin**: HBO cubrirá todos los gastos.

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) Y eso le fascinará a Luis.

**Colin**: Es que ya en este momento no se puede hacer más…

**Stear**: No queremos volver a ver a ese técnico.

**Colin**. Comprendo…

**Anthony**: Y esto no se puede volver a repetir o cancelamos el contrato…

**Colin**: Si, esta bien…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Estoy un poco triste por lo que le pasó a Luis hoy, creo que es la primera vez que tenemos este tipo de problemas… espero en verdad que Luis se restablezca y pues ya veremos como nos va en los días siguientes, porque de otra manera esto podría acabarse antes…. Lástima, porque había sido un día muy divertido para el resto… y quizá por eso me hace remorder más la conciencia, porque él estaba pasando un muy mal rato mientras que nosotros la pasábamos bien… En fin, ya no se puede hacer nada. Hasta mañana.

[_Apaga la luz_]

**FIN EPISODIO 9**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Come Clean de Hillary Duff _


	10. Chapter 10

**Proyecto Anthonimia iii**

**Episodio 10**

_**Una boda en puerta.**_

[_La lluvia sigue azotando los cristales de las ventanas cuando suena el despertador, Anthony se sienta en la cama algo adormilado, estira los brazos, se levanta y se mete al baño. Pasados unos minutos sale ya arreglado para salir. Se detiene ente la cámara._ ]

**Anthony:** Hola, buen día. Hoy es martes, décimo día de grabaciones y como podrán darse cuenta la lluvia sigue, tendremos un día muy fresco. (_se pone de lado con cara seria_) Informó para ustedes el reporte del clima: su corresponsal Anthony Brown (_comienza a reír_) lo siento es que creo que así sonó. En fin ya hablando en serio… me alegra comentar que Luis ya está mejor aunque el doctor le pidió que guardara reposo por lo menos un par de días. Lo que en realidad es algo bueno porque por como lo encontramos podría haber sido algo mucho peor… (_mira su reloj_) Bueno me voy antes que se haga tarde.

[_Anthony sale de su cuarto y se encamina a la cocina, la toma se corta y pasa al departamento de Perla, donde ella y su prima ya se encuentran desayunando_.]

**Perla:** (_mirando a Isa_) vaya que milagro que ayer no te desvelaste en el Internet, hoy no tuve que ir a levantarte.

**Isa:** (_hace cara de fastidio_) Ay es que no tuve ganas de entrar, sabes el otro día me llego un mail de Paolo, pero claro que no le conteste, pues que se cree.

**Perla:** ¿Paolo? (_se queda pensando un momento_) Ah, tu novio italiano, ¿no?

**Isa:** (_con expresión digna_) ex Perla, Paolo es mi ex novio.

**Perla:** Si pues… ¿Y qué te cuenta? ¿Qué quiere?

**Isa:** Pues él dice que me extraña y que no se que más…

**Perla**: Wow, ¿Y qué le vas a contestar?

**Isa:** ¿Quién dijo que le iba a contestar?

**Perla**: Pero yo pensé, si él te escribió…pues…

**Isa**: Pues no pienso contestarle, lo nuestro ya se terminó y fue su culpa. Sufrí tanto en su momento, lo amaba de verdad pero después de tanto tiempo decirme eso, me suena a que su novia de turno lo dejo

**Perla:** ¡Qué lástima! por las fotos que he visto es guapísimo, se parece tanto a Orlando Bloom. No sé si lo hubiera dejado ir tan fácilmente

**Isa:** Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero es que no importa lo guapo que sea, eso no le quita lo… infiel. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el día que rompimos?

**Perla**: No, porque solo me dijiste que venías a olvidar sin darme muchas explicaciones así que ya que estas de modo, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

**Isa**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) El muy cínico me dijo: "es muy pronto para tener una relación en serio, creo que deberíamos conocer a otras personas"

**Perla**. Noooo, ¿en serio te dijo eso?

**Isa**: (_Con sarcasmo_) No Perla, me lo dijo bromeando por eso me vine al otro lado del mundo para olvidarlo…

**Perla**: Pero no te tienes que poner así… fue solo un error de retórica

**Isa**: ¿Retórica? La que tiene él, pues era evidente que quería terminar conmigo… como él ya tenía a otra u otras… es un cínico Perla…. Un desgraciado

**Perla**: Ay Isa, la verdad no sabía que te había hecho eso…

**Isa**: (_con tristeza_) en ese momento sentí mucho coraje, pero tienen razón, el tiempo todo lo cura… de hecho ahora que lo pienso mejor hasta se lo agradezco.

**Perla**: ¿Cómo que se lo agradeces?

**Isa**: Si le hubiera perdonado, si hubiera seguido con él… seguiría allá y pues no habría ni siquiera pensado en venir a vivir aquí.

**Perla**: Ahh gracias… es bueno saberlo.

**Isa**: No lo tomes a mal, es más, es un halago, aquí he conocido a tantas personas maravillosas, y la primera de ellas pues eres tú. Se que siempre ando de fiesta y parece que no me importa lo que tú digas… pero es que no me sentía con ganas de hablar de esto aún. Creía que si lo decía tal vez comenzaría a llorar y no pararía nunca, tenía que esperar. Tenía que olvidar…

**Perla**: Me alegro que lo hayas conseguido.

**Isa**: No es como si me hubiera dado lagunas mentales, solo que creo que ya lo he superado.

**Perla**: Pues eso es bueno, supongo que ya no tendré que preocuparme tanto por ti… es más te lo iba a decir pero te ves más alegre y más abierta.

**Isa**: Pues eso se debe a tu ayuda y pues a todos aquellos a quienes he conocido, en especial a cierto vecino que mmm (_sonríe coqueta_).

**Perla:** Si bueno, no quiero cortarte la inspiración y menos ahora que te reconcilias con el amor… pero créeme esto de enamorarse no es nada sencillo, hombres como Paolo sobran en este mundo y hay que tener mucho cuidado… sobre todo cuando te topas con alguien tan solicitado.

**Isa:** Pero A…digo "Lance" que es tan diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido, es único, es (_suspira_) para que le doy más vueltas, no escucho advertencias y creo que ya caí (_ríe_). Y no me lo digas de nuevo ya sé que tengo mucha competencia. Hay tantas chicas que andan tras él.

**Perla**: Te lo dije desde antes de que te vinieras a vivir aquí,

**Isa**: Pero no te preocupes, que ahora no estoy para noviazgos, aunque no se tal vez por él haría una excepción jeje.

**Perla**: Por un momento te la iba a comprar, ya hasta pensaba que ibas a sentar cabeza.

**Isa**: Ay, no se porque tanto estrés. Pensé que ahora que Matt esta en el horizonte dejarías de preocuparte por mi…

**Perla:** tienes razón, Matthew es distinto a Paolo y Lance bueno él es el líder de su propia liga. Ojala hubiera más como ellos. Así no habría tanta competencia.

**Isa:** si verdad, eso seria magnifico pero creo que si así fuera terminaríamos buscando a otro tipo de hombre…, en fin mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Oye me quede medio sacada de onda con lo que le paso a Luís, cuando nos llamaron para decirnos me dieron remordimientos, todos andábamos encantados de la vida paseando y él allí en la lluvia.

**Perla:** ¡pobre! pero la verdad quien le manda andar en el patio en plena lluvia, ¿que andaría haciendo?

**Isa:** ni idea, ¿piensas ir a visitarlo?

**Perla:** no se si ir, ya ves que luego Luís malinterpreta mis atenciones… pero creo que si iré. Después de todo aún somos amigos.

**Isa:** ¿quieres que vaya contigo? Digo para que no te sientas tan incómoda.

**Perla:** ¿y eso? ¿Pensé que no querías encontrarte con Colin?

**Isa: **Claro que no quiero eso, pero no importa lo que haga de todas maneras se me aparece en todos lados. Según él, supervisando el trabajo de los camarógrafos, ajá, que le crea su abuela; pues por eso prefiero encontrármelo allá, que acá yo sola. Así si me topo con él, me puedo escapar sin problema.

**Perla:** ¡ay Isa eres tremenda! Bueno ya vamonos, trae tu impermeable porque al parecer seguirá la lluvia.

**Isa: **(_se levanta toma su bolsa y su impermeable_) OK vamonos.

[_La toma ahora se traslada nuevamente al departamento de los Andley, todos están ya en la cocina desayunando, excepto Luís_.]

**Ale:** Que mala onda, lo que le paso a Luís.

**Lily:** Si, pobre, solo a alguien tan bobo se le ocurriría salir al patio con este clima,

**Ale**: La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el patio?

[_Los chicos cruzan miradas_]

**Archie:** pues ya conocen a Luís, se le ocurre cada cosa a veces que…

**Stear:** si, tal vez salió a recoger lo que tenía allí del perro, ya ven que hasta un le había comprado una casa para mascotas y todo eso aun esta en el patio

**Anthony:** cierto, tal vez se lo quería llevar a su novia y cuando estaba en el patio se le cerró la puerta. Aunque lo que en verdad si me molesto mucho que el encargado del cuarto de control no le ayudara.

**Ale: **que feo caso, se imaginan si no hubiéramos llegado allí seguiría el pobre… que bueno que ya corrieron al tipo ese.

**Lily:** Si, mira que seguir como si nada grabando mientras Luis pedía ayuda.

**Archie:** lo bueno es que ya Luis esta mejor solo se quedará en cama unos días.

**Stear:** al menos ya tiene pretexto para faltar a clase jeje

**Ale**: Como si una excusa fuera lo que necesitara para no ir a clases

**Anthony: **(_se levanta_) bueno chicos ya vamonos que se hace tarde, hay que aprovechar que por fin dejó de llover.

**Archie:** vámonos.

**Stear:** si, antes que se haga tarde.

**Anthony:** chicas, ¿las llevamos?

**Lily:** gracias, ya estoy lista.

**Ale:** solo subo por mi paraguas, no tardo.

**Anthony:** OK.

[_La mañana transcurre normal, cada uno de los integrantes del proyecto Anthonimia se encuentran en sus clases. Mas tarde al medio día se ve a las cuatro chicas paradas platicando en los jardines del campus_.]

**Ale:** por fin algo de tiempo libre, ya quiero que sean vacaciones, estoy tan cansada

**Lily:** yo igual.

**Perla:** ya también necesito un break.

**Isa:** creo que todas ya merecemos un descanso. Oye Ale ¿y como siguió Luís? Anoche nada más nos contaste como lo hallaron y que lo reviso el doctor.

**Ale:** pues ya mejor pero tiene que estar en cama.

**Lily:** afortunadamente solo necesita reposo.

**Isa:** ¿y quien se quedo a cuidarlo?

**Ale:** pues la producción iba a mandar una enfermera, pero no fue necesario.

**Perla:** ¿y eso?

**Lily:** es que cuando veníamos de salida, llegó la novia de Luis y dijo que se quedaría todo el día con él.

**Perla:** más tarde iremos a verlo y le llevaré un caldo de pollo para que se alivie más rápido.

**Ale:** que bien, se va a poner muy contento.

**Perla:** después de todo somos amigos y nos necesita. Además tenemos que seguir nuestro plan "DL"

**Lily:** ¿DL?

**Isa:** (_riendo_) El plan "deshagámonos de Luis" (_todas ríen_) Miren allá vienen los chicos. Que tal si ponemos en practica lo de "Lance" verán como nadie se da cuenta de quien estamos hablando.

**Ale:** jeje de acuerdo.

**Lily:** empecemos.

**Perla:** que divertido.

[_En la toma se observa como Anthony, Stear y Archie se acercan seguidos por Harold y Richie_]

**Isa: **pues les quería decir, aunque bueno yo creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me encanta Lance.

**Ale:** Tienes razón al decir que ya nos habíamos dado cuenta… así como que creemos que es por eso que no le haces caso a Colin. Y pues no quiero parecer repetición pero a mi también me gusta.

**Isa:** creo que aunque no estuviera Lance, Colin no tendría oportunidad realmente no es mi tipo.

**Perla:** falta que él se de cuenta (_ríe_). Y para no repetir todas lo mismo sería mejor hacer una afirmación… Creo que a todas nos gusta Lance.

**Lily:** Creo que eso es evidente, y pues es que no hay otro como él.

[Archie ya ha alcanzado a Lily y esta justo detrás de ellas mientras ellas platican]

**Archie:** (_Alza una ceja_) Hola chicas, hey de quien hablan, al escucharlas pensé que era de mi pero creo que no, nombraron un tal Lance.

**Anthony:** (_desconcertado_)¿Lance? ¿y ese quién es? No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.

**Stear:** no ni yo.

**Isa:** ¡hola chicos!, no los oímos llegar. Bueno solo sabemos que estudia en esta universidad.

**Perla:** si, solo lo conocemos de vista, ¿verdad, chicas?

**Lily:** Solo de vista, nada más.

[_Las demás asienten con la cabeza_]

**Archie:** (_alza las cejas con incredulidad_) Bueno ya que las encontramos, les informamos que nosotros ya no tenemos clases y vamos a ver como esta Luís. ¿Vienen?

**Ale:** Creo que mas tarde, aún tenemos clase de redacción Isa y yo.

**Isa:** Ay es cierto.

**Lily:** yo tengo que reportarme al trabajo para ver si me conceden el permiso para las vacaciones.

**Perla:** y yo tengo junta con mi equipo para seguir con todo lo del banquete, pero mas tarde iremos a darle una vuelta a Luís.

**Anthony:** OK allá las esperamos.

**Stear:** si, las vemos más tarde.

[_Las chicas se alejan y los camarógrafos se reparten George sigue a Ale e Isa, Winston a Lily y Harold que venia con los chicos se va a grabar a Perla. Richie se queda con los chicos_]

**Anthony:** bueno vámonos a casa, hay que ver como siguió Luís.

**Archie:** pues debe estar bien, esta con la novia.

**Stear:** apurémonos pues solo va a estar con él hasta las cinco.

**Archie:** oigan primos ¿y quien será ese Lance del que hablaban las chicas?

**Anthony:** No tengo idea, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, aunque es imposible conocer a todos los alumnos de la Universidad.

**Stear:** Puedo sugerirles que por favor no vuelvan a meterse con las chicas… ¿Qué no han tenido suficientes problemas como para inmiscuirse de nuevo?

**Archie: **(_muy serio_) No es que queramos meternos en sus asuntos, solo estamos preocupadas por ellas ¿no es así Anthony? (_le da un golpe en la espalda_)

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo fingidamente_) Si Stear, es más ¿cómo puedes acusarnos de meternos en las cosas de las chicas?

**Stear**: (_mueve la cabeza con desaprobación_) Pues yo solo les digo, al rato no quiero que me involucren en lo que sea que están pensando.

[_Anochece ya cuando Perla e Isa llegan al departamento vecino, Perla lleva una pequeña olla en las manos tocan y la puerta se abre_]

**Ale:** Hola otra vez chicas pasen, ya cenaron.

**Perla:** no aun no. Quisimos traerle esto a Luís. ¿Esta aun su novia?

**Lily:** No salio hace un rato que a comprarle algo a Luís, pero dijo que no tardaba.

**Isa:** ¿y los chicos?

**Ale:** están en la habitación de Luis, están haciéndole compañía.

**Perla:** entonces llevaré esto a la cocina para que no se enfrié.

**Lily:** vamos contigo.

**Isa:** buena idea, no me pienso quedar sola, no vaya a ser que aparezca Colin por aquí.

[_Todas se ríen, ahora la toma cambia a la habitación de Luís donde están todos los chicos.]_

**Archie:** de veras Luís, no se que tienes en la cabeza, mira que seguir espiando en el cuarto de control para enterarte lo que hace Perlita.

**Stear:** la verdad nos lo imaginamos y cuando las chicas preguntaron les dijimos que lo más seguro era que estabas buscando las cosas del perro para llevarlas a tu novia.

**Anthony:** si y agradece la mentira, porque parece que no sospecharon nada.

**Luís:** gracias muchachos les debo una, pero yo tenia que ir.

**Archie:** Ni pienses que es por ti, te cubrimos la espalda solo porque si te descubren, las chicas pensaran que también fue idea nuestra.

**Anthony:** si como el día que nos llevaste a ver que tenían.

**Stear:** muy mal Luís, todo lo que querías era saber que hacían y realmente nos preocupamos por tus exageraciones de que se escuchaba como que las atacaban o algo así.

**Luís:** Como siempre, culpen al Luis… nunca han escuchado que no es bueno hacer leña del árbol caído.

**Anthony:** Solo queremos que te des cuenta que no esta bien lo que estás haciendo, que debes cambiar, y que tienes que olvidar a Perla.

**Archie:** si man, ya tienes novia, dedícate a hacerla feliz y deja a Perla en paz, tanto te rehuye que no puede ni venir tranquila aquí porque siempre estas acosándola. Por cierto hablando de novia ¿que no estaba aquí contigo?

**Luís:** si pero salio un momento a comprarme unos chocolates antes de irse a su casa.

**Stear:** A ver si con esto te olvidad de andar por el cuarto de control, ya ves lo que te pasó por andar de espía.

**Luis:** (_cruza los brazos y mira a la pared_) esta bien trataré de evitarles problemas.

**Anthony:** Ni te pongas digno que no te va, somos tus amigos y lo que te decimos es para que te evites más problemas.

[_En ese momento, tocan la puerta de la habitación_]

**Lily:** ¿podemos pasar? Vinieron Perla e Isa a ver al enfermo.

**Luís:** (_emocionado_) ¡Perlita! ¡Viene a verme!

**Archie:** un momento, por favor. (_Voz baja_) Hey tranquilo, ella solo vino en plan de amistad, ten cuidado con lo que dices o la vas a hacer correr.

**Stear:** cierto, luego ya ni tu amiga va a querer ser.

**Luís:** está bien.

**Anthony:** ya pueden pasar chicas.

[_Anthony abre la puerta y entran las cuatro chicas, Perla trae una charola con un plato de caldo de pollo y un vaso de jugo de naranja_.]

**Luís:** Hola chicas, que gusto verlas a todas.

**Ale:** Luís no pudimos pasar en la mañana porque estabas dormido.

**Lily:** si nos pareció mejor esperar a que estuvieras mejor.

**Luís:** no se preocupen.

**Isa:** ¿Cómo sigues Luís?

**Perla:** Hola Luís, te traje esto para que te alivies pronto.

**Luís:** (_muy sonriente_) mejor gracias. Perlita, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

**Perla:** no es nada, somos amigos, ¿no?

**Luís:** si claro.

**Anthony:** bueno, ya nos vamos a ver que preparamos para la cena, (_mira a Perla e Isa_) ¿se van a quedar verdad?

**Isa:** (_sonríe coquetamente_) por supuesto, muchas gracias Tony.

**Anthony:** (_sonríe también, luego empuja a sus primos fuera de la habitación_) vamos Stear, Archie porque hoy nos toca a nosotros preparar la cena.

**Archie:** OK pero no empujes.

**Stear:** si ya vamos.

[_Los chicos salen de la habitación, ahora solo, las chicas están con Luís que ya se esta comiendo lo que le trajo Perla_.]

**Luís:** esta delicioso, perlita.

**Perla:** como todo lo que hago.

**Ale:** (_con sarcasmo_) Pero que modesta Perliux

**Lily:** (ríe) oye Luís aun no nos has contado que paso

**Isa:** cierto, dinos que andabas haciendo en el patio en pleno aguacero. La verdad si nos remordió la conciencia al saber que mientras todos nos divertíamos, tú estabas pidiendo ayuda sin obtenerla.

**Ale:** para serte sincera yo no pensé que estuvieras en la casa, como últimamente te la pasas con tu novia o con tu club

**Lily:** por eso no se nos hizo raro que no llegaras.

**Luís:** este… yo… van a decir que soy un tonto pero lo que pasa es que andaba recogiendo algunas cosas del perro de mi novia Ayuki para llevárselas y se me cerró la puerta.

**Perla:** ¡ay Luís!, pero nada mas a ti se te ocurre salir en pleno diluvio y sin paraguas siquiera.

**Luis:** (_baja los ojos_) perdónenme por el mal rato que los hice pasar a todos.

**Ale:** la verdad si nos asustamos.

**Lily:** Así es, Anthony se enojó muchísimo, corrió al técnico por no ayudarte y le dijo sus verdades a Colin por no tener cuidado con el personal que contrata.

**Perla:** que mal que pasen esas cosas y que bueno que Anthony los puso en su lugar.

**Isa:** si que horror, imagínate si hubiera sido una de nosotras ahí si que quien sabe si la contamos.

**Luís:** ¿de veras hizo eso? ese es mi amigo.

**Ale:** pues claro fue muy indignante lo que paso.

**Isa:** (_habla como si declamara un poema_) ¡y Anthony apareció como el sol en medio de la tormenta!... Ay perdón me emocione (_ríe_) es que estoy practicando para el recital de poesía, la profesora quiere que leamos uno de nuestros poemas.

**Perla:** pues si que te hace falta practica chulis jeje

**Isa:** (_hace un puchero_) ¡Que mala eres!

**Luís:** ¿y cuando es?

**Isa:** este viernes, ¡que nervios! Ojala puedan ir todos a apoyarme. Espero que para entonces ya estés bien y claro también llevas a tu novia… ¿Ayuji?

**Luis: **(_aclara sin enojarse_) Ayuki Haruhi.

**Isa:** ah si, Ayuki. Bonito nombre.

**Ale:** bueno chicas ya vamonos para la sala, hay que dejar descansar al enfermito.

**Lily:** si vamos a ver si ya regreso Ayuki.

**Perla:** si, vamos. Que te alivies pronto Luís.

**Luís:** adiós, Perlita. Gracias por venir.

[_Ahora la toma se traslada a la cocina donde los chicos preparan la cena afanosamente, Stear esta haciendo café y jugo de naranja, Anthony carne con papas y Archie corta el pan. De pronto se escucha el timbre de la puerta principal_]

**Stear:** parece que ya volvió la novia de Luís.

**Archie:** (_sonríe burlón_) si o tal vez sea Colin que se entero que Isa esta aquí.

**Anthony:** (_serio_) de veras que ese Colin no entiende, ya esta como Luis con Perla. Que bueno que Niel se quedo en Chicago sino ya serian tres acosadores (_ríe_) .

[_Los chicos ríen y el timbre vuelve a sonar insistentemente_]

**Anthony:** (_mira a sus primos_) ¿y bueno, quien abre?

**Archie:** ¡safo!

**Stear:** yo tampoco voy jeje.

**Anthony:** está bien iré yo pero vigilen que no se queme eso.

**Archie:** a sus ordenes señor chef Paulino Cruz jeje

**Anthony: **(_tuerce los ojos_) mejor voy abrir de una vez.

[_Anthony se limpia las manos y sale de la cocina, pasa por la lujosa sala y abre la puerta. Ahí se encuentra la joven japonesa de cabello negro con un paquete en las manos_]

**Anthony:** Ayuki, pásale.

[_En ese momento van llegando las chicas a la sala, ven a Ayuki y se le acercan muy sonrientes_]

**Ale:** ¡Ayu! ¡Que bueno que regresaste! Mira aquí están Perla e Isa, también vinieron a ver a Luís.

**Anthony:** Bueno yo me retiro aun no terminamos de preparar la cena, ¿te quedaras a cenar con nosotros, ¿ verdad Ayuki?

**Ayuki:** oh no, ya cene gracias, solo regrese para dejarle unos chocolates a Luís.

**Anthony:** ah OK, entonces las dejo. Trátenla bien chicas.

**Ale:** no te preocupes, esta en buenas manos.

[_Anthony entra a la cocina y las chicas jalan a Ayuki para que se siente_]

**Lily:** Ay que lindo que Luís tenga una novia como tú, que lo cuida y se nota que lo quieres mucho.

**Isa:** Si mira que venir aquí con tanta cámara.

**Lily.:** si, se les nota el amor.

**Ayuki:** hai.

**Ale:** hace un rato hablamos con Luís y esta muy emocionado con la idea de casarse contigo.

**Isa:** si y la producción esta de acuerdo en que les organicemos la boda en este mismo mes para que se casen durante el PA. ¡Ah, que romántico!

**Perla:** si, que emoción. Será el primero de nuestros amigos que se casa.

**Lily:** ay si verdad, que bonita pareja hacen. Además Luís no puede estar mucho tiempo solo ya ven lo que le paso.

[_Ayuki solo las mira como tratando de entender lo que dicen y sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza_]

**Ale:** entonces no se diga más, empecemos con los preparativos de la boda.

**Isa:** (_emocionada_) ay si, me encantan las bodas. Mañana te llevamos a escoger tu ajuar y claro aprovechamos para comprarnos algo también.

**Perla:** yo veré como le hago pero del banquete me encargo yo.

**Lily:** y hay que organizarle una despedida de soltera pero ya.

**Isa:** claro, podríamos ir a algún antro de esos solo para mujeres, (_hace un guiño_) saben a lo que me refiero jeje.

**Ale: **Entonces ¿estas de acuerdo con todo Ayuki?

**Ayuki:** (_muy emocionada_) Hai… OK, le voy a llevar esto a Luís.

**Lily:** claro, aquí te esperamos.

[_Ayuki se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Luís_]

**Isa:** oye esta simpática la novia de Luís y aclaro que no estoy diciéndole fea.

**Lily:** pues así sonó jeje

**Ale:** pues si, esta bonita a secas, pero para Luís esta más que bien.

**Isa:** claro si jeje. ¡ Shh, ahí viene!

[_Ayuki regresa a la sala y sonríe_]

**Ayuki:** bueno, chicas ya me voy. Mañana vengo temprano.

**Ale:** muy bien, entonces hasta mañana.

**Lily:** si y no se te olvide que en la tarde vamos a las tiendas para comprar el vestido.

[_Las cuatro chicas la acompañan a la puerta_]

**Ayuki:** Ok, arigato.

**Perla:** bye, Ayu.

**Isa:** que te vaya bien, hasta pronto.

[_Acaban de cerrar la puerta, cuando se asoma Stear desde la cocina_]

**Stear:** chicas, ya pueden pasar a la mesa.

**Ale:** oh, gracias, ya vamos.

**Lily:** (_se pone una mano en el estomago_) si, ya tengo hambre.

**Isa:** (_respira profundo_) ¡huele delicioso!

**Perla:** si, yo también muero de hambre.

[_Entran a la cocina y los chicos ya tienen la mesa puesta con cubiertos y todo. Anthony retira las sillas para que las chicas se sienten, mientras Stear y Archie terminan de acomodar la charola con pan y las servilletas_]

**Anthony:** siéntense chicas, ya esta todo listo.

**Archie:** (_muy sonriente_) bueno no somos Paulino Cruz pero no cocinamos mal.

**Stear:** (_lo mira de reojo_) ¿cocinamos? Pero si tú nada mas partiste el pan y ya.

**Archie:** (_se pone las manos en la cintura_) pero también ayude, ¿no?

**Anthony:** bueno ya, ayuden a servir.

**Perla:** si quieren les ayudamos.

**Isa:** si, claro.

[_Hacen el intento de levantarse pero Stear las detiene_]

**Stear:** no para nada ustedes hoy son invitadas.

**Ale:** entonces les ayudamos Lily y yo.

**Lily:** si nosotras les ayudamos…

[_Ahora quien las detiene para evitar que se levanten es Archie_]

**Archie:** no, que se sienten, déjenos consentirlas un día.

**Isa:** esta bien, ustedes ganan.

[_Los chicos les sirven y luego ellos toman un plato y se sientan en el lado opuesto de la mesa_]

**Archie:** y bien ¿nos van a contar que tanto hablaban con la novia de Luís?

**Perla:** ah, pues hablábamos de que hacen una bonita pareja y que les ayudaremos en todos los preparativos de la boda.

**Anthony:** entonces, ¿va en serio?

**Isa:** claro y Ayuki esta de acuerdo.

**Stear:** ¿y Luís que dijo?

**Ale:** ah, pues debe estar feliz ¿no? Mira que suerte tiene de encontrarse a alguien que lo procure como lo hace Ayuki.

**Lily:** si, es justo lo que el necesita…pero cambiando de tema, les tengo una buena noticia.

**Perla:** ¿que? ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!

**Lily:** (_muy contenta_) pues que si me dieron permiso en el trabajo de irme con ustedes a Lakewood!

**Anthony:** (_sonríe_) que bueno que vamos a estar todos.

**Stear:** si, yo ya estoy dejando todo listo para poder ausentarme.

**Archie:** excelente, por un momento pensé que no podrían ir, Lily por el trabajo y tú por tanto estudiar.

[_Terminan de cenar y acompañan a Perla e Isa a la puerta_]

**Isa:** gracias por la cena, todo estuvo exquisito.

**Perla:** si la verdad no se porque no eres chef Anthony.

**Anthony:** (_sonríe_) no lo creo, además no cocino tan bien como tú.

**Perla:** no pues tienes razón jeje. Bueno hasta la vista chicos, chicas tenemos mucho que hacer en estos días, así que a descansar.

**Isa:** ¡byeee a todos, hasta lueguito!

**Todos:** hasta mañana.

[_Cierran la puerta y cada uno se encamina a su recamara, Anthony se detiene ante la puerta de la habitación de Luís y toca_]

**Anthony:** Luís, ¿ya te dormiste?

[_Como respuesta solo se escuchan unos fuertes ronquidos, Archie que va pasando rumbo a su cuarto también los escucha_]

**Archie:** uuy, este ya esta en el quinto sueño.

**Anthony:** si ya lo note jeje, quería preguntarle sobre su boda pero en fin ya mañana será. (_Sigue caminando y Archie lo sigue_)

**Archie:** si, hay que ponernos de acuerdo para su despedida de soltero.

**Anthony:** (_cansado_) Archie ya estas igual que las chicas, aun no sabemos que opina Luís y ellas ya tienen todo listo…mejor ya vamonos a dormir. Hasta mañana.

**Archie:** hasta mañana.

[_Anthony entra a su habitación, se mete al baño y sale con la pijama puesta. Toma un libro y se pone a leer un rato sentado en la cama. Pasados unos minutos se levanta y mira directamente a la cámara_]

**Anthony:** parece que ahora Luís se ha metido en un lío gordo y todo por no hacernos caso y seguir terco con Perla, pero creo que si sigue con esto de la boda tal vez sea lo mejor para él, uno nunca sabe. Por otra parte, que bueno que todos podremos ir a Lakewood, ya falta poco, espero que sean unas vacaciones tranquilas y que todos la pasemos bien. (_Apaga la luz_).

**Fin del episodio 10**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: All I have to give de Backstreet Boys ***Autor del episodio: IsaRose***_


	11. Chapter 11

**Proyecto Anthonimia iii**

**Episodio 11**

**De compras**

[_Por las cortinas entreabiertas se filtran los débiles rayos del sol, en ese momento Anthony se levanta antes que suene el despertador, se le ve cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien, se levanta lentamente de la cama y se mete a bañar, sale del baño unos minutos después secándose el cabello y aun con la camisa desabrochada._ ]

**Anthony:** Buenos días, anoche no pude dormir bien, estoy preocupado por la situación de Luís, no puede ser que se deje llevar así por las circunstancias. Tendré que hablar seriamente con el.

[_Anthony se termina de abrochar la camisa, se pone los calcetines y los zapatos, toma una chamarra y sale de su habitación, llega hasta la puerta del cuarto de Luís y toca_]

**Anthony: **Luis, ¿estas despierto? ¿Quiero hablar contigo?

[_La puerta esta abierta así que Anthony gira la perilla y entra. La habitación esta aún a oscuras pues Luís tiene las cortinas completamente cerradas, Anthony se dirige a la ventana y las abre. Al entrar toda la luz del sol y al darle en la cara, Luís se despierta_]

**Luís**: ¿Eh? ¿Anthony? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegó Ayuki?

**Anthony**: no, aun no llega y es por eso que estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo precisamente de ella, mejor dicho de tu boda con ella.

**Luís**: ¿boda? ¿Cuál boda?

**Anthony**: pues tu boda con ella, la que están preparando las muchachas para que se casen antes que termine el PA.

**Luís**: ¿es broma, verdad? (_se tapa con las cobijas_) Déjame dormir, además aun estoy convaleciente.

**Anthony**: (_le jala la cobija y Luis se sienta en la cama_) No, hablo muy en serio, ¿Qué no sabes nada? Si ayer las chicas estuvieron hablando de los preparativos con Ayuki.

**Luis**: pero si yo no he dicho nada y Ayuki tampoco me contó nada de eso anoche que se despidió de mi. Debe ser una broma pesada de las chicas.

**Anthony**: no lo creo, será mejor que aclares esto con tu novia.

**Luis**: sabes Anthony, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea mejor así. Dejar que el destino me lleve y a ver que pasa, tal vez Ayuki después de todo sea la mujer de mi vida, ¿no?

**Anthony**: si tal vez ¿y entonces que vas a hacer? ¿te casarás con ella?

**Luis**: pues si man. Además hay que aprovechar que la producción paga jeje.

**Anthony**: de veras que tu no cambias Luis, en fin allá tú si eso quieres. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

**Luis**: gracias, amigo.

**Anthony**: bueno me tengo que ir, descansa. Nos vemos en la tarde.

[_Anthony sale del cuarto y en ese momento se escucha el timbre de la puerta, es Ayuki. Anthony abre y la lleva a la habitación de Luís_.]

**Anthony**: Luis ya llego tu novia. Los dejo.

**Luis**: Ok Hasta la tarde.

[_Anthony se detiene un momento en la puerta de la habitación antes de irse, votea y ve a Ayuki cuidando de Luis, luego cierra la puerta y camina por el pasillo hacia la cocina_]

**Anthony**: quizá, así es mejor.

**Archie**: ¿Qué es mejor?

**Anthony**: Ah, buenos días Archie, pensaba en la boda de Luis, sabes esta preocupado por él pero luego de lo que me dijo hace rato y después de verlo con Ayuki, me tranquilizo verlo tan tranquilo, tan a gusto, bueno yo diría que feliz.

**Archie**: ves, te preocupas demasiado. Creo que ya te estas haciendo viejito jeje.

**Anthony**: pero si somos de la misma edad...

**Archie**: si pero tu a veces te comportas igual que el tío Albert. Tan preocupado por todo.

**Anthony**: si ¿verdad? Jeje ¿y Stear?

**Archie**: ah ese es otro que quiere envejecer muy pronto, pues se fue muy temprano antes que saliera el sol, que tenia muchos pendientes en la universidad. Desde que va a Harvard ya casi no le vemos la cara.

**Anthony**: (_observa que archie esta tomando algo_) ¿y eso? ¿Qué preparaste?

**Archie**: yo nada, fue Stear. Preparo licuado en cantidades industriales, ahí esta en el refrigerador.

**Anthony**: ah, jeje ya se me hacia raro que tu hicieras algo. Bueno tomaré un poco antes de irme _(ve el reloj_) uy que rápido se hizo tarde.

**Archie**: si verdad, las chicas ya desde cuando se fueron también. Creo que iban a pasar por Perla e Isa para ponerse de acuerdo para lo de los preparativos o algo así escuche que decían al salir.

**Anthony**: (_terminando rápidamente su vaso de licuado_) pues ya vamonos entonces.

[_Ambos salen de la cocina, toman sus mochilas y salen del departamento_]

**Archie**: ¿crees que sea buena idea dejar a Luís y su novia tanto tiempo solos?

**Anthony**: ay Archie, dime ahora quien esta pensando como un viejito jeje. Ni que fueran unos niños, además con tanta cámara ¿todavía piensas que pueda pasar algo?

**Archie**: pues por eso lo digo, luego nos van a censurar el programa.

[_Anthony suelta la carcajada y Archie lo mira_]

**Archie**: (_serio_) Oye, no es cuestión de risa, lo dije en serio.

[_Anthony para de reír y trata de ponerse serio pero al ver la cara de Archie no puede evitar reír de nuevo_]

**Anthony**: ay Archie jejej.

**Archie**: me da gusto verte tan contento aunque sea a costa mía.

[_Suben a la camioneta junto con George y parten rumbo a sus clases_]

[_Mas tarde las chicas están reunidas en la cafetería_]

**Ale**: Que bueno que nos pudimos reunir, antes de llegar en la tarde por Ayuki.

**Lily**: si hay que planear cuidadosamente todos nuestros movimientos, no vaya a ser que sea ella la que se eche para atrás y no se casen.

**Perla**: ayy no, ni lo digas.

**Isa**: No creo, se le ve muy ilusionada con la idea.

**Ale**: saben, yo aun no puedo creer que Luis haya encontrado a una incauta que se quiera casar con él jeje.

**Lily**: la verdad es que si nos sorprendió a todos que consiguiera novia tan pronto.

**Perla**: ay si, pero que bueno, brindo por eso (_levanta el vaso de refresco y las demás la imitan_) Lastima que no haya Boones jeje.

**Isa**: Ah jeje, ya habrá muchos en la despedida de soltera, espero.

**Ale**: si, también yo.

**Lily**: y yo jeje. Bueno ya vamonos sino no hacemos nada de lo planeado.

[_Se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen al estacionamiento donde suben todas al coche de Perla, pronto llegan al departamento de los chicos. Tocan pero parece no haber nadie_]

**Perla**: que raro, ¿donde andarán? Lily, ¿no traen llave?

**Lily**: no, como vamos a tener llave si no es nuestra casa.

**Ale**: ya me imagino pidiéndoles una copia de las llaves a los chicos.

**Isa**: bueno, pues parece que Ayuki tampoco esta y de seguro Luís esta dormidote.

[_En ese momento se abre la puerta, es Ayuki_.]

**Perla**: ¡Ayu! Que bueno que aun te alcanzamos.

**Isa**: ¿lista para irnos de compras?

[La chica asiente con la cabeza]

**Ale**: OK, no se diga mas, vamonos.

**Lily**: si ya vamonos, antes que lleguen los chicos y se quieran ir de chicle.

[_Se suben otra vez al coche de Perla, se arranca rechinando llanta_]

**Isa**: ¡ay Perliux! Ten cuidado, no quiero morir tan joven y sin haber amado jeje.

[_Todas ríen a carcajadas, solo Ayuki sonríen tímidamente, después de un rato al llegar a las tiendas las chicas dejan el coche y siguen a pie para poder ver detenidamente los aparadores_]

**Ale**. Miren que hermosos vestidos de novia. Así hasta ganas dan de casarse.

**Lily**: si realmente están divinos, ¿pero ya vieron los precios?

**Perla**: ¿y eso que? Producción paga jeje.

**Isa**: si es verdad, así que entremos. ¡Vente Ayu! (_jala a la chica para que las siga_)

[_Están curioseando por toda la tienda cuando se les acerca una vendedora muy solicita_]

**Vendedora**: Buenas tardes Señoritas, ¿en que les podemos ayudar?

**Ale**: andamos buscando un vestido de novia.

**Vendedora**: ¿y quien es la afortunada? ¿Usted? (_señala a Lily_)

**Lily**: no, es ella (_empuja a Ayuki para que pase al frente_)

**Perla**: si, para ella es el vestido de novia y para nosotras quisiéramos ver los vestidos de damas de honor.

**Isa**: si, yo quiero en azul.

**Ale**: ay si yo también. Aunque aquel vestido rosa del aparador esta bellísimo.

**Lily**: yo quisiera un color lavanda o lila.

**Perla**: pues yo uno rojo, pero creo que el rojo no se puede ¿verdad?

**Vendedora**: no según las reglas de etiqueta no, ni el blanco.

**Isa**: pues creo que por mayoría de votos, los vestidos de las damas serán en azul. Muéstrenos todos los tonos y estilos que tenga.

**Vendedora**: claro que si pasen por aquí. En seguida vienen mis asistentes para ayudarnos.

**Ale**: ah se nos olvido preguntar que si podemos grabar dentro del a tienda.

**Vendedora**: si claro, mucha gente viene y graba reportajes por aquí o los familiares de los novios los graban en sus pruebas de vestido y traje.

[_Todas avanzan hacia los vestidores donde se empiezan a medir cuanto vestido les traen las vendedoras, la cámara solo las capta cuando salen para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo_]

**Isa**: ay, no se a ustedes pero este vestido azul turquesa me encanto.

**Ale**: si a mi también. Además a todas nos queda ese color.

**Perla**: me parece perfecto, pero prefiero el modelo sin mangas.

**Lily**: ay perla pero todavía hace frío.

**Isa**: a mi me gusto este de manga larga.

[_Isarose trae un vestido en corte A, de vaporosas magas ligeramente acampanadas en los puños_]

**Ale**: ay a mi también me gusta ese estilo, es como de princesa élfica., sin embargo tenemos que llevar un vestido que vaya acorde con el de la novia...

**Perla**: esta bien, (_se mira usando el vestido sin mangas y luego suelta un suspiro_) ustedes ganan, llevaremos ese, pero Ayuki aun no se decide.

**Lily**: es que hay tantos vestidos y tan hermosos.

**Isa**: si, a ver Ayuki, sal para verte ese vestido.

[Ayuki sale con un vestido tipo imperio con una larga cauda]

**Ale**: no, no me gusta como que es muy ostentoso, ¿no?

**Lily**: pues si, no creo que sea el estilo de Ayuki.

**Perla**: o ¿tú que dices Ayu?

**Isa**: si habla ahora o calla para siempre.

**Ayuki**: pue a mi me gusto ese (_señala hacia un vestido sencillo pero muy elegante, estilo oriental_)

**Ale**: ah, pues si como no lo pensamos antes. Vamos pruébatelo.

[_Ayuki entra al vestidor a cambiarse, afuera las otras cuatro chicas están expectantes, pasados unos momentos al fin sale_]

**Lily**: ¡perfecta! Le quedo excelente.

**Perla**: mira si que linda te ves Ayu.

**Ale**: Pero mira el vestido de Ayu, no pegan para nada con el que escogimos

**Perla**: Les dije que escogiéramos el que no tiene manga...

**Lily**: Tampoco se parece...

**Isa**: Pues hay que escoger otro...

**Ale**: Ya esta, no nos hagamos líos solas, hagamos la fiesta tipo oriental... y nos vestimos todas de ese tipo... en vez de llevar lo que ya habíamos escogido...

**Lily**: Mmmm. A mi no me queda ese estilo...

**Ale**: Pero a la novia sí. Y pues es su boda ¿no?

**Perla**: Ok, yo voy a ver lo del banquete, si todo va a ser oriental deberíamos servir todo oriental también...

**Isa**: Si, mira, por mucho que me guste comer, creo que primero debemos comprar los vestidos...

**Ale**: Pero aquí no vamos a encontrar algo tipo oriental para todas...

**Lily**: Aquí no pero yo se donde. Así que a pagar el vestido de Ayu.

[Lily se acerca a la caja junto con una azorada Ayuki, pagan el vestido con la tarjeta empresarial que les dio HBO]

**Isa**: ¿Estas segura de que podemos pagar con esa tarjeta...

**Matt**: Si, si pueden...

[_Todas voltean y miran a Matt, este Besa a Perla y las demás chicas saludan también_]

**Lily**: Hola Matt, ¿qué haces aquí?

**Matt**: Colin me mandó, se enteró de que andaban de compras y me mandó para ver como les iba...

**Perla**: Pues todo divino. ¿no crees?

**Matt**: (_extrañado_) ¿Y están seguras de que Luis se va a casar?

**Ale**: Pues claro, no estaríamos aquí si no lo fuera a hacer...

**Matt**: Lo siento, sin ofender a nadie (_mira a Ayuki_) Luis nunca me pareció del tipo de los que se casan...

**Isa**: Lo que sucedía es que no había conocido a su media naranja...

**Perla**: Pues si no quiere solo tiene que decirlo y no he escuchad ni una queja ¿y ustedes chicas?.

**Lily**: No, Luis no ha dicho ni pio, así que "el que calla otorga" si no dice nada es porque esta de acuerdo... ¿o como lo interpretarías?

**Matt**: No sabría decirlo...

**Ale**: Mira, no te preocupes, como quiera que sea, esto va ayudar al raiting del show. Al menos es lo que dijo Colin...

**Matt**: Pues si yo no estoy poniendo objeción, yo solo comenté que me parecía raro...

**Perla**: Esta bien... hay que seguir que se esta empezando a hacer de noche...

[_Las chicas pagan y salen de allí, suben a la camioneta y Perla vuelve a manejar, mientras que Lily la va dirigiendo, por fin llegan y se bajan todas un poco mareadas_]

**Ale**: En serio Perla, que es un alivio bajar del carro cuando tu manejas

**Perla**: (_indignada_) Pero si manejo muy bien...

**Isa**: Si tú lo dices...

**Ale**: ¿Qué sitio es este?

**Perla**: Parece una tienda de antigüedades...

**Lily**: No, no lo es, es una tienda de artículos orientales, aquí tienen de todas partes de Asía, vengan hay que entrar...

[_Las chicas entran y aquello parece un gran bazar de cosas asiáticas, las cuales tienen acomodadas por países_.]

**Lily**: Voila... aquí esta (_señala el letrero donde se lee Japan_)

**Ale**: Wow (_mira todo boquiabierta_) Cuantas cosas

**Isa**. Mira esto... (_señala unos kimonos_) ¿¡Vamos a usar kimonos!

**Lily**: Pues si ¿no? Digo, es lo que querían algo oriental...

**Perla**: Ayyy, yo si me anotó, siempre quise usar uno...

**Ale**. Yo también...

**Isa**: Ayy que emoción, la boda quedará preciosa...

**Lily**: Pues hay que probarnos los kimonos, y que la señorita Nakashiro nos explique como se amarran...

[_Lily, se pasa a buscar a la dependienta, mientras que las chicas miran emocionadas los hermosos kimonos_]

**Isa**: Uyyy, ¿ya vieron lo que cuestan?

**Ale**: Ayy ¡Madre santa! Están carísimos

**Perla**: No te preocupes por el precio. Ya sabes que HBO paga..

**Ale**: Ay, pues con mayor razón los compramos, siempre quise tener uno, aunque no sabía que eran tan caros...

**Ms. Nakashiro**: Es porque están pintado a mano, siguiendo la tradición... (_les informa_) estampados sobre seda natural.

**Perla**: Wow, están hermosos…

**Lily**: Bien, pues vamos a comprarle uno cada una, pero necesitamos que nos diga como se usan…

**Ms. Nakashiro**: Es muy fácil observen (_toma uno y se lo pone sobre la ropa y se lo ata fácilmente_)

**Ale**: Muy bien… déjeme intentarlo (_toma uno con un lindo dibujo de mariposas y se lo empieza a enrollar, pero al final le queda arrastrando_)…

**Ms. Nakashiro**: No, así no es… ven… mira tomas esta parte y la colocas sobre tu torso y después la otra parte la enrollas, pero alrededor antes de pasar sobre… y al final con el moño… te ayudo…

[_Duran cerca de una hora en que les quede como debe de ser, y todas se miran al espejo muy complacidas_]

**Isa**: No se ustedes, pero yo me veo linda…

**Lily**: Todas nos vemos lindas…

**Perla**: Me gusta más que el vestido de tirantes….

**Ale**: Y que lo digas…

[_Ale, toma un abanico de las cosas que hay en el apartado de Japón y comienza a abanicarlo_]

**Perla**: ¿Saben? Habría que llevarles también a los muchachos…

**Ale**: ¿Llevarles que?

**Perla**: Pues sus trajes para la boda… porque supongo que van a ser los padrinos de Luis ¿no?

**Lily**: Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas… ¿pues que les llevamos?

**Isa**: Pues unos kimonos…

**Ale**: Si… se van a ver divinos… anda hay que pedirlos…

**Perla**: Eso me recuerda que el traje de Luis tiene que ir acorde con el de la novia… (_saca su celular_) Si… si, soy yo, quería pedirte un favor… necesito un traje tipo oriental para hombre… si como esmoquin…. Ok yo espero… (_pasa casi un minuto_) Ahhh, entonces si tienes… bien, anota la dirección para que vayas a probarlo…no, no puede salir todavía… esta convaleciente… no te preocupes nada contagioso… jjeje.. si esta bien… esta a la siguiente cuadra de mi depa… si, allí, ¿entonces los conoces? Si, ve mañana… ok… ciao.

**Lily**: ¿Y bien?

**Perla**: Con un amigo que hace trajes a la medida… y le va a hacer el traje a Luis…

**Isa**: Eso me recuerda, que no hemos visto nada de la ceremonia… ¿dónde va a ser y todo eso?

**Ale**: Pues sería bueno verlo, pero creo que aquí no es apropiado, creo que ya quieren cerrar…

**Lily**: Pues a quitarse todo y vamos a tu depa para ver los detalles…..

**Ale**: solo hay un detalle, ¿cómo vamos a cargar todo esto?

**Lily**: pues tienen que ayudarnos digo, al menos a llevarlo todo al carro ¿no?

**Perla**: pues sí, no veo por qué no, deja voy a preguntar... (_se aleja rumbo a una de las ayudantes de la tienda_)

**Ale**: (_mirando hacia el otro extremo de la tienda_) uy Lily, ¿que no es ese Omar?

**Lily**: (_voltea a ver_) deja ver donde... Yo no veo nada

**Ale**: ¡pues allá! (_señala deliberadamente_) ¿no lo ves? ¡sí que es él!

**Lily**: ah ¡pues allí esta! Omar nos puede ayudar!

**Ale**: ¿Tú crees?

**Lily**: pues claro Ale, es lo menos que puede hacer por dejarlo entrar en nuestro circulo!

**Isa**: (_asomándose desde uno de los vestidores aun con el Kimono puesto_)

¿De quien hablan eh? ¿quién es ese Omar?

**Lily**: es un chico que toma la clase de Arte con nosotras los sábados, esperen... ¡Hey! ¡Omar! ¡Omar!

**Ale**: ¡Hello!

[_Omar las voltea a ver incrédulo pero se aproxima a ellas tímidamente_]

**Omar**: ¿se refieren a mí?

**Lily**: ¿pues vez a otro Omar por aquí?

**Omar**: ¿ah?

**Ale**: si, es a ti, chico, dinos ¿estás ocupado?

**Omar**: Pues estaba viendo unos ar...

**Lily**: (_Interrumpiendo_) Ay por favor... ¿nos puedes ayudar a llevar unos paquetes a nuestro auto?

**Omar**: (_Asintiendo alegremente con la cabeza_) claro, nada mas termino de...

**Lily**: No va a tomar mucho tiempo, anda si...

**Omar**: bueno...

**Ale**: (_riendo_ _y hablándole a Lily en susurros_) ay Lily pobre, tal vez está ocupado...

**Lily**: ay qué importa, solo va tomar un momento...

[_Todas las chicas se retiran a los vestidores para quitarse los trajes, las asistentes del local se toman su tiempo envolviendo todo en cajas para cada quien, después de un buen rato Lily se acerca a la caja y vuelve a pagar con la tarjeta empresarial, de allí todas entran animadamente a la camioneta mientras que Omar toma al menos 10 viajes llevando todo a la parte trasera de la Camioneta.]_

**Perla**: Ay que penita, no lo deberíamos invitar a cenar o algo, miren que el pobre cargar todo eso él solito.

**Lily**: pues no lo obligamos eh

**Ale**: pues sií aparte es lo menos que puede hacer por nosotras en agradecimiento a que invitamos a estar en nuestro equipo de trabajo.

**Lily**: Así es, es lo menos que puede hacer (_las dos ríen_)

**Isa**: (_Acercando a Omar_) ay gracias Omar por toda te ayuda, (_se retuerce las puntas del cabello alrededor de sus dedos_) no sé cómo le hubiéramos hecho sin ti.

**Perla**: (_susurrando con Lily y Ale_) mírense a esa Isa ya empezó con su coqueteo, en serio ¡no respeta nada!

**Omar**: No hay problema hermosa, un caballero no puede negarle nada a una dama.

**Isa**: Ay Omar, que cosas dices... (_le golpea suavemente el brazo, las demás chicas ríen a gusto desde el interior del vehículo_)

**Lily**: Isa ya en serio, ¡vámonos ya que se nos hacer tarde y todavía tenemos cosas que hacer!

**Perla**: Si Isa entra ya, que ya te estoy viendo...

**Isa**: Hay que delicadas si nada mas le agradecía a Omar su amabilidad.

**Ale**: Pues que no te fijaste… dijo que no le negaría nada a una dama, nunca hablo de la coqueta del pueblo, para que no te sientas por aludida

[_Isa mira con encono a Ale, y ella le devuelve la mirada muy indignada_]

**Lily**: (_saliendo y mirando a Omar el cual está paralizado junto a la camioneta_)

¿Ya eso fue todo Omar?

**Omar**: si, ya subí todas las cajas Lily, ¿desean que las ayude en algo más?

**Lily**: No, para nada, eso es todo Omar, gracias.

**Ale**: (_asomándose por la puerta igual_) Bueno pues gracias Omar nos vemos el sábado.

**Perla**: (_se escucha su voz desde dentro_) ¡Isa ya sube no!

**Isa**: Ay si ya voy (_voltea a ver a Omar_) pues muchas gracias de nuevo, espero verte pronto. (_sube a la camioneta sin dejar de ver por la ventanilla_.

**Omar**: (_sonriendo de oreja a oreja_) de nada, fue un honor... (_la puerta de la camioneta se cierra y empieza a andar_) ¡nos vemos el sábado!

[_Perla vuelve a tomar el volante, enciende la máquina y se dirigen a su departamento… bajan de la camioneta y entran al departamento donde esta Colin esperando_]

**Colin**: ¿Pero donde andaban?

**Perla**: De compras… ¿y tu que haces aquí?

**Colin**: (_un poco nervioso_) Pues…

**Isa**: (_con sarcasmo_) Supongo que viniste a ver el sonido….

**Colin**: Este yo…

**Perla**: Ya, déjalo para luego… queremos pedirte tu ayuda…

**Colin**: ¿Mi ayuda?

**Lily**: Si Colin… siéntate y escucha…

**Perla**: Hemos pensado mucho en la boda de Luis… y estamos viendo donde sería lo más viable…

**Colin**: (_muy interesado_) Si, lo mejor es que sea dentro de este mes…

**Matt**: ¿No te parece algo apresurado?

**Colin**: Es lo mejor del asunto… a la gente le encanta eso… entonces ¿Qué es lo que tienen en mente?

**Isa**: Queríamos ver si puede ser el último día que estemos en Lakewood… pero para eso se necesitaría aprobación de los Andley…

**Colin**: Cuenten con ello, puedo hablar con Albert y en minutos arreglamos eso…

**Ale**: Queremos que todo sea estilo oriental…

**Colin**: Si, lo que sea, la producción se hará cargo de todo…

**Ale**: Y pues el banquete… Perla.

**Colin**: No, no Perla, si tu eres invitada… no queremos que te canses allá, contrataremos un chef que prepare la cena… y todo será patrocinado por la HBO… y sus patrocinadores… claro esta

**Lily**: Muy bien…

**Colin**: Y pues ya traje el contrato para que firme Luis…

**Isa**: ¿Contrato?

**Colin**: Si, para que nos de exclusividad…

**Ale**: Uyy eso va a estar difícil porque Luis se va a ir con quien le de más dinero…

**Colin**: No se preocupen, yo me voy a hablar con él…

[Colin sale y las chicas se ven emocionadas, cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis y a Colin hablando]

**Luis**: Pero entonces… si firmo eso… que hay para mi…

**Colin**: Si lo firmas tendrás un departamento que la HBO te obsequiará como regalo de bodas…

**Luis**: ¿Un departamento…?

**Colin**: Si, así es…

**Luis**: Pero…

**Colin**: Y un carro, bueno todo esta en el contrato, además de que pagaremos por todo en tu boda… y claro que tendrás parte de las ganancias del DVD especial de la boda…

[_Luis se mira un poco pensativo_]

**Luis**: Esta bien… donde firmo…

[_Luis firma el contrato y se ven las chicas que siguen en el depa de_ _Perla_]

**Ale**: Esto esta muy divertido pero tenemos que irnos…

**Perla**: ¿Por qué no se quedan?

**Lily**: Tengo tarea…

**Ale**: Y a mi me toca hacer el almuerzo mañana… si no lo hago me lo recordaran toda la vida…

**Lily**: Nos vemos mañana…

**Ale**: Byeee…

[_Caminan al loft de los Andley cargadas de paquetes y entran al departamento_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué paso? ¿Asaltaron las tiendas?

Lily: (muy seria) Podrían primero ayudar y después hacer preguntas.

[Archie se apresura a ayudarlas, lo sigue Anthony]

**Archie**. Ay, pero si se trajeron toda la tienda.

**Ale**: No, no realmente, de hecho parte de estos paquetes son para ustedes…

**Stear**: ¿También para mí?

**Lily**: Claro… vengan a verlos…

[_Anthony, Stear y Archie se aproximan_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué es esto? ¿un vestido?

**Stear**: Claro que no, es un kimono ¿verdad?

**Ale**: Así es… es lo que usaran en la ceremonia de la boda de Luis…

**Anthony**: ¿Es que va en serio?

**Lily**: Si Anthony, anda pruébatelo…

**Archie**: ¿Por qué kimonos? No me siento muy a gusto usando un vestido…

**Stear**: No es un vestido… es el traje de gala y muy tradicional de los japoneses… siempre quise uno…

**Ale**: Si, bueno el kimono es porque el tema de la boda de Luis será oriental, así que todos vestiremos kimonos…

**Anthony**: Pues supongo que los usaremos…

**Lily**: Bueno yo los dejo porque tengo tarea… hasta mañana…

**Ale**: la señorita Nakashiro nos mando los manuales para saber como ponerse los kimonos… aquí se los dejo… (_les pasa un manual_) así que nos vemos… buenas noches…

[_Se oye un indefinido "buenas noches" porque los chicos están tratando de acomodarse el kimono, cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony en su cuarto_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy, creo que iba bastante normal, hasta que llegaron las chicas dando por un hecho que Luis se casa… la verdad es que creo o que bien la broma ha ido muy lejos, o que en realidad el único que se esta negando a la realidad soy yo… en fin, no quiero pensar mucho porque solo voy a conseguir que me duela la cabeza… y pues creo que será mejor dejarme llevar… buenas noches

[_apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 11**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Say a Little pray for your de Aretha Franklin ***Autor del episodio: IsaRose, Lily Flor y yo ;)***_


	12. Chapter 12

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 12**

**Un concierto fatal**

[_Anthony se levanta antes de que suene el despertador y se mete a bañar, minutos después sale ya bañado y con sus jeans puestos, se asoma por la ventana y sonríe, abre una cómoda y busca dentro una camisa, la toma y se la pone, luego se sienta en frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Jueves, y a solo un día para emprender el camino a Lakewood, tengo tanto tiempo que no he ido que estoy ansiando llegar. Aunque creo que tendré que soportar estos dos días. En cuanto a Luis, el doctor dice que podrá hacer el viaje, y las chicas, bueno en verdad que les ha entrado las ganas de casar a Luis, y bueno el pobre ni siquiera sabe como decirles que no, creo que tendré que ser muy prudente con ellas si no quiero terminar casado con una chica a la que apenas conozco… (_suspira_) aunque es tan raro, cuando yo tuve a mi novia… ellas estaban tan raras. Bueno, pero mejor no hablar del pasado y centrarnos en lo que nos depara el día

[_Anthony se levanta y se dirige a la cocina donde esta Ale cocinando muy concentrada, Anthony se queda mirándola desde la barra y ella no se percata de su presencia, levanta la mirada y suelta un grito_]

**Ale**. Ayy, Anthony, me asustaste

**Anthony**: Perdón no era mi intención…

**Ale**: Es que no hiciste ruido…

**Anthony**: Más bien estás muy concentrada… ¿Qué es lo que preparas?

**Ale**: Los famosos chilaquiles de mi mamá…

**Anthony**: Pues se ven muy bien…

**Ale**: Pues no se ven como los de mi mamá… pero espero que sepan igual…

**Anthony**: No importa como sepan, yo quiero probarlos…

[_Ale sonríe, y comienza a servir el almuerzo a todos que van llegando poco a poco_]

**Lily**: Wow, saben mejor de lo que se ven…

**Ale**: Si, creo que algo hice mal, pero lo bueno es que saben bien…

**Archie**: Te quedaron deliciosos Ale…

**Ale**: (_se sonroja_) Gracias.

[_Todos se van retirando, menos Stear_]

**Stear**: Hoy no tengo clase…

**Ale**: ¿En serio?

**Stear**: Si, ayer terminaron los exámenes, por fin voy a poder descansar unos días…

**Ale**: ¿y que piensas hacer?

**Stear**: No estoy seguro… desde que llegue poco tiempo he tenido de ver la ciudad, así que creo que voy a dar un paseo y luego me reúno con ustedes para comer.

**Ale**: Buena idea… yo lamentablemente si tengo, así que me voy… no vemos después.

[_Ale toma sus cosas y sale junto con Lily del departamento y llega a la camioneta donde la esperan el resto junto con Perla e Isa_]

**Ale**: Lo siento Perla pero es mi turno de manejar.

**Perla**: Uyy y ¿Por qué tanto interés?

**Ale**: Ayer ya sufrimos demasiado con tu forma de manejar

**Lily**: ¿Cómo si contigo fuera a ser tan diferente?

**Ale**: (_indignada_) Oye… si yo manejo muy bien.

**Lily**: Si tú lo dices.

**Isa**: Ya Perla dale las llaves que no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

**Perla**: ¿Y por qué tanta prisa?

**Lily**: (_Se sube a la camioneta_) Porque allá viene Colin y si no nos apuramos seguro se nos pega.

**Ale**: Rápido, suban todas.

[_Ale arranca y las chicas ríen_]

**Isa**: Por poco, ¿vieron la cara de bobo de Colin?

**Ale**: Eres una exagerada, si no esta tan mal, digo no es Luis

**Perla**. Eyy, yo salí con él

**Lily**: Pero rectificaste el camino, mira que Matt es todo lo contrario a Luis.

**Ale**: Claro que nada como Lance

**Lily**: En eso tienes razón, pero una preguntita

**Ale**: ¿Para mi?

**Lily**: Si, ¿ya hablaste con Darren?

**Perla**: Muy buena pregunta Lily. (_voltea a ver a Ale_) ¿Ya hablaste con Darren?

**Ale**: No he tenido tiempo.

**Isa**: (_sonriendo coqueta_) ¿Entonces está disponible?

**Perla**: Isaaaa

**Isa**: (_fingiendo inocencia_) ¿Qué? ¿Yo que dije?

**Lily**: Te pasas Isa, una cosa es que Ale no quiera hablar con su novio y otra que él éste libre. Además lo que debería de hacer Ale es tratar de solucionar los problemas que traen.

**Ale**: Ya llegamos

**Isa**: Gracias a Dios, esto ya parece la Santa Inquisición.

[_Ale se estaciona e Isa es la primera en salir, seguida por las demás y cada quien se va por diferente lado para sus respectivas clases_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Stear_]

**Stear**: (_leyendo un mapa_) Pues aquí dice que si doblo a la izquierda llego a New burry St

**Camarógrafo**: ¡no me digas que nunca has ido a Newbury St!

**Stear**: Ya se, está bien cerca de donde vivimos, pero ya sabes, aparte de Harvard Square no he visitado mucho, pero bueno hoy que tengo un tiempo, pues vamos...

[_Stear camina lentamente sobre las calles y cruza una izquierda, la cámara toma exactamente donde dice Newbury St_]

**Stear**: Wow en verdad estaba bien cerca.

**Camarógrafo**: Te lo dije

**Stear**: Y bien veamos que hay de bueno por aquí... (_mirando hacia arriba_) oye esa calle boylston ¿no es donde queda la tienda de la Apple?

**Camarógrafo**: Si, yo creo que si...

**Stear**: ¡Pues vamos!

**Camarógrafo**: Pero si no has visto nada de Newburry

**Stear**: bueno pues si, pero en verdad necesito comprar unos speakers nuevos para mi nueva MacPro, así que mejor vamos allí.

[_la imagen gira y se puede ver brevemente la gente transitando Newbury St. hay muchas tiendas y restaurantes y hasta musicos ambulantes tocando en una esquina, pero la imagen dobla y llegan a boylston St. En donde justamente entran a una tienda con exteriores hechos de vidrio, al entrar los detienen_]

**Trabajador de Apple**: Excuse me sir, there is no cameras allowed.

[_la imagen se apaga y cambia a donde se a Anthony mirando las listas de calificaciones_]

**Archie**: ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

**Anthony**: Muy bien, con todo lo del proyecto apenas y tuve tiempo para estudiar pero me fue bastante bien, no me puedo quejar…

**Archie**: Mañana no voy a venir… ya arreglamos todo con los maestros.

**Anthony**: ¡Dichoso tú! ¿y que vas a hacer?

**Archie**: No lo se, ir con Stear a comprar cosas para el viaje supongo…

**Anthony**: Ahhh eso si, ir a Lakewood es algo que me anima bastante.

[_Se sientan en las bancas y Anthony saca su palm y comienza a anotar algo cuando se escucha que alguien grita_]

**Chica**: Lance, Lance… espera…

[_Anthony y Archie giran la cabeza de inmediato y la imagen se centra en un muchacho alto de ojos grises y pelo oscuro que lleva un notorio tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, se le ve algo desaliñado_]

**Chica**: ¿Entonces es esta noche? Ok, no faltaré…

[_La chica se va y Archie se levanta_]

**Anthony**: (_lo mira_) ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Archie**: Ven.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

**Archie**: Ohhh, no te quedes allí sentado que se nos va a ir..

[_Los dos comienzan a seguir a Lance_]

**Archie**: Hola… (_dice en voz alta cuando faltan unos pasos para llegar a donde esta Lance, el muchacho voltea_) ¿Lance verdad?

**Lance**: Si… ahhh, ustedes son los chicos del programa ¿no es así?

**Archie**; Si, así es….

**Lance**. Wow, había escuchado mucho hablar de ustedes… pero no sabía que en verdad si venían aquí.

**Archie**: Para que veas…y aunque no lo creas, también nosotros hemos escuchado hablar mucho de ti…

**Lance**. ¿Por mi grupo?

**Archie**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿tu grupo?... (_mira a Anthony pero se medio encoge de hombros y Archie sonríe_) Si... así es… por tu grupo

**Lance**: ¡Cool!

**Archie**: Y pues yo pensaba…

**Lance**: (_sonríe_) ¡Querían boletos para el concierto de esta noche! ¿A que si?

**Archie**: Efectivamente Lance…

**Lance**: Seguro… es más por ser ustedes les regalo los boletos…

[_Archie mira rápidamente a Anthony_]

**Archie**: El problema es que son unas amigas nuestras las que se mueren por ir…

**Lance**: Ahhh, ¿unas chicas?

**Archie**: Si, son fanáticas de su grupo…

**Lance** (_extrañado_) No sabía que hubiera groupies de "Mística Espiral"

**Archie**: No, no sabes, los adoran…

**Lance**: Eso es una agradable sorpresa… ¿y cuántas son ellas?

**Archie**: Cuatro…

**Lance**: (_Suspira aliviado_) Que bien, por un momento pensé que dirías que eran 20 o algo así, no hay problema, aquí están las entradas… y aquí mi tarjeta de presentación.

[_Archie toma todo_]

**Lance**. Entonces nos vemos en la noche.

**Archie**: Cuenta con ello.

[_Lance hace un ademán de despedida y Anthony se queda mirando en forma de reproche a Archie_]

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Archie**: Pues porque es ese "Lance"…

**Anthony**: Ni siquiera estás seguro de que sea él…

**Archie**: Si, si lo estoy…

**Anthony**: Pues explícame como señor clarividente… porque yo no estoy tan seguro…

**Archie**: Ayer le pedí a una amiga que tengo en rectoría si me podía buscar en la base de datos cuantos Lance había… y resulta que solo hay uno… así que no hay pierde, es él…

**Anthony**: Pues yo no le vi pinta de estudiante…

**Archie**: ¿Quieres que te recuerde a cierta ex novia tuya?

**Anthony**: Ok, Ok, ya no digo nada… entonces ¿estas seguro?

**Archie**: Pues si

**Anthony**: Pues supongo que podemos hacerles el favor a las chicas…

**Archie**: No te miras muy convencido…

**Anthony**. Créeme no me gusta esto de andar de celestino… y menos con ellas…

**Archie**: (_ríe con fuerza_) En serio que cada vez creo más en lo que dice Luis… tú las quieres todas para ti…

**Anthony**: No es eso…

**Archie**: ¿Entonces?

**Anthony**: Pues no se, no estoy seguro, no creo que sea el tipo de ellas.

**Archie**: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se parece nada a ti?... Deja de ser tan engreído…

**Anthony**: No entiendo como puedes estar tan contento, pensé que Lily te gustaba…

**Archie**: Y me gusta, pero es mejor así, que conozca a otros tipos, mientras más conozca más se va a dar cuenta de que soy el indicado para ella…

**Anthony**: ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías por buena gente…

**Archie**: De todo hay algo… pero bueno así quedo bien de todas maneras…

**Anthony**: (_toma el boleto en las manos_) ¿Mística Espiral? En mi vida había oído hablar de ellos…

**Archie**. Eso, es lo de menos… ven, vamos a buscar a las chicas para decirles que vamos al concierto en la noche.

[_Caminan rumbo a la cafetería cuando ven a Stear cargado de paquetes de Apple_]

**Stear**: Hello…

**Anthony**: Pensé que ibas a ir de paseo… pero parece que fuiste de compras.

**Stear**. Pues andaba de paseo y se me atravesó una tienda Apple.

**Anthony**: Y entraste a gastar la asignación de este mes.

**Stear**: Con lo del proyecto, mi asignación está intacta.

**Anthony**: Pues me alegro de que al menos uno de los hermanos Cornwell sepa ahorrar

**Archie**: Este look no es gratis, ya se los he dicho, por cierto tengo que ver que utilizaré hoy..

**Stear**: ¿Hay plan para esta noche?

**Archie**: (_dando un respingo_) Uyy, me olvidé de Stear…

**Stear**: ¿Cómo que me olvidaste?

**Archie**: Si, es que acabamos de conseguir entradas para un concierto esta noche…

**Stear**: ¿Concierto? ¿Quién toca?

**Anthony**: Mística Espiral.

**Stear**: ¿Y esos quienes son?

**Anthony**: Aparentemente los prospectos de las chicas…

**Archie**: ¿Quieres ir?

**Stear**: Pero no dices que no tengo boletos…

**Archie**: Ohh vamos, como si no pudiera conseguirlos… ¿acaso olvidas con quien hablas? Mis contactos son estupendos…

**Stear**: Ok… prefiero eso a quedarme con Luis y su novia…

**Archie**: Muy bien. (_toma el teléfono y comienza a hablar_)

**Stear**: No te ves muy contento… ¿no quieres ir?

**Anthony**: No es eso… es que creo que estamos cometiendo una gran imprudencia…

**Stear**: ¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo?

**Archie**: Nada, solo que Anthony cree.

**Anthony**: ¿Nada? Aquí Archie que consiguió boletos para el grupo del tan mentado Lance

**Stear**: Según recuerdo, ya había hablado al respecto contigo Anthony… ¿o es que olvidaste mi conversación?

**Anthony**: No, para nada, no lo he olvidado, por eso no he parado de repetirle a Archie que es una mala idea

**Archie**: ¿Qué paso con lo de que íbamos a hacerles un favor a las chicas?

**Stear**: ¿Es que ustedes no aprenden? No creo que nada bueno vaya a salir de esto. Solo espero que no me involucren con esto.

**Archie**: Vamos… es solo un concierto ¿Qué podría pasar?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven todos en la cafetería_]

**Isa**: ¿Un concierto?

**Ale**: (_sonriendo_) Suena genial…

**Lily**: AAyy si, que ganas tengo de salir por la noche…

**Perla**: ¿Y de quién es el concierto?

**Archie**: Es una sorpresa…

**Ale**: Uyy no tengo nada que ponerme…

**Perla**: Ven a mi depa, tengo muchos modelitos nuevos que me llegaron de París la semana pasada…

**Lily**: Ayyy también me prestas a mí…

**Perla**: Claro, nos arreglamos en mi depa…

**Isa**. Que bien, va a resultar bastante divertido…

**Ale**: Que emoción… y justo antes del spring break… esto huele a pura emoción…

**Isa**: ¿Oigan y va a ir Colin?

**Archie**: No, no le pude conseguir boleto…

**Isa**. Genial.

[_Salen de la cafetería y se dispersan por los pasillos, solo Ale y Lily caminan juntas_]

**Ale**: ¿Sabes que he estado pensando?

**Lily**: No, todavía no se leer la mente.

**Ale**: (_Con mueca de hastío_) Graciosa

**Lily**: (_riendo_) tu preguntaste

**Ale**: Ya hablando en serio… pensaba en que ayer que vimos a Omar le dijimos que nos veíamos el sábado

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿y?

**Ale**: Pues que el spring break empieza el sábado, y nadie va a ir a los clubes.

**Lily**: Vuelvo a repetir ¿y?

**Ale**: Pues que lo más probable es que él vaya a ir al salón

**Lily**: La verdad Ale, no sé qué quieres que hagamos…

**Ale**: Pensé que podíamos avisarle.

**Lily**: ¿Es que sabes en donde se mete cuando no está en los clubes?

**Ale**: (_niega con la cabeza_) No, no lo sé…

**Lily**: Pues yo no pienso andar buscándolo solo para avisarle. Si va es problema de él, por ser tan tonto.

**Ale**: Ay no le digas así… pobrecito.

**Lily**: Y tú deja de compadecerlo que al rato vas a acabar casada con él por simple compasión. Déjalo, si va y no hay nadie supongo que deducirá que no hubo clases… si tiene que aprender de la peor forma pues ni modo.

**Ale**: Esta bien, no hay que buscarlo pero si lo ves por los pasillos le dices

**Lily**: Pues si lo llego a ver y no se me olvida el recado le digo.

**Ale**: Ay Lily no seas así.

**Lily**: Te recuerdo que ni tú ni yo somos sus niñeras, así que como te dije si lo veo y me llego a acordar de tu recado se lo daré. Pero sinceramente dudo que sea así, tengo clases hasta la hora de salida así que mejor me apuro si no quiero llegar tarde y antes de andar pensando en otros piensa en ti y que si no haces lo mismo que yo vas a llegar tarde.

**Ale**: (_mira el reloj de pulsera_) Si ya se, nos vemos más tarde en el depa de Perla.

**Lily**: Nos vemos allá.

[_Cada una toma un pasillo diferente e ingresan a sus respectivas clases, cambia la imagen y se ven a las chicas en el depa de Perla, el cuarto se ve revuelto con mucha ropa sobre la cama y unas sillas_]

**Ale**: (_frente al espejo_) Wow, este minivestido esta hermoso

**Perla**: Se te ve muy bien…

[_Ale se da la vuelta y se mira por todos los ángulos que le son posibles_]

**Lily**: (_se sienta en la cama y toma un vestido en sus manos_) ¿No les extraña?

**Ale**: (_sin_ _dejar de mirarse en el espejo_) ¿Qué?

**Lily**: Pues que nos invitarán a un concierto

**Perla**: (_buscando entre la ropa que esta sobre la cama_) Pues seguido nos invitan a lugares…

[_Isa sale del baño usando unos pantalones y una blusa llamativa_]

**Isa**: (_se acerca al espejo donde se mira Ale_) Ahora que lo mencionas, si los vi algo raros

**Ale**: (_le deja el espacio a Isa y se sienta en una silla_) Bueno… no se… últimamente como que andan medio raros…

**Lily**: (_Levantando una ceja_) ¿Sólo últimamente?

**Ale**: Esta bien, casi todo el tiempo, pero quiero decir que están más raros de lo normal.

[_Perla se levanta con un vestido en las manos y se lo pone frente a ella mirándose al espejo que Isa está acaparando_]

**Perla**: Es el proyecto, ya sabes cómo les afecta… (_se queda un momento pensativa_) supongo que también a nosotras…

**Lily**: No lo se…

**Isa**: (_da otra media vuelta frente al espejo y sonríe con satisfacción_) Si he de serles sinceras, creo que hicieron esto para que dejáramos en paz a Luis y a su novia…

**Perla**: ¿querrás decir a su prometida?

[_Perla se mete al baño y Lily sigue buscando entre la ropa_]

**Lily**: Pues no se… ya no sé ni que pasa por sus cabezas.

[_Cambia la visión y se ven a los chicos en la sala del departamento de los Andley_]

**Anthony**: (_con una chaqueta en la mano_) ¿Crees que sospechen algo?

**Archie**: No lo se…

**Anthony**: Es que no se todo esto no me acaba de gustar

**Archie**: al menos no les dijiste algo…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué habría de decir algo?

**Archie**: Porque traes una cara de pocos amigos…

**Anthony**: No traigo mala cara, si es lo que intentas decir

**Archie**: Pues yo si la veo.

**Anthony**: Lo que deberías ir viendo es que ya casi es hora de irnos y todavía no has terminado de arreglarte.

**Archie**: Ya voy, cada cosa a su tiempo

[_Stear sale de su cuarto ya listo para salir_]

**Stear**: Yo concuerdo con Anthony, no esta bien eso de armar citas a ciegas…

**Archie**: ¿Es que no entienden?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué es lo que no entendemos?

**Archie**: No es una cita, es un concierto…

[_Stear se acomoda los lentes y mira con seriedad a Archie_]

**Stear**: Quizá ellas no lo vean así…

**Archie**: ¿podrían hacer el favor de quitar sus caras largas? Créanme no es divertido hacer esto cuando tengo a mi lado a un par de viejitos… creí que mis primos eran de mi edad…

**Anthony**: Es que no escarmientas Archie… cada vez que nos involucramos demasiado con las chicas salimos muy mal.

[_Archie se mete a su cuarto y desde allí sigue hablando_]

**Archie**: El problema contigo es pues que tú te involucras "demasiado" si entiendes lo que quiero decir…

**Stear**: Ya Archie, deja de echarle en cara a Anthony que tiene líos de faldas siempre…

**Anthony**: (_indignado_) Hey, yo no tengo siempre líos de faldas…

[_Se asoma y trae el cabello lleno de gomina_]

**Archie**: ¿Saben quien debería estar más agradecido?

**Stear**: ¿Quién?

**Anthony**: ¿Sí, quién?

**Archie**: Pues Luis, le quitamos de encima a las chicas por una noche…

**Stear**: Pobre Luis… en serio que cuando las chicas se proponen algo, lo obtienen…

**Anthony**: Y que lo digas…

[_Cambia la imagen de nuevo al departamento de Perla_]

**Ale**: (_sale vestida del baño_) ¿Cómo me veo?

**Perla**: Divis, divis… aunque el otro que te habías puesto se te veía bien también.

**Ale**: Oye, ¿quién tiene la culpa?

**Perla**. Espero que no digas que yo

**Ale**: Pues quien más trajo una colección impresionante de París

[_Lily entra al cuarto y da una vuelta_]

**Lily**: (_sonriendo_) Pues yo no también me veo genial

**Isa**. Este pantalón no me convence…

**Ale**: Se te ve muy bien…

**Isa**: Pero es que soy la única que lleva pantalón… me voy a sentir rara…

**Perla**: Pues si quieres cámbiate

**Lily:** Pero hazlo rápido que ya se nos hizo tarde.

**Isa**: Es que me gusta como se me ve el pantalón…

**Lily**: Pues ya esta, deja de dar lata… que los chicos no tardan en llegar por nosotras…

[_Suena el timbre_]

**Isa**: Pues si, ya son ellos…

[_Se dirige a la puerta y abre, pero quien esta del otro lado es Colin_]

**Colin**: Hola Isa. ¿Cómo estás?

**Isa**: (_con mala cara_) Bien…

**Perla**. (_alza la voz_) Hola Colin…

[_Colin voltea y ve a las chicas_]

**Colin**: Ahhh, ¿están aquí todas?

**Ale**: No Colin, somos unos hologramas… claro que estamos aquí…

**Colin**: (_un poco avergonzado_) Es que no las había visto…

**Lily**: Si, pero ya nos vamos…

**Colin**: ¿También tú Isa?

**Isa**: Claro…

**Colin**: (_hace cara de extrañeza_) ¿Pues a donde van?

**Perla**: (_al tiempo que se pone algo de perfume_) A un concierto…

**Colin**: (_enojado_) ¿Por qué no me dijeron? No vengo vestido como para un concierto…

**Isa**: Eso es porque no estas invitado…

**Colin**: ¿Cómo que no estoy invitado? Tengo que ir, soy el productor…

**Lily**: Archie dijo que solo iban a dejar pasar a un camarógrafo… así que si va más gente podrían no dejarnos pasar…

**Colin**: ¿Y de quién es el concierto?

**Ale**: No sabemos…

**Colin**: ¿cómo que no saben?

**Lily**: Colin, respira profundo y deja de repetir todo lo que decimos… los chicos nos invitaron a un concierto, no sabemos donde ni de quien…

**Colin**. ¿Pero van a ir?

**Ale**: (_Con sarcasmo_) No Colin, solo nos vestimos así porque nos gusta arreglarnos de más para ir a estudiar…

**Colin**: (_de_ _mal humor_) Ahhh

[_Suena el timbre_]

**Isa**: (_sonriendo_) Ahora si deben de ser ellos…

[_Abre la puerta y están los chicos ya listos para irse también_]

**Archie**: ¿Listas?

**Colin**: ¿Cómo es posible que hayan planeado algo sin decirnos?

**Archie**: Lo siento, ¿dónde estabas cuando eso paso?

**Colin**: Yo…

**Anthony**: Matt sabe todo, y mandó a Harold con nosotros y él irá en la camioneta de transmisión y se quedará afuera del lugar…

**Colin**: Pero…

**Archie**: Te recomiendo que hagas mejor tu trabajo si es que quieres saber que es lo que pasa… mira que aparecerte hasta las ocho de la noche..

**Stear**: Si, man, en todo el día no te habíamos visto… así que mejor ve al cuarto de control para ver que ha sucedido…

[_Colin los mira enojado_]

**Isa**. Ciao…

**Ale**: Nos vemos después

**Perla**: Cierras cuando te vayas

**Lily**. Bye.

[_Salen las chicas y se acomodan en la camioneta_]

**Anthony**: Se les ve muy guapas…

**Ale**: Gracias…

**Archie**: Las que te adornan…

**Ale**: (_sonrojándose un poco_) Ayy no digas eso…

**Lily**: Oye Ale, ¿Qué no es ese Darren?

[_Ale gira la cabeza y ve como Darren se le queda mirando_]

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres que me detenga?

**Ale**: No… si le urge, va a hablarme…

**Lily**: ¿Pero que no cambiaste tu número de celular?

**Ale**: Uyyy ¿tan mala persona me creen como para no haberle pasado el nuevo número?

**Lily**: (_se encoge de hombros_) Solo decía…

**Perla**: Pensé que ya habías hablado con él

**Ale**: Hoy estuve muy ocupada

**Lily**: Si, pero bien que andabas pensando en el bobo de Omar

**Ale**. Pues si pero para ver a Darren tengo que ir a Harvard y no tuve tiempo de ir hasta allá.

**Perla**: Pudiste haberte bajado a hablar con él

**Ale**: ¿Y perderme el concierto?

[_Lily mira con desaprobación a Ale_]

**Isa**: ¿Por cierto nos van a decir a donde vamos?

**Archie**: Ya les dijimos que es una sorpresa…

[_Avanzan un rato y de repente se estacionan_]

**Lily**: Oigan yo conozco este sitio, ¿no me digan que aquí va a ser el concierto?

**Archie**: Si aquí es…

**Ale**: ¿Porque esa cara?

**Lily**: No te has fijado… (_señala el letrero del lugar donde se lee "Fleurs du mort_")

**Ale**: (_hace cara de disgusto_) ¿Qué no ese lugar darketo?

[_Lily asiente con la cabeza_]

**Ale**: Auh… precisamente a quien venimos a ver…

**Stear**: A ver chicas, vayan bajando…

**Perla**: ¿Pretenden que entremos allí?

**Archie**: Si… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

**Perla**: Pues se ve un poco… bueno un mucho… se ve horrible…

**Archie**: Venimos a un concierto no a dormir aquí…

**Isa**. (_Sonríe ligeramente_) Que bueno que no me cambie de ropa.

[_Las chicas siguen a Anthony y a Archie que llegan a la entrada y les muestran los boletos_]

**Bouncer**: Ahh, son ustedes… me dijeron que ustedes pueden entrar con la cámara…

**Archie**: Si, está allí atrás…

**Bouncer**: Esta bien, pasen…

[_Las chicas se ven algo temerosas pero pasan, todo adentro esta muy oscura, solo iluminado por algunas pocas luces, el lugar es amplio pero se alcanza a ver el escenario desde la entrada, se acomodan en una mesa que esta retirada de la pista de baile_]

**Perla**: ¿Y a quien se supone que venimos a ver?

**Archie**: (_sonríe pícaramente_) A "Mística Espiral"

**Lily**: (_hace una mueca de extrañeza_) ¿A quién?

**Archie**: (_repite_) A "Mística Espiral"

**Ale**: ¿Y esos quienes son?

**Anthony**: (_con cara de asombro_) ¿No saben quienes son?

**Lily**: ¿Qué? ¿Deberíamos?

**Archie**: Pues yo pensé que si sabían…

**Isa**: En mi vida había escuchado de ellos…

[_Se apagan totalmente las luces y se encienden las del escenario, se comienzan a escuchar solo las voces de los chicos de la banda_]

**Lance**: Bienvenidos todos… vemos a iniciar con este viaje místico… (_la gente aplaude sonoramente_) vamos a confundirnos con el universo, es esta espiral de música… (_mucha gente aplaude_) Mística Espiral…

**Archie**: ¿Ya vieron quién es?

**Lily**: ¿Quién?

**Anthony**: A ese que está hablando

**Ale**: ¿El Cantante?

**Lily**: ¿Quién es ese?

[_Se sofocan las palabras de Anthony porque comienzan a tocar, se comienza a escuchar un solo de guitarra sin mucho ritmo, el solo se comienza a extender por varios minutos… hasta que al final termina y la gente aplaude como loca, las caras de las chicas que se ven algo iluminadas por las luces del escenario se ven totalmente atónitas_]

**Lance**: Eso se llamo… viaje a la juventud…

[_La gente grita emocionada]_

**Ale**: (_en voz baja_) A eso le llamo yo: viaje directo a un dolor de cabeza

[_Las chicas ríen y de la mesa de al lado las miran con los ceños fruncidos y todas se callan_]

**Lance**: La siguiente pieza esta inspirada en un comercial que mire en la Tele…

[_El grupo comienza a tocar, y al fin se le va escuchando algo de melodía cuando los integrantes del grupo comienzan a gritar en el micrófono_]

**Grupo**: ¡Suavitel!... ¡Pinol!... ¡Fabuloso!... ¡Maestro Limpio!... ¡Flash!

[_Y así continúan varios minutos hasta que terminan y la gente aplaude emocionada_]

**Perla**: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

**Lily** (_riendo_) Eso fue lo que llaman publicidad basura

[_Las chicas vuelven a reír pero disimuladamente porque de la mesa adjunta las vuelven a mirar con desagrado, se prenden ligeramente las luces_]

**Lance**: Para la siguiente pieza, necesito un poco de luz porque es algo de reciente composición… se titula… memorias…

[_La gente se queda callada, y las caras de las chicas es de total desagrado, Anthony, Stear y Archie se ve que tratan de poner buena cara, el grupo comienza a tocar… y de repente Lance saca un globo y deja salir el aire poco a poco dejando escapar un chirrido… después toma un carrito de juguete y mueve las llantas sobre el micrófono lo que causa mucho ruido… después toma un patito de hule y comienza a apachurrarlo al lado del micrófono, cuando eso pasa, se ve que Ale y Perla aguantan la risa, mientras que Isa y Lily miran horrorizadas el escenario… la música se alarga por cerca de 15 minutos. Y cada vez las caras de todos se hacen de desagrado total. Por fin termina la pieza y la gente aplaude, sobre todo los de la mesa vecina y ellos apenas y pueden hacerlo_]

**Lance**: El día de hoy quiero agradecer una especial visita de mis amigos del Proyecto Anthonimia… que están en el público…

[_Las luces los iluminan y las chicas se ven muy nerviosas, Archie y Anthony saludan ligeramente con un ademan_]

**Lance**: Ellos apoyan el arte y les agradecemos su visita… bien… a continuación invitaré a un amigo que ya tiene una larga trayectoria y nos acompañará para la siguiente canción…

[_Un hombre de cerca de 50 años entra al escenario y se oye un gran aplauso. Y alcanzan a escuchar de la mesa adjunta_]

**Chico 1**: Es un compositor maravilloso, deberían escuchar sus piezas antiguas.

**Chico 2**: Lo vi en un show hace unos años con Tragones y fue genial, es un maestro de la interpretación.

[_Las chicas sonríen_]

**Ale**: Ya escucharon ahora si esto va a mejorar.

**Lily**: Tiene que ser, digo si es tan experimentado como dicen.

[_Lance comienza a tocar una melodía con la guitarra, la deja y comienza a tocar la armónica y el hombre toma el micrófono y comienza a ladrar como perro, las caras de todos vuelven a su estado de desagrado total. La pieza dura otros 15 minutos cuando termina la gente aplaude con entusiasmo_]

**Lance**. Nos tomaremos unos minutos antes de seguir…

[_Se retira la banda y vuelven a prender las tenues luces. Ale se levanta_]

**Ale**: Suficiente… me voy…

**Lily**: Yo te acompaño

**Perla**: Buena idea…

**Isa**. ¿Por donde es la salida?

[_Comienzan a caminar hacía la salida, y varios en las mesas las miran con recelo_]

**Archie**: ¡Esperen! (_pero las chicas ya no los escuchan_)

**Anthony**: ¿Qué paso? ¿No que les gustaba ese tipo?

**Archie**: No lo se… ven vamos por ellas…

**Stear**: Si, vamos…

[_Se ven a las chicas que llegan a la puerta de salida_]

**Bouncer**: Sus boletos…

**Ale**: ¿Para que los quiere?

**Bouncer**: Pues sellarlos y entonces puedan regresar...

[_Perla y Ale sueltan una gran carcajada… y se van riendo hasta llegar a la camioneta, Lily e Isa comienza a reír también_]

**Ale**: (_sin dejar de reír_) ¿Regresar? ¿Está loco?

**Perla**: (_llorando de la risa_) Ayyy, Dios, pero que horror…

**Lily**: (_riendo también_) Esto fue un martirio…

**Isa**: (_riendo_) ¿vieron cuando sacó el pato de hule?

**Ale**: Cuando el tipo ese comenzó a ladrar..

[_Se oye una risa estridente y se ven a los chicos que llegan_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué paso?

**Ale**: (_riendo_) El tipo, ese de la puerta nos pidió los boletos…

**Perla**: Que por si queríamos regresar…

[_Las chicas vuelven a reír fuertemente, y Stear también ríe, solo Archie y Anthony las miran extrañados_]

**Archie**: ¿Pero que no les gustaban?

**Ale**: ¿Estas loco? Son la cosa más ridícula que he presenciado en mi vida…

**Perla**: Mira que eso no es música… si lo sabré yo que estoy en una orquesta… eso es…

**Lily**: (_interrumpe_) ruido con instrumentos…

Perla: Así es.

[_Vuelven a reír_]

**Anthony**. Pero pensamos…

**Ale**: Ayyy Anthony, en serio que no se quien les metió esa idea en la cabeza, en mi vida me gustaría algo semejante…

[_Vuelven a reír y por fin se van apagando poco a poco, cuando ya se calman, Perla los mira un poco enojada_]

**Perla**: En serio, que este concierto fue un bodrio…

**Isa**: Si, no se que les pasa, ¿cómo pudieron invitarnos a un sitio como este a ver un "concierto" como ese?

**Ale**: Si, chicos, como broma fue muy buena, pero nos hicieron perder nuestro tiempo…

**Anthony**: Pero no era una broma…

**Lily**: (_alza una ceja)_ ¿En serio pensaban que nos gustaba ese grupo?

**Anthony**: Pues si…

**Perla**: Lo siento, pero jamás de los jamases…

**Isa**: Si… yo la verdad estoy indignada…

**Archie**: ¿Qué podemos hacer para remediar nuestra falta?

**Ale**: ¿Qué les parece que nos inviten a cenar?

**Anthony**: (_respira aliviado_) Si, me parece un excelente castigo… ¿A dónde quieren ir?

**Lily**: Tengo ganas de Sushi…

**Stear**: En la mañana que fui a dar un paseo vi un lugar cerca del centro que se llama "Sushi bar"

**Archie**: Pues para allá vamos…

[_Todos suben a la camioneta y llegan al "Sushi bar" y entran, pero no les permiten pasar la cámara, se apaga la imagen y entonces vuelve a verse y están en su departamento, en la sala de TV. Donde solo esta Archie y Anthony_]

**Anthony**; ¿Qué raro no?

**Archie**: Si, creo que no lo vieron bien…

**Anthony**: ¿Tú crees?

**Archie**: Si, estaban demasiado asustadas y además estábamos bastante retirados del escenario, no lo vieron bien…

**Anthony**: ¿Sigues pensando que es el chico que les gusta?

**Archie**: No hay de otra, ya te dije, solo que no lo vieron bien…

**Anthony**: ¿Pero eso de no saber que tenía un grupo?

**Archie**: Si, ese fue nuestro error, ellas no tenían idea de ese grupo, pero esta bien… ya sabemos quien es…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Archie**: Pues ahora hay que invitarlo a él, lejos de ese lugar y pues lejos de su grupo…

**Anthony**: Mmm, yo diría que mejor dejarlo así…

**Archie**: Ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras me voy a la cama… ¡Buenas noches!

**Anthony**. ¡Buenas noches!

[_Archie se levanta y se va a su cuarto, Anthony se queda unos minutos, después apaga las luces y se va a su recamara y se sienta delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy fue bastante raro… Archie esta empeñado en que las chicas conozcan o mejor dicho que traten a Lance… pero yo no estoy convencido de que ese sea el chico que les gusta, pero mejor no digo ya nada, porque entonces dice que es por celos… aunque la verdad si, digo no me gusta eso de andar de Celestino con ellas, y menos con tipos como ese… creo que comienzo a entenderlas de lo que sucedió el año pasado… hay gente con la que uno sabe que no funcionaría… y ese "Lance" es uno de ellos… En fin, ya solo queda un día para emprender el camino a Lakewood y es algo que me anima… así que hasta mañana

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin Episodio 12**

**

* * *

**

_Música recomendada para el epísodio: Don't Bother de Shakira_


	13. Chapter 13

**Proyecto Anthonimia iii**

**Episodio 13**

**Accidentes**

[_Amanece ya y por la ventana entra una tenue luz blanquecina, el despertador suena. Anthony se sienta en la cama, lo apaga. Luego se levanta, se mete a bañar y sale listo para el nuevo día. Antes de salir se coloca frente a la cámara principal.]_

**Anthony:** Buenos Días, es viernes ultimo día de clases antes del inicio del spring break, mañana a esta hora ya estaremos listos para partir a Lakewood, estoy ansioso por llegar allá pues espero al fin poder tener un momento de tranquilidad con el aire puro del bosque y el perfume de las rosas. Al parecer hoy será un día muy ocupado pues además de nuestras actividades cotidianas tenemos que ultimar detalles para partir y antes de empezar llegando tarde a clases mejor me marcho.

[_Sale de su habitación, en ese momento la toma cambia hacia el departamento vecino, Isa se encuentra en su cuarto guardando algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta, Perla entra y se para junto a ella_]

**Perla:** ¿Ya estas lista? ¿Ya llevas lo que te vas a poner para el recital?

**Isa:** si ya, pero estoy nerviosa, nunca he leído un poema mío en frente de tanta gente, ¿crees que vayan los demás?

**Perla:** si desde el día que les avisamos todos confirmaron que ahí estarían para apoyarte.

**Isa:** ayy que nervios, espero no regarla, es que además de toda la gente que asistirá están las cámaras y no quiero que me de pánico escénico.

**Perla:** cálmate, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, tú escribes muy lindo y no declamas mal.

**Isa:** bueno eso lo dices porque eres mi prima, pero la maestra de poesía no opina igual.

**Perla:** ¡baah!, demuéstrale que si puedes, animo.

**Isa:** gracias primita.

**Perla:** bueno vamonos que se hace tarde.

**Isa:** si, ya es hora.

[_Isa toma sus cosas y salen de la habitación. Ahora la toma regresa al departamento de los chicos, donde todos se encuentran desayunando incluso Luis_]

**Luis**: Me sirves más.

**Ale:** Luis, me alegra que estés mejor, pero recuerda que aquí vivimos 5 personas más.

**Anthony**: Pensé que estabas a dieta

**Luis**. Necesito recuperar energías, estos días me desmejore mucho.

**Ale**. (_alza una ceja_) Es bueno saber que tu aspecto es solo por eso.

**Luis**. ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Ale**: (_fingiendo inocencia_) pues si yo no dije nada

**Anthony**: Ya Ale, déjalo en paz, que bien que estábamos preocupados por él.

**Archie**: Si man, creíamos que por poco te nos mueres

**Lily:** Si la verdad que susto nos diste.

[Luis sonríe ligeramente y se sonroja un poco]

**Luis:** ah discúlpenme, no era mi intención.

**Archie:** si, como dice Ale, nos alegra que ya estás bien.

**Stear: **(Mirando de reojo a Luis) Si, es increíble pero a la vez muy conveniente, que te hayas puesto bien justo el último día de clases.

**Luis**: (_con cara de inocencia_) ¿Acaso es mi culpa que el doctor me haya dado permiso de salir hasta el día de hoy?

**Anthony**: Si, pobre de ti ¿no?

**Lily**: Si, hasta el sufrido se hace.

**Luis**: Pues claro que sufrí, ¿es que no me la pase encerrado días en mi cuarto? Fue puro aburrimiento.

**Archie**: Pues no fue lo que me dijeron los del cuarto de control.

**Luis**: ¿De qué o qué?

**Archie**: Por favor no me hagas repetir, las chicas podrían escandalizarse.

**Lily**: Si hablas de sus besuqueos con Ayuhi

**Luis**: (_La interrumpe_) Es Ayuki.

**Lily**: Si eso… pues la verdad no es secreto de estado.

**Ale**: Si, hasta Stear que es un despistado ya lo sabe.

**Luis**. Man, no te enoja que digan eso de ti.

**Anthony**: No seas amarra-navajas.

**Stear**: (_sonríe_) no me importa. Soy un despistado y lo admito.

[_Todos ríen_]

**Anthony: **Pero tendrás que ver que paso con tus asignaturas, porque según se, no vas muy bien este semestre.

**Ale**: Como si en algún semestre le hubiera ido bien

**Luis:** Ya ni me digan, que tengo muchos pendientes, así que iré a la escuela a hablar con mis maestros para ponerme al corriente, Ayuki me va ayudar a estudiar.

**Archie**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si, claro a estudiar

**Anthony:** Ya no lo molestes, (_mira a Luis_) me parece bien que tu novia te ayude.

**Ale: **ves Anthony pero nadie nos quiere escuchar, Ayuki es justo lo que Luis necesita.

**Lily:** Si, además ésta siempre al pendiente de ti

[_Lily se levanta y va a su cuarto, después Ale hace lo mismo mientras que Anthony comienza a poner los platos en el lavaplatos_.]

**Archie:** Luis, se me olvidaba decirte, para esta noche organicé una fiesta a forma de despedida de solteros para ti y Ayuki.

**Luís:** Wow, muchas gracias Archie, que detallazo, no me la esperaba, pues supongo que aquí estaremos.

[_Luis se levanta y sale del departamento Ale y Lily regresan de sus habitaciones con sus bolsas y listas para salir_]

**Stear:** (_alza una ceja y mira a Archie_) ¿fiesta?

**Anthony:** ¿porque no nos habías dicho nada?

**Archie:** es que era una sorpresa y bueno la verdad es que se me ocurrió anoche pero con mis contactos ya todo está listo.

**Lily**: ¿Cuál fiesta?

**Stear**: Archie le organizó una fiesta a Luis.

**Ale**: ¿Por qué? Vas a celebrar que no se murió.

**Archie**: No, es para…

**Anthony**: No digas de nuevo que es despedida de solteros, que Luis te la haya comprado no significa que nosotros lo hagamos.

**Stear:** Además tenemos mucho por hacer. Acuérdate que tenemos que ir de compras, aun faltan algunas cosas para el viaje.

**Anthony:** bueno al menos ustedes no tienen clases.

**Lily:** ni que ir al trabajo.

**Ale:** Y a la una es el recital de poesía en el auditorio, tenemos que ir a apoyar a Isa.

**Archie**: En serio que les pasa, es una fiesta no un funeral… ¿dónde quedo su espíritu?

**Stear**: Nunca aprendes, siempre todo al último momento, así como uno planea su agenda.

[_Lily mira su reloj_]

**Lily: **no se a ustedes pero a mi ya se me hace tarde.

**Ale:** si a mi también, vamonos Lily.

**Anthony:** bueno entonces nos vemos en el recital, yo tengo clase hasta la segunda hora.

**Lily:** OK

**Ale:** hasta pronto.

[_Las chicas salen de la cocina, Anthony se asoma por la venta para ver si ya se fueron y regresa mirando a Archie con reproche_]

**Anthony:** así que una fiesta sorpresa, ¿Qué estas tramando Archie?

**Stear**: Si Archie, ¿Qué pretendes?

**Archie**: Porque siempre me hacen sentir el malo. Yo no tramo nada

**Anthony**: Espero por tu bien que no sea algo relacionado con Lance

[_Archie finge y se levanta de la silla_]

**Anthony**: ¡Archie! No puedo creerlo.

**Archie:** Ya pues, si tiene algo que ver con él

**Stear**: Después de lo que pasó ayer y todavía sigues con esto.

**Archie**: Es que pensé aprovechando que tenemos el pretexto de que se casa Luis, me dije, hay que organizar una fiesta para presentarles a Lance y ya me conocen cuando veo la oportunidad no la desaprovecho.

**Anthony**: Ya viste ayer lo que dijeron…no es él.

**Archie**: Pues por ti mejor que no sea él ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Vuelves a lo mismo

**Stear**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: Me dice que no me agrada Lance porque quiero a las chicas para mí.

**Archie**: ¿Y no es cierto?

[_Anthony lo mira enojado y se va para su cuarto_]

**Stear**: Deja de provocarlo ¿quieres?

**Archie**: ¿Qué? Si tú también se lo has dicho

**Stear**: Pues sí, pero no lo traigo a colación en cada plática. Ya sabes que si enoja, en realidad se vuelve desagradable.

**Archie**: En serio, ¿no se qué les pasa? Es solo una fiesta

**Stear**: Así como ayer era solo un concierto.

[_Anthony sale de su habitación ya con su mochila_]

**Anthony**: Ya me voy…

**Stear**: No te enojes Anthony

**Anthony**: No estoy enojado, tengo clase.

**Archie**: Si como no.

**Anthony**: Ya Archie, solo te pido una cosa, por favor no me involucres con tus planes de esta noche. Que ya tengo suficientes problemas con las chicas como para agregarle más.

**Archie**: Pero…

**Anthony**: Nos vemos a la una en el auditorio.

[_Anthony sale del departamento_]

**Stear**: Deja de provocarlo y alístate que tenemos compras por hacer.

[_La mañana transcurre normal, en la toma se ve un reloj que marca la una se amplia la imagen y se ve el auditorio donde hay mucha gente. Ya todos los integrantes del proyecto están sentados en la primera fila de invitados especiales. También están Matt y Colin_]

**Ale:** me encanta la poesía, espero que sea bueno el recital y nos salgan con algo así como el concierto de anoche (_ríe_)

**Lily**: ay no, por favor.

**Perla:** bueno, voy a ver como esta Isa, en un rato regreso.

**Ale:** ok

_[Perla se aleja_]

**Anthony:** (_leyendo el programa_) pues Isa saldrá casi al final.

**Archie:** eso quiere decir que es de las mejores de la clase.

**Luis**: Que flojera. Voy a tener que esperar como dos horas de aburrimiento para verla.

**Lily**: Si no quieres estar aquí, nadie te obliga.

**Ale**: Si, pero para la próxima que participes en un evento deportivo no esperes que estemos allí para presenciar que quedes en último lugar como siempre

**Luis**: Oye. Que grosera

**Lily**: Grosero tú qué dices que es un aburrimiento estar aquí.

**Anthony**: En serio Luis si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte, pero Isa nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí para apoyarla.

**Stear:** si, además según la reseña su participación será de las mejores

**Matt:** Si, siempre se deja lo mejor para el final.

**Colin:** ah me muero de ganas de verla, aquí dice que va a leer un poema de amor, ahh de seguro yo la inspire.

**Matt:** aja, Colin.

[_Todos ríen menos Colin que se ve molesto_]

[_Perla llega al camerino donde se preparan los integrantes de la clase de poesía para el inicio del recital. Todos traen unas hojas en la mano que leen una y otra vez caminando de aquí para allá. Isa lleva un vestido largo color negro con listón azul eléctrico en los tirantes y la cintura. Trae el cabello peinado hacia atrás con una diadema del mismo listón azul_.]

**Perla:** primis, ¡que linda te ves!

**Isa:** ah, Perla…yo siempre jeje ¿ya están todos?

**Perla:** si ya llegaron todos, hasta Luis trajo a Ayuhi.

**Isa:** mira que bien.

**Perla:** si verdad, parece que lo de la boda esta resultando mejor de lo que pensamos.

**Isa: **bueno perla, mejor vete porque ahí viene la maestra Helen y me va a regañar por estar platicando en lugar de practicar.

**Ms Helen: **señorita Isarose, espero que ya se encuentre lista, en unos minutos inicia el recital y la veo platicando como si nada.

**Isa: **si ya estoy lista…ella es mi prima y solo paso un momento para desearme suerte.

[_Perla sonríe nerviosamente, pero la mujer solo la mira por encima del hombro y se aleja a supervisar a los demás alumnos_]

**Perla:** este…mejor ya me voy, no sea que se enoje. Suerte Isa.

**Isa: **gracias, Perlita.

[_Perla regresa al auditorio y se sienta junto a Matt_]

**Perla**: Ayy lindo, me guardaste lugar (_le da un beso en la meji_lla)

**Matt**: (_sonrojado_) aunque hubiera preferido que ya no quedaran más para sentarse

**Perla**: ¿Pero porque?

**Matt**: Así te habrías tenido que sentar en mis piernas

**Perla**: (_lo mira coqueta_) ¿Quieres que lo haga?

**Lily**: (_torciendo los ojos_) Consíganse un hotel…

**Ale**: Los que deberían conseguir uno son estos

[_Ale avienta a Luis que esta beso y beso con su novia y se le está recargando a Ale_]

**Ale**: Para la próxima no me siento a su lado.

**Lily**: Yo también mejor me hubiera sentado junto a Anthony

**Ale:** Por cierto Perla, pensé que ya no alcanzabas a llegar ya casi empieza.

**Lily:** si ya dieron segunda llamada.

**Perla: **es que para llegar a los camerinos tienes que atravesar muchos pasillos y si queda lejos jeje pero ya llegue. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

[_En ese momento dan tercera llamada, los asistentes en su mayoría estudiantes y familiares de los participantes aplauden emocionados. Algunos sacan sus handycams y empiezan a grabar_]

**Ale:** pues Isa no se podrá quejar, traemos mejores cámaras que los otros.

**Lily:** eso si jeje.

**Perla:** claro, pero a ver si no le da un ataque de nervios y sale corriendo.

**Colin:** shhh, ya comenzó.

**Ale:** ay perdón no me acordaba que Isa tiene fans jeje.

**Perla:** si mejor nos callamos antes que nos corra la maestra Helen jeje

[_En el escenario aparece la maestra de poesía para hacer la presentación del recital_]

**Ms. Helen:** Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos al recital de poesía de este ciclo escolar, los alumnos se han preparado arduamente para darnos una muestra del trabajo desarrollado en el aula. Ahora los dejo para que disfruten de sus mejores poemas.

[_El público aplaude, luego pasa ante el atril el primer participante, luego el siguiente. Así transcurre más de una hora y entonces llega el turno de Isarose. Entra por un lado del escenario y se para ante el atril. Se le ve algo nerviosa cuando voltea a la cámara que la ha estado siguiendo desde que entró al escenario, respira profundo y empieza a hablar desapareciendo la preocupación de su rostro_]

**Isa: **Buenas tardes a todos, bueno pues este poema lo escribí pensando en el amor de mi vida, en esa persona que el destino tiene para mi y cuando por fin este conmigo poder decir…

Que suerte he tenido (_empieza a declamar_)

Que suerte he tenido

De encontrarte en mí camino

De que seas mi destino

De que estés junto a mí.

Que suerte he tenido

De tenerte aquí conmigo

De que seamos más que amigos

De ver en tus ojos tu amor por mi.

Que suerte he tenido

De que no te hayas ido

De tener tu risa en mis oídos

De sentir tus labios sobre los míos.

Que suerte he tenido

De ver mi amor correspondido

De no haberte perdido

De que tu corazón sea mío.

Gracias.

[_Termina la declamación, el público aplaude, la maestra Helen se acerca para presentar al siguiente participante_]

**Ms. Helen:** (_la mira y sonríe aprobatoriamente_) muy bien señorita Isarose.

**Isa:** (_emocionada_) gracias

[_Toma sus hojas del atril y se dirige a las escaleras para bajar del escenario y poder así sentarse con sus invitados como lo han hecho ya todos los que ya han participado. Va bajando muy sonriente, cuando al faltar tres escalones pierde la pisada y cae estrepitosamente, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Los asistentes se han puesto de pie asustados. Anthony es el primero que reacciona corriendo hacia donde esta Isa tirada de rodillas_]

**Anthony:** (_se agacha y la toma del hombro_) Isa, Isa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Isa:** (_lo mira y se sonroja_) ¡ay que vergüenza! (_hace un puchero, parece a punto de soltar la lágrima_).

**Anthony:** (_preocupado_) ¿te duele algo?

**Isa:** este… no te preocupes Anthony (_le sonríe_) no es nada, me duele más el orgullo y las rodillas solo un poco, creo que solo me quedaran unos moretones.

**Anthony:** (_la toma de la cintura con el brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda se pasa el brazo de ella alrededor del cuello para ayudarla a caminar_) ven te ayudo a levantarte.

**Isa:** (_apenada_) no es necesario... yo…estoy bien…bueno, gracias.

[_Al voltear a verlo sus rostros quedan tan cerca que Isa se sonroja profundamente, pues Anthony la mira fijamente. en eso llega Colin, y hace una expresión de disgusto_]

**Colin:** (_a Anthony_) no deberías moverla, puede tener algo grave.

**Isa:** ¡ay Colin no seas exagerado!, si solo fue un tropezón, no me estoy desangrando, miren estoy bien.

[_Suelta a Anthony y camina. Primero hace un gesto de dolor, pero Luego se suaviza su expresión y sonríe_]

**Isa:** gracias Anthony.

[_Anthony sonríe. Se acercan los demás_]

**Perla:** (_le da unos papeles y la mira preocupada_) toma, recogí las hojas que salieron volando.

**Isa: **gracias prima (_voltea hacia el escenario_) creo que mejor nos sentamos antes que la profe Helen nos corra por interrumpir jeje.

**Matt**: (_se levanta de su asiento_) Siéntate aquí Isa.

**Perla**: (_susurrando_) ¿No te lastimaste?

**Isa**: (_se levanta la falda del vestido y se le ven las rodillas rojas_) Parece que solo fue el golpe.

**Ale**: Llegando a la casa te pones hielo para que no se te inflamen.

[_Alguien en el público las calla_]

**Lily**: Hay que esperar a que termine.

[_Pasan dos personas más a declamar su poema y la maestra Helen da las gracias y da por terminado el evento y prenden las luces del público y todos se acercan con Isa_]

**Anthony**: ¿Estás bien? Puedes caminar

**Isa**: Si, gracias.

**Luis**: Ahh ya se acabo

**Stear**: Si.

**Luis**: No me di cuenta sino hasta que prendieron las luces. Y ahora porque todos están de este lado.

**Archie**: Solo queremos ver que Isa este bien.

**Luis**: ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

**Lily**: Se acaba de caer de las escaleras ¿no te diste cuenta?

**Luis**: No… es que yo…

**Ale**: Se estaba besuqueando con Ayu…

**Lily**: Ay Isa, para la próxima no invites a este, ni atención puso se la paso allí entretenido con su novia

**Ale:** Mejor vámonos porque Isa se tiene que poner algo en la rodilla.

**Lily: **si y además ya porque todavía nos tenemos que arreglar para la fiesta de esta noche.

[_Ya afuera del auditorio_]

**Perla:** ¿Cuál fiesta?

**Archie:** ¿como que cal fiesta? La que organice para Luís y Ayu.

**Isa:** Si, se me olvidó decirte, Archie me habló para avisarnos, pero con lo nerviosa que he estado por el recital ya ni te dije.

**Ale:** ah que mala onda ya no pudimos hacerle una despedida como debe ser a la novia.

**Lily:** ay si verdad que lastima, es que ya falta muy poco para la boda, pues se casaran antes de regresar de Lakewood.

**Perla:** lo bueno que ya esta todo listo.

**Ale:** Perla, podrías prestarnos algo de ropa para la fiesta.

**Lily:** si y aprovechamos para devolverte lo que usamos ayer.

**Perla:** claro que si, vamos.

**Isa: **si antes que se haga más tarde, luego Perlita se tarda las horas y llegamos tarde.

**Perla: **ay que graciosa. (_voltea hacia los chicos_) Nos vemos en la noche chicos.

[_Stear, Archie y Anthony asienten con la cabeza_]

**Colin:** yo las llevo.

**Isa:** no gracias, pero me voy en la camioneta con Perla

[_Solo Harold las sigue, Colin se acerca a los chicos_]

**Colin:** así que despedida de solteros y yo ni enterado (_mira a Matt_)

**Matt:** yo me acabo de enterar también.

**Colin:** (_ahora mira a los chicos_) a ver estoy esperando que se expliquen.

**Archie: **pues si hicieras tu trabajo ya deberías estar enterado de todo.

**Colin:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Archie:** pues simplemente que no haces tu trabajo como deberías por andar todo el tiempo tras de Isa.

**Colin:** pues para tu información, si hago mi trabajo pero no puedo estar al pendiente de cada cosa que hacen.

**Stear: **bueno ya, mejor ya olvida a Isa, a ella y las demás les gusta mucho un tal Lance.

**Colin:** ahora que lo mencionas, si las he escuchado hablando muy emocionadas de él, pero y que tiene que ver con la fiesta de esta noche.

**Anthony:** pues simple, Archie encontró a un tal Lance y como esta seguro que es el mismo del que hablan las chicas pues se los va a presentar hoy en la fiesta.

**Colin:** no me digan que Lance es el del grupo de rock del concierto al que fueron anoche y que yo tuve que ver en el cuarto de controles.

**Archie: **pues si es él, pero como estábamos lejos las chicas no lo vieron bien, pero hoy lo verán frente a frente.

**Colin:** no creo que ese tipo le guste a Isa.

**Anthony: **eso mismo pensé yo, pero según Archie ese es el que le gusta y no solo a ella a todas las chicas.

**Matt:** ¿a todas?

**Stear:** si, a todas.

**Matt:** (_aprieta la quijada, pero los demás no lo notan_) oh.

**Archie:** así que creo que deberíamos cambiar de look, no caballeros. (_Rie_) ¿Qué tal un tatuaje Colin?

**Colin:** ¿Qué? no lo creo.

**Archie:** bueno muchachos vamonos ya que tengo que ultimar detalles. Por cierto Colin pague todo con la tarjeta que nos diste para gastos.

**Colin:** (_enojado_) encima tengo que pagar para que le presenten a Isa a ese tipo.

**Stear:** espera un momento Archie, deja le aviso a Luis y Ayu que allá los esperamos.

[_Stear saca su celular y llama, espera unos segundos_]

**Stear**: tiene el celular apagado y luego se enoja si nos vamos sin decirle nada. Creo que se quedo en el auditorio. Espérenme voy a avisarle.

**Archie:** bien, te esperamos.

[_Stear entra una vez más al auditorio, Luis aun esta sentado en el mismo lugar abrazando a su novia_]

**Stear:** Luís ya nos vamos, los esperamos esta noche a las 8, ¿ok?

**Luis:** Si, claro. Solo pasaré un momento a casa de Ayu y luego nos vamos para allá.

**Stear**: Sale…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a las chicas en el departamento de Perla sentadas en la sala_]

**Isa**: (_con una bolsa de hielo en la pierna_) por poco se nos pega Colin.

**Perla**: dirás se te pega jeje.

**Isa**: ay si, lo bueno es que traíamos el otro coche sino tendría que aguantarlo todo el camino de regreso.

**Perla**: cambiando de tema, prima felicidades que lindo poema y que bien te salio la lectura.

**Isa**: si verdad, todo iba tan bien. Hasta a la maestra Helen le gusto, ay pero todo se arruino con mi "salida triunfal" (_hace pucheros_) ¡que vergüenza!

**Lily**: bueno no todo estuvo tan mal, si te vimos cuando Anthony te ayudo a levantar.

**Isa**: Ahh, si tan lindo él.

**Ale**: sí, así es Anthony.

**Perla**: que no deberíamos decir… "Lance" (_ríe_)

**Lily**: ¡naaa!, aquí no hay moros en la costa.

[_Todas ríen_]

**Perla**: no se ustedes chicas pero y tengo hambre, ¿Qué les parece si comemos antes de empezar arreglarnos para la fiesta?

**Ale**: me parece perfecto, me muero de hambre con las prisas por llegar al recital, no comí gran cosa en la cafetería.

**Lily**: ni yo, solo alcance a comerme un sándwich y ya.

**Isa**: yo ni comí tenia un nudo en el estómago de los nervios.

**Perla**: bueno entonces ayúdenme a preparar algo rápido, ¿Qué les parece una ensalada?

**Ale**: mmm ¡que rico! si, claro. Todas te ayudamos.

[_Se encaminan hacia la cocina y la toma cambia al departamento de los chicos donde apenas van llegando_]

**Archie**: que bueno que comimos algo antes de llegar, porqué no tardan en empezar a llegar todos los invitados.

**Stear**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¡Genial!

**Archie**: ¿Qué paso con la actitud?

**Stear**: ni siquiera deshice los paquetes de lo que compramos esta mañana y no he preparado las maletas para el viaje.

**Anthony**: yo tampoco tengo ganas de asistir, mas bien preferiría leer un poco e irme a dormir.

**Archie**: mejor di que no tienes ganas de ver a las chicas con Lance y su grupo.

**Anthony**: ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, ya te habías tardado. Últimamente andas mas pesado que Luís.

**Archie**: créeme nunca seré mas pesado que Luís (_ríe_).

**Anthony**: mejor me voy a arreglar.

**Stear**: ¡Archie!

**Archie**: (con cara de hastío) Ya sé, no debo provocar a Anthony.

[_Anthony entra a su habitación, abre el guardarropa. Mira por un momento en el interior y finalmente saca un pantalón y una camisa estilo casual. Se mete al baño. La toma cambia otra vez hacia el departamento vecino donde las chicas comen su ensalada_]

**Perla**: ¿y a que hora empieza la fiesta?

**Ale**: según dijo Archie a las 8 hay que estar ahí.

**Lily**: si eso dijo.

**Isa**: pues ya son las 7:30 y aun no empezamos a arreglarnos.

**Perla**: pues no, pero no nos presionemos, tampoco quiero llegar a barrer jeje.

**Ale**: no pues tienes razón, luego llegamos muy temprano y nos aburrimos en lo que llegan todos los invitados.

**Isa**: bueno tampoco hay que llegar tan tarde, solo lo justo para ir como debe ser.

**Perla**: si claro, como dice la canción "antes muerta que sencilla" jeje.

[_Todas ríen, luego se levantan de la mesa. Ayudan a Perla a limpiar y finalmente se dirigen a la habitación para escoger lo que se van a poner para la fiesta, se les observa salir del vestidor con diferentes atuendos, hasta que deciden ir todas en coquetos mini vestidos_]

**Perla**: Ale que bien te quedo.

**Ale**: si verdad, que bueno que somos de la misma talla.

**Isa**: si a Lily le quedo que ni mandado hacer uno de mis vestidos.

**Lily**: si me encanto como se me ve, esta muy lindo.

**Perla**: yo escogí este, creo que me veo bien.

**Isa**: ay no seas modesta prima te ves sensacional, cuando te vea Matt se ira de espaldas.

**Lily**: pues tú también luces muy bien Isa.

**Perla**: si jeje a Colin se le van a salir los ojos.

**Isa**: ¡ay Perla! Mira mejor ya vamos a peinarnos y maquillarnos que ya pasa de las 8: 30.

[_Ahora se mira en la toma a Archie asomándose por el ventanal cerca de la puerta principal del departamento Andley. Luego mira su reloj insistentemente. En la fiesta ya están los festejados Luís y Ayu y se puede observar a gente bailando, platicando o comiendo un refrigerio que los meseros les llevan en charolas. Stear y Anthony ven a Archie en la ventana y se acercan_.]

**Stear**: ¿aun no llega Lance, verdad?

**Archie**: pues no pero lo bueno es que tampoco las chicas.

**Anthony**: tal vez estén cansadas y no vengan.

**Archie**: eso quisieras tú, pero vendrán, lo se. No van a dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguir con lo de la boda, aprovechando que aquí esta Ayu.

**Stear**: en eso tienes razón, es más probable que el que no venga sea Lance.

**Archie**: claro que vendrá, si es fan del PA. Tiene muchas ganas de conocer a las chicas.

[_Por fin se escucha el timbre y Archie casi corre para abrir_]

**Archie**: ¡Lance! Bienvenido, que bueno que pudiste venir. Pásale.

**Lance**: tenia que darle gusto a mis fans. Además no son cualquier fan, son las chicas del PA, son preciosas. Saben sigo el programa solo para verlas.

**Archie**: pues hoy tendrás la suerte de conocerlas y ellas estarán contentísimas de verte.

**Lance**: traje a toda mi banda, espero que no les moleste.

[_Detrás de Lance entran todos los integrantes de su grupo, todos con la misma facha, vestidos de negro, con tatuajes y de pelo largo desaliñado. Anthony y Stear se encuentran parados junto a Archie_.]

**Anthony**: (_le dice a Stear en voz baja_) sigo pensando que no es el tipo de chico que les gusta.

**Stear**: pues quien sabe, pero yo presiento que esto no terminara bien.

[_Archie lleva a Lance y su banda hacia donde están los demás invitados y algunos los observan con asombro_]

**Archie**: bueno chicos siéntanse como en su casa, los dejo un momento tengo que seguir recibiendo a los invitados. En cuanto lleguen las chicas las traigo para acá.

**Lance**: excelente, aquí estaremos.

[_Archie va rumbo a la puerta cuando suena el timbre, Anthony al estar mas cerca es quien abre. Los tres Stear, Archie y Anthony al verlas se quedan con la boca abierta. El primero que reacciona es Anthony_.]

**Anthony**:¡ Chicas, todas lucen bellísimas!

**Isa**: gracias, Anthony.

**Archie**: ¡si, están encantadoramente hermosas!

**Lily**: pues gracias otra vez.

**Stear**: disculpen la insistencia, es que están especialmente atractivas hoy chicas.

**Perla**: ay ya basta chicos, nos lo vamos a creer y luego no nos aguantan jeje.

**Ale**: si ustedes lo dicen porque somos amigos pero ya estuvo bien jeje, bueno ¿podemos pasar o no?

**Anthony**: ah, si claro. Pasen, allá esta Ayu.

[_Anthony señala hacia la sala donde esta sentada Ayu junto a Luis que platica con uno de sus amigos del club. Antes que las chicas den un paso, Archie se les pone enfrente_]

**Archie**: si, pero antes les hemos preparado una sorpresa.

**Lily**: ¿sorpresa?

**Perla**: pero si los festejados son Luis y Aruhi.

**Anthony**: (levanta una ceja) ¿hemos?

**Archie**: (_ignora a Anthony_) si queremos que conozcan a alguien.

**Stear**: ¿queremos?

**Archie**: (ahora hace que no escucha a Stear) Vengan.

**Ale**: ¿a quien quieren que conozcamos?

**Isa**: si ¿a quien? No me digan que Colin trajo a su papá.

**Archie**: no es alguien que ustedes quieren conocer desde hace tiempo.

**Lily**: ¿ah si?

**Archie**: claro, síganme, por favor.

[_Las chicas se miran entre si, sin entender nada. Anthony y Stear también los siguen. Llegan donde esta Lance que en ese momento se encuentra de espaldas a ellas_.]

**Archie**: (_le da una palmada en la espalda y el voltea_) hey amigo, ya llegaron las chicas.

**Lance**: ¡Hey girls! que bien por fin verlas de cerca, he de decir que me dio mucho gusto saber que eran fans, pues nosotros también seguimos el show.

[_Las chicas siguen sin entender, solo observan a Lance y sus amigos atónitas_]

**Chicas**: ¡hey! hola...

**Lily**: (_susurrando_) ¿Y estos qué onda?

**Ale**: Ni idea pero hay que seguirles la corriente haber que se traen.

**Archie**: y bien chicas, (_con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_) ¿no dicen nada? ¿Qué tal la sorpresa?

[_Las chicas los miran sin entender nada aun_]

**Anthony**: ¿no lo reconocen?

**Perla**: ¿Pues? no sé ni que decir...

**Stear**: si, claro.

**Ale**: pues no nos lo esperábamos.

**Lily**: ni yo.

**Isa**: yo menos.

**Archie**: chicas, pero si ayer fuimos al concierto, ¿no lo vieron verdad? (_a Lance_) nos disculpas un momento ahorita regresamos.

[_Lance que también se ve confundido, no sabe qué hacer, así que regresa a platicar con sus amigos. Archie jala a las chicas donde no los escuchen_]

**Archie**: (_sonriente_) pensé que estarían más contentas chicas ¡Por fin tienen de cerca a su Lance!

**Todas**: ¡¿Qué?

**Anthony**: si Lance, el chico que les gusta.

**Stear**: ese del que hablan todo el tiempo.

**Todas**: ¡EL NO ES LANCE!

**Archie**: pero si ustedes dijeron que…

**Ale**: (_indignada_) ese no es nuestro Lance, además porque se tienen que meter.

**Lily**: (_enojada_) si ¿por que nos arreglan citas a ciegas?

**Anthony**: nosotros no…

**Perla**: (_no lo deja hablar_) ¿Qué? ¿Ya se quieren deshacer de nosotras o que?

**Isa**: (_decepcionada_) oh Anthony, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti.

**Ale**: (_se encamina a la puerta junto con las demás_) yo pensaba que solo había un Luís, pero me equivoque ¡son cuatro!

**Lily**: si ya dejen de entrometerse en nuestra vida.

[_Todas salen furiosas y los chicos las siguen_]

**Archie**: (_sarcástico_) mira quien habla, si ustedes son las que andan de casamenteras con el pobre de Luis.

**Perla**: (_irónica_) ay si pobre Luis, le pusimos una pistola en la cabeza.

**Anthony**: pues no pero están manipulando las cosas de manera que no le queda de otra…

**Isa**: ¡¿Qué? Ahora hasta manipuladoras salimos.

**Stear**: es que la verdad si…

**Ale**: ya no aguanto más, vamonos chicas. ¿Perla podemos quedarnos contigo?

**Perla**: Claro que sí. Vamos.

**Archie**: ¡hey! ¡Esperen!

**Lily**: para que para que nos sigan diciendo que somos de lo peor y sepan de una vez que no iremos con ustedes a Lakewood.

[_Las chicas van furiosas hacia el departamento de Perla, y en ese momento llegan Colin y Matt y se cruzan en la entrada_]

**Matt: **¿Porqué esas caras?

**Ale**: (_enojada_) No queremos hablar de eso ahora.

[_las chicas siguen caminando sin detenerse, y Colin toma del brazo a Isa_]

**Colin**: (_preocupado_) ¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?

**Isa:** (_enojada_) No, porque ustedes también son hombres… y ya vimos que todos ¡todos! son igualitos.

**Colin:** (_a la defensiva_) Eso no es cierto, no todos somos iguales.

[_Las chicas siguen caminando, pero Lily se regresa y las demás se detienen_]

**Lily:** Tienes razón… (_señala a la puerta del departamento de los chicos_) ¡Los hay peores!

**Matt**: (_toma a Perla de un brazo_) Y tú, ¿tampoco quieres decirme que pasa?

**Perla:** (_enojada_) Ay, te lo juro que no. (_suaviza su tono_) Te lo juro que no, sorry, fue algo muy desagradable y no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

**Ale:** (_molesta_) Perla… te estamos esperando.

**Matt:** Perlita, no te puedes desquitar conmigo por lo que haya pasado con los chicos.

**Perla:** (_con voz triste_) sorry… solidaridad femenina, entiéndeme. Nos vemos después. (_se adelanta para alcanzar a las chicas y luego se regresa para darle a Matthew un beso en la mejilla_) Te hablo más tarde, ¿si?

**Matt:** (_suspira como aliviado_) Por favor… tengo que entrar con los chicos, pero estaré esperando tu llamado.

[_Productor y director se quedan parados en la banqueta, hasta que las chicas entran al departamento de Perla, y cuando cierran la puerta, Colin y Matt entran al departamento de los chicos_]

**Colin**: ¿y ahora que paso?

**Matt**: ¿Qué hicieron?

**Anthony**: pues se enojaron cuando Archie les presento al tipo ese (_dice señalando a Lance_) y dicen que no irán con nosotros al viaje.

**Matt:** (_voltea a ver a Lance con cara de intrigado, Lance se da cuenta que lo están viendo y sonríe, Matt frunce el ceño y voltea a ver a Anthony nuevamente_) ¿Ese es el Lance que dijeron que les gusta a todas?

**Anthony:** Ese es… (_apesadumbrado_) pero no es el tipo que les gusta… (_se enoja de repente_) ¡te dije que no me metieras en esto Archie!

**Stear**: (_con melancolía_) Yo desde un inicio estaba en contra.

**Matt:** ¿Entonces no es ese?

**Anthony:** No, pues claro que no les gusta ese tipo, y para acabarla esta con toda su banda acabando con la comida y molestando a los demás invitados.

**Matt:** Bueno, no se preocupen, vamos a ayudarlos. Ustedes traten de sacar a esa gente de aquí, y nosotros haremos la parte difícil… hablar con las chicas.

**Archie:** (_riendo_) cierto, ese si es un trabajo de titanes.

**Anthony:** (_molesto_) cállate Archie, que por tu culpa es todo este lío.

**Colin**: Si, ven Matt, vamos a hablar con ellas, porque ya esta todo preparado para ir a Lakewood.

**Matt**: si vamos. Ustedes regresen a la fiesta.

**Anthony**: (_desanimado_) está bien.

[_salen Matt y Colin del departamento, y los chicos se quedan hablando_]

**Stear**: (a _Archie_) odio decirlo hermanito, pero te lo dije.

**Archie**: (_enojado_) ¿Quién las entiende? ¿no que morían por ese tipo?

**Anthony**: pues como ya viste, te equivocaste, ese no es el "Lance" del que hablaban.

**Archie:** Pues yo pensé que era él.

**Anthony:** ¿Por qué tenías que involucrarme? Te dije que me mantuvieras al margen de esto, pero tenías que abrir tu bocota diciendo que yo estaba en todo el asunto.

**Stear:** ¿Y yo qué? Si yo nunca he estado a favor de todo esto.

**Archie:** Ya pues, si quieren mátenme…

**Anthony:** No, eso será después de correr a esos tipos, porque creo que va a estar difícil y aún te necesitamos vivo.

**Archie:** Con gusto le cambiaría su labor a Matt y Colin.

**Stear:** No tendríamos tanto éxito como el que pueden tener ellos, porque como nunca se han involucrado con una de las chicas, no los odian como a nosotros (_se oye la risa del camarógrafo y los chicos lo voltean a ver_)

**Camarógrafo**: (_se oye su voz_) lo siento, me acordé de algo gracioso.

[_En ese momento, se abre la puerta y vuelven a entrar Colin y Matthew_]

**Anthony**: (_se mira escéptico_) ¿Las convencieron tan rápido? ¿o ya se pelearon con ustedes también?

**Archie**: (_en voz baja_) sospecho que fue lo segundo.

**Colin:** Ni lo uno ni lo otro… no están.

**Stear**: ¿Cómo saben que no están? Tal vez no les quisieron abrir… y es lo más seguro.

**Colin**: No están… apenas íbamos a tocarles la puerta, cuando las vimos salir en el auto de Perla.

**Matthew:** (_con aire preocupado_) lo que me inquieta, es la velocidad a la que salió el carro del estacionamiento. Espero que no les suceda nada.

**Colin**: por lo menos aceptaron llevar el camarógrafo.

**Anthony**: (_molesto_) que lleven el camarógrafo no es lo importante en este momento, espero que no estén tan enojadas como para ir a cometer alguna imprudencia.

**Matthew**: yo también espero eso.

[_cambia la escena, y se ve el interior del carro de Perla, llevan la música a todo volumen, están escuchando heavy metal. Perla conduce, con Ale a un lado de ella, Isa, Lily y Hank van en el asiento de atrás_]

**Ale:** (_gritando para que su voz sobresalga de la música_) ¿porqué no conduces más rápido?

**Perla**: Que raro, (_contesta gritando también_) siempre me dices que voy demasiado rápido, y siempre voy más lento que esto.

**Ale**: sí, pero ahora estoy tan molesta, que quisiera yo misma conducir más rápido de lo que tú vas, para desahogar mi coraje.

**Perla:** pues igual en cuanto saque el mío te presto el carro, eh?

**Isa:** ¿y adonde vamos a ir?

**Lily**: a un bar solo para mujeres, donde no dejen entrar a este… (_voltea a ver a Hank) _a este hombre.

**Ale:** si, vamos, no tengo nada de ganas de ver hombres por el resto de mi vida.

**Isa:** de hecho, no se porque tenemos que ir cargando con Hank, lo hubiéramos dejado botado.

**Perla:** no chicas, estaremos muy enojadas hoy con nuestros… ex amigos… pero tenemos que cumplir nuestro contrato con HBO, no debemos quedar mal nosotras, ¿ven?

**Lily:** Pues que mal que seas novia de Matthew, porque no estás siendo lo suficiente solidaria con nosotras.

**Perla**: Si lo soy Lily. Matt no tiene la culpa de lo que esos bobos nos hicieron, pero si soy solidaria, por eso venimos aquí, y le confiscamos su celular y su radio a Hank antes de dejarlo subir al auto, para que ni siquiera a Matt le pueda avisar donde estamos y que hacemos.

**Ale:** deberías ser solidaria conmigo y dejarme manejar para desahogarme.

[_se ve de repente que la imagen se mueve violentamente hacia los lados, se siente un cambio repentino en la velocidad del vehiculo, y todos se mueven en sus asientos hacia los lados y adelante_]

**Lily:** ¡Ouch! ¿qué fue eso?

**Isa:** Si vas a frenar avisa primis.

**Perla**: ¡Sorry! (_frena completamente y apaga la radio_) se me atravesó un gato.

**Ale:** ah, creí que ya me lo ibas a prestar.

**Perla**: No, estaba un gato atravesado en medio de la calle (_voltea a ver al asiento de atrás_) ¿están todos bien?

**Lily:** yo creo que sí.

**Isa**: yo creo que se me salieron las ideas.

**Ale:** yo creo que ya mejor no manejemos tan recio y solo vayamos al bar.

**Perla**: yo creo que estoy de acuerdo (_trata de acelerar, pero solo se oye un ruido ahogado y el carro se apaga_) oh, oh.

**Lily:** ese oh oh no me gusta nada de nada.

**Isa:** (_torciendo la boca_) ni a mi.

**Ale:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Perla:** este… no tengo idea.

**Hank:** (_se oye la voz_) creo que acabas de desvielar el carro.

**Ale:** ¡claro que no! ¿verdad?

**Perla:** Pues… (_trata de prender el carro, pero no se escucha nada_) ay, no sé, ¿como se desviela un carro?

**Ale:** por muchas cosas: (_enumerando con los dedos_) porque se te quede sin aceite, sin agua, por usar el motor sin darle mantenimiento… o por ir a exceso de velocidad y reducirla de repente… creo que si lo desvielaste.

**Lily:** (_con enfado_) ¡ash! Solo esto nos faltaba.

**Isa:** pues entonces paremos un taxi para ir al antro.

**Lily:** ¿ya viste por donde estamos? No creo que ningún taxi pase pronto por acá.

**Perla**: no les va a gustar nada lo que creo que debemos hacer.

**Ale:** (_enojada_) que no sea lo que estoy pensando

**Perla:** pues es lo que tenemos que hacer, porque tampoco nos vamos a quedar acá tiradas solo por estar de dignas.

**Isa:** ¿Qué están diciendo que no les entiendo?

**Lily:** (_molesta_) Ay Isa, ¿pues que va a ser? Hablarle a las únicas personas que conocemos en esta ciudad para pedirles ayuda.

**Ale**:(_enojada_) pues ahora resulta que es la única opción. ¿No le puedes hablar a tu hermano Lily o algún primo?

**Lily**: Ummm ¿no mi hermano se mudo a New York te acuerdas? Y no tengo primos que vivan dentro de Boston, creo que aunque no nos guste no tenemos otra opción.

**Perla:** (_molesta_) pues discúlpenme por no traer teléfonos de sitios de taxis o de mecánicos en mi guantera.

**Ale:** ¡pero si eso es básico en un conductor!

[_se hace un silencio incómodo_]

**Lily:** (_se asoma por la ventana del carro_) pues no se mira (_dice con voz triste_).

**Ale:** ¿qué es lo que no se mira?

**Lily:** nuestro nuevo ayudante (_Ale se ve intrigada_) tu pet Project, ya ves que últimamente aparece hasta en la sopa, debería pasar por aquí ahora mismo, y no se mira.

**Isa:** (_emocionada_) ay, sí, debería pasar (_se asoma por la ventana_) Porque no le llaman a él chicas.

**Lily**: Pues yo no tengo su número ¿tu Ale?

**Ale**: ¡ash! No yo menos, igual se me quedo el cell... Me purga que después de lo que nos hicieron, y que queremos alejarnos de ellos, les tengamos que hablar para pedirles ayuda.

**Perla**: em… tampoco estaba pensando en hablarles a ellos, solo a Matt… o si quieres le hablamos a Darren.

**Ale**: ¡no! háblale a tu novio nomás.

**Perla:** entonces estamos de acuerdo (_abre su bolso, saca su teléfono y presiona unas teclas_)… Please no digas que soy yo… porque supongo que estás con… con los chicos… ajap… tenemos una emergencia…si, necesitamos tu ayuda, pero con mucha discreción… es que algo le pasó a mi carro, y necesitamos transporte de mega-urgencia, porque no tenemos forma de regresarnos… si, ahora te digo por donde estamos…

[_se va la imagen, cuando reanuda Matt y Colin están con las chicas en el departamento de Perla]_

**Colin:** (_exaltado_) ¡es inaudito que este camarógrafo no haya tenido el cuidado de llevar la batería de repuesto y se haya perdido parte de la acción en la calle.

**Matthew:** (_mira molesto a Colin_) es inaudito que valores más las escenas perdidas que el riesgo en que las chicas estuvieron.

**Colin:** si lo valoro, pero ahora ya están bien y a salvo, así que ya puedo quejarme sin remordimiento por el trabajo que está siendo mal hecho.

**Isa:** Pues tampoco lo estamos haciendo mal nosotras, así que no deberías estar reclamando aquí, si quieres regañar a tu personal hazlo en privado.

**Colin:** (_cambiando el tono_) ay linda, no es contra ti, lo sabes.

**Isa:** (_respira violentamente_) pff.

**Colin:** pero ya que estamos aquí, queremos decirles que no importa que problemas tengan con los chicos, tienen que ir mañana a Lakewood con ellos, les guste o no.

**Ale:** (_enojada_) ¡ya déjenos en paz! ¡Ni piensen que iremos a ese viaje!

**Colin**: Les recuerdo que tiene un contrato firmado.

**Matt**: además no pueden dejar sola a Ayu, con todo.

**Ale**: ¡la boda!

**Lily:** nuestro des… ¡la boda!

**Perla:** (_acercándose a Matthew_) necesitamos un momento para pensar, pueden esperarnos afuerita?

**Matthew:** claro, estaremos afuera y nos avisan cuando podamos pasar.

[_Salen y Perla cierra la puerta, todas las chicas se ven pensativas_]

**Perla:** (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Pues como ven, chicas?

**Ale:** (_se mira pensativa_) no recordaba la boda…

**Lily:** (_toma su mentón con su mano_) tenemos que ponerlo en una balanza…

**Isa**: (_de brazos cruzados_) o seguimos enojadas y no vamos…

**Perla**: aunque al final, los vamos a terminar perdonando…

**Ale**: (_se le ilumina la cara_) o seguimos enojadas con ellos y vamos…

**Lily:** (_también se le ilumina la cara_) pero nos aseguramos de que Luis se casa porque se casa…

**Perla**: (_se le ve una sonrisa de maldad_) toca tragarnos nuestro orgullo un rato…

**Isa:** (_sonríe también_) hacerles creer que nos lo tragamos…

**Ale:** pues ya está, la boda lo vale.

**Lily:** si… de verdad lo vale.

**Perla**: pues ya está entonces. (_abre la puerta_) pasen… (_entran Colin y Matthew y Perla cierra la puerta otra vez_)

**Colin**: ¿ya lo pensaron bien?

**Ale:** si Colin, ya pensamos bien, tienen razón.

**Lily:** (_con una sonrisa inocente_) si, ya pensamos que Ayu no tiene la culpa de lo que… esos… nos hicieron, y no le podemos arruinar su boda.

**Isa:** si, no la podemos abandonar a su suerte.

**Ale:** después de todo, somos las organizadoras.

**Perla:** y también somos las madrinas.

**Colin:** entonces están diciendo que están de acuerdo en ir, y que en la mañana no cambiarán de opinión, ¿verdad?

**Ale**: (_suspirando_) si, eso decimos, pero solamente lo hacemos por Ayu.

**Lily:** ay si, pobre Ayu, ella no tiene la culpa.

**Colin**: siendo así, no hay nada más que hablar. Todas irán al viaje. Vamos entonces a avisarle a los chicos que todo sigue tal lo planeado.

**Matthew:** (_voltea a ver a Perla_) este… ve tú, yo me quedo un rato acá.

[_Mas tarde se ve que Anthony se encuentra en su cuarto mirando tristemente hacia la cámara_]

**Anthony**: (_cansado y triste_) Hoy fue un día muy pesado, son las (mira el reloj) cuatro de la mañana. Mejor dicho ya es un día nuevo y hace solo unos minutos que pudimos echar al último invitado, pero en verdad estoy cansado, pasaron tantas cosas, y al final todo termino de la peor manera. Ya Colin nos contó lo que les pasó a las chicas, que por salir enojadas hasta desvielaron su carro. Lo bueno que, aún así, furiosas con nosotros por lo que hizo Archie, aceptaron ir al viaje. Aunque estoy seguro que fue más por la maldad que le quieren hacer a Luis… aunque ahora parece que Luis está de acuerdo en casarse, así que la maldad no es tan grave. Por un lado me da gusto, por otro, ya se que es un arma de doble filo y nos costará mucho trabajo contentarlas. Tenía tantas ganas de ir allá a disfrutar unos momentos de paz y ahora dudo mucho que así sea. En fin ya veremos que pasa, ojalá que las chicas no duren todas las vacaciones enojadas.

Buenas Noches.

[_Anthony se recuesta en la cama y apaga la luz de la única lámpara que esta encendida_]

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 13**

* * *

_Música recomendada para el episodio: Intoncable de Aleks Syntek **Autor del episodio: Isarose, Perla y yo ;) **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 14**

**El viaje a Lakewood**

[_Anthony duerme profundamente en su cama. Aún no ha sonado el despertador, cuando ya se oyen toquidos en su puerta. El chico se levanta adormilado y se dirige a abrir_]

**Archie**: (_alegre_) Buenos días cos. ¿te desperté?

**Anthony**: (_con voz dormida_) ¿Qué quieres?

**Archie**: Recuerda que hoy nos vamos a Lakewood, y entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto llegaremos. Ya están las camionetas acá, y es mejor que empecemos a subir las cosas.

**Anthony**: (con sarcasmo) Gracias… por algo puse mi despertador a las diez de la mañana…. Para que me despertaran a las 7.

**Archie**: (finge demencia) De nada y por cierto… no te tardes (_sale de la habitación de Anthony_).

**Anthony**: (_sentándose frente a la cámara con cara de pocos amigos_): Definitivamente en esta casa no dejan a uno dormir, ayer o mejor dicho hoy apenas dormí tres horas, pero pues hay tanto ruido allá afuera que ni aunque intente volver a dormir lo voy a conseguir. Creo que me daré una ducha para despertarme porque de lo contrario no podré mantener los ojos abiertos. Y pues antes solo les digo que llegó el día esperado. (_Se queda pensativo un segundo_) Me siento incómodo por como se dieron las cosas con las chicas. Ya sabía yo que no debíamos entrometernos en sus asuntos, aunque admito también que me causa cierto alivio que ese Lance, no sea el mismo Lance que les gusta a todas ellas. (_Bosteza_) Hoy vamos de viaje todos juntos a Lakewood, pero temo que el contacto sea contraproducente. Y tengamos mas pleitos que la unión que se supone deberíamos tener por ser amigos. Bueno, pues creo que me alistaré de una vez, y prepararé todo para irme.

[_Se levanta y entra al baño, minutos después sale de la habitación. Se ve mucho movimiento en el departamento, todos los chicos están despiertos y sacan maletas de sus habitaciones. Stear está en la sala hablando con Collin_]

**Stear**: es que, no va a ser suficiente Colin.

**Colin**: claro que sí, (_contando con los dedos_) Ale, Lily, Isa, Perla, Anthony, Archie, Stear, Luis, Ayu, Matthew, George, Hank, yo… somos trece personas, y cada camioneta es para nueve pasajeros.

**Stear**: pero no estás considerando el volumen que ocupa el equipaje de las chicas.

**Colin**: Por favor, yo creo que exageras. Si nomás vamos por una semana.

**Stear**: ¿Es que nunca has viajado con mujeres? ¿Nunca has viajado en carretera? Créeme, esas dos camionetas, simplemente, no son suficientes.

**Colin**: Pues tienen que serlo, porque ahorita no estamos en horario de conseguir más, y pues, les pondremos límite de equipaje.

**Stear**: Colin… (_abre la boca pero siempre no dice nada_)

**Colin**: Dime

**Stear**: No, nada, ya lo sabrás por ti mismo.

**Colin**: Bueno, llevaré una camioneta con las chicas, para ir avanzando con sus cosas, y en cuanto todo esté listo nos vamos.

[_Sale Colin del departamento_]

**Anthony**: ¿Hay café?

**Stear**: Hice un poco, pero Luis ya se tomó como tres tazas.

**Anthony**: (_Toma la cafetera que se casi vacía se sirve en una taza y ni siquiera la llena, hace una mueca de disgusto_) ¿Tienen que estar bromeando? Solo dormí tres horas, necesito un café.

**Archie**: Ya terminé de empacar, y le estaba ayudando a Luis con su equipaje.

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo? ¿Dime cómo?

**Archie**: ¿Cómo qué?

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan activo, si todavía te quedaste en la sala cuando yo me fui a dormir?

**Stear**: Si, ahora que pienso, fuiste el último en irte a dormir

**Archie**: Pues es que me tomé una de estas (_saca una lata de Red Bull del refrigerador_)

[_Luis entra a la cocina_]

**Luis**: Man, eso es veneno puro… yo vengo por otro café.

**Anthony**: Pues ya no hay… sabe quien se tomó ya tres tazas.

**Luis**: Uyy aquí diario a uno lo limitan.

**Archie**: Pues yo no necesite café una latita de estas y ya… funcionan como por arte de magia.

**Stear**: (_leyendo la lata_) mejor dicho por medio de la taurina y la cafeína que tiene este producto.

**Anthony**: ¿Tiene cafeína?

**Stear**: Si, según lo que dice aquí

**Anthony**: pásate una.

**Archie**: Pues es la última que queda.

**Luis**. No tomes eso te va a acelerar.

**Anthony**: y me va a despertar… que créeme que después de dormir tres horas es lo que necesito.

**Luis**. No te voy a dejar tomar eso (_le arrebata la lata_) me lo vas a agradecer…

**Anthony**: dame eso.

[_Luis sale corriendo de la cocina y Anthony lo sigue, cambia la toma al departamento de Perla, donde las chicas están preparándose para el viaje_]

**Lily**: No, pues es que realmente, no podemos viajar sin nada, si tenemos que ir al otro departamento por nuestras cosas.

**Ale**: Pues sí, porque aunque no tengo ganas de verlos, de todas formas viajaremos juntos, así que, al mal paso, darle prisa.

**Perla**: ¿y por qué no esperan a que subamos nuestras cosas a la camioneta? Y luego vamos por las de ustedes. Así pasamos el mal momento todas juntas.

**Ale**: Pues, yo no he empacado nada, y de seguro se quejarán porque nos tardaremos… así que, lo que se ha de cocer, que se vaya remojando. ¿Vamos Lily?

**Lily**: Pues sí, tenemos que ir.

[_Salen Ale y Lily del departamento y se quedan Isa y Perla, que están acarreando cosas de sus cuartos a la sala_]

**Isa**: (_viendo las cosas que carga Perla_) Ay primis… tienes suerte de no ir en avión. No creo que te dejaran subir tanta cosa.

**Perla**: ¿neta, tú crees? Porque realmente es lo mínimo indispensable que ocuparé para el viaje.

[_tocan la puerta en ese momento, Isa va y abre_]

**Colin**: Buen día preciosa, ¿listas?

**Isa**: (_torciendo la cara_) Ajap. ¿qué haces acá tan temprano?

**Colin**: Pues, traigo la camioneta para que suban sus cosas.

**Perla**: ¿Matthew no vino contigo?

**Colin**: no, se quedó con los chicos para desinstalar y subir a la camioneta el equipo que se ocupará llevar a Lakewood.

**Isa**: podrías haber hecho eso tú, y que él viniera, ¿verdad primis?

**Colin**: (_haciendo un puchero_) Isa, si vuelves a decir eso, empezaré a creer que no te agrada verme.

**Isa**: (_riendo_) ¡pero que observador me saliste! Ahora séle útil a la patria, y como estás acá, ayúdanos a acarrear nuestras cosas a la camioneta, que no se saben subir solas.

[_Colin se acerca al montón de cosas que tienen apiladas Isa y Perla, y abre enormemente los ojos_]

**Colin**: ¿pero qué es todo esto?

**Perla**: las cosas que llevamos, ¿qué más puede ser?

**Colin**: no pueden llevar tanto, solo llevamos dos camionetas, y esto ocupa más del espacio destinado para artículos de viaje.

**Perla**: Vamos Colin, no me puedes decir que nunca has viajado con mujeres.

**Colin**: si lo he hecho, pero, con todo respeto, ninguna es tan exagerada para llevar cosas. Para empezar, no entiendo porqué llevas eso (_señala un bulto_)

**Perla**: Es que tengo que ensayar para la orquesta. El último viernes de este mes tenemos un concierto y tengo que estudiar mucho para eso.

**Colin**: Bueno pero sé que tú tocas el violín en la orquesta, igual ese no ocupa tanto espacio. Mi pregunta es: ¿porqué tienes que llevar tres instrumentos diferentes?

**Perla**: Ah, lo que pasa es que estamos redefiniendo posiciones en la orquesta, me ofrecen que sea concertino, o bien que toque viola o violoncello, porque casi no hay de esos en la orquesta. Así que tengo de tarea de vacaciones que probar las piezas con los tres instrumentos, y definir para cuando regresemos cual será mi posición.

**Isa**: ¡Ay prima! Eso no me lo habías contado.

**Perla**: si, y la verdad no sé que hacer, porque el asiento de concertino, pues, es muy importante. Es al violinista que todo mundo le pone atención, porque su lugar es el primero de los violines primeros, es quien marca la afinación, a quien el director le da la mano al entrar y al salir, entre otras cosas. Pero tocar viola o cello ayudaría a enriquecer más la orquesta, y me daría mayor oportunidad para conseguir un asiento en la orquesta principal.

**Colin**: Bueno, bueno, ya entendí que tienes que llevar eso. Pero insisto en que no hay espacio.

**Perla:** pues ve viendo como haces espacio, ¿eh? Porque mis cosas tienen que ir completas, y bien acomodadas para que no se dañen, además, no les debe dar el sol directamente, no exponerse a cambios bruscos de temperatura en el camino, y deben estar a la mano para bajarse en cualquier parada a la que lleguemos, para que no se queden encerradas en el calor del vehículo.

**Isa**: Primis, pídele de una vez que te firme una responsiva por lo que pueda suceder en el camino con tus instrumentos.

**Colin**: (_molesto_) tampoco me traten de tonto, todo eso ya lo sabía.

**Perla**: (c_on desconfianza_) se va a saber.

[_Empiezan a acarrear cosas a la camioneta. Cambia la imagen se ve que Ale y Lily llegan al departamento de los chicos, se ve que los chicos de el equipo de producción entran y salen acarreando equipo y otras cosas del departamento a la camioneta que está estacionada afuera_]

**Ale**: Que suerte, la puerta está abierta

**Lily**: Ay, sí, porque francamente yo no tenía ganas de tocar pidiendo permiso para entrar.

**Ale**: Pues corramos a armar nuestras maletas antes de que nos los topemos.

**Stear**: (_entrando en la sala_) ¡Chicas! (_se ve a las chicas de espalda que se sorprenden, y se detienen_) Que bueno que regresaron.

**Lily**: (_enojada_) ¡pues teníamos que hacerlo! Porque todas nuestras cosas están aquí. Pero solamente es eso, necesidad, ¿ok?

**Ale**: Si, ni crean que los vamos a perdonar tan fácil.

**Stear**: (_apenado_) las entiendo chicas, no sé si sirva de algo, no estuvimos de acuerdo con Archie, y de verdad, tratamos de detenerlo.

**Lily**: (_sarcástica_) uy, pues ya me di cuenta como se esforzaron, ¿eh?

**Stear**: Por favor Lily, ya sabes cómo se pone.

**Ale**: pues de mínimo, un buen amigo nos habría advertido lo que estaba pasando.

**Stear**: pues…

**Lily**: ay, así déjalo, y déjanos ir a empacar, antes que nos gane el arrepentimiento.

**Stear**: está bien, si quieren me avisan para ayudarlas a subir sus cosas.

**Ale**: ¡pues no necesi… (_se calma de repente_) bueno, te avisaremos.

[_Se dirige cada una a su habitación, cambia la escena y se ve a Anthony armando su maleta_]

**Luis**: Oye me lastimaste el hombro

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) ¿Quién tiene la culpa? Te dije que me regresaras la lata

**Luis**: Pero es que es malo para la salud.

**Anthony**: Si, pero casi tiraste todo el líquido apenas y pude probarla y todavía tengo mucho sueño, así que gracias por acabarte el café y gracias por tirar mi lata por el desagüe.

**Luis**: Algún día me lo vas a agradecer.

**Anthony**: Pues te sugiero que hasta entonces te vayas de aquí, no vaya a ser que la maleta se me escape de las manos y se estrelle contra tu cara.

**Luis**: Uy, man pero si eres el único que me trata bien…

[_Archie entra a la habitación_]

**Archie**: Luis Ayu está abajo, y trae muchas maletas así que ayúdala.

**Luis**: Me lleva… (_da media vuelta y sale de la habitación_)

**Archie**: ¿Sigues enojado?

**Anthony**: No estoy enojado, tengo sueño…

**Archie**: No seas cascarrabias ya dormirás en el camino.

[_Cambia la toma donde Ale y Lily ya han terminado de hacer sus maletas y están llevando sus cosas a la sala, y de ahí Stear y Hank les ayudan a subirlas al vehículo. Hay un caos de gente, acarreando maletas y equipo_]

**Matthew**: Ale, Lily, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un segundo?

**Lily**: Claro Matthew.

**Ale**: Dinos que pasa.

**Matthew**: Pues, yo creo que tendrán que llevar menos cosas, porque ya no caben en la camioneta.

**Lily**: (_molestándose_) Ah, ¿pero porqué nosotras?

**Ale**: exacto, no es justo que por ser las últimas en estar listas nos estén limitando el equipaje.

**Matthew**: No es por eso, es que realmente están llevando demasiado. El área de equipaje está saturada y todavía falta meter el resto de nuestro equipo.

**Ale**: Pues no lleven cámaras y listo. ¿cuál es el problema?

**Matthew**: que es un reallity y las cámaras tienen que ir.

**Lily**: pues yo no pienso dejar nada, todo lo que llevo lo ocupo.

**Ale**: además, hay otra camioneta, ¿que no?

**Matthew**: pues sí, pero me acaba de comunicar Colin que ya se llenó el área de equipaje de aquella camioneta.

[_Stear, Archie se acercan y Anthony lleva su maleta lista_]

**Anthony**: ¿y porqué no le piden a la televisora una tercer camioneta para llevar el equipaje que no cabe?

**Matthew**: porque ya quedamos muy cortos de tiempo. Ahorita no alcanzamos a tramitar una orden para un vehículo y que lo autoricen antes de mañana.

**Stear**: el tiempo me está dando la razón más pronto de lo esperado. Dije que dos vehículos no eran suficientes.

**Lily**: ¡pero porqué nos tienen que pedir a nosotras que saquemos nuestras cosas!

**Ale**: si, por qué no le dicen a uno de ellos.

**Matthew**: porque Stear y Anthony llevan solamente lo elemental.

**Lily**: (_levantando una ceja_) eso quiere decir que Archie no, ¿verdad?

**Ale**: Listo, dejemos cosas de Archie.

**Archie**: No, discúlpenme niñas, pero yo defiendo su derecho a llevar cuantos artículos necesiten, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo conmigo.

**Anthony**: No, pues entonces solamente nos queda una cosa posible.

**Matthew**: ¿cuál sería?

**Anthony**: Pues, considero que tendríamos que dejar la comodidad de lado. Llenar un vehículo con cuantos objetos sea posible, y el resto de ese vehículo y el otro dedicarlo a los pasajeros.

**Matthew**: ¿seguro? Mira que viajaremos apretados.

**Anthony**: pues si nadie puede dejar sus cosas, es lo único que podemos hacer.

**Lily**: ¡Pues yo me rehuso a ir incomoda! Prefiero mil veces no ir. Luego Ale también se va ir quejando de no poderse dormir a sus anchas.

**Ale**: ¿yo? Tú eres la que siempre quiere mas espacio.

**Lily**: Ay, ahorita yo todo lo que quiero de la vida es un café. Pero creo que me lo tendré que preparar. ¿Alguien más gusta?

**Ale**: ay, yo también. Te acompaño Lily, y hacemos para todos. Mientras tanto vayan pensando cómo le hacemos pero incomodas no nos vamos, si así es la cosa avisan y nos vamos en avión.

[_Van las chicas a la cocina, y mientras preparan el café llega Colin con Isa y Perla_]

**Colin**: ya estamos acá, ¿ya está todo listo?

**Matthew**: ya casi, pero tendremos que ver cuanto espacio queda en los asientos para saber cómo acomodarnos, lo que sí es seguro es que tendremos que ver cómo le hacemos, porque las chicas se rehusan rotundamente a viajar incomodas.

**Colin**: ¿Pues conoces a un mago? de lo contrario no veo como...

**Matthew**: (_rascándose la cabeza_) pues mira… la verdad es que voy a tratar de conseguir uno, porque piénsalo bien, son vacaciones, y las vacaciones son para pasarla bien, y todos los del elenco ya llevan suficientes problemas entre ellos como para no apoyarlos con algo, que, la verdad, puede ser más sencillo de lo que se los estamos planteando.

**Colin**: (_molesto_) pues si puedes, haz lo que quieras… pero creo que andar de novio con una del elenco te está quitando objetividad.

**Matthew**: (_nervioso_) yo no…

**Colin**: No, tampoco me quieras hacer tonto, recuerda que yo veo todo lo que pasa, aunque sea de forma diferida, pero me entero.

**Matthew**: (a la defensiva) entonces, de seguro ya estás enterado de lo mal que te ves queriendo conquistar a Isa, cuando ella ni caso te hace.

**Colin**: (_evasivo_) anda, ve por el mago.

[_Media hora después, ya está todo el equipaje y equipo en las camionetas. Y están todos reunidos en la sala_]

**Matthew**: Bueno, pues, una camioneta quedó completamente llena, apenas con espacio para dos personas, por lo tanto todos los demás nos debemos acomodar en la otra.

**Anthony**: pero si cada vehículo es para nueve pasajeros, y somos trece, eso quiere decir que nos tendremos que acomodar diez personas en uno solo… será demasiado incómodo.

**Isa**: bueno, pues yo creo que hay que viajar lo menos incómodo posible, así que podría ser que Colin y uno de los camarógrafos viajen en un vehículo y los demás en el otro.

[_todos voltean a ver a Isa, y las chicas sueltan una pequeña risa_]

**Ale**: (_tratando de hablar en voz baja_) que pena que Luis no quepa también en ese vehículo.

**Luis**: ¡oye! Escuché eso.

**Ale**: ah, pero yo lo decía por tu bien, estas convaleciente y sería mejor que descansaras en un asiento mas grande, y no que tuvieras que ir amontonado con nosotros.

**Luis**: (_escéptico_) está bien, te creeré que es por eso.

**Colin**: Bueno, como sea, vamos subiendo, que ya se nos dieron las nueve de la mañana y a esta hora ya deberíamos tener por lo menos dos horas de viaje.

**Perla**: espera un segundo. Son las nueve de la mañana y no hemos desayunado. Solamente tenemos en el estómago el café que preparamos hace rato. ¿Hasta que hora propones que comamos algo?

**Anthony**: Si, tiene razón, debemos desayunar antes. El camino es muy, en serio, muy largo.

**Matthew**: les propongo algo, vamos saliendo y desayunemos algo en el camino, antes de tomar la carretera.

[_Suben todos a los autos, realmente viajan muy apretados y solamente se escuchan quejas porque no caben_]

**Ale**: Lo siento, yo no puedo, no puedo viajar así de apretada… ¿acaso no les dijimos que pensaran en algo que hacer?

**Lily**: Si tienes razón… se los dijimos muy claro, ¡ya en serio! ¡Luis me esta encajando el codo! se los juro que me quedo, ¡no voy y no voy!

**Luis**: Pues es que necesito espacio, ya dijeron yo estoy convaleciente…

**Perla**: Si, yo mejor me voy en avión…

**Ale**: Ándale, esa es una muy buena idea…

**Lily**: Pues yo tengo una mejor, dado que solo necesitaremos dos camarógrafos… yo voto porque Colin y Matthew junto con los otros camarógrafos viajen en avión y se lleven algunas maletas con ellos

**Stear**: Oye, me agrada esa idea…

**Lily**: Además se podrían llevar todo el material de producción con ellos… o mejor aún rentar otra camioneta para llevar el equipaje… digo no tenemos porque sufrir porque ellos no previeron el equipaje…

**Archie**: Yo apoyo la moción…

**Isa**: Muy bien, Anthony, ve y díselo a Colin…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué yo? Si es su idea…

**Perla**: Eso Tony, es porque a ti no te va a decir que no…

**Achie**: Si, así es…

**Anthony**: Esta bien… voy a decirle…

[_Se baja de la camioneta y se dirige a la que esta cargada de cosas_]

**Colin**: ¿Sucede algo?

**Anthony**: Pues… (_un poco pensativo_) Si, creo que nadie esta a gusto con el arreglo de las camionetas y el equipaje…

**Colin**: Ya les dije que tenían que dejar equipaje…

**Anthony**: Pues eso lamentablemente no podrá ser posible…

**Colin**: ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe nerviosamente_) Pues allí empieza el problema… dicen que Matt, dos de los camarógrafos y tú se vayan en otra camioneta con el equipaje… o en avión…

**Colin**: No tenemos otra camioneta de la compañía…

**Anthony**: Pues ellos creen y yo estoy de acuerdo que la cosa es que nos graben y para eso no necesitamos durante el camino más que la camioneta porque estas tienen las cámaras incluidas y ustedes podrían no se, rentar una camioneta e irse un poco más tarde o bien irse en avión con algunas cosas del equipaje, pero al dejar los asientos vacíos el espacio sería suficiente..

**Hank**: Se que no me vas a preguntar man, pero realmente Anthony tiene razón, creo que podemos rentar otra camioneta e irnos detrás de ellos. Y así les descargamos de equipaje y les dejamos solo las hieleras y algunas maletas por si necesitan algo…

[_Colin hace cara de pocos amigos y se ve que Matt se acerca_]

**Matthew**. Colin, acabó de hablar con la gente de HBO, y dicen que nos van a traer otra camioneta, pero que solo se vaya allí el crew porque los chicos necesitan ser filmados, que solo viaje un camarógrafo en cada camioneta, y que nos llevemos el sistema de radio…

**Colin**: ¿Cuál sistema de radio?

**Matthew**: Pues ya vienen en camino, y supongo que lo traen… y pues lo de la camioneta va a ser porque esa no esta equipada con cámaras, eso tomaría más de un día…

**Colín**: (_enojado_) Pues si no hay más remedio.

[_Se ve que esperan como media hora, y mientras los chicos comienzan a sacar las maletas, y se ve que las chicas deciden quedarse solo con la maleta de Perla y mandan las demás, llega la otra camioneta más tipo Van que solo tiene asientos para tres y la cargan con todo el equipaje comienzan a ver mapas y hablan un rato_]

**Ale**: Bien dado que ya tenemos espacio… ¿Qué les parece chicas si nos vamos en la otra camioneta?

**Lily**: Buena idea… allí se ven

**Archie**: ¿Nos van a dejar solos?

**Perla**: ¿acaso pensaron que ya los habíamos perdonado por lo de ayer?

**Isa**: En serio que mala memoria tienen…

**Ale**. Vente Ayu

[_La chica mira nerviosamente a Luis_]

**Lily**: (_la jala del brazo_) Anda Ayu, no nos hagas esperar, deja aquí a estos a ver que hacen sin nosotras…

[_Se bajan de la camioneta y se dirigen a la otra… donde se ve a George ya sentado al lado de una hielera_]

**Isa**: ¿Quién conduce?

**Perla**. Yo podría….

**Lily: **Noooooo, ya desvielaste ayer un carro, y eso te lo aguantamos nomás porque era el tuyo ¿es que quieres voltearnos en la carretera? Que maneje Ale…

**Ale**: ¿Y yo porque? ¿Por qué no tu?

**Lily**: No soy buena manejando ya lo sabes….

[_Ale toma las llaves arregañadientes y enciende la camioneta, se ve la otra camioneta_]

**Archie**: ¡Rayos! Nos dejaron…

**Stear**: y que esperabas ¿dulces?

**Anthony**: Yo la verdad esperaba que esta fuera ocasión para que nos reconciliáramos.

**Luis**: ¿Pero porque se llevaron a Ayu?

**Archie**: Pues ya ves como andan

[_Stear se pone al volante_]

**Anthony**: Stear, recuerda que hay límites de velocidad

**Stear**: Claro, yo siempre respeto las normas…

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿En serio?

**Stear**: Si, pues, trataré…

[_Se ve la imagen de las camionetas que van avanzando una detrás de la otra, y como el paisaje va cambiando conforme van haciéndolo, en la camioneta de las chicas todas cantando a grito pelado una canción de Alex Sanz_]

**Ale**: ya me canseee de vivir improvisaaaando para tiii…

**Perla**: Ya me canse de seguirteeee yo me quedooo aquíí

**Isa**: Y he malgastaaaado mis fuerzas….

**Lily**: (_buscando en la parte de atrás_) No encuentro los refrescos

**Perla**: Allí estaban, busca bien…

**Isa**: oigan hace rato que no veo a los chicos…

**Ale**: Si, allá vienen…

[_Suena un timbre_]

**Ale**: Es mi cel, Lily puedes checarlo esta allí en mi bolsa

**Lily**: (_Saca el celular_) Es un mensaje de Anthony.

**Ale**: ¿Qué quiere?

**Lily**: Cito: "¿Siguen enojadas?"

**Perla**: (_riendo_) O sea, no fue obvio acaso.

**Isa**: Ay el mío también está sonando… es también de Anthony y dice lo mismo.

**Perla**: Ay creo que nos envió a todas el mismo mensaje, me acaba de llegar.

[_Lily saca el suyo y alza la ceja indignada_]

**Lily**: ¿O sea que yo estoy pintada a mi no me mando nada?

**Ale**: Como si su fabuloso mensaje fuera la gran cosa.

**Lily**: Ahorita va a ver…

[_Lily comienza a teclear en el celular de Ale_]

**Ale**: Oye manda el mensaje de tu celular…

**Lily**: No, porque de que otra manera sabría que mando mensaje…

**Ale**: Esta bien, pero dile que eres tú…

**Lily**: Créeme lo que voy a ponerle también tu se lo dirías.

**Ale**: ¿Ya se lo mandaste?

**Lily**: Si…

**Ale**: ¿Qué le pusiste?

**Lily**: ya verás, a ver si contesta

**Ale**: ya en serio, que le pusiste, sabes que conmigo no va eso de estar mensajeando

**Lily**: espera ¡ya contesto!

**Ale**: ¿Que dice, que dice?

**Lily**: (_leyendo_) ummm

**Isa**: Anda Lily que todas queremos saber que dijo…

**Lily**: Dice que nos paremos en el siguiente stop para platicar.

**Ale**: ¡Esta loco! ¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste?

**Perla**: Si, ¿Qué le pusiste?

[_Perla le arrebata el celular a Lily para leer el mensaje_]

**Perla**: ¡Vaya!

**Ale**: Si no me dicen en este momento detengo la camioneta ya no me importa que no haya stop aquí.

**Perla**: No, no la detengas, no tiene caso, porque así como está el mensaje, va a parecer que nosotras somos las que queremos hablar con él

**Isa**: mmm... pues yo si quiero

**Lily**: ay solo le dije que si quería preguntar algo que porque no lo hace en persona no te tienes que volver una bruja

[_Ale frunce el entrecejo pero no dice nada_]

**George**: Perdón que me meta… ¿para qué quieren detenerse?

**Isa**: Para hablar con los chicos.

**Perla**: ay, no, me niego a hacerlo, que sufran un rato más

**Lily**: ay de todas formas los vamos a ver en el rest stop, ¿Qué le contesto?

**George**: ¿Y porque mejor no utilizan el radio?

**Isa**: ¿Cuál radio?

**George**: El que nos hicieron instalar antes de irnos, se supone que es para que nos comuniquemos una camioneta con la otra.

**Isa**: Uyy mejor. (_se_ _encarama sobre Lily para agarrar el radio_)

**Perla**: Nooooo, deja eso en su lugar

**Lily**: ay que nervios... ¿y que decimos? digo le dicen porque a mí no me mando nada!

**Ale**: (_enojada_) A riesgo de que me vuelvan a llamar bruja… quisiera que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir-

**Perla**: pues dile que no, y a ver si sigue insistiendo, entonces podríamos quedar para el rest stop ¿no creen?

**Lily**: Además dijo en persona, hablar por radio no es en persona, yo apoyo lo que dice Perla, al fin de al cabo nos vamos a detener en el rest stop para desayunar algo.

**Ale**: bueno, entonces ponle eso

**Lily**: ¿que cosa?

**Ale**: Nos vemos en el rest stop

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven los chicos_]

**Archie**: ¿Con quién te mensajeas?

**Anthony**: Con las chicas.

**Stear**: (_sonriendo_) ¿Ya no están enojadas?

**Anthony**: ¿Te parece?, escucha lo que me pusieron: "No, enojada no estoy, creo que furiosa es la palabra indicada, y si quieres preguntarme algo, porque no lo haces en persona en vez de estarnos mandando mensajitos"

**Stear**: Nunca nos van a perdonar… (_con sarcasmo_) ¡Gracias Archie!

**Archie**: No sé porque le ponen tanta mente al asunto si de todas formas nos van a terminar perdonando.

**Stear**: pues sí, pero es el tiempo que duran torturándonos lo que nos afecta o ¿no?

**Luis**: bueno a unos más que a otros digo no... (_voltea a ver a Anthony_)

**Anthony**: oigan, no me miren a mí, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Stear, a ninguno nos gusta la idea de ser ignorados por las chicas...

**Archie**: si pero es a ti a quien le están mandando mensajitos... que no es mala idea, déjame escribirle algo a Lily...

**Anthony**: no te lo aconsejo, creo que solo las harás enojar más

**Archie**: pues creo que me arriesgo no...

[_Archie empieza a teclear en su celular pero voltea la cara con hastío mientras mira a un punto en la ventana_]

**Archie**: Oye Stear… prende el aire acondicionado que me estoy muriendo de calor…

**Stear**: Pero si esta prendido…

**Luis**: No manches Stear… me estoy derritiendo…

**Anthony**: En serio creo que no funciona…

**Stear**: Si, creo que no funciona… deja bajo las ventanillas…

[_Stear aprieta el botón y nada pasa_]

**Archie**: ¿y bien?

**Stear**: Pues como que no funciona tampoco…

**Archie**: A ver deja tratar…

**Luis**: No tampoco el mío funciona…

**Anthony**: (_mira hacía arriba_) Creo que lo único que no es automático es el quemacococos… Archie ayúdame a abrirlo…

[_Se levantan los dos y con trabajo la logran abrir… Luis se para al lado de la rendija_]

**Luis**. Aire… aireeee, por fin aireee

**Archie**: Ay Luis no seas exagerado, Quítate de allí y siéntate… que nos robas el poco aire a todos…

[_Algo empieza a sonar_…]

**Luis**: ¡Ayyy Nanita! ¿Qué fue eso?

**Anthony**: El radio… (_toma el radio de la camioneta aprieta un botón_)

**Colin**: (_se escucha a través de la radio_) Nos detendremos en una hora cuando lleguemos al rest stop para comer… para que no se pasen de largo.

[_Se oye un ruido como un click todos miran sus celulares_]

**Archie**: creo que Lily me contestó... (_mira detenidamente su cel_) umm no, no es a mí.

**Anthony**: Es el mío, es Ale...

**Stear**: ¿y qué dice?

**Anthony**: Dice: Nos vemos en el rest stop

[_Cambia la imagen a la camioneta de las chicas_]

**Perla**: (_con sarcasmo_) Miren ¡allí hay un rest stop!

**Lily**: bueno, se preparan chicas para hablar con Anthony... y los demás

**Isa**: y tú con Archie... (_todas ríen_)

**Lily**: ¿yoooo? ¡ni siquiera lo pienso voltear a ver! Mira que mandarme el mismo mensaje que les mando Anthony a ustedes, en serio no tienen ni imaginación.

**Isa**: (_viendo a Perla_) ¿te sientes bien?

**Perla**: (_se oye nerviosa, y se ve que está sudando_) acabo de caer en cuenta… llegaremos a un rest-stop.

**Ale**: no sabía que de verdad eras tan fresa.

**Lily**: ya lo dijo una vez, es fresa, pero no para nuestra mermelada.

**Perla**: ay, pues tal vez si soy muy fresa, pero… ¡no quiero ir a un paradero de camiones!

**Isa**: ay primis, y ¿que esperabas junto a la carretera? ¿Un Hilton?

**Ale**: El paradero está bien, porque la verdad llegando quiero ir al baño, y en un hotel hay que registrarte antes de poder usarlo, jeje.

**Perla**: ¡ay que espanto! Usar el baño público es precisamente lo que me parece horrible.

**Lily**: ¡eso sí que es nuevo! No sabía que tuvieras paruresis.

**Isa**: ¿Qué mi prima tiene… qué?

**Ale**: Paruresis, fobia a usar baños públicos.

**Perla**: ay, pues como se llame, pero un nombre tan horrible, si va a doc con el pánico que me da entrar a un baño público.

**Lily**: Pues tú no entres y ya, y piensa en otra cosa.

**Isa**: a ver, déjame darte agua para que te tranquilices. (_se asoma a la hielera y saca una botella de agua, que le pasa a Perla_) Pero la verdad está bien que lleguemos ahí, porque ya casi nos acabamos las papitas y los refrescos… bueno también George le ha entrado duro jejeje.

**George**: lo siento chicas, a mí también me mandaron sin desayunar.

**Isa**: (_coqueteando_) no te fijes Georgy, nadie te está reprochando nada.

**Perla**: (como molesta) Quieta nena, te estoy viendo.

**Isa**: Ay, era una bromita.

**Ale**: (_riendo_) a tu Colin no le va a gustar.

**Isa**: ay, ya una no puede decir nada.

**Perla**: ay, por cierto, préstenme el radio.

**Ale**: (_recelosa_) ¿qué quieres hacer?

**Perla**: ay, nada, nomás le quiero decir a Matt que porfis cuando bajen a desayunar, le encargo que baje mis estuches, para que no se calienten en la camioneta, porque se pueden echar a perder.

**Ale**: mmm... Espero que solo sea eso.

**Perla**: ay, te lo prometo que sí, me lo alcanzas Lilita, porfis?

**Lily**: Claro (_le alcanza el radio_), mira lo rápido que te aliviaste en cuanto mencionaste a Matt.

[_Todas las chicas ríen_]

**Perla**: (_emocionada_) ay, es que Matt es divis (_hablando por el radio_) Matt, ¿me escuchas?

**Matthew**: claro, dime.

**Perla**: ay corazón, ¿te encargo cuando lleguemos al rest-stop que bajen mis estuches para que no se acaloren?

**Matthew**: ah…. No vienen acá, tal vez vengan en el carro de los chicos.

**Perla**: mmmm… (_les dice a las chicas_) creo que le tendré que decir a ellos que me hagan ese favor.

**Ale**: ah, no, parece que se están confabulando para que nosotras les hablemos primero, dile a Matt que él se encargue.

**Perla**: (_otra vez al radio_) Babe, ¿te puedes encargar tú de decirles?

**Matthew**: claro, yo me…

**Colin**: dejen de usar el radio para sus conversaciones privadas, solamente es para emergencias.

**Perla**: ash… que tipo tan amargo

[_Cambia la imagen con los chicos_]

**Luis**: (_enojado_) Ya vieron que cariñosa iba Perla con Matthew? Para mí que ahora sí esos dos tienen algo.

**Archie**: jajaja… y yo que estaba esperando que se hiciera un romance entre Anthony y Perla desde que lo besó.

**Anthony**: No, como les dije, ese beso fue puramente accidental. Pero me da gusto por ellos, la verdad hacen linda pareja.

**Luis**: ¡Cómo pueden hablarlo tan fríamente, que no ven que aquí vengo yo! Ahorita mismo les reclamo (_trata de alcanzar el radio_)

**Anthony**: (_sujetándolo_) No seas tonto, acuérdate que con las chicas viene tu novia, la mujer con la que esta misma semana te vas a casar, cortesía de Perla y sus amigas, pero sin que tú hayas opuesto resistencia a esa boda. Así que lo que Perla haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto tuyo.

**Archie**: lo único que me intriga, es que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes.

**Stear**: tal vez, pero sus razones habrán tenido, y me da gusto por ellos.

**Luis**: no, pues que malos amigos me salieron… mejor voy a comer algo (_voltea hacia atrás_) Oigan y la hielera…

**Anthony**: Esta en la parte de atrás…

**Luis**: Aquí no hay nada, salvo unos estuches.

**Stear**: ¿qué estuches?

**Archie**: (_asomándose hacia atrás_) parecen de instrumentos musicales.

**Luis**: (_con miedo_) espero que sea eso, y no sean armas.

**Anthony**: ¿cómo van a ser armas?

**Luis**: ¿Qué no vieron la película de "El Mariachi"?

**Archie**: Si claro ¿y el paranoico no vino?

[_Todos los chicos ríen_]

**Stear**: de seguro son de Perla, tiene que practicar para la orquesta.

**Luis**: ¡pero si son vacaciones!

**Archie**: (_con cara de desilusión_) De seguro las chicas tienen la hielera, deberían llevar ellas sus instrumentos.

**Archie**: (_con cara de desilusión_) De seguro las chicas tienen la hielera, deberían llevar ellas sus instrumentos.

**Luis**: Uyy pues que mala suerte, primero se descompone el aire y ahora no hay comida ni un refresquito, con el calor que hace…

[_Se ve que siguen avanzando y al rato se ve el rest stop y las chicas se detienen y bajan de la camioneta y se adelantan a entrar al restorant. Los chicos llegan como 10 minutos después y se bajan todos sudados y acalorados_…]

**Archie**: Por fin que frescura…

**Luis**: Coooomida. Quiero comida…

**Anthony**: me pregunto si ya habrán llegado las chicas...

**Stear**: (_señalando_) pues por lo visto si, miren allí está la otra camioneta

[_Cuando entran al restaurante ven que las chicas se han sentado en una mesa pequeña y ya están comiendo_]

**Archie**: O sea que ni siquiera se quieren sentar con nosotros…

**Stear**: Ya, y no vayas a hacer escenas, porque nos van a odiar para siempre…

**Anthony**: Vengan hay que sentarnos aquí… Ya iremos a tratar de hacer las paces antes de que se vayan...

**Luis**: habla por ti, yo solo voy por saludar a mi Ayu...

[_Todos comienzan a comer con mal humor y de repente les llegan las risas de la mesa de las chicas y solo voltean a verlas_]

**Archie**: ¿Ya terminaron? Quizás debamos ir ahora con las chicas, ya que se están de buen humor...

**Stear**: Pues puede que tengas razón, al mal paso darle prisa...

**Anthony**: pues este viene siendo un buen paso... en fin, no puedo ni comer bien ya vamos... (_voltea a ver a Luis_) ¿vienes?

**Luis**: (_hablando_ _con_ _la_ _boca_ _llena_) Yiaa a..rita los... alcanzo...

[_Stear, Archie y Anthony se levantan y caminan rumbo a la mesa de las chicas_]

**Archie**: (_acercándose_) Hola chicas…

**Stear**: ¿Como van chicas?

[_Anthony solo se acerca pero las mira detenidamente, las chicas se quedan calladas_]

**Archie**: ¿A poco tampoco nos van a hablar?

**Perla**: (_sonríe fingidamente_) ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

**Archie**: ¿cómo estuvo su viaje?

**Ale**: Muy bien, gracias…

**Archie**: me alegro… ¿y su comida estuvo buena?

**Lily**: Si… muy buena… ¿Por?

**Archie**: acaso es raro que me preocupe por ustedes Lily, si están bien, si van cómodas si comieron bien...

**Lily**: la verdad... después de lo de ayer... si

**Stear**: ¿no exageran un poco chicas? Después de todo Archie pensó que a ustedes les agradaría...

**Ale**: (_interrumpiendo_) Y como ya les dijimos, no tienen derecho a meterse en nuestras vidas

**Lily**: si, eso la verdad estuvo muy desagradable de su parte, a ustedes tampoco les hubiera gustado que nosotras tratáramos de empatarlos con alguien, y menos si se trata de una cosa como la de ese tal ¡Lance!

**Anthony**: Bueno, lo sé chicas, y... creo que ya lo de ayer, pues... no lo podemos remediar, fue un error, no lo debimos apoyar y ustedes tienen la razón, a nosotros no nos hubiera gustado para nada. Aquí el tema es... bueno, creo que lo importante de todo esto es pedirles disculpas. Y creo que hablo por todos aquí... (_los voltea a ver a todos_)

**Stear**: Si, Anthony tiene razón, creo que lo que querremos es pedirles que nos disculpen, fue una imprudencia de nuestra parte, digo, estamos empezando este viaje, y creo que lo mejor será llevar la fiesta en paz.

[_Las chicas se quedan viendo la una a la otra y luego ven a los chicos sin decir nada, aunque se puede ver que están debatiéndose en que contestar_]

**Lily**: pues, la verdad no veo mucha sinceridad en sus palabras...

**Archie**: ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso quieren que nos arrodillemos?

**Perla**: Pues no estaría mal... digo...

**Isa**: (_sonriendo_) ay chicas, yo creo que ya debemos perdonarlos no...

**Ale**: pues yo creo que lo podríamos pensar...

**Anthony**: ¡eso! ¿por qué no lo piensan? y nos vemos en la próxima parada ¿no?

**Lily**: bueno... entonces, nos vemos luego...

**Stear**: pues si así lo quieren... nos vemos luego.

**Archie**: (_se acerca a Ale_) Bueno bonitas (_les guiña un ojo_) que la pasen bien... hasta luego...

[_En ese momento se viene acercando Luis pero los chicos lo detienen_]

**Anthony**: Ya no, ya nos vamos...

**Luis**: pero si ni siquiera hablé con Ayu (_alza la mano como queriendo alcanzar a donde están las chicas_)

**Stear**: (_agarrándolo del brazo_) tu problema man, ya vente nos vamos...

**Archie**: Si vamos... ¡caminen rápido!

[_Todos camina extrañados, Luis se acerca a la mesa donde estuvieron sentados y agarra todo lo que le sobró y se lo lleva en una servilleta para seguir comiendo en el camino, salen todos del restaurante_]

**Anthony**: No Archie, nuestra camioneta es la otra…

**Archie**: Por eso… suban rápido…

**Stear**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: (_abre los ojos desmesuradamente_) ¿Les robaste las llaves?

**Archie**: no sean mojigatos, ni que fuera su camioneta… les deje las llaves de la que traíamos…

**Anthony**: No, no, me niego a hacer eso…

**Archie**: Pues ya lo hice, así que yo que tú me subía rápido antes de que se den cuentan y empiecen a gritar…

**Luis**: Anda Anthony, sube ya que yo no quiero viajar en el calorón… anda súbete (_lo empuja dentro de la camioneta_)

[_Stear se ve indeciso pero finalmente se sube, Archie arranca la camioneta y se van, cambia la imagen a donde están las chicas_]

**Ale**: ¿Finalmente quedamos igual...

**Lily**: Pues sí, ¡pero ni modo que cediéramos así de fácil!

**Isa**: ¿Oigan ya se fueron?

**Perla**: (_voltea la cabeza_) ¡Que rápido!

**Ale**: Pues no quiero presionarlas pero sería bueno seguir su ejemplo sino nos va a agarrar la noche…

**Lily**: bueno pues vámonos…

[_Salen todas del restaurante, después de comprar más snacks y se dirigen a donde estaba la camioneta_]

**Ale**: Mmm.

**Isa**. ¿Qué ocurre?

**Ale:** Yo deje la camioneta aquí no allí…

**Perla**: ¿Estas Segura?

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) No Perla, siempre me confundo en el estacionamiento…

**Lily**: No quiero recordarte, pero en una ocasión si te paso…

**Ale**: Pues sí, pero era un lugar enorme y lleno de carros y aquí solo hay tres carros más…

**Perla**: Pues admítelo Ale, lo dejaste allá, ya deja de alegar y vámonos… que la verdad no quiero pasar la noche en cualquier lugar…

**Lily**: Si, anda ya vámonos.

[_Ale acciona el control y se abren las puertas, las chicas suben a la camioneta y se sientan Ayu las sigue sin decir nada_]

**Isa**: No recuerdo haber abierto el quemacocos…

**Lily**: Si, además huele medio raro…

**Perla**: ¿Y mis discos? ¿Dónde están mis discos?

**Ale**: Esta no es nuestra camioneta….

**Lily**: Pero la abriste ¿no?

**Ale**: (_se queda mirando la llave y luego levanta la cabeza_) Archie… él cambió las llaves… Por eso se acerco tanto a mí, ¡ya se me hacia raro!

**Perla**: ¿Pero porque habría de hacer eso? No tiene sentido…

**Isa**: Si, eso sería algo tonto ¿no?

**Lily**: Pues bueno, algo se han de traer… mejor avanza, porque sino nos vamos a quedar aquí y dudo mucho que se regresen a traernos la otra camioneta…

**Ale**: Pues ya que…

[_Comienza a avanzar_]

**Perla**: (_Enojada_) Empiezo a extrañar mis discos…

**Lily**: Pues ve que traen allí.

**Perla**: Pues no veo ningún disco…

**Isa**: ¿Quién viaja sin traer un solo disco?

**Perla**: (_voltea hacia atrás_) ay, pero aquí vienen mis instrumentos… y tampoco traemos hielera.

**Ale**: pues eso lo explica todo, nos lo cambiaron por la hielera.

**Lily**: jajaja, pues que buen negocio hicieron entonces, ¿no?

**Isa**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Lily**: (_muestra la bolsa que trae consigo_) La hielera estaba vacía, por eso compramos todo esto para volver a llenarla

**Perla**: (_acomodando sus estuches_) mmm… pues no se chicas, pero mis estuches se sienten calientes.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven los chicos_]

**Luis**: Mmm la hielera esta vacía… ¿Qué no había cosas que comer allí?

**Stear**: Por Dios Luis, si acabas de comer…

**Archie**: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

**Anthony**: Estoy en contra de lo que hiciste…

**Archie**: Pue…

**Anthony**: Y ni digas nada… no puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a las chicas… es increíble que les hayas cambiado las llaves… ¿Dónde quedo la caballerosidad?

**Stear**: si la verdad esto ha arruinado lo poco que habíamos avanzado...

**Luis**: Ayy Man, no seas estirado… mira que a gusto vamos aquí con el aire…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a las chicas_]

**Isa**: ¿Cómo que hace algo de calor no?

**Ale**. Pues prendí el aire pero no noto que salga nada…es más al revés como que sale aire caliente, así que mejor lo apago…

**Lily**: Pues baja las ventanillas…

**Ale**: No se bajan…

**Perla**: Creo que acabamos de descubrir porque nos quitaron la camioneta… ¡ay… se me van a dañar los instrumentos!

**Lily**: Ese Archie… lo voy a matar…

**Perla**: ¡pues yo te ayudo a matarlos a todos! por mal amigos, por inconscientes… ¡y por incultos!

**Ale**: En definitiva esto es la guerra…

**Ayu**: Si aprietas un seguro las ventanillas se bajan manualmente…

**Perla**: ¿Perdón que dijiste?

**Ayu**: Las ventanas eléctricas tienen ese mecanismo para cuando no sirva el sistema eléctrico, es para emergencias…

**Lily**: Pensé que solo hablabas japonés…

[_Ayu sólo se encoge de hombros, las chicas aprietan el seguro y las ventanas se bajan y el aire entra_...]

**Isa**: Solo falta la música…

**George**: Yo traigo mi pluma USB, pero no se si les guste lo que traigo…

**Perla**: dámela, eso será mejor que nada… (_la conecta y comienza a sonar música Tex mex_)

**Lily**: Ohhh esa me gusta mucho es de Selena…

**Ale**: A mí también

[_Comienzan a cantar a grito pelado_…]

**Todas**: Carcachaaaa, paso a paasiiitooooo

No nooos vayaaas a dejaaaarrr

[_Cambia la imagen y se él sol ha cambiado de posición y el radio suena_]

**Colin**: (_solo se escucha la voz_) Ya es muy tarde, nos vamos a quedar a dormir en la siguiente parada hay un motel, así que prepárense y no sigan de largo…

**Perla**: (_Con cara de asco_) ¡Que horror! ¿En un motel?

**Ale**: Pues supongo que tendremos que quedarnos allí…

**Lily**: Pues si… y tendrás que controlar tu fobia

**Perla**: (_con resignación_) ay… voy a tratar.

**Isa**: La verdad estoy muy cansada de tanta carretera…

[_Pasa una hora y llegan al rest stop y ven la otra camioneta allí_]

**Ale**: No me importa que no nos hayamos asado dentro de la camioneta… no se los voy a perdonar…

**Perla**: No puedo creerlo que sean tan bajos…

**Lily**: Si… así que como si no existieran… George, nos ayudas a subir los vidrios de nuevo…

[_Con mucho trabajo los suben de nuevo y los vuelven a asegurar… se bajan y ven a Colin que les da las llaves de la habitación_]

**Perla**: ¿Una habitación para las 5? (_todas lo miran acusadoramente_)

**Colin**: (_da un suspiro_) Ay Es la suite…

**Isa**: Oye Colin… (_se enrolla su cabello entre los dedos_)

**Colin**: (_levanta una ceja y la mira sonriente_) Si… ¿qué se te ofrece?

**Isa**: Podrías conseguirnos las llaves de la otra camioneta…

**Colin**: Si, claro… pero ¿para qué?

**Isa**: Es que en la otra traemos nuestras maletas… (_se muerde un labio y lo mira suplicante_) Please...

**Colin**: (_la mira completamente embobado_) Claro en seguida te la traigo…

**Ale**: (_le da un high 5 a Isa_) Muy bien Isa… como dije esto es la guerra..

[_La imagen cambia y se puede ver a los chicos ya están instalados en su habitación casi al lado a la de las chicas_]

**Anthony**: (_se sienta en su cama con resignación_) ¿Se fijaron? Ni siquiera nos voltearon a ver…

**Stear**: ¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Qué corrieran a nuestro encuentro?

**Archie**: Ya no me mires así…

**Anthony**. Pues es tu culpa… nunca nos van a perdonar…

**Luis**: Ahhh ya cállense que no dejan dormir.

**Stear**: No es por nada pero apoyo a Luis en esto, mañana nos espera un día igual de pesado.

**Anthony**: ni que lo digas, nos espera la furia de las chicas, y lo peor es que se que quien va a pagar todo soy yo.

**Archie**: ay ya no te quejes, pareces niña, Luis tiene razón (_toma una almohada y se la tira_) ¡duérmete!

[_Colin regresa con las llaves y las chicas toman la maleta y se van a la suite, aunque Perla hace cara de asco a todo momento_]

**Lily**: En serio no saben la que les espera, casi los compadezco... ¡Cuando Ale se propone algo!

**Ale**: ¡pues no voy a ser yo sola! ¡Digo nos la van a pagar!

**Perla**: (_abriendo el estuche del cello_) Estoy de acuerdo chicas... y también estoy pensando que a la otra tenemos que imponernos. Atrás había un Holiday Inn como para tener que quedarnos en este lugar con colchones de cartón y letrinas en lugar de baños.

**Isa**: ay perlita, tampoco está tan mal como lo dices. Ni siquiera has entrado a ver el baño y ya lo estás criticando.

**Perla**: ¡ni lo entraré a ver!... por lo menos no mientras no me resulte extremadamente urgente.

**Isa**: yo nomás te recuerdo que te puedes enfermar de los riñones por andar de remilgosa.

**Lily**: Ay no exageren, es solo una noche... en fin, igual y yo creo que aunque si está bien que les demos un escarmiento el que me las va a pagar y bien caras ¡es Archie! pues él fue quien se robo las llaves y les puedo apostar que él tuvo mucho que ver con eso de presentarnos ¡a ese horrible Lance! digo ¡como pudieron tan siquiera pensar que nos iba a gustar ese maje! por Dios ¡hello! ¿No se les da la cabeza?

**Ale**: creo que se les friso el cerebro o algo como para pensar algo así, digo acaso no les quedo claro cuando lo de la Katy que no nos gustan los darkos...

**Isa**: excepto los sexy rockeros que usan delineador...

**Perla**: ¡ay si! como Beto...

**Lily**: uy si Betito Cuevas... (_suspira_) ¿Se acuerdan chicas?

[_La imagen vuelve a cambiar y esta vez se a Anthony solo en el pasillo, listo para grabar el diario_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy que yo pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para contentarnos con las chicas, salió todo mal, Archie arruinó la poca esperanza que había de que nos perdonaran por lo de ayer… y lo peor de todo es que solo yo parezco indignado porque les haya robado las llaves… en fin, estoy cansado de todo, creo que trataré de dormir, esperando que mañana sea un mejor día. aunque lo dudo, pero bueno (_se sonríe y se rasca la cabeza_) siempre queda una esperanza dicen ¿no? Sé que ellas no pueden durar así todo el viaje pero igual por alguna razón no dejo de sentirme... (_alguien abre la puerta de otra de las habitaciones y lo alumbra con lo que parece una linterna_)

**Desconocido**: Seriously dude... Shut up! I'm trying to sleep

**Anthony**: ups, sorry, (_mira a la cámara_) lo siento, eso es todo... ¡nite!

[_Regresa al cuarto y se apaga la imagen_]

**Fin episodio 14**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Carcacha de Selena ***Autor del episodio: Perla, Lily y yo ;)***_


	15. Chapter 15

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Episodio 15**

**Domingo por la tarde**

[_Suena una melodía cada vez más fuerte de algún teléfono celular_]

**Ale**: Ayyy alguien apague ese celular

**Lily**: No lo encuentro… (_buscando desesperadamente_)

**Isa**: Lo dejaste en tu bolsa…

**Lily**: ¡Ya lo encontré! ¡Gracias Isa!

**Ale**: Perla, te ves muy cansada, ¿no dormiste?

**Perla**: ¿Pero como crees que podría dormir en un lugar como este? Esto esta horrible.

**Lily**: Vamos, si no esta tan mal, digo, al menos tiene baño ¿no?

**Perla**: (_se_ _estremece_) Uyy ni me acuerdes que ya tuve que utilizarlo.

**Isa**: (_Mira con cierta malicia a Perla_) ¿Si supongo que fue eso verdad?

**Ale**: ¿Por qué dices eso Isa?

**Isa**: Porque anoche la vi salir de la habitación después de cierta llamadita al celular.

**Perla**: (_Sonrojada_) No claro que nadie me hablo

**Isa**: (_sonriendo_) Aunque lo hayas puesto en vibrador, créeme primis que yo se cuando un celular suena.

[_Todas se miran con complicidad_]

**Ale**: (_abriendo la boca asombrada_) Ahhh Pillina, y no nos querías contar nada

**Lily**: ¿Estuviste con Matt toda la noche?

**Ale**: Pensé que no te acostabas en estas camas ni aunque te pagaran.

**Perla**: (_indignada_) Ya basta… no fue eso… ¡mal pensadas! Solo estuvimos platicando.

**Ale**: Pues ya sabes lo que dice el dicho... piensa mal y acertarás

**Perla**: yo me se otro: el león cree que todos son de su condición... así que díganme, quien piensa que ando haciendo que cosas con mi novio cuando apenas tenemos una semana en esta relación?

**Lily**: Ah, no, pues yo opino que solamente platicaron, así como dice ella.

**Isa**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Y te siguieron las cámaras? Digo porque me gustaría ver que fue lo que platicaron.

**Perla**: (_sonríe con satisfacción_) Creo que una de las ventajas de salir con el director del proyecto es que en cualquier momento él puede decirles "Colin te habla" y van corriendo y nos dejan tranquilos.

**Ale**: Segura que solo platicaron.

**Perla**: Claro.

**Ale**: Es que con tanta privacidad podrían…

**Perla**: Fue una plática solo que muy intima. De esas que te ponen de buen humor.

**Lily**: Pues la verdad me alegro por ti Perla te ves muy animada

**Perla**: Si, y realmente lo necesitaba, porque este lugar me pone de mal humor.

**Ale**: Si ya sé, no es precisamente un hotel cinco estrellas

**Lily**: la verdad es que no estoy muy a gusto con todo esto, pero creen que sirve de algo estar enojadas por algo fuera de nuestro alcance.

**Isa**: Es que no solo es este horrendo lugar, sino toda la situación con los chicos.

**Lily**: Ni me recuerdes que no tengo ganas de verles.

**Ale**: Si comprendo, digo es culpa de ellos no de nosotras…

**Perla**: Si ya decía yo que no quería hacer este viaje…

[_Alguien toca a la puerta_]

**Ale**: (_sin levantarse de la cama_) ¿Quién?

**Colin**. (_solo se escucha su voz a través de la puerta_) Solo quería avisarles que nos vamos en una hora…

**Lily**: Esta bien

**Isa**: (_bajando un poco la voz_) Ayy y aguantar a ese tipo…

**Ale**: No es tan mala onda, de hecho es un poco simpático

**Isa**: Ya te dije que te lo regalo…

**Lily**: Solo tienes que ponerle un alto…

**Isa**: Pero es medio imposible

**Ale**: En la vida no hay imposibles…

**Perla**: En vista que nadie quiere levantarse, yo empiezo a arreglarme.

**Isa**: nunca te había visto apurarte por levantarte cuando has dormido tan poco por la noche

**Perla**: eso es porque nunca me habías visto pasar la noche en un lugar que me resultara así o más intolerante,

**Ale**: pues ya sabemos el antídoto a su "no hay poder humano que me levante"

**Lily**: jajaja, ya se, como no se nos ocurrió antes?

**Perla**: apurémonos porfis, si?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a los chicos que siguen dormidos_]

**Anthony**: (_frente a la cámara hablando en susurros_) Como ven seguimos en el hotel de paso, después del caótico día de ayer, tratamos de conciliar un poco el sueño, a pesar de que todo ha ido de mal en peor cada vez me siento mucho mejor porque siento que cada vez estamos más cerca de Lakewood… y las chicas, bueno espero que dejen de estar enojadas aunque lo veo bastante difícil. Veremos que sucede durante el día…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a Isa, Perla y Lily desayunando en el restaurante del hotel_]

**Isa: **¿dónde está Ale?

**Perla: **Ahora que lo mencionas se arregló súper rápido y salió de la habitación… pensé que había ido por algo a la camioneta.

**Lily**: Pues si yo también la vi, pero como que ya se tardo ¿no creen?

**Isa**: Mira allí viene.

[_Se ve a Ale caminando hacía ellas sonriendo ampliamente_]

**Ale**: Deberíamos irnos antes de que lleguen ellos…

**Lily**: ¡Conozco esa mirada! ¿Qué hiciste?

**Ale**: Nada, yo solo fui a tomar el fresco…

**Perla**: (_Levanta una ceja_) ¿Y por eso el apuro de irnos ya?

**Ale**: Miren ayer Isa recupero las llaves de "Nuestra" camioneta, así que antes de que vengan a echarnos la bronca, pues mejor irnos. ¿no lo crees Ayu?

[_La chica solo sonríe tímidamente_]

**Lily**: Segura que es solo eso.

**Ale**: (_con aire de inocencia_) Si claro que sí.

**Perla**: Esta bien, hay que comprar algo para comer en el camino…

**Isa**: Pero la hielera la bajaron al cuarto…

**Perla**: ¿Y crees que no tengo dinero para comprar otra?

**Ale**: Pues si lo van a hacer pues rápidito porque en cualquier momento salen

**Perla**: Si esta bien… vámonos…

[_Las chicas terminan rápido el desayuno y después se dirigen al auto stop y compran las cosas que les hacen falta_]

**Isa**: Oigan… ¿pero alguna de ustedes sabe como llegar allá?

**Perla**: Ayy Isa, pues si allí estuvimos las tres estudiando…

**Lily**: Si en Lakewood U… ¿no lo sabías?

**Isa**: Ahh Cierto, lo había olvidado…

**Ale**: Será como regresar a casa ¿no creen chicas?

**Perla**: (_sonríe_) Si…

**Isa**: ¿Alguna vez han viajado por carretera hasta allí?

**Ale**: No, no realmente, ¿pero que tan difícil puede ser?

**Isa**: ¿Y no van a comprar un mapa de carreteras?

**Lily**: Pero la camioneta tiene sistema de navegación…

**Ale**: Isa, no nos pongas nerviosas… nos vamos ya y llegamos antes a Lakewood, ellos deben estar todavía dormidotes…

**Perla**: Si, Isa, que si sigues con tus preguntas me voy a poner de malas y ya saben que no les conviene

**Isa**: Uyy yo solo preguntaba…

[_Se suben a la camioneta cargadas de snacks y de refrescos además de las maletas de mano y los estuches de los instrumentos que lleva cargando Matt_]

**Perla**: Gracias Sweettie.

**Matt**: (_le da un besito rápido_) ¿Por qué se tienen que ir ya? Deberían esperar a que nosotros nos fuéramos detrás.

**Perla**: ¿Me quieres ir cuidando?

**Matt**: Siempre, eso ya lo sabes linda.

**Perla**: Me gustaría que te fueras con nosotras.

**Matt**: No puedo, ya sabes cómo anda Colin

[_Perla lo abraza y Ale sale de la camioneta_]

**Ale**: Perla ¿podrías darte prisa? Ya luego platicas…

**Perla**: Ya me tengo que ir.

**Matt**: Se cuidan. Nos vemos en Lakewood. Ale maneja con cuidado.

[_Perla entra a la camioneta y Ale la enciende y comienzan a avanzar_]

**Perla**: No seas pesada, no lo iba a ver en toda la mañana…

**Ale**: Para la próxima te dejo para que te vayas con él. Porque tardaste siglos en salir.

**Perla**: No podía dejar mis instrumentos allí y están muy pesados como para irlos cargando junto con las maletas

**Isa**: Podrías habérselos dejado a ellos

**Perla**: ¡Estás loca! Son unos desconsiderados, ayer casi los dejan fundirse por el calor, si se los hubiera dejado, para cuando llegaran a Lakewood ya no tendría con que practicar.

**Ale**: (_masculla_) Cómo si fueras a practicar mucho en Lakewood

**Perla**: (_la mira enojada_) Te escuche.

**Ale**: Pues es la verdad… te la vas a pasar con tu amorcito buscando rincones oscuritos.

**Lily**: Ya Ale, en serio que tu mala relación con Darren te está afectando… ¿por cierto si le avisaste que ibas a pasar el spring break en Lakewood?

**Ale**: Claro que si, él que estemos peleados no hace que no le diga que pasa en mi vida… digo (_sonríe ligeramente_) si no checa su mail pues no es mi problema.

**Lily**: Debes de estar bromeando, ¡le avisaste con un mail!

**Ale**: Anduve muy ocupada los últimos días.

[_Lily tuerce los ojos y pone música. Cambia la imagen y se ve a Stear que llega al restaurante buscando con la mirada, no ve a nadie y se sienta en la misma mesa donde comieron las chicas. Anthony llega atrás de él_]

**Anthony**: ¿Y las chicas?

**Stear**: No están supongo que siguen arreglándose…

**Anthony**: ¿Crees?

**Stear**: Mira ya se que están enojadas y todo, pero la verdad dudo mucho que se vayan a ir sin nosotros…

**Anthony**: No estaría tan seguro…

[_Llega Archie y Luis, Luis todavía con cara de desvelado_]

**Archie**: ¿Y las chicas?

**Stear**: No han llegado…

**Archie**: ¿Estarán arreglándose todavía?

**Luis**: Pues si no son tu man…

**Anthony**: Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas… tú ya estas aquí…

**Stear**: (_abre los ojos_) Eso quiere decir…

**Anthony**. No puede ser…

[_Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a recepción_]

**Archie**: Ahora si me perdí… ¿Qué paso?

**Stear**: Que Anthony cree que las chicas se fueron sin nosotros…

**Archie**: (_indignado_) ¿Queee? No, no podrían… yo se que están enojadas, pero no serían capaces de irse sin nosotros.

**Stear**: ¿Apuestas?

[_Llega Anthony muy asustado_]

**Anthony**. Se fueron, hace más de media hora que se fueron

**Luis**: ¿Todas?

**Anthony**: Ay Luis como si fueran a dejar a alguna aquí, ¿Qué no las conoces?

**Stear**: ¿Por quien preguntas por Perla o por tu prometida?

**Luis**: (_algo nervioso_) Pues por todas ¿no?

**Archie**: ¿Y qué pretenden?

**Anthony**: Mira Archie, en serio no me sorprende que lo hayan hecho después de lo de ayer…

**Archie**: Ya deja de echarme la bronca… bien que todos disfrutaron del carro

**Luis**: Si man, que el calor me tenía medio tonto

**Stear**: (_sarcástico_) Ahh o sea que es culpa del calor, siempre pensé que era tu estado original.

[_Luis lo voltea a ver enojado_]

**Archie**: Si la verdad es que la otra camioneta no funcionaba bien y no era nada cómodo. Mejor viajar con algo que funcione.

**Anthony**. Pero a que precio…

**Archie**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: Pues que estábamos tratando de que nos perdonaran y ayer llegaron súper enojadas por lo de la camioneta.

**Stear**: Ya, cállense, no voy a soportar un viaje tan largo si van a estar peleando todo el camino…

**Anthony**: Ya, esta bien… ya no diré nada… lo único que quiero es llegar a Lakewood lo antes posible…

**Stear**: Pues entonces apurémonos a desayunar y después nos vamos

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a las chicas en la camioneta_]

**Lily**: Pues gracias a Isa, recuperamos nuestra camioneta…

**Perla**: (_sacando una botella de Boones_) Un brindis por ello.

**Ale**: tan temprano? todavía no es mediodía

**Lily**: en algún lugar del mundo es mediodía

**Isa**: y en algún otro lugar del mundo llevan hooooras ebrios

**Ale**: Ayu! no quieres manejar?

**Ayu**: Lo siento, no se manejar

**Ale**: que lástima... George, tú que me dices?

**George**: Es que no tengo licencia

**Ale**:(_hace un mohín de disgusto_) Pero es que no se vale… yo no puedo tomar…

**Isa**: No importa, brindaremos por ti…

**Ale**. Mmm, eso no me agrada…dénmelo a oler si quiera

**Lily**: Mira, yo te sirvo una rica y muy fría Coca… ¿te agrada?

**Ale**: Pues ya que… ¿tengo opción?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven los chicos que bajan con las maletas al estacionamiento]_

_**Archie**__: ¡Me lleva!_

**Stear**: Rayos.

[Colin sale del motel y se acerca a los chicos]

**Colin**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Anthony**: (_señala a la camioneta_) Se ponchó una llanta.

**Colin**: Pues utilicen la de repuesto. Le voy a avisar a Matt para que les ayude.

[_Colin regresa al motel_]

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no nos ayuda él? Es un inútil.

**Archie**: Es tu culpa Stear no te fijaste ayer cuando llegamos, te has de haber estacionado sobre vidrios o algo

**Stear**: Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que yo me estacioné tres lugares a la derecha. Oigan esas no son las placas de la camioneta que traíamos.

**Archie**: No puede ser… ¿nos cambiaron la camioneta? ¡Son unas ladronas!

**Anthony**: Mira quién habla… si tu ayer les hiciste lo mismo

**Archie**: Si yo solo les tome prestada la camioneta, además son camionetas de la HBO no de ellas.

**Stear**: Pues lo mismo te digo… no es nuestra camioneta es de la HBO.

**Archie**: No volveré a confiar en ellas.

[_Stear abre la cajuela para sacar la llanta de repuesto y entonces se le queda mirando a la camioneta_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Stear**: Hay otra llanta ponchada del otro lado.

**Archie**: (_enojado_) No puedo creerlo, rateras y descuidadas… se han de haber puesto sobre vidrios.

[_Matt sale del motel junto con Colin_]

**Matt**: ¿Qué les pasa?

**Archie**: Que nos robaron la camioneta, eso es lo que pasa, y no solo eso, nos dejaron esta con las llantas ponchadas.

**Matt**: ¿Ponchadas? ¿Quieres decir que tiene más de una llanta ponchada?

**Stear**: Si las dos llantas traseras están ponchadas y solo una de repuesto

[_Colin regresa al motel, mientras que Matt le ayuda a quitar una de las llantas a Stear, unos minutos después sale Colin_]

**Matt**: Que pena que la llanta que traemos en nuestra Van no les sirva, tendremos que ver qué hacemos con una de las llantas

**Colin**: Pregunte en el motel y me dijeron que como a una milla hay un lugar donde arreglan llantas ponchadas. Quítenlas y las llevamos allí para que las reparen.

**Luis**: Que mal rollo.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a las chicas que siguen tomando_]

**Isa**: Oigan, dice Georgie que si el radio esta desconectado.

**Ale**: No, está prendido.

**George**: Lily puedes mandarle señal a Colin.

**Lily**: Ok. (_toma el radio en sus manos y lanza la señal_)

[_Pasan unos minutos_]

**Lily**: No contesta nadie. ¡Que raro!

**George**: Si, creo que se quedaron muy retrasados, le voy a macar desde mi cel. (_marca_) Si… Colin… no solo para reportarme…. ¿cómo?... ahhh que mal… bueno si yo voy con las chicas… si, si pasa algo yo les aviso… bye (_cuelga_) No van a creer que sucedió.

**Isa**: ¿Qué paso?

**George**: Los chicos se quedaron varados porque se les poncharon las llantas de la camioneta.

**Perla**: (_Extrañada_) Pero ayer en la noche estaba bien la camioneta…

**Lily**: ¿Fuiste tú? (_señala a Ale_) ¿Ponchaste las llantas?

**Isa**: Noooo, ¿en serio ponchaste las llantas?

[_Ale no aguanta más y comienza a reír_]

**Ale**: Les dije que esto era la guerra.

**Lily**: No puedo creerlo.

**Perla**: Ayy jamás habría creído que eras capaz de algo así.

**Isa**: Pero ¿Por qué poncharle varias llantas?

**Ale**: Mi primera intención era poncharles todas las llantas, pero luego pensé que con dos bastaban… (_ríe_) porque los carros solo traen una llanta de refacción…

**Lily**: Te pasaste, ¿cómo pudiste poncharlas?

**Ale**: Además no están ponchadas, no soy tan mala. Solo les saque el aire.

**Perla**: (_con sarcasmo_) Ahhh que alivio, como se puede andar con las llantas sin aire…

**Ale**: Ay no se hagan que bien que se lo merecían. Ellos empezaron.

**Isa**: Con razón tanto apuro para salir esta mañana, si ya habías hecho tu maldad.

**Ale**: Esto es la guerra Isa, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

**Lily**: No debiste hacerlo…

**Ale**: Pues ya lo hice además allá están los demás de producción… si ocho hombres no pueden arreglar eso será su culpa por inútiles.

**Lily**: Ahora que lo mencionas… en eso tienes razón.

**Isa**. Bueno ya que esta hecho… un brindis… por la venganza que se sirve mejor cuando esta fría.

[_Todas ríen Cambia la imagen y se ve a los chicos ya en la camioneta que van avanznado_]

**Stear**: Perdimos mucho tiempo con eso de las llantas.

**Anthony**: (_triste_) Es muy raro ¿no?

**Stear**: ¿Qué?

**Anthony**: Todo lo que paso… ya vieron que no estaban ponchadas, solo no tenían aire.

**Stear**: (_mira a Anthony_) Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

**Luis**: Yo no... ¿Qué quieres decir Anthony?

**Stear**: Que lo hicieron las chicas.

[_Anthony hace un gesto de tristeza_]

**Archie**: ¡QUEEE! No puedo creerlo todavía que se hayan vuelto además de rateras unas vándalas

**Anthony**: Ya bájale Archie… que tú provocaste todo, si ayer no les hubieras quitado la camioneta ellas podrían habernos perdonado… pero nooo, tenías que arruinar todavía más las cosas. Así que ya deja de decir que nos robaron algo, ellas simplemente recuperaron lo que era de ellas.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a las chicas que siguen tomando_]

**Lily**: Jiji, esto no es la hora feliz, es la mañana feliz… ya pasa de medio día.

**Perla**: si ya me está entrando hambre

**Isa**: Si yo también.

**Lily**: Allí adelante hay otro Rest Stop

**Perla**: Ayy definitivamente última vez que viajo de esta manera. Para la próxima en avión y de primera clase… y les pago el avión, chicas

**Ale**: Síganle dando boones a Perla, hasta que compre los boletos

[_Ale se estaciona y baja de la camioneta_.]

**Lily**: (_riendo_) que bueno que aún puedo caminar…

**Isa**: Yo también ayyyy (_tropieza y George la alcanza a detener_)

**George**: ¡Cuidado Isa!

**Isa**: Ayy Georgi que lindo.

**Perla**: No primis, si contigo con o sin boones tienes atracción por el piso…

**Isa**: (_Hace un puchero_) Ay ni que estuviera ahogada de borracha… me tropecé.

**George**: ¿Puedes sola?

**Isa**: Si, claro… muchas gracias.

**George**. Ok, entonces déjenme tomo la cámara que si nos las grabo Colin me mata.

**Lily**: jejeje... tranquis "Georgi", yo puedo agarrar la cámara y filmarte con Isa... así nomás se muere Colin

[_Todos entran al restaurante y cambia la visión y se ven a los chicos en la camioneta_]

**Luis**: Agggh me estoy asando…

**Anthony**: Ya no seas tan quejumbroso, si hace algo de calor pero no tanto…

**Luis**: Me voy a quitar la camisa…

**Stear**: Ahh no, Striptease aquí no…

**Luis**: Man, pero es que me muero de calor…

**Stear**: También nosotros pero no por eso nos estamos desnudando ¿verdad?

**Luis**: Pues porque no quieren…

**Archie**: Ya Luis, no te quitas la camisa y punto… debiste pensar en que iba a hacer mucho calor y ponerte algo más fresco…

**Luis**: ¿cómo que? ¿Cómo un chaleco de hielo?

**Anthony**: Ya deja de quejarte Luis…

[_Luis se desabrocha la camisa pero no se la quita_]

**Luis**: Oígan y no vamos a parar a comer….

Archie: Pero si casi acabamos de desayunar.

**Luis**: Man, eso fue hace horas, yo ya tengo hambre.

**Anthony**: Se me olvidaba, nomás entran las vacaciones y Luis se vuelve el comelón de antaño.

**Luis**: Pues son vacaciones.

**Archie**: ¿Te vas a parar a comer?

**Stear**: Claro que no, perdimos demasiado tiempo con lo de la llantas si nos detenemos a comer no vamos a llegar nunca.

**Anthony**: La verdad es que yo ya quiero llegar a Lakewood…

**Luis**: Pero tengo hambre.

**Anthony**: Pues come algo de lo que hay en la hielera…

**Luis**: Es que ya está vacía.

**Archie**: ¿Cómo puede estar vacía si hoy en la mañana la llene de snacks y bebidas?

**Luis**: Pues es que hace rato me dio hambre y me comí unas cosas… y además Hank también comió

**Hank**: Sorry chicos, pero como Colin me hizo llevar a Matt y a Stear a la llantera no me dio tiempo para desayunar.

**Anthony**: Pues aguántate Luis, ni que fueras un niño chiquito, ya casi llegamos a Lakewood.

**Stear**: Si, yo creo que hacemos una parada en la U. y allí compras algo para comer.

**Luis**: Uyyy pues ya que.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a las chicas comiendo_]

**Lily**: Jjiji creo que ando borracha…

**Ale**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Crees? Pero si todas andan como cubas…

**Perla**: Es la envidia porque ella no ha podido tomar jiji

**Isa**: Pues yo me siento muy bien.

**Ale**: Yo también me sentiría bien si tuviera a mi lado a alguien que no me permitiera caerme

**Lily**: Lo que te hace falta es a tu novio...

**Perla**: Si… yo opino lo mismo

**Ale**: (_enojada_) Otra vez la mula la trigo.

**Lily**: Es que no entiendo porque no lo invitaste a venir contigo

**Ale**: El jamás aceptaría a venir a casa de Anthony porque es por él que se ha estado enojando últimamente

**Perla**: pues sí, entiendo eso. Pero también creo que él está tratando de que lo hagas sentir importante, y en lugar de eso, con tantas exclusiones, le estás dando la razón a sus celos, ¿no crees?

**Ale**: no pues, tres días con novio y ya eres experta en relaciones

**Perla**: No lo dije para criticarte… y no son tres… son siete

**Ale**: (_sarcástica_) no, pues cuanta diferencia.

**Lily**: Yo lo único que sé, es que tienes que hablar con él… desde la semana pasada debiste hacerlo… pero has estado evadiéndolo.

**Ale**: Ya estuvo bueno de la inquisición, mejor vámonos…

[_Ale se levanta y cambia la imagen y se ven los chicos_]

**Archie**: Stear… espera no dobles a la izquierda, ese camino lo cerraron hace tiempo… sigue derecho y al siguiente cruce entonces si das vuelta a la izquierda…

**Stear**: Gracias, por poco entraba allí…

**Archie**: Si que bueno que estaba al pendiente de otra manera nos habríamos perdido…

**Anthony**: Ahora si, cada vez me siento más cerca de Lakewood..

[_Anthony sonríe. Cambia la visión y se ven a las chicas que van cantando y tomando… y pasan cerca de dos horas_]

**Lily**: Oye Ale, creo que ya deberíamos haber llegado ¿no crees?

**Ale**: Si, en eso estaba pensando…

**Perla**: Pues yo vi una salida hace unos kilómetros…

**Ale**: Si, yo también pero no era esa la que tenemos que agarrar…

**Isa**: Ale… yo que tú me regresaba…

**Ale**: ¡Rayos!... ¡Cerraron el camino!

**Lily**: Que mal…

**Isa**: Si, miren el letrero que esta allí pegado dice que para hacer un santuario de animales cerraron la carretera…

**Ale**: Eso si que no aparece en el sistema de navegación de la camioneta…

**Perla**: Deberíamos regresarnos a la salida que vi…

**Lily**: Si, anda, todavía es temprano…

**Ale**: Si, pero yo ya me estaba saboreando el frescor del lago.

**Perla**: Pues si, pero pues no nos queda de otra…

[_Dan la media vuelta y se regresan… mientras que los chicos van llegando a Lakewood_]

**Luis**: Yeah man, allí esta la U….

**Archie**: Wow, cuantos recuerdos… me parece que fue ayer que estuvimos estudiando allí.

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) Si, muchos recuerdo… y en los mejores están… (_se pone serio de pronto_)

**Stear**: ¿en qué piensas?

**Anthony**: en cómo ha cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo. Quiero decir, cuando entramos aquí en la U, nunca esperé llegar a tener unas amigas tan queridas como ellas… y luego, era tan fácil entendernos y ser amigos, que nunca esperé que en algún momento se complicaran tanto las cosas, como para llegar a estas alturas, en que se supone que estamos juntos de vacaciones, y ni siquiera podemos viajar en el mismo auto porque no nos toleran.

**Archie**: Antes que pienses en culparme, no todo es mi culpa, ellas no han hecho nada por ser comprensivas.

**Anthony**: (_resoplando_) hmmm… como quisiera poder hacer algo como para que todo fuera tan sencillo como antes.

**Luis**: uy mano, pues así como andan, creo que ni salvándoles la vida quedarías bien con ellas.

**Stear**: Yo también extraño esa época de vez en cuando, ¿saben?

**Archie**: Pues sí, allá en Boston solo te has dedicado a estudiar, ya ni siquiera sales…

**Stear**: Pues si, pero siempre quise ir a Harvard…

**Anthony**: Fue muy divertido, ¿verdad?

**Archie**: Si, cuantos amigos no tenemos allí…

**Anthony**: Me gustaría pararme un momento…

**Luis**: No man. Si ya la conoces, mejor vámonos a tu casa… que esto esta como hornito… y yo lo último que quiero es alargar el viaje…

**Archie**: ¿Pero que no querías comer algo?

**Luis**: Pues sí, pero creo que es más fácil que soporte el hambre al calor.

**Archie**: (_lo mira seriamente_) Pues lo que pasa es que si te tragaste todo lo que había allí no puedes tener hambre…

**Luis**: Ya te dije que no fui yo solo…

**Archie**: Pues aunque no hubieras sido tu solo, la hielera estaba a tope.

**Luis**: Pues sí, pero no de comida, más de la mitad eran cervezas.

**Archie**: ¿También se las acabaron?

**Hank**: No, todavía quedan muchas.

**Anthony**: Ay Luis que mentiroso que eres, dijiste que la hielera iba vacía y ya ni quise pedirte una cerveza.

**Luis**: ¿Quieres una?

**Anthony**: Pues ya que andan de ofrecidos… si tengo ganas de una.

**Stear**: Dame una también.

**Hank**: Nel no le pasen a Stear…

**Stear**: Ayy y porque esa discriminación

**Archie**: Pues porque tú vas manejando.

**Stear**: Anthony cámbiate y maneja tú para que pueda tomar.

[_Anthony se apresura a tomarse la cerveza que trae en su mano_]

**Anthony**: Sorry me hubieras dicho antes, ya tengo alcohol en mi sistema. (_comienza a reír_)

**Stear**: (_con sarcasmo_) Gracias cos… que amable.

**Archie**: Ayy, ya dale mejor más rápido y más pronto te tomarás una

**Stear**: ¿Entonces no vamos a detenernos?

**Luis**: No te detengas, síguele derecho a la casa que quiero refrescarme y allá comeremos algo mejor que lo que pudiera comprar aquí.

**Stear**: Si, esta bien, ya vendremos en la semana…

**Anthony**: En serio Luis, me sorprende que Ayu quiera casarse contigo…

**Luis**: Y ora… ¿Qué dije?

**Anthony**: (_tuerce los ojos_) Olvídalo…

[_Se ven las chicas un poco desesperadas_]

**Ale**: Perla. Creo que tampoco este es el camino… mira allí adelante esta cerrado también…

**Lily**: Entonces hay que regresar

**Perla**: Si… aunque no recuerdo haber visto ninguna otra salida…

**Isa**: ¿Ya nos perdimos?

**Lily**: No, nadie esta perdido…

**Ale**: Me voy a regresar a ver que onda…

**Perla**: ¿Y que dice el sistema de navegación?

**Ale**: Ni siquiera muestra este camino… así que mejor me regreso al que si muestra…

**Isa**: (_con sarcasmo_) Lo bueno es que no estamos perdidas…

[_Se ven los chicos que están llegando a la entrada de la fastuosa mansión de los Andley en el bosque de Lakewood, Archie se estaciona y todos bajan_]

**Anthony**: (_mirando las rosas_) Es esto lo mejor ¿o que?

**Luis**: Ahhh, que bien, por fin se siente el aire…

**Stear**: Esto es genial… hay que entrar… pulga el último que entre…

[_Todos salen corriendo hacía la puerta y entran precipitadamente llenando de tierra el Hall.__]_

**Anthony**: Jejej, todo esta como siempre…

**Luis**: Ahh que frescor…

**Archie**: Vamos a nuestras habitaciones… muero por ir a nadar.

**Luis**: Y que lo digas, después de tanto calor nada mejor que un chapuzón

**Anthony**: Oigan…

**Stear**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Anthony**: ¿Y las chicas?

**Archie**: No estarán ya dentro…

**Anthony**: No vi la otra camioneta…

**Stear**: Deja ir a preguntar…

[_Sale por un pasillo mientras que los demás esperan, pasan unos minutos y regresa Stear_]

**Stear**: Me dijeron que no ha llegado nadie más…

**Anthony**: Eso si esta raro ¿no creen?

**Archie**: Pues si.

**Anthony**: Y más, porque salieron mucho antes que nosotros…

**Stear**: Deja le marco a Colin.

[_Stear toma el celular, marca y espera unos segundos_]

**Stear**: Si, soy Stear:… quería saber si tienes ubicación de las chicas… Ahh, muy bien… si… ohh, esta bien… yo te marco enseguida…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué paso?

**Stear**: Colin dice que hace como unas dos horas que cada vez que les marca aparecen como fuera del área de servicio…

**Archie**: ¿Habrán apagado sus teléfonos?

**Anthony**: No creo…

**Stear**. Creo, y si no estoy equivocado, creo que están perdidas… porque tomaron el viejo camino…

**Anthony**: Pero dijiste que esta cerrado.

**Stear**: Si, pero lo cerraron para hacer un santuario de animales. Así que hay muchos caminos que no están en los mapas porque llevan a diferentes sitios o fincas que había a lo largo de la carretera antes…

**Anthony**; Tenemos que ir a buscarlas…

**Luis**: Ayyy Man, ¿tenemos?

**Anthony**: Tengo que recordarte que tu "prometida" va en esa camioneta también…

**Stear**: Si, deja le vuelvo a hablar a Colin para decirle que vamos a buscarlas… ellos no deben tardar en llegar.

[_Se ven las chicas y Ale tiene cara de preocupación_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Ale**: Pues que nos estamos quedando sin gasolina…

**Perla**: ¿Estas segura?

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) No, solo lo digo para asustarlas…

**Isa**: ¿Entonces si estamos perdidas?

**Lily**: Si, ¿satisfecha?

**Isa**: No, pues no, pero ya decía yo…

**Perla**: Ayy no, empieza a llover…

**Ale**: Sigo avanzando

**Lily**: Que horror, ojalá lleguemos a una gasolinera pronto

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven los chicos de nuevo en la camioneta_]

**Archie**: ¿Podría saber porque no tomamos uno de nuestros carros que si funcionan a la perfección?

**Anthony**: Porque no tienen cámaras, así de simple…

**Luis**: Pues que mal porque esto esta ardiendo…

**Stear**: No por mucho, esta empezando a llover…

**Anthony**: Solo espero que eso no dificulte encontrar a las chicas

**Archie**: Esperemos

**Stear**: Mira allí…

**Anthony**: Esas no son las chicas…

**Stear**: No, ya se… son Colin y los otros…

[_Stear estaciona la camioneta y se baja, Colin hace otro tanto_]

**Colin**: ¿Ya las encontraron?

**Anthony**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Las ves?

**Colin**: No, pero…

**Stear**: No, no las hemos encontrado, ¿no las viste por el camino?

**Colin**: No, no las vi…

**Archie**: Eso quiere decir que se salieron del camino…

**Anthony**: Hay que ir por la salida vieja, deben de andar por allí…

**Stear**: Pues no hay que perder el tiempo porque la lluvia esta empezando a arreciar…

[_Se suben a la camioneta y se ve que la lluvia esta bastante fuerte, cambia la imagen a la de las chicas_]

**Lily**: ¿Por qué te detuviste?

**Ale**: Se acabó la gasolina…

**Isa**: ¿Y ahora?

**Ale**: Pues creo que con esta lluvia no nos conviene salir, así que por el momento creo que será mejor esperar…

**Perla**: Pero ya casi es de noche…

**Ale**: Pues dormiremos en el carro…

**Perla**: AAAhhhhhggg. Que horror, ayer ya soporte un lugar horrible para dormir…

**Lily**: Pero ni siquiera dormiste…

**Perla**: Pues por lo mismo…

**Isa**: Ya, ya, ya estuvo bueno… no vamos a pelearnos por nada…

**Perla**: ¿Por nada?

**Ale**: Lo lamento Ok… nos perdimos… pero no podemos hacer ya nada…

**Lily**: Lo mejore es esperar, porque si salimos en este momento acabaremos empapadas y no vamos a conseguir salir de aquí

**Isa**: Ya se… todavía tenemos boones

**Perla**: Eso no resuelve nada…

**Lily**: Ohh Vamos, ¿acaso nunca has escuchado el refrán "las penas con pan son menos"?

**Isa**: En este caso… las penas con Boones son menos…

[_Todas ríen menos Perla, pero sonríe_]

**Perla**: Esta bien…

[_Isa les comienza a servir a todas_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiéramos salir de aquí?

**Ale**: Al menos moriríamos felices tomando Boones que traemos casi una caja

[_Comienzan a reír_]

**Ale**: Se imaginan a los chicos cuando vean que no llegamos…

**Isa**: Pues estábamos tan enojadas que van a pensar que nos regresamos…

**Lily**: Pues yo solo espero que les de remordimientos de conciencia…

**Perla**: Pues quien te va a extrañar de inmediato va a ser Colin…

**Isa**: (_hace cara de asco_) Ayy no

**Ale**: Ya ni te hagas, que si lo vieras en este momento te daría gusto…

**Isa**: Si, siempre y cuando trajera 20 litros de gasolina con él

[_Todas ríen de nuevo_]

**Ale**: La que menos se ve preocupada es Ayu…

**Lily**. Si ella sabe que su "amorcito" va a venir a rescatarla…

**Isa**: Si, en su corcel blanco… jejeje

**Perla**: En serio Ayu ¿lo quieres mucho?

[_Ayu solo sonríe nerviosamente_]

**Ale**: Ayyy Perla, ¿cómo le preguntas eso si esta a unos días de casarse?

**Perla**: Pues por lo mismo…

**Lily**: Que a ti no te agrade, no quiere decir que a Ayu tampoco…

**Ale**: Además déjame recordarte que hace un tiempo pensaste que era lindo…

**Perla**: Era mi etapa de hermana de la caridad, pero créeme eso ya paso a la historia…

**Isa**: Pues si primis, ¿pero para que amargarles la vida a los demás?

**Ale**: Lo hace porque tiene un novio guapo que presumir…

**Perla**: (_con sarcasmo_) Ahhh ¿y tu no?

**Ale**: ¿Qué? ¿Un novio que no me habla desde hace más de una semana?

**Lily**. Esta enojado, ya se le pasará…

**Perla**: Además no quiero ser aguafiestas pero tú eres la que no quieres hablarle…

**Ale**: Es su culpa ¿sabes?… cada vez esta peor…

**Lily**: Si, pero tú antes eras una celosa sin remedio…

**Ale**: Pero soy como dice Perliux… ya paso esa etapa…

**Lily**: Supongo que él no se ha acostumbrado.

**Ale**: Pues lo siento por él…

**Isa**: Al menos tienen novios…

**Lily**: Si y tu tienes a Colin…

**Isa**; Y tu a Diego…

**Lily**: ¿Diego? Ya ni la burla perdonas, no ves que ya hasta se caso y esperando un hijo

**Isa**: Pero bien que te gusta

**Lily**: Eso ya no importa ¿o si?

**Isa**: Esta bien, te lo cambiamos por Archie.

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si, lo que siempre desee, al más coqueto del mundo detrás de mi

[_Todas ríen y cambia la imagen y se ven los chicos_]

**Archie**: Ya llevamos una hora… ¿ya deberíamos verlas no?

**Anthony**: Deja tratar de llamarlas…. (_saca su celular_) ¡Rayos! No hay recepción en este lugar

**Stear**: Lo que quiere decir que estamos cerca.

**Archie**: ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

**Stear**: Porque Colin comentó que tenía rato que quería comunicarse con ellas y que no podía… así que eso significa que deben de andar por aquí…

**Archie**: Pues yo no veo nada…

**Anthony**: Allí adelante se ve algo…

**Archie**: ¿Qué? ¿Ese viejo árbol torcido?

**Anthony**: Claro que no… a eso que se ve más adelante…

**Archie**: Más adelante… pero si yo solo veo agua…

**Luis**: tengo hambre

**Anthony**: Tu prometida esta allí también ¿Qué no te importa?

**Luis**: Pues si, pero tengo hambre, ¿Qué no puedo tener hambre?

**Stear**: Si, ya veo lo que dijiste Anthony… allá adelante

[_Los otros tres se acercan al parabrisas_]

**Archie**: Si ya la veo… es la camioneta…

**Luis**: Pobre de las chicas, deben de estar muertas de miedo… llorando y gimiendo…

**Anthony**: Pues si nadie se esta muriendo Luis…

**Luis**: pero están perdidas.

**Archie**: Que tú llores por nimiedades como esa, no quiere decir que todos lo hagan…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven las chicas_]

**Ale**: ¿Cómo que se escucho un carro?

**Lily**: ¿Un carro? Que raro… tenemos horas por aquí y ni un solo carro se ha escuchado

**Perla**: ¿Quién será?

**Ale**: No se, pero creo que se detuvieron

**Isa**: (_con miedo_) No serán unos maleantes…

**Ale**: Ayy Isa, ¿cómo crees?

**Lily**. Eso solo pasa en las películas… a cinco bellas damas las secuestran jejeje

[_Todas ríen, y alguien golpea a la puerta, Lily abre_]

**Anthony**: Así que aquí estaban…

**Archie**: (_Con sarcasmo_) Y mira como lloraban Luis

**Ale**: (Se sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras le ofrece un saludo con la botella) Hola Anthony…

**Archie**: ¡Vaya! (_levantando una botella de boones_) Pero si aquí tenían fiesta

**Perla**: Solo unas cuantas botellas…

**Anthony**: ¡Solo unas cuantas botellas!

**Isa**: Pero ni se sienten son más suave que las cervezas…

**Stear**. Creo que al lugar de Lakewood las vamos a llevar a un centro de rehabilitación…

[_Todos ríen_]

**Ale**: Pues ya vámonos que en verdad me muero por llegar a Lakewood.

**Luis**. Nosotros ya estábamos allí

**Ale**: (_mira a Anthony_) ¿Y se regresaron a buscarnos?

**Anthony**: Claro, ¿acaso crees que las dejaríamos tiradas por allí? ¿es que no saben lo mucho que nos importan?

**Lily**: (hace un puchero) Y yo que pensaba que ya no te importábamos...

**Anthony**: Aunque no lo crean si entendemos su enojo… pero no volveremos a meternos en sus asuntos…

**Archie**: Si, ya aprendí mi lección. ¿Me perdonas Lily?

[_Lily Abre la boca como para protestar_]

**Ale**: ¿Cómo que Lily? Creo que todas nos vimos afectadas...

**Archie**: Si Alecita, lo siento, ¿nos perdonan chicas?

**Lily**: Pues... ok será lo mejor...

**Ale**: Pues no tiene caso seguir enojadas…

**Perla**: Entonces ¿ya todos contentos?

**Ale**: Si…

**Isa**: ¡Siiiii! (_aplaude animadamente y todos la miran y ríen_)

**Perla**: Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vámonos ya, que no quiero dormir en la camioneta…

**Archie**: Por cierto atrás viene Colin para jalar la camioneta o a ver que le hacen, eso es problema de él

[_Los chicos sacan las cosas de la camioneta y las suben a la otra y luego todos se suben allí_]

**Luis**: Ahhgg otra vez el calor…

**Ale**: Quiten los seguros.

**Archie**: ¿Cuáles seguros?

**Ale**: Los de las ventanas…

**Archie**: ¿Tienen seguros?

**Lily**: Si, mira (_quita el seguro y se baja la ventanilla_)

**Archie**: (_con cara de decepción_) Mira se abren…

**Perla**: Pues si…

[_Anthony ahoga una risa y continúan el camino, pronto llegan a Lakewood_]

**Ale**: Wow, todo se ve hermoso, tal como lo recordaba…

**Lily**. Mira Luis, la pileta donde te estabas ahogando aquella vez…

**Luis**: Ja, ja. ¡que graciosa!

**Ale**: Pues si te estabas ahogando

[_Todos ríen a excepción de Luis_]

**Anthony**: Sus habitaciones serán las mismas que la vez pasada… La tuya Isa está al lado de la de Perla

**Isa**: Thanks Tony (_le_ _guiña un ojo_)

**Ale**: Genial…

**Stear**: Solo un pequeño detalle, como no les permitimos perforar paredes ni nada por el estilo, pues en cada habitación hay una cámara, traten de no golpearla, porque sino nos las van a cobrar…

**Isa**: Con las ganas que tenía de golpear una jejeje

**Perla**: No me importa, siempre y cuando tenga cama cómoda…

**Luis**: Pues yo tengo hambre…

**Lily**: Pues todos…

**Perla**. No se preocupen en este momento les preparó algo…

**Anthony**: Perla, no te preocupes, ya nos estaban esperando desde la tarde, la cena esta lista, todos podemos pasar al comedor.

**Archie**: Así es, déjenos que los atendamos como se debe...

**Stear**: No como el año pasado en Escocia...

**Lily**: bueno eso si...

[_Todos ríen y entran rápidamente a la gran mansión. Se ve a todos cenando y conversando amenamente. Después ya por fin en su cuarto amplio y limpio, Anthony, se sienta delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**. Pues el día terminó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y pues esto pinta que va a ser una buena semana… ojalá las chicas no se vuelvan a enojar, y pues estoy muy cansado, tantas horas de viaje, lo único que me apetece es unas cuantas horas de descanso… así que ¡Hasta mañana!

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 15**

* * *

_Música para el espisodio: Road Trippin' de Red Hot Chilli Peppers ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor, Perla y yo ;) ***_


	16. Chapter 16

**Proyecto Anthonimia iii**

**Episodio 16**

_**Un paseo fuera de lo común.**_

[_Se observa una amplia habitación apenas iluminada por los primeros rayos de luz que se cuelan entre las cortinas de los ventanales debido a la suave brisa matutina. Alguien se levanta de la cama y __camina hacia una de las ventanas y corre las cortinas__, la luz inunda cada rincón de la recamara. Anthony quien ya se ha despertado, abre la ventana y se asoma al balcón. Respira profundo levantando los brazos, luego se queda un rato mirando hacia fuera. Entra y se detiene frente a la cámara antes de entrar al baño con una toalla al hombro_.]

**Anthony: **(_sonriente_) Muy buenos días, por fin estamos en Lakewood, hoy es lunes nuestro primer día aquí. Me encanta respirar el aire puro del campo y ver todas las rosas en flor. Además estoy contento porque a las chicas ya se les paso el enojo. Espero que todos pasemos unas felices vacaciones.

[_Entra al baño después de algunos minutos sale ya bañado vestido de jeans y camiseta azul. Antes de salir toma su chamarra de mezclilla, se la pone y voltea hacia la cámara_]

**Anthony: **(_sonríe y guiña el ojo_) Como aun es temprano saldré un momento al jardín antes del desayuno.

[_Sale, cierra la puerta y la toma lo sigue a lo largo del pasillo, baja las escaleras y esta a punto de salir de la casa cuando se encuentra con Hank_]

**Anthony: **(_sorprendido_) Ah, hola Hank, pensé que todos estaban dormidos. No es necesario que me sigas, solo voy un momento al jardín.

**Hank: **hola…si, ya sé a dónde vas.

**Anthony: **¿pero como…?

[_Ahora la cara de Anthony esta en pantalla en un perfecto close up_]

**Hank: **(_voz_) pues hoy me tocó la guardia junto con el técnico en el cuarto de controles, así que estamos enterados de quien entra y sale. Además como protagonista del proyecto nos dijo Colin que debemos grabarte a donde vayas.

**Anthony: **(_resignado_) debí suponerlo, en fin… esta bien, vamos.

[_Ahora se puede observar a Anthony recorriendo el jardín de la mansión, de vez en cuando se detiene a ver una rosa en especial o acerca su rostro a las flores para percibir mejor el aroma. Así sigue caminando, ya el sol ha salido completamente y Anthony se dirige a la cámara.]_

**Anthony: **¡Vaya! Que rápido pasa el día cuando uno hace lo que le gusta (_huele en el ambiente_) Mmm, creo que ya sirvieron el desayuno…

[_Al entrar Anthony ve a Archie y Stear bajando las escaleras_]

**Archie: **hey, buenos días. ¿Dónde andabas?... (_Levanta la mano en señal de alto_) espera no me digas, en el jardín de las rosas jeje.

**Stear: **hola, Anthony. ¿Cómo dormiste? Pensé que nadie se levantaría temprano después del viaje.

**Anthony: **pues ya me conocen cuando estoy en Lakewood no necesito despertador. Me encanta ver el amanecer, respirar el aire puro del bosque y ¿ya vieron? las rosas están floreciendo muy hermosas. Los jardineros que contrate están haciendo un buen trabajo.

**Archie: **ah que bien, por un momento pensé que pondrías el grito en el cielo como la última vez que vinimos antes de irnos a Boston.

**Stear: **para ser honestos si tenían las rosas algo descuidadas

**Anthony**: Estuve a punto de matar al jardinero.

**Archie**: por eso desde entonces les deja por escrito, "el manual del buen jardinero" (_ríe_)

**Anthony: **Pues podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras pero ya las están cuidando como se debe, y en vez de estar dormidos podrían haberse dado una vuelta por el jardín

**Archie**: (_se coloca la mano en la frente a señal de saludo_) A la orden mi comandante…

[_Anthony sonríe_]

**Anthony**: Podría teniente informarme si las chicas ya están despiertas…

**Archie**: Si señor, ya están despiertas, señor.

**Stear**: (_tuerce los ojos_) Ya empezaron con su jueguito de nuevo…

**Anthony**: Ayy no seas amargado Stear…

**Stear**: Ya no somos niños…

**Archie**: ¿Y?

**Stear**: Es que se ven tontos….

**Anthony**: Que más da… y deja de comportarte como la tía Elroy… ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo teniente?

**Archie**: Afirmativo señor.

**Anthony**: Y usted capitán… ¿Qué piensa, que deberíamos ir a desayunar?

**Stear**: (_hace cara de resignación_) Si comandante, eso creo señor…

[_Los tres comienzan a bajar las_ _escaleras_]

**Archie**: Comandante, le informó además de que el soldado Luis se ha quedado dormido de nuevo.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué medidas tomó?

**Stear**: (_interrumpe_) Pues fue a tocarle al flojonazo para que se levantara a desayunar…

**Archie**: Ayy no arruines el juego bro.

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) Mejor la dejamos allí porque si llegamos al comedor hablando así las chicas nos aniquilarían con sus bromas

[_Archie y él ríen y Stear suspira con resignación y se acomoda los anteojos_]

[_Al entrar al comedor se ve a las chicas sirviendo el desayuno_]

**Anthony: **Buenos Días chicas bellas, hoy nos ganaron… ¿descansaron bien?

**Archie: **Me imagino que si, al verlas tan rozagantes me hace pensar que durmieron como bebes.

**Stear: **(_sorprendido_) ¿Cómo le hicieron para tener todo listo tan rápido?, según Ayu acaban de bajar.

**Todas: **¡Buenos Días!

**Perla: **Si dormimos muy bien, y más yo que no estoy acostumbrada a esos moteluchos de quinta como en el que tuve que hospedarme antes de llegar aquí…

**Isa**: Y Ayu… ¿dónde la viste Stear? Pensé que venía con ustedes.

**Archie**: El amor la tiene cegada… está esperando al inútil de Luis, que aunque poco me falto para tirarle la puerta no se despertó.

**Ale: **¿que como le hicimos?

**Lily:** pues, como son vacaciones, vino Dorothy a ayudarnos con las comidas.

**Anthony: **ah que bien, ¿y dónde está?

**Perla: **pues ya se fue.

**Stear: **pero, ¿Por qué?

**Isa: **bueno según dijo, vino por orden de Albert, pero como ella no quiso que la grabaran, pues solo cocina y se va.

**Ale: **¿puedes culparla?, es una lata que te sigan para todos lados grabándote.

**Lily: **Tres temporadas y yo aún no me acostumbro.

**Stear: **creo que nadie (v_oltea a ver a Archie, que busca que le tomen su mejor ángulo_) bueno casi nadie.

[_Todos ríen, menos Archie que ni cuenta se dio_]

**Archie: **¿que? ¿De que me perdí?

**Anthony: **de nada, mira mejor ya siéntate.

**Isa: **si vamos a desayunar antes que se enfríe todo.

**Perla: **¿y Ayu, y Luis?

**Lily: **¿tenemos que esperarlos?

**Ale: **Yo digo que empecemos sin ellos.

**Isa**: ¿No sería esa una falta de cortesía?

**Ale**: Más lo es de su parte al hacernos esperar.

**Anthony: **¿Todos a favor?

[_La mayoría levanta la mano_]

**Anthony**: Pues lo siento por ellos si no llegan pronto no tendrán que comer

[_Pasan varios minutos en que todos están desayunando cuando se ven a Ayu y Luís que vienen tomados de la mano_]

**Stear: **(_con reproche_) ¡Hasta que apareces!

**Anthony: **(_Mira a Luis y mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_) Lo siento man, pero tuvimos que empezar sin ustedes

**Luís: **(_despreocupadamente_) si no es tan tarde, apenas son las 10. ¡Son vacaciones!

**Stear: **pues si, para ti será temprano, pero para nosotros no. Además no por ser vacaciones nos vamos a levantar hasta en la tarde.

**Anthony: **bueno lo que importa es que ya están aquí, sírvanse.

[_Luis y Ayu se sirven y se ve a todos desayunando_]

**Isa: **(_emocionada_) estoy encantada con lo que he visto, todo esta hermoso y el jardín…Wow! (_a Anthony_) Aun no puedo creer que tú solo lo hayas conservado así por años, es una rosaleda grandísima. ¡Que rosas tan bellas, en ninguna parte del mundo he visto otras igual!

**Anthony: **(_sonríe_) gracias, es que la verdad, es un jardín muy especial para mi y lo he cuidado con gusto. Aun ahora lo haría pero desde que nos fuimos a Boston ya no puedo venir tan seguido como quisiera.

**Ale: **si ya todas las rosas están floreciendo muy hermosas.

**Lily: **me encanta como impregnan toda la casa con su aroma.

**Perla: **si es un perfume delicioso. ¿Ayu, a ti te gustan las rosas?

**Ayu: **(_sonríe tímidamente_) si.

**Luis: **¿y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para divertirnos? Recuerden que son mis últimos días de soltería.

**Stear: **Pues tú propón algo

**Ale**: No se olviden de que también son los últimos días de soltera de Ayu, así que hay que ver que vamos a hacer

**Archie: **pues hoy para empezar, vamos a ir a pasear un rato por los alrededores. Claro a caballo.

**Lily**: Esta genial, no me quejo, los alrededores son geniales… pero eso está lejos de ser una despedida propia para una soltera…

[_Luis se aclara la garganta_]

**Lily**: (_tuerce los ojos_) o para un soltero…

**Anthony: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lily, pero mientras se nos ocurre algo mejor me parece que la idea de Archie en ir de paseo está más que bien además quizá estando allí se nos ocurra algo divertido.

**Stear**: ¿y Colin estará de acuerdo?

[_Colin entra al comedor junto con Matt, pero Ale no los ve porque le quedan de espaldas_]

**Ale**: A quien le importa lo que Colin piense

**Colin**: ¿Perdón?

**Ale**: (_ruborizada y sonriendo nerviosamente_) Ahhh, Hola, como les decía chicos, ¿a quién no le importa lo que Colin piense?

**Colin**: (_Con sarcasmo_) Que linda Ale por preocuparte tanto por mí.

**Ale**: Cuando quieras. (_murmura_) Porque no me dijeron que estaba detrás de mi

**Colin**: Y créeme tengo buen oído así que sigo escuchando.

**Matt**: Hola chicos, escuchaba algo de que van de paseo.

[_Se escucha un apagado Hola_]

**Perla**: Hola Sweettie, ¿dormiste bien?

**Matt**: Si preciosa, soñando contigo por supuesto

**Lily**: Ayy por favor no más miel que ya me acabé mis panqueques

**Archie: **Si Matt, planeábamos ir de paseo a caballo. ¿Tienen algo preparado para grabar si vamos a caballo?

**Colin: **Hay que preparar equipo en una motoneta porque no hay tiempo de poner rieles.

**Matt**: ¿Tenemos una motoneta?

**Colin**: Pues… Anthony ¿Tienen una motoneta?

**Stear**: Hay una moto… y partes de vehículos y carros.

**Matt**: La producción de HBO llego hoy para poner cámaras en sus carros.

**Anthony**: ¿Se las van a quitar cuando nos vayamos?

**Matt**: Debe de ser así.

**Stear**: Por mi pueden tomar lo que hay en el garaje.

**Colin**: Pues ven Matt hay que ver como arreglamos lo de la grabación con lo que hay allí.

[_Salen de allí Matt y_ _Colin_]

**Isa: **¡ay Dios si lo nombraron y apareció! ¡Lo invocaron!

**Ale**: (_finge cara de susto_) Bien dice el dicho, ¡nombra al diablo y aparecerá!

[_Todos ríen_]

**Archie**: ¿Por qué se llevaría a Matt? ¿Qué sus gatos Sal y George no están aquí?

**Stear: **pues según me dijeron ayer en la noche fuero a recoger algunas cosas para los preparativos de la boda.

**Isa: **(_haciendo cara de sufrimiento_)entonces Colin también irá al paseo.

**Anthony: **si, me temo que lo tendremos toda la tarde molestando… que si así no esta saliendo bien la toma… que no vayan tan rápido…

**Perla: **Para que te haces Isa, si bien qué vas a estar entretenida.

**Isa: **que chistosita, primis. Tan solo espero que haga su trabajo y se mantenga a distancia.

**Archie**: ¿Entonces a qué hora nos iremos?

**Ale: **pues yo creo que ellos nos avisarán cuando estén listos para grabarnos

**Lily: **pues qué bueno que vamos a ir hasta más tarde

**Perla**: ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo puede ser buena noticia tener que esperar?

**Lily**: Es que aún no termino de desempacar.

**Archie: **todos tenemos mucho que desempacar.

**Stear: **pues yo terminé desde anoche.

**Anthony: **si yo también, en cuanto llegamos acomodé todo.

**Perla: **es que ustedes no trajeron casi nada, en cambio nosotras aunque traemos lo indispensable, pues si son algunas cositas mas.

**Luís: **¿algunas?

**Ale: **¿y eso qué? a ti no te molestamos con nuestras maletas

**Isa**: ¿Y tú ya desempacaste Luis?

**Luís: **no ¿para que? Si en unos días nos vamos, así ya no tengo que empacar todo de nuevo.

**Archie: **ay Luis de veras te pasas man. En fin allá tu, yo si tengo que sacar mi ropa antes que se maltrate, así que mejor voy de una vez. Con su permiso.

[_Archie se levanta y sale del comedor_]

**Luis: **¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

**Stear: **ay ya olvídalo, yo también me voy un rato a mi habitación ya que termine de desempacar veré que hago. Tal vez algún invento.

**Anthony: **Solo asegúrate de no explotar nada esta vez…

**Stear**: Oye, mis inventos no explotan.

**Anthony**: No, no todos, algunos se desbaratan y otros al revés implosionan

**Stear**: (_muy serio_) No es gracioso.

**Anthony**: Ohh vamos, si lo es… (_se rasca la cabeza como pensando_) es más, creo que acabo de escuchar las risas del público que está viendo el reallity justo ahora.

**Stear**: (_serio_) ignoraré eso.

[_Stear y Anthony también salen_]

**Ale: **(_indignada_) mira estos, no nos ayudaron a recoger ni los platos.

**Lily: **no te preocupes, solo ponemos todo en el lava platos y listo, no hay necesidad de molestar a nadie más. Y a la hora de la comida les tocara a ellos.

**Perla: **(se _levanta y empieza a recoger los cubiertos_) pues manos a la obra que tenemos mucho que desempacar.

[_Una chica de las del servicio de la casa se acerca en ese momento_]

**Chica de servicio**: Ay señoritas, no se preocupen que yo me ocupo de eso... dejen todo allí por favor.

**Ale**: No nos molesta para nada hacerlo

**Lily**: Si enseguida terminamos, ahh ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**Chica de servicio**: Tricia, me llamo Tricia.

**Perla**: (_terminando de guardar los últimos cubiertos_) Ya ves, todo está listo para lavar.

**Tricia**: muchas gracias señoritas (_mira a Luis_) Y señor...

**Isa**: A él solo dígale Luis... (_todas ríen_)

[_Todas se despiden de Tricia y caminan juntas hacia sus habitaciones_]

**Isa: **si apurémonos, porque además hay que buscar lo que nos pondremos para cabalgar.

**Perla: **(_preocupada_) ay sí, ya no recuerdo en que maleta puse el traje de montar.

**Ale: **Ayu, ¿tu sabes montar?

[_La chica asiente mientras __camina junto a Luis, se detiene y le aprieta la mano_]

**Lily: **ah eso quiere decir que el único que no sabe es Luis.

**Luís: **pues te equivocas, he estado tomando clases desde hace tiempo.

**Isa: **ay ok, pero no te enojes. Bueno como ya acabamos nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones ¿vienes Ayu?

**Ayu: **no, yo prefiero estar con Luis otro rato.

**Ale: **Okas, yo me voy yendo al cuarto.

[_Las chicas salen con rumbo a la planta alta al ir subiendo, Perla se detiene_]

**Perla: **pues si que le dio duro el amor a Ayu.

**Isa: **si ¿verdad? Aun no la entiendo.

**Ale: **por casos como este es que dicen que el amor es ciego.

**Lily: **y que lo acompaña la locura.

[_Todas ríen_]

[_En la cámara se observa a cada quien en su habitación. Archie saca cuidadosamente sus camisas de seda y las cuelga en el closet. Anthony esta leyendo un libro, sentado junto a la ventana, Stear esta armando un aparato extraño sobre un escritorio, las chicas están acomodando su ropa. Luis y Ayu luego de salir del comedor pasean por la casa y finalmente se sientan en una banca del jardín, cambia la imagen y se ve a Perla que entra al cuarto donde Ale y Lily platican_]

**Ale**: pareces león enjaulado… ¿Qué tienes?

**Perla**: Ese estúpido de Colin.

**Lily**: ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

**Ale**: (_ríe_) Ya sé por dónde va esto… desde el desayuno no has podido ver a Matt.

**Perla**: (enojada) Lo tiene en ese sucio garaje trabajando en un tipo carreta.

**Lily**: Qué no te oiga Stear hablar tan despectivamente de su laboratorio.

**Perla**: Arrgggh tanto que hablamos ayer de lo que íbamos a hacer hoy.

**Ale**: Sorry Perliux, pero creo que vas a tener que aguantarte

**Lily**: Tienes que recordar que no está aquí como invitado sino que está aquí trabajando.

[_Alguien toca a la puerta_]

**Ale**: Adelante

**Isa**: Así que aquí estaban

**Lily**: Si, ya tenemos un rato platicando aquí, esperando a que nos digan que ya nos podemos ir… hasta ya me cambie pero pues nada

**Perla**: Odio a Colin.

**Isa**: Ahh yo también me uno al club.

**Ale**: ¡Cuidado Isa! Dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso

**Isa**: (_levanta una ceja_) Pues tú no estás enamorada de Neal

**Ale**: Nunca he odiado a Neal.

**Lily**: Si, el que lo aventara a una alberca solo era porque le estorbaba en su camino.

[_Todas se ríen_]

**Ale**: Oigan si hasta fui al baile con él. Y la verdad no me la pase tan mal como habría esperado.

**Perla**: Si recuerdo.

**Lily**: Jjaja (_cantando_) "Ale ama a Neal"

**Ale**: Ayy Dios no digas eso, que siento que lo vas a invocar…

**Perla**: Eso sientes porque la última vez que estuvimos aqui llego de improviso.

**Lily**: Y que lo digas, lo peor es que llegó con su hermana (se estremece)

**Perla**: Al menos no te quito el cuarto como hizo con Ema el año pasado.

**Ale**: (_riendo_) Ema estaba furiosa

**Isa**: ¿Y que han sabido de ella?

**Lily**: Pues no mucho, nos escribe de vez en vez, solo nos cuenta que está muy ocupada con sus estudios en España y que si todo va bien tal vez consiga una beca para sus estudios de postgrado

**Isa**: (_sonríe con coquetería_) Quieres decir que aquel chico con el que andaba esta solterito.

**Perla**: Ay Isa, te vamos a tener que dar un libro de reglas sobre "dates" con los ex novios de tus amigas.

**Ale**: Aunque creo que si Luis estuviera libre a él no le impedirías verlo.

**Isa**: Uyy, pero eso solo porque él tiene repelente natural…

[_Todas ríen y cambia la imagen y se ve a Matt, Hank y Colin armando una especie de carroza, cambia la imagen de nuevo y se ve a todos en el comedor_]

**Perla: **No puedo creer que hayamos perdido gran parte del día esperando

**Isa: **yo igual, es más mi traje de montar hasta arrugado esta por haberme cambiado desde temprano.

**Ale: **Deberías haber hecho como yo solo lo saque y allí está lista la ropa para cambiarme en cuanto digan ya nos vamos de paseo.

**Lily: **Yo también me cambié solo me faltaron las botas esas las dejé en la maleta para tomarlas en cuanto nos vayamos.

**Perla**: de haber sabido que se nos iba a ir el día en nada, me hubiera puesto a practicar.

**Ale**: pero pues ya no lo hiciste, así que ni llorar es bueno.

**Archie: **pues yo no aun no termino de deshacer el equipaje, me falta una maleta completa.

**Stear: **ay hermano es que te trajiste muchas cosas que ni vas a usar.

**Archie: **Es que no aprecias el valor de estar siempre bien vestido para la ocasión… a ver qué tal que Colin nos sale con alguna de sus ideas locas y nos quiere llevar a la ciudad a algún antro o a empezar la promoción del DVD. Uno debe estar siempre vestido adecuadamente, es mejor prevenir.

[_Va llegando Colin y alcanza a escuchar_]

**Colin: **Buenas tardes, me pareció escuchar algo de una idea loca. Vaya que nos hace falta para levantar el rating.

**Anthony: **(_tuerce los ojos_) Si, supongo que eso sería bueno, tal vez no sé ¿Qué piensas de un paseo a caballo por la propiedad?

**Colin: **(_se sienta a la mesa_) pues no me culpes nunca agendaron esta salida yo solo me preparé para lo de la boda.

**Stear: **Ahh si la boda.

**Colin: **(_mira a todos con ojos inquisitivos_) espero que todos hayan empacado sus trajes para la ceremonia.

**Archie: **(_muy seguro_)claro que todos los trajimos, ¿verdad?

[_Todos asienten con la cabeza, menos Luis_]

**Luis: **(_desconcertado_) ¿traje? ¿Cuál traje?

**Colin: **(_perdiendo la paciencia_)¡¿como que cual traje? El que te mandamos a hacer especial, estilo oriental.

**Luis: **(_como si nada pasara_) ah ese, creo que se me quedo en Boston.

**Colin: **¡¿Qué?

**Ale: **(_para si_) tenia que ser Luis.

**Perla: **(_triste_) oh no ¿y entonces? ¿No habrá boda?

**Colin: **(_enojado_) Claro que habrá boda, no tendré mas remedio que ir inmediatamente a la ciudad para mandar traer el traje desde Boston, no creo que nos hagan uno de esas características tan pronto.

**Lily: **entonces ¿no estarás para el paseo?

[_Ahora Colin luce desolado_]

**Colin: **(_mira a Isa, ella ni se inmuta_) me temo que no, pero mandare a Matt para que los vigile y salga todo como debe ser.

**Perla: **(_sonríe disimuladamente_) me parece bien.

**Colin: **(_resignado_)bueno ya me voy, regreso mañana. Y por cierto me dijo Matt que en una hora estará todo listo para que puedan salir a grabar.

**Archie**: Cool.

[_Todos se despiden de Colin y este sale de prisa_]

**Anthony: **Luis nada mas a ti se te ocurre.

**Stear: **si ya se me hacia raro que no saliera con algo así.

**Luis: **a cualquiera se le olvida algo cuando sale de viaje.

**Ale: **si pero no su traje de bodas.

**Archie: **lo bueno que supimos a tiempo, imagínense si sale con su graciosada el día de la boda.

**Ale: **ah, no, pues soy capaz de prestarle mi vestido, para que no desentone en la boda.

**Lily: **y si no le entra, pues que se case en shorts, pero de que se casa, se casa.

**Perla: **(_con mirada soñadora_) ay, lo bueno que vendrá Matt a supervisar.

**Anthony: **si, la verdad es muy profesional y no nos hostiga tanto como Colin.

**Ale**: (_riendo_) Claro a eso se refería Perla cuando lo dijo.

[_Las chicas ríen con complicidad y los muchachos las observan pero no dicen nada_]

**Isa: **(_sonríe_) Bueno al menos Colin no dará lata por un rato, gracias Luis.

[_Todos ríen, menos Luis que parece no entender nada_]

**Luís: **¿Qué? ¿Y ahora por qué se ríen?

**Archie: **¡ay Luis!

[_Todos vuelven a reír_]

**Perla**: bueno chicos, yo subo a vestirme para ir a montar, si llega Matt le dicen porfis que no tardo.

**Ale**: eso es una mentira, tú siempre tardas.

**Lily**: y más si se trata de arreglarte para tu novio.

**Luis**: (_con voz enojada_) ¿entonces si son novios?

**Ale**: Claro que lo son. Y me da mucho gusto, porque hasta que le conozco un novio que vale la pena.

**Lily**: Si pues, porque el último que tuviste era un… ay perdón, ya me acordé que eras tú. Jajaja.

**Luis**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) no le veo la gracia.

**Archie**: pues yo si se la veo, si quieres te la explico mientras las chicas suben a ponerse más lindas de lo que ya son.

**Isa**: ay, si, vamos chicas yo creo que voy a darme una retocada, para irnos pronto de paseo.

Ale: entonces los dejamos, nos vemos al rato. Vente Ayu, nos tenemos que cambiar.

[_Las cinco chicas salen del comedor, los chicos están de pie, menos Luis sigue comiendo sentando frente a su plato, con expresión muy seria. Archie se para en frente de él_]

**Archie**: ¿y a ti que mosco te picó que ni terminas de comer ni te levantas?

**Luis**: (_mirando fijamente el plato_) son novios…

**Anthony**: eso ya lo sabíamos.

**Stear**: si, ¿no recuerdas? Desde ayer los escuchamos diciéndose cariños por el radio.

**Archie**: y no solo eso, en las noches se han quedado mucho rato a solas, platicando.

**Luis**: ¿cómo sabes eso?

**Archie**: bueno, la noche del sábado, en el motel, salí a comprar una botella de agua de la máquina expendedora, y los vi de lejos, caminando despreocupadamente, así como caminan todos los enamorados.

**Luis**: pero eso no quiere decir nada.

**Stear**: anoche también, después de cenar, los vi caminando solos entre los rosales.

**Luis**: pero eso tampoco quiere decir nada.

**Stear**: Si bien dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

**Anthony**: no hay que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta que entre ellos hay romance, y tú mismo lo dijiste ayer que los escuchaste hablar por radio.

**Luis**: pero una cosa es suponerlo, y otra muy distinta escuchar que ella lo diga como si nada.

**Anthony**: bueno, y si lo son ¿en qué te afecta? Recuerda que tú, en menos de una semana, eres hombre casado.

**Stear**: y recuerda también, que tú te pusiste de novio primero que Perla, así que no tienes porque ponerte ahora de celoso.

**Luis**: pero es que… ya saben… yo esperaba…

**Anthony**: esperabas que ella te rogara que dejaras a tu novia y volvieras con ella. (_Luis mueve la cabeza afirmativamente_) pero no puede ser que siguieras esperanzado en eso, ¿qué no recuerdas lo primero que hizo Perla en cuanto conoció a Ayu? (_Luis levanta la vista y mira a Anthony, pero no dice nada_)

**Stear**: man, reflexiona. Lo primero que hizo Perla, fue organizarte una boda. ¿No te parece ese un síntoma muy evidente de que no quiere estar contigo?

**Luis**: no, pues es que yo creí que nomás quería ver hasta donde llegaba yo… pero que no me iba a dejar llegar al altar… y por eso…

**Archie**: ya entendí… por eso no trajiste tu traje, ¿cierto?

**Luis**: (_en voz baja_) no creí que de verdad lo fuera a necesitar.

**Anthony**: (_sentándose junto a Luis_) mira, ante todo, somos amigos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? (_Luis asiente con la cabeza_) Bueno, también sabes que yo estoy en contra de las bromas pesadas, y que así como no me gustó lo que les hicimos a las chicas, ni de Lance (_Archie da un respingo_), ni del espionaje cuando estaban chateando con Beto Cuevas, ni de el cambio de carros…

**Archie**: ¡oye! Eso ya es del pasado, deja de tirarme piedras.

**Anthony**: no son piedras, son verdades. Mi punto es, que así como no he estado de acuerdo en lo que hemos hecho, porque aunque Stear y yo nos queramos declarar inocentes, la verdad es que tampoco hicimos gran cosa para impedirlo, de la misma forma, estoy completamente en contra de la bromita de ellas, de casarte a fuerzas. Y si hasta hoy he dejado que llegue lejos, es porque tú mismo me has dicho que piensas en Ayu como la mujer de tu vida.

**Luis**: es que pienso que si lo puede ser.

**Anthony**: Bueno, mira, yo solamente te digo esto. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras, casarte es solamente tu decisión. Así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, porque es un paso muy importante como para no hacerlo por los motivos adecuados. Y definitivamente, los motivos adecuados no son darle celos a tu ex novia, porque tú tampoco puedes obligarla a hacer lo que ella no quiere, ¿lo entiendes?

**Luís**: (_cabizbajo_) si, lo entiendo.

**Anthony**: bueno, pues piensa bien lo que quieres hacer. Por lo que he tratado a Ayu, creo que es una chica increíble, pero aunque pienses que es mejor casarte por no lastimar sus sentimientos, créeme, cuando se entere que te casas con ella pensando en alguien más, va a resultar más lastimada que si cancelas la boda.

**Luis**: ¿tú crees que debería cancelarla?

**Anthony**: yo no dije tal cosa, y yo solo creo que todas esas preguntas te las tienes que hacer a ti mismo y responder con sinceridad.

**Luis**: pero entonces… es cierto que Perla tiene novio.

**Anthony**: si, ya viste que es cierto. Así que aunque decidieras no casarte, tienes que dejarla ir. ¿entiendes?

**Luis**: lo entiendo… (_suspira_) voy a pensarlo bien entonces.

**Anthony**: muy bien. Lo que sea que decidas, sabes que te apoyo.

**Archie**: Ahora ¡arriba ese ánimo! Y a vestirnos para ir a montar, porque estamos de vacaciones y hay que disfrutarlas.

**Stear**: (_animado_) ¡si, vamos! Un buen paseo al aire libre siempre ayuda a despejar las ideas.

**Luis**: está bien, vamos.

[_Los chicos se dirigen a sus habitaciones para vestirse_]

**Luis**: ¡Anthony! (_le habla cuando Anthony va entrando a su habitación, y este se regresa_).

**Anthony**: Dime.

**Luis**: (_apenado_) gracias… por no haberte reído de mi… y por no haberme dicho tonto.

**Anthony**: no creo que lo que hablamos sea cosa de risa… y no creo que seas tonto.

**Luis**: eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes?

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo_) y te deseo lo mejor.

[_Entran a sus habitaciones y se corta la escena. Cuando vuelve a abrir, en el jardín se encuentran ya los cinco chicos junto con Matt, Sal y Hank esperando a las chicas_]

**Anthony**: (_señalando a un lado_) ¿Es eso lo que duraron toda la mañana haciendo?

**Hank**: Si (_enfoca lo que señala Anthony_)

[_Se ve una carroza malhecha que sostiene un trípode y unos micrófonos, la cual esta enganchada a una motocicleta vieja_]

**Archie**: (_alzando una ceja_) Buena manera de perder el tiempo

**Matt**: Oye si nos costó mucho trabajo hacerla…

**Anthony**: Me hubieran dicho que eso era lo que querían hacer…

**Matt**: ¿Por qué

**Anthony**: Porque esa carroza es igual a la que uso para transportar fertilizantes y plaguicidas para el jardín.

**Archie**: No cos, no es igual… la tuya no se ve tan hechiza, (_ríe_) ni parece que se va a deshacer de solo tocarla.

**Matt**: Arrrggg, No puedo creerlo, perdí toda la mañana con esa carroza…

**Anthony**: Pues ya ni modo.

**Archie**: Además no solo ustedes, también nosotros perdimos la mañana.

**Stear**: A ti ni siquiera te alcanzó el tiempo para desempacar.

**Archie**: Si hubiéramos tenido que salir lo habría dejado para después.

[_Archie mira su reloj y mira hacía la mansión_]

**Archie**: oigan como que ya se tardaron, ¿no? Es mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

**Stear**: ay ni te quejes, que tú acabas de llegar.

**Anthony**: si no exageres, que tu siempre eres el último en llegar.

**Archie**: Pues sí, pero no estaban diciendo que ya casi estaban listas y que solo un retoque sé iban a hacer

**Luis**: pues a mí ya me están dando ganas de quedarme.

**Matt**: ¿y eso?

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo que te vas a quedar? Si eras el que ya estaba desesperado por divertirse.

**Luis**: pues sí, pero montar a caballo no me parece muy divertido que digamos, saben.

**Stear**: pues ni modo, lo siento por ti, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esta actividad.

**Luis**: bueno…es que… la verdad, la verdad es… que no se montar.

**Archie**: ¿Qué? Pues según se hasta clases estuviste tomando, ¿no?

**Luis**: pues sí, pero creo que no aprendí.

**Anthony**: no te preocupes es de lo mas sencillo.

**Stear**: claro, además te daremos el caballo más manso que tengamos. No te preocupes.

**Luis**: ay si, como ustedes casi nacieron sobre un caballo por eso lo dicen.

**Matt**: no te preocupes Luís, entre todos te ayudaremos y verás que divertido.

[_En ese momento aparecen las cinco chicas con sus vestimentas para montar_]

**Anthony**: wow, como siempre bellísimas.

**Archie**: (_le sonríe a Lily_) claro que sí.

**Stear**: totalmente de acuerdo.

**Isa**: (_se acerca a Anthony con voz coqueta_) ustedes siempre tan amables.

**Lily**: Sí como no… después de lo que nos hicieron.

**Ale**: ay, ya Lily, dales un break… (_mira su reloj y se ríe_) ¿acaso cuesta tanto perder la memoria por no sé unos días tal vez?

**Perla**: (_sonríe al ver a Matt y se dirige hacia él_) ¡Sweettie! (_lo abraza_) te extrañaba.

**Matt**: (_le da un rápido beso y la rodea con el brazo_) he tenido mucho trabajo, Colin nos puso a trabajar como esclavos, pero ya sabes que estoy al pendiente de ti.

**Lily**: (_tosiendo_) get a room!

**Perla**: no seas envidiosa (besa a Matt y se ríe)

**Ale**: pues es que se ponen a comer pan enfrente de los pobres… ya estense sosiegos chamacos.

**Perla**: bueno, pero no porque ustedes lo digan, sino porque tengo muchas ganas de montar.

[_Luis está muy serio y Lily se da cuenta_]

**Lily**: Bueno, ¿y que no le vas a decir nada lindo a tu novia?

[_Luis voltea a ver a Ayu, que sonríe y se sonroja_]

**Luís: **(_se rasca la cabeza_) ¿algo? ¿Cómo que?

**Archie: **(_le da un codazo a Luís y le habla entre dientes_) ¿Cómo que, que? Algo así como que luce muy linda.

**Luís: **oh si, también te ves muy bonita Ayu.

[Ayu sonríe muy sonrojada y los demás hacen muecas]

**Matt: **bueno andando, antes que se haga más tarde.

**Archie: **(_bromea_) como usted ordene señor director.

[_Todos ríen, mientras se encaminan hacia las caballerizas_]

**Isa: **que emoción ya quiero ver todos los alrededores, el bosque, el lago…todo.

**Ale: **te va a gustar mucho todo, vas a ver.

**Lily: **si es un lugar tan hermoso.

**Perla: **(_mira a Matt_)único y si tenemos tan agradable compañía mejor.

**Matt: **(_le sonríe_) claro.

**Archie**: (_voltea muy sonriente_) gracias por lo que me toca.

**Ale**: Archie, tú siempre dándote por aludido, si Perla lo dijo es por Matt, ¿verdad Perlita?

**Perla**: bueno, sí, pero también es porque están aquí todos mis amigos y amigas.

**Archie**: ¿ven? Si me toca algo del halago.

**Stear**: (_divertido_) mi hermanito siempre esponjado como pavo real, que cree que todos los halagos son para él. Pero como dices, solo te toca algo.

[_Todos ríen, por fin llegan a los establos y cada quien elige su caballo, Hank se sube a la motocicleta, Matt toma las riendas de un caballo mientras le da unas instrucciones a Hank y a Sal que ya no se ve en escena, Luis es el único que no ha seleccionado caballo_]

**Anthony: **(_señala uno de los caballos que quedan_) Mira Luis, este es el más dócil de todos, puedes subir sin temor.

**Luis: **shhh! Quieres que todo mundo se entere que no se montar.

**Anthony: **(_en voz baja_) ah, no sabia que era un secreto.

**Luis: **(_susurrando_) pues si lo es, al menos para las chicas.

**Anthony: **ah OK, como quieras.

[_Todos suben a sus caballos, las chicas no se percatan de cómo batalla Luis para subir a su montura. Así avanzan un buen trecho, se puede ver a Luis rezagado al final, Ayu va a su lado y él trata de aparentar ser jinete experimentado como los demás chicos. Stear los espera un poco_]

**Stear: **¿Cómo vas Luis? ¿Algún problema?

**Luis: **(_trata de disimular_) no ninguno, lo que pasa que quiero ir a solas con Ayu.

**Stear: **ah pillin jeje, OK los dejo.

[_Anthony se acerca a Stear_]

**Anthony: **¿Qué dice Luis? ¿Está bien?

**Stear: **pues se hizo el disimulado, pero se que le esta resultando difícil montar.

**Anthony: **si y no quiere que le ayudemos, porque teme que las chicas sepan que no ha aprendido a montar.

[_Archie también escucha_]

**Archie: **ah eso dijo, pues allá él si no quiere que lo ayudemos.

[_Todas las chicas, menos Ayu van muy adelante junto con Matt_]

**Ale: **(_les grita_) Hey chicos, ¿Qué pasa? Parecen tortugas.

**Lily: **(_también grita_)si, apúrense ya casi llegamos al lago.

**Isa: ¿**que pasa? ¿Por qué de repente vienen tan lento?

**Perla: **Quien sabe, por mí que tarden yo voy muy bien así.

**Matt: **(_la mira_) si y yo también.

**Isa: **si, no necesitan decirlo. Ay Perla no cuentes dinero en frente de los pobres.

**Lily**: pues tu puedes dejar de ser pobre cuando quieras Isa, que puedes ganar la lotería con Colin.

**Isa**: ay, no empiecen otra vez con eso, tan a gusto que estoy.

**Lily**: si no estoy empezando, es continuación… la crónica de una carrilla anunciada.

**Ale**: (_pensativa_) mmm… ¿No les acaba de dar un deja vù?

**Perla**: si, yo ya había escuchado eso antes, pero donde, donde (_entrecierra los ojos como queriendo hacer memoria_).

**Lily**: (_disimulando_) no sé de qué hablan.

**Ale**: (_riendo_) ¡claro que sí! Es lo mismo que te dijimos cuando queríamos amarrarte con Diego.

**Lily**: Ash! No me digan que son dueñas de todas las palabras que existen.

**Perla**: jejeje, no te enojes Lilita, pero es que esa frase solo la usamos para amarrar imposibles, y siempre funciona.

**Isa**: ¿o sea que me va a funcionar? No sean así, no me amarren con ese tipo.

**Ale**: pues es que mira, siendo objetivas, no es tan malo. Digo, que te desagrade a ti, no le quita lo guapo, lo rico y lo inteligente.

**Lily**: Eso sin contar que siempre anda arreglando los problemas que todos causamos o mejor dicho que Luis causa jajaj

**Isa**: pues ya te dije, te lo regalo.

**Ale**: no lo quiero para mí, yo solo te hago ver sus cualidades.

**Matt**: (_volteando hacia atrás_) oigan, aquellos ya se están tardando mucho, voy a ver si no se les ofrece algo.

**Perla**: ok amor (_Matthew se aleja de las chicas y cabalga de regreso hacia donde están los chicos_). Jeje, creo que se sintió incómodo.

**Lily**: si, tal vez crea que así hablábamos de él antes de que fuera tu novio.

**Ale**: (_riendo_) no, de seguro vió en las filmaciones, antes de ser editadas, lo que hablábamos de él… y de todos los demás

**Isa: **(_emocionada_)miren ahí está ya el lago, que hermoso, que aguas tan cristalinas. ¿Unas carreritas?

**Ale: **sale y vale jeje.

**Perla: **seee!

**Lily: **listas, a la cuenta de tres…una…dos… ¡tres!

[_Las cuatro se lanzan al galope, llegando casi al mismo tiempo a la orilla del lago, primero llega Ale, luego Isa, luego Perla y Lily llegan juntas_]

**Isa: **Ale tramposa te arrancaste antes de tres jeje.

**Ale: **pretextos, pretextos, yo gané jeje.

**Perla: **no es pretexto, de hecho las dos se arrancaron antes.

**Isa: **pues es que Ale empezó jeje.

**Lily: **si las dos son unas tramposas.

**Ale: **bueno ya ni que fueran las olimpiadas o el derby de Kentucky.

**Isa: **si verdad, ni que el premio fuera Anthony.

**Lily: **aja, ya quisieras.

**Isa: **no, claro que no, porque ya se lo hubiera ganado Ale jeje.

**Perla: **no, pues que bueno que no lo apostamos jeje.

[_Todas ríen, luego desmontan, amarran sus caballos y se sientan en el verde pasto a esperar que lleguen los demás_]

[_Al_ _poco rato llegan Anthony, Stear y Archie_]

**Perla: **¿y los demás?

**Anthony: **ahí vienen ya.

**Archie: **si es que Luis viene muy lento y eso que es un caballo muy dócil.

**Stear: **¡shhh! ¡Archie!

**Archie: **ah creo que ya solté la sopa, bueno de todas formas se van a enterar, ¿no?

**Ale: **¿de que? ¿De que Luis no sabe montar?

**Lily: **ya lo sabíamos.

**Isa: **si, de inmediato se ve que no sabe.

**Perla: **si, pobre y él que estaba de presumido que hasta clases había tomado y no sé qué más…jeje.

**Anthony: **ah pensamos que no lo notarían.

**Stear: **pues nosotros hicimos lo posible, pero ya ven fue imposible que estas chicas expertas no lo notaran.

**Ale: **pues no expertas pero algo sabemos.

**Lily: **creo que mas que Luis sí.

**Archie: **mas que Luis cualquiera jeje.

**Perla: **no pues allí ni como negarlo.

[_Todos se ríen_]

[_En eso están cuando escuchan unos caballos a todo galope. Ven que viene Luís con cara de pánico pues se le ha descontrolado el caballo, atrás viene Matt tratando de alcanzarlos y luego con cara de preocupación se ve a Ayu_]

**Luís: **¡ay como se para esta bestia!

**Matt: **¡cuidado, háganse a un lado!

**Ayu: **¡Luis, Luis!

**Matt: **¡Luis, estira las riendas, Luis!

[_Todo sucede en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luis apenas y logra frenar el caballo al llegar a la orilla del lago. Debido a que el caballo se detiene súbitamente, Luis sale disparado hacia las aguas del lago. Anthony y Stear ya se han lanzado a ayudarlo cuando llegan Matt y Ayu con los demás_]

**Isa: **ay no me digan que tampoco sabe nadar.

**Ale: **entonces mejor no digo nada… (ríe)

**Archie**: Pero se supone que ya aprendió… ¿Qué no participo en aquel triatlón?

**Ale**: Sí, pero si no recuerdas allí también se estaba ahogando

**Lily: **uyy ya sáquenlo que ahora si se nos ahoga.

**Perla: **pobre Ayu, miren que asustada viene.

**Isa: **oh si, vente Ayu, (_le pasa el brazo por los hombros y la lleva con las demás_) ahorita lo sacan no te preocupes.

[_Matt ve a Archie intrigado_]

**Matt: **Oye Archie ¿y tú por que no fuiste a ayudar?

**Archie: **¿y arruinar mi camisa de seda sin ser necesario? No lo creo, además ya tiene ayuda de sobra.

**Matt: **ah… qué bueno que me avisas para evitar ahogarme cuando sólo andes tú por allí cerca

**Archie: **Te lo dije, si son rápidos, ahí lo traen.

[_En la toma se observa como Stear y Anthony traen a Luís todo desmadejado, cada quien lo tiene tomado de un brazo, lo recargan contra un árbol y tratan de reanimarlo. La chicas se acercan solo un poco para evitar taparle el aire. La única que corre y se arrodilla al lado es Ayu_]

**Anthony: **¡Luis, Luis! (_le da palmadas en la cara_) ¡Come on Man responde!

[_Luis empieza a reaccionar y todos lanzan un suspiro de alivio_]

**Luis: **¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Ay es muy temprano!

**Stear: **¿Qué dice?

**Archie: **parece que el agua le afecto el cerebro jeje.

**Ale**: Eso es imposible.

**Lily**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Ale**: Porque ya no puede afectarse más de lo que está

[_Todos ríen menos Ayu que sigue arrodillada junto a Luis quien abre los ojos ligeramente_]

**Anthony: **¿Cuántos dedos ves? (_le enseña tres dedos de su mano derecha_)

**Stear**: Anthony, esa prueba es una tontería.

**Luis**: Tres

**Stear**: Te lo dije.

**Anthony**: Respondió bien… así que no te burles

**Matt: **al parecer está bien no creo que tragara tanta agua, lo sacaron muy rápido.

**Luis: **(_abre los ojos completamente_) ¿ah?... ¿Qué pasó?

**Anthony: **(_reprochándole_) casi nada, solo te caíste al lago.

**Stear: **todo por necio, por no querer ayuda.

**Matt: **es verdad, cuando le dije que si le podía ayudar en algo, dijo que en nada y que fuetea al caballo y se le desboco.

**Luis: **ay si, si ya no me regañen, mejor ya vamonos que tengo hambre.

[_Las chicas ya se han acercado y escuchan todo_]

**Perla: **mira que descarado, después del susto que nos dio, sale con que tiene hambre.

**Ale: **ay Perla, hasta parece que no lo conoces jeje.

**Lily: **Luis siempre será Luis, ni aunque se case cambiara jeje.

**Isa: **¡uyy, que fuertes declaraciones! Jajaja.

[_Todos se ríen, menos Luis que tiene cara de indignado pues hasta Ayu se ríe]_

**Luis: **ay sí, que risa ¿no?, por poco me ahogo y ustedes muy contentos.

**Anthony: **es que la verdad Luis, tienes que reconocer que a veces te pasas.

**Matt: **mejor ya vamonos que ustedes están todos empapados y ya empieza a refrescar la tarde, si alguien se enferma Colin me mata.

**Perla: **(_se abraza a Matt_)ah entonces vámonos.

[_Todos suben a sus respectivos caballos para emprender el regreso_]

**Luis: **¿y mi caballo?

**Stear: **ya debe haber regresado al establo, así que tendrás que ir con Ayu.

**Luis**: (_con cara de espanto_) ¿Tengo qué?

**Anthony**: Si no quieres, creo que Matt te puede ofrecer lo último en transportes.

**Luis**: ¿Qué?

**Anthony**: Su carroza portadora de cámaras y a partir de este momento de Luises también

[_Todos ríen_]

**Luis**: Chale, pues tampoco me da mucha confianza, no se irá a desbaratar eso se ve súper chafa.

**Matt**: Eyy, no juzgues por la portada… se verá fea, pero es aguantadora. ¿Verdad Sal?

**Sal**: (_Sólo se escucha su voz_) Si man, podría bailar un claqué aquí arriba y nada le pasaría.

**Anthony**: Allí está Luis, tu carroza espera.

**Luis**: Pues supongo que no me queda de otra.

**Matt**: (_con cara de pocos amigos_) Si no te parece siempre están las opciones de irte en el caballo de Ayu

**Luis**: Ay no.

**Matt**: O caminando.

**Luis**: ¡Que flojera!

**Matt**: Pues adelante su alteza.

[_Luis se acerca a la cámara luego ya no se ve_]

**Ale: **por poco nos quedarnos sin novio para la boda.

**Lily: **Si qué horror, así que ya saben, queda prohibido que Luis se acerque a otro caballo sin la supervisión de un adulto jeje.

**Isa: **si hay que evitar más accidentes, así que Ayu, a cuidar bien de tu futuro esposo. Y tu Sal no dejes que salte de la carroza jaja

[_En el camino de regreso siguen las bromas a costa de Luis_]

**Archie: **si, mira Luis si querías nadar nos hubieras avisado y todos nos traíamos nuestros trajes de baño jjee.

[_Por fin llegan al establo, dejan los caballos y se encaminan a la casa. Entran ya cuando el sol se pone_]

**Matt: **bueno chicos, los dejo, Colin me acaba de llamar.

**Perla: **¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no se iba a quedar en la ciudad hasta mañana?

**Matt: **Regreso antes, así que tengo que ir, (_le murmura algo en el oído a Perla y ella sonríe_) nos vemos después.

**Todos: **adiós Matt.

**Anthony: **bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar para bajar a cenar.

**Stear: **si vamos, ya me dio frío. ¿Luis que esperas?

**Luis: **¿no puedo comer algo antes?

**Anthony: **¿Y qué te de otra neumonía? Ni hablar, vete a cambiar y luego cenas.

**Luis**: No manchen tengo mucha hambre.

**Archie**: Si bien dicen que cuando uno nada le da hambre.

[_Todos ríen_]

**Luis**: Oh, ya estuvo bueno de sus bromitas.

**Stear: **Déjalos Luis, pero vete a cambiar no podemos darnos el lujo de que tengas una recaída a unos días de tu boda, además si vuelves a faltar a la escuela se te complicaran aun más las clases.

[_Anthony y Stear se lo tienen que llevar a jalones_]

**Isa: **no olviden ducharse con agua tibia para que no se enfermen.

**Anthony: **(_sonríe_) no lo olvidaremos, gracias.

**Stear: **no tardamos, pero si quieren pueden empezar sin nosotros.

**Ale: **no vayan, vayan. Aquí los esperamos.

**Lily: **si claro si no es tan tarde.

**Perla: **además aun no es hora de cenar.

**Archie: **entonces esperaremos.

[_Media hora después baja Anthony, luego llegan Stear y Luis. Pasan todos a cenar y luego de una extensa sobremesa tomando café con galletas y pastelillos. De repente las chicas a excepción de Isa se levantan hacia la cocina_]

**Archie**: Ya vengo

**Isa**: ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué huelo mal?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe dulcemente_) No Isa, creo que fueron por algo más fuerte para tomar.

**Stear**: (_se levanta_) Ya vengo.

**Luis**: Creo que el huele mal soy yo…

**Isa**: No creo, después de nadar el lago (_ríe_)

[_Anthony sonríe y en ese momento se apagan las luces y se comienza a escuchar muchas voces cantando Happy Birthay, la toma se amplia y se ve un pastel con muchas velas encima_]

**Todos**: Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Isaaa

Happy Birthday to you

[_Colocan el pastel delante de Isa y se le ve muy emocionada_]

**Isa**: (_casi llorando_) Ayy chicos… yo pensé…

**Perla**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué se nos había olvidado?

**Anthony**: Te lo queríamos hacer ayer, pero a quien se le olvidó el pastel fue a Sal, así que George que fue hoy a la ciudad aprovecho para traerlo.

**Ale**: Anda Isa pide un deseo…

**Lily**: pero que no sea el que creo que estas pensando.

[Las chicas ríen y además Isa suelta unas lágrimas, se detiene frente al pastel unos segundos y después apaga las velas, entonces prenden las luces]

**Stear**: Toma este es mi regalo (_se ve el artefacto que estaba utilizando en la mañana_) No sé si funcioné bien, pero se supone que hace perfumes

**Archie**: Te recomiendo que no lo utilices sin un extintor en la mano.

[_Todos ríen menos Stear_]

**Isa**: No te preocupes Stear, lo utilizaré y luego te digo si funciona bien

**Anthony**: Yo te doy un ramo de rosas, que yo cultive.

**Isa**: Ayy me van a hacer llorar.

**Perla**: Toma prima (_le pasa un pañuelo_) que ya tienes las de cocodrilo

**Archie**: Esto no lo hice yo, y creo que allí está el mérito… se que se te verá genial.

**Isa**: (_Abre la cajita que le da Archie y son unos aretes de diseñador_) Wow Archie son… hermosos.

**Luis**: La neta a mí se me olvido tu cumple..

**Isa**: No importa, tienes otras cosas en la cabeza, estas a punto de casarte… no puedo culparte.

**Ale**: (_sonriendo_) Y… esto es de parte de las tres…

**Perla**: Anda ábrelo.

**Lily**: Pero no lo rompas que me dio mucho trabajo envolverlo

[_Isa abre la caja que le dan con mucho cuidado de no romper el papel, cuando ve el contenido comienza a saltar de alegría_]

**Isa**: ¡Están bromeando! ¿Es esto real?

**Ale**: (_indignada_) Claro, si fueron muchos meses de planearlo como para que sea una mala broma.

**Anthony**: (_extrañado_) ¿Qué te dieron?

**Isa** (_saltando de emoción y llorando_) Esto es demasiado… las quiero mucho

[_abraza a las tres chicas_]

**Archie**: ¿Pues que le dieron?

**Colin**: (_Sonriendo desde el otro lado del salón_) Lo que quería.

**Anthony**: (_toma la caja y mira dentro_) Wow, cuatro pasajes en viaje redondo a Londres y (_ríe_) Ahora entiendo… cuatro boletos de primera fila para el concierto de Paul para el verano próximo

**Archie** (_asombrado_) pero si esos boletos se agotaron como en dos días… ya no quedan ni para el gallinero.

**Anthony**: Y esto es increíble… backstage passes.

**Stear**: ¿Cómo pudieron conseguir todo esto?

[_Se sueltan del abrazo e Isa sigue llorando de emoción_]

**Ale**: Pues Perla fue nuestra patrocinadora para los boletos de avión

**Lily**: Ale y yo compramos los boletos, nos quedamos despiertas toda la noche hasta el minuto que los pusieron en venta para ser las primeras en comprar los boletos

**Perla**: Y Colin nos ayudó, moviendo ciertas influencias en Hollywood para que nos dieran los pases para camerinos.

**Isa**: (_súper emocionada_) Ayy no puedo creerlo, ¿Colin?

[_Corre hacía él y le da un beso en cada mejilla y lo abraza efusivamente_]

**Isa**: Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de mi vida..ayyy ya vengo tengo que hablarle a mi hermana, va a morir de la envidia. (_Toma todos sus regalos y sale corriendo hacía su cuarto_)

**Colin**: (_tocándose las mejillas_) ¡Vaya! Creo que no me volveré a lavar nunca mi cara.

**Perla**. (_Riendo_) El exagerado y unos cuantos.

**Colin**: Bueno chicos odio ser un aguafiestas pero mejor hay que ir a dormir que si mañana se despiertan a medio día no quiero quejas de que perdieron el tiempo.

**Archie**: En serio que sí parece director de escuela.

**Stear**: Pero tiene razón… vamos a dormir.

[_Todos se dispersan y van hacía sus cuartos, la toma cambia y se__ observa, una ventana abierta por la cual se puede ver una hermosa luna llena, es la habitación de Anthony, pues la cámara gira y se observa que este sale del baño con su pijama puesta, prende la luz, va hacia la ventana contempla un momento el firmamento antes de cerrarla y correr las cortinas_]

**Anthony: **(_bosteza y estira los brazos_) Ah, hoy fue un día cansado por todo lo que paso. Bueno aunque el paseo a caballo no resulto ser el ideal, sobretodo para Luis (_ríe_) al final de cuentas fue un día muy divertido, pudimos convivir sin estar peleando, eso sin contar que el pequeño festejo que le hicimos a Isa aunque un poco retrasado con todo de la perdida de ayer ni tiempo nos dio y eso aunado a los preparativos de la boda, pues no pudimos hacerle algo mejor, ya el año que viene espero podamos hacer algo más divertido. La verdad ya extrañaba estar tan tranquilo con las chicas, espero que así sigan las cosas y a ver que pasa el día de mañana.

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin del episodio 16**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Got to get you into my life de The Beatles ***Autor del episodio: Isarose, Lily, Perla y yo ;)***_


	17. Chapter 17

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 17**

**Sucedió en Lakewood U**

[_La luz entra por el amplio ventanal, y le da en la cara a Anthony quien sonríe levemente, finalmente abre los ojos y mira hacía la cámara, se estira y se sienta delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo_) Ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo que la verdad estoy empezando a creer que aquí en Lakewood las horas pasan más aprisa que en Boston… pero eso no me va a impedir que hoy disfrute de otro día de relax en mi bello Lakewood… así que no pierdo más tiempo y me cambio para ir a desayunar

[_Se levanta y va hacía el baño, pasan varios minutos y sale con la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo, sonríe a la cámara mientras busca algo que ponerse en las maletas y se regresa al baño, pasan otros minutos y ya sale cambiado, toma sus tenis y se los calza y luego sale del cuarto_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a todos en la cocina discutiendo_]

**Perla**: (_muy enojada_) ¡Ahora si te mato!… eres un desconsiderado…

**Luis**: No, pero si no hice nada…

**Perla**: (_enojada_) ¿Nada? ¿Llamas nada a comerte dos docenas de plátanos (_bananas_)?

**Luis**: Pues es por mi dieta…

**Perla**: ¿Dieta? Agghhhh

**Ale**: ¿Cómo alguien a dieta puede comer tanto carbohidrato? Estás loco Luis… no nos tragamos esa…

**Perla**: El que se trago todos los plátanos fuiste tú, tragón…

**Lily**: Pensé que ya se te había quitado lo barril sin fondo

**Perla**: ¿Pero porque rayos confié y deje todo al descubierto?

**Ale**: Nadie sabía que teníamos un predador dentro de la casa

[_Anthony se asoma a la cocina_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Isa**: Luis se comió los plátanos que compró Perla para el desayuno

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué hizo eso?

**Ale**: Pues pregúntale, según él por su "dieta"

[_Luis se levanta_]

**Luis**: Pues yo creo que están exagerando todo… de todas maneras podrías hacer el desayuno de algo más…

**Perla**: ¿de algo más? Si serás inútil… tenía todo preparado para hacer "Wafles de plátano" pero ahora de donde rayos voy a sacar los plátanos si te los comiste todos…

**Luis**: Pues tenía hambre…

**Perla**. Pues hubieras comido algo más… tierra por ejemplo…

**Anthony**. Vete de aquí Luis… en vez de disculparte… en esta casa no se toman las cosas sin preguntar primero…

**Luis**: Uyyy también tú…

**Anthony**: ¿Te parece poco? Perla planeó un desayuno especial para nosotros y se lo agradeces comiéndote los ingredientes…

**Luis**: Pero mi dieta…

**Ale**: Créenos Luis a nadie nos importa tu dieta…

**Luis**: Pues no entiendo el alboroto, háblenle a la Dora esa para que haga el desayuno…

**Anthony**: (_frunce el entrecejo)_ Su nombre es Dorothy…

**Perla**: Y ella no vendrá porque ayer en la noche le pedí de favor que no viniera para poder hacerles el desayuno que había planeado…

**Luis**: Ese no es mi problema no debiste pedirle eso…

[_Se va sobre Luis_]

**Perla**. Ahora si te matooooo

[_Anthony corre a sujetarla_]

**Perla**. Déjame, al menos darle unos zapes que se bien se los merece…

**Anthony**: Espera Perla. (_le sostiene las manos y le sonríe afectuosamente_) Es un tonto, eso lo sabemos todos…

**Luis**: (_indignado_) Hey…

**Anthony**: (_gira la cabeza rápidamente hacía Luis_) Sal de la cocina Luis…

**Luis**: Si, todo yo ¿no?

**Anthony**: (_aprieta la mandíbula_) Sal de la cocina Luis…

**Luis**: Ayy ya voy…

**Anthony**: (_vuelve a mirar a Perla_) Es maravilloso que quieras cocinarnos, pero para eso tenemos gente que lo haga… no te preocupes le puedo hablar a Dorothy…

**Perla**: (_llorando de coraje_) ¡Es que no me entienden! Si estoy estudiando gastronomía, es porque realmente ¡amo! cocinar… y desde que salimos de Boston no he podido hacer nada

**Ale**: No justifico lo que hizo Luis, pero, ¿no crees qué estás exagerando?

**Perla**: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

**Lily**: anda, mira, cálmate… ¿porqué no vamos a la despensa, y buscamos algún sustituto para los plátanos? De seguro que algo se te va a ocurrir.

**Anthony**: Anda di que si… y mientras yo me voy a hablar con ese tonto de Luis…

**Perla**: (_suspirando_) Ok…

[_Perla se va con Ale y Lily, quienes ya están viendo que hay en la despensa, mientras Anthony sale de la cocina_]

**Anthony**: (_mira enojado a Luis_) Luis, ¿pero qué rayos pensabas al comerte la comida de Perla?

**Luis**: Yo no sabía que era de ella…

**Anthony**: En ese caso era nuestra… y no debiste tomarla sin permiso…

**Luis**: Pues en la casa siempre lo hago…

**Anthony**: ¿Y crees que por eso está bien hecho? Archie siempre se queja de eso…

**Archie**: ¿de qué me quejo? (_se acerca desde las escaleras_)

**Anthony**: De que se come la comida de nosotros en la casa de Boston.

**Archie**: Si, así es… siempre te comes nuestra comida y no importa cómo te lo digamos no dejas de hacerlo…

**Luis**: Chale, ahora resulta que yo siempre soy el malo…

**Anthony**: Nadie dijo que fueras el malo, solo que eres como dijo Perla. Un desconsiderado…

**Luis**: Ouch, no por eso deja de doler

**Stear**: ¿Y ahora porque tanto alboroto?

**Anthony**: Luis se comió los ingredientes que tenía Perla para el desayuno…

**Stear**: (_negando con la cabeza_) Ahh Man

**Luis**: Si, quieren háganme inquisición española…

**Anthony**: Tampoco es para que te pongas en ese plan…

**Luis**: ¿Pues como quieren que me pongan?

**Anthony**: Pedirle disculpas a Perla, para empezar….

**Archie**: (_abre los ojos_) ¿No le pediste disculpas?

[_Anthony niega con la cabeza_]

**Archie**: No Luis, en serio que no se cómo le vas a hacer, en unos días te casas, debes aprender a pedir perdón cuando es necesario… de otra manera nunca va a funcionar…

**Luis**: ¿Y de cuando acá eres un experto en bodas?

**Archie**: No lo soy, pero se lo elemental…

**Luis**: Ayu no es así…

**Anthony**: Bien, no me importa lo que hagas con tu matrimonio, pero espero que le pidas disculpa a Perla por lo que hiciste…

**Luis**: Pues que espere sentada.

**Anthony**. Man, estás imposible… pues allá tú… pero ni se te ocurra pararte en el desayuno…

[_Los chicos a excepción de Luis, entran a la cocina y se ven las chicas muy atareadas_]

**Stear**: Ohh, que bien huele… ¿Qué preparan?

**Perla**: Te puedo asegurar que no Wafles de plátano…

**Stear**: Rayos. ¿Eso era lo que ibas a preparar? Te salen deliciosos…

**Perla**: (se _entristece_) Pues si…

**Archie**: Pero no importa, lo que sea que preparan huele delicioso… y te aseguro que me lo zamparé…

_[Perla sonríe débilmente_]

**Lily**: Pues les va a encantar… ya verán…

[_Todos se sientan a la mesa y comienzan a comer el desayuno omelet de huevos y queso, frutas y jugo fresco, con un pan francés y miel, todos parecen disfrutarlo menos Perla_]

**Ale**. ¿Qué te sucede Perla? Sigues triste por lo de Luis…

**Perla**: En serio… que me hace desesperar…

**Archie**: ¿Pero que no es llevarlo muy lejos Perla? Así es él, ya lo conoces…

**Perla**: Pues ya lo sé, pero es que me molesta… estoy casi a punto de convertirme en una Chef profesional… y si alguien se mete con mi comida se mete conmigo, así de simple…

**Isa**: Si, desde hace tiempo se pone histérica cuando alguien toma algo de la cocina sin su permiso…

**Perla**: Es que para mí la cocina ya es algo sagrado.

**Anthony**: Y es lo correcto, nadie tendría porque andar por allí tomando las cosas que no le pertenecen… yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Perlita.

[_En ese momento entran Colin y Matthew_]

**Colin**: (_sonriente_) Buenos días, buenos días.

**Matthew**: Buenos días a todos.

**Isa**: (_sonriente_) Buenos días chicos.

[_Todos contestan buenos días a coro. Colin se acerca a Isa y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella se lo regresa y todos se quedan viendo con cara de incredulidad_]

**Ale**: (_con sorna_) Mira nomás, parece que los boletos para el back stage fueron más efectivos de lo que hubiera imaginado.

**Lily**: (_riendo_) sí… creo, después de todo, que alguien si tiene madera de productor.

**Colin**: (_poniéndose colorado_) ¿porqué lo dices?

**Lily**: pues porque, parece que, por lo menos con Isa, ya te diste cuenta como hacerla funcionar.

[_Todos ríen, menos Perla_]

**Matthew**: (_se acerca a Perla y le da un beso en la mejilla_) Buenos días linda.

**Perla**: (_sonríe levemente_) Buen día sweettie.

**Matthew**: ¿Qué te pasa? te noto triste.

**Perla**: (_suspirando_) ay, sorry, es una larga historia.

**Matthew**: Bueno, ¿la quieres hacer corta?

**Perla**: ay, no, te la cuento después… (_se levanta de repente de la mesa_) ¡ay, pero que groseros somos, no los hemos invitado a sentarse!

**Anthony**: (_levantándose también_) ¡cierto, qué pena! Que malos anfitriones... siéntense por favor.

**Colin**: (_sentándose inmediatamente al lado de Isa_) bien dicen que más vale llegar a tiempo que ser invitado.

**Ale**: no lo digan así, ustedes saben que son nuestros invitados.

**Colin**: (_sorprendido_) ¿en serio?

**Lily**: ¡claro! Los novios de nuestras amigas, son nuestros amigos también.

**Isa**: (_poniéndose colorada_) ¡óyeme! Colin no es mi novio.

**Ale**: aún…

[_Todos ríen, y siguen desayunando. Al poco rato terminan de desayunar_]

**Colin**: Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, me gustaría que comentáramos la agenda para hoy.

**Stear**: Yo quiero hacer unas cosas en mi estudio antes del paseo que les prometí.

**Perla**: yo quiero practicar un rato antes que cualquier otra cosa suceda.

**Isa**: (_riéndose_) uy… ya van a empezar a maullar los gatos.

**Ale**: em… entonces yo voy a mi cuarto por un libro para salirme a leer al jardín, porque no quiero estar cerca cuando los perros vengan por los gatos.

**Perla**: ¡no es gracioso!

**Lily**: jajajaja… claro que sí lo es, todo depende que tan cerca esté uno de ti cuando ensayas.

**Archie**: como diría Stear (_se levanta de la silla y hace ademán de acomodarse unas gafas_) la distancia a Perla estudiando es inversamente proporcional con la diversión que se obtiene al presenciar una pelea de gatos.

[_Todos los chicos ríen_]

**Perla**: (_Los mira seria_) lo bueno que son mis amigos.

**Anthony**: no te enojes, sabes que todos lo decimos bromeando.

**Perla**: (_haciendo un puchero_) pero también saben que ahorita ando sensible.

**Isa**: Solo una cosa Perla, mejor que Matt no te escuche practicar porque capaz que rompe contigo.

**Perla**: Jaja, pero que graciosa que andas hoy

**Isa**: Ayy, no te creas, solo bromeaba… como crees que yo quiero ofenderte después de tremendo regalo que me dieron ayer

**Perla**: Pues se está alargando tanto la broma, que estoy segura que lo dicen en serio... y antes de que el director de la orquesta también opine lo mismo y me expulse, tengo que ponerme a practicar.

**Lily**: jeje, tienes razón, de otra forma, si llegas así al concierto, te lloverán jitomates

**Isa**: aunque tampoco es tan malo, considerando que estudias gastronomía

**Ale**: Si Perliux, no te pongas así, anda, te acompañamos a practicar, que ya sabemos que con eso te vas a poner de buen humor.

**Colin**: bueno, en cuanto tiempo piensan salir entonces?

**Stear**: pues (_consulta su reloj_) yo creo que en unas dos horas está bien, ¿no?

**Colin**: Entonces en dos horas volvemos, y mientras seguimos viendo los preparativos de la boda. Vamos Matthew.

**Perla**: (_hace otro puchero_) ay, ya te vas.

**Matthew**: (_la toma de la mano_) ya sabes cómo es esto, y no me voy muy lejos. (_le da un beso en la mejilla_) Al rato vuelvo. (_El y Colin salen de la mansión_)

**Lily**: de verdad que Perlita cada día se vuelve más empalagosa.

**Perla**: oh, déjenme ser.

**Ale**: jeje, a este paso, ya no te vamos a creer que tus paseos nocturnos son solo para "platicar"

**Isa**: bueno, yo quiero subir a descansar un rato, ¿vienen chicas?

**Lily**: ay, si, vamos. Nos vemos al rato chicos.

[_Las chicas caminan de mejor ánimo hacia la escalera, pero ven a Luis al pie de la escalera besándose con Ayu, y se esconden tras una columna para no ser vistas_]

**Lily**: En serio que cada vez pienso que apresuramos todo con Ayu… ella no merece un marido así.

**Isa**: Pero ella parece estar súper enamorada de él.

**Ale**: Definitivamente el gusto se rompe en géneros…

**Perla**: Es un desconsiderado sin educación, y… ash, están tapando la pasada, yo no quiero pasar junto a ellos para poder subir a mi habitación.

**Ale**: pues creo que al final de este corredor hay una escalera de servicio, ustedes dicen…

[_En ese momento, los chicos van caminando por el hall, cuando uno de los criados se acerca a Stear]_

**Criado**: Señor, no le había dicho pero los recados y correo de ustedes están en el despacho del Sr. William.

**Stear**: Ah, sí, muchas gracias.

[_Anthony y Archie se aproximan a Stear_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué paso?

**Stear**: Tenemos correspondencia.

**Archie**: Agrrr, les dije que me mandaran la mía a Boston.

**Anthony**: (_lo mira de reojo_) Seguro que te falto alguien.

**Stear**: Ni se peleen, capaz de que son las revistas de landscape y las de inventos y ciencia mías…

**Archie**: Ay, espero que no esté ningún catálogo.

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) Imagínate Stear, que Archie se haya perdido alguna nueva tendencia por esa razón.

[_Stear_ _y Anthony se ríen y Archie los mira indignado_]

**Archie**: Búrlense todo lo que quieran pero el día que me pidan algo prestados se los negare.

**Anthony**: Pues ni esperes que yo te pida algo, te pones muy pesado con tu ropa elegante que no quieres ni que el aire le dé.

**Stear**: ¿Cómo si alguna vez me hubieras prestado algo?

[_Los tres se encaminan al despacho de Albert y Lily los mira desde su escondite_]

**Lily**: ¿No les pareció raro?

**Ale**: ¿Qué?

**Lily**: Algo les dijo el criado y luego bajaron la voz y cuchichearon y ahorita van creo que a la biblioteca.

**Ale**: A lo mejor su tío les habla.

Lily: Si, y yo nací ayer… en un rato las alcanzó chicas.

**Ale**: ¿A dónde vas?

**Lily**: No se… ¿de quién me dijiste que tienes ganas de leer un libro?

[_Sin esperar respuesta camina hacía la biblioteca y Ale sonríe_]

**Perla**: (_acerándose a Ale_) ¿Y ahora que mosca le pico?

**Ale**: Creo que quiere espiar a los chicos.

**Isa**: Ay, ¿por qué no me dijo a mí que la acompañara?

**Ale**: Porque con el puro olor te habrían detectado….

**Perla**: (_hace una mueca de disgusto_) Si ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué es ese olor?

**Isa**: ¿Huelo mal?

**Ale**: No, mal no, es como que muy concentrado.

**Perla**: Primis, ¿Qué diantres te pusiste?

**Isa**: (_indecisa_) Es que… quería probar el invento que me dio Stear.

**Ale**: ¿Probaste su intento… digo su invento? ¿Y qué tal?

**Perla**. Pues mal, ¿no la hueles?…. Parece que Isa se trajo la frutería con ella

**Isa**: Es que en las instrucciones decía que pusiera algo natural de lo que quisiera el perfume y la cosa esa lo mezcla con aceites y no sé qué otras cosas y pues yo quería un perfume con olor a flores y frutos

**Ale**: Si, como te dije así mal que digas que mal hueles, pues no… pero yo que tú me daba un baño.

**Perla**: Pero así en calidad de urgente.

**Isa**: Está bien, sirve que me pierdo de algunos minutos de tu ensayo.

**Perla**. Te escuche…y yo tantas porras que te echo cuando declamas… ingrata.

**Ale**: ¿Bueno, y entonces, subimos por aquí o por la de servicio?

**Perla**: Pues ya que, vamos por aquí, que ya me urge subir.

[_Las tres suben las escaleras, cambia la imagen y se ve a los chicos que están sentados alrededor del escritorio de Albert mirando unos sobres_.]

**Stear**: (_emocionado_) Si, me llegó mi revista de ciencias que no pude conseguir en Boston, creo que la leeré de inmediato.

**Anthony**: Si a mí me llegaron varios tomos de landscape, algunos me van a servir para un proyecto de clase

**Archie**: (_respira aliviado_) Pues no, ni un catalogo, creo que hice el cambio de dirección a tiempo.

**Stear**: Lástima que no hicieras lo mismo con: Ruth

**Anthony**: (_le arrebata el sobre a_ _Stear_) Mira ni con los meses que hemos estado fuera se le ha quitado el perfume… espera ¿esta carta es de "esa" Ruth?

**Stear**: (_Con sorna_) Si, pero no es solo una mira (_le muestra cinco cartas_) Mira hermanito… "Amo a Archie" "Amo a Archie" "Amo a Archie" (_comienza a reír_)

**Archie**: Ya dámelas…

**Anthony**: Abre una y léela…. Seguro que son muy interesantes…

**Archie**: (_con cara de enojo_) No frieguen, ya dame las cartas.

**Anthony**: ¿Para que las quieres?

**Archie**: Porque son mías…

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja)_ ¿Es que acaso las vas a leer?

**Archie**: Pues sí, si las voy a leer.

**Anthony**: ¿y le vas a contestar?

**Archie**: (_muy serio_) A lo mejor.

**Anthony**: ¿Y qué le vas a contestar? "Te he extrañado" "ven a visitarme a Boston"

**Stear**: jajaj, ¿cómo si se fuera a esperar a Boston? Le va a decir que se ven en la cabaña como siempre…

**Archie**: (_con cara de espanto_) ¡Stear!

**Stear**: (_hace una mueca de_ _disgusto_) Ay, ahora resulta que te escandalizas cuando a cada chica que conoces la llevas allí.

**Archie**: shhhtssss

**Stear**: Ni que fuera secreto de estado.

**Anthony**: (_pálido_) las cámaras Stear…

[_Stear se calla y se pone incómodo y comienza a recoger las revistas y a organizar el resto de la correspondencia, Archie toma las cartas aun luciendo enojado y abre la puerta y mira a Lily que camina rápido por el pasillo_]

**Archie**: ¿Lily?

**Lily**: (_con una sonrisa fingida_) Ando buscando la biblioteca, creo que me perdí…

**Archie**: Es la siguiente puerta.

**Lily**: Ah, mira que suerte, si andaba cerca… gracias.

[_Lily entra por la siguiente puerta, y Anthony sale del despacho de Albert_]

**Anthony**: Ya no te preocupes, quita esa cara.

**Archie**: No es eso…

**Anthony**: ¿Entonces qué?

**Archie**: Lily

**Anthony**: Come on!

**Archie**: Shssh (_mueve la cabeza indicando el despacho_)

[_Ambos entran y Archie cierra con cuidado la puerta_]

**Stear**: Pensé que ya se habían ido.

**Archie**: (_susurrando_) Lily.

**Stear**: ¿Qué pasa con Lily?

**Anthony**: (_Susurrando también_) No se…

**Stear**: (_susurra_) ¿Y porque susurramos?

**Anthony**: No lo sé.

[_Todos hablando en voz apenas audible_]

**Archie**: Lily estaba afuera

**Stear**: ¿Y eso qué?

**Archie**: Creo que escucho todo

**Anthony**: no seas paranoico.

**Stear**: Siempre dije que tanto tiempo con Luis le hace daño

**Archie**: En serio, cuando abrí la puerta estaba allí.

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) No inventes Archie

[_Cambia la escena, y se ve a Lily subiendo a las habitaciones, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se escucha una música de instrumento de cuerda. Lily sigue su camino hasta el cuarto de Ale, se asoma, y luego salen las dos juntas y caminan por el pasillo, el sonido de música se hace más fuerte conforme alcanzan la habitación de Perla. Entran sin golpear la puerta, y se escucha como Ale y Lily se aclaran la garganta, hasta que el sonido se interrumpe_.]

**Perla**: (_volteando_ _a ver a las chicas_) ay, pero que caras se traen, eso significa que lo que descubriste estuvo así o más interesante, ¿verdad?

**Lily**: y que lo digas, jeje.

**Ale**: (_ansiosa_) pues entonces, desembucha. ¿Qué misterio se traían?

**Isa**: (_entrando a la habitación_) ¿alguien está contando un chisme acá y no me ha invitado?

**Perla**: Shhh… no interrumpas que apenas está empezando. Lily, dinos que oíste... ¿qué misterio se traían los chicos?

**Ale**: Y si Lily ya dinos que fue lo que descubriste, porque esa carita que tienes ya me la sé de memoria...

**Lily**: (_sonríe_) bueno pues, no sé cómo tomarlo… Pero creo que los chicos se han puesto de acuerdo en algo que no se bien que es pero... bueno la cosa es que todos recibieron correo.

**Ale**: ¿Correo?

**Lily**: Así es, y pues todo inofensivo eran revistas más que todo, excepto por Archie…

**Perla**: ya veo por donde viene la cosa... Archie recibió cartas de una fan y estás celosa... hahaha

**Lily**: Ay Perla, no empieces eh... si van a empezar a molestarme en serio que ya no les cuento nada... (_se cruza de brazos y se da la media vuelta_)

**Ale**: Ay no seas tan llorona, ya dinos que más...

**Isa**: ¡si ya! ¡Nadie moleste a Lily!

**Lily**: (_sonríe de nuevo mientras se voltea_) Bueno, pues la carta no sé si era de una fan, pero si era de una chica, una tal Ruth, y al parecer eran varias las cartas, que ridícula, con perfume y toda la cosa...

**Todas**: Hahahahaha

**Perla**: ¿Qué edad tendrá?

**Lily**: Ni idea... pero en fin, la cosa es que los chicos lo empezaron a molestar que si era una más de sus conquistas, que si se las llevaba a la cabaña, etc… Y fue cuando Anthony se puso todo misterioso mandándolos a callar y a recordarles sobre la cámara.

**Perla**: SSSHHsssssss (_se levanta y se dirige a la puerta_) me pareció oír pasos...

**Lily**: (_susurrando_) ay, espero que no nos hayan estado escuchando...

**Ale**: pues no te podrías quejar, después de todo tú fuiste a espiarlos...

**Lily**: miren quién habla, quién les ponchó las llantas a los pobres chicos

**Ale**: ay pero bien que les fascinó en su momento...

**Isa**: ay yo no, yo sentí mucha pena...

**Ale**: si como no...

**Perla**: bueno, ya no se oye nada... a todo esto, pues, no me extraña nada que algo se traigan con respecto a no hablar de sus cosas en cámara.

**Lily**: pues sí, la verdad que no sé porqué no lo había notado antes, mientras que nosotras lo confesamos todo y no guardamos nada y hasta en líos nos metemos ellos siempre parecen de lo más inocentes...

**Ale**: Eso es cierto… Somos unas tontas…nunca se me había ocurrido y ahora que lo pienso de las temporadas pasadas ellos jamás han tenido una de sus típica conversaciones sobre chicas.

**Lily**: (_Sonríe_) ¡Exacto!

[_Perla las mira y parece reflexionar_]

**Perla**: Ahora que lo mencionas… es cierto nunca hablan como normalmente hablan… ya saben como cuando hay fiestas y eso empiezan con sus bromitas sobre sus ligues.

**Lily**: Si, deben de hacerse puesto de acuerdo para no hacerlo.

**Ale**: (_mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_) es lo que deben haber hecho, ellos tienen que cuidarse de las apariencias...

**Perla**: ¡claro! Se imaginan que diría la sociedad y sus familias si se enteran de todo lo que hacen los chicos...

**Lily**: bueno, la cosa es que algo se traen, y lo que sea, ¡lo tenemos que descubrir!

**Perla**: en eso si estoy de acuerdo

**Ale**: me too

**Isa**: Me three (_Todas ríen_)… ¿pero no se irán a enojar? Después de todo, nosotras les reclamamos que se meten en nuestras cosas, y creo que eso les da el mismo derecho a ser respetados en su intimidad, ¿no creen?

**Ale**: _(haciendo una reverencia_) disculpe usted, Santa Isa, dueña y señora de la moral.

**Lily**: jajaja… ¿de cuándo a acá?

**Isa**: no, pues yo solamente digo que la curiosidad mató al gato, y no vayamos a quedar como ese gato en el proceso.

**Perla**: Bueno, no te preocupes primis, algo se nos ocurrirá, recuerda que las mujeres somos más inteligentes para conseguir información. Así que tenemos que planearlo con cuidado.

**Ale**: si. Estoy de acuerdo, y ya que tengamos la información, pues, veremos que vale la pena hacer con ella, jejejeje.

**Lily**: tendremos que estar alertas a descubrir cualquier comportamiento extraño.

**Isa**: Bueno, ya nos pasamos un buen rato aquí metidas porque mejor no vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque. Stear nos dijo ayer que podía enseñarnos la cascada…

**Perla**: Ahhh, si yo quiero conocerla.

**Ale**: Yo fui la vez pasada que vine… es hermosa… tengo ganas de visitarla de nuevo…

**Lily**: Si yo también...

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven los chicos en la cocina_]

**Archie**: Uyy Pues la verdad no pude oír nada...

**Anthony**. ¿Y estás seguro que Lily estaba escuchando? ¿NO sería que te lo figuraste?

**Stear**: A lo mejor si estaba perdida…

**Archie**: Pues puede ser, pero igual espero que no haya escuchado…

**Stear**: claro no te gustaría que se enterara de tus cartitas

**Anthony**: Shhhsssss en serio...

**Archie**: Si ya está bien… seguimos esta conve para luego...

**Anthony**: Pues yo ya la termine…

**Stear**: Si, yo también, además hoy quede con las chicas de llevarlas a la cascada…

**Anthony**: Suena bien… vamos todos...

**Archie**: Pues yo me voy primero a dar un paseo a caballo, allí les caigo después

**Stear**: Ummm ¿no será que vas a hacer una llamada a cierta personita?

**Archie**: Stear...

**Stear**: ay está bien...

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues vamos.

[_Salen de la cocina y allí están las chicas esperándolos_]

**Ale**. Vámonos..

**Isa**. Yo ya tengo ganas de ver la cascada…

**Perla**: ay, pero todavía falta gente, ¿qué no?

**Lily**: Matt está llegando en este momento (_señalando hacia la puerta_), si a eso te refieres.

**Perla**: (_se pone colorada_) ay, bueno, también, pero también lo digo porque cuando fuimos a Escocia, nuestro grupo era realmente grande, y ahora se siente que somos muy poquitos.

**Anthony**: ya deja de componerle, sabemos que lo dices por tu novio. (_Todos ríen_)

**Matthew**: (_acercándose a ellos_) ¿Qué yo qué?

**Stear**: que tu novia se rehúsa a ir si no estás con ella.

**Matthew**: (_abrazándola_) que bien, eso me gusta.

**Archie**: pues ten cuidado, es absorbente, celosa y posesiva.

**Ale**: si, como las viudas negras, primero hace todo por conquistarte, y cuando acuerdes ¡zas! Ya te chupó la vida.

**Perla**: (_levantando la voz_) ¡hey, no le digan eso!

**Lily**: te indignas como si no fuera cierto.

**Isa**: mi prima sabe que es cierto… pero no quiere que él se entere todavía… sino hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

**Perla**: ¡bueno yaaaa! ¿Vamos o sigo ensayando?

**Ale**: no, pues ante tantas alternativas… mejor vamos.

[_Todos salen a la entrada y de repente el celular de Ale suena_]

**Ale**: (_mira la pantalla_) Es Darren.

**Lily**: ¿Darren?

**Ale**: Si, (_contesta_) Hola… ¿cómo? (_sonríe_) Estas en Lakewood U… que bien… si… allí nos vemos… ok… bye

**Perla**: ¿Qué te dijo?

**Ale**: (_extrañada_) Que está en la U…

**Lily**: ¿Y qué hace allí?

**Ale**: No lo sé…

**Perla**: Pues es una buena noticia ¿no?

**Ale**: Supongo…

**Lily**: Vamos, no te hagas, es lo que esperabas que apareciera por aquí…

**Ale**: (_sonríe un poco_) Pues no exactamente…

[_Las chicas ríen y Anthony las mira tratando de sonreír_]

**Ale**: Supongo que ya no podré acompañarlos a la cascada…

**Stear**: (_un poco decepcionado_) Pues creo que no tenemos opción ¿verdad?

**Ale**: (_Se encoge de hombros_) Si supongo…

**Archie**: Bueno, yo me adelanto.

**Lily**: (_Mira a Archie_) ¿y ese traje? ¿Qué no nos vas a acompañar?

**Archie**: Tengo ganas de montar…

**Lily**: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

**Archie**: (_sorprendido_) ¿Me quieres acompañar?

**Lily**: Claro… deja me pongo mi traje y nos vamos

[_Perla mira sorprendida a Lily, pero no dice nada, Isa se adelanta junto con Stear_]

**Matt**: ¿Vienes Perla?

**Perla**: Si, ya voy…

[_Ale sonríe_]

**Ale**: Bueno ya me voy…

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo piensas llegar allá?

**Ale**: Pensaba pedir un taxi…

**Anthony**: Ellos rara vez vienen hasta acá…

**Ale**: Pues caminaré hasta la carretera…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no nos pides un carro?

**Ale**: La verdad me da un poco de pena…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué?

**Ale**: Porque de venida me perdí y la verdad no quiero volverme a perder…

**Anthony**. Yo te llevo.

**Ale**: No, no puedo pedirte eso… tú ansiabas venir aquí… no podría pedirte que me llevarás.

**Anthony**: No seas necia, déjame llevarte, de hecho el otro día quise quedarme aunque sea un rato en la U, pero no se pudo, y hoy sería una buena oportunidad…

**Ale**: Pero ¿no querías ir a la cascada?

**Anthony**: He estado allí muchas veces, créeme, estaré bien, vamos…

[_Ale se queda parada, entonces Anthony la jala del brazo, hasta llegar al lado de un Alfa-Romeo_]

**Anthony**: No te quedes allí parada, vente

**Ale**: ¿En este carro?

**Anthony**: Si, obligué a Colin a que le pusiera una cámara, cuando estoy aquí me gusta manejar mi carro… así que ya lo puedo utilizar en vez de la camioneta.

**Ale**: Ok…

[_Los dos se suben y lo prende, mientras que se ve a Lily y a Archie que van a las caballerizas_]

**Archie**: Vaya Lily, que guapa te ves…

**Lily**: Déjalo ¿quieres?

**Archie**: Pero si…

**Lily**: No es en ese plan…

**Archie**: Pero

**Lily**: ¿Acaso crees que tenía ganas de caminar 4 kilómetros hasta la cascada? Realmente prefiero cabalgar y llegar allí de forma más cómoda.

**Archie**: (_con cara de decepción_) ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé

**Lily**: Por eso te digo que ni lo pienses…

**Archie**: pues ya que

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Ale y a Anthony en el carro_]

**Anthony**: Ya quita esa cara…

**Ale**: No puedo es la única que tengo…

[_Anthony voltea y sonríe_]

**Anthony**: Parece que vas a un velorio…

**Ale**: es que…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Ale**: Pues en la mañana todo el alboroto por Luis porque es un abusivo… y ahora tú vas a pensar que yo también soy una abusiva por hacerte venir y traerme…

**Anthony**: Ahhh no, yo me ofrecí… es muy diferente… además entre tú y Luis… la verdad ni siquiera punto de comparación.

**Ale**: Pues quizá lo veas así en este momento, pero en la tarde cuando veas que te perdiste toda la diversión vas a pensar que soy una molestia como él.

**Anthony**: ¿y quien dice que me voy a perder toda la diversión?

[_Anthony sonríe pícaramente y comienza a acelerar el carro_]

**Ale**: (_con cara de susto_) ¿Qué haces?

**Anthony**: Agárrate bien…

[_Prende el radio y se escucha la canción "The way I are_"]

**Ale**: (_cierra los ojos_) Ayyyy vas muy rápido…

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) no seas miedosa, abre los ojos… anda… (_abre la capota_)

**Ale**: Ayy….

**Anthony**: Abre los ojos… vamos…

**Ale**: (_Gritando_) No, no puedo

**Anthony**: ¡ábrelos!

[_Ale por fin los abre y se agarra fuerte del asiento_]

**Ale**: Ahhhhhhhhh

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) esto es divertido…

**Ale**: (_grita_) No, no lo es…

**Anthony**: Claro que si…

**Ale**: ¡Cuidado!

**Anthony**: Tranquila… no pasa nada

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a los chicos que van caminando por el bosque_]

**Matt**: Esto es precioso… nunca había venido para estos rumbos…

**Stear**: Esta parte del bosque es propiedad de los Andley… Albert la convirtió en una especie de santuario, no ha querido ni vender ni construir aunque le han ofrecido cantidades exorbitantes de dinero para que acepte construir un complejo turístico…

**Matt**: Pues yo la verdad apoyo a tu tío esto vale la pena resguardarlo.

**Isa**: Mira allá, se ven unas ardillas…

**Stear**. Si las hay por todo el bosque… además mi tío tiene una reserva donde hay muchos animales y no se pueden cazar…

**Perla**: ¿Falta mucho para la cascada?

**Isa**: ¿Por qué ya te cansaste?

**Perla**: Solo quería saber…

**Stear**: No, no falta mucho… está un poco más adelante

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven Archie y Lily al lado de la cascada_]

**Lily**: ¡Vaya! Todavía no llegan

**Archie**: ¿Pues qué esperabas? Nosotros íbamos a caballo y ellos caminando…

**Lily**: No importa, no me estoy quejando… se sienta en una roca… esto es precioso.

**Archie**: Si, yo antes solía venir mucho aquí.

**Lily**: Ya no hables… quiero relajarme…

**Archie**: (_con sarcasmo_) Ayy Gracias…

[_Se ve el carro donde Ale ya no grita… ya va cantando a grito pelado_]

**Anthony**: Te dije que era divertido…

**Ale**: No sabía que manejaras tan rápido, por lo general manejas con mucha cautela…

**Anthony**: Este camino es el único donde hago esto… siempre está poco transitado y además de que hay mucha recta, pero saliendo de aquí voy a tener que reducir la velocidad…

**Ale**: Siempre nos quedará el regreso…

**Anthony**. (_riendo_) He creado un monstruo…

[_Ale ríe y cambia la imagen y se ve la cascada_]

**Isa**: Wow… es enorme…

**Stear**: Podemos subir si quieren….

**Perla**: ay, no, me encanta la cascada, está divina, pero me da pánico verla desde arriba, así que, prefiero quedarme aquí, pero vayan ustedes.

_[Matt se sienta a su lado_]

**Matt**: Entonces yo me quedo aquí también..

**Stear**: (_sonríe pícaramente_) Pues como sea… ¿tu vas Isa?

**Isa**: Claro, no vine hasta acá para quedarme sentada en la primer piedra que vea… vamos…

**Stear**: Esta bien…

**Archie**: Hola gente…

**Stear**: ¿Hace cuanto que llegaron?

**Archie**: Como media hora…

**Stear**: ¿Y Lily?

**Archie**: Meditando o sabrá Dios que

**Stear**: Ok… ¿vienes?

**Archie**: ¿A dónde?

**Stear**: Arriba…

**Archie**: Ok…

[_Comienzan a subir por una especie de escalera formada de piedras, cambia la visión y se ve el carro que está llegando a Lakewood U_]

**Anthony**: ¿Dónde estará Darren?

**Ale**: Dijo que en el estacionamiento…

**Anthony**: Pues vamos para allá…

[_Anthony se estaciona y se ve a Ale que mira hacía todos lados y no ve a nadie_]

**Ale**: ¡Qué raro! No lo veo

**Anthony**: Por aquí debe de andar.

**Ale**: ¿Crees prudente el que vaya a buscarlo o que me quede aquí a esperarlo?

**Anthony**: Si fue a dar una vuelta mientras llegabas, en algún momento tiene que regresar, si vas a buscarlo igual y él llega y entonces él va a tener que esperarte.

**Ale**: (_hace una mueca de disgusto)_ En fin, supongo que tendré que esperar aquí…

**Anthony**: Esta bien (_se_ _sienta en una banca del jardín cerca del estacionamiento_)

**Ale**: (_sonríe_) No, no, no, no… tú te vas a dar la vuelta que querías, no voy a privarte de la única cosa que querías hacer por estos rumbos, no quiero que termines odiándome por obligarte quedarte aquí, ve y disfruta del campus.

**Anthony**: Estará vacío

**Ale**: Vamos viendo… tú me dijiste que no te molestaba traerme porque querías ver el campus… pero ahora me dices que está vacío.

**Anthony**: Pues es que esta vacío

**Ale**: Bien sabes que siempre hay gente que se queda durante el spring break… alguien que tenga algún proyecto, o tarea o tutorías… igual y te encuentras a algún viejo amigo.

**Anthony**: Quizá no quiera estar con un viejo amigo, sino con amigo frecuente (_ríe_)

**Ale**: Me niego a aceptar que te sientes aquí a aburrirte conmigo…

**Anthony**. (_abre los ojos un poco sorprendido)_ ¿Aburrirme?

**Ale**: Si, ya cumpliste con tu deber de amigo de traerme hasta acá y perderte la diversión… ya te dije, ve y da una vuelta yo aquí espero además no creo que Darren tarde mucho en venir.

**Anthony**: Ale… a veces podrás ser algo histérica (_ale hace una cara de indignación_), o exagerada… o algo dramática… pero aburrida nunca (_comienza a reír con ganas_)

**Ale**: (_indignada_) Eyyy

[_Un fuerte viento pasa y Ale lanza un quejido_]

**Ale**. Ayy

**Anthony**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Ale**.(_cierra los ojos_) Algo se me metió al ojo… me duele

**Anthony**: Deja ver.

[_Se acerca a ella y agacha la cabeza para estar a la altura de la de Ale, y al querer abrir el ojo de Ale, ella le lanza un manotazo_]

**Ale**: Noo, no hagas eso, me duele.

**Anthony**: No seas niña, no se te va salir solo lo que se metió allí, (_vuelve a acercar la mano y con la otra toma la mano de Ale que está a punto de volver a darle otro manotazo_) Deja ver.

**Ale**: (_lanza un gemido_) Ayyy, ¿se ve algo?

**Anthony**: Ya, ya vi, es una basurita… no muevas el ojo…

[_Ale se queda quieta tomando la mano de Anthony mientras que él con la otra toma con un pañuelo la basurita, cuando se escucha la voz de Darren_]

**Darren**: Tienes que estar bromeando

**Ale**: (_con el ojo lloroso levanta la cara sobre el hombro de Anthony_) ¡Darren!

**Darren**: Maneje durante horas y horas sin descanso… ¿sabes que tan lejos estamos de Bostón?

**Ale**: (_Aturdida_) ¿Qué?

**Darren**: Cruzo medio país para venir a verte besarte con este….

[_Ale da un paso atrás_]

**Ale**: ¿De qué hablas?

**Darren**: Si querías que viera esto debiste advertirme cuando te marqué.

**Ale**: (_Cierra el ojo lastimado y baja la cabeza_) No te entiendo…

**Anthony**: No Darren yo no estaba…

**Darren**: (_ríe con incredulidad_) Tú ni me hables… al menos podrían haber disimulado un poco

**Anthony**: Es que no ha pasado nada…

**Darren**: Así como tampoco estas sosteniendo la mano de mi novia ¿verdad?

[_Anthony parece darse cuenta de que no ha soltado aún la mano de Ale y la suelta en ese momento_]

**Ale**: No es lo que tú crees…

**Darren**: (_Voltea la cara_) ¿Porqué me haces esto?

**Ale**: (_abre los ojos sorprendida_) ¿Perdón?

**Darren**: (_le espeta a Anthony_) ¿Qué haces con ella?

**Anthony**: Yo, solo le di un aventón hasta aquí… y entonces…

**Darren**: ¿Aventón? (_con sarcasmo_) Se ve que le estas dando un "Aventón"

**Anthony**. ¿Qué te pasa man?... es que no ha pasado nada

[_Ale se acerca a Darren_]

**Ale**: No se qué crees que viste… pero…

**Darren**: (_la interrumpe_) ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

**Ale**: (_un poco alterada_) Pues en Lakewood, eso ya te lo había dicho…

**Darren**: (_enojado_) ¿En su casa?

**Ale**: Si, ¿pues qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a quedar aquí en la U?

**Darren**: Si, verdad ¿Qué tonto fui no?

**Ale**: Vamos Darren…

**Darren**: (_gritando_) Siempre tú, siempre

[_Voltea a ver a Anthony quien está abriendo los ojos y esta frunciendo el_ _entrecejo_]

**Anthony**: No sé qué quieres decir con eso…

**Darren**: Finge demencia si quieres…

**Anthony**: (_poniéndose frente a él_) No soy adivino, vas a tener que explicarme

**Darren**: Siempre rondando a las chicas de los demás ¿no?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Darren**: Que finges ser caballero pero te la pasas coqueteando a las chicas de otros… no eres más que un traidor, un playboy…

**Anthony**: Cállate…

**Darren**: ¿O qué?

[_Anthony aprieta los puños y se da la media vuelta_]

**Darren**: ¿Qué? ¿Miedo?

[_Anthony se detiene pero no voltea_]

**Darren**: Pero qué más da… te la dejo… Total… (_mira a Ale_) Era lo que querías ¿no?

[_Ale se acerca a Darren y le dice en voz baja_]

**Ale**: Tú eres mi novio Darren, quizás no he sido la novia perfecta pero puedo asegurarte que

**Darren**: (_Mascullando_) Ale, ya, en serio no sirve de nada lo que tengas que decir ahora. En verdad no yo soy un tonto… aunque si, tal vez si pero por haber creído que me querías… tu novio no soy yo o no al que tú deseas, si no que es ese… (_señala hacia donde está Anthon_y)

**Ale**: No digas tonterías.

**Darren**: (_subiendo la voz para que Anthony alcance a escuchar_) Si, si eso ya lo tengo claro, soy un tonto… pero al menos no soy tan estúpido como tú.

[_Anthony se da la media vuelta, se acerca y le da un empujón a Darren y lo avienta hacía atrás_]

**Anthony**: Cállate imbécil, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así?

**Darren**: Porque me da la gana… y no vuelvas a tocarme porque no respondo…

**Anthony**: Y tu no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a Ale en mi presencia porque el que no va a responder voy a ser yo.

**Darren**: (_enojado_) Si, allí tienes a "tu príncipe" tu caballero que llega a defenderte de (_se señala a sí mismo_) este patán… (_ríe amargamente_) Pero no importa… ya no importa nada, ¿entiendes?

**Ale**: ¿Darren?

**Darren**: (_Muy serio_) Esto se acabo…

[_Darren da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar aprisa_]

**Ale**: (_corre detrás de él_) Darren espera…

**Darren**: (_voltea y grita_) ¿Qué no escuchaste? Ya no hay nada entre nosotros… vete… no te quiero ver más…

**Ale**: (_comienza a respirar con dificultad y una lágrima sale de sus ojos_) Darren.

**Darren**: Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Pero no ya no esperes nada de mí. Así como yo tampoco espero mas nada de ti Ale

[_Ale hace el intento de tomarle la mano pero él se la quita bruscamente_)

**Darren**: Adiós Alejandra... (_la mira y sube la mano cerca de su cara pero al tenerla cerca la retira_)

**Ale**: (_entrecortadamente_) Por favor... No… no te vayas…

[_Darren se da la vuelta y sigue caminando rápidamente, Ale comienza a caminar detrás de él rápidamente pero al agilizar el paso se tropieza y se cae, Darren no voltea a verla y sigue su camino hasta llegar a su carro y lentamente se va_]

**Ale**: (_sollozando_) OMG, porque tuvo que pasarme esto... porque a mi... (_en ese momento ya no soporta más y rompe en llanto_)

[A_nthony que no se había ido muy lejos la mira y corre hasta donde ella y la _abraza]

**Ale**. Noooo, suéltame... (_llorando_)

**Anthony**: (_acaricia su cabeza_) Ale…

**Ale**: esto es todo tú culpa…

**Anthony**: Ale… no entiendo...

**Ale**: nunca entiendes nada Anthony, nunca ves nada... nunca sabes nada... quiero irme... llévame ya por favor...

**Anthony**: Pero Ale...

**Ale**: (_interrumpiéndolo mientras sigue llorando inconsolablemente_) por favor solo llévame de regreso, ¡te lo suplico! (_Anthony la mira sorprendido_) Está bien, volveré caminando.

[_Ale empieza a caminar rápidamente, Anthony camina a su lado y la abraza nuevamente, Ale empieza a llorar en su brazo mientras caminan hacia donde dejaron el auto hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás, al llegar suben y se ponen en marcha, la imagen se difumina lentamente_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven todos ya de regreso, Lily y Archie caminando jalando las riendas de los caballos_]

**Matt**: Esta caminata me abrió el apetito

**Perla**: A mí también… no sé por qué no se nos ocurrió traer algo de lunch.

**Isa**: pues tú pensabas comer Matt, por eso no se te ocurrió nada más, jajaja.

**Perla**: ¡cómo eres grosera! Y para ese comentario, tendría que pedir que explicara cada quien que es lo que pensaba comer, que también olvidaron traer lunch.

**Lily**: ah, no pues, tampoco la agarres contra todos, y de todos modos, lo que Isa dice no es una mentira, no veo como te puede ofender.

**Isa**: si… la verdad no peca, pero incomoda.

**Stear**: yo creo que lo que sucedió, es que todos seguíamos llenos por el desayuno.

**Archie**: si… eso fue… no creo que nadie estuviera distraído con otro plan.

**Isa**: (_suspirando_) Yo también tengo hambre.

**Perla**: llegando prometo hacer algo rico de comer… para quienes no estén únicamente pensando lo que hago con Matt.

**Isa**: ah, sí me quitas el derecho a darte carrilla con tu novio, te quito el derecho de darme carrilla con mis… ¡tampoco me puedes dar carrilla!

[_Todos ríen. Se apaga la imagen y se vuelve a prender y se ven todos dentro de la mansión_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué es todo esto?

[_Se mira la mesa puesta y llena de comida_]

**Lily**: Alguien hizo de comer…

**Stear**: Pero ¿Quién? Dorothy no iba a venir hoy…

**Perla**: No, yo le pedí que no viniera

**Matt**: ¿entonces?

[_Archie se asoma a la cocina y se ve a Ayu y a Luis cocinando_]

**Archie**: Que alguien me pellizque porque creo que estoy soñando…

**Isa**: Creo que alguien soltó algo en el ambiente que nos está haciendo ver alucinaciones

**Stear**: No son alucinaciones… Luis está cocinando…

[_Luis se acerca a la puerta_]

**Luis**: (_un poco avergonzado_) Yo, yo quería pedirles disculpas por lo que paso esta mañana y por lo que me acusaron… lo comenté con Ayu y ella estuvo de acuerdo con ustedes y me dijo que era muy desconsiderado de mi parte comportarme así… así que esta comida la pongo como ofrenda de paz… quisiera que me perdonaran…

**Stear**: Man, ya te lo habíamos dicho… está bien, eres nuestro amigo, pero hay límites…

**Archie**: Creo que a quien deberías pedirle disculpas es a Perla…

**Luis**: (_se acerca a Perla_) Perla, lamento haberme comido el desayuno… yo no pensé… yo perdón.

**Perla**: Esta bien Luis, pero aprende a respetar las cosas de los demás…

**Luis**: Entonces ¿todo bien?

**Perla**: Si…

**Luis**: Pues a comer entonces…

**Lily**: ¿Y Ale… y Anthony?

**Luis**: No han regresado…

**Archie**: ¡Qué raro! Era para que ya estuvieran aquí…

**Lily**: Si, yo pensé que solo iban a recoger a Darren y se regresarían…

**Stear**: A lo mejor Anthony se fue a dar una vuelta ya ven que quería hacerlo…

**Matt**: ¿Entonces los esperamos para comer?

**Stear**: Yo diría que comiéramos pues si fueron a dar la vuelta quizá tarden más de lo que pensamos…

**Archie**: Yo apoyo la moción…

[_Todos se ponen a comer, mientras comen comienza a llover_]

**Perla**: Uyy ya está lloviendo, no podremos salir…

**Stear**: No importa podemos jugar "adivínalo con señas"

**Isa**: Siiii

**Archie**: Vengan hay que prender la chimenea de la biblioteca allí hay mucho espacio…

[_Se ponen a jugar y pasan varias horas, cambia la imagen y se ve que Anthony y Ale regresan en el carro Ale se ve muy triste_]

**Ale**: (_voltea con Anthony_) ¿Ya no se me ven los ojos hinchados?

**Anthony**: No ya no…

**Ale**: Lo siento, pero no quería regresar así…

**Anthony**. Pero Ale…

**Ale**: No les vayas a decir nada… por favor…

**Anthony**: Pero se van a enterar tarde o temprano

**Ale**: Ya lo sé… pero es que estamos a unos días de la boda de Luis y luego con lo que pasó esta mañana, no quiero que nadie más se ponga triste ni nada por el estilo…

**Anthony**: Esta bien, si es lo que quieres…

**Ale**: Gracias…

**Anthony**: No hay problema

**Ale**: Hablo de todo… perdón por todo lo que paso…

**Anthony**: No, no digas nada… todo está bien… y si no quieres que se den cuenta entonces ya no digas más porque vas a llorar de nuevo…

**Ale**: Si…

**Anthony**: (_se baja del carro y le abre la puerta a Ale_) Sonríe si no quieres que se den cuenta…

[_Ale trata de sonreír pero se ve demasiado_ _triste_]

**Anthony**: Ale, eres demasiado transparente… se van a dar cuenta enseguida….

**Ale**: Espera… (_cierra los ojos, los abre y sonríe ampliamente_) Estoy lista Vamos…

[_Se dirigen a la mansión, los recibe Perla que lleva un tazón con palomitas_]

**Perla**: ¿Qué les paso? Los esperábamos hace horas…

**Ale**: (_sin dejar de sonreír_) Pues ya ves, Darren se puso pesado y quiso dar una vuelta por el campus y Anthony que es un primor pues ya sabes se espero.

**Perla**: ¿Y Darren?

**Ale**: Se tuvo que regresar, solo quería verme ¿acaso no es lindo?

**Perla**: Ya ves… y tú que decías no sé cuantas cosas… vengan estamos jugando…

**Ale**: Claro. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

**Perla**: Si, querían unos refrescos pero no podía con todo…

**Ale**: ¡Voy por ellos!

[_Anthony la sigue_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

**Ale**: La historia oficial hasta que les cuente todo cuando lleguemos a Boston…

**Anthony**: Ale…

**Ale**: Ya no digas nada, ayúdame…

**Anthony**: Esta bien… si así tú lo quieres...

[_Toman los refrescos y se los llevan, se apaga la imagen y se ve de nuevo pero Anthony frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: El día pintaba para ser algo muy lindo, pero amaneció un poco caótico aunque nada se compara con lo que sucedió en el campus… Darren estás equivocado… Ale te quiere mucho, y yo, (_con un dejo de tristeza_) Siempre seré un amigo, espero que un día lo puedas comprender. Alejandra es en verdad una mujer hermosa y no lo digo por fuera nada más, si no por dentro y creo que eso seguro ya lo sabías. Me apena que ella tenga que pasar por esto y la verdad que poco te conocemos si es así como la tratas después de tanto tiempo compartido. Sinceramente la verdad no la mereces, y creo que es lo mejor que hayas salido de su vida. En fin. A ver qué sucede, yo pensé que todos lo notarían, pero creo que es mejor actriz de lo que creí… sin embargo se que está muy triste… como sea, mañana esperemos que sea un mejor día.

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 17**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: The Way I Are de Timbaland ***Autor del episodio: Perla, Lily Flor y yo ;)***_


	18. Chapter 18

**Proyecto Anthonimia iii**

**Episodio 18**

_**Visitas inesperadas. **_

[_Se observa la habitación aún en penumbras debido a que las cortinas están completamente cerradas, Anthony se levanta, abre las ventanas pero solo una tenue luz ilumina el entorno. Se encamina hacia el baño pero antes se detiene frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony: **¡Hola! ¡Qué lástima!, parece qué hoy tendremos un día nublado y algo frío. Espero que este día traiga mejores ánimos que el de ayer… pensaré positivamente, no dejaré que lo que pasó ayer y este nublado hagan que me olvide de que estoy en Lakewood. Así qué pensaré en qué podemos hacer el día de hoy, (_se queda pensativo un momento_) creo que aprovecharé para aflojar la tierra de algunos rosales, ya que los jardineros tienen vacaciones.

[_Entra al baño y minutos después sale ya arreglado. Sale de la habitación y al ir bajando las escaleras mira hacia la entrada principal por donde va llegando Colin junto con Matt y varias personas cargando cosas_]

**Anthony: **Buenos días.

**Colin: **ah, buenos días, pensamos que nadie estaría despierto a estas horas.

**Anthony: **pues con todo el ruido que están haciendo no tardarán

**Matt: **(_hace una mueca de pena_) lo sentimos sabemos que son sus vacaciones, pero tenemos que arreglar todo para la boda.

**Colin: **claro y con eso que es estilo oriental pues tenemos mucho que hacer.

[_Se ve como varias personas llegan cargando macetones con cerezos en flor y algunos decorados para simular un paisaje tradicional japonés_]

**Anthony: **OK, solo tengan cuidado de no maltratar paredes y mobiliario porque la tía abuela Elroy no estará nada contenta si lo hacen

**Matt: **(_sonríe divertido_) si ya Albert algo mencionó al respecto, no te preocupes.

[_En ese momento se asoman las chicas, Stear y Archie por el barandal de la escalera_]

**Archie: **(_bosteza_) ¿Qué pasa?

**Perla: **(_molesta_) sí, ¿Por qué tanto ruido? (_Sonríe_) ah Matt…Colin.

**Isa: **ay primis, si no lo dices, ni cuenta nos damos que son ellos.

**Colin: **Hola, preciosa.

**Lily: **uyy sí, como siempre los demás estamos pintados ¿o qué?

**Ale: **tal parece (_ríe_)

**Colin: **ah disculpen (_ríe nerviosamente_) no los vi, buenos días.

**Stear: **(_intrigado_) no nos han dicho para qué es todo eso.

**Matt: **todo esto es para la boda de Luis y Ayu; como ya saben será estilo oriental y estamos trayendo todo lo necesario para que así sea.

**Archie: **(_preocupado_) nada más una cosa les advierto que…

**Anthony: **ya les dije y Albert también ya los previno sobre la tía.

[_Se escucha el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose_]

**Anthony**: Aunque creo que no estará de más recordárselos

[_Colin habla por el radio_]

**Colin**: ¿Qué demonios rompieron allí dentro?

**Hank**: (_Solo se escucha su voz por el radio_) Fue una botella de refresco.

**Archie**: Sí, refresco, claro

**Colin**: (_suspira aliviado_) Ya ven, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

**Archie: **(_Con sarcasmo_) Es bueno saber que están teniendo cuidado…

**Colin**: Ya les dije, ustedes tranquilos, tengo todo bajo control.

**Archie**: Pues por si acaso. Por favor traten de no romper alguno de los jarrones o maltratar el tapiz de las paredes, porque de lo contrario la tía nos…

**Anthony y Stear:** nos fulmina.

[_Todos ríen_]

**Colin: **bueno ¿y Luis dónde está? Porque acaban de entregar su traje para la boda Afortunadamente no hubo ni un problema para traerlo desde Boston.

**Stear: **(_mira su reloj_) Por la hora, debe estar roncando aún, ese no se despierta ni con un terremoto.

**Archie: **no,ni con tsunami se levanta temprano jeje.

[_Risas_]

**Perla: **pues yo en este momento quisiera ser Luis y seguir durmiendo… pero parece que ya no se va a poder, ¿verdad?

**Isa: **jeje, puessi, yo si me despierto ya no me puedo volver a dormir.

**Lily: **pues vamos a arreglarnos, miren que fachas… pensándolo bien, quiero un café primero.

**Ale: **Ahhh ya me lo antojaste… total ya no es novedad que nos veamos en pijama. ¿Alguien más quiere?

**Archie**: Bueno es que esas pijamas que ustedes usan más bien parecen modelos del catalogo del secreto de vicky

**Isa**: Ay ya vas, ¡que exagerado!

**Lily**: (_sonrojada_) nunca pensé algo así, quizás pensándolo bien si nos tengamos que cambiar.

**Anthony**: no creo que sea necesario chicas... (_sonriendo_) creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que se ven muy bien así. Aparte yo también quiero.

**Ayu:** si, yo también, por favor.

**Stear: **pues yo creo que todos.

**Perla: **ay, no, con la pena, y díganme lo que quieran, pero yo si quiero dormir otro rato. (_Se aleja con rumbo a su habitación_)

**Archie**: pues yo voy a arreglarme de una vez, porque no me sentiría cómodo de desayunar en pijama.

**Anthony**: no, ya sé, que irán a decir tus fans, jajaja.

**Lily**: pues es que usar boxers no es tener pijama (_todos ríen_)

**Stear: **(_voltea_) pues yo estoy listo en 15 minutos, así que prefiero tomar café primero

**Lily: **las chicas necesitamos más tiempo para arreglarnos, y de todas formas prefiero, en este momento, el café.

**Isa: **Ya que Ayu y Anthony ya están listos no hay que hacerlos esperar, así que yo puedo desayunar de una vez, así en pijamas.

[_Las chicas, Stear y Archie van a la cocina. Ayu se encamina hacia la habitación de Luis para despertarlo. Anthony se queda hablando con Colin y Matt_.]

**Anthony: **(_se dirige a la puerta_) bueno, estaré afuera.

**Colin: **(_lo detiene_)nada de eso, Oye… ¿en dónde ponemos todo lo que hay en el salón? Solo para que no resulte dañado.

**Matt: **sí, jarrones, muebles, tapices…

**Anthony: **(_resignado_) está bien, vengan les indicaré donde poner todo.

[_Colin y Matt siguen a Anthony hasta el tercer piso, ahí les indica donde esta el ático y algunas otras habitaciones vacías para que el staff coloque ahí todo el mobiliario_]

[_Cerca de una hora después se ve a todos desayunando en el_ _comedor_]

**Anthony: **pues no sé qué podemos hacer hoy, está muy nublado y tal vez llueva.

**Archie: **habíamos pensado ir a nadar al lago o de picnic, pero con este clima no será posible.

**Stear: **a ver si mañana amanece mejor el clima y entonces podremos ir.

**Isa: **¡Oh! ¡Qué lástima!, con las ganas que tenía de pasear por la orilla del lago.

**Lily: **sí, a mí también me hubiera gustado, en fin ¿Qué proponen para hoy?

**Ale: **a mí me da igual, de todas maneras no tenía ganas de salir.

[_Anthony la mira muy serio_]

**Anthony**: ¿Te sientes bien?

**Ale**: (_desvía la mirada de Anthony_) ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

**Anthony**: Vale, solo preguntaba.

**Luis: **(_sentándose aun algo desarreglado a la mesa_)pues aunque quisiéramos salir, ya empezó a llover.

**Ayu: **(_Mira hacía la ventana con aire melancólico_) sí, y no te conviene mojarte, podrías recaer

**Lily**: hasta que te apareces Luis... ¡buenas tardes! Pero muy bien dicho Ayu… sería imprudente para todos salir. Digo, no querremos que se suspenda la boda...

**Anthony: **yo pensaba trabajar en el jardín, pero tendré que esperar a que terminé la lluvia.

**Isa:** Si quieres te podemos ayudar

**Luis: **(_tuerce los ojos_) ¿tenemos qué?

**Isa: **Pues quien quiera, yo por mi parte encantada. Me gustan las plantas.

**Ale: **Parece un plan… cuando pare de llover nos dicen para ir a ayudarles.

**Lily: **Sí, hay que ayudar todos, así convivimos más y aprendemos algo sobre el cuidado de las rosas.

**Anthony**: ¡Vaya! Eso no me hace sentir muy bien.

**Ale**: (_lo mira extrañada_) ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes dos estuvieron el club de jardinería de la U?

**Lily**: (_ríe nerviosamente_) Pues sí, pero es que… bueno yo… este…

**Ale**: La verdad es que sólo entramos para serte de apoyo moral, pero en realidad poca atención poníamos en la clase.

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) Gracias chicas, ustedes sí que saben levantarme el ánimo.

**Lily**: Eso sí que no… entramos porque nadie quería entrar al club, al rato se lleno de gente pero eso fue porque nosotras le hicimos mucha promoción.

**Ale**: Lo que dice Lily es verdad, recuerdo cuando te quejaste de que nadie entraba, y pues no te íbamos a dejar solo.

**Anthony**: Pues ya que estaban allí podrían haber puesto un poco de atención.

**Lily**: Pues no la pusimos, así que si ahora nos das una clase práctica, será mucho mejor… prometo poner atención.

**Ale**: (_levanta la mano_) Si juro solemnemente poner atención.

[_Anthony ríe con resignación_]

**Isa**: (_ríendo_) y yo creo que Perla también lo hará.

**Ale**: no deberías hablar por tu prima tan a la ligera.

**Lily**: acuérdate que ella (_imitando el acento fresa de Perla_) "cero que ver con algo que implique arriesgar el manicure"

**Ale**: jajaja, ya sé, es capaz de decir que los Andley se volvieron pobres de repente y contratar ella misma los jardineros.

**Stear: **jejeje por mi no hay problema, muchas veces hemos ayudado Archie y yo a Anthony.

**Ayu: **Luis y yo también ayudaremos, ¿verdad Luis?

**Luis: **(_resignado_) Okaaaayyy, si no hay mas remedio.

**Archie: **ah jeje ya se ve quien mandara en su casa jeje.

[_Todos ríen_]

**Ale: **bueno ¿entonces que hacemos mientras termina de llover?

**Lily: **que tal si vemos películas

**Stear: **creo que en la filmoteca tenemos de todo, así que es cuestión de escoger algunas.

**Isa: **¡ah, genial! ¿Podemos terminar de desayunar allá?

**Ale: **¡no inventes! Isa, además, ya casi acabamos.

**Lily**: eso sin contar con que, si la tía abuela se entera que en su residencia sacamos comida fuera de las áreas establecidas para ello: (_voltea a ver a los Andley_)

(_Stear, Anthony y Archie contestan a coro_) Nos fulmina

[_Terminan de desayunar y se encaminan a la sala de TV, que más bien parece sala de cine pues hay varias filas de butacas y la pantalla de plasma es muy grande]_

**Luis: **(_asombrado_) ah man, no sabía que tuvieran una sala de cine en la casa.

**Anthony: **pues no había, pero el tío la mando instalar recientemente para cuando va a presentar algún proyecto a sus socios y pues también sirve para los ratos de ocio.

**Archie: **si y nos deja usarla cuando queramos.

[_Todos toman asiento y Stear se dirige a un mueble donde hay gran cantidad de películas en DVD_]

**Stear: **bueno díganme, que genero les gustaría ver.

[_Todos empiezan a hablar casi al mismo tiempo_]

**Isa: **pues tengo ganas de ver una romántica.

**Luis: **yo quiero algo de acción o comedia.

**Anthony: **a mi me gustaría ver alguna épica.

**Ale: **yo quisiera una de terror.

**Lily: **yo una de drama.

**Archie: **no pues así nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, hay que escoger una que nos guste a todos.

**Stear: **a mi me gustan los documentales, pero a ver les daré sugerencias para que voten por la que quieran.

**Anthony: **a ver, dinos.

[_Stear empieza a buscar y saca algunas películas_]

**Stear: **aquí tengo: "La Guerra de las Galaxias", "El Señor de los anillos", "El aro", "Amelie", "La Vida es Bella"… Ah, miren (_les muestra el estuche de la película_) "Forrest Gump"…

**Isa: **pues yo voto por "El Señor de los Anillos" me encanta como lograron adaptar tan bien la obra de Tolkien.

**Anthony: **si a mi también me gusto mucho, un gran trabajo.

**Perla: **(_llegando en ese momento_) ¿les parece? Yo pienso que es una película estupenda… cuando aún no lees el libro. De otra forma, por lo menos yo siento que me quedó debiendo.

**Ale**: jeje, pero ya conoces a tu prima, ella solamente tuvo ojos para un elfo que anda por ahí.

**Isa**: pues yo sigo pensando que es una gran película.

**Lily**: tiene grandes escenarios, vestuarios y actuaciones, es cierto, pero no puedes negar que no le fue del todo fiel al libro, estoy de acuerdo, es adaptación, pero hay cosas que la película realmente no explica y que solamente leyendo el libro lo entiendes. . Aunque por mi parte también me gustaría ver Amelie. ¡Es una de mis películas favoritas

**Ale**: Claro, como el hecho de que Arwen pueda escoger entre una vida mortal o una inmortal. Aunque Amelie no suena mal, también me gusta.

**Perla**: entre otros detallitos y detallotes.

**Anthony**: pues si quieren, vemos otra cosa.

**Ale: **No, "El Señor de los Anillos" está bien, solo son comentarios al margen.

**Isa: **ah, ya me daba susto que no me dejaran ver a mi Orly como Légolas.

**Perla**: para ver la película nomás por el hecho de ver a Orly, prefiero "La caída del halcón negro", esa le es mucho más fiel al hecho de la vida real en que se basan tanto el libro como la película… aunque resumieron 100 personas en 39 personajes, de todas formas me agrada más.

**Luis**: ¿Sabes Stear? De haber sabido que iban a hablar tanto habría preferido el documental.

**Archie**: Ya Luis, déjalas que hablen… ¿Qué decían de la caída del halcón negro.

**Isa**: ah, pero esa no me gusta, porque Orly cae bien feo del helicóptero, y me pone triste.

**Archie: **(_desconcertado_) ¿"Orly"?

**Perla: **ay si, Orlando Bloom jeje, es que mi primis le llama "Orly" de cariño, como toda fan confianzuda que jura que es su novio.

**Isa:** (_algo sonrojada_) ay Perla no me ventanees, van a pensar que soy una fanática loca (_sonríe apenada_)

**Ale**: No Isa, corrección, eso pensábamos pero ahora acabamos de constatarlo

[_Anthony sonríe, mira a Isarose, ella se da cuenta y se pone roja como tomate. Los demás siguen hablando sin darse cuenta_]

**Archie: **como la lluvia no tiene para cuando parar, está bien "El Señor de los anillos" así nos alcanza el maratón para todo el día.

**Luis: **Man… ¿Por qué esta? Debieron haber escogido las de Star Wars

**Stear: **Te entiendo Luis…yo también la habría preferido

**Luis: **Pero ya Ayu me dijo que también ella quiere ver la de "El señor de los anillos"

**Ale: **Sorry chicos… girl power!

**Anthony: **pues supongo, qué será entonces "El Señor de los Anillos"

**Ayu: **(_sonríe_) sí.

[_Stear coloca el disco en el reproductor de DVD y se sienta junto a los demás con el control en la mano. Se ve que el personal de servicio de la mansión entra con algunas bandejas en las manos, con bebidas y botanas. Todos empiezan a comer palomitas y dulces mientras disfrutan de la película. La toma se oscurece un poco pues Stear apaga la luz. Luego cuando esta la escena del concilio y aparece Legolas, Isarose no puede evitar soltar un gritito de emoción_.]

**Isa: **(_en voz baja_) ahí esta Orly (_codea a Perla_) que bien se ve rubio de ojos azules.

**Perla: **(_susurrando_) yo lo prefiero en Piratas del Caribe, ya sabes, aunque no niego que me gustó primero acá, y solo por eso prefiero ver la película aunque no se parezca al libro.

**Isa**: pero me encanta porque se parece a Lance.

**Ale**: ¿entonces esa es tu razón para que te guste Lance?.

**Luis: **shhh!, queremos ver la película.

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) No que no querías verla.

**Isa: **jeje.

[_Pasa el tiempo y ya nadie hace ruido pues están metidos en la trama del filme, de pronto ya casi para terminar la primera película de la trilogía, se empiezan a escuchar unos ronquidos. Stear pone pausa y enciende la luz_]

**Archie: **miren nada más, el que estaba callando gente porque quería ver la película. (_Mueve a Luis_) ¡Hey, Luis! (_lo sacude mas fuerte_) ¡Despierta, man!

**Luis: **¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, ¿ya se acabo la película?

**Anthony: **ya casi, pero no nos dejabas escuchar con tus ronquidos.

**Luis: **ah es que las películas tan largas me dan sueño. Mejor me voy a ver que hizo Dora de comer.

**Stear: **Dorothy, su nombre es Dorothy.

**Luis: **ah sí, ella. ¿Vienes Ayu?

[_La chica niega con la cabeza y Luis se ve un poco decepcionado. Da la vuelta y sale cabizbajo_]

**Anthony: **Luis nos avisas si ya esta todo listo para ir todos.

**Luis: **OK, man.

[_Luis sale de la habitación_]

**Lily: **bueno Stear ya pon la película, que quiero ver la escena del puente.

**Ale: **ay si, Luis nos interrumpió en lo mas emocionante.

**Stear: **ah si ya voy.

[_Stear pone play a la película y apaga la luz. Todos siguen viendo tranquilamente la película, ya están pasando los créditos y prenden la luz_]

**Anthony**: ¡Qué raro!

**Archie**: ¿Qué?

**Anthony**: Qué la comida todavía no esté lista

**Ale**: ¡Ese Luis! Capaz que se quiere comer él solo todo.

**Lily**: Sorry Ayu, que si Luis hizo eso te voy a dejar viuda antes de casarte.

**Ayu**: (_sonríe nerviosamente_) Voy a ver.

[_Se levanta y abre la puerta y se escuchan voces_]

**Perla**: Se escuchan muchas voces

**Isa**: ¿Habrá pasado algo?

**Archie**: (_asustado_) ¿Y si rompieron algo al acomodar las cosas de la boda?

**Anthony**: (_se levanta_) No juegues con eso…

**Archie**: O peor aún…si la tía Elroy vino de visita

[_Los tres chicos se miran asustados y salen casi corriendo de la sala de proyecciones, seguidos por las chicas y al llegar al recibidor se paran en seco al ver a Neil y a Eliza_]

**Luis: **hey, muchachos… ¿Ya se terminó la película?

**Stear**: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Luis**: Esteee

**Anthony: **¿Qué pasa, Luis?

**Luis: **no van a creer quien vino de visita.

**Archie: **¿Quién? ¿Eliza y Neil? Pero si ellos no son visita, son como una plaga de la cual uno se quiere deshacer

**Eliza**. (_con sarcasmo_) ¡Hola a también a ti!

**Anthony: **(_sonríe fingidamente_) Hola

[_Las chicas al ver a Neil y a Eliza se miran unas a otras pero Ale se lleva una mano a la cara_]

**Ale**: Ayyy no

**Archie: **y que lo digas, creo que prefiero mil veces a la tía Elroy.

**Stear: **tampoco exageres (_ríe_)

**Archie: **Ok. Exagere… pero es que (_señala a los Leegan_)

**Eliza: **(_frunce el ceño_) No estoy pintada ¿saben?

[_Anthony se acerca a ellos_]

**Anthony: **(_cruza los brazos_) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Stear: **si, ¿a que vinieron? Ya saben que no pueden estar interfiriendo con el proyecto.

**Archie: **(_fastidiado_) si, lo saben, Albert se los dijo, pero no entienden.

[_Eliza y Neil siguen como si nada. Eliza comienza a caminar recorriendo la habitación, ve a las chicas y frunce la nariz. Neil ve a Alejandra y se le acerca con aire seductor_.]

**Ale: **(_tuerce los ojos_)ah, lo que me faltaba.

**Neil: **Hola, preciosa. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Me extrañaste?

**Ale: **(_sarcástica_) uyy no sabes cuanto.

[_Isarose se acerca a Lily y Perla_]

**Isa: **estos deben ser los adorados primitos de los chicos, ¿no?

**Perla: **¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?

**Lily: **si, son ellos. . ¡Y espero que no se piensen quedar!

**Isa: **corresponden a la descripción exacta de los primos odiosos que tanto me han contado.

[_Elisa se detiene frente a los chicos, que tienen cara de fastidio_]

**Anthony: **(_molesto_)bueno, nos van a decir o no a que vinieron.

**Eliza**: Es así como tratas a tus visitas

**Anthony**: (_Abre los ojos sorprendido_) Disculpa si soy grosero, pero no recuerdo haberlos invitado.

**Eliza**: Mira, voy a pasar por alto que me estés pidiendo cuentas, teniendo en cuenta la gentuza que esta hospedada aquí.

[_Al escuchar esto último, las chicas abren la boca indignadas. Perla es quien más enojada se ve y las chicas susurran_]

**Perla: **oye ¿que te pasa? Gentuza…gentuza tu…

**Isa: **(_la toma del brazo_) ¡shh! ¡Perla!

**Perla: **¡¿Qué? Déjame le digo sus verdades a esta…

**Lily: **cálmate, Perla ¿te das cuenta de lo que ibas a decir?

**Ale: **(_en voz baja_) por poco y metes la pata, no ves que su abuela es la misma de los muchachos.

**Perla: **ah, jeje. Tienes razón.

[_Eliza las ve de arriba abajo, luego voltea nuevamente con los chicos_]

**Eliza**: Como te iba diciendo conversaba con la tía abuela acerca de nuestras vacaciones y nos pidió de favor que estuviéramos al pendiente pues teme que con toda la gentuza que tienen metida aquí (_mira despectivamente a las chicas_) rompan o se le vaya a perder algo.

**Anthony: **(_escéptico_) ah sí, bueno, pero eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Eliza**: Pues soy invitada claro está que no me invitaría yo sola.

**Anthony**: Pues no está claro, de ser así no les estaría preguntando

**Neil**: Ya les dijo mi hermana que estamos invitados

**Archie: **no vengan con sus cuentos.

**Eliza**: No son cuentos es la verdad

**Stear: **como si no los conociéramos.

**Eliza**: Estoy harta de que me trate así, me voy a mi habitación. Tú (_Señala a Luis_) diles que hacemos aquí…

[_Eliza sube las escaleras_]

**Eliza: **¡Neil vamos! Sube mi equipaje, que si no lo hacemos no estaremos a tiempo para cenar.

[_Neil que sigue de empalagoso con Ale, voltea y le hace una seña de que espere]_

**Neil: **ya voy Eliza (_a Ale_) ¿quieres que te escolte hasta la mesa?

**Ale: **(_hace una mueca de asco_) no gracias ya se me quito el hambre.

**Neil: **(_se dirige a la puerta y desde ahí le avienta un beso a Ale_) OK, allá te espero.

**Isa: **(_a Perla en voz baja_) con razón Colin le parece encantador, este tipo si que se pasa.

**Perla: **si pobre Ale, ojala se vayan pronto.

**Lily: **Necesito salir de aquí, Comer con ellos no es opción me van a dar nauseas.

[_Anthony mira como Neil y Eliza suben las escaleras y después mira a Luis_]

**Anthony**: Luis. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Luis**: Este, pues es que yo los invité.

**Ale**: (_enojada_) ¡Qué! ¿Cómo pudiste haberlos invitado?

**Archie**: Oye Luis, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

**Luis**: Es que los invité a la boda…

**Lily**: Ay Luis, ¿acaso pretendes arruinarnos nuestras vacaciones? ¿Es que no sabes cómo son?

**Luis**: Pues…

**Anthony**: Entonces ¿si los invitaste?

**Luis**: Sí.

**Lily**: (_sumamente enojada_) ¡Es que les juro que no es mas estupido porque ese no es su apellido!

**Stear**: Supongo que no se va a poder hacer mucho al respecto.

**Archie**: Al menos no se ocuparon sus habitaciones o tendríamos otro escándalo como el del año pasado.

[_Sale una chica del servicio_]

**Muchacha**: Joven, la comida está servida

**Anthony: **chicas vamos a comer.

**Ale: **ay ¿tenemos que ir?

**Stear: **vamos demuéstrenle que no les importa lo que diga.

**Archie: **si, así no tendrá chismes que inventarle a la tía Elroy.

**Lily**: ¡Pues lo siento mucho pero yo no voy!

**Isa**: No les des gusto Lily.

**Perla**: Pues yo esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Lily, creo además que nos caerá bien salir a comer fuera...

**Lily**: claro no tenemos porque soportarlos, así que si esos van a seguir aquí, me disculpan pero esta mañana fue la última vez que comimos juntos.

**Ale**: (_mirando a los chicos_) pues la verdad no tenemos porque pasar por sus groserías, también creo que será mejor comer fuera.

**Anthony**: bueno si es lo que quieren, pues creo que será nuestro deber acompañarlas.

**Archie**: estoy de acuerdo, vamos todos, y si no se van pronto, los echamos.

**Stear**: claro.

**Ale**: OK, pero ¿a dónde podríamos ir?

**Ayu**: hay un restaurante muy bueno que se llama Shanghai Terrace en la península, podríamos ir allí.

**Lily**: yo lo he oído, pero nunca hemos ido, sé que es carísimo.

**Perla**: el dinero es lo de menos... ¡yo me apunto!

**Ale**: siento ser una agua fiestas, pero también hay que hacer reservación...

**Archie**: por eso no te preocupes... una llamada y ya estamos dentro. (_inmediatamente toma su cel y hace una llamada_)

**Anthony**: Entonces, no hay más que decir...

**Luis**: supongo que no queda de otra.

**Lily**: de ninguna manera Luis, tú te quedas a atender a tus invitados...

**Luis**: (_haciendo cara de horror_) ¿yo solo?

**Stear**: (_dándole una palmada en la espalda_) Son, tus, invitados Luis...

**Luis**: Pero y Ayu...

**Ayu**: Sorry hun, desde que vine a Chicago he tenido ganas de sugerir que vayamos a comer allí...

**Lily**: (_Saltando_) ¡ay qué emoción! Bueno, ¡vamos por nuestras carteras chicas! Nos vemos aquí abajo en 5 minutos entonces.

**Archie**: ya nos van a tener una mesa ready, no se tarden chicas... yo igual subo a refrescarme.

**Anthony**: Voy a pedir que nos traigan la camioneta, y nos vamos.

[_Pasan unos minutos y al fin todos se encuentran en la entrada de la mansión donde ya una de las camionetas los está esperando, Stear se pone al volante y se ponen en marcha_]

**Ale**: No manejes muy rápido Stear, mira que aún está lloviendo.

**Anthony**: pensé que ya le habías perdido el miedo a la velocidad.

**Ale**: (_sonrojada_) pues este... si pero, con el suelo mojado...

**Lily**: (_los mira con sospecha_) que raro, Ale perderle el miedo a la velocidad... esa no me la creo.

**Perla**: ¿y queda lejos de aquí el lugar?

**Archie**: no más de 20 minutos... bueno 25 por la lluvia...

(_Todos ríen_)

[_Al llegar a la península buscan el restaurante y entran al paso, donde ya una larga mesa los espera junto con unos meseros muy sonrientes_]

[_Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley Eliza y Neil ya han bajado al comedor, en donde solamente Luis los está esperando_]

**Eliza**: (_mirando a todos lados_) ¿Que aun no han bajado los demás a comer?

**Neil**: Seguramente las chicas se están arreglando para lucir bien en mi presencia.

**Luis**: (_tuerce los ojos_) de hecho, todos salieron a comer fuera...

[_Eliza tuerce la boca y voltea la cara hacia la ventana_]

**Eliza**: ¡no puede ser! ¡Qué descortesía de su parte hacernos esto! Neil, pide que me lleven la comida en mi habitación.

**Neil**: pero Eliza...

**Eliza**: (_se levanta violentamente, casi moviendo la mesa_) ¡esto es inaudito! ¡Pero no se quedara así! Ya lo verán! ¡Nadie se mete con Eliza Legan!

[_Eliza sale del comedor y Luis se queda mirando a Neil_]

**Luis**. ¡Qué hongo Man! ¿También tú me vas a abandonar?

**Neil**: ¿Bromeas? Una comida sin Eliza y sin esos que me estén diciendo que no soy bien recibido… esto es el paraíso…

**Luis**: Ahora que lo mencionas toda la comida es para nosotros…

**Neil**: Pues éntrale que si no lo haces no te dejo nada…

[_De regreso en la mansión, los chicos bajan de la camioneta, la lluvia ya ha parado y todos se ven de muy buen humor_]

**Anthony: **bueno ya dejó de llover, así que haré lo que tenía planeado desde la mañana.

**Isa: **ah si, y dijimos que te íbamos a ayudar. Así que vamos todos.

**Perla: **¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Ale**: vamos a ayudar a Anthony a remover la tierra del jardín.

**Perla**: Ah, que bien, que se diviertan.

**Isa**: ¿no vienes primis?

**Perla**: jejeje… no chicos, paso sin ver, mejor aprovecharé que todos están ocupados, para practicar sin que me estén criticando.

**Lily**: dirás para amaestrar gatos, jajaja.

**Perla**: pues… prefiero amaestrar gatos, que parecer la hermanita menor de Oliver Twist, así que, compermiso. (_Se retira a su habitación_)

**Ale: **(_respira profundo_) ah, hasta acá llega el olor a tierra mojada.

**Lily: **si y mezclado con el perfume de las rosas es un deleite a los sentidos.

**Archie: **(_se peina el cabello hacia atrás con las manos_)estoy listo, vamos todos.

**Stear: ¿**hoy no traes ropa que se te maltrate?

**Archie: **pues no, al ver el clima lluvioso, decidí vestir más casual.

**Luis: **si, hasta te ves extraño vestido de mezclilla.

**Ayu: **se ve bien.

**Anthony: **hey, Archie, deja una para comadre.

**Luis: **no le veo la gracia a tu comentario.

**Ale: **pero nosotros si jeje.

[_Todos ríen. Mientras caminan hacia el jardín. Luis que los esperaba en la puerta se aproxima a ellos_]

**Luis**: ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!, Neil me traía vuelto loco hablándome de Ale...

**Ale**: ay no que horror...

**Stear**: bueno, son tus, invitados... hehe

**Luis**: ya sé, ya sé, no me lo tienen que recordar, en fin, supongo que van al jardin.

**Ayu**: (_saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla_) así es amor, vienes.

**Luis**: supongo que no tengo otra opción, además, quería decirles, sus primos han ido a Sunville, así que por un rato no estarán aquí incomodando a nadie.

**Lily**: ay ojalá y se quedaran allá.

**Stear**: lo mismo pienso, pero lo dudo.

**Anthony**: Yo también lo dudo... bueno (_señala con la mano hacia un_ cobertizo) ahí hay todo lo necesario, aunque hoy solo necesitaremos de los guantes para remover la tierra con nuestras manos. Sin guantes es mejor el resultado, pero no quiero que se ensucien.

**Lily: **creo que solo a Archie le preocupa eso.

[_Archie abre la boca indignado pero no dice nada. Todos van y se colocan sus guantes de jardinería_]

**Lily: **(_levanta sus manos enguantadas_)lista, ¿por donde empezamos?

**Anthony: **pues por aquí mismo, iremos avanzando hasta el portal en línea recta así no quedara ninguna planta sin aflojarle la tierra. La lluvia nos facilitó el trabajo pues dejo la tierra blanda.

**Ale: **muy bien, entonces manos a la obra.

**Isa:** si… (_A Anthony_) y no te de pena decirnos si lo estamos haciendo mal.

[_Anthony abre la boca para contestar, pero Archie se adelanta_]

**Archie: **claro que no le dará, si vieran las regañizas que les da a veces a los jardineros cuando no hacen algo como es debido.

**Stear: **uyy si.

[_Anthony mira a sus primos de reojo y aprieta la boca_]

**Lily: **oops! Espero no hacerlo mal.

**Isa: **bueno para que nadie se equivoque, será mejor que Anthony empiece, nosotros nos fijamos y así no hay bronca.

**Anthony: **(_sonríe_) claro vengan y pongan atención (_mira a Ale y a Lily_)

**Ale**: Uy no me mires así, ya te dijimos que ahora si íbamos a poner atención.

**Lily**: (Masculla) Uno mata un perro y lo llaman mataperros

**Anthony**: Bien (_se arrodilla junto a un rosal_) primero hay que localizar la base del tallo de nuestro rosal y ahí abajo empezamos a remover la tierra con cuidado de no dañar la raíz. (_Luego de hacer lo que les acaba de explicar, se levanta_) Como ven es muy sencillo, solo hay que evitar lastimar la raíz pues los rosales son muy delicados e inmediatamente empiezan a secarse.

**Ale: **(_asiente con la cabeza_) muy bien, empecemos.

**Isa: **(_en voz baja_) Anthony, no olvides supervisar a Luis ya ves luego sale con cada cosa.

**Anthony: **Lo sé (_guiña el ojo_) estaré al pendiente.

[_Todos comienzan a trabajar, de vez en cuando Anthony se levanta de su sitio y supervisa que todos estén haciendo bien su parte del jardín. Se acerca a Isarose y se arrodilla junto a ella_]

**Anthony: **muy bien, solo que aquí falto un poco (_señala el punto en la tierra_).

**Isa: **(_remueve la tierra con los dedos_) así esta bien (_voltea a ver a Anthony_) ay no me vayas a regañar (_hace un puchero y luego sonríe_) jeje.

**Anthony: **(_sonríe_) claro que no, lo hiciste exactamente como se debe… Isarose… (_La mira mientras ella empieza a trabajar en otra_ planta) ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu nombre?

**Isa: **(_voltea y le guiña el ojo_) pues sino ya me lo dijiste ahora, gracias. (Sonríe) Y a mi me encanta como lo dices… (_Se sonroja y trata de centrar su atención en lo que hace_) este…pues a mi mamá siempre le han gustado las rosas y cuenta que cuando nací me vio tan bonita como una de ellas, que se le ocurrió nombrarme así…Ya sabes como son las mamás siempre nos ven como la cosa mas bella del mundo.

**Anthony: **pues ese nombre te queda perfecto.

[_Isarose voltea y sonríe. Se queda mirando a Anthony fijamente, de pronto se escucha que alguien pronuncia el nombre de Isa y se ve que ella pierde el equilibrio y cae de espaldas_.]

**Isa: **Ouch!

**Anthony: **¿te lastimaste? (_extiende la mano y se la ofrece para ayudarla a incorporarse_)

**Isa**: (_se pone de pie y se sacude, mientras se pone colorada_) ¡Ay! ¡Qué oso!... no, creo que solamente me ensucié (_ve que Anthony mira hacia el suelo atrás de ella, y voltea siguiendo su mirada_) que suerte que no caí encima de la rosa.

**Anthony**: si, eso también es bueno. Tienes que aprender a agacharte sin perder el equilibrio, para que no te lastimes ni tú, ni a las rosas.

**Tricia: **(_acercándose_) Disculpe, señorita Isa, pero hay alguien en la entrada preguntando por usted.

**Isa: **¿A mi? (voltea hacia el portal y se mira _sorprendida_) ¡No puede ser, es él!

[_Se levanta, se quita los guantes y camina hacia donde se encuentra un joven alto de cabello y ojos oscuros que se acaba de bajar de un auto. Cuando la ve venir le sonríe y agita la mano, pero ella se ve muy seria_]

**Ale:** (_se acerca a Anthony_) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el que busca a Isa en la entrada?

**Anthony: **(_voltea hacia la entrada_) no tengo idea, pero de seguro es el novio…

**Ale:** Dios acabó de tener un flashback

**Anthony**: (_mira a Ale_) ¿Estás bien?

**Ale**: Sí... hey! Psst! Lily! ¿Vamos a ver quién es y qué quiere?

**Lily**: (_voltea también a la entrada_) ¡ay! ¡Qué aparición! Sí (_poniéndose de pie_)… vamos, quién quita y es un primo o un hermano y nos lo presenta

**Anthony: **(_mirándolas con reproche_) ustedes son las primeras en quejarse cuando alguien quiere saber lo que hacen, ¿no lo recuerdan?

**Ale**: ah, ¡pero hay una gran diferencia! Ustedes nos espían, en cambio ese monumento ha llegado a la vista de todos, y seguro que por invitación de Isa.

**Lily**: claro, solamente vamos a hacer lo que cualquier buen anfitrión haría.

**Anthony**: en ese caso, vamos todos.

[_Se acercan a la entrada, y se empieza a escuchar la conversación entre Isa y el joven que ha llegado, este le sonríe pero ella sigue seria_]

**Paolo: **(_emocionado_) Isa, amore.

**Isa: **(_seria_) ¿que quieres? Pensé que ya todo había quedado claro entre nosotros.

**Paolo: **(_suplicante_) ¿Qué, que quiero? A ti, te quiero a ti.

**Isa: **pues hace meses cuando me vine a este país, tú estabas encantado con un tal… ¿Herlinda?

**Paolo: **(_trata de acercarse pero Isa da un paso atrás_) Herlinda no significa nada para mí. Isa en cuanto te fuiste, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas y al paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que te amo. Te empecé a escribir pero como no contestabas… vine a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo.

**Isa**: ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

**Paolo**: (_imitando la escena de Romeo y Julieta_) Para el amor no hay muros lo bastante altos…

**Isa**: (_hace una expresión de hastío_) Eso no ha respondido mi pregunta. Dime como supiste y está vez sin ridiculeces.

**Paolo**: Hable a la Universidad y allí me informaron.

**Isa**: Ellos no sabían… ¿cómo te enteraste?

**Paolo**: Bambina, no te enojes, mira que estoy muriendo de amor.

**Isa**: (_impasible_) Habla antes de que llame a la Policía y te acuse de allanamiento de morada.

**Paolo**: ¡Bella Isa!

**Isa**: Deja de decirme monadas y responde lo que te pregunté.

[_Paolo se contrariado y trata de sonreír, pero Isa sigue sin hacerlo y lo mira muy seria_]

**Paolo**: Tengo fratellos, amigos que me dan información.

**Isa**: ¡Vaya! Me gustaría saber qué tipo de amigos tienes

**Paolo**: Uno de ellos trabaja para la HBO, ¿contenta?

**Isa**: ¿Qué te costaba decir la verdad desde un inicio? Y pues claro que no estoy contenta… nadie te invitó a venir

**Paolo**: Isarose… eres tan bella que tu nombre debería ser Isabelle

**Isa**: No me llames así, mi nombre es Isarose.

**Paolo**: Vine a verte, he atravesado el océano para verte, para decirte que Ti amo bella Isa.

**Isa: **(_serena_) Oh, pues no sabes cuanto lo siento por ti, pues viniste hasta aquí para nada. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos?

**Paolo: **lo sé mi bella ragazza, fui un tonto, yo…

**Isa: **pues en ese momento me sentí muy desilusionada pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que tenias razón cuando dijiste que necesitábamos conocer mas gente para estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos. Así como tú dices que descubriste que me amas, yo descubrí lo contrario, lo siento.

[_Paolo se ha quedado callado, solo la mira_]

**Paolo: **Isa, yo…oh…

**Isa: **Te agradezco que hayas roto nuestro compromiso, tal vez iba a cometer el error más grande de mi vida. Sabes, llegue aquí y he conocido a gente maravillosa, que de otra manera tal vez nunca hubiera conocido.

**Paolo: **entonces son ciertos los rumores que me han llegado…hay alguien…hay otro hombre…

**Isa: **ay Paolo, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? Haya o no haya alguien en mi vida, eso no cambia nada. Al estar lejos me di cuenta que no te extraño, que no te amaba tanto como lo creía, que si te quise, pero se termino y deseo que sigas tu camino y seas feliz.

**Paolo: **Isa, dame otra oportunidad, yo…

**Isa: **no puedo, te recuerdo que no fui yo quien terminó nuestra relación para estar con alguien más.

**Paolo: **Isa, supe que estas en un programa de TV y que habrá una boda esta semana…dime que no eres tú quien se casa, por favor.

[_Paolo al límite de la desesperación la toma del brazo y la jala acercándola a él. En ese momento llega Anthony ya sin sus guantes_]

**Anthony: **(_preocupado_) Isa, ¿pasa algo?

**Isa:** (_nerviosa_)No nada, de hecho ya nos estábamos despidiendo.

[_Isa se suelta de la mano de Paolo, va hacia Anthony y lo toma del brazo_]

**Paolo: **¿Quién es usted?

**Anthony: **soy Anthony Andley dueño de la propiedad en la que está ahora.

**Paolo: **Perdone mi intromisión, yo soy Paolo Moretti, un amigo de Italia.

**Anthony**: ¿Puedo ayudarle?

**Isa**: No, no puedes…

[_Se ve que van llegando Eliza y Neil de regreso de Sunville_]

**Eliza**: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Anthony**: Nada Eliza, no te entrometas

**Eliza**: (_Mira con interés a Paolo_) ¡Hola! No creo que nos conozcamos, mi nombre es Eliza.

**Paolo**: Yo soy Paolo…

**Isa**: Si, pero él ya se iba.

**Eliza**: (_se le acerca al italiano y lo toma del brazo_) ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

**Paolo**: No… yo vengo de Italia.

**Eliza**. ¿Y ya te vas?

**Isa**: Si, así es.

**Eliza**: No, no, no, no… ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Qué vas a pensar de los americanos? Claro que no te vas…

**Isa**: Eliza no te metas.

**Eliza**: Mira cosa… que tú seas una grosera y desconsiderada y quieras mandar de regreso a este caballero sin descansar siquiera… no quiere decir que yo lo sea también.

**Isa**: (_mira con desesperación a Anthony_) Anthony… dile que no

**Anthony**: Lo siento Eliza pero esto es cosa de Isa, no puedo permitir…

**Eliza**: (_interrumpe_) ¿Qué? ¿Qué no puedes permitir? Quieres que te recuerde que la tía Abuela me ha dado permiso de venir y estar aquí como en mi casa.

[_Se acerca Archie y Stear_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Eliza**: (_burlona_) ¡Vaya! Pero si ya trajiste refuerzos… me siento tan importante.

**Stear**: ¿De qué hablas?

**Eliza**: De nada en particular, solo en que a partir de este momento Paolo es mi invitado… (_lo jala del brazo_) Ven hon, te voy a enseñar los alrededores y tu habitación.

**Anthony**: No Eliza, lo siento pero eso no va a suceder.

**Eliza**: (_saca su celular_) ¿Quieres que le hable a la tía Abuela? Tengo su número en marcación rápida, una tecla y ya está.

**Anthony**: Pues háblale… no me interesa.

**Archie**: Nooooo, espera Anthony… si le habla ella va a venir.

**Stear**: Si, lo peor que puede hacer es llamarle, porque entonces el resto de la semana tendríamos que soportar su presencia y ya ves como se pone con nuestros amigos siempre.

**Eliza**: Si, eso me parecía… bueno Paolo, ven…

[_Paolo y ella se retiran_]

**Archie**: ¿Y tú? (_señala a Neil_) ¿Te parece bien que tu hermana invite a un desconocido a pasar las vacaciones aquí?

**Neil**: Claro, iba a tener que bailar con ella en la boda, ahora voy a estar disponible para una mejor compañía.

**Anthony**: Deja en paz a Ale…

**Neil**: ¿Quieres que también llame a la tía?

**Archie**: A Eliza no la podemos golpear… pero créeme si lo haces te golpearemos hasta que te arrepientas de haberlo hecho.

**Neil**: (_asustado_) Pues como decía, yo no llamaría jamás a la tía… (_finge demencia_) Esté creo que Eliza me habla… nos vemos.

[_Sale casi corriendo del jardín_]

**Isa**: (_hiperventilando_) ¡Que rayos acaba de pasar!

**Anthony**: (_apenado_) Lo siento, en verdad lo siento Isa…

**Isa**. ¿Esto es una broma verdad?

**Anthony: **(_mira a Isa_) No Isa… no es una broma, Eliza acaba de invitar a Paolo a pasar aquí las vacaciones.

**Isa:** No, esto no puede estar pasando… ¿cómo lo voy a aguantar aquí?

**Archie**: Lamento mucho esto Isa, pero es que si llamaba a la tía Abuela... bueno ella es muy…

**Stear**: Quisquillosa… no soporta a nuestros amigos y les hace pasar un muy mal rato… créeme entre Paolo y la tía Elroy… tú también preferirías que Paolo se quedara.

**Isa**: (A punto de llorar) Pero esto no debía pasar…

**Anthony: **(_la mira preocupado) _No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se te acerque, así tenga que pasarme el resto de las vacaciones a tu lado.

**Isa: **(_sonríe ligeramente_) ¿De verdad?

**Anthony: **(_sonríe_) Es lo menos que podría hacer.

**Isa: **gracias, te voy a deber la vida si hicieras eso por mi (_lo besa en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca_) eres un amor…

[_Las chicas se acercan a donde están los otros y entre ellas llega Perla con un violín en la mano_]

**Lily**: ¿Y que fue todo eso?

**Ale**: ¿Y tú cuando saliste?

**Perla**: Escuche el carro y desde allá vi mucho alboroto y baje a ver qué pasaba

**Lily**: O sea el chisme antes que el ensayo.

**Perla**: No te fijes, si ya casi terminaba.

**Ale**: Con razón los gatos dejaron de maullar.

[_Perla la mira feo y luego se sonríe con Isa_]

**Perla: **primis, era Paolo, ¿verdad?

**Isa: **Si

**Ale**: ¿Y porque Eliza entró con Paolo?

**Anthony**: Eso fue mi culpa.

**Lily**: (_Haciendo señal de tiempo con las manos_) A ver, despacio… expliquen que pasó en pocas palabras… Stear dinos.

**Stear**: Vino el ex novio de Isa a verla, y estaba por mandarlo de regreso cuando Eliza lo vio y lo invito a pasar las vacaciones aquí en Lakewood sin que pudiéramos impedirlo.

**Ale**: ¿Entonces porque es culpa de Anthony?

**Archie**: Porque él decidió no hablarle a la tía Abuela.

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Yo? Pero quien fue el que grito que no la dejará llamarla.

**Archie**: Detalles…

**Isa**: Pues sí, todo lo que dicen paso así. Y ahora estoy expuesta a que no me deje tranquila…

**Anthony**: Por eso me ofrecí a estar contigo a todo momento.

**Lily**: (_Sonriendo fingidamente_) No te preocupes Anthony, nosotras podemos cuidarla…

**Anthony**: Pues mi ofrecimiento sigue en píe.

**Ale**: No te preocupes…

**Isa**: (_sonriendo coqueta_) Pues yo ya dije que sí.

**Lily**: Cómo si necesitarás ayuda… si bien que le has dado calabazas a Colin no una sino como un millón de veces.

**Ale**: Si Anthony, si bien que sabe defenderse solita.

**Anthony**: Ok, yo solo le reitero, que si necesita mi ayuda aquí estoy. (_Señala el jardín_) Voy a seguir trabajando no quiero que se me haga de noche.

**Stear**: Si yo voy contigo.

**Archie**: Y yo.

**Ale**: (_Sonríe_) Ahorita los alcanzamos.

[_Los chicos se acercan a donde trabajaban antes de la llegada de Paolo, y las chicas se quedan mirando desde lejos_]

**Isa**. Pues yo también voy a seguir trabajando.

**Lily**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Crees?

**Ale**: ¿Acaso crees que no te vimos?

**Isa**: _(Fingiendo inocencia_) ¿De qué o qué?

**Lily**: No finjas Isa, o sea ¿es qué te quieres traer a todos tras tus huesitos?

**Isa**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Lily**: (_enumerando con los dedos_) Colin, Paolo y ahora Anthony…

**Isa**: Pero si Colin no me gusta y Paolo pues ya se acabo todo entre nosotros.

**Ale**: ¿Y Anthony?

**Isa**: Pues Anthony es Anthony.

**Perla**: Cuidado Isa, estas pisando terreno peligroso y lo sabes.

**Isa**: Cómo siempre, inquisición a Isa… ya estuvo bueno… yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapa y llamar la atención.

**Ale**: ¿Guapa o coqueta?

**Lily**: más bien ambas… así que ten cuidado y no solo lo digo por Anthony, sino porque estando Paolo aquí puedes crear tensión si no te pones firme con tus decisiones. Además, no necesito decirte que no te la voy a dejar tan fácil de andar así tan sencillo con Anthony.

**Isa**: (_abre la boca como para decir algo indignada_) Óyeme, no te pases... ¿fácil yo?

**Lily**: Lo que sea... pero no creas que no me fije en ese beso que le diste...

**Ale**: la verdad yo también me fije... y si estuvo bastante atrevido de tu parte Isa.

**Isa**: (_levantando los hombros indiferente_) pues yo lo siento chicas, no voy a caer en sus pactos del pasado, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

**Lily**: exacto... todo se vale... además, no sé qué más quieres, Paolo no está nada mal...

**Perla**: Pues en eso tiene razón Lily, es que Paolo es guapísimo. Aunque no lo amara, la verdad yo si me sacrificaba jeje.

**Ale: **Mira que sacrificada nos saliste.

**Lily: **uyy si mucho, que gran sacrificio.

**Ale**: Perla se va a enojar Matt si te oye decir eso...

**Perla**: Ahora resulta que una tiene que ser especifica al hablar, quise decir si fuera Isa…

[_Todas ríen, mientras Ayu las mira y sonríe levemente. La toma se va hasta donde están los chicos_]

**Luis: **¿Quién era ese tipo, man?

**Anthony: **un exnovio de Isa.

**Luis: **¿Y porque entró entonces con Eliza?

**Anthony**: Lo invito a pasar las vacaciones.

**Luis**: Conste que yo no lo invite

**Archie: **Pues como si lo hubieras hecho… mira que invitarlos a ella y a Neil…

**Stear: **si, por cierto Luis… alguien más que debamos saber que invitaste.

**Luis**: Pues no recuerdo, mande muchas tanto que me dolía la mano de tanto escribir.

**Archie: **Pues esperemos que no salga alguna otra sorpresita.

[_Todos ríen. Y las chicas regresan a seguir ayudando a excepción de Perla que entra a seguir practicando, pasado un rato salen Colin y Matt de la casa_]

**Colin: **ah, al fin terminamos con el decorado para la boda.

**Matt: **si fue mucho el trabajo pero valió la pena, mira aquí están todos.

**Colin: **¿Qué hacen?

**Ale: **ayudar a Anthony con el cuidado del jardín.

**Isa: **si es que los jardineros están de vacaciones, ya casi terminamos.

**Colin: **ah pues apúrense, que ya Dorothy esta preparando la cena.

**Luis: **que bueno, porque me muero de hambre.

**Archie: **Y tú ¿cuándo no?

[_Todos ríen y luego siguen trabajando_]

**Stear: **bueno parece que ya terminamos.

**Lily: **si, nunca pensé que fuera tan cansado.

**Anthony**: Lo sabrían si hubieran hecho las prácticas de mi club.

**Lily**: (_Hace un puchero_) Ayy ya no sigas con eso, mira que te conseguimos mucha gente para tu club en aquel entonces.

**Anthony**: OK, creo que con ayudarme hoy fue más que suficiente como lección

**Ale: **si, pero que satisfacción da ver ya todo terminado.

**Anthony: **(_sonriente_) Déjenme felicitarlos pues han hecho un buen trabajo, todas las rosas crecerán aun mas bellas gracias a su ayuda.

**Isa: **ah que bien, no salimos regañados jeje.

[_Todos ríen. Luego van a dejar los guantes y entran a la casa. La toma se apaga y ahora se observa a todos cenando a excepción de los Leegan y de Paolo_]

**Isa**: No están aquí.

**Anthony**: Me acaba de decir Tricia que salieron rumbo a Sunville de nuevo, pero que regresaban después de cenar.

**Ale**: (_sonríe_) Creo que a Eliza le gusto tu ex Isa…

**Isa**: Pues se lo regalo, se merecen el uno al otro.

**Lily**: Sí, y tú feliz de que Neil se haya ido con ellos ¿no?

**Ale**: (_sonríe abiertamente_) ¿acaso puedo negarlo?

**Anthony**: Ay qué vergüenza de primos…

**Archie**: Con lo que me gustaría negarlos como familia.

**Perla**: Si bien dicen que la familia no se escoge.

**Anthony**: Lo bueno es que los amigos si.

[_Todos ríen y cambia la toma a donde se ve a Anthony en su recama, termina de abotonarse la pijama, cierra las cortinas y se para ante la cámara_.]

**Anthony: **Aunque hoy no pudimos salir a pasear, hubo visitas inesperadas que trastocaron todo. (_Frunce el ceño_) Primero la visita de Eliza y Neil, pobre Ale, pero me dio gusto verla mejor de animo. Luego llego Paolo, el ex de Isa, donde todo se salió de control. ¡A buena hora se le ocurrió a Luis invitar a los Leegan! Eliza se empeño en invitar a Paolo a pasar el resto de la semana aquí. ¿Cómo sí la presencia de ella no fuera suficiente? Y (se asoma por la _ventana_) escucho ruidos de automóvil, seguro son ellos que regresan de Sunville, al menos nos dejaron cenar a gusto. En fin, para que cuento lo que pasó si ya vieron todo, espero que mañana podamos salir a algún lado pues es el último para celebrar la despedida de solteros de Luis y Ayu. ¡Buenas noches!

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin del episodio 18**

* * *

_Música del episodo: Something Stupid de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman ***Autor del episodio: Isa, Perla, Lily y yo ;)***_


	19. Chapter 19

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Episodio 19**

**Dudas y Dedicatorias**

[_La lluvia cae incesantemente en Lakewood, y golpea el ventanal de la habitación de Anthony, de repente el muchacho se mueve y mira el reloj y entonces abre los ojos, se levanta y se asoma por la ventana, después se sienta delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: ¡Vaya semana! Otra vez esta lloviendo… y a pesar de que se ve bastante oscuro ya pasan de las 10 de la mañana. Creo que por que parece que es más temprano nadie se ha levantado, porque no sé escucha un solo ruido en la casa, y pues, está lloviendo así que no se que podríamos hacer para no desperdiciar el día… mientras como dicen por allí pues a aprovechar el día, así que mejor me voy a bañar…

[_Entra a bañarse mientras cambia la imagen y se ven Ale, Lily y Perla en la misma recámara_]

**Perla**: (_Recostada en el sillón_) Ya es tarde ¿no?

**Lily**: (_Cambiando un cd_) No sé…

**Ale**: Ya son las 10 y media…

**Lily**: Con razón ya me esta dando hambre…

**Perla**: Pues hoy no tengo ganas de salir.

**Ale**: ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Tan solo de pensar que Neil está aquí

**Lily**: ¿Ya habrá llegado Dorothy?

**Ale**: Yo creo que sí…

**Lily**: Digo, si no ha llegado ¿prepararías algo para nosotras?

**Perla**: La verdad es que tengo mucha flojera.

**Ale**: No dirías lo mismo si fuéramos Matt ¿no?

**Perla**: Pues sí él viene a pedírmelo.

**Lily**: Tal vez yo deba ir a decirle que lo haga

**Perla**: Por cierto… (_se le ve dubitativa_) ¿Piensan perdonar a Isa?

**Lily**: (_alza la cabeza y frunce el seño_) Mira Perla, ella ayer se lo buscó con su **frase** de en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y con lo de que ella no piensa respetar ningún pacto.

**Perla**: Pero ella no es mala gente, solo que ha sufrido mucho.

**Ale**: Si, se nota con el chico ese tan guapo que atravesó medio mundo para estar con ella… no Perla, ella o entra al pacto o que no espere que aceptemos eso tan fácilmente

**Perla**: Es que me siento mal, es mi prima y no puedo dejarla sola.

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Quieres tomar partido?

[_Alguien toca a la puerta_]

**Ale**: (_apunta a Perla con un dedo_) Te salvó la campana…

_[Vuelven a tocar_]

**Ale**: Abre Lily…

**Lily**: (_acostada en la cama_) ¿Por qué yo?

**Ale**: Porque se supone que este es tu cuarto… ¿no?

**Lily**: Pero bien que se vinieron en cuanto comenzó la tormenta ¿verdad?

**Perla**: Para qué te haces, tú también tenías miedo…

**Ale**: La verdad yo quería ir al cuarto de Lance, pero creo que me habría corrido sin consideraciones…

**Perla**: Eso suponiendo que te hubiera abierto la puerta…

**Lily**: Tal vez te hubieras topado con la traidora de Isa.

[_Perla_ _mira seria a Lily mientras que ella se levanta resignada y abre la puerta_]

**Anthony**: ¿Vas a ir a desayunar?

**Lily**: A menos que me digas que hay servicio a la habitación… yo creo que sí

**Anthony**: Bueno… ¿no sabes si Ale seguirá dormida? Llegué a su puerta y no me contestó.

[_Lily suelta una risita_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Perla**: Aquí estamos ella y yo Tony.

**Anthony**: ¿Hicieron pijamada?

**Ale**: Algo improvisada pero sí, podría decirse que sí…

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) Me alegro, ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo… en fin, me voy adelantando…

**Perla**: Nos vemos abajo…

[_Lily cierra la puerta un poco_ _sonrojada_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué te sucede?

**Lily. **Estoy en pijama…

**Perla**: ¿Y eso qué? ¿Cómo si no te hubiera visto en pijama antes?  
**Ale**: (_ríe_) Lo que pasa es que siempre que sabe que Anthony puede verla, se arregla y se pone el mejor pijama que tiene…

**Perla**: En serio que te pasas Lily…

**Lily**: Ayy ¡Que horror!

**Ale**: Jejej, creo que ya ni llorar es bueno…

**Perla**: (_se levanta_) Bueno me voy a arreglar, porque si a Lily le dio pena que la vieran en pijama a mi también…

**Ale**: (_riendo_) Solo te quieres arreglar para que te vea tu noviecito Matt.

**Perla**. Búrlate si quieres… pero da algo de pena saber que, gracias a estas benditas cámaras, no solamente tu novio puede conocer cada una de tus pijamas y algo más.

**Ale**: Esta bien ya no digo nada…

**Lily**: Pues sí, yo también me voy cambiando… esto estuvo divertido pero no podemos pasarnos todo el día en la cama…

**Ale**: Que mal… tan a gusto que estaba aquí… pero creo que no nos queda de otra…

[_Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que esta entrando a la cocina mientras hace muecas por el ruido que están haciendo el equipo de Producción_]

**Anthony**: (Gritando) Collin

**Collin**: ¿Qué?

[_Anthony hace una mueca y Collin con una seña de la mano hace que todos cesen el ruido_]

**Collin**: ¿Qué querías?

**Anthony**: Que callaras ese ruido, gracias…

**Collin**: Pero necesitan continuar.

**Anthony**: Hay gente durmiendo en la casa

**Collin**: (_mira su reloj_) Casi son las once, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?

**Anthony**: Porque casi todos nos desvelamos anoche y por el clima… o sea… la verdad no debería de importarte si ellos no quieren levantarse en todo el día. Lo que quiero saber es porque están haciendo tanto ruido, ¿no se supone que ayer habían terminado todo?

**Collin**: Es que ayer en la noche llegaron dos ejecutivos de la HBO y no les gustó como quedó el salón, y "amablemente" sugirieron que moviéramos todo afuera.

**Anthony**: Bueno, creo que si yo interviniera no serviría de nada.

**Collin**: Eso creo.

**Anthony**: Esta bien, continúen pero traten de hacer menos ruido.

[_Da la media vuelta y el ruido comienza igual de fuerte que antes, Anthony lanza un suspiro. Sale de allí y se dirige al comedor, voltea y ve a Ale bajando las escaleras_]

**Ale**: ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

**Anthony**. (_Casi gritando_) Creo que porque me vieron aquí pensaron que ya era hora de hacer ruido…

**Ale**: ¿Pero que están haciendo?

**Anthony**: Supongo que arreglar el salón…

**Ale**: ¿Qué no lo habían dejado ya listo?

[_Entran_ _al comedor y Anthony cierra las puertas y se ahoga el ruido de afuera_]

**Anthony**: Pues es que anoche llegaron dos ejecutivos del Proyecto y dijeron que no les agradaba mucho el salón y que querían hacerlo afuera…

**Ale**: Pero esta lloviendo a cántaros

**Anthony**: (_se encoge de hombros_) Ya sé…

[_Suena un celular y Anthony ve que es el suyo y contesta_]

**Anthony**: ¡Hello!,… ahh que tal… Sí, ya Colin me dijo… (_frunce el entrecejo_) ¡¿Qué?... No, no, no, eso no lo voy a permitir, que busquen otra manera… no estoy siendo inflexible, solo que no me parece… Si ya lo sé, pero no, así que dejen de mandarte a darme esos recaditos, yo mismo pude decírselo a Colin… Ok, gracias.

[_Anthony cuelga el celular y se le ve muy molesto_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Anthony**: Era mi tío Albert, me dijo que Colin le llamó y le dijo que querían utilizar el invernadero…

**Ale**. (_abre los ojos)_ Oh no…

**Anthony**: Ves a donde voy ¿verdad?

**Ale**: Sí, lo sé, es casi un sacrilegio para ti.

**Anthony**: Pues si… y está claro que me negué y Albert me dijo que era inflexible y que no podía creer que no cooperara con lo que sucede en el Proyecto.

**Ale**: ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero si no hay nadie más que aguante a ellos como tú lo haces.

**Anthony**: Pues sí, pero pues me dijo también que ahora no saben que van a hacer.

**Ale**: ¿Pero porqué?

**Anthony**: Creo que no contaban con la lluvia de hoy…

**Ale**: ¿Pero que no sacaron ya gran parte de las cosas?

**Anthony**: Sí… y parece que ahora meterán todo de nuevo.

[_Se abre la puerta y entra Perla junto con Archie_]

**Archie**: Son unos desconsiderados… me despertaron…

**Anthony**: Diles a ellos, yo defendí nuestro derecho a no levantarnos.

**Perla**: Vaya alguien dejo el desayuno servido…

**Ale**: ¿Alguien? Sería mejor que dijeras Dorothy, porque te puedo asegurar que nadie más lo haría…

**Luis**: (_entrando_) Man. Que hambre traigo…

**Lily**: (_entra detrás de él_) ¡Qué raro!

[Isa va a entrar pero Lily le cierra las puertas del comedor prácticamente en sus narices, las puertas se abren e Isa entra un poco enojada]

**Isa**: ¿Qué se traen con tanto ruido?

**Anthony**: Algo largo de contar… pero mejor comamos algo, porque a este paso esto será nuestra comida no el desayuno.

[_Todos se sientan a comer a la mesa y Anthony les dice lo que ocurre en el salón, a los diez minutos Stear entra y cierra las puertas detrás de_ _él_]

**Stear**: Hola chicos…

**Archie**: Pasa hermano que si no Luis se come tu desayuno…

**Stear**: mejor que se coma el de su prometida, todavía no se levanta…

**Luis**: Ella ya se levantó… no está en su habitación…

**Perla**: ¿Cómo que no está en su habitación?

**Luis**: Sí, es algo religioso…

**Isa**: ¿Religioso? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Luis**: Pues de que tres días antes de su boda tienen que purificarse o algo así, la verdad es que me explicó pero no le puse atención…

**Archie**: (_tuerce los ojos_) Lo bueno es que se va a casar contigo…

**Lily**: En serio Luis, deberías apreciarla más, no cualquiera se casaría contigo

**Luis**: (_indignado_) Ey, ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: Nada Luis, solo que parece que no tomas muy en serio a Ayu y eso no esta bien…

**Luis**: Sí la tomo en serio…

**Anthony**: Está bien, te creemos…

**Stear**: ¿Y los otros?

**Lily**: ¿Preguntas si los otros le creemos?

**Archie**: No creo que pregunte algo tan obvio.

**Stear**: No, pregunto por los otros invitados.

**Ale**: Ay Dios no los nombres.

[_Se abren las puertas y entran Paolo quien parece que lleva pegado a Eliza del brazo y Neil detrás de ellos_]

**Eliza**: ¡Vaya! Pero que otra cosa se podría esperar de estas zafias y vulgares campesinas, sino es que adelantarse y no esperar a todos los invitados para tomar alimentos.

**Archie**: Sí Eliza, así mismo es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente, si sabes que hay más invitados no debes bajar a la hora que te de la gana.

**Neil**: (_se acerca a Ale_) Hola preciosa, me extrañaste.

**Ale**: Allá puedes sentarte (_señala al otro lado de la mesa_) Aquí lamentablemente ya no hay lugar.

**Paolo**: Bella Ragazza, ¿cómo amaneciste?

**Isa**: (_finge demencia_) Me pasas otro pan Luis.

**Luis**: Pero su nombre no es Ragazza sino Isarose…

_[Lily ahoga una carcajada_]

**Anthony**: Lo siento chicos, tendrán que sentarse de ese lado y comer de lo que haya, porque nosotros casi terminamos de desayunar.

**Eliza**: Deja mucho que desear su manera de tratar a los huéspedes.

**Neil**: Lily déjame tu lugar

**Lily**: Claro que no… siéntate donde puedas.

**Neil**: Pero ya casi terminas.

**Ale**: Pues yo ya terminé…

**Lily**: Bueno ya puedo dejarte mi lugar… (_se levanta_)

**Perla**: Yo las sigo.

[_Neil_ _pone cara de pocos amigos y Eliza enfoca sus atenciones en Paolo_]

**Eliza**: Paolo, ¿no quieres que te sirva jugo?

[_Paolo solo sonríe_]

**Stear**: Toma (_le_ _pasa la jarra del jugo_) Pero no creo que alcance ni para un vaso.

**Eliza**: (_lanza un grito_) ¡Dorothy!

**Archie**: Si quieres grita hasta quedar afónica, pero Dorothy ya se fue, ella solo cocina y se va… así que si quieres jugo hazlo tú misma.

**Eliza**: ¡¿Estas insinuando que me manche las manos para hacer el desayuno?

**Anthony**: Pues si quieres jugo sí, porque nadie más lo hará por ti.

**Eliza**: Pero Anthony…

**Anthony**: Lo siento yo ya termine de desayunar (_se levanta de la mesa_)

[_Archie y Stear se levantan_ _también_]

**Archie**: Si, están por su cuenta….

**Isa**: Yo también ya terminé.

[_Paolo sigue con la mirada a Isa y ella se sonroja y sale casi corriendo del comedor_]

**Isa**: (_suelta un suspiro_) Que mal que siga lloviendo… yo quería ir a nadar…

**Archie**: ¿Querías ir a nadar?, porque aún puedes hacerlo…

**Isa**: ¿Por qué juegas conmigo Archie? ¿Crees que no tengo ojos?

**Stear**: Olvida los pésimos modales de mi hermano… supongo que lo que quiere hacer es invitarte a nadar en la alberca techada…

[_Lily, Perla y Ale platican susurrándose al oído debido al fuerte ruido que hacen los de producción, al ver a Stear y Archie se acercan a ellos_]

**Lily**: Ayyy van a ir a nadar… yo quiero…

**Ale**: Si, no la hemos visto terminada, todavía estaba en construcción la vez pasada que venimos

**Perla**: Es cierto, solo nos la presumieron y ya empezaba a creer que era mentira.

**Anthony**. ¿Cómo creen? Quedó genial, ya verán…

**Ale**. Suena estupendo…

**Luis**: Este… yo paso…

**Lily**: Agghh no puede ser… ¿todavía no aprendes a nadar?

**Ale**: Claro que sí, ¿no recuerdas? Concursó en el triatlón el año pasado…

**Lily**: Entonces que rayos te pasa a ti…

**Luis**: No, nada… yo mejor…

**Anthony**: Ayy Luis, no venimos hasta acá para andar con apatías,…

**Archie**: Ayy ya no le rueguen. Si no quiere ir que no vaya.

**Ale**: Además él tiene que atender a sus invitados

**Luis**: No tengo ganas de hablar con ellos.

**Archie**: Pues eso debiste haber pensado antes de invitarlos.

**Luis**: ¿O sea que no me van a perdonar nunca?

**Anthony**: No, no nunca, solo hasta que se vayan.

[_Todos se ríen, y suben por las escaleras para dirigirse a sus cuartos, las chicas van hablando pero Isa se queda rezagada y jala a Perla_]

**Isa**: ¿Por qué me están haciendo el vacío?

**Perla**: Yo no te estoy haciendo nada

**Isa**: Si, no te fijaste como me ignoraron todo el desayuno.

**Perla**: ¿Y qué esperabas que te regalaran dulces?

**Isa**: ¿O sea que estás de su parte?

**Perla**: No me quieran hacer escoger bando, ellas son mis amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y tú eres mi prima…. Siento que me ponen entre la espada y la pared, así que no, me niego a formar parte de esto…

**Isa**: Pero es que están siendo…

**Perla**: Mira el que no quiera tomar partido no quiere decir que esté ciega… ayer vi lo que pasó y la respuesta que le diste a Lily creo que tú misma cavaste tu tumba.

**Isa**: O sea que si estás de su parte.

**Perla**: En serio hoy todos andan imposibles… me voy a cambiar y cuando lo entiendas seguimos hablando.

**Isa**: Ay, bueno, prometo cambiar el tema, voy contigo.

[_Entran al cuarto de Perla, cambia la imagen y ya se ve media hora más tarde que bajan todos en sus trajes de baño, Bajan Archie, Stear, Anthony, Lily y_ Ale]

**Colin**: Y ustedes ¿A dónde creen que van?

**Anthony**: A nadar ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Colin**: ¿A nadar? ¿Cómo se les ocurre con el trabajo que tenemos?

**Archie**: Perdón Colin, pero la planeación de la boda es su trabajo, no nuestro, nosotros venimos de vacaciones…

**Colin**: Si, pero tenemos muchos problemas porque cierta persona no nos dejo utilizar el jardín techado…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) No es un jardín techado, es un invernadero… no es lo mismo

**Colin**. Claro que es lo mismo

**Anthony**: Por ese tipo de declaraciones es que no los dejo… No muestran ningún tipo de respeto por las cosas

**Archie**: Esfúmate Colin… no venimos a trabajar

**Ale**: Por si te interesa, allí está Luis, que no va a nadar, siendo su boda dudo que se niegue…

[_Todos ríen y siguen su camino_]

**Ale**: Está loco… mira que querer ponernos a trabajar….

**Anthony**; Y después de lo que dijo del invernadero…

**Lily**: Ya, no lo tomen en cuenta es un tonto…

**Archie**: Ayy aquí está…

[_Abre la puerta de cristal que lleva a la alberca techada, se ve una alberca tamaño olímpico bastante lujosa_]

**Ale**: Wow, es mejor de lo que dijeron

**Lily**. Si… ayy ya quiero entrar…

**Ale**: Si para recordar las clases de natación…

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo cuando aventaste a Neil a la alberca?

**Ale**: Ayy, ni me lo recuerdes…

**Lily**. ¿Quieres que lo olvidemos? Si es un clásico jjeje

**Ale**: Si, pero el muy tonto se lo ganó… y créeme que si sigue así no respondo…

**Lily**: Que bueno que no se nos unieron

**Archie**: Ahh yo extraño la U…

Anthony: Y que lo digas… a quien creo que nunca extrañaré es a ese par.

[_Ale, Lily y él ríen_]

**Ale**: (_absorta viendo la alberca_) Ya no puedo esperar más para entrar al agua.

[_Salta a la alberca y se queda unos segundos en el fondo y Anthony abre los ojos y salta tras ella y la jala a la superficie_]

**Ale**: (_ya fuera del agua_) ¿Y eso que fue?

**Anthony**: Es que pensé…

**Ale**: (_lo mira extrañada_) ¿Qué?

**Anthony**: Olvídalo fue una tontería…

**Archie**: ¿Que te pasa Anthony? ¿Porque no la dejaste disfrutar del agua?

**Anthony**: Ya te dije que fue una tontería…

**Lily**: Yo voy a hacer lo mismo, por favor no me jales fuera….

[_Se lanza a la alberca y tarda cerca de un minuto antes de salir a la_ _superficie_]

**Lily**: Esta buenísima…

**Archie**: A un lado que allí voy… (_sale corriendo y se avienta de un clavado_)

**Stear**: Yo mejor voy al trampolín…

[_Stear sube al trampolín y se deja caer tomando sus piernas, hace saltar muchísima agua_]

**Archie**: Ten cuidado…

**Stear**. No te quejes…

**Lily**: Una carrera hasta el otro lado…

**Ale**: Sí

[_Todos se lanzan hasta el otro lado, cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis bajando las escaleras_]

**Colin**: Vaya, hasta que bajas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte…

**Luis**: ¿Para qué?

**Colin**. Necesito tu ayuda… ve, (_señala el salón)_ allí dentro te necesitan…

[_Luis entra al salón donde todo esta ya bastante avanzado_]

**Luis**: ¿Para que me quieren? Ya está todo…

**Matthew**: Sí aquí dentro sí…pero faltan muchas cosas afuera. Salvo que no puedo llevarte allí porque después de lo que te paso hace una semana sería imprudente de mi parte hacerlo, así que simplemente te voy a pedir que llenes de piedritas esa parte de allí.

**Luis**: ¿Cuál parte?

**Matthew**: En serio que comienzo a pensar que finges demencia para salirte con la tuya… esa parte donde se colocaron las macetas, así cubrirás las macetas y parecerá un jardín…

**Luis**: ¿Y de donde saco las piedras?

**Matthew**: Allí, mira…(_señala una especie de contenedor_) aprietas ese botón, para que salgan, pero no lo aprietes más de tres segundos porque comenzaran a salir todas, por eso te necesito, para que vayas sacándolas de poco en poco para acomodarlas… ¿me entendiste?

**Luis**: No estoy bobo, claro que entendí.

[_Matthew se ve algo indeciso pero finalmente sale por la puerta hacía la terraza y Luis se dirige al contenedor, aprieta el botón ligeramente y salen unas piedras_]

**Luis**: Ayy, ayy, (_las piedras caen al suelo_) No sabía que había que colocar algo allí.

[_Se arrodilla y recoge las que cayeron al suelo_]

**Luis**: Que fastidio…

[_Las toma y las deja al lado de las macetas, busca entre las cosas y saca una especie de charola y la coloca debajo de la puertecilla, vuelve a accionar el botón, pero lo hace más largo y las piedrillas salen disparadas_]

**Luis**. Ayy, no, no, detente… (_aprieta el botón repetidas ocasiones pero las piedras siguen cayendo_) Demonios… no… ayyyy (_todo el contenido se desparrama por el salón y Luis_ _suspira_) Me van a matar. Todo se lleno de piedras…

[_Se abre la puerta de la terraza en ese_ _momento_]

**Matthew**: En serio Luis, te deje solo cinco minutos y ve que desastre… ¿cómo te las arreglas para hacerlo?

**Luis**. Pues tú me dijiste

**Matthew**: Si, te dije que tuvieras cuidado… pues no se como le vas a hacer, pero tendrás que acomodar todo, por qué yo tengo mucho trabajo allá afuera. (_saca el radio_) Colin, manda más gente al salón, (se_ escucha algo inteligible pero Matt responde_) ¿Cómo que para qué? Si te digo que mandes a alguien es porque se necesita… (_se vuelve a escuchar algo en el radio que solo Matt parece entender_) es que Luis… ¡bueno eso no importa! tú manda a alguien.

**Luis**: Gracias man

**Matthew**: No lo hago por ti… es trabajo, entiendes ¿no?

**Luis**: Da igual.

**Matthew**: Bien, yo me regresó al jardín…

[_Cambia la visión y se ve a Perla y a Isa que bajan por las escaleras, las dos con utilizando batas_]

**Isa**: ¿Por qué tenías que tomarte tanto tiempo?

**Perla**: Tenía que escoger el traje de baño ideal…

**Isa**: Si, pero ¿para que me necesitabas?

**Perla**: Quería tu opinión

**Isa**. Pero si te pusiste el que te dije que no te pusieras…

**Colin**. (_al pie de la escalera_) Que bien que las veo… necesito que me ayuden…

**Isa**: Lo siento voy a nadar…

**Colin**: Pero es que…

**Isa**: Colin, voy a nadar… (_sonríe coqueta_) ¿tienes alguna objeción?

**Colin**. Yo…

**Perla**. Con tu permiso Collin.

[_pasan junto a él con intenciones de atravesar el corredor_]

**Collin**: Perla, espera.

**Isa**: ni modo primis, te habla a ti.

[_Colin pone cara de decepción pero Isa sonríe y se va corriendo_]

**Perla**: ¿Qué sucede entonces?

**Collin**: En verdad, quiero apelar a tu sentido común, y rogarte un poco de ayuda en los preparativos de la boda.

**Perla**: Pues yo ofrecí encargarme del banquete, y lo primero que tú dijiste fue que nosotros vendríamos a descansar y que HBO se encargaría de todo. No veo en que más puedas necesitar mi ayuda.

**Collin**: Mira, estoy de acuerdo… pero, ¿no le puedes ver el lado bueno a esto? Podrás asistir a Matt directamente, y eso es un permiso especial para que pasen tiempo juntos en las horas de trabajo de él.

**Perla**: ¡Ah, chantajista! Y yo que estaba pensando en ayudarte con mi prima, pero olvídate de eso.

**Collin**: (_sonríe pícaramente_) pero yo sé que estás pensando decirme que sí.

**Perla**: (_suspirando_) pues no me dejaste más opción ¿verdad?

**Collin**: Bueno, es en éste salón…

[_Se aceran allí pero cuando llegan Colin da media vuelta_]

**Perla**: ¿Y tú?

**Colin**. Tengo cosas que hacer afuera…

**Perla**: Oye… (_Colin se_ _va_) Total aquí tienes a tu mensa…

[_Abre la puerta y ve a Luis muy apurado tratando de recoger las piedras_]

**Perla**: Ayy ¿Qué pasó aquí?

**Luis**: Ahhh (_voltea a verla_) ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

**Perla**: Pues, me dijeron que viniera aquí a ayudar a Matt… y tú no eres Matt.

**Luis**: (_molesto_) no, pero yo le estoy ayudando a él, así que si te quedas, no tardará en aparecer.

**Perla**: ash… bueno, en ese caso, me quedo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**Luis**: Llevar las piedras hasta aquel punto…

**Perla**: Ahhh no eso si que no… si ayer ni siquiera quise ayudar en el jardín… ¿crees que me voy a estropear mis uñas por hace esto?

**Luis**: son solo uñas-

**Perla**: pues es que no es sólo eso. Soy una artista, no puedo estar arriesgando mis manos en este tipo de trabajos, y…

[_Entra Matt al salón y se le ve_ _mojado_]

**Perla**: (_se acerca y le da un beso_) Sweettie estás todo empapado.

**Matt**: Afuera está lloviendo que parece un diluvio…

**Perla**: No te vayas a enfermar.

**Matt**: ¿Y si me enfermo?

**Perla**: (_sonríe coquetamente_) Pues tendrías enfermera particular

**Matt**: Uh. Eso me agrada. (_La quiere abrazar, pero Luis carraspea_). Pensé que irías a nadar con los otros chicos

**Perla**: Esa era mi intención pero luego Colin salió de pesado que quería que le ayudáramos

**Matt**: (_se mira sorprendido_) O sea que tú eres la ayuda de Luis. ¡Lo voy a matar! le dije que mandara a alguien o sea a alguien del staff no a uno de ustedes…

**Perla**: Pues me convencieron con el argumento de que sería ayuda para ti…

**Matt**: En algo tienes razón, si me ayudan más pronto podré unirme con el grupo.

**Perla**: (_hace un puchero_) Eso no se vale… estás chantajeándome.

**Matt**: ¿Está funcionando?

**Perla**: (_sonríe y asiente con la cabeza_) Ok, le ayudó… pero mis manos se van a arruinar…

**Matt**: (_le da unos guantes que él trae consigo_) Te van a quedar un poco grandes pero vas a cuidar tus lindas manos. Yo me voy de regreso al jardín nos vemos después. (_le_ _da un beso en la mejilla_)

[_Perla mira el desastre que hizo Luis, suspira con resignación y se acerca a donde Luis parece que ensucia más de lo que limpia_]

**Perla**: Ok…. Espero no tardar mucho, realmente tengo ganar de nadar…

**Luis**: Lo lamento, si quieres puedes irte…

**Perla**: Ayyy, ya deja de hacerte el mártir ¿quieres? Ya estoy ayudándote

**Luis**: Pero es que…

**Perla**: Si quieres desesperarme sigue diciendo eso… anda ponte a trabajar.

[_Siguen acomodando las piedras, y cambia la visión y se ven a todos en la alberca_]

**Isa**: y según él quería que lo ayudara. Si ¿cómo no? Seguramente quería estar coqueteando todo el rato

**Anthony**: Pues parece que Perla si se quedó a ayudarles.

**Lily**: Pues no se que le ofrecieron, mira que ella ayudarle a Colin así porque sí.

**Ale**: ¿Colín? Yo más bien pienso en cierto director…

**Archie**: Pues quien sabe…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven Perla y Luis que ya casi terminan_]

**Perla**. Wow, ya casi terminamos

**Luis**: (_con voz apagada_) sí…

**Perla**: Bueno ¿a ti que te pasa? Ya vamos a poder irnos a divertir.

**Luis**: No se…bueno…es que… no sé si quiero casarme.

**Perla**: ¡Vaya! Pues es un poco tarde para arrepentirte ¿no?

**Luis**: Pues es, que… yo le dije a Ayu que no quería hacerlo, pero ella dijo que era una muy buena idea…

**Perla**. Pues debiste haber hecho algo Luis…

**Luis**: ¿Como qué?

**Perla**: (_se sienta en un banco_) En serio Luis, no se que te pasa… digo siendo honestas… las chicas y yo solo queríamos molestarte un poco, jamás pensamos que aceptarías la boda ni nada de eso… de hecho nos sorprendió un poco…

**Luis**: Pues es lo que Ayu quiere…

**Perla**: (_pensativa_) Ahhh… entiendo… es lo que Ayu quiere… (_Perla se queda mirando a Luis_) Y que hay sobre lo que tú quieres… digo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

**Luis**: Pues no sé… tal vez… me gustaría esperar un poco.

**Perla**: Mira Luis… se que tal vez me arrepienta de esto y me odien todos en la HBO por decirlo, pero si no quieres casarte, no lo hagas… el matrimonio es algo serio… y no hacerlo sólo porque alguien más así lo desea.

[_Luis mira a Perla pero no dice nada_]

**Perla**: Ayy Luis, la verdad es que por lo que me dices, siento que no amas a Ayu, y eso es lamentable, porque ¿no se supone que deberíamos casarnos con quien amamos?

**Luis**: Pero…

**Perla**: Dime… ¿amas a Ayu?

**Luis**: Pues si la quiero…

**Perla**: ¿Pero querer no es amar? ¿No la amas?

**Luis**: Es muy linda y yo… como dijo Anthony quizá nadie más se fije en mi.

**Perla**: No se, tal vez sea la primera vez, pero estoy en desacuerdo con él… creo que hay una persona para cada quien, y todos merecemos estar con alguien que nos ame con locura…

**Luis**. ¿Eso crees?

**Perla**: Claro…

[_Luis sonríe un poco y Perla asiente con_ _vehemencia_]

**Luis**: (_alza la vista y mira a Perla_) ¡Perla Cásate conmigo!

**Perla**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) ¡Queeee!

**Luis**: Te amo Perlita… solo ando con Ayu porque tú me despreciaste… pero si tú me dices que no me case con ella, no me caso…

**Perla**: Espera Luis… no… tú, tú malinterpretaste mis palabras, no era lo que yo quería decirte…

**Luis**: Sí Perla, yo te amo… yo solo quiero casarme contigo, siempre te he amado, desde el primer momento en que te vi… yo… si así lo quieres yo me casaría contigo…

**Perla**: No, Luis, no… yo no puedo casarme contigo…

**Luis**: Pero tú dijiste…

**Perla**: No, dije que debe de haber una persona para ti, no que yo lo fuera…

**Luis**: Yo te amo…

**Perla**. Lo siento Luis, no quiero herirte… pero yo no te amo…

**Luis**: Pero ¿Por qué? Yo te amo con toda mi alma…

**Perla**: Lo siento, yo no, no siento eso por ti…

**Luis**: Pero yo creí…

**Perla**: Mira Luis, fuimos novios durante un tiempo, fue el suficiente para saber que no te amaba, nunca te ame, te tengo mucho cariño y afecto, pero como amigo…

**Luis**: Pero fui un tonto… yo rompí contigo

**Perla**: Lo se Luis… pero yo no luche por que no rompieras. Para mi fue algo normal, fue algo que se tenía que dar, si no te hubieras enojado ese día, yo habría terminado con esa farsa

**Luis**: ¿Farsa?

**Perla**: Luis, entiende… me pareciste lindo, fuiste muy amable conmigo, pero jamás pensé en que llegaría a amarte… y la verdad es que yo dejé que las cosas se alargaran pero no pensaba seguir con eso durante mucho tiempo, si no rompí contigo antes fue porque me daba pena…

**Luis**: (_mirándola ofendido_) ¿Yo te doy pena?

**Perla**: Siempre le das ese sentido a las cosas, es como si pensaras que no vales nada… y yo la verdad no quería ser causante de aumentar esa parte en ti… y creí que tal vez te ayudaría… pero bueno… no quiero herirte, esa no es mi intención…

**Luis**: Pues ya lo hiciste…

**Perla**: Yo solo quería ayudarte…

[Luis se levanta, y se dirige a la puerta]

**Luis**: (_con sarcasmo_) Gracias Perla, me ayudaste muchísimo.

[_Da la media vuelta y sale a la lluvia mientras que Perla suelta un suspiro_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a los chicos que siguen en la alberca_]

**Stear**: Wow, ya llevamos aquí casi 5 horas… me estoy muriendo de hambre…

**Archie**: Tengo ganas de pizzas…

**Lily**: Buena idea…

**Anthony**: Hay que pedir unas para comer…

**Isa**: Ayy si, suena delicioso…

**Ale**: Si, yo ya tuve suficiente nado por hoy, así que me voy a descansar un rato antes de comer…

[_Sale de la alberca y Anthony la sigue_]

**Anthony**: Ale…

**Ale**: (_gira la cabeza_) ¿Pasa algo?

**Anthony**: No, nada, solo quería ver si estabas bien…

**Ale**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Anthony**: Yo… solo (la mira complaciente) quería asegurarme de todo iba bien.

**Ale**: Espera… ¿Por eso me sacaste del agua? ¿Qué creíste que iba a hacer?

**Anthony**: (_se pone algo colorado_) Yo…

**Ale**: Descuida Anthony. Estoy bien no pretendo quitarme la vida ni mucho menos…

**Anthony**: Es que me parece raro…

**Ale**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué no ande por los rincones llorando? Anthony, yo lloro bastante, pero también soy muy fuerte… no pretendo arruinarles la fiesta a nadie… agradezco tu apoyo y que te preocupes por mi, créeme cuando llegue el momento de llorar en el hombro de un amigo, serás el primero en saberlo.

[_Anthony sonríe débilmente_]

**Anthony**: Me alegra saber que estás bien.

**Ale**: Sí, pero, ten cuidado si sigues preguntándomelo cada vez que te acuerdas van a descubrir que algo paso.

**Anthony**: Lo siento, no quiero ser un pesado.

**Ale**: No lo eres, estás preocupado, lo entiendo.

**Anthony**: ¿Acaso podría ser de otra manera?

**Ale**: Gracias… eres muy lindo…

[_Ale se da la media vuelta y cambia la imagen y se ve a Perla que esta terminando el trabajo sola, cuando llega Matt_]

**Matthew**: Perla. ¿Y Luis?

**Perla**: (_mira a Matt_) Matt, creo que todo esto, la boda es un error… Luis… él..

**Matthew**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Perla**: No te lo iba a decir, pero dado que las cámaras grabaron todo, creo que seré honesta contigo… Luis me pidió que me casara con él.

**Matthew**: (_abre los ojos_) Pero se va a casar en dos días…

**Perla**: Exacto…

**Matthew**: ¿Y qué le dijiste?

**Perla**: (_con sarcasmo_) Que me casaría con él porque es el hombre de mi vida…

[_Matt abre la boca indignado_]

**Perla**: (_ríe_) Pues claro que no, le dije que no

**Matthew**: Pero ¿y Ayu?

**Perla**: No creo que sepa nada…

**Matthew**: Entonces pues creo que todo tiene que seguir como esta…

**Perla**: Pero Matt…

**Matthew**: Mira preciosa… entiendo que te debes de sentir con la obligación de decirle al mundo entero, pero no siempre la verdad es lo mejor… hay verdades que hieren más que las mentiras…

**Perla**: Pero no puedo dejar que Luis cometa un error…

**Matthew**: Perla, el hecho de que él que se case amándote a ti no lo hace un error… Ayu es una chica inteligente, créeme, ella sabe que Luis no la ama, al menos no como te ama a ti…

**Perla**: ¿Y tu lo sabías?

**Matthew**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te seguía amando?... si, por supuesto, he visto los videos ¿sabes? Y en más de una ocasión lo ha mencionado, sin olvidar que aún me odia… saber que somos novios no le ha agrado en absoluto.

**Perla**: Entonces…

**Matthew**: ¿Querías que te lo dijera? ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Perla**: No, creo que estuvo bien que no me lo dijeras, quizá de haberlo sabido no habría entrado al proyecto…

**Matthew**: Mira, Ayu lo quiere mucho, y es más de lo que él podría desear en una chica, ella es linda, es ordenada, es inteligente, quiere a Luis, porque quizá ve algo que el resto no ve en él… quizá le gusta que él haga lo que ella desea, no se, el amor viene en muchas formas y tamaños, a veces uno no sabe porque pasa pero pasa…

**Perla**: Pero y él….

**Matthew**: Luis, él se casará, créeme, firmó un contrato con la HBO, y no va a querer desperdiciar el dinero…

**Perla**: Pero me hace sentir mal… porque después de todo, fue mi idea, y siento que orillar a alguien a un matrimonio sin amor es lo mismo que orillarlo a un suicidio.

**Matthew**: No seas dramática linda. Mira, si no funciona, siempre podrá divorciarse…

**Perla**: Vaya, lo dices de una manera…

**Matthew**: No te preocupes, no creo que suceda… vamos adentro, escuche que encargaron pizzas.

**Perla**: ¡Rayos! Y yo me perdí toda la diversión por estar allá metida…

**Matthew**: Pero gracias a eso nos ha quedado más tiempo para nosotros. Y bueno, un buen pedazo de pizza siempre reanima… o no has oído ¿Qué penas con pan son menos?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven todos en el comedor, menos Luis_]

**Anthony**: ¿Y donde anduviste todo el día Ayu?

**Ayu**: Por allí.

**Stear**: Está bien, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

**Eliza**: (_Enojada_) Primero no nos invitaron a nadar, y ahora que llaman a comer tienen pizzas… si no soy una de sus vulgares amiguitas

**Anthony**: Pues si no quieres pizza no comas, pero no insultes a nuestras invitadas.

**Paolo**: (_mirando críticamente la pizza_) Esto no es como en Italia. No es la tradicional.

**Isa**: Pues si tampoco quieres comer, no lo hagas.

**Archie**: Lo siento por ustedes pero es lo que hay, siempre pueden salir a comer.

**Neil**: Yo no he dicho nada (_toma un pedazo_)

**Eliza**: ¡Neil! ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?

**Neil**: Oye yo tengo hambre, si tú quieres comer algo más pues sal a comer, por mí están bien las pizzas.

[_Luis entra al comedor, ve a Perla pero voltea la cara y se dirige al lado de Ayu_]

**Luis**: Se ve rico…

**Archie**. Toma la que quieras. Stear pidió pizzas como para un regimiento…

[_Todos ríen, Perla mira de reojo a Luis pero baja la mirada y se dedica a comer_]

**Ale**: Oigan yo se que aún llueve, pero tengo ganas de salir.

**Anthony**: (_sonríe con complicidad con ella_) Siempre es bueno salir, nos vendría bien a todos, para animarnos un poco.

**Lily**: Ayy sí, hay que ir a la ciudad.

**Perla**: ¿Cómo que tienen pensado?

**Ale**: (sonríe) ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un bar karaoke?

**Stear**: Ay, no se… como que eso de la cantada no se me da bien.

**Ayu**: Me gustaría ir al WaBa… he leído sobre ese.

**Archie**: No, no vamos a ir allí, vamos al karaoke de Steve, el Sonic Lizard Karaoke Davenport's.

**Stear**: Creí que ya no lo tenía.

**Archie**: Claro que si, y es fabuloso, en serio, puedo hablarle y en seguida me tiene todo preparado.

[_Se apaga la imagen y cambia ya van todos llegando al Sonic Lizard, entran guiados por Steve al salón privado, que tiene varios sillones pegados a las paredes con mesas donde está servida botana, el escenario está preparado con luces y la pantalla de plasma_]

**Ale**: (_emocionada_) Ayy esto está divino.

**Lily**: Sí… muchas gracias

**Steve**: y aquí tienen (_les pasa una trompetilla_) Es para cuando alguien cante muy feo.

**Perla**: Ayy no, cuando cante yo no las vayan a sonar.

[_todos ríen_]

**Steve**. En un momento les mando al mesero para las bebidas… que se diviertan

**Archie**: Gracias Steve… te debo una.

**Anthony**: ¿Quién empieza?

**Archie**: Yo empiezo… (_se sube al escenario y escoge una canción en la pantalla y comienzan los primeros acordes de Sexyback de Justin Timberlake y las chicas gritan emocionadas_) I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think it's special what's behind your back

So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.

Take em' to the bridge

[_Archie comienza a bailar y las chicas le chiflan y gritan desaforadas, hasta que termina la canción_]

**Archie**: (_baja del escenario y se acomoda el cabello con una mano_) A la salida firmo autógrafos.

**Anthony**: Ok, yo sigo, (_sube al escenario y selecciona una canción_) Who can it be knocking at my door

**Ale**: Aww me encanta esta canción.

**Lily**: Si también a mi…

**Anthony**: Who can it be now

Who can it be now

Who can it be now

Who can it be now

[_Anthony termina de cantar y todos_ _aplauden_]

**Anthony**: (_se_ _agarra el cabello imitando a Luis Migue_l) Gracias!

**Lily**: (_emocionada_) ay, ¡Luis Mi!

**Ale**: jejeje…¿quién sigue?

**Perla**: Ay, a mi me encanta una, (_mirando a Matt_) pero quiero que la cantes conmigo, para que sea nuestra canción.

**Matt**: Si baby… la que quieras.

[_Se suben al escenario, y Perla escoge una canción. __Comienza a sonar Refugio de amor "you are my home" de Chayanne y Vanessa Williams_]

**Matt**: All of my life I've been searching

for someone to find me

I have been lonely

Waiting for your arms to hold me

**Perla**: You took me in from the cold

And out of the dark

You have taken me into your heart

**Lily**: Geettt a Room

**Ale**: Jajaja esos derraman miel en donde sea.

**Lily**: Si hasta parece que esos son los que se van a casar.

**Ale**: (_pensativa_) oye Lily… ¿no te parece que Perla ya había dedicado esa canción antes?

**Lily**: ay, es cierto! A ese chico chileno, ¿te acuerdas?

**Ale**: que bueno que las canciones no traen nombre incluido.

[_las dos ríen y Perla y Matt siguen cantando, terminan y se levanta Paolo y se para en el escenario y selecciona una canción_]

**Paolo**: Para mi bella Isarose. (_comienza sonar la canción de Perdona de Tizziano Ferro_) Perdono si quel che è fatto io però chiedo

Scusa regalami un sorriso io ti porgo una

Rosa su questa amicizia nouva pace si

Posa perchè so come sono infatti chiedo

Perdono si quel che è fatto io però chiedo

Scusa regalami un sorriso io ti porgo una

Rosa su questa amicizia nouva pace si

Posa PERDONO

[_Isa levanta las cejas indignada y entonces Paolo comienza a cantar el estribillo en español_]

**Paolo**: perdona... si te he hecho lo que te he hecho, te diré solo

excusa... dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una

rosa... verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te

toca... porque sé como soy yo te lo pido

perdona... si te he hecho lo que te he hecho, te diré sólo

[_Todavía no deja de cantar Paolo cuando Isa se levanta y selecciona una canción y le quita el micrófono a Paolo y comienza a cantar la canción de Es mentiroso de Olga Tañon_]

**Isa**: No te dejes engañar

por lo que parece hermoso.

No te dejes engañar

por lo que parece hermoso.

El amor no es solo sexo

el amor no es solo gozo.

**Archie**: Uyyy esto se está poniendo bueno.

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) Ahh, ¿entonces ahora vamos a dedicar canciones?

**Ale**: (_la_ _mira de reojo_) ¿Qué vas a hacer Lily?

[_Se levanta y camina hacía donde está el escenario y selecciona una canción y espera a que Isa termine de cantar y en cuanto termina toma un mic y se sube al escenario y comienza a sonar la canción de Mio de Paulina Rubio_]

**Lily**: (_mira a Isa_) Cada camino que piso, me lleva hacia él

Ninguno de mis cinco sentidos, te olvida después

Entre las cosas que hago, y las que digo

Va siempre conmigo, es mi sombra fiel.

**Ale**: Uyy esto no me gusta nada

**Perla**: Ay, eso debe de doler.

**Ale**: A ti no, si va dedicada a Isa

**Lily**: Quien me lo iba a decir

Que también a mi me robaría la razón...

(_voltea a ver a Isa_) Mío, ese hombre es mío,

A medias pero mío, mío, mío.

Para siempre mío,

Ni te le acerques es mío.

[_Isa se mira enojada_]

**Anthony**: Anda ¿y eso a que viene?

**Archie**: ¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?

**Anthony**: No empieces con tus cosas

[_Mientras Lily sigue cantando Isa vuelve a acercarse al escenario y selecciona otra canción y en cuanto termina Lily comienza a cantar_]

**Isa**: La gente me señala

me apuntan con el dedo

**Ale**: Ay me gusta esa canción.

**Lily**: (_alza una ceja)_ ¿De verdad?

**Ale**: Yo solo digo que me gusta la versión original y bueno con Thalia tampoco estaba mal.

**Isa**: (c_ontinúa cantando_) Yo sé que me critican

me consta que me odian

la envidia les corroe

mi vida les agobia.

¿Por qué será?

yo no tengo la culpa

**Lily**: (_despectivamente_) Ja, si como no…

[_Eliza se levanta y se acerca a la pantalla y busca entre las canciones mientras que Isa termina_]

**Eliza**: O sea pero que jueguito se traen con sus canciones tan nacas…aunque mirando esto casi todas las canciones son vulgares como ustedes… ahhh espera ya encontré una a mi altura, selecciona la canción y toma el mic y comienza a cantar. Strike a pose

Strike a pose

Vogue.. vogue.. vogue

Vogue.. vogue.. vogue

**Lily**: OMG me encanta esta canción.

**Ale**: Si a mí también.

**Eliza**: (_bailando como en el video de_ _Madonna_) Come on Vogue

Let your body move to the music

Hey hey hey

Come on Vogue

Let your body go with the flow

You know you can do it

**Ale**: Es una pesada… le sonaría la trompetilla, pero me gusta esta canción.

**Perla**: ¿A quién no le gusta Madonna?

**Ale**: Al menos ya calmó los ánimos.

**Lily**: Es una descarada.

**Perla**: Eliza siempre lo ha sido

**Lily**: ¿Eliza? Si yo hablo de tu prima… ¿vieron la que me cantó?

**Ale**: Tú empezaste... le cantaste la de Pau…

**Lily**: Técnicamente la que empezó fue ella, ¿o que no le contestó con la canción de Olga Tañon a Paolo?

**Perla**: Más bien Paolo empezó con sus dedicatorias.

[_Eliza termina de cantar y Stear sube al escenario y comienza a cantar la de I'm Too Sexy y las chicas voltean a verlo y él comienza a bailar y se quita los lentes mientras todas gritan emocionadas_]

**Stear**: I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

so sexy it hurts

**Isa**: wow! Que sexy es Stear, no me había fijado, realmente le queda la canción.

**Perla**: (_la mira con cara de disgusto_) ¿En serio primis?

**Isa**: ash… solamente es un comentario, nunca dije que no pienso dejar uno para compadre.

**Perla**: pues parece que solamente quieres dejar uno.

**Isa**: no te fijes, mejor entretente con tu boones.

[_Stear sigue cantando hasta que termina entonces sube Ayu y comienza a cantar una canción en japonés_]

**Ayu**: Para mi amor, mi querido Luis.

Kimi ga soko ni iru dake de

Sekai wa kirameki dasu

Ichido wa ne

Akirameta koi dakeredo,.

**Lily**: Aww que linda Ayu… hasta pena me da que se case con Luis.

**Luis**: (_Indignado_) Eyy aquí estoy, y no estoy sordo…

**Lily**: Pues dedícale algo en vez de estarte enojando.

**Ale**: Amo esa canción es el oppening de Peach Girl… y dice esto: Tu simple presencia aquí hace brillar al mundo…

**Perla**: Aww, ese Luis no se la merece. si yo fuera Ayu, le cantaría algo así como "la papa sin catsup"

[_Todas ríen y Luis las mira con encono, Ayu termina de cantar y Neil se para y toma el micrófono y comienza a cantar con la melodía de Creep de Radiohead_]

**Neil**: Te la dedico preciosa Ale.

**Ale**: (_Hace una expresión de asco_) Ay nooo

**Neil**: When you were here before,

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel,

Your skin makes me cry

[_Ale lo mira, entrecerrando los ojos cada vez que Neil suelta una nota desafinada_]

**Neil**: But I'm a creep,

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doin' here?

I don't belong here

[_Neil canta tan desafinado que todos comienzan a abuchear y hacen sonar las trompetillas_]

**Anthony**. Ouch… si está arruinando una de las mejores canciones…

**Archie**: Fueraaa, Fueraaa

[_Neil no termina la canción y se baja enojado_]

**Neil**: Pero si Eliza no canta mejor que yo, ¿Por qué no la bajaron a ella?

**Lily**: Porque su canción nos gustaba a todos…

**Neil**: pero dijeron que mi canción también les gusta…

**Ale**: y no queremos que nos deje de gustar.

[_Luis busca entre las canciones, pone una y toma el micrófono_]

**Luis**: Bueno, esta va con dedicatoria.

**Ale**: hasta que hace algo bueno, le va a dedicar una canción a Ayu.

**Luis**: ésta es para alguien a quien amo en verdad.

(_comienza a sonar la canción "The Girl is Mine_")

**Perla**: (_con cara de susto_) Matt! Quítalo de ahí.

**Matt**: yo lo arreglo (_se_ _levanta rápidamente y en menos de un segundo ya está en el escenario, también con micrófono en mano_)

**Matt**: Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams

Since I Met Her From The Start

I'm So Proud I Am The Only One

Who Is Special In Her Heart

The Girl Is Mine

**Luis y Matt**: The Doggone Girl Is Mine

**Matt**: I Know She's Mine

**Luis y Matt**: Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

**Ale**: Perlita, eso suena a que Luis te está dedicando esa canción a ti, ¿verdad?

**Perla**: ¡pero que se ha creído ese imbécil!

**Lily**: ¡Qué irrespetuoso, y con su novia aquí!

**Perla**: pero esto no se va a quedar así.

**Ale**: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Perla**: Lo mismo que han estado haciendo toda la noche… dedicarle una canción a Luis.

**Luis**: I Love You More Than He

(Take You Anywhere)

**Matt**: But I Love You Endlessly

(Loving We Will Share)

[_Perla se levanta y comienza a ver las canciones y se decide por una. Cuando terminan Perla toma el mic y mira seriamente a Luis_]

**Perla**: (_comienza a sonar la canción de esa noche de Café Tacuba_) No me hubieras dejado esa noche,

porque esa misma noche encontré un amor.

Parecía que estaba esperando tu momento de partir,

Parecía haber observado mis momentos junto a ti.

No me hubieras dejado esa noche,

porque esa misma noche encontré un amor.

Me abrazó al instante mismo que tú me dijiste adiós,

y no fue una gran tristeza,

fue como ir de menor a mayor.

_[Lily sigue después de ella y canta como la Flor de Selena_]

**Ale**: Oigan ya déjenme cantar a mí.

**Archie**: (_ríe_) mira que eras la de la idea de venir aquí.

**Ale**: Pero no me dejan cantar…

**Anthony**: Todos silencio… que Ale va a cantar

[_Ale_ _sonríe y toma el micrófono y comienza a sonar la de inevitable de Shakira_]

**Ale**: Si es cuestión de confesar

no sé preparar café

y no entiendo de fútbol

creo que alguna vez fui infiel

juego mal hasta el parqués

y jamás uso reloj

y para ser más franca nadie

piensa en ti como lo hago yo

aunque te dé lo mismo

si es cuestión de confesar

nunca duermo antes de diez

**Perla**: Eso muy cierto, aunque debería decir antes de las dos de la mañana

**Lily**: Mira quién habla si somos nosotras las que nos desvelamos con ella chateando…

[_Cuando Ale termina de cantar todos_ _aplauden_]

**Anthony**: Wow, pero que bien cantas Ale, siempre te escucho que sigues las canciones pero no me había percatado de eso.

**Lily**: Si yo ya lo sabía, de hecho la tengo grabada…

**Ale**: Ayy no, tira esa grabación… me oigo fatal allí.

**Lily**. Claro que no… es buena… a mi me gusta.

[_Archie se levanta_]

**Archie**: Queda tiempo para una última canción… ¿cantamos una? (_mira a Anthony y a Stea_r)

**Anthony**: (_ríe_) ya se cual quieres.

**Stear**: Ayy no, ¿Por qué siempre esa?

**Archie**: Es nuestra canción… anden no sean pesados… vamos a cantar.

[_Los tres se suben y comienza a sonar la canción_]

Juntos: When its love you give - I'll be a man of good faith

Then in love you'll live - I'll make a stand I won't break

I'll be the rock you can build on - be there when you're old

to have and to hold

When there's love inside - I swear I'll always be strong

Then there's a reason why - I'll prove to you we belong

I'll be the wall that protects you - from the wind and the rain

from the hurt and pain

Lets make it...all for one and all for love

Let the one you hold be the one you want - the one you need

Cuz when it's all for one - it's one for all

When there's someone that should know - then just let your feelin's show

and make it all for one - and all for love

[_Las chicas sacan el celular y Matt un encendedor y comienzan a mover las manos de un lado a otro_]

Juntos: When it's love you make - I'll be the fire in your night

Then it's love you take - I will defend - I will fight

I'll be there when you need me - when honour's at stake

this vow I will make...

Lets make it...all for one and all for love

Let the one you hold be the one you want - the one you need

Cuz when it's all for one - it's one for all

When there's someone that should know - then just let your feelin's show

and make it all for one - and all for love

Don't lay our love to rest - cuz we can stand up to the test

We got everything - and more - that we had planned

More than the rivers that run the land

We've got it all in our hands

[_Todos aplauden y se apaga la imagen se vuelve a encender la imagen y se ve a __Anthony que esta frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy, empezó muy relajado, aunque el ambiente se empezó a tornar extraño, creo que es normal, porque Luis esta a punto de casarse, Perla… se veía algo rara, tal vez estaba enojada, con eso de que tuvo que ayudar mientras todos nos divertíamos, de hecho me siento un poco culpable. Mañana le pediré disculpas… y Ale, bueno ella, parece bien, lo que me desconcierta, aunque bueno, bien dicen que el corazón de una mujer es un cajón lleno de secretos, supongo que es lo que quiso decirme en la tarde… Pero ya en la noche con el karaoke como que a pesar de las indirectas todos nos divertimos mucho… (Suspira) Ya mañana es viernes y solo faltan dos días para regresar a la vida real, en fin, trataré de disfrutar lo que queda. ¡Buenas noches!

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 19****

* * *

**

Música recomendada para el episodio: All For Love de Bryan Adams, Rod Stwart y Sting Escrito, por Perla, Lily Flor y yo


	20. Chapter 20

**Proyecto Anthonimia iii**

**Episodio 20**

_**A un día de la boda**_

[Varios rayos de sol se cuelan por entre las cortinas, Anthony se sienta en la cama, estira los brazos y se incorpora. Va hacia las ventanas y abre las cortinas, el sol entra a raudales. Anthony se asoma al balcón, luego entra y se dirige a la cámara]

**Anthony:**(_sonríe_) ¡Buenos días!, como pueden ver a diferencia de ayer, hoy esta soleado, ¡ah que rápido se ha ido la semana! Ya hoy es viernes. Mañana es la boda de Luis y Ayu. Ojalá no llueva como en días pasados. Parece que la producción tiene preparado algo especial para hoy. Ayer todos nos develamos, así que no se si haya alguien más levantado. Pero como sea espero que nos divirtamos este día ya que mañana todos andaremos estresados con todo lo de la fiesta. Bueno ya me voy a arreglar para bajar a desayunar.

[Anthony, abre el closet toma la ropa que se pondrá, una toalla y se mete al baño, sale después de algunos minutos, vestido de forma casual. Se sienta en la cama, se pone los calcetines y los zapatos. Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Al ir por el pasillo se encuentra con Stear y Archie quien tiene una cara de sufrimiento.]

**Archie:**Me hubiera gustado dormir más… pero (_se__sujeta__la__cabeza__con__una__de__las__manos_) me duele la cabeza… Stear tienes de tu remedio contra resacas.

**Stear:**Buen día bro… pues yo dormí muy bien, ¿y tu Anthony?

**Archie**: Pues claro que dormiste bien si ayer te tomaste unas cuantas cervezas.

**Stear**: Al menos no me excedí como otros

**Anthony:**Yo si dormí muy bien, gracias. Te ves mal Archie.

**Stear**: Esperen voy por el remedio.

**Archie**: Gracias bro, te deberé la vida.

**Stear**: Si me dieras un dólar en vez de decirme eso cada vez que traes resaca ya tendría para un carro nuevo.

[Stear regresa a su cuarto mientras que Archie y Anthony esperan en el pasillo]

**Anthony**: ¡Pero qué cara! Si ni siquiera vi que tomaras tanto.

**Archie**: Creo que fue porque revolví lo que tomé.

**Anthony**: No aprendes.

**Stear**: (_sale__de__su__habitación__con__un__frasquito_) Aquí tienes… Por lo menos no podrás negar que ayer estuvo divertido

**Anthony**: Si, hace mucho que no íbamos a algún lugar en Chicago, Steve se portó súper bien… nos sirvió de todo.

**Archie**: Ay no me recuerdes, tantos cócteles están haciendo que mi cabeza estalle

**Stear**: No exageres.

[Caminan hacía las escaleras]

**Anthony**:(_Intrigado_) Oigan ustedes saben que preparó la producción, es que como nos pidieron que no hiciéramos planes para hoy.

**Stear:**pues según el itinerario de Colin, hoy empiezan a llegar los invitados a la boda y va a haber una fiesta en la noche.

**Anthony:**¿tenemos que ir a recibirlos?

**Archie:**¿la fiesta va a ser aquí? Espero que no haya licor.

**Anthony**: (_alza__una__ceja_) ¿Cómo si no fueras a tomar?

**Stear**: Deja que le haga efecto el remedio contra resacas marca Stear y verás que se ánima para otra noche de juerga.

[Anthony y Stear ríen mientras que Archie da otro trago al frasquito y hace una cara de asco]

**Stear:**Ycontestando a ambos, creo que tendremos que ir a recoger a invitados al aeropuerto y la fiesta si no estoy mal si será aquí. Y Albert dijo que también él vendrá junto con otros ejecutivos de la HBO.

**Archie:**parece que hoy nadie dormirá tranquilo.

**Anthony:**imagínate como está Luis, él es el que se casa mañana.

[Bajan las escaleras y llegan a el comedor no ven a nadie y se asoman a la cocina. Ahí están Perla, Luis y Ayu.]

**Anthony:**¡buenos días! ¡Mmm, huele delicioso!

**Archie**: ¿Y Dorothy?

**Perla**: Le pedí que no viniera hoy, porque quería hacerles de desayunar.

**Stear**: Pensé que nadie más se levantaría temprano después de la noche de karaoke.

**Perla**: Será que prácticamente no dormí.

**Archie**: ¿Por qué no dormiste?

**Anthony**: No quiero saber la respuesta a eso.

**Perla**: Luego, luego empiezan todos de mal pensados.

**Archie**: Pues si fuiste tú la que dijiste que no durmió.

**Perla**: ¿Y porque asumir siempre lo peor?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) Está bien, dinos porque no dormiste

**Perla**: Después de llegar del Karaoke, Matt y yo…

**Archie**: Uyy y luego dices que somos nosotros.

**Perla**: (_levanta__una__ceja__indignada_) ¿Me dejas terminar?

**Archie**: Está bien…

**Perla**: Como iba diciendo Matt y yo fuimos a pasear por el lago, y como se nos hizo muy tarde decidimos mejor quedarnos despiertos y ver el amanecer…

**Ayu**: Awww que lindo… ¿Por qué no hicimos eso Luis?

**Luis**: ¿Y no dormir? Ni que estuviera loco.

**Anthony**: Pues yo ya me he quedado a ver el amanecer… ¿a poco no es hermoso?

**Perla**: Sí, lo disfrute enormemente, y pues como que me recargo de energía y decidí hacer el desayuno.

**Anthony**: ¿Y qué haces?

[Se acerca a ver que está preparando Perla]

**Anthony:**Genial.

**Archie:**(_Se__acerca__también_) wow no me digas que ahora si preparaste los waffles de plátano.

**Perla:**pues sí, (_mira__a__Luis_) hoy si encontré todos mis ingredientes intactos.

**Luis:**(_ríe__nerviosamente_) jeje Ayu y yo le estamos ayudando a servir los platos.

**Stear:**(_abre__mucho__los__ojos_) increíble, Luis se levanto más temprano que nosotros.

Luis: No por mi gusto… Ayu me levantó dijo que había que aprovechar el día, así que me hizo tener una sesión de meditación.

**Anthony:**que bueno, me alegra que estés cambiando para bien, Luis.

**Archie:**lo veo y no lo creo. Ayu eres una especie de santa, digo estos milagros no se ven todos los días.

**Ayu**: (_se__sonroja_) Él está haciendo todo, yo solo hago mi parte

**Perla:**¿parte? Yo diría que el mérito es todo suyo jeje.

**Stear:**y sí jeje.

[Todos ríen, menos Luis]

**Luis:**(_Se__enoja_) Oigan, si al rato los fans del PA van a decir que soy de lo peor.

**Archie**: No van a decirlo, ya lo dicen…

**Anthony**: Lo siento Luis (_mete__el__dedo__a__la__masa__de__los__wafles__y__Perla__le__da__un__manotazo,__pero__Anthony__se__ríe__y__prueba__la__masa_) Tienen dos temporadas que te han visto como eres.

**Perla**: No metas la mano en la masa.

**Anthony**. Está deliciosa.

**Archie**: Ayy Perla dame tantita…

**Perla**: Nooo, y si no se pueden estar en paz los corro de mi cocina…

**Stear**: Técnicamente es nuestra cocina.

[Perla los mira enojada]

**Stear**: Como te iba diciendo, como si fuera tuya Perlita… creo que mejor te esperamos en el comedor.

**Luis**: Ayy, yo también.

**Perla**: ¿Nadie me va a ayudar?

**Ayu:**Yo te ayudo (_sonríe_)

[Los chicos salen ríendo de la cocina y ven bajar a Lily y a Ale de las escaleras]

**Ale:**¿Qué onda? uyy que contentos están todos

**Lily:**sí, de que nos perdimos.

**Ale:**eso, cuenten el chiste.

**Anthony:**ah, hola chicas

**Lily**: (_alza__una__ceja_) ¿Y bien?

**Archie**: Perla que se pone de malas solo porque tarda mucho cocinando.

**Ale**: (_extrañada_) ¿Perla está cocinando?

**Stear**: Sí

**Lily**: Ven, hay que ayudarle.

[Las dos entran a la cocina y los chicos se dirigen al comedor, donde ya esta Eliza y Paolo]

**Eliza**: ¡Qué bueno que llegan! ¿y el desayuno?

**Archie**: Hola a ti también…

**Eliza**: Muero de hambre.

**Stear**: Pues muérete de verdad... el desayuno todavía no está listo.

**Eliza**: ¡Pero qué falta de profesionalismo! Hablaré con la tía para que despida a esa Dorothy.

**Anthony**: Pues no, no vas a hablar con nadie, porque se le pidió a Dorothy que no hiciera el desayuno hoy ya que lo está haciendo Perla

**Eliza**: (_hace__cara__de__asco_) Aggghhh ¿y para eso me levanté temprano? Vente Paolo vamos a la península a desayunar.

**Paolo**: Bambina, yo quedarme aquí… me encanta la Cocina de Perla.

**Eliza**: (_Aprieta__los__labios_) Mmm, pues yo sí me voy, allá tú si quieres sufrir una indigestión.

[Neil va entrando al comedor y Eliza lo jala del brazo]

**Eliza**: Vamos a la península a desayunar.

**Neil**: Pero… yo quería…

**Eliza**: Si no fue una pregunta.

[Neil sale junto con Eliza]

**Archie**: Genial.

**Luis**: Entre menos burros más olotes.

[Todos ríen y cambia la visión a la cocina]

**Perla**: Si, como les digo fue tan romántico…

**Lily**: Y mira que no te ves cansada.

**Perla**: Ahora que lo pienso ustedes se ven más cansadas que yo.

**Ale**: Si, gracias a Isa.

**Perla**: Ay, ya déjenla en paz.

**Lily**: Ella empezó, además es cierto… fue por su culpa.

**Perla**: Pues tendrán que ser más específicas que no estuve en mi cuarto y no sé de que hablan.

**Lily**: Pues que la descarada… anoche recibió serenata de Paolo.

**Perla**: (_Abre__los__ojos__asombrada_) ¿Cómo?

**Ale**: Pues sí, después de que llegamos estuvo como dos horas cantándole canciones en italiano…

**Lily**: Sí y se decían frasecitas en italiano… ¿es qué no sabe que nosotras tomamos curso de italiano?

**Ale**: Ayyy sí, "amor mío…" y ella le respondía "no te he perdonado", y él le decía "ya lo sé pero espero ganarme tu corazón" y otras cursilerías por el estilo.

**Lily**. Fue un horror. No nos dejaron dormir hasta hace como dos horas.

**Ale**: (_indignada_) Si bien que dijo que no lo quería pero beso y beso con él.

**Perla**: jajaja, es que venía de "una noche de copas, una noche loca"

**Lily**: No es cuestión de risa, que bien que se hizo la víctima con Anthony para que dos días después estuviera besándose con él.

**Perla**: Puedo asegurarte que fue cosa de un rato… digo es su ex y no está nada mal. Si bien dicen donde hubo fuego...

**Ale**: Pues créeme fueron más que cenizas lo que se dieron anoche.

**Perla**: ¿Y ella ya bajó?

**Ale**: No lo sé… nosotras no íbamos a despertarla ¿o sí?

**Perla**: Ay pobre Isa…

**Lily**: Ahh no, de pobre nada… es el resultado de sus acciones.

**Perla**: Ay mira la hora, será mejor que nos apuremos…

[Terminan de hacer los wafles y entre las cuatro chicas sirven el desayuno]

**Anthony**: Mmm que rico se ve esto.

**Archie**: Sírveme

**Perla**: Ay pero sí parecen niños chiquitos.

[Todos se sirven y cuando ya están todos desayunando, llegan Colin y Matt]

**Colin:**buenos días a todos, ¿ya están listos?

**Matt:**(_sonríe_) hola, ¿cómo están?

[Perla hace amago de levantarse, pero se contiene y se queda sentada y luego mira desafiante a Lily quien finge no haber visto nada]

**Anthony:**bien, pero aún no estamos listos.

**Ale**: Habla por ti Anthony… que me está dando tremenda jaqueca

**Lily**: Creo que necesito dormir más tiempo

**Colin:**¿Dormir? No, no y no… la agenda para el día de hoy está llena, así que en cuanto terminen su desayuno, nos vamos.

**Lily**: ¿De qué rayos hablas?

**Colin**: De nuestra agenda para el día.

**Archie**: Mira, apenas me está haciendo efecto el remedio de Stear, así que si puedes barajarle más despacio

**Colin**: (_saca__su__iPhone__y__comienza__a__mirar_) A ver… a las 10:00 es decir en unos minutos va a arribar el avión de los papás de Ayu a las 10:30 llega el de los papás de Luis. Como son vuelos internacionales todavía nos queda un poco de tiempo en lo que hacen el chequeo.

**Archie**: ¿quieres decir qué vamos a ir a recibirlos?

**Colin**: Así es… además necesito otro grupo que se quede en el aeropuerto…

**Ale**: ¿porqué? ¿A quién vamos a recibir al presidente?

**Colin**: (_hace__cara__de__hastío_) No… vamos a recibir a los demás invitados.

**Stear:**(_resignado_) si no hay más remedio.

**Archie:**¿vamos a ir ya a recibir a los papás de los novios?

**Matt:**si, así que apúrense que tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto, recogerlos y regresar para que todos se cambien para la fiesta de despedida de solteros de Ayu y Luis.

**Archie:**¿y la fiesta es aquí, no?

**Colin:**no, la despedida será en una disco en la ciudad.

**Isa:**(_emocionada_) ay que divertido, tengo tantas ganas de bailar.

**Perla:**sí, pero va a ser una lata andar de aquí para allá todo el día.

**Lily:**sí, muy cansado, pero bueno al menos veremos a nuestros amigos de Lakewood U ahí. (_A__Colin__y__Matt_) Porque me imagino que los habrán invitado, ¿verdad?

**Matt:**sí, Luis nos dio la lista.

**Ale:**¡Ah qué bien!, me dará mucho gusto verlos a todos.

[Terminan su desayuno y luego que recogen todo…]

**Colin:**bueno, ahora si vamonos, las camionetas están listas.

**Matt:**iremos directamente hasta el aeropuerto, ya llamé a los guardaespaldas para que esperen nuestra llegada.

**Archie:**ah, muy bien ya que la vez pasada me rompieron la boca y me jalaron el cabello.

**Stear:**antes di que no te lo cortaron.

**Archie:**nooo, nada mas de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

**Anthony:**jeje pues creo que a todos nos golpearon, a mí hasta la chamarra me destrozaron.

**Isa:**sí, ¡qué susto! parecían locos.

**Perla:**sí, ni cuando era bailarina me acosaban tanto los fans.

**Lily:**¡qué miedo!

**Ale:**se ponen bien locos.

**Stear:**que bueno que no estuve yo.

[Llegan a donde están las camionetas y abordan una los chicos con Colin y la otra las chicas con Matthew]

**Perla:**(_muy__sonriente_) ay Matt, que bueno que pudiste venir con nosotras.

**Isa:**si que alivio, así no tenemos a Colin molestando.

**Ale:**ánimo, terminando el proyecto te deshaces de él.

**Isa:**¡ay! ¡Dios te oiga!, porque capaz que sigue terco.

**Lily:**no creo, los actores son gente muy ocupada, andan de aquí para allá, ya ves Diego que decía quererme con locura, se fue como si nada. Ya veras que en cuanto termine el PA, Colin se esfuma.

**Isa:**ojalá.

**Ale:**(_voltea__a__ver__a__Perla_) ay Perla no seas cruel.

[Perla va en el asiento de atrás con Matt y aprovechan el momento para darse un beso]

**Perla:**(_sonrojada_) ah jeje, perdón chicas pero la carne es débil, además casi no puedo estar con Matt a solas.

**Ale:**pues déjenme decirles que aquí hay más gente por si no lo habían notado.

**Perla:**a lo que me refería es que aquí no están los chicos merodeando.

**Isa:**ah pero ya sabes que no debes presumir. Así que quietos.

[Ríen. Ahora la toma se traslada a la camioneta donde van los chicos]

**Anthony:**¿Qué pasa Luis? ¿Nervioso?

**Luis:**ah man, es que…es que… no nada.

**Stear:**anda ya dinos, estas nervioso por la boda, ¿no?

**Archie:**y como no si mañana es su gran día. ¿Qué ya no te quieres casar o que?

**Luis:**no…digo no estoy nervioso por la boda, yo quiero a Ayu…lo que pasa es que…bueno mis papas están muy contentos pero…

**Colin:**¿pero? (_se__impacienta_) ¡vamos habla ya!

**Luis:**es que mis papas no saben nada del Proyecto y…

**Colin:**(_enojado_) ¡¿Cómo que no saben? Si ya estamos por terminar la tercera temporada y según se, tú estas desde la primera.

**Anthony:**sí, Luis. ¿Por qué no les has contado nada?

**Archie:**(_con__reproche_) es el colmo contigo man, cuando no es una cosa es otra.

**Stear:**(_tuerce__los__ojos_) ya me extrañaba que no saliera con algo así.

**Luis:**pues no les dije, porque no están de acuerdo con todo esto del medio del espectáculo, piensan que pervierte a la gente.

**Archie:**pues tú ya venias así (_ríe_) ¿Y cómo fue qué no se enteraron por la TV?

**Luis:**es que como les digo casi no ven televisión.

**Stear:**(_a__Archie_) además recuerden que el Proyecto apenas salió al mercado internacional.

**Anthony:**sí, tienes razón.

**Colin:**pues hay que convencer a los padres de Luis en cuanto lleguen. Hay que explicarles que esto no tiene nada de malo y que ellos tienen que firmar una autorización para grabarlos.

[La toma regresa con las chicas y Matt a la otra camioneta]

**Lily:**oye Ayu, ¿no estás nerviosa por tu boda? (_la__mira_) Digo, sí lo estás, no se te nota, te ves radiante. Dime, ¿tus padres están de acuerdo con todo esto?, digo con que te cases así tan de pronto.

**Ale:**(_bromea_) deja eso hay que ver si están de acuerdo en que se case con Luis.

**Ayu:**(_sonríe__ampliamente_) si, se pusieron muy contentos.

**Isa:**espérate a que lo conozcan a ver si no cambian de opinión jeje.

[Todas ríen, Matt solo sonríe]

**Perla:**¿y ya saben del programa?

**Ayu:**sí.

**Lily:**y entonces vienen desde Japón, ¿verdad?

[Ayu asiente y luego mira por la ventana. Se le ve muy contenta]

**Matt:**sí, ya todo está listo para que llegando, tanto los padres de Ayu, como los de Luis firmen el consentimiento para poder grabarlos.

**Perla:**(_suspira_)¡ah me encantan las bodas! y la fiesta que sigue aun más (ríe). Hablando de bodas, ya para estas fechas Isa debería estar por casarse.

**Ale:**(_asombrada_) ¿de verdad? ¿Tan en serio iba la cosa con Paolo?

**Perla:**(_a__Isa_) yo aun no puedo creer que hayas dejado ir a un mango como ese.

**Lily:**(_curiosa_) ¿de veras no sentiste nada al verlo? ¡¿Te das cuenta que vino desde Italia por ti?

**Ale**: (_con__una__sonrisa__en__el__rostro_) Creo que ya lo sabe, digo si ayer no paraba de decirle cositas bonitas por la ventana.

[Ale y Lily ríen]

**Isa**: (_Desconcertada_) ¿Podrían decirme de que están hablando?

**Lily**: No es buen momento para fingir demencia…

**Isa**: Ehh, en verdad no se de que hablan.

**Ale**: No hagas que la Virgen te habla… si ayer apenas pudimos dormir por tu culpa…

**Lily**: Y la de Paolo.

**Isa**: ¿Por mi culpa? Ahora si me perdieron, realmente no tengo idea a que se refieren.

**Ale**: ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta de la romántica serenata que te dio a la luz de las estrellas?

**Isa**: ¿En dónde dicen que sucedió eso?

**Lily**: Pues en tu cuarto, de que otra manera nos habríamos enterado, toda la noche allí diciéndose cositas lindas… y además besándose.

**Isa**: (_riendo_) Imposible

**Ale**: No nos causa gracia, en serio que no… no nos dejaste dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada…

**Lily**: Y por si no recuerdas, tomamos curso de italiano en la U. Así que entendíamos las frases que se decían entre arrumacos.

**Isa**: No se quien hablaba…

**Ale**: A ver… las voces venían de tu habitación, no era Perla porque ella se fue de paseo, así que si restamos, sólo quedas tú.

**Isa**: No, yo no estaba en mi habitación, yo no sabía que Perla iba a dar un paseo, cuando vi que no regresó, me preocupé un poco, así que bajé a esperarla, y como tardaba mucho entré a la biblioteca y me puse a leer un rato y me quedé dormida allí en uno de los sillones. Es más, uno de los trabajadores de la HBO me despertó esta mañana con los ruidos… por eso llegué tarde a desayunar.

[Ale y Lily se voltean a ver extrañadas]

**Ale**: ¿Entonces si no fuiste tú?

**Lily**: Eso… si no eras tú, ¿entonces quien fue?

**Isa**: No tengo la menor idea… pero créanme no fui yo… me sorprende que piensen tan mal de mí.

**Ale**: No es que pensemos mal, es sólo los hechos, toda la noche escuchamos arrumacos desde tu cuarto… y además si lo pensamos bien Paolo no es nada feo, y pues…

**Isa:**(_bromea_) ay ya ni me digan que me voy arrepentir jeje…digo ya en serio…si sentí que las piernas me temblaban al verlo ahí. Nunca pensé que viniera a buscarme. Saben, me sigue gustando muchísimo, pero ya no podía regresar con él después que lo vi tan contento con otra y aunque me pidió otra oportunidad ya no seria lo mismo, ya no le tengo la confianza que le tenía. En fin ya lo pasado, pasado como dice la canción…

**Ale:**(_se__emociona_) ay esa canción es buenísima.

**Lily:** (_sonríe_) si me encanta.

**Perla:**claro es buenísima… (_Empieza__a__cantar_) ya lo pasado, pasadooo… no me interesa…

**Lily**: (_Pensativa_) Creo que ya se quien era… (_comienza__a__reír_) y al mismo tiempo pienso que Paolo no supo de quien se trataba.

**Ale**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Lily**: Que Paolo piensa que se estuvo besando con Isa.

**Isa**: ¡Ay Dios! Eso no ocurriría ni en sueños.

[Cambia la imagen y se ve que al fin llegan al aeropuerto, las chicas bajan de una camioneta y los chicos de la otra. Unos guardaespaladas los están esperando pues en cuanto bajan son reconocidos por la gente]

**Chica****1:**¡miren allá vienen los chicos del PA!

**Chica****2:**¡siiii, que suerte verlos en persona! (_grita_) ¡Anthony te amooo!

**Chico****1:**Vamos a pedirles un autógrafo

**Chico****2:**yo quiero un beso de las chicas

[Mucha gente se empieza a arremolinar en torno de los recién llegados]

**Colin:**Caminen rápido, vamos a la sala VIP.

**Matt:**Apúrense antes que esto se ponga feo.

**Perla:**(_se__abraza__de__Matt_) ayy Matt, no me dejes.

**Lily:**ay si, corramos no quiero que me manoseen.

**Ale:**(_sarcástica_) uyy si a los demás nos encanta, vieras.

[Por fin entran todos a la sala VIP, los guardaespaldas se quedan fuera]

**Archie:**(_se__sienta__y__se__acomoda__en__cabello__con__las__manos_)al fin a salvo,¡ayy miren soy un desastre me despeinaron todo!

**Anthony:**(_divertido_) Archie, da gracias que no te rompieron la cara.

**Stear:**y si.

[Todos ríen]

**Luis:**(_se__lleva__las__manos__al__estomago_) ya me dio hambre.

**Stear:**ahora que lo mencionas a mí también.

**Colin:**no se preocupen, ya encargue la comida, en un rato mas la traen.

**Perla:**OK, gracias. La verdad ya es tarde.

**Isa:**si ya es hora de comer.

**Voz:**Fujiyama Airlines informa… el vuelo 708 procedente de Tokio, Japón; hará su arribo en 15 minutos en la sala 12 de vuelos Internacionales.

**Matt:**ese es el vuelo de los papás de Ayu.

**Colin:**si yo voy por ellos, esperen aquí, no tardaré.

**Archie:**OK, no pensamos ir a ningún lado con esa gente loca allá fuera.

**Anthony:**¡Archie! Ya vas a empezar.

**Stear:**déjalo, este no cambia.

**Archie:**¿Qué? Es que la verdad las chicas se ponen loquitas cuando me ven.

**Ale:**(_irónica_) ¡cálmate, Mr. Universo!

[Todos ríen]

**Colin:**ya vuelvo (_sale_) échales un ojo, por favor.

**Matt:**OK, yo me encargo de todo por aquí.

[Llegan varios meseros del restaurant del aeropuerto con varias charolas de comida]

**Anthony:**mmm, que bien huele, ya me dio hambre también.

**Isa:**¡ah, que rico se ve todo! Me muero de hambre.

**Perla:**pues que esperamos, comamos.

[En eso están cuando llega Colin con los papás de Ayu.]

**Colin:**ya llegamos, chicos.

[Todos se levantan para ir a saludar a los recién llegados ya que los tres se han quedado parados en la puerta. Ayu corre a abrazar a sus padres. Luis se ve nervioso y no la sigue]

**Anthony:**(_empuja__a__Luis_) Vamos hombre ve a presentarte.

**Perla:**(_sonriente_) si ve a saludar a tus futuros suegris.

**Luis:**(_avanza__hacia__la__puerta_) ya voy, no empujen, ya se.

[Ayu se aparta de sus padres y les dice algo en japonés, señala a Luis. Los padres de Ayu lo ven, luego comentan algo entre si y finalmente sonríen. Luis les saluda de mano]

**Isa:**ay que lindo cuadro, parece que todo está resultando bien.

**Lily:**si mejor de lo que pensamos. La verdad no pensé que aceptaran casarse tan pronto.

**Ale:**el plan "DL" (_Deshagámonos__de__Luis_) va viento en popa jeje.

**Perla:**(_pensativa_) que bien, a pesar de todo se ven felices.

[Todos sonríen, luego se van acercando de uno por uno, mientras Ayu los va presentando en japonés]

**Anthony:**(a _Colin_) ¿y los papás de Luis? ¿Ya llegaron?

**Colin:**en unos minutos mas, es que su vuelo se retraso pues hace media hora que debieron haber llegado.

**Archie:**(_cansado_) entonces seguiremos aquí.

**Matt:**(_asiente_) me temo que al menos una hora mas. Bueno ahora me toca a mí ir a checar si ya llegaron los padres de Luis.

**Colin:**no mejor ve a llevar a los de Ayu a que hagan los trámites que corresponden, porque hay un pequeño problema con los padres de Luis. Yo esperare aquí que anuncien su llegada e iré a aclarar algo con ellos.

**Matt:**bueno, por aquí por favor (_le__indica__el__camino__a__la__pareja__japonesa_) en unos minutos volveremos.

[Matt y los padres de Ayu salen de la sala. Los que están dentro comienzan a cuchichear]

**Perla:**(_intrigada_) ¿pasa algo grave?

**Stear:**bueno algo, si, es que Luis no les ha contado a sus padres que participa en el PA.

**Isa:**(_asombrada_) ¡¿Cómo?

**Archie:**así como lo oyen y eso no es lo peor…

**Lily:**ah todavía hay mas.

**Anthony:**lo que pasa es que los padres de Luis son algo conservadores y piensan que los que trabajan en los espectáculos son gente pervertida.

**Ale:**ah no, que no vengan a reclamar, este (_señala__a__Luis_) ya venia así.

[Todos ríen, menos Luis que se mira cada vez mas preocupado]

**Stear:**si eso mismo le dijimos hace rato en la camioneta jeje.

**Anthony:**bueno ya en serio, hay que pensar como ayudamos a Luis.

**Archie:**pues no veo como.

**Perla:**uyy va estar difícil…

**Voz:**Azteca Airlines anuncia el arribo de su vuelo número 443 procedente de la ciudad de México.

**Colin:**(_se__levanta__y__camina__hacia__la__puerta_) ese es el vuelo de los papás de Luis. Deséenos suerte. Vamos Luis necesito que estés presente.

**Luis:**(_se__levanta_) si, ya voy. (_Ya__casi__para__salir__se__detiene_) ¿Anthony podrías acompañarnos?

**Anthony:**claro que si, man. Cuenta conmigo (_se__levanta__y__va__hacia__Luis_). Para eso son los amigos (_le__da__una__palmada__en__la__espalda_).

**Luis:**(_sonríe__levemente_) gracias.

[Salen los tres hacia el área donde llegan los pasajeros. Luis reconoce a sus padres y va a su encuentro. Colin y Anthony lo siguen]

**Luis:** (_emocionado_) ¡papá, mamá! Que gusto verlos.

**Sra.****Zacek:**(_lo__abraza_) ay hijo, hace tanto que no nos visitas.

**Sr.****Zacek:**(_también__lo__abraza_) pero que bueno que te este todo bien, tan bien que te nos casas ya.

**Luis:**(_nervioso_) si jeje.

**Sra.****Zacek:**(_voltea__a__donde__están__Anthony__y__Colin_) ay mira ellos deben ser tus amigos, los Andley.

**Luis:**este si… (_Señala__a__Anthony_) este es Anthony Andley.

**Anthony:**(_se__acerca__y__les__da__la__mano_) Mucho gusto.

**Luis:**y el (_señala__a__Colin_) es Colin Hanks.

**Colin:**(_también__saluda__de__mano_) Un gusto.

**Sra.****Zacek:**¿Hanks? Pensé que era Stear Andley, por las fotos que nos ha mandado Luis, se parecen mucho.

**Sr.****Zacek:**ahora que lo dices, si, están idénticos, yo también lo confundí. ¿Le han dicho que se parece a Stear Andley?

**Colin:**ah si, creo que si…alguna vez.

**Luis:**(_titubeante_) papá, tengo algo importante que comunicarles. Verán es sobre la escuela…yo…

**Sra.****Zacek:**(_preocupada_) ay Luis, no me vayas a decir que te reprobaron o que vas a dejar la escuela porque ya te vas a casar.

**Colin:**no lo que Luis quiere decir es sobre el porque esa cámara esta aquí (_señala__la__cámara_).

**Sr.****Zacek:**(_enojado_) es cierto que hace esa cámara grabándonos (_va__hacia__la__cámara__y__tapa__el__lente__con__la__mano_) ¿para que?

**Anthony:**cálmese señor Zacek, permítanos explicarle…

**Sr.****Zacek:**esta bien pero díganle (_señala__a__George_) que la apague.

**Sra.****Zacek:**que horror, no me había dado cuenta.

**Colin:**OK, George (_le__hace__una__seña__para__que__siga__grabando_) apaga la cámara.

**George:**(_hace__como__que__la__apaga__pero__sigue__grabando_) listo.

[El Sr. Zacek recupera la calma y quita la mano del lente. Luis se ve demasiado nervioso]

**Anthony:**(_mira__a__Luis_) bueno yo les diré, verán hace ya tres años en la escuela nos encargaron desarrollar un Proyecto, un programa estilo reality, que consistía en grabar la vida cotidiana de alguno de los integrantes de la clase y pues yo fui el elegido. Entonces al ser Luis alumno de esa clase y amigo cercano mío pues tuvo que ser filmado también.

**Colin:**y para no hacerles el cuento tan largo, resulto que el Proyecto fue un éxito, tanto que lo compró una televisora muy importante.

**Sra.****Zacek:**(_escandalizada_) eso quiere decir que mi Luisito anda en ese mundo pervertido de los espectáculos.

**Luis:**(_nervioso_) no mamá, ya les dijeron que fue algo de la escuela.

**Anthony:**si pero con la diferencia, solamente, que ahora nos pagan regalías.

**Colin:**exacto, solo son grabados haciendo su vida normal.

**Sr.****Zacek:**¿entonces solo los graban y ya? ¿Y dice que además les pagan?

**Anthony:**así es.

**Sra.****Zacek:**ah, entonces ¿no hacen nada malo?

**Colin:**no para nada. Miren para demostrarles que no hay nada de malo, vean estos papeles, es el contrato de Luis y el permiso para filmarlos a ustedes.

[Toman los papeles y los empiezan a leer]

**Sra.****Zacek:**(_tuerce__la__boca_) ay no se, no me agrada mucho la idea.

**Anthony:**(_sonríe_) anden firmen (_entorna__los__ojos_) o es que no quieren estar con su hijo el día mas importante de su vida.

**Sr.****Zacek:**(_a_ _su__esposa_) creo que no será tan malo, has de cuenta que van a andar filmando el video de la boda y listo.

**Colin:**exactamente, no se les molestará para nada, al contrario, son invitados de honor.

**Sra.****Zacek:**(_no__muy__convencida_)bueno, que conste que solo lo hago por mi Luis.

[Firman los papeles y se los entregan a Colin, este los mete en su portafolio]

**Colin:**bueno, ahora hay que llevarlos a que realicen sus trámites.

**Luis:**(_sonríe__aliviado_) si, vamos.

[La toma cambia hacia la sala de espera donde los chicos intentan platicar con los padres de Ayu y ella funge como traductora aunque no sirve de mucho pues ella tampoco domina muy bien el segundo idioma]

**Archie:**ah, que bien, entonces ellos ya traen sus trajes tradicionales para la ceremonia.

**Ayu:**si.

**Stear:**si que bien, será muy interesante participar en una boda tradicional japonesa.

[En ese momento llegan Colin, Luis y los padres de este. Ayu y sus padres se ponen de pie y avanzan a recibirlos]

**Colin:**ya regresamos y aquí están por fin los papás de Luis.

**Luis:**(a _sus__padres_) miren, dejen los presento. (_Señala__a__Ayu_) Ella es Ayuhi, mi prometida. (_Luego__señala__a__la__pareja__japonesa_) y ellos son sus padres.

**Sra.****Zacek:**ay mi futura nuera, (la _abraza__y__luego__la__mira__detenidamente_) que linda eres.

**Sr.****Zacek:**mira mujer, ellos son nuestros consuegros. (_Les__da__la__mano_) mucho gusto.

**Matt:**(_mira__su__reloj_) creo que será mejor irnos, ya se hizo tarde.

**Colin:**si apenas llegaremos a tiempo para que ellos se instalen y si gustan nos acompañen a la fiesta.

[Todos salen custodiados hasta las camionetas, la producción ya tiene otra lista para los padres de los contrayentes. Se suben y parten rumbo a Lakewood. En la camioneta de los chicos suena el celular de Anthony]

**Anthony:**(_contesta_) ah, si yo le digo, bye tío.

**Colin:**¿era Albert?

**Anthony:**si dijo que te avisara que no podrá llegar hoy, pero mañana temprano estará en Lakewood con algunos invitados de HBO y varios periodistas que cubrirán el evento.

**Colin:**ah OK.

**Stear:**volviendo a lo de Luis, que bueno que se arreglo todo.

**Luis:**la verdad que Anthony y Colin me ayudaron mucho, yo no podía ni hablar.

**Archie:**me lo imagine.

**Colin:**el papá de Luis por poco y rompe la cámara, pero al fin entendió y firmaron.

**Anthony:**si, que bueno que todo resulto bien.

[La toma cambia al interior de la camioneta donde vienen las chicas]

**Perla:**otro poco y Luis arruina todo. Mira que no decirles nada del PA.

**Ale:**sí, nada más él podía salir con eso.

**Lily:**si, pero sus padres entendieron y ya se arregló todo.

**Isa:**cambiando a un tema más agradable**,** hay que pensar en la fiesta de hoy en la noche, que emoción, hace mucho que no voy a bailar.

**Perla:**no exageres sólo desde que empezó el PA.

**Isa:**pues a mi me parecen siglos y mas con Colin merodeando.

**Ale:**¿y a que hora tenemos que estar listas?

**Matt:**a las 8 en punto.

**Lily:**uy ya son las 5 vamos a llegar con el tiempo muy limitado para arreglarnos.

**Ale:**ay con lo que me choca andar a las carreras.

[Las tres camionetas van llegando ala mansión, de la primera bajan todas las chicas casi corriendo y jalando a Ayu para apurarla]

**Isa:**(_angustiada_) ay ya son las 7 y aún no se que me pondré.

**Perla:**ni yo, Isa a ver si me ayudar a escoger algo.

**Isa:**(_niega__con__la__cabeza_) olvídalo, luego me haces lo mismo que ayer.

**Lily:**oh es muy poco tiempo, espero estar lista a la hora.

**Ale:**si a ver como le hacemos pero tenemos que estar puntuales.

[De los chicos el único que se casi salta de la camioneta antes que se detenga es Archie]

**Archie:**(_corre__hacia__la__casa_) es tardísimo y yo ni siquiera me he bañado.

**Stear:**(_grita_) tranquilo Archie, aun hay tiempo.

[Archie ya ni volteo siquiera, mientras los demás chicos bajan de la camioneta el ya va entrando a casa]

**Anthony:**ay Stear parece que no lo conoces, ya sabes que para él no hay tiempo que alcance cuando se arregla.

**Stear:**pues no entiendo porque se tarda tanto, yo en cambio, en un rato me arreglo.

**Luis:**pues yo así me voy.

**Colin:**como que así, tienes que arreglarte eres el festejado. Bueno,ya estuvo bueno de plática, (_señala__su__reloj_) ustedes ya deberían estar arreglándose, ya son las 7 y 15.

[Se acerca Matt]

**Matt:**ya todas las chicas entraron a la casa, hay que llevar a los padres de los novios a que se instalen.

**Colin:**OK, vamos. (_Se__da__cuenta__que__los__chicos__aun__siguen__ahí_) Hey y ustedes que hacen aun aquí parados, hace 5 minutos que los mande a arreglarse, a prisa el tiempo es dinero.

**Anthony:**(_tuerce__los__ojos_) ya vamos.

[Anthony, Stear y Luis se dirigen a la casa, entran. Al poco rato se ve en la toma como Colin y Matt guían a los padres de Ayu y Luis hasta la recama que les corresponde. En las diferentes habitaciones se ve a los chicos y chicas arreglándose para la fiesta. Dan las 8 y se observa como van llegando todos, a las 8:15 el único que falta es Archie]

**Colin:**ah, ya se nos hizo tarde, ¿Quién falta?

**Matt:**Archie y los padres de Ayu y Luis.

**Colin:**No, ellos no vendrán. Prefieren quedarse a descansar, fue un viaje largo. Además cuando supieron que la fiesta era en una disco, menos quisieron. Los padres de Luis hasta dijeron que, que iban a hacer en una fiesta para jóvenes.

**Matt:**Es mejor, así estarán listos mañana para la boda.

[Llega Archie tranquilamente aun acomodándose el saco. Los demás se ven molestos]

**Colin:**(_enojado_) ¡vaya ya era hora! ¡El príncipe de Gales ya esta listo! Tenemos 15 minutos esperando Archie.

**Archie:**oh lo siento pero no podía salir con el cabello a medio peinar.

**Ale:**ay como siempre exagerando con la loción.

**Perla:**uy si que bueno que nosotras vamos aparte, sino nos marea.

**Isa:**cierto, ¡Que bárbaro Archie!

**Lily:**hasta acá me da el olor.

**Archie:**ah entonces me puse la cantidad adecuada jeje.

**Stear:**Archie, con razón ya te hiciste de esa famita de Metro sexual.

**Colin:**ya estamos todos, entonces cada quien a su camioneta y vamonos que el camino es largo.

[Se suben a las camionetas y llegan un poco después de las 10 a el lugar de la fiesta]

**Anthony:**que bien esta cerca de la U, de seguro vendrán todos los amigos que dejamos aquí.

**Stear:**quizás ya llegaron, (_nostálgico_) me pregunto si vendría Patty.

**Archie:**ay hermano, en lugar de que pienses en todos los amigos y (_guiña__el__ojo_) sobretodo amigas que dejamos, sales con eso. En fin entremos.

[Se ve que todos entran, se ven unas instalaciones muy modernas, hay cuatro pantallas gigantes donde se proyectan los videos de las canciones que la gente esta bailando en la pista, además un juego de luces impresionante]

**Isa:**WOW! Ahora si te luciste Colin, no como aquella vez del bar, que horror no quiero no acordarme.

**Colin:**(_muy__sonriente,__trata__de__acercarse__mas__a__Isa_) gracias, que bueno que te gusto.

**Isa:**(_se__aleja__y__pone__a__Ayu__entre__ellos_) bueno, pero no es a mi a la que le debe gustar sino a los novios. ¿Les gusta, Ayu?

[La chica muy sonriente, asiente y mira todo emocionada. Van llegando a sentarse al área de mesas cuando empieza la canción de "Destination" y todos los chicos se quedan embobados viendo las imágenes del video donde aparecen un grupo de chicas vestidas con micro faldas, llevan instrumentos como las bandas de músicos de las escuelas]

**Lily:****¡**ay hombres tenían que ser!, (_indignada_) mírenlos si casi se les cae la baba.

**Ale:**si y ni se preocupan por disimular.

**Isa:**si hasta Stear, (_ríe_) quien lo viera tan seriecito.

**Perla:**esos son los peores. (_Voltea__a__ver__a__Matt_) ¡Ay Matt, cierra la boca, please!

**Matt:**(_distraído_) **¿**eh? ¿Que? ¿Decías?

**Perla:**que por lo menos disimules un poco.

**Matt:**No hago nada malo, sólo estoy buscando el mejor ángulo para grabar.

**Ale**: (_con__sarcasmo_) Sí claro, ahora resulta.

**Perla:**(_sonríe__coquetamente_) Yo si te creo sweetie.

**Ale:**bueno yo no se ustedes, pero yo voy a pedir algo de tomar.

**Lily:**esa voz me agrada, tengo sed jeje.

**Isa:**si vamos y luego todos a bailar.

[Los chicos juntan varias mesas para sentarse todos juntos, se acomodan y piden sus bebidas. En la pista ya hay mucha gente bailando. Suena el celular de Colin]

**Colin:**(_contesta_) aja, muy bien. Matt acompáñame tenemos cosas que hacer.

**Matt:**OK, bueno los dejamos chicos, diviértanse.

**Anthony:**gracias, tengan por seguro que así lo haremos.

**Ale:**(_emocionada_) ay miren allá vienen llegando Geor, Alma, Laura, Diana y Ady.

**Lily:**ah si, ya las vi (_se__levanta__y__les__hace__señas__con__las__manos_) ya nos vieron ahí vienen.

**Ale**: Ay noo, también ya llegaron los Leegan, y Paolo… ¿porqué no pudieron decirles una dirección falsa?

**Lily**: Ya los vi, que raro que Eliza esté haciendo caras… mejor a ellos no los saludamos, no vayan a pensar que les estamos invitado a sentarse en nuestra mesa.

**Perla**: (_saluda__al__grupo__de__chicas__que__están__cerca_) ¡Hola chicas!

[Las chicas llegan y saludan a todos]

**Perla:**que gusto verlas chicas, miren les presento a mi prima Isarose.

**Isa:**(_sonríe_) hola, llámenme Isa.

**Ale:**y ella es Ayu la novia de Luis.

**Geor:**ah ella es la novia, yo pensaba que quien se casaba con él era…

**Perla:**¡shh!, es una larga historia, ya verán en la transmisión todo lo que paso.

**Lily:**si mejor, porque ahorita no acabaríamos de contarles.

**Alma:**que gusto estar todos juntos otra vez.

**Diana:**si, la verdad yo estuve apunto de no venir, tengo mucho que hacer con el anteproyecto para mi tesis.

**Ady:**ay yo también tengo mucho que estudiar antes de regresar a clases, pero me di una escapadita.

**Archie:**(_coqueto_) hola Lau, ¿Cómo has estado?

**Lau:**(_cortante_) muy bien, gracias. Sigo estudiando y bueno ¿Cómo les ha ido en Boston?

**Anthony:**muy bien, a pesar que el Proyecto nos quita tiempo nos las hemos arreglado para seguir con nuestras actividades.

**Stear:**si, yo estoy en Harvard y créanme no ha sido fácil.

**Alma:**¡Wow Harvard! Que bien.

[En una de las mesas cercanas se encuentran Patty y Annie con varios chicos y chicas]

**Luis:**mira Stear, ahí esta Patty.

**Archie:**ándale si, ahí esta por quien llorabas hermanito.

**Anthony:**¿vas a ir a saludarla Stear?

**Stear:**no, ¿para qué? Se le ve muy contenta, mejor no le amargo la fiesta. Es que no quedamos en muy buenos términos que digamos.

[Llega Mike y va a saludarlos muy contento]

**Mike:**hey ¿como están?, chicos, chicas que gusto verlos.

**Todos:**hola Mike.

**Anthony:**pero siéntate man, ¿Cómo has estado?

**Mike:**pues aquí, ya saben lo mismo de siempre. Ese Luis, ya me enteré el motivo de la fiesta ¿estás nervioso?

**Luis:**algo si, mira ella es mi novia.

**Mike:**(_la_ _saluda__de__mano_) a mucho gusto (_ve__a__Isa__sentada__junto__a__Perla_) ¿y esa belleza quien es?

**Stear:**ah, ella es Isarose, la prima de Perla, ya se unió al PA.

**Archie:**si pero ni te emociones que Anthony ya la tiene en su lista.

**Anthony:**(_tuerce__los__ojos_) oh no, ya van a empezar, ya se estaban tardando saben.

**Luis:**jeje, es que si man. ¿Como le haces?

**Mike:**siendo así, ni hablar ya no hay esperanzas que me voltee a ver siquiera.

¿Qué les das Anthony?

**Anthony:**(_algo__molesto_) de veras con ustedes no se puede.

[En ese momento Isa se levanta y se dirige a todos]

**Isa:**bueno ahora si, ¡todos a bailar!

**Perla**: Es fácil estar de buenas cuando no te han dejado plantada.

**Ale**: Nadie te dejó plantada, tiene que trabajar, ya lo sabes…

**Perla**: Ya lo sé, y quiero ser compresiva, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo.

**Lily:**vamos a bailar todos juntos, en montón es más divertido jeje.

**Isa**: Sí, así no hay quejas de los que no traemos pareja.

[Todos se van a la pista y se les ve bailando por cerca de dos horas sin descanso, hacen rueda a los festejados. Hay muy buen ambiente en la fiesta, todos se ven muy divertidos. Al verlos los Leegan y Paolo también se les unen en la pista de baile… la música suena durante largo tiempo y poco a poco los integrantes del PA se van sentando. Isa es la ultima en regresar a la mesa]

**Isa:**(_toma__su__bebida__sin__sentarse_) ay no me digan que ya se cansaron. ¡A bailar, que el mundo se va a acabar jeje!

[Todos se ven cansadísimos y acalorados por tanto bailar. Luis y Ayu se han ido a sentar a otra mesa para estar a solas]

**Ale:**ay no, yo ya no puedo. Además Neil sólo esta aprovechando el rato para manosear.

**Lily:**Yo tampoco puedo más y lo de Neil debes reclamárselo al inútil de Luis, mira que invitarlos…

**Ale**: Lo bueno es que comprendieron que en ésta mesa no son bienvenidos…

**Perla:**ay Isa, si quieresve tú al rato te alcanzamos. Déjanos respirar, please.

**Isa:**bueno yo no pienso sentarme hasta que se acabe, así que allá los espero jeje.

[Isa se va a bailar ella sola]

**Archie:**¡Que bárbara, ni yo le aguanto el paso!

**Anthony:**ah jeje. Se nota que ya tenía ganas de bailar, mírenla no para.

**Archie:**¿y Laurita, ya se fue?

**Stear:**ya hace rato se fue con Alma, Diana y Ady.

**Anthony:**se te escapo jeje.

[Las chicas van al tocador y los chicos piden mas bebidas, de pronto ven que allá en la pista un tipo pasado de copas empieza a molestar a Isa]

**Tipo:**(_la__toma__de__los__brazos_) anda muñeca baila conmigo.

**Isa:**(_grita_) ¡ay suélteme!

[Llega Paolo]

**Paolo:**(_molesto_) oye tú, déjala en paz, no viene sola.

**Tipo:**(_al__ver__a__Paolo,__el__tipo__la__suelta_) ah, OK tranquilo… ya deje a tu novia.

[El tipo se aleja. Paolo se acerca a Isa que aun esta algo asustada]

**Paolo:**(_preocupado_) Isa ¿estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

**Isa:**no… te agradezco la preocupación, pero la verdad no venimos juntos.

**Paolo:**Principezza, creí que los dos… después de anoche.

**Isa:**(_Mirándolo__fríamente_) No tengo idea de que hablas…

**Paolo:** Mia bella… tú y yo, tu habitación a la luz de las velas.

**Isa:**Creo que tendrás que revisarte la vista, porque para tu información… anoche no estaba en mi habitación, yo dormí en la biblioteca…

[Isa da la media vuelta y se dirige a la mesa, Paolo se ve un poco desconcertado]

**Anthony:**(_la__mira__preocupado_) ¿Estás bien? Iba a ir a ayudarte pero ese Paolo apareció en medio como si se hubiera teletrasportado…

**Isa:**(_Molesta_) la verdad, me irritó más Paolo que ese tipo que no conocía…

**Anthony:**¿De verdad no quieres que lo corra de la casa?

**Isa:**Aunque me gustaría, no creo que Eliza te lo permita, así que sólo espero que se vaya en cuanto terminé la boda, y no volverlo a ver nunca más.

[Empieza la canción de "Don`t stop the music" de Rihanna]

**Isa:**(_suplicante_) ay esa canción me gusta mucho… pero allí sigue Paolo y si regresó sola a bailar va a pensar que es por él.

**Anthony:**(_sonríe_) Cero preocupaciones, yo te escolto, vamos a bailar.

**Isa:**(lo _abraza__emocionada_) ¡ay gracias, eres un sol!

[Regresan las demás chicas del tocador y ven a Isa y Anthony bailando felices de la vida]

**Ale:**mírala esa Isa no pierde el tiempo.

**Lily:**si ya lo estoy viendo, no podemos dejarla 5 minutos porque vean.

**Perla:**ah que mi primis jeje, oigan ¿Matt y Colin no han regresado?

**Archie:**no aún andan por ahí supervisando unas cosas.

**Stear:**si hace rato los vi, hable y hable por celular, de seguro ultimando detalles con el staff para el evento de mañana.

**Perla:**bueno, vamos a bailar con Isa y Anthony, ya no tarda en terminarse la fiesta.

[La toma se termina con todos los chicos y chicas bailando en la pista. Luego se enciende otra vez en la habitación de Anthony, este se coloca frente a la cámara]

**Anthony:**(_bosteza__con__la__mano__en__la__boca_) oh, disculpen. Bueno el día de hoy, fue muy ocupado, desde temprano tuvimos que salir para recibir a los padres de Ayu y Luis. Por un momento pensé que se armaría un escándalo en el aeropuerto ya ustedes vieron porque. Afortunadamente todo resulto bien. (_Sonríe_) Como podrán notar, acabamos de regresar de la fiesta de despedida de solteros, la verdad estuvo muy divertida. (_Mira__el__reloj_) uyy es tardísimo, ya pasa de las 3 de la madrugada, mejor ya me voy a dormir, pues mañana nos espera un día aun mas ajetreado que este. Buenas noches ¿o buenos días? (_ríe__y__apaga__la__luz_).

**Fin del episodio 20**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Don't Stop the music by Rihana *** Episodio de Isa, Perla y yo_


	21. Chapter 21

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Episodio 21**

**La Boda**

[Todo esta en silencio y el sol todavía no sale en Lakewood, de repente alguien toca intempestivamente a la puerta, Anthony prende la luz y se levanta, con los ojos entrecerrados se dirige a la puerta]

**Colin**: Ya es hora… vamos todos arriba.

**Anthony**: Perdón... (_sin __poder __abrir __los __ojos) _¿qué dijiste?

**Colin**. Tienen entrevista las 9 vendrá la maquillista a las 8 así que en media hora se servirá el desayuno.

**Anthony**: Espera Colin. ¿Cuándo nos avisaste de esa entrevista?

**Colin**: Pues ahorita…

**Anthony**: (_con __sarcasmo_) Genial…

**Colin**: Y pues rápido, voy a avisar al resto…

**Anthony**: Corre estarán encantados de que los despiertes con la "buena noticia"

[Cierra la puerta y se pone delante de la cámara]

**Anthony**: (_Bosteza)_Apenas tenemos unas horas dormidos, y a Colin no se le ocurrió nada mejor que despertarnos para una entrevista… en serio que Isa tiene razón, es como una piedrita en el zapato… apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, no se como esperan que pueda dar una buena imagen, (_suspira)_pero en fin, me voy a arreglar y más me vale apurarme de lo contrario me dejarán sin desayunar..

[Se levanta y se mete al baño, cambia la imagen y se ven todos desayunando con cara de sueño]

**Archie**: Ayy, que me muero de sueño.

**Ale**: ¿Y me lo dices a mi? Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos…

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) jaja yo dije lo mismo en mi diario, me tuve que bañar con agua fría para poder hacerlo.

**Ale**: ¿Me estás sugiriendo que haga eso?

**Anthony**: No, sólo te digo lo que yo hice, pero no fue nada bonito, mis dientes aún castañean del frío que me dio.

**Perla**: ¿Qué no podía hacer la entrevista más tarde?

**Isa**: Ayy, yo creo que es una venganza…

**Lily**: Isa, pues ya sabes el remedio, dale el si, y nos deja ir a dormir…

**Isa**: ¡Que graciosa!

**Ale**: ¿Y dónde está Luis y Ayu? ¿Qué no deberían ser los primeros en despertarse?

**Lily**: Opino lo mismo ¿dónde están ellos?

**Archie**: A Luis si lo despertaron, yo escuché cuando llamaron a su puerta.

**Anthony**: (_baja __la __cabeza_) Eso quiere decir que ya debería estar aquí.

**Ale**: Bueno, al menos también lo despertaron.

**Perla**: Insisto. ¿Qué no la podían hacer más tarde?

**Stear**: No se de que se quejan…

**Anthony**: Creo que te tomaste tu cosa esa para la cruda ¿no?

**Stear**: Pues de que funciona, funciona…

**Archie**: Aghhh yo prefiero sentir sueño, porque eso me da asco…

[Luis aún con pijama entra al comedor]

**Luis**: (_bosteza_) Yo me caso en unas horas… ¿Qué no tienen compasión por mí?  
**Archie**: No lo creo… creo que en este momento sigues siendo como el resto de nosotros.

**Lily**: ¿Y tu ropa? ¿no deberías estar ya vestido?

**Luis**: A mi me dijeron que me levantara, nadie me dijo que me arreglara.

**Isa**: ¿Y crees que te vas a ver muy bien en tu pijama durante la entrevista?

**Luis**: La verdad no me importa, porque pretendo dormir después de que me la hagan.

**Perla**: Sí alguien aquí no debería dormir ese eres tú… el que se casa eres tú, no nosotros.

[Entra Colin al comedor]

**Colin**: ¿Todavía no terminan de desayunar?

**Perla**: Pues si no son bombas de chicle, ¿sabes?

**Ale**: Ya casi terminamos, si no nos molestan terminaremos antes…¿no lo crees?

**Colin**: Pues apúrense.

[Sale del comedor]

**Ale**: Ay, como odio cuando están apurando para comer

**Isa**: Ya se, así ni digestión hace la comida.

**Lily**. ¿En serio no te vas a cambiar Luis?

**Luis**: Ya escuchaste, déjame comer tranquilo…

**Anthony**: Ve a cambiarte… nos vas a dejar en mal a todos si no lo haces.

**Luis**: Pero man, estoy comiendo…

**Stear**: Todos nos cambiamos antes de venir, tú debiste hacer lo mismo.

**Archie**: Entendemos que sea el día de tu boda, pero éstas entrevistas son culpa tuya.

**Perla**: No esperes que nos mostremos compresivos cuando tú no nos muestras ningún tipo de consideración.

**Luis**: (_se __levanta_) Ya pues, como siempre Luis tiene la culpa de todo ¿no?

**Ale**: Ahora que lo mencionas…

[Luis sale y entra de nuevo Colin]

**Colin**. Muy bien, ya les di tiempo para que desayunaran… ahora sí, rápido vayan pasando con la maquillista que ya esta lista…

**Anthony**: dijiste que a las ocho y faltan 15 minutos…

**Colin**:. Lo siento, hay que apresurarnos porque son demasiados… así que vamos. Rápido…

**Perla**: ¿Porqué no está aquí Ayu?

**Colin**: Porque la entrevista es en vivo, y no podemos desvelar nada de la tercer temporada antes de que salga al aire… así que eviten decir cualquier cosa sobre ella.

**Perla**: ¿En serio?

**Colin**: ¿Es que tengo que repetirles todo y explicárselos con manzanas? Dejen de perder el tiempo con preguntas tontas y vayan a que los maquillen.

**Ale**: Creo que Flanny se esta posesionando de Colin.

**Lily**: Uyy ya me dieron escalofríos.

[Todos ríen mientras salen del comedor, se ve un gran movimiento en el vestíbulo, mucha gente entra y sale, y a ellos los llevan a uno de los pequeños salones de la mansión, donde hay una mujer con un micrófono]

**Mujer**: Buenos días.

[Todos se sientan en el sofá que esta acomodado hacía la cámara de TV]

**Mujer**: Estamos transmitiendo para televisión nacional, estamos el día con hoy con los famosos chicos que dan vida a Proyecto Anthonimia en la prestigiada cadena HBO, el día de hoy es uno muy excitante ya que en tan solo unas horas tendremos un evento muy especial en tiempo real… la boda de uno de ellos… y si, la gran incógnita… ¿Quién es el afortunado?

[Todos se miran entre sí]

**Luis**: (_levanta __la __mano__c on nerviosismo_) Soy yo…

**Mujer**: Eso supongo será de gran alivio para muchas fans del adorado Anthony, ya que los rumores apuntaban al galán protagonista de este reality show.

**Anthony**: (_se __sonroja_) No, el que se casa es Luis… y está muy contento por eso.

**Mujer**: Sin embargo, también Luis tiene sus admiradoras… ¿Qué piensas de las admiradoras que perderás al casarte?

**Luis**: Pues, (_se __encoge __de __hombros_) Nada, digo es normal no

**Mujer**: Y quien de las chicas es la novia…

[Las chicas ríen]

**Lily**: Ninguna de nosotras…

**Mujer**: Pero eso nos deja en una incógnita la identidad de la novia…

**Ale**: Eso, es parte del PA de este año, en un mes sabrán de quien se trata…

**Mujer**: ¿Y están contentos con este evento?

**Archie**: Sí, todo se dio un poco rápido, pero las cosas han salido bien, y pues hoy hace un día espectacular en Lakewood, y supongo que eso hará que las cosas salgan aún mejor…

**Mujer**: ¿Y ustedes chicas piensan casarse pronto?

**Perla**: No, no realmente, nosotras tenemos nuestras mentes en nuestras carreras y pues en otros proyectos antes de casarnos.

**Mujer**: ¿Pero piensan en casarse algún día?

**Ale**: Claro, creo que es algo natural, pero pues hasta que no se tenga a la persona indicada, es difícil pensar en algo así.

**Mujer**: ¿Qué más podemos esperar el próximo mes en el Proyecto Anthonimia?

**Anthony**: Pues muchos cambios, sobre todo, muchas cosas diferentes, aunque algunas prevalecen, como nuestra amistad… pero bueno uno de los cambios es aquí Isa que entró este año al PA…

**Mujer**: Y ¿cómo te sientes de participar en este reality que ya tiene dos temporadas al aire?

**Isa**: Pues es algo distinto a lo que había hecho en mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo es algo cómodo porque tengo a mi lado a mi prima Perla y a estos grandes amigos que me han aceptado como parte de ellos.

**Mujer**: Entonces podemos esperar mucha emoción…

**Stear**: Pues no se que tanta emoción, pero eso si, muchas más cosas de nuestras vidas…

**Mujer**: Bien, me alegro de haber podido entrevistarles, ahora nos despedimos y nos vemos más adelante.

[Apagan la cámara de Televisión y todos se quedan mirando]

**Archie**: ¿Eso fue todo?

**Mujer**: Si…

**Archie**: Voy a matar a Colin….

**Lily**: Creo que yo te acompaño… mira que desmañanarnos para tres minutos de entrevista.

**Anthony**: No desgasten sus fuerzas, mejor vayamos a descansar.

**Ale**: Tienes razón Anthony, mejor me voy a dormir un rato antes de que empiecen todos los preparativos para la ceremonia…

**Isa**: Buena idea.

[Todos se regresan a sus habitaciones y se ve como algunos solo se tiran en su cama e inmediatamente quedan profundamente dormidos, es cerca del medio día, cuando llega Colin y va tocando en todas las puertas]

**Colin**: (_gritando_) ¡hey, con que aquí estaban, ya levántense, es hora! Hay mucho que hacer.

[Todos se levantan y se asoman medio adormilados con unas caras de pocos amigos]

**Isa**: (_enojada_) ay tenía que ser tú. Colin, si no es tan tarde, la boda es a 6 de la tarde.

**Colin**: pues con lo que se tardan en arreglarse apenas les va a alcanzar el tiempo, apúrense que todavía los van a maquillar y peinar a la usanza japonesa.

**Archie**: OK, ya vamos pero no grites, que a mi aun me duele la cabeza.

**Ale**: creo que a todos y con esos gritos más.

[Llega Matthew]

**Matt**: Dorothy dice que pasemos a la mesa, que ya esta la comida servida.

**Colin**: OK, ya escucharon bajen a comer y luego se vienen a arreglar para la ceremonia.

**Anthony**: (_fastidiado_) si, ya oímos.

[Todos bajan a comer menos Perla, Matt la detiene del brazo y se quedan platicando en el pasillo]

**Matt**: Perliux. Ya investigué lo que me dijiste ayer…

**Perla**: ¿En serio?

**Matt**: Era quien pensaba Lily…

**Perla**: No puedo creerlo… no miento, en verdad si lo puedo creer, ¿estás seguro verdad?

**Matt**: Sí, vi las grabaciones, estaba en el cuarto y luego en la mañana salió de allí.

**Perla**: Creando problemas a las personas… en fin, mejor me apuro o me dejan sin comer.

[Cuando Perla llega al comedor ve a todos comiendo aunque se les ve aun muy cansados]

**Perla**: (_angustiada_) ¡ay tengo los parpados hinchados!

**Isa**: ¿no te pusiste las bolsitas de te de manzanilla?

**Perla**: no, tenía y aun tengo tanto sueño que se me olvido.

**Archie**: yo me puse mi antifaz de gel frío y mírenme, como nuevo.

**Lily**: ah pues yo te veo igual.

**Stear**: en cambio yo si ya estoy como nuevo, me tomé ahora una bebida energética, claro de mi invención y ya estoy listo para ésta y diez bodas más.

**Ale**: ay Stear, creo que se te pasó la dosis jeje.

**Anthony**: y si, mira que estás demasiado hiperactivo.

**Stear**: bueno al menos ya no tengo sueño.

[Todos ríen]

**Isa**: ¿y los novios? ¿Dónde andan?

**Lily**: cierto no han venido a comer.

**Colin**: ah ellos ya están arreglándose y sus padres también.

**Matt**: si, les lleva mucho tiempo estar listos.

[Colin mira el reloj]

**Colin**: bueno ya, ¿qué esperan? Es tardísimo faltan 15 para la una.

**Archie**: ahora que lo dices si, no me va a alcanzar el tiempo.

**Perla**: ay apurémonos.

**Isa**: si, porque yo aun no se muy bien como ponerme el kimono y me voy a tardar por eso.

**Colin**: Pues si ya lo saben, deberían apurarse más en vez de estar rezongando.

[Se van todos a sus habitaciones, se les ve a algunos batallando para ponerse el kimono y otros leyendo el instructivo para ponérselo correctamente, las chicas se ven que se ayudan unas a otras en la habitación de Lily]

**Perla**: Así como les cuento, me dijo Matt que estaba en la habitación y que salió antes de que todos despertaran.

**Isa**: Arhhhgg estoy muy enojada, mira que meterme en tantos aprietos…

**Lily**: Lo increíble es que Paolo no se haya dado cuenta de que no eras tú…

**Ale**: Más increíble que hayamos confundido las voces.

**Isa**: (_Alzando __una __ceja_) Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, me molesta pensar que ni ustedes se dieron cuenta.

**Ale**: La verdad es que aún estábamos algo enojadas contigo y puede que hayamos querido creer lo que queríamos creer.

**Isa**: (_Haciendo __un __puchero_) En serio, me creen tan mala.

**Lily**: Ya lo dijo Ale, cuando una está enojada no piensa con claridad, así que no puedes culparnos, bien que nos hiciste enojar…

**Perla**: Es que hay que ser sinceras, hace mucho que se hizo ese pacto al que se quieren atener y que la verdad nadie ha cumplido… o he de recordarles lo que sucedió en la primer temporada.

**Ale**: Es que…

**Perla**: Nada, quise ser compresiva, yo me quise atener a su pacto, pero la verdad como dice Isa, no se puede ir en contra de los deseos de los demás, si ella no quiere hacer ese pacto no tiene porque hacerlo, creo que es mejor que las cosas fluyan…

**Isa**: Además al final, creo que es más importante llevársela bien entre nosotras, no importando pactos y esas cosas, creo que todas hemos sufrido lo suficiente durante este tiempo como para todavía amargarnos más la existencia con promesas tontas.

**Lily**: Entonces todas podemos hacer lo que queramos…

**Ale**: Pues prácticamente sí, y la verdad no es que nos hemos retenido demasiado… creo entonces..

**Perla**: Que el nuevo pacto es no tener pactos

[Todas comienzan a reír]

**Isa**: Sigo molesta…

**Ale**: No te preocupes, ya veremos la manera de vengarnos…

**Lily**: Creo que entre ustedes dos pueden hacerlo a la perfección.

**Ale**: (_con __cara __de __pocos __amigos_) dije vengarnos, no hacernos daño a nosotras mismas.

**Lily**: Todas las venganzas requieren sacrificios

**Perla**: Estoy de acuerdo con eso… además aunque no lo hagan como venganza, hay que vernos, nos vemos bellísimas

[Se miran al espejo y comienzan a hacer poses en medio de las risas. Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que se está terminando de poner el kimono]

**Anthony**: (_se __mira __al __espejo_) Listo, por fin quedo. Ahora a peinados y maquillaje.

[Sale de su cuarto, baja las escaleras y entra a un salón de la planta baja. Ahí ya están esperando su turno las chicas y Stear. A Lily y Ale ya las están arreglando]

**Anthony**: ¿y Archie?

**Perla**: pues no ha aparecido.

**Isa**: a de estar mirándose todavía al espejo (_ríe_) ya saben que tarda mas que nosotras.

**Stear**: pues si.

[Llega Archie caminando muy ceremoniosamente con el kimono impecable]

**Archie**: (_se__da__la__vuelta_) ¿Cómo me veo?

**Lily**: normal, solo que con kimono.

**Archie**: pero si me tarde fue para que quedara tal como debe ser.

**Ale**. Ay no le hagas caso a Lily, ya la conoces.

**Archie**: ah si ya se. ¿Qué solo hay una maquillista y una peinadora? Así no vamos a estar listos nunca.

**Anthony**: dile eso a Colin, él fue quien las contrato.

[Llegan Colin y Matt al cuarto donde los están maquillando]

**Colin** (_a __Isa_) ¿Cómo esta la geisha mas linda?

**Isa**: ¿me hablas a mí? Que yo sepa aquí no hay ninguna geisha.

**Perla**: (_voltea __a __todos __lados_) no, no veo a ninguna.

**Matt**: venimos a ver como van en su arreglo.

**Archie**: pues muy mal (_a_ _Colin_) ¿a quien se le ocurre contratar solo dos personas para arreglarnos a todo?

**Colin**: ven por eso no debieron irse a dormir después del desayuno.

**Anthony**: bueno, esperamos estar listos pronto.

**Colin**: bueno ya son las 3 de la tarde en dos horas los veo en el jardín para ultimar detalles de la ceremonia.

**Stear**: creo que tendrás que esperar sentado, porque esto va lento.

**Matt**: (_a __las __señoritas __maquillistas_) hagan hasta lo imposible por favor, tienen que estar listos a las 5 pm.

[Las mujeres asienten, Matt y Colin salen rumbo al jardín. Terminan de maquillar a Ale y Lily]

**Perla**: (_se __sienta_) sigo, yo llegue primero.

**Isa**: (_se __sienta __en __la __otra __silla_) bueno yo también.

[Dan las cuatro, terminan de arreglar a Isa y Perla]

**Isa**: (_se __mira __al __espejo_) ¡wow! Que lindo maquillaje.

**Perla**: sí, quedo divino.

**Ale**: yo me siento bien con los resultados.

**Lily**: me encantó.

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) todas quedaron lindísimas, parecen muñecas de porcelana.

**Archie**: si, quedaron muy bellas.

**Stear**: espectaculares.

**Isa**: gracias chicos, estoy segura que ustedes se verán aún más guapos de lo que son.

**Perla**: sí, se les vera muy bien.

**Ale**: por supuesto.

**Lily**: se verán guapísimos.

**Anthony**: pues a ver que tal parece que yo seré el ultimo.

[Archie y Stear ya están sentados. Las maquillistas empiezan su trabajo]

**Lily**: lo bueno es que con ustedes se van a tardar menos, no llevan maquillajes y peinados tan elaborados.

**Perla**: pero aun así me temo que no estaremos a tiempo, ya son las 4.:15

**Ale**: ¡uy! es verdad, pero si se enoja Colin para eso tenemos a Isa, ella lo arregla.

**Isa**: no, ni en sus sueños. Si se enoja que se aguante, es su culpa por no contratar más maquillistas.

[Archie y Stear están listos, ya solo falta Anthony. Son las 5:05]

**Perla**: oye Archie, te ves bien peinado de coleta.

**Isa**: si, los dos quedaron muy bien.

**Ale**: ya solo falta Anthony y nos vamos.

**Lily**: si, ya deben estar esperando.

[Empiezan a peinar y maquillar a Anthony, cuando llega Colin furibundo]

**Colin**: lo sabía, aún no terminan, se los dije debieron estar despiertos temprano.

**Ale**: Pues el hubiera no existe, nos dormimos y ni modo, ahora esperar a que quedemos listos

**Archie**: ay ya Colin no molestes, ya casi terminan.

**Stear**: solo falta Anthony.

**Colin**: ok en 10 minutos los veo en el jardín, ni uno más.

[A las 5:20 Anthony por fin está listo. Las chicas se quedan sin habla de tan guapo que se ve]

**Anthony**: (_desconcertado_) ¿Qué? ¿tan mal me veo?

**Lily**: no al contrario.

**Ale**: te ves muy…bien, sí muy bien

**Perla**: see!

**Isa**: te ves WOW!

**Anthony**: gracias, chicas que amables lo dicen porque somos amigos, ¿verdad?

**Lily**: ¿entonces nos dijiste que parecíamos muñecas sólo porque somos amigos?

**Anthony**: (_con __una __sonrisa __nerviosa __en __la __cara_) No, para nada, ustedes en verdad se ven lindas…

**Ale**: ¿Entonces tenemos cara de mentirosas?

**Stear**: Uy primo, allí te las dejo… tú solito te metiste en ésta.

**Anthony**: (_muy __abochornado_) No, no, tampoco quise decir eso…

**Isa**: ¿Entonces?

**Archie**: Porque soy buen primo te voy a ayudar… lo que en verdad sucede, es que se quiso ver modesto, pero le salió mal el juego. Ustedes todas se ven preciosas, yo si les creí cuando me dijeron que me veo guapo, porque chicas tan lindas como ustedes son incapaces de mentirles a estos chicos que tanto las admiran.

**Ale**: (_Sonriendo __coquetamente_) Bien, les creemos chicos.

**Archie**: Me debes una (_pone __su __brazo __sobre __los __hombros __de __Anthony_)

**Anthony**: (_suspira_) Gracias.

[Entra Matt]

**Matt**: vamos chicos, Colin esta insoportable por su tardanza.

**Perla**: Matt, ¿cómo me veo?

**Matt**: ¿Realmente tengo que responder?

**Perla**: (_alza __una __ceja_) ¿No quieres hacerlo?

**Matt**: querida Perla, decir tu nombre y decir que eres preciosa al mismo tiempo es pleonasmo.

**Ale**: Creo que me voy a empalagar…

**Lily**: Sí, mejor vayamos al jardín.

[Todos caminan delante dejando a Perla y Matt al final]

**Perla**: ¡Envidiosas!

**Matt**: Por eso no quería venir, ahora ¿cómo voy a ir a seguir con mi trabajo después de ver tal belleza?

**Perla**: ¿Y si te doy un beso?

**Matt**: ¿Es que quieres hacerme tu esclavo?

[Suena una voz ininteligible en el radio]

**Matt**: Aish, si ya vamos para allá… vamos preciosa, que ese Colin anda como ogro…

**Perla**: Ya lo dijeron en la mañana, creo que el espíritu de Flanny se instaló en su cuerpo.

**Matt**: Y que lo digas..

[Cambia la imagen y se ve a las otras chicas que voltean y sueltan risitas cómplices al ver a la parejita. Los chicos que ya se han adelantado no se dan cuenta. Llegan al jardín, que ha sido ambientado como un campo de cerezos.]

**Isa**: ah (_suspira_) ¡Que lindo! Se ve un paisaje tan romántico con tantos cerezos en flor.

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) sí, quedó muy bien.

**Isa**: (_le __guiña __el __ojo_) aunque yo prefiero las rosas.

**Ale**: me encanta, hicieron un buen trabajo.

**Lily**: sí, algo muy original, bueno al menos por estos rumbos (_ríe_)

**Archie**: será un marco perfecto para la boda.

**Stear**: definitivamente.

[Se acerca Colin, se ve molesto]

**Colin**: vaya al fin se aparecen ya son las 5:30 y aun no repasamos lo que tiene que hacer cada quien en la ceremonia.

**Matt**: (_les __indica __un __camino __de __pétalos __de __cerezo_) por aquí van a llegar los novios, luego ustedes pasaran y se sentaran en la segunda fila detrás de los padres de los novios.

**Anthony**: OK

**Ale**: Y eso es todo ¿entonces porque tan enojado?

**Colin**: Esto necesitaba ensayarse…

**Lily**: Eso debiste pensar antes de contratar tan poca gente para arreglarnos.

**Perla**: Así que no tienes porque enojarte, mejor vamos a ponernos en nuestro sitio que los invitados ya están llegando.

[Todos se sientan en su lugar y la gente comienza a llegar y a sentarse en donde les indican las personas de producción, el sol comienza a ponerse y la luz se torna rojiza, entra el sacerdote budista y Luis entra después de él. Vestido con el esmoquin tipo kimono, la marcha nupcial comienza a sonar y las chicas voltean hacía el pasillo cubierto de pétalos de flores de cerezo Ayuhi comienza a caminar ataviada con su vestido tipo oriental y las chicas sonríen, cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis muy nervioso, y trata de sonreír, los papás de la chica la acompañan a lo largo del pasillo y finalmente llega al final y su papá la besa antes de dejarla al lado de Luis]

**Ale**: (_susurra_) Ahh, hasta ganas dan de casarse al ver esto…

**Lily**: Ya sé, todo está hermoso.

**Isa**: Mejor nos callamos que Colin nos está viendo feo.

[El sacerdote budista comienza con la ceremonia, la imagen se ve con acercamientos a las caras de las chicas y a la de los chicos que están al pendiente de cada palabra. La cara de Luis se nota un poco nerviosa, pero Ayu esta muy sonriente, la música que toca el grupo es tipo oriental, el sacerdote los hace dar vueltas alrededor de una mesa y después les da arroz en las manos y hace las preguntas que todos esperan y entonces ambos responden que si]

**Perla**: (_suspira_) Ahora sí, el plan DL está completo.

**Isa**: (_aplaudiendo_) ¡Besooo! ¡Besooo!

[Todos se emocionan, Ayu y Luis se besan y todos comienzan a aplaudir emocionados]

**Anthony**: (_se __acerca __a __la p__areja_) Felicidades chicos

**Stear**: Banzaaaiiii, Banzaaaiiii

**Archie**: ¿Qué es eso?

**Stear**: El grito de festejo de los japoneses.

**Archie**: (_con __cara __de __incredulidad_) si tú lo dices.

[Cambia la imagen y se ve que los chicos están entrando al salón decorado con estilo Japonés]

**Ale**: Ayyy que emocionante estuvo la ceremonia ¿no creen?

**Isa**: Siii, ya casi lloro…

**Lily**: ¿Dónde estarán los novios?

**Perla**: Se los llevo Colin para hacer unas entrevistas "exclusivas"

**Stear**: ¿En serio?

**Perla**: Si, y después iban a hacerles unas fotos para una revista que pago mucho para eso…

**Archie**: ¿Les sorprende acaso? Sólo con mirar esto uno se da cuenta (_señala __el __salón_)

[Se miran cientos de anuncios de patrocinadores]

**Anthony**: En serio que hay más anuncios que en un partido de fútbol, en cada esquina hay un cartel de publicidad.

**Isa**: Sí, supongo que no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

**Reportero**: Anthony, Anthony

[Anthony gira la cabeza y se encuentra con un reportero]

**Reportero**: Una foto, allí… (_señala __un __anuncio __de __Nike_)

[Anthony sonríe y se coloca delante del anuncio y el reportero le saca varias fotos]

**Reportero**: Ustedes chicas, allí mismo, acompañen al protagonista.

**Lily**: ¿Chicas? Tenemos nombre ¿sabe?

**Ale**: Se nota que el importante es Anthony…

**Anthony**: Yo no soy importante…

**Isa**: ¿Quieres repetir lo que pasó en el cuarto del maquillaje?

**Anthony**: Tienen razón, soy muy importante, vengan y háganme compañía

[Los cuatro ríen, después el reportero les saca más fotos al resto del elenco del proyecto, después de varios minutos los deja tranquilos]

**Archie**: ¡Vaya!... ¿así que de esto se trata todo esto?

**Ale**: Si, supongo

**Mathew**: Chicas, vengan… necesitan sacarle unas fotos…

[Las chicas hacen cara de hastío, pero aún así lo siguen y las coloca delante de un anuncio de Shampoo, después las colocan delante de otro, y ven a lo lejos que Colin trae a los chicos también allí, después de las primeras fotos delante de cada uno de los anuncios los pone a tomar refrescos y los coloca delante de la cámara para que se vea que marca es el refresco]

**Colin**: Anthony, ya te dije que no tomes la lata así, porque así no se ve la marca.

**Anthony**: ¡Rayos Colin! Sólo quiero tomar algo de refresco, tengo sed, nos has traído de un lado para otro y ni siquiera nos dejas tomar a gusto nada…

**Ale**: Oye Colin y ¿cuándo van a llegar los novios? Tenemos ya casi una hora esperando…

**Colin**. Cuando tengan que llegar, ellos están tan ocupados como ustedes…

**Lily**: (_con __cara __de __disgusto_) Que mal gusto, estar deteniéndolos con tonterías como estas…

**Colin**: Noooo, la lata se toma así (_toma __una __lata __de __refresco_) así…

**Lily**: No me importa… yo tengo sed y no me voy a estar fijando en la lata…

**Matthew**: Acaba de llegar el pastel…

**Isa**: Genial… y los novios no han llegado, pero eso sí, tenemos pastel.

**Perla**: No quiero hablar mal de la HBO, pero en serio,… esto apesta… nos has traído trabajando desde la mañana… no es nada parecido a lo que nos dijeron…

**Anthony**: Sí, así es… dijeron que pagarían por todo. Pero resulta que vendieron publicidad hasta a Santa Claus…

**Colin**: Esto es negocio… pensé que ya sabían, por esa razón el Proyecto sigue existiendo…

**Ale**: Ahhh claro, porque nosotros les rogábamos para que lo volvieran a grabar.

**Anthony**: Esto esta muy mal.

**Stear**: Y ni siquiera hay comida o música

**Perla**: Pues es que no han llegado los novios.

**Archie**: Ayy para que mencionaron la comida, ya me empezó a dar hambre…

**Anthony**: Sí, la verdad yo tampoco quería decir algo, pero hace ya horas que comimos y nos han traído como sus mensos de arriba abajo.

**Ale**: Sí, sólo hemos tomado refresco…

**Lily**: Siempre y cuando sujetes con cuidado la lata…

**Stear**: En serio que esta boda no es nada como me la imagine

**Perla**: Debimos de imaginarnos… ¿de cuando acá hacen algo para nuestro beneficio?

**Isa**: Ayyy que horror. Luis debe de estar devastado…

**Ale**: ¿Luis? Pero si él aceptó este circo… pobre Ayu

**Lily**: Ayyy, si con casarse con Luis era demasiado y ahora agrégale esto.

**Perla**: Shsttt

**Lily**: Ayy, ¿Por qué me callas?

**Perla**: (_gira __los __ojos __a __la __derecha_) Allí están los papás de Ayu…

**Ale**: ¿y eso que? Ni siquiera entienden lo que decimos…

**Isa**: Pues si, pero como que es mejor no decir algo así el día de su boda…

**Archie**: Ayyy, tengo hambre… y solo hay dulces de los patrocinadores… ¿es que no piensan traer comida de verdad?

[Comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial nuevamente]

**Ale**: (_gira __la __cabeza_) Ohh, allí vienen los novios…

**Archie**: Genial, por fin van a servir la cena…

**Stear**: (_pone __cara __de __fastidio_) Ayy no, van a sacar más fotos en los anuncios…

**Perla**: Eso les tomara al menos media hora…

**Lily**: Y yo que ya me estaba emocionando…

**Anthony**. Vaya, jamás pensé que esto sería tan aburrido…

**Isa**: Pues que esperabas… Colin se hizo cargo de todo…

**Perla**: Sí, creo que debimos involucrarnos mas…

**Ale**: Quizá voy a sonar muy mal, pero la verdad es que quien debió preocuparse es Luis… y si al él no le interesa, pues menos debería interesarnos a nosotros…

**Perla**: ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche?

**Anthony**: (_pone __una __cara __traviesa_) Yo sé de un mejor lugar…

**Stear**; No creo que sea prudente irnos de la fiesta…

**Archie**: Míranos… _(se __levanta_)

[Stear se queda mirándolos]

**Archie**: ¿Vienes o no?

**Stear**: Si, vamos…

[Todos en la mesa se levantan y salen por una de las puertas que da al jardín. Se ve a Luis y a Ayu que siguen posando para las fotos de publicidad, 15 minutos más tarde, Colin y Matt se aproximan a la mesa donde habían estado los chicos. Colin ve todo vacío y comienza a mirar hacía todos lados, buscando con la mirada]

**Colin**. ¿A dónde se fueron?

**Matt**: No lo se… yo andaba contigo…

**Colin**: (_Enojado_) ¿Cómo pudieron haberse ido a mitad de la fiesta?

**Matt**: No grites que no estoy sordo…

**Colin**: ¿pues que haces allí parado? Ve a buscarlos…

**Matt**: (_con __sarcasmo_) Sí su alteza, lo que usted ordene…

[Comienza a caminar por en medio de la gente, mientras se ve a Luis que baila con Ayu en medio de la pista y que empiezan a servir la cena]

**Colin**: ¿Los encontraste?

**Matt**: ¿los ves conmigo?

**Colin**: Pero ¿dónde rayos se metieron?

**Matt**: Supongo que salieron de la casa…

**Colin**: Pues entonces hay que buscarlos fuera, porque sino me van a matar… vamos…

[Se ve la fiesta sigue su curso, la gente baila en la pista y se apaga la imagen, después vuelve a prenderse se ve el lago y se escuchan unas risas]

**Colin**: (_muy __enojado_) Allí están…

[Se acerca a ellos y se ven a los chicos sentados sobre una manta y unos restos de pizza se ven y cerca de la manta varias cajas de pizzas]

**Colin**: Esto es inaudito… ustedes aquí mientras la fiesta…

**Anthony**: (_lo __mira __muy __serio_) ¿Fiesta? ¿Hablas de ese remedo de boda?

**Colin**: El contrato…

**Stear**: No nos interesa el contrato ¿sabes?

**Archie**: Teníamos hambre no habíamos comido desde muy temprano… además de que nos hiciste trabajar aquí cuando se había estipulado que no lo harías

**Colin**: Pero…

**Ale**: Colin, ya es suficiente… puedes hacer lo que quieras con Luis, él firmó todos esos absurdos contratos, pero nosotros no… no nos puedes obligar a posar para todas esas firmas…

**Lily**: A mí ni siquiera me gusta la marca de refresco para la que me sacaron como medio millón de fotos…

**Colin**: Así es la publicidad…

**Lily**: Lo siento, esto es un reality y me niego a ser imagen de algo que no me agrada….

**Isa**: Así es Colin. Todo esto fue como una mala parodia de una boda… dudo mucho que ellos estén felices por todo lo que paso hoy

**Colin**: Pues no pueden quejarse.

**Perla**: Pues suerte por nosotros que si podemos ¿no?

**Colin**: Tienen que regresar…

**Anthony**: No lo creo, yo creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí…

**Colin** Pero….

**Archie**: ¿No entendiste? No vamos a regresar… ya nos disculparemos más tarde con Luis… aunque dudo mucho que le importe, se acaba de casar, si estamos o no en la fiesta será lo mismo.

**Colin**: Es…

**Isa**: Haznos un favor Colin… si vas a estar aquí mantente en silencio… y si no mejor vete…

**Ale**: No te preocupes puedes dejar la cámara… no nos molesta…

[Todos ríen, y Colin aprieta la quijada]

**Colin**: Quédate con ellos no los dejes de grabar…

**Matt**: Si, esta bien.

[Colin se va enojado]

**Matt**: ¿Por qué lo hacen enojar tanto?

**Perla**: ¿Es que te vas a poner de su parte?

**Matt**: No, no podría aunque quisiera… tienes razón, digo todos tienen razón…

[Todos se ríen, y Matt se sienta en la manta]

**Matt**: ¿Les queda algo de pizza?

**Perla**: Sí, aún tenemos, toma.

**Ale**: Hoy Colin se comportó peor que Flammy, y eso ya es mucho decir.

**Isa**: Me molesta bastante… en serio…

**Anthony**: Es que no ha hecho más que mentirnos desde que iniciamos el proyecto

**Lily**: Tampoco es un ogro… en serio Isa si hubieras estado en la primer temporada habrías terminado asesinando a Flammy…

**Archie**: Ahh ¿Qué ya podemos decir su nombre?

**Ale**: Sí ahora el innombrable será nuestro actual productor.

**Lily**: Si, de hecho en momentos como este la extraño

**Perla**: Ayy Yo quiero de lo que esta tomando Lily…

[Todos ríen]

**Lily**: (_haciendo __un __puchero_) Pues si hablaba en serio… Ella jamás habría consentido esta boda…

**Stear**: No me digas que te arrepientes… pero si prácticamente ustedes los casaron…

**Ale**: (_haciendo __cara __de __inocente_) ¿Nosotras?

**Archie**: En serio hasta parecía que su vida dependía de eso…

**Perla**: Pero eso no le hubiera importado a Flammy… digo ella siempre se oponía a lo que queríamos hacer…

**Anthony**: En serio que nadie las entiende… Pensé que la odiaban

**Ale**: Pues claro que la odiábamos… sólo tienes que escuchar a Perla… nunca nos dejaba hacer nada.

**Anthony**: (_levanta __una __ceja_) ¿Entonces?

**Lily**: Olvídalo… creo que de ver la boda me puse un poco nostálgica

[Lily se recarga en el hombro de Stear y los demás se quedan callados]

**Perla**: Si, imagínense ya no va a estar Luis diario con nosotros…

**Isa**: (_haciendo __cara __de __enfado_) Como si lo fueras a extrañar…

**Ale**: Pues al rato tú vas a andar igual con Colin… cuando terminemos la temporada dirás… no era tan mal tipo…

**Isa**. Mis labios jamás pronunciaran tal cosa…

**Stear**: Y hablando de todo esto… ¿van a irse de luna de miel?

**Lily**: Yo no…

[Todos ríen menos Stear]

**Stear**: Ohh vamos, estoy hablando en serio…

**Archie**: Algo escuche…

**Anthony**: Según tengo entendido van a irse a Hawai..

**Ale**: Wow… con razón aceptó casarse en el PA…

**Lily**: Sí, en su vida podría pagarse algo así…

**Archie**: Pues tal vez…

**Anthony**: Yo creo que Ayu lo quiere mucho y eso va a ayudar mucho a que funcione…

**Perla**: Pues yo no estaría tan segura…

**Ale**: No paras de decir eso… pero no nos dices una razón de porque lo dices… es que acaso sabes algo que nosotros no…

**Perla**: Olvídenlo…

**Archie**: Ahhh ya me esta dando sueño…

**Anthony**: Crees que debemos regresar a la fiesta…

**Stear**: Pues igual para que Luis vea que allí anduvimos…

**Ale**: Ayy que flojera…

**Lily**. (_mira __hacía __el __cielo __estrellado_) Ayy yo prefiero estar aquí

**Anthony**: (_se __levanta __y __le __da __sus __manos __a __las __dos_) Ya par de flojas, vengan…

[Los tres se miran y sonríen. Isa gira la cabeza y se levanta sola, pero Matt se aproxima a Perla]

**Matt**: Ven aquí linda…

**Stear**: Creo que tengo que conseguirme una novia…

**Lily**: No lo dices porque te encontraste con Patty ¿verdad?

**Stear**: No, sólo lo digo porque aquí hay demasiada miel.

**Isa**: Se a lo que te refieres.

**Matt**: (_se __pone __todo __rojo_) Uy ya no puedo ni halagarte porque aquí empiezan todos.

**Perla**: Envidiosos

**Lily**: Pues no coman pan enfrente de los hambrientos.

[Todos se quedan callados]

**Archie**: Uy ya se a lo que se refieren con extrañar a Luis, si estuviera aquí diría… "pero acabamos de comer"

[Todos sueltan la carcajada]

**Ale**: Suena bien, eso de ir a despedirlos después de todo.

**Lily**: Sí, supongo que se merece al menos un brindis en su honor.

[Anthony ayuda a Lily y a Ale a levantarse, Archie ayuda a Isa, Stear da un salto y la cola de caballo se le desbarata]

**Archie**: ¿Es que no podías mantenerte peinado ni unas horas?

**Stear**: Esta en mis genes.

**Archie**: No, no digas eso, la gente va a pensar que somos iguales.

**Anthony**: No te preocupes Archie, ni en un millón de años..

**Archie**: (_aún __riendo_) Por eso te quiero primo…

[Los muchachos ríen, y comienzan a caminar hasta la fiesta]

[Cambia la imagen y se ve el salón donde Luis y Ayu están en otra sesión de fotos, pero la música esta en todo su apogeo y se paran todos a bailar… y así duran casi dos horas hasta que la imagen se apaga ]

[Se vuelve a prender y se ve a Anthony frente a la cámara]

**Anthony**: Hoy, o mejor dicho ayer, fue un día muy cansado, en este momento son las tres y media de la madrugada, la música se acabo hace como 15 minutos y Colin al ver que no se iba la gente comenzó a correrlos… y yo la verdad iba a intervenir, pero me comenzó a dar risa como gritaba a todos… así que no le dije nada y pues mejor me vine a dormir… en serio que las chicas me sorprenden ahora dicen que Flammy era mejor…bueno no mejor, pero en fin.. creo que siempre se quejarán del productor que tengamos, es normal, siempre nos exigirá cosas que no nos agraden… pero como ya tengo mucho sueño, mejor me voy a dormir… pero antes, espero que Luis tenga una buena vida de casado, y ojalá disfrute su luna de miel, y a los demás ¡Buenas noches!

[Apaga la luz]

Fin Episodio 21

* * *

Música recomendada para el episodio "Sayuri's theme by John Williams" *** episodio de Isa y mío


	22. Chapter 22

**Proyecto Anthonimia III**

**Episodio 22**

_**El regreso a Boston**_

[Apenas unos cuantos rayos de sol se cuelan por entre las cortinas entreabiertas de los grandes ventanales, todo es silencio hasta que se escuchan unos gritos en el pasillo y alguien golpea insistentemente la puerta. Anthony se despierta sobresaltado, se levanta y se encamina a la puerta]

**Voz:**¡Arriba todos, se nos hace tarde!

**Anthony:**¿Qué pasa, por que tanto grito? (_abre __la __puerta_) Ah, eres tu Colin (_tuerce __los __ojos_), no se porque no lo adivine.

**Colin:**(_sarcástico_) vaya al fin se despierta el "bello durmiente" ¿ya viste la hora?

**Anthony**: ¿La viste tú?

**Colin**: Sí ya van a ser las 8...

**Anthony**: ¿Estás o sólo finges demencia?

**Colin**: (_levanta __una __ceja_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: Parece que no supieras a que hora nos fuimos a dormir…

**Colin**: Yo también me fui a dormir tarde y ya estoy despierto.

**Anthony**: Bueno, tengo varios días sin dormir apropiadamente… y te recuerdo que estamos de vacaciones… además(_mira __su __reloj_) apenas van a ser las 8 y si no me equivoco el vuelo sale hasta las 3 de la tarde.

**Colin:**pues si pero son varias horas de camino, además los tramites…

**Anthony:**(_molesto_) Pues lo siento pero no te voy a permitir que los despiertes, los días pasados no dije nada porque había muchas cosas que hacer…

**Colin**: Pues también hoy…

**Anthony**: Lo que hay que hacer es cosa tuya, tramites y eso, no nos involucres, déjanos descansar..

**Colin:**Pero si es todo lo que han hecho estos días.

**Anthony**: Me vas a hacer enojar… te recomiendo que pares aquí y no sigas, no quiero perder los estribos y créeme tú tampoco lo quieres.

[Colin mira apretando los labios, da la media vuelta y se retira, Anthony cierra dando un portazo. Se detiene frente a la cámara]

**Anthony:** (_estirando __los __brazos_) ¡Ahhh, que sueño! Ayer la fiesta se terminó muy tarde y aunque hoy tenemos que regresar a Boston aún es temprano para levantarse, nada más a Colin se le ocurre despertarnos a esta hora. Pero no se preocupen… espero que mi advertencia haya sido suficiente… mientras me voy a dormir un rato más. Al rato nos vemos.

[La imagen se apaga y cuando se prende se ve a Anthony que saca de las maletas que están junto a la cama algunas prendas, una toalla y se mete al baño. La toma cambia al pasillo donde ya se ve a la mayoría asomándose con los ojos hinchados]

**Archie:**(_con __el __antifaz __de __gel __en __la __mano_) ¿Qué pasa?

**Colin:**(_desesperado_) es hora de despertarse, tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto.

**Stear:**(_bostezando_) ah es muy temprano y es el último día de vacaciones.

**Lily:**si, que feo ya desde mañana a levantarse temprano todos los días.

**Ale:**(_estira __los __brazos_) ayy yo quería dormir un poco más.

**Isa:**(_mirando __a __Colin, __muy __enojada_) ¡ay tenias que ser tú!

**Colin:**hola preciosa.

[Isarose lo ignora, da media vuelta y se mete a su habitación]

**Colin:**(_desconcertado_) ¿se enojo?

**Perla:**¡ay Colin, de veras! ¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano y con esos gritos?

**Archie:**si, no hay derecho, man. Yo necesito dormir mis 8 horas sino me salen ojeras.

**Colin**: ¿Temprano? Pero si son casi las doce, es decir que ya casi llevas ocho horas durmiendo, apenas tenemos tiempo para llegar

**Perla**: ¿En serio? Parece que fuera menos tiempo el que dormimos…

**Stear**: Man, ¿porqué no nos despertaste antes, si tenemos que tomar el avión? No vamos a llegar a tiempo…

**Colin**: Pues eso no me lo digas a mí sino a Anthony quien casi me amenazó de muerte si los despertaba…

[Anthony sale de su habitación jalando la maleta]

**Anthony**: Hola chicos.

**Stear**: ¿Le prohibiste levantarnos?

**Anthony**: ¿Ya les dijiste a que hora querías despertarlos?

**Ale**: Si, Colin sería bueno saber a que hora…

**Colin**: (_dice algo pero apenas se le entiende_)

**Ale**: ¿Perdón?

**Colin**: (_agacha la cabeza_) A las ocho..

**Anthony**: (_eleva una ceja_) ¿a las ocho? ¿estás seguro? ¿no era algo así como las siete y media?

**Colin:**Sí, lo admito… peropues no me dejan otra opción debido a que se tardan horas en arreglarse. Ahora no puedo asegurar que lleguemos a tiempo para tomar el avión. (_se dirige a Anthony_) y si su alteza me lo permite voy a empezar a gritar y a apurarlos.

**Anthony**: No me mires así, y si puedes hacerlo, ya no es una hora inapropiada.

**Colin:** Pues entonces ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí afuera, a sus cuartos a arreglarse?

**Stear:**(_resignado_) pues ya que, ya estamos despiertos…

**Colin:**tienen 15 minutos, los veo en el comedor para que coman algo antes de partir.

**Archie:**¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco o qué? Yo necesito mínimo una hora.

**Lily:**pues yo mínimo media hora.

**Ale:**si, yo no me pienso presionar.

**Colin:**(_alejándose_) 15 minutos (_señala __el __reloj_) el tiempo corre.

**Perla:**(_grita_) ¡ay que odioso, así ni creas que le gustaras un poquito a mi primis!

**Lily:**mejor corramos o al rato regresa a molestar.

[Todos se meten a sus habitaciones y la toma cambia a la puerta principal donde Colin y Matthew supervisan que el staff guarde todo el equipo de grabación para enviarlo de regreso]

**Colin:**si, ¿puedes creer que hasta se enojaron?

**Matt:** bien sabes que tienen su genio… y además ya se me tus métodos…

**Colin:**¿y que quieres que haga? si te mando a ti, estos aun estuvieran roncando, hay que aplicar medidas drásticas, sino esto seria un caos

**Matt:**(_tratando __de __no __enojarse_) OK, haz como quieras, eres el productor, lo único que digo es que no me agradan tus métodos.

**Colin:**ven vamos a ver si ya bajaron al comedor, ya pasaron los 15 minutos que les di.

[La toma se va hacia el comedor donde ya llegan Anthony, Stear, Isarose y Ale]

**Anthony:**Parece que somos los primeros.

**Isarose:** ayy que sueño ni con el baño se me quito, necesito un café.

**Ale:**si yo también ¿y Luís y Ayu ya se fueron?

**Stear:**parece que si. Yo también tomaré algo de café.

[Se sirven café y los cuatro se sientan para esperar a los demás. Llegan Luís y Ayu]

**Anthony:**(_sorprendido_) ah, pensamos que ya se habían ido a su crucero.

**Stear:**si, yo ya los hacia rumbo a Hawai.

**Luís:**pues Colin me dijo que tomaríamos un avión hasta el puerto donde zarpa el barco, además Ayu y yo nos queremos despedir de nuestros padres.

**Ale:**ah ¿y ellos? ¿No se quedaron aquí?

**Luís:**si, pero ya se fueron al aeropuerto para sus tramites y demás.

**Ayu:**si hoy mismo regresan a Japón y a México.

**Isa:**pero no se queden ahí parados, miren hay café, tomen un poco en lo que llegan los demás para empezar el desayuno.

[Ayu y Luís también se sientan y en ese momento llegan Colin y Matt]

**Colin:**¿y los demás?

**Ale:**a ver (_se __busca __en __las __bolsas __del __pantalón_) no, parece que se me salieron de la bolsa, tú crees.

**Anthony:**(_da __un __sorbo __a __su __café_)aun no bajan.

**Colin:**pero si ya se pasaron los 15 minutos (_da __media __vuelta_) ahorita me van a oír.

**Matt:**(_lo __detiene __del __brazo_) Tranquilo Colin, dales unos minutos mas.

**Colin:**esta bien (_mira __a __Isa __y __la __silla __vacía __junto __a __ella_) sentémonos un momento, al fin que el staff ya sabe que hacer.

**Matt:**me parece bien.

[Pasados unos minutos llegan Lily y Perla]

**Perla:**hola a todos (_ve__a __Matt __y __sonríe_) ¿no me digan que ya empezaron?

**Anthony:**no, los estamos esperando.

**Lily:**ah que bien, la verdad que me arreglé en tiempo record.

**Perla:**si, yo también.

**Matt:**ya solo falta Archie.

**Stear:**pues creo que mejor ya empezamos, porque el prefiere quedarse sin comer que salir desarreglado.

**Anthony:**es cierto, creo que tardará al menos una hora mas.

[Llegan Neal, Eliza y Paolo]

**Eliza**: ¿Apenas desayunando?

**Anthony**: ¿No deberían haberse ido ya a su casa?

**Eliza**: Todavía es un día más de vacaciones…

**Neal**: Y nosotros no tenemos que tomar un avión para llegar a la Escuela.

**Paolo**: (_mira a Isa_) Bella bambina…

**Eliza**: ¿Qué quieres Paolo?

[Isa y las chicas se ríen discretamente]

**Luis**: Creo que le hablaba a Isa pero ella no se llama Bella.

**Eliza**: Claro que mi querido Paolo no va a hablarle a esa… (_mira despectivamente a Isa_) cosa, es evidente que me estaba hablando a mi.

**Lily**: Cómo se confunde la gente ¿no?

**Ale**: Sí, ya se, además no es que Luis se haya hecho pasar por alguien más…

**Eliza**: (_nerviosa_) ¿De que hablan?

**Isa**: Paolo, dijiste algo sobre la otra noche… ¿recuerdas?

[Paolo asiente con la cabeza]

**Isa**: Yo ya te dije que dormí en la biblioteca esa noche…

**Ale**: Pero eso no quiere decir que tu habitación haya estado sola ¿verdad?

**Isa**: Sí, hay gente que olvida que nos están grabando todo el tiempo…

**Lily**: No hay crimen perfecto…

**Anthony**: ¿De que hablan?

**Stear**: Sí, yo estoy perdido también.

**Ale**: Pues que la otra noche, Eliza se hizo pasar por Isa.

**Eliza**: No es cierto… son unas mentirosas…

**Lily**: ¿Qué no escuchaste que te tienen grabada?

**Perla**: Sí querida, debiste pensar en las cámaras antes de hacerte pasar por otra persona…

**Eliza**: Pero era de noche…

**Neal**: ¿Te hiciste pasar por Isa?

**Eliza**: No, yo no quise decir eso… digo, estas son unas arpías que me quieren hacer quedar mal con Paolo.

**Perla**: Matt, ¿serías tan lindo como para traernos la grabación de esa noche?

**Matt**: Preciosa, ya sabes que tus deseos son ordenes para mí.

**Eliza**: ¿Sabes Neal? Acabo de recordar que tengo algo urgentísimo que hacer, recoge mis cosas y nos vemos en la casa más tarde…

[Eliza sale prácticamente corriendo del comedor y unos minutos después se escucha la puerta del recibidor principal]

**Ale**: (_riendo_) Qué tonta, ¿acaso pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados?

**Paolo**: Yo… Isa…

**Lily**: Lo siento Paolo, pero es verdad… aquella chica de la otra noche no era Isa… te engañaron…

**Paolo**: (_confundido_) pero yo…

**Ale**: No te preocupes, no fuiste el único engañado… también a nosotras nos engañó Eliza, aunque sólo fue por poco tiempo…

**Isa**: Pensé que había hablado claro contigo, no quiero dañarte pero la verdad es que yo no sería capaz de haber hecho lo que Eliza hizo esa noche… realmente creí que me conocías bien.

**Anthony**: Neal, parece que tu hermana dejó aquí a su invitado, y lamento decírtelo pero no hay quien lo pueda llevar al aeropuerto, y ya como Eliza te dejó encargado de sus "cosas", me parecería buena idea que fueras llevándolo, o bien invitarlo a quedarse en tu casa… que hoy partimos y la mansión quedará cerrada para todos.

**Neal**: Estúpida Eliza, siempre dejándome sus "encarguitos"

[Neal empuja a Paolo por la puerta, y suben las escaleras]

**Ale**: Creo que le va a tomar algo de tiempo comprender lo que sucedió.

**Isa**: Me siento un poco mal por él.

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿En serio?

**Isa**: Sólo un poquito… (_comienza a reír_)

**Stear**: Esa Eliza no cambiará nunca, no puedo creer que se haya hecho pasar por otra persona…

**Lily**: Creo que ésta es una de esas veces en que agradezco que nos estén grabando todo el tiempo…

**Ale**: Ya se, siempre es bueno comprobar con los propios ojos cuando algo así sucede…

[En ese momento entra Albert al comedor]

**Anthony**: Tío, ¿aún está aquí? Pensé…

**Albert**: Estoy por salir, por cierto, alguien dejó éste paquete de cartas en mi oficina… creí que eran para mí… pero (guarda silencio un segundo)… definitivamente no son mías…

**Perla**: ¿Para quién son?

**Albert**: Para quiénes es la pregunta.

[Anthony mira el paquete y después desvía la mirada hacía Stear que inmediatamente se levanta]

**Stear**: Seguro las criadas se equivocaron y las dejaron en su oficina.

**Albert**: Bien, sólo espero que tengan más cuidado en el futuro… (_mira a sus sobrinos_) sí saben bien a que me refiero…

**Anthony**: Lo entendemos. No volverá a suceder.

**Albert**: Y pásenle el mensaje a Archie, yo me tengo que retirar, tengo unos negocios en Chicago que tengo que atender antes de viajar a New York.

[Stear toma el fajo de cartas y Albert se retira]

**Stear**: Voy a ver porque Archie aún no baja…

[Stear sale del comedor, el resto termina de comer y Lily también se levanta y sale del lugar.]

**Colin:**(_molesto_) voy a ver porque no ha llegado el transporte, ya debería estar aquí… de hecho ya tendríamos que estar rumbo al aeropuerto.

**Matt:**yo iré a checar que los técnicos ya hayan guardado todo, chicos en unos minutos nos vamos, así que a traer las maletas.

**Isa:**¡oh si las maletas! Aún no las bajamos.

**Anthony:**(_se__levanta)_ vamos, Luís y yo las ayudaremos.

**Perla:**ay gracias, es que la verdad si pesan.

[La toma cambia hacia la habitación de Archie, se le ve ya impecablemente arreglado. Se mira por última vez al espejo y se dispone a empacar unos trajes que están sobre la cama cuando se escuchan unos fuertes toquidos]

**Archie:**(_deja __la __ropa __sobre __la __cama __y __se __dirige __a __la __puerta_) ¿Quién?

**Stear:**soy yo, abre.

[Archie abre la puerta y Stear entra algo nervioso]

**Archie**: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Colin sigue enfadado?

**Stear**: Sí, pero eso no es el asunto… ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

**Archie**: No me digas nada, el primer día que llegamos las vi y las puse en el único lugar sin cámaras…

**Stear**: No las podemos dejar en la mansión, si la tía las ve se nos arma.

**Archie**: Pues hay que esconderlas.

**Stear**: No, aquí no… será mejor que las metas en tu maleta.

**Archie:**En mi maleta no caben…

**Stear:**(_molesto_) Mi maleta ya está abajo… (_Mira __toda __la __ropa __sobre __la __cama_) ¡Ay no me digas que aún no has empacado!

**Archie:**tranquilo hombre, te va a dar algo, ya casi terminaba cuando llegaste. Sólo me falta guardar unos trajes que quiero evitar se maltraten.

**Stear:**pues en este momento hay que llevar todas las maletas abajo, ya nos vamos. Te dejo aquí las cartas, tengo que ir a revisar que no se haya quedado ni una por allí…

**Archie:**¡Qué genio!...

[Stear sale de la habitación y Archie mete el fardo de cartas en su maleta y encima empieza a guardar los trajes cuidadosamente. Cambia la imagen y se ve a Stear en el pasillo]

**Lily**: ¿No va a bajar a comer algo?

**Stear**: ¿Quién?

**Lily**: ¿Cómo que quién? Pues Archie…

**Stear**: Ahh, no todavía no está listo, aún no termina de hacer su maleta…

**Lily**: Yo ya terminé… ¿me ayudas a bajarla?

**Stear**: (_algo nervioso_) Sí, claro… vamos a tu cuarto.

[Los dos entran al cuarto de Lily y cambia la toma ahora enfoca la entrada de la mansión a donde están juntando el equipaje de todos para acomodarlo en las camionetas]

**Anthony:**(_pone __las __maletas __en __el __suelo_) uff, estas son las últimas.

**Stear:**(_cansado_) si que traen cosas de más chicas.

**Luis:**(_limpiándose __el __sudor __de __la __frente_) si que bárbaras, si parece que cargan piedras.

**Perla:**(_sonriente_) ay ¿como supiste? Precisamente tomé algunas del lago y las llevo para ponerlas en la sala.

**Ale:**(_ríe_) ay Perliux

**Lily:**es que están lindas jeje.

**Isa:**si, los colores de la naturaleza son fabulosos, oye Anthony ¿puedo tomar una rosa de tu jardín?, quisiera guardarla de recuerdo.

**Anthony:**claro que si, vamos a cortar la que quieras.

**Isa:**ay gracias, eres un sol.

[Salen al jardín]

**Anthony:**(_sonríe_) dime cual te gusta.

**Isa:**(_emocionada_) Ah, todas están hermosas pero creo que esta es la ideal.

[Señala una rosa amarilla completamente abierta. Anthony la corta cuidadosamente y se la entrega]

**Isa:**(_aspira __el __aroma_) ah que hermosa, gracias, la conservaré en uno de mis libros. (_Suspira_) Que hermoso es este lugar, ojala algún día pueda regresar.

**Anthony:**cuando quieras, como si fuera tu casa…

**Isa:**ah, muchas gracias, realmente me gustaría volver

**Anthony:**(_mira __alrededor __del __jardín_) Sí, cada vez que vengo me da esa sensación también.

**Isa:**(_sonríe_) sí, me lo puedo imaginar.

[Anthony sonríe también. Regresan con los demás, ya Colin y Matt están ahí. Colin al ver que Isarose viene muy sonriente platicando con Anthony frunce el ceño]

**Anthony:**(_voltea __a __todos __lados_) ¿y Archie?

**Colin:**(_molesto_) pues tu primito aun debe estar empacando.

[En ese momento viene bajando Archie con algunas de sus maletas]

**Archie:**hola, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.

**Lily:**pues ya que, siempre lo haces que ya nos estamos acostumbrado.

**Colin:**bueno ya suban todo a las camionetas y vamonos.

**Archie:**a mi aun me faltan algunas maletas, dejen voy por ellas.

**Stear:**voy contigo, luego no falta en que te entretienes y se nos hace tarde.

**Ale:**parece que Colin ya te contagio, Stear.

[Todos ríen. Menos Colin y Matt que se ve que apenas contiene la risa. Archie y Stear vuelven a subir hacia las habitaciones]

**Matt:**(_toma __las __maletas __de __Perla_) bueno a cargar todo, les ayudaré.

**Perla:**gracias Matt, eres un amor.

**Matt**: De verdad están pesadas, ¿es cierto lo de las piedras?

**Perla**: (_ríe traviesamente_) ¿Qué crees?

**Matt**: Sí lo hiciste ¿verdad? Ay preciosa, espero que no te cobren sobreequipaje en el aeropuerto.

**Perla**: Lo bueno sale caro…

**Matt**: ¿Debo entender eso como una indirecta?

**Perla**: (_Ríe_) Me vas a hacer avergonzar.

**Lily**: Ya lo he dicho antes… gett a room!

**Ale**: (_Ríe_) espera que ya se lo que viene.

**Perla**: Envidiosas

**Ale**: Lo sabía…

[Lily y Ale ríen. El resto sale cargando maletas]

**Isa:**(_cargado __una __maleta_) ¡ay Colin! ¿Por que no le dijiste al personal que vino que nos ayudara?

**Colin:**porque ya se fueron con todo el equipo de grabación.

**Ale**: Debieron habernos ayudado.

**Colin**: Si se hubieran despertado cuando yo quería no tendríamos este problema.

**Anthony**: Ya vas a empezar de nuevo…

**Archie**: ¿Qué no te basto con la perorata que nos echaste mientras bajábamos las maletas?

**Stear**: Es que Colin tiene razón…

**Isa**: Bueno, ¿al menos algún caballero que quiera ayudarme con mis maletas?

**Colin**: Yo te ayudo…

**Isa**: (_lo mira severamente_) Dije caballero…

**Ale**: Uyyy

**Anthony**: Yo te ayudo Isa.

[Finalmente ya todo el equipaje esta en una camioneta especialmente para ello.]

**Colin**: Bien, las chicas van a ir en la camioneta de atrás, y los chicos en la última.

[Ayu se adelanta para tomar la camioneta de las chicas]

**Colin:**(_detiene __a __Ayu_) espera, tú tienes que ir con Luis pues prácticamente ya están de luna de miel y necesitamos material para el especial, así que irás con los chicos, yo te cederé mi lugar e iré en la otra camioneta con las chicas.

**Ayu:**si.

[Todos suben a sus respectivas camionetas y emprenden la marcha. En la camioneta de los chicos Anthony y Stear van adelante, mientras que Archie va atrás con Luís y Ayu. ]

**Archie:**uyy ahora si Colin tuvo pretexto para ir de pegoste en la camioneta de las chicas. Pobre isa.

**Anthony:**ese Colin es un pesado y lo digo no solo por lo de Isa, sino por todo.

**Stear:**claro, a veces se pone peor que Diego, de veras que todos los productores son iguales.

**Luís:**pues así parece.

**Ayu:**ah no me digan que Diego era así, que decepción.

**Archie:**(_indignado_) pues si, idénticos, los dos aprovechan su posición para acosar a las chicas del PA, ese Dieguito no dejaba en paz a Lily.

**Stear:**bueno, ahí si es diferente pues a Lily no le era desagradable, en cambio ahora a Isa no le interesa para nada Colin.

**Anthony:**que bueno…este digo, así no sale lastimada como Lily, ya ven lo que hizo ese Diego.

[En la otra camioneta Matt maneja y Perla va a su lado. Atrás van Lily, Ale, Isa y Colin. Isarose esta visiblemente incomoda con la presencia de él]

**Colin:**bueno, ¿y por qué tan calladas?

**Isa:**(_sin __mirarlo_) debe ser porque alguien nos ha estado molestando todo el día y de repente se trepo a nuestra camioneta.

**Perla:**ay si, yo voy a aprovechar para tomar una siestesita. Matt, ¿te molesto si recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro?

**Matt:**claro que no linda, es todo tuyo.

**Perla:**gracias, mi amor.

[Lily que va junto a una de las ventanas se recarga en el cristal, Ale va junto a ella, luego Isarose y Colin en la otra ventana]

**Lily:**pues yo también aprovechare para dormir un poquito.

**Ale:**amiga ¿me puedo recargar en ti?

**Lily:**si, claro.

[Isarose bosteza y Colin la mira]

**Colin:**si quieres puedes recargarte en mí.

**Isa:**(_incomoda_) este, no gracias, ya se me quito el sueño (_toma __una __bolsa __de __papas __y __empieza __a __comer_) que ricas papas. ¿Alguien gusta?

[Pero las chicas no responden, ya se han dormido]

**Isa:****¿**Matt?

**Matt:**no, gracias. Ahora no creo poder comer jeje.

**Colin:**yo si quiero (_se __acerca __meloso __y __abre __la __boca_) ¿me das?

**Isa:**ah si claro, ten (_le __pone __otra __bolsa __de __papas __en __las __manos __y __se __voltea __hacia __la __ventana __de __Lily_) Ah, que lindo paisaje.

[Tras un rato llegan al aeropuerto de Chicago, ya los guardaespaldas los esperan con sendos paraguas ya que llueve copiosamente, por lo tanto aunque son reconocidos, no se arremolina demasiada gente, pero aún así se alcanzan a ver cerca de cien personas que se aproximan lo más posible a ellos. Llegan a la sala VIP sin problemas]

**Archie:**ay mi camisa de seda se arruinó, está toda arrugada.

**Stear:**oye hermano lo bueno es que no te la rasgaron.

**Anthony:**cierto, yo ya perdí mi chaqueta favorita.

**Archie:**si, pensándolo bien, que bueno que hoy no me rasguñaron, imaginen este rostro con una cicatriz, tan solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

**Perla:**es que hoy no se puso la gente tan loca.

**Ale:**bueno, es que hoy no hubo mucha.

**Stear:**aunque hubo menos gente yo casi pierdo mis gafas en uno de los jalones.

**Lily:**ojalá que cuando termine la temporada todo vuelva a la normalidad.

**Isa:**yo creo que sí, es que como nos ven a todos y luego las cámaras llaman la atención.

**Anthony:**pues espero que suceda igual que anteriormente. Aún no me acostumbro a que la gente se aloque así con tan solo verme.

**Colin:**pues creo que tendrán que irse acostumbrando, pues con la intensa promoción que le esta dando la cadena, en poco tiempo serán reconocidos en todas partes.

**Matt:**por cierto, hablando de promoción, esta semana tenemos algunas entrevistas y creo una firma de autógrafos.

**Luís:**pues nosotros no podremos ir.

**Ayu:**estaremos en Hawai.

**Colin:**eso no es problema ustedes realizaran la promoción de su especial de luna de miel allá. Por cierto (checa su reloj) su avión sale en 20 minutos, será mejor que se vayan a la sala de abordaje.

**Anthony**: ¡Qué tengan un bonito viaje!

**Ale**: ¡Que se diviertan!

**Lily**: Sacan muchas fotos…

**Isa**: Disfruten Hawai.

[Todos se acercan a la pareja y se despiden de ellos, Luis se ve algo conmovido y después salen él y Ayu para dirigirse a la sala de abordaje, seguidos por Colin que les da un montón de indicaciones]

**Anthony**: En verdad se les va a extrañar…

**Ale**: Sí, aún así espero que su luna de miel sea mucho mejor que la boda… que empiezo a dudarlo.

**Perla**: Sí, ¡qué horror! Los van a estar grabando allá también…

**Stear**: Pues Luis aceptó las condiciones, supongo que no le queda de otra que cumplir con el contrato que firmó.

[Minutos después entra Colin a la sala VIP]

**Lily:** (_preocupada_)Oye Colin, yo no se si podré ir a todas esa actividades, tengo mucho trabajo.

**Colin:**pues tienes que poder, recuerden que todos tienen un contrato.

**Isa:**(_con __fastidio_) ¡ay si! como olvidarlo, si nos lo recuerdas cada 5 minutos.

**Ale:**Isa tiene razón, ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que nos lo restriegues en la cara.

**Lily:**yo lo decía porque como me dieron permiso especial para las vacaciones ya que aun no me tocaban pues soy nueva en el trabajo, tal vez no me dejen salir a esas actividades.

**Colin:**pues a pedir permiso en la escuela entonces, porque sea como sea tenemos que hacer la promoción.

**Perla:**miren ya no llueve, lo cual quiere decir que no habrá retrasos y estaremos muy pronto en casa. ¡Ay ya quiero llegar a mi camita!

**Voz:**American Airlines anuncia que su vuelo con destino a California sale en 15 minutos, favor de abordar por la puerta 12.

**Matt:**Allí van nuestros amigos

**Ale:**¿California? Pensé que iban a Hawai

**Colin:**si, allá van…

**Lily**: Pero California queda al otro lado

**Colin**: Antes de la luna de miel, harán unas entrevistas.

**Anthony**: (con cara de hastío) Que divertido

**Colin**: Volaran a California, después de las entrevistas, tomaran el crucero hasta Hawai.

**Ale**: Eso si suena bien…

**Archie:**¡ah, que envidia! Como quisiera ir a Hawai una semanita mas de vacaciones.

**Ale:**Pues te hubieras casado tú.

**Archie:**pues nada mas que Lily se decida, yo estoy dispuesto.

**Lily:**ay pues seguirás esperando.

**Archie:**no importa, no pierdo las esperanzas.

**Perla:**cálmate "Colin"

**Isa:**ay pobre Archie jeje.

[Todos ríen, menos Colin]

**Perla:**(_se __acerca __a __Matt __y __le __dice __en __voz __baja_) ¡ah que romántico, un crucero!

**Matt:**(_susurrando_) cuando quieras nos vamos.

**Perla:**(_emocionada, __levanta __la __voz_) ¡Matt!

**Lily:**Ay a mi me da pena que tengan que seguir trabajando a pesar de que están en su Luna de Miel.

**Perla:** Pues ya ni modo.

[Pasa un rato y todos se ven con cara medio adormilada en la sala VIP]

**Isa:**(_nostálgica_) Ay se nos acabó el Spring Break.

**Ale:**si y ahora a retomar todos nuestros pendientes, uy voy a tener muchísimo trabajo en el periódico.

**Lily:**y yo ni se diga, con eso que me dieron permiso especial, me deben tener un montón de trabajo.

**Perla:**ay yo tengo pendiente lo del Banquete que le voy a presentar al profesor Cruz y no tuve tiempo de practicar para elegir mi instrumento en la orquesta.

**Isa:**creo que debes elegir el violín, ay yo también tengo varios trabajos pendientes de mi clase de Análisis de Textos Literarios.

**Anthony:**ah ni modo otra vez lejos de Lakewood, otra vez a estudiar.

**Stear:**bueno a pesar de todo si nos sirvió para despejarnos de tanto estudio.

**Archie:**eso si, pero (_se __rasca __los __brazos_) creo que me hizo daño el sol o algo, tengo algo de alergia.

**Ale:**pues que raro si casi no salimos al sol. En cuanto lleguemos deberías ir al medico.

**Archie:**no es nada, pronto estaré bien.

**Voz:**American Airplanes anuncia su vuelo número 313 con destino a la ciudad de Boston, favor de abordar por la puerta 13.

**Anthony:**ahí esta nuestro vuelo, por fin.

**Archie:**si, pero ¿por que en el 313?, se dan cuenta, termina en 13 y hay que abordar por la puerta 13.

**Stear:** hermano, no empieces con eso.

**Isa:**no me digan que son supersticiosos. A mi me parece que el 13 es un numero muy lindo.

**Perla:**es que su cumpleaños es en día 13 y el de su Orly también.

**Ale:**(_ríe_) "su" Orly.

**Lily:**mira que bien hasta se sabe el cumpleaños y todo.

**Perla:**y no solo de el, sino de todos sus "novios" entre ellos los Beatles claro.

**Isa:**(_sonrojada_) si soy una fanática jeje.

[Todos ríen. Llega Colin con los boletos en las manos]

**Colin:**vamonos, ¿Qué esperan?

**Isa:**uy que agresivo, ¿Cómo que, que? Pues los boletos.

**Colin:**ah si (_ríe __nerviosamente_) perdón, aquí están.

[Todos toman uno de los boletos]

**Archie:**(_mira __con __horror __el __boleto_) ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que clase turista?

**Colin:**si lo que pasa es que ya no tenían boletos en primera para esta hora y pues entre mas pronto lleguemos a Boston mejor.

**Perla:****¡**Oh my god! Presiento que este viajecito de regreso va a estar igual o peor que el de ida.

**Ale:**(_a__Perla_) ay Archie y tú son unos exagerados, no pasa nada, solo unas horas y estaremos allá.

**Colin:**si, además ni se quejen que si hubiéramos llegado más temprano, hubiera conseguido los boletos de primera.

**Lily:**pues ya vamonos, pero yo también presiento algo. Ay no me hagan caso, ya Archie y Perla me están contagiando.

**Ale:**y si jeje.

[Todos ríen, incluso Colin, pero luego se pone serio al darse cuenta de la hora]

**Colin:**bueno ya basta de plática que nos deja el avión.

[La cámara los sigue hasta el área de abordaje, luego se apaga y la imagen vuelve ya dentro del avión donde ya todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares]

**Sobrecargo:**señor, le recuerdo que deben apagar las cámaras en lo que despegamos.

**Colin:**OK, no hay problema.

[Se apaga la cámara y se enciende ya en pleno vuelo. Se ve como todos los integrantes del PA duermen mientras Matt y Colin platican]

**Matt:**ah, parece que todo va bien.

**Colin:**si a pesar de todo, hemos hecho un buen trabajo, los ejecutivos de HBO están muy contentos.

**Voz****sobrecargo:**Señores pasajeros su atención por favor, el capitán necesita comunicarles algo muy importante.

[Todos despiertan y escuchan atentamente]

**Capitán:**antes que nada les pido que conserven la calma…nos han avisado desde la torre de control que hay una amenaza de bomba…en cuanto arribemos a la ciudad de Boston nos espera un operativo policiaco, así que sigan al pie de la letra las indicaciones de nuestras sobrecargos y sobre todo conserven la calma. Esperemos que sea una falsa alarma.

[Todos los pasajeros empiezan a murmurar preocupados y los integrantes del PA no son la excepción]

**Isa:**(nerviosa) ay no es cierto, díganme que no es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar.

**Lily:**(_angustiada_) ya decía yo, mis presentimientos no fallan.

**Archie:**(_inquieto_) ven, debimos esperar otro vuelo. Ah creo que con la tensión me esta saliendo mas alergia.

**Stear:**mejor nos callamos para escuchar las indicaciones.

**Anthony:**si lo mejor en estos casos es conservar la calma.

**Perla:****ay** que miedo, que nervios…

**Ale:**cálmate Perla o vas a hacer que me ponga igual.

**Voz****sobrecargo:**favor de apagar celulares, cámaras, cualquier aparato electrónico que porten. Favor de no fumar y abróchense los cinturones. Vamos a aterrizar.

[Se apaga la cámara y se prende ya cuando todos los pasajeros y equipaje son revisados por la policía. Todos los pasajeros tienen que pasar por un arco detector de metales. Toca el turno a Anthony]

**Policía:**bien, pase por aquí y quítese los zapatos por favor.

**Anthony:**(_sorprendido_) ¡¿los zapatos?

**Policía:**si necesitamos revisarlos.

**Anthony:**ah, OK.

[Se quita los zapatos y pasa por el arco. A todos les hacen lo mismo. Luego van a donde otros oficiales revisan maleta por maleta. Sacan el contenido de cada una sobre una mesa]

**Archie:****¡**Nooo, mi ropa! ¿Qué no revisan con rayos x?

**Stear**: (_al policía)_ sea más cuidadoso… no vaya a mostrar algo por allí que no queramos que se vea…

**Archie**: ¿Qué te pasa?, si mi ropa toda ella incluyendo la interior está perfectamente acomodada.

**Stear**: (_Susurrando_) No hablo de la ropa…

[Archie abre los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo]

**Archie**: Ah, sí, cómo dice mi hermano sea cuidadoso, no vaya a voltear la maleta así nada más…

**Ale**: En serio estoy de acuerdo, ¿Por qué no usan rayos x?

**Perla:**Ya se. Ay que vergüenza, toda mi ropa interior esta regada.

**Isa:**uy, pues la de todos no solo la tuya.

**Lily:**que desastre.

**Ale:**ay si que feo caso, que pena.

**Matt:**todo sea por la seguridad.

[Tras varias horas, ya por fin van con rumbo a los departamentos. En una camioneta van todos chicos y chicas del PA, en otra Matt y Colin llevan todo el equipaje. ]

**Stear:**(_mira __su __reloj_) ¡Es tardísimo! Casi las 5 a.m.

**Anthony:**si, yo no creo poder hacer algo de mis trabajos pendientes, estoy muy cansado.

**Archie:**si, ya todos estamos casi muertos, nos retuvieron mucho tiempo, al parecer lo de la bomba solo fue una broma pesada de alguien sin que hacer.

**Ale:**que coraje, de veras que hay gente así, que le valen los demás. Creen que uno no tiene vida ¿o que?

**Isa:**que susto pase.

**Perla:**y que pena cuando revisaron las maletas en frente de todos.

**Lily:**y no solo eso con cámaras y todo. Que vergüenza, de veras.

**Isa:**al menos no hubo bomba y quedo todo ahí.

[Por fin llegan ambas camionetas a su destino. Todos bajan arrastrando los pies por el cansancio. Colin y Matt empiezan a sacar las maletas]

**Colin:**bueno chicos, aquí esta ya su equipaje.

**Matt:**(_toma __algunas __maletas_) yo les ayudare a Perla e Isarose.

**Perla:**gracias Matt, porque la verdad yo ya no puedo más.

**Colin:**yo también ayudo, faltaba más.

**Isa:**(_muy __cansada_) pues gracias, ay se me cierran los ojitos.

[Matt y Colin se encaminan rumbo al departamento vecino seguidos por Perla e Isarose. Mientras que Anthony y Stear ayudan a Lily y Ale. Se ve que Archie ya tiene bastante con su propio equipaje]

**Anthony:**(_entrando __a __la __sala_) ah por fin en casa (_deja __las __maletas __en __el __piso_) ay que cansado estoy.

**Stear:**(_toma __sus __maletas_) ya me voy a mi cuarto, aun hay que desempacar.

**Archie:**oh si, pero eso lo haré mañana.

**Stear**: ¿Qué te parece si dejas la maleta en mi cuarto?

**Archie**: ¡Que lata!

**Anthony**: Yo te ayudó a desempacar… vamos a tu cuarto.

[Lily los mira entrecerrando los ojos, y después gira su cabeza hacía Ale]

**Ale:**si, yo también (_bosteza_) me voy a dormir, estoy muerta de cansancio y mañana hay levantarse temprano.

**Lily:**dirás hoy, en unas horas, para ser exactos en 3 horas.

**Stear:**(_se __lleva __sus __maletas_). Buenas Noches.

[Anthony y Archie van al cuarto de Archie y las chicas se quedan unos minutos en la sala]

**Ale**: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

**Lily**: No estoy segura… ya es tarde, creo que mañana tendremos mucho de que platicar…

[Ale asiente con la cabeza y después se van caminando lentamente arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida. Se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones.]

[La toma cambia y se ve a Anthony que sale de la habitación de Archie y va por el pasillo hasta su recamara. Dentro, se ve por la toma con cámara infrarroja, como deja caer las maletas y enciende solo la luz de la lámpara del buró. Voltea hacia la cámara]

**Anthony:**(_luchando __por __mantener __los __ojos __abiertos_) bueno, como pudieron ver no fue un día fácil. Cuando pensábamos que llegaríamos a casa tranquilamente, paso eso del avión (_frunce __el __ceño_) No entiendo como hay gente que no le importa molestar a los demás con es tipo de "bromas"…en fin...Mejor ya me… (_Bosteza_) ya me voy a dormir. Buenas Noches.

[Se deja caer en la cama y de inmediato se queda profundamente dormido. La lámpara del buró se queda encendida y la cámara enfoca el rostro de Anthony mientras duerme tranquilamente.]

**Fin del Episodio 22**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: No Scrubs by TLC ***Episodio de Isa y mío_


End file.
